Bajo el mismo techo
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: Con 18 años se empiezan a ver las cosas de otra manera, se tienen mas responsabilidades y se ve la necesidad de madurar y ver por el futuro. Por suerte o desventura a 7 chicos les tocará compartir todo esto al vivir juntos "Bajo el mismo techo" -UA/Pocas parejas canon-.
1. Una vieja amiga

Este fanfic nace después de una tarde en el parque con una amiga charlando, la idea nació después de imaginarnos a nosotras viviendo con nuestros amigos, y de ahí empezamos a maquinar. Por eso **Alpha-A15** es mi coautora, ella me da ideas para los capítulos aun que yo soy la que los escribe.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: Con 18 años se empiezan a ver las cosas de diferente manera, se tienen mas responsabilidades y los jóvenes se ven en la necesidad de madurar y ver por su futuro. Por suerte (o desventura) a 7 chicos les tocara compartir todo esto al vivir "Bajo el mismo techo".

Tenten regresa después de casi dos años de vivir en suna,

Temari tiene que encontrar un lugar para vivir por un trato con su tio,

Los padres de Shikamaru están artos de que sea un vago y quieren darle una lección,

Kiba quiere vivir lejos de su madre para ser un soltero sin restricciones,

Neji desea independizarse para ya no ser "una molestia",

Naruto solo quiere divertirse,

Y Sasuke, los va a ayudar a todos, mientras que lucha contra los celos de su novia.

Sentimientos olvidados que vuelven a emerger, nuevas situaciones se presentan haciéndolos olvidar lo que les dice su corazón para escuchar a lo correcto, las decisiones que ahora tomaran podrían definir quienes serán y el camino que elijan los llevara o los alejara del destino que se merecen.

Una historia de Romance y un poco de comedia, pero sobre todo de amistad.

**Advertencias:**

**Universo Alterno:** la historia se desarrolla en una ciudad normal, donde no hay ninjas y muchas de las tragedias que suceden en el anime no han ocurrido.

**OOC**: A algunos personajes los podrán ver con una actitud que no es para nada como se mira en el anime, esto es por que son chicos normales con vidas normales, mas alivianados y sin muchas de las preocupaciones y traumas que tienen en la historia original.

* * *

><p><strong>Una vieja amiga<strong>

El partido parecía que iba a quedar en empate, era inminente. La única esperanza para el equipo de Konoha era que su jugador estrella Naruto Uzumaki apareciera de una buena vez. Pero llevaba todo el maldito partido sin asomar las narices.

- Estamos perdidos, no seremos seleccionados si no ganamos… - decía Kiba bastante abatido – si Naruto no llega, nosotros…

Desde las gradas todos los fans de Konoha empezaron a gritar eufóricos, Naruto habia llegado.

- Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó con una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a todos los presentes – un grupo de fans me acorralo en la quinta avenida…

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Sasuke lanzándole el balón de futbol – a jugar…

Del partido solo quedaba unos segundos, no era mucho pero todos sabían que eso era más que suficiente para que el gran Naruto Uzumaki anotara un gol. Todos contaban con el. Sus contrincantes estaban asustados y resignados, ya sabían lo que les esperaba.

Naruto colocó el balón en el suelo, agarró algo de vuelo para patear… y justo antes de que el reloj marcara el final del partido, anotó el gol ganador.

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, el gol fue balido y el equipo de Konoha habia ganado. Todos aclamaban su nombre.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!... ¡bip bip bip!

- ¿Qué demonios?

- bip bip bip….

A duras penas despertó y tomó su celular de la mesita de al lado.

- ¿Bueno? – Contestó somnoliento, el que fuera que lo haya despertado era una cruel, cruel persona, que habia interrumpido su momento de fama – Kiba… - murmuró con reproche - me despertaste de un gran sueño….

_- Hey Naruto, ¿olvidaste que nos íbamos a reunir en el café GreenLeaf?_

- ¿En el que? A mi nadie me dijo nada… - dijo tallándose los ojos y sentándose lentamente sobre su cama.

_- ¡Claro que si! Ayer que estábamos en la alberca de la casa de Sasuke…_

- No lo recuerdo…

_- ¿Cuándo pasó Hinata con su traje de baño blanco?_

- ¡Ah si! Ya lo recuerdo… - esa habia sido una gran vista trasera… y ni hablar de la frontal - ¿pero no es en la tarde?

_- Son las 3 de la tarde Naruto… _

- ¡¿Qué? Voy para allá – dijo colgando el celular, tirándolo sobre la cama y corriendo un maratón hacia el baño mientras tomaba ropa del suelo y una toalla.

- Dice que ya viene… - informó Kiba a los demás mientras colgaba el celular y se sentaba al lado de Sakura en un sillón para dos, donde fácilmente cabían tres.

- Ese Naruto, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes – comentó Temari con una mueca de disgusto, cruzada de piernas sobre un sillón individual negro, si habia algo que a ella le molestaba era que las personas llegaran tarde.

- Mas bien tiene la cabeza en Hinata – bromeó Sasuke sentado al lado de Sakura, rodeando por el hombro a su novia pelirosada.

- Está enamorado – justificó Sakura pegándose a él – es tan lindo… lo que hace el amor – decía mirando con ojos de borreguito a Sasuke.

- ¿Enserio eso hace? – preguntó el azabache.

- ¡Eres un bruto! – exclamó molesta la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos, separándose de él, aplastando a Kiba en el proceso y haciendo puchero.

- Vale, estoy jugando ¡no te enojes! - ella sonrió divertida.

- Yo también estoy jugando amor – ambos se abrasaron y besaron dulcemente.

- No deberían de hacer demostraciones de afecto frente a los desgraciados solteros – comentó Temari con una ceja alzada.

- Es inapropiado – coincidió Neji cruzado de brazos, sentado al lado de Shikamaru.

- además… - dijo Kiba con dificultad - ¿podrían regresar a sus posiciones anteriores? A menos que quieran que muera aplastado…

- ¡lo lamento! – se disculpó Sakura haciéndose a un lado, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¡AIRE!

- ¡Chicos! – saludó una recién llegada Ino tomada de la mano con su novio Sai - ¿aun no llega?

- No – respondió Shikamaru levantando la cabeza para mirar a la recién llegada, habia estado dormido hasta entonces en un sillón esquinero – Lee iba a pasar por ella a las 2 y media… seguro no tardan en llegar…

- ¿Lee? Lo acabamos de ver en la tienda de deportes… - dijo Sai caramente confundido – y Tenten no estaba con él…

- Habrá estado en otra parte de la tienda – dijo Temari restándole importancia, recordando como era Tenten, a ella siempre le gusta mirar ese tipo de cosas por su cuenta.

- Pues cuando le preguntamos si venia con alguien, dijo que no – dijo Ino tomando asiento al otro lado de Shikamaru

En ese momento todos quedaron en silencio. Lo único que lo interrumpió fue el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse. Todos miraron. Justamente frente a ellos estaba Lee, solo, con una bolsa de la tienda de deportes nuevecita y un raspado en mano… repito… solo.

- ¿Y Tenten? – Preguntó Sasuke, ya que parecía que nadie podía hablar - ¿no la ibas a recoger en la estación?

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el cejudo dejando caer su raspado.

Eso era injusto, horrible, malvado. Miren que dejarla botada en la estación a las 3 de la tarde de un domingo, de verano. ¡Era la cosa mas horrible que un amigo jamás le habia hecho! Ese Lee se las pagaría seguro.

Tenten caminaba por las calles de Konoha con dos maletas monumentales, una en cada mano, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de disgusto.

Lee se suponía que debía de haberla recogido hace media hora en la estación. Se suponía que traería su carro y llevaría sus maletas. Que después conducirían hasta el Greenleaf para tomarse un café con sus viejos amigos, a los que por cierto no miraba desde hace… casi año y medio.

Nadie se habia preocupado por llamarle, por saber si ya habia llegado, ¿pero por que deberían de acordarse? Después de todo solo se trataba de Tenten, la chica que siempre estuvo ahí con ellos en las buenas y en las malas en los años pasados, esa amiga incondicional que todos y cada uno de ellos habia necesitado alguna vez.

Y ahora que regresaba de Suna después de un largo periodo, parecía que no existía. Por el amor de kami, ella sabía que las cosas cambiarían, pero no sabía que lo harían al grado de olvidarse de ella.

Dejo sus maletas en el suelo y se sentó sobre ellas con disgusto, suspirando profundamente. Ya no podía mas, tenia buena condición pero tanto peso era exagerado… tal vez no debió de haberse traído toda su ropa. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y su rostro en sus manos cerradas en puño, suspirando por segunda vez, aun mas profundo. Esperaría unos minutos antes de continuar.

Naruto caminaba ¡que digo caminaba! Corría por las calles de Konoha, no miraba por donde iba, lo más importante en ese momento era llegar hasta el Greenleaf con sus amigos, que seguramente lo matarían por haber llegado tarde. Si, seguro que se habia perdido de la llegada de Tenten, de su reparación de golpes amistosos y sus bromas sobre como lucían ahora. De la charla, del café, del pastel… oh no, el pastel.

Apresuró el paso, dio vuelta en una esquina y lo próximo que miro fue el suelo.

- ¡fíjate donde dejas tus porquerías! – gritó el rubio antes de levantarse y salir corriendo sin mirar siquiera con quien se habia topado.

Tenten lo miraba perpleja ¿ese era Naruto? El torpe chico al que Sakura siempre rechazaba ¿Ese bombón era Naruto? No salía de su asombro. Pero cuando lo hizo se molestó ¿se tropieza con sus maletas y todavía le grita? Oh no, no lo iba permitir.

Antes de que esa cabellera rubia se perdiera de su vista, tomo sus maletas y empezó a perseguirlo.

- Me manda a buzón – decía Kiba marcando por milésima vez obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado – lo tiene apagado seguro ¡esa maña de tener celular y no usarlo!

- Al menos es por que lo tiene apagado – dijo Shikamaru con una ligera sonrisa burlona dirigida a Temari – hay quienes lo dejan sonar y sonar… y nunca… nunca contestan…

- Ya entendí la indirecta – dijo la chica sin saber si reírse o enojarse.

- No, si fue directa – aclaró Shikamaru – nunca contestas tu celular…

- ¡Oh, no! Soy un terrible amigo ¡abandonar así a una damisela! Que horrible soy, me daré un castigo ¡le daré 100 vueltas a toda la plaza!

- ¡¿Cien? – exclamó Kiba abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¡Tienes razón ¡son muy pocas! Mejor doscientas… ¡empezare ahora!

- No, si no quise decir eso – titubeó Kiba, ese chico empezaba a calentar.

- En lugar de ponerte a correr deberías de ir a buscarla – sugirió Sasuke.

- ¡Lamento la tardanza!

En el mismo momento que la campanita de la puerta sonó, la voz de Naruto se escucho estruendosa rebotando por las paredes, haciendo voltear a todos los clientes del lugar.

- lo… ¡lo lamento! – inmediatamente volvieron a sus asuntos, el chico se acercó a sus amigos, respirando agitadamente por correr y se desplomó en el suelo al lado del sillón de Temari - ¿y Tenten?

Todos miraron a lee y de nuevo la campanita sonó.

- ¡Lo lamento! Olvide que tenía que pasar por ella… - decía el cejudo.

- si, me di cuenta…

Todos miraron a la puerta, Tenten estaba ahí frente a ellos… bueno, tenía el cabello suelto algo desarreglado, estaba sudorosa y cargaba dos maletas más grandes que ella, pero seguro que era Tenten.

- guau... – murmuró Kiba echándole un buen vistazo a su amiga, sentándose correctamente en su asiento.

A pesar de lo agotada que se miraba todos podían notar cuanto habia cambiado en ese año y medio. Su cabello siempre agarrado ahora estaba suelto, sus ojos grandes y aniñados se habían alargado haciéndola ver mas madura, su cuerpo, bueno, normal que cambiara ya no era una niña, pero también su manera de vestir era diferente, usaba falda, Tenten nunca habia usado una falda que no fuera para deporte, y esa blusa con escote, ahora si parecía mujer no como antes.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me van a saludar?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Los primeros capítulos son de introducción, para saber mas de los personajes, además de cómo ya notaron son cortos. Las actualizaciones seran semanales, mas o menos todos los sabados.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias, espero que les haya gustado.

Noté que me falto un pedazo de summary así que lo agregue.

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Reencuentro

****Ahora con el segundo capitulo, aquí conoceremos mas sobre los personajes y sus relaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro<strong>

Todos estaban sentados en el área más grande del café. Shikamaru en el esquinero, con Neji de un lado e Ino y Sai del otro, ellos tenían vista a la ventana y podían ver quien pasaba por el pasillo interior de la plaza. En cambio Temari del otro extremo solo podía ver las caras de sus amigos y el mostrador un poco más allá. Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba estaban frente a un sillón de tres plazas donde estaban sentados Naruto y lee con Tenten en medio.

El momento del reencuentro con los abrazos y la emoción habia pasado, y ya se encontraban todos hablando sobre lo que les habia sucedido en el ultimo año y medio.

- ¿Aquí hay baño? – preguntó la recién llegada.

- Al fondo – respondió Sasuke.

- Discúlpenme, es que por culpa de alguien estoy echa una sopa – con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de Lee se dirigió al baño.

- Que cambiada – comentó Kiba.

- Si, esta muy guapa – coincidió Neji – pero muy fuera de tu alcance perro faldero…

- ¿Quién lo dice? – preguntó con un tono retador Kiba.

- Todas las chicas están fuera de tu alcance Kiba – dijo Ino – supéralo…

- Perdonen por interrumpir – habló Sai – pero como no conocí bien a Tenten nunca supe por que se fue a Suna…

- Cierto, para entonces eras el nuevo antisocial dattebayo…

- Y tu pene para entonces era del mismo tamaño que ahora, como el de un niño de 12 años…

- ¡Tú, pervertido!

- Ya no empiecen – interrumpió Sasuke.

- Su padre consiguió trabajo en Suna, uno mejor y se fueron… - explicó Neji.

- ¿De quien hablan? – preguntó Tenten llegando.

- De lo buena que estas preciosa – Kiba le guiño el ojo coquetamente, Tenten solo se rió y sentó.

- ¡Valla que han cambiado! – Exclamó Tenten sonriente – todos están muy guapos… y guapas – añadió mirando a las chicas.

- Tu no estas lo que se dice igual tampoco – comentó Sakura.

- Me encanta como se ve tu falda – dijo Ino - ¿es de diseñador?

- Eh… no estoy tan enterada de la moda, me gustó y punto…

- Bueno, igual si cambiaste sigues siendo la misma Tenten de siempre – dijo Shikamaru, mientras se agarraba el hombro donde Tenten lo habia golpeado como saludo.

- Si, esa que se fue hace año y medio y su gran despedida fue sacarme la lengua – Neji sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Es cierto ¡nos dijiste que te regresabas pero no supimos por que dattebayo!

- Naruto, no hay necesidad de gritar – dijo el Uchiha con un tic nervioso, hace mucho que el rubio no era tan escandaloso, lo que le hacia mas fácil estar con él, y si comenzaba otra vez estaba seguro que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – es que estoy emocionado ¡Tenten regresó! –abrasó a la chica efusivamente y esta, para su asombro, le regresó el abraso – parece que ya no eres tan reacia al cariño – comentó mientras se separaba.

- Es solo que los extrañaba – explicó – por ahora no me molesta…

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que hayas regresado? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- ¡Hasta parece que no te alegra verme! Y… vengo a estudiar derecho…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué derecho? – Preguntó Kiba – creí que querías ser deportista mundial-mente conocida o no se que…

- Bueno, mis gustos cambiaron, aun que sigo haciendo deporte, pero ahora es un hobby…

- ¡Entonces no me acompañaras en el mundo de los deportes! – gritó Lee desilusionado.

- Lo lamento, pero si te demandan no te voy a cobrar…

- ¿¡Por que me demandarían!

- ¿Qué tal por reventar tímpanos? – Shikamaru parecía querer sacar el sonido de su oído con el dedo meñique.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Así que derecho, podría conseguirte un trabajo en mi empresa – dijo Sasuke – después de todo la heredo en cuanto termine de estudiar administración…

- ¿Administración? – Exclamó Naruto - ¡empezamos la semana pasada la universidad por dios! ¿Por qué no me entero de nada?

- Por que estas muy ocupado mirándole el culo a Hinata – dijo Sai con una sonrisa burlona.

- Maldito hijo de tu…

- ¿Hinata? ¿No te gustaba Sakura? – interrumpió Tenten confundida.

- Si bueno, pero – Naruto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas empezó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso – con Sakura-chan no funciono…

- Pero a mí si me funciono – anunció Sasuke atrayendo a su novia y haciendo a Sakura sonrojar.

- Valla… ¡al fin se te hizo sakura! y ustedes – dijo mirando a ino y sai - ¿aun siguen? ¡Increíble!

- ¿Lo dudabas? Aun que si hemos tenido nuestros descansos – comentó Ino – pero el siempre vuelve a mi… - dijo con arrogancia.

Sai suspiró con pesadez e Ino lo golpeo "disimuladamente" con el pie, haciendo a todos reír, ya que el disimulado golpe se miro en todo su esplendor y además casi derrama el baso de café de Ino sobre la mesita.

- Bueno… ¿y que otras novedades hay? – preguntó la recién llegada intercalando miradas entre Neji y Temari que comprendieron al instante.

- ¡no se lo que quieres decir! – exclamó la chica con un ligero sonrojo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No vas a decir nada Neji? – preguntó con sorna Naruto.

- No tengo nada que agregar…

- Tan serio como siempre – murmuró Tenten - ¡te hace falta alguien que te anime! ¿y que tal con Shikamaru, Temari? – preguntó de pronto.

- Solo amigos – contesto el aludido.

- ¿y por que no intentan nada? – preguntó Tenten - Se ven bien juntos – Temari miraba a Shikamaru y negaba.

- Repito – dijo el chico – Solo amigos…

- Que aburrido ¡Si hasta te pareces a Neji de amargado!

- Que te pasa, si Neji es el alma de la fiesta – dijo Shikamaru con media sonrisa – la última vez que fuimos al bar… - Neji cubrió la boca de Shikamaru con fuerza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Tenten, Neji miro a todos amenazante.

- Se emborrachó tanto que terminó desnudo – decía Sasuke – y le hizo un baile erótico a… - Kiba saltó sobre Sakura llegando a Sasuke y le cubrió la boca.

- A Kiba – completó la frase inmediatamente Temari - lo peor del caso es que el estaba sobrio y Neji no lo dejaba ir – dijo a punto de estallar a carcajadas por el recuerdo.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamó Tenten sorprendida y divertida, mirando a Neji y a Kiba.

- ¡Hay un video! – susurró Naruto – esta en youtube…

Los dos chicos se encogieron en su asiento sonrojados y todos los demás empezaron a reír, Tenten no podía creerlo, Neji Hyuuga borracho desnudo y… dios la imagen mental era buena. Pero si le hubieran dicho hace año y medio que eso sucedería los tachaba de locos fijo.

- ¡Es lo mas traumático que jamás me ha pasado! – gritó Kiba queriendo golpear algo.

- Vamos, mírale el lado bueno, ahora puedes estar seguro que no te gustan lo chicos – dijo entre risas Temari.

- ¡Pero si nunca he dudado de mis preferencias!

- Vale, ahora ya no lo harás… - dijo Sai.

- ¡Adoro a las chicas! – decía el chico intentando no gritar.

- Si ya sabemos – dijo ino – tu eres del tipo "culo veo, culo quiero"

- Así que Kiba es todo un Casanova – dijo Tenten con un tono de sorpresa, creía que lo de preciosa lo decía de broma.

- Aspirante a – decía Sasuke.

- Yo diría mas que es un "fan" – se burlo sai – Liga mas una patata que Kiba…

- Y una patata muy fea y podrida – coincidió Temari.

- ¿Por qué? Si Kiba no tiene nada de malo – dijo Tenten, a Kiba le brillaron los ojos y se acerco a la chica.

- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo salimos nena? – dijo en un tono "seductor".

- Vale… ya entendí porque – y varios estallaron en risas.

Las pláticas absurdas continuaron durante un buen rato hasta que la primera ronda de café y pastel se terminó y las dos parejitas se retiraron, Neji y Shikamaru se sentaron en los lugares que antes ocupaban Sasuke y Sakura para estar mas cerca.

- ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? – preguntó Neji.

- Por ahora Lee me va a dar alojamiento mientras buscó un apartamento – respondió Tenten dándole un sorbo a su segundo café.

- Pues suerte con el apartamento – dijo Temari – Neji y yo llevamos ya bastante buscando uno y no encontramos nada económico…

- ¿Neji y tu? – Tenten los miraba con una sonrisa picara.

- Por separado – se apresuro a decir Neji, Temari se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Eso es lo que dicen – murmuró Naruto, sonriendo abiertamente por la mirada de reproche de Neji.

- ¿Por qué necesitan departamento?

- Pues la verdad – el teléfono de Temari empezó a sonar – disculpen – se levantó y salió del café para contestar.

Tenten miro a Neji esperando que empezara.

- Para independizarme… ya sabes que he estado viviendo en casa de mi tío desde que mis padres murieron… no quiero hacer mas estorbo y por lo mismo busco un departamento que pagare con mi propio dinero…

- ¿Y tienes? – preguntó esta vez Lee era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de "con mi propio dinero"

- Lo que me dejaron mis padres…

- ¡Eso es mucho! – Exclamó Naruto - ¿Por qué no te compras un edificio entero o algo así?

- Por que es dinero Naruto – dijo Tenten con una sonrisa amarga – el dinero nunca se sabe cuando se puede necesitar… no puedes despilfarrarlo solamente así… hay que pensar en el futuro…

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Shikamaru al notar la expresión de la chica.

- Por nada – se apresuró a decir sin convencer a nadie.

- ¡Que mierda! – murmuraba Temari mientras se sentaba de vuelta.

- Yashamaru – afirmó Shikamaru.

- Si, me dijo que tenía una semana para encontrar apartamento o me sacaba de mi casa…

- ¿Por qué es eso? – preguntó alarmada Tenten, sabia que ella y sus hermanos no se llevaban muy bien con su tío pero de eso a correrla.

- No te habia dicho, pero mis hermanos y yo tenemos un acuerdo con mi tío… en cuanto cumplamos dieciocho nos mudamos de su casa… ese era el trato por que cuidara de nosotros… - suspiró profundamente y tomo su café de la mesa y empezó a tomar con cuidado – yo soy la primera y me tengo que ir…

- Pero cumpliste años hace mucho – recordó Tenten, Lee asintió.

- De eso se trata todo – dijo por fin Shikamaru.

- Según él, ya le colme la paciencia ¡no es mi culpa que no hayan departamentos económicos! Y para terminarla de joder me va a correr si no consigo nada en una semana… - Lucía estresada, y eso era algo que a nadie le gustaba ver.

- ¡Pues si te corre puedes venirte a mi casa dattebayo! Tenemos espacio…

- Muchas gracias Naruto – la chica le sonrió cálidamente - ¡bueno! Es mejor que dejemos de pensar en cosas deprimentes ¿Tenten has tenido novio en suna?

- No, en suna los chicos no son tan guapos como aquí…

Neji al escuchar eso se alegró en su interior, una pequeña y diminuta parte de él que habia permanecido dormida durante año y medio parecía estar despertando de vuelta.

- ¡Eh! Que mis hermanos son de Suna…

- Si bueno, pero hay de chicos a chicos…

- Espera, ¿vas a estudiar en la universidad de Konoha? – preguntó Naruto como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

- Si - respondió Tenten - ¿Por qué?

- Es que todos estamos estudiando ahí – dijo Shikamaru entendiendo que era lo que estaba pensando Naruto.

- ¡Podremos vernos con frecuencia! – dijo animado Kiba.

- ¿Cuándo empiezas? – preguntó esta vez Neji.

- Mañana – respondió con una sonrisa – ya estoy una semana atrasada, me tardo más y me linchan…

* * *

><p>Gracias a Milox, Zakuro y PeteBurque por sus comentarios :)<p>

espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, seguiremos conociendo un poco mas a los personajes en los próximos por ahora ya se tienen las bases, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de todo xD.

perdon por no poder responder reviews, estoy un poco ocupada pero les prometo que los responderé en cuanto tenga tiempo.

gracias por leer.


	3. La propuesta de Sasuke

****Sasuke llega con una propuesta que va a sacar de apuros a mas de uno, y vamos a saber la razón de que el fanfic se llame "bajo el mismo techo"

* * *

><p><strong>La propuesta de Sasuke<strong>

- El peor día de todos... – sentenciaba Naruto mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería de la universidad frente Sasuke y Sakura – hemos trabajado tanto que me duele la cabeza dattebayo…

- Eso te pasa por meterte a sistemas, con lo peleado que estas con las matemáticas…

- Hay Sakura-chan, es que si me aceptaron será por algo dattebayo…

- Por un falló en el sistema, fijo – se burló Sasuke.

- ¿Y tu como vas con administración? – preguntó el rubio ignorando el comentario de su azabache amigo.

- Es una de las carreras mas alivianadas… de hecho me sorprende no verte ahí dobe, aun no es un reto para mi…

- Huy si, aun no es un reto para mi – Naruto lo imitaba con una vocecita ridícula, Shikamaru con pesadez se sentó y desparramó sobre la silla continua a Naruto - ¿ya compraste? ¿Y Temari?

- La fila estaba demasiado larga… - explicó - demasiado problemático, así que me salí… ella aun esta ahí atascada…

- Si Chouji no se hubiera ido a estudiar a suna seguro que tendría una torta extra para darte – comentó una recién llegada Ino.

- Siempre llegas así ¿no Ino puerca? – Se quejó Sakura – ni hola dices…

- Hola frentona…

- Ya no vale…

- Dios – Temari se sentó al lado de Shikamaru dejando un plato con quesadillas con fuerza sobre la mesa – siento que estamos en la secundaria otra vez, ese lugar – dijo apuntando la cafetería – es el infierno…

- Los lunes muchos tenemos hora libre a la misma hora, no hay que hacerle – Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura – todo el mundo viene a comer…

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó como saludo Tenten llegando al lado de Kiba y Sai - ¡que bueno que nos encontramos!

- ¿Por qué vienen juntos? – Interrogó Naruto – Sai y Kiba están en contabilidad y tú en derecho…

- Nuestros salones son vecinos – explicó Sai monótonamente sentándose al lado de su novia y besándola en la mejilla.

- E insisto – dijo Temari – enfrente de los solteros no, por favor…

- Sabes muy bien que eso de ser soltero se resuelve con solo una pregunta – decía Kiba mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Temari.

- Cuando los simios dominen el mundo – dijo a chica.

- ¿Eso es un tal vez?

- Solo queda un lugar – notó Tenten el único aparente espacio vacio.

- Siéntate tu, soy un caballero – le dijo Kiba – y además… yo voy por mi desayuno – y haciendo como si cargara un arma caminó hacia la caja.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su noche? – preguntó Tenten sentándose.

- Normal – respondieron varios a la vez.

- ¿Tu como has estado? – Preguntó para la sorpresa de todos Sasuke - ¿ya encontraste donde vivir?

- Dios mío – exclamó la chica – si solo ha sido una noche ¡hombre! No he comprado ni el periódico todavía…

- Vale… ¿saben donde esta Neji? – preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa donde estén los demás dattebayo?

- Es solo que tengo algo que decirle, y a ustedes chicas – dijo apuntando a Tenten y Temari – pero prefiero decirlo cuando estén los tres por que no lo repetiré…

- Pues anda, dilo, nosotras le decimos al doctor – dijo Temari empezando a comer.

- ¿Doctor? – Habló Tenten - ¿Neji estudia medicina? – Temari asintió y tragó – pues no se nada, solo sabia lo que Sasuke estudia…

- Cierto, yo te digo – decía Sakura – yo y Temari estudiamos psicología, Naruto y Shikamaru sistemas, Kiba y Sai contabilidad, Sasuke administración, y neji pues medicina…

- ¿te olvidas de mi frentona?

- E Ino estudia puercologia – se burló la pelirosa.

- Estudio nutriología – aclaró la rubia.

- Pues no me sorprende, tu siempre has sido de mantener tu peso y dietas sanas – comentó Tenten – pero parece que todos a excepción de Sasuke, Ino y Neji están en parejas en las carreras…

- Intereses comunes – dijo Sai – no es muy extraño…

- supongo…

- Lo que es extraño es que Naruto quedara en sistemas – habló de nuevo sai.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? ¿¡Tan raro es dattebayo! – Todos asintieron.

- Buenos días – Saludó Neji parándose frente a la mesa y mirando que no habia sillas - ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? – preguntó el chico mirando a Tenten.

- Cuando termine te digo – respondió la chica con una sonrisa, él también sonrió.

- Bueno, Sasuke – habló Naruto – ahora que ya están los tres aquí ¿quieres decir lo que tenias que decir?

- ¿Decir que? – preguntó el recién llegado acercándose a Tenten – Tengo algo para ti ¿podrás esperarme a la salida?

- Yo creo que si – con una sonrisa empujó a los otros para hacerle un campo a su amigo que se sentó sin dificultad.

- Te espero en la entrada a las 3 – dijo el chico.

- ¿De que se trata Sasuke? – Preguntó rápidamente Temari limpiándose la boca y dejando la servilleta en el plato vacío – espero que digas que con tu dinero nos vas a comprar un apartamento por que si no, no me interesa… ya no me queda tiempo…

- Pues de hecho se trata de eso, aun que no gastaré nada - los tres se sorprendieron, no, todos estaban algo atónitos ¿Sasuke preocupándose por sus amigos? Ya no era tan raro como en tiempos anteriores, pero aun así conseguir una casa estaba algo fuera de la amabilidad que ahora poseía – no se si recuerdan que mi tío abuelo Madara falleció – varios asintieron, Tenten dijo "lo siento" – como sea, aparentemente me dejo una cantidad generosa de dinero y una gran casa aquí en Konoha, tiene varias habitaciones y pensé que para sacarlos de un apuro podrían ir a vivir conmigo…

- ¡Eres tan considerado Sasuke-kun! – la pelirosa abrasó al aludido sonrojada.

- ¿Cuánto va a ser de alquiler? – preguntó Neji.

- ¿Alquiler? Nada, por quedarse nada, pero ayudaría si pagaran algunos gastos como agua y electricidad, lo haríamos en conjunto por supuesto ¿Qué les parece?

- Yo no se Sasuke – habló Temari.

- Yo acepto – dijo Tenten – quedarme con lee es muy bonito y todo pero no me gusta tenerlo a él y a gai-sensei todo el tiempo pidiéndome que entrenemos, creo que me quieren convencer de dejar de estudiar derecho… y eso solo en un día ¡me has salvado Uchiha! – Exclamó la chica – te besaría si Sakura no fuera tu novia…

- Buena decisión – dijo la aludida, Sasuke solo esbozó media sonrisa.

- ¿Y ustedes que dicen? – preguntó el azabache.

Todos miraron a Neji y Temari. Temari pensaba que iba a pasar de estar de mantenida en una casa a otra, aun que era conveniente, ya se estaba quedando sin tiempo, su tío ya estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas, tendría que aceptar, además de que ayudaría con los gastos, no estaría de mantenida exactamente, era una buena idea. Neji pensaba en su independencia, estar con amigos no era exactamente vivir solo, aun que se le parecía, y ya no estaría con su tío, además estando ahí podría buscar con más tranquilidad un apartamento, no es que tuviera prisa, pero no podía vivir toda su vida con sus amigos.

Ambos asintieron.

- ¡genial! – Exclamó Tenten - ¡vamos a vivir todos juntos!

Ino miro a Sakura disimuladamente, la chica tenia una sonrisa, pero ella como su mejor amiga podía notar que era falsa, seguro que los celos se la estaban comiendo por dentro, y es que la chica siempre ha sido demasiado celosa, seguro que la idea de que dos chicas, aun si son sus amigas, vivan con Sasuke era algo que no podía aceptar así de simple. Pero tenía que aguantarse, por que sus celos con Sasuke ya le habían traído muchos problemas a ella y a otras personas, como con esa chica, Karin… Sakura le hizo algo tan horrible por estar tanto tiempo pegada a él que la pobre se mudó de ciudad y ya no se supo nada de ella.

- ¿Cuándo te corren de tu casa Temari? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Este sábado…

- Ya regresé – anunció Kiba colocando un plato con una torta frente a Tenten y empujando a Sai para que se moviera y sentarse él a comer su desayuno – cortesía de la casa preciosa – le guiño el ojo a Tenten que solo rió.

- ¿Les parece bien que el viernes nos mudemos? – preguntó Sasuke.

- A mi me parece bien – Respondió Temari, ahora se sentía mas relajada, como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

- Por mi también esta bien – dijo Neji.

- Eh… yo – Tenten hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada – esta bien…

- Lo lamento – habló de pronto Sai – tendrás que gastar no solo en los tímpanos nuevos, si no por las terapias con el psicólogo para que te curen los traumas que te consigas en la casa de lee…

- Gracias por el animo…

- Siento que me perdí de algo – comentó Kiba confundido.

- A partir del viernes – empezó a decir Tenten – Temari, Sasuke, Neji y yo ¡viviremos juntos!

* * *

><p>Lo que Neji le dara a Tenten no es la gran cosa, pero sabran que fue en capitulos siguientes, por ahora se quedaran con la duda muahaha<p>

No se que mas decir del capitulo de hoy, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida :D

En el siguiente conoceremos la casa donde vivirán, aun que algunos pensaran que es un insulto decirle casa.

gracias por leer :3


	4. Un nuevo hogar

_Para empezar la despedida de Temari y sus hermanos, no es la gran cosa, después de todo se seguirán mirando. Y luego una breve descripción de la casa y al final una sorpresa del tío Madara, digamos que era un charlie harper cuando vivía._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo hogar<strong>

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Gaara, estaba serio y con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a su hermana.

Kankuro y Temari se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala, mientras que él estaba parado, recostado sobre la pared mirando a su hermana con su típica mirada expectante, que se parece mucho a la molesta y a la seria.

- ¿Me queda de otra? Yashamaru me va a correr mañana de todos modos, además no pagare renta, me evito un gasto mas… - Kankuro pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Temari y la acerco a él – los que me preocupan son ustedes, ¿van a estar bien solos con yashamaru?

Gaara hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto y asintió – No siempre puedes estar cuidando de nosotros Temari, tenemos que aprender a enfrentarnos a Yashamaru por nuestra cuenta…

- Vamos a estar bien – dijo Kankuro – somos chicos, fuertes, inteligentes – gaara bufo – como sea, nada de lo que haga Yashamaru podrá afectarnos…

- Con el dinero que no gaste en renta, empezare a ahorrar para una casa – decía Temari con una ligera sonrisa – así cuando a ustedes les toque lo que a mí, tengan un lugar a donde ir…

- Por favor… no vallas a empezar a llorar – pidió Gaara.

- Tonto, no voy a llorar, aprendí a no hacerlo desde hace mucho…– El sonido de un claxon fuera de su casa le informo que ya era hora de irse, se separó de Kankuro y se levanto del sillón – ya llegaron por mi, recuerden apoyarse y cuidarse mucho…

- ¿No quieres que te acompañemos a la casa? – preguntó Kankuro.

- No, así esta bien, no quiero que yashamaru se moleste, ya saben como es…

- ¿Vamos a desayunar juntos el domingo? – preguntó Gaara acercándose a su hermana.

- Como siempre... – dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa abrasando a su hermano pelirrojo.

Gaara sabia que a pesar de que su hermana mostrara una sonrisa, no se sentía del todo feliz, podía estar aliviada de tener un techo sobre su cabeza, pero le hería profundamente dejarlos a ellos dos en ese infierno, donde su tío llegaba borracho casi todas las noches, y donde siempre recibirían algún maltrato. Pero ya estaban grandes, y podían cuidarse ellos mismos, ¿Qué clase de hombres serian si dependieran de su hermana para defenderse? No, Temari tenia que irse tranquila, y ellos tenían que aprender a valerse por ellos mismos. Por que después de todo, no iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Temari se despidió de sus hermanos y salió de la casa hacia el auto de Sasuke que la esperaba afuera con Tenten y Neji adentro. El viaje en carro duro 20 minutos mas o menos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa de diferentes tonos azules bastante bonita y grande.

- Sasuke – habló Tenten atónita bajando del carro – yo no puedo vivir aquí…

- ¿Qué? – El azabache miro a la chica confundido mientras le daba sus maletas - ¿Por qué no?

- Es que tu nos prometiste una casa – la chica se giró y miro al Uchiha de frente - ¡esta es una jodida mansión!

Neji, Temari, Tenten y Sasuke estaban en la entrada de la casa. Desde afuera ya podía verse que tenía al menos 3 pisos sin contar que parecía estar bastante larga, también podían observar la cochera, desde la ventana frontal podían notar que estaba completamente amueblada, y los muebles lucían brillantes y lujosos.

- ¿De que hablas? Mi casa es mínimo 5 veces más grande… - comentó el azabache.

- Me voy a sentir que me aprovecho de tu nobleza… - dijo Tenten.

- Que nobleza ni que nada, entra anda… ¡los tres! Ahora los cuatro vivimos aquí… - El chico se adelantó al ver que nadie se movía para abrir la puerta – que la casa no muerde, hombre…

- ¿Por qué piensan que Sasuke es tan amable? – preguntó con suspicacia Tenten.

- Yo creo que tiene una razón oculta – comentó Temari en voz baja mientras entraban después del Uchiha.

- Guau – se le escapo a Neji al entrar.

La sala tenía pantalla de plasma, un sistema de sonido increíble, habia billar y para tirar dardos, era como un cuarto de juegos hecho y derecho. La casa del tío de Neji era más tradicional así que tanto lujo le sorprendió.

- Tengo que cambiar esto para el cuarto trasero – dijo Sasuke – es mas grande y la casa lucirá mas de adultos si ponemos una sala tradicional aquí…

- Pero el mini bar se queda ¿no? – Preguntó Temari dejando sus maletas y acercándose a las botellas de licor, empezando a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie de estas – ahora si que no tendré problemas para dormir…

- Si se queda pero en otro cuarto… la cocina es esta de la derecha – decía el chico abriendo una puerta corrediza, que dejó a la vista una moderna cocina como de esas que se miran en los programas de chefs. Con una barra y barias sillas altas para sentarse.

- Solo le hace falta el mini huerto de los vegetales y especias – comentó Neji en voz baja.

- Esta afuera – dijo Sasuke - mi tío Madara pensó que seria de mal gusto tener las plantas dentro de la casa…

- Claro, claro…

– Al fondo hay una puerta mas cómoda – dijo apuntando una puerta al estilo viejo oeste al otro extremo de la cocina – esa lleva al cuarto de juegos, bueno donde ahora será el cuarto de juegos…

Siguieron caminando por el ancho pasillo llegando a la siguiente puerta ubicada a la izquierda

- ¿Y que hay ahí? – Preguntó Tenten - ¿el mundo mágico de narnia?

- El comedor – dijo el chico abriendo la puerta, era enorme, una mesa larga con un candelabro arriba, sillas acolchadas, y otros muebles con bajillas de distintos materiales.

- ¿Cuántos reyes han comido ahí? – dijo a modo broma Temari, Sasuke sonrió.

- Esta puerta de aquí enfrente – dijo apuntando una puerta normal, de madera que estaba del lado derecho del pasillo – es la mas cercana a la puerta de entrada, para entrar al cuarto de juegos, pero al fondo cerca del ventanal que deja ver la alberca hay otra de vidrio que es automática…

- ¡Tenemos alberca! – Tenten se tambaleo un poco – Neji agárrame que me da algo…

- ¿Abajo no hay baño? – preguntó el aludido.

- Aquí al fondo a la izquierda, al lado de las escaleras – señalo Sasuke, Neji dijo "con permiso" y dejando sus maletas afuera, entró al baño.

- ¿Vamos a ver la alberca? – preguntó Tenten emocionada.

- Luego – dijo Sasuke - ahora vamos a los cuartos…

Los tres subieron por las escaleras, al subir al segundo piso se encontraron con otras escaleras enfrente y un pasillo con cuatro puertas bastante separadas.

- Cada cuarto tiene su propio baño y un escritorio, además de otras cosas… - Rápidamente Sasuke abrió las primeras dos puertas. Los cuartos estaban ambientados para dos chicas, de colores pasteles, alfombra, etc.

- ¿Qué mas tienes? – preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, Sasuke desconcertado cerro las puertas y abrió la siguientes dos, estos eran cuartos mas normales, tenían colores claros y oscuros perfectamente combinados, una era beige, con café oscuro y naranja y la otra blanca con verde y café.

- Yo quiero la que tiene verde – dijo Tenten entrando, Temari entro a la otra.

Ambas habitaciones eran fenomenales, tenían incluso computadoras, televisiones, aire acondicionado… – tu tío no escatimo en gastos – comentó Temari tirándose a la cama, que era bastante comoda.

- Increíble – Tenten dejo su maleta en el suelo y miro a su alrededor - ¡tiene balcón! – exclamó corriendo al ventanal y abriéndolo saliendo a la terraza que no era muy grande, parecida a la de un hotel – perfecto…

- Me alegra que les guste – dijo Sasuke – entonces, arriba hay un cuarto más y el mío, además de una pequeña biblioteca y una oficina con todos los utensilios necesarios para trabajos escolares, etc.… - el chico se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras – iré a desempacar… ustedes hagan lo mismo, recuerden… es su casa ahora… - y diciendo esto subió.

- ¿Ya vieron los baños? – preguntó Neji subiendo – me parece que hay oro ahí…

- Tengo miedo… - dijo de pronto Tenten – es muy raro Sasuke actuando así, ¿y si quiere engordarnos o inflarnos el ego y luego comernos?

- Sigues igual de ocurrente – comentó Temari – aun así, me gustaría saber por que nos invitó…

- ¿Dónde esta mi cuarto? – preguntó Neji algo incomodo.

- Arriba… - ambas dijeron empezando a bajar, Tenten quería ver la alberca, Temari iba por su ropa.

- Esta bien…

El chico subió y con duda empezó a abrir cada puerta, la primera a la izquierda era una oficina y la de enfrente una pequeña biblioteca, al abrir la tercera se encontró con Sasuke desempacando.

- Supongo que el de enfrente es el mío – dijo algo nervioso.

- Cálmate, ya te dije que esta bien que te quedes…

- ¿Por qué nos invitaste Sasuke?

- Por que soy un buen samaritano y me gusta ayudar a mis amigos y verlos felices

- Esa ni tú te la crees – replicó Neji.

- ¿Quién te hizo tanto mal que ya no confías?... – pregunto como si estuviera ofendido, Neji no dijo nada, solo lo miro fijamente. Sasuke suspiró – esta bien… la verdad es que mis padres no me darán dinero para pagar nada de aquí, tengo lo de mi tío pero no me durara para siempre, mi herencia no me dejaran tocarla hasta los 21 y… ¡mira esta casa! El gasto va a ser enorme… tenerlos aquí va a ser una gran ayuda…

- Me parece justo entonces – el Hyuuga se dio media vuelta y abrió su habitación, era sinceramente increíble – podría quedarme por algún tiempo – comentó para entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Tenten miro por la gran ventana que daba al patio, ahí justo frente a ella habia un pequeño techo con rociadores para el césped, sillas que lucían muy cómodas y mucho, mucho pasto. Pero lo que más le gusto a Tenten era la alberca, eso, y las abundantes flores que habia por todos lados, además del gran árbol que estaba al fondo, al lado de una puerta de madera llena de enredaderas que parecía llevar a otra dimensión. Giró sobre sus talones y miro la otra ventana frente a ella, la puerta corrediza electrónica de vidrio o como se llamase eso, esa seria la entrada de su futuro cuarto de juegos. Pero estaba tan oscuro que la curiosidad pudo con ella, ¿Qué habia ahí?

Dio 4 pasos hasta llegar frente a la puerta y esta de improviso se abrió - ¡Sasuke! – gritó.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban arriba corrieron hasta llegar a la primera planta, encontrando a Tenten plantada frente a la puerta de esa sala que hasta ahora solo habían llamado "la próxima sala de juegos"

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica con una mueca extraña.

Todos se asomaron a la habitación. En el techo habia una esfera de luces, lanzando luces rojas rosas y blancas, de unas bocinas salía una música sensual, habia una cama con colores que se miran continuamente en san Valentín, sobre esta habían pétalos de rosa, y sobre la cabecera una pecera con peces de colores diversos, también habia un armario, que al todos dar un paso se abrió mostrando infinidad de juguetitos sexuales. El lugar tenía alfombra, una muy acolchada seguramente por si las dudas, y una pequeña sala, al lado de un pequeño refrigerador que también se abrió automáticamente, mostrando varias botellas de tequila muy caro.

- Tu tío ¿Cuántos años tenia? – Preguntó Temari sentándose en la cama, encontrándose con un control y presionando un botón, la cama empezó a vibrar y a mecerse – esto seguro le facilitaba el trabajo…

- Mi tío era viejo… es hermano de mi abuelo… - el azabache se acerco a la sala y tomo otro control, pico primero el numero "1" y desde la pared una televisión salió, presiono "2" y la tele mostro la palabra "rec" en la esquina inferior derecha y pronto se miraron todos desde diferentes ángulos de la habitación.

- ¡Tu tío era un enfermo! – gritó Tenten mostrando diversos cds con nombres de mujeres y tirándolos sobre la cama.

* * *

><p><em>En esta casa se van a encontrar muchos controles, y les esperara mas de solo una sorpresa, pero no las descubrirán todas al mismo tiempo, asi ¿cual seria la gracia?<em>

_Sasuke tiene dinero, pero no es nada tonto, con todos los gastos que se hacen en una casa incluso una herencia del tio Madara puede llegar a ser insuficiente luego de un tiempo._

_Tengo rato mirando mi summary y no me gusta mucho ¿alguien me quiere ayudar a hacer otro? se aceptan sugerencias, recuerden que no solo ellos 4 vivirán en esta casa, todavía faltan 3 chicos mas. :)_

_Gracias por los reviews :D espero que les guste, en el siguiente sabremos que onda con ese "video" que se menciono antes._

_gracias por leer._


	5. El video

habra quienes encuentren OOC a Neji en este episodio... creo que todos lo haran, solo dire algo: yo ya habia advertido al comienzo del fanfic :3

en este capitulo veremos un poco del video, lo demas lo dejare a su imaginación :D ademas de noticias impactantes de Hinata, me pregunto si alguien se lo esperaba, ademas de a Shikamaru en su habitad natural... pero no se preocupen que pienso hacerlo cambiar.

por ultimo tengo que decir que en esta historia Gaara y Kankuro tienen la misma edad, son mellizos o cuates, aqui les decimos asi, o al menos yo les digo asi.

* * *

><p><strong>El video<strong>

Lo decidieron en cuanto descubrieron ese nido de amor pervertido: tenían que cambiar inmediatamente las cosas de la sala a esa habitación. Que seguro para Madara había sido el cuarto de _"juegos"_… Todos regresaron a desempacar su ropa, mientras Sasuke hacía unas llamadas, al final habían pasado dos horas cuando llegaron los de mudanzas para llevarse todo lo de esa habitación y para mover lo de la sala, también trayendo unos cuantos muebles que antes Sasuke habia ordenado por catalogo para la nueva sala de estar, y que por supuesto pagaría el dinero que su tío le dejo.

Al final del día su casa ya estaba lista y todos sentían como la tranquilidad los invadía. Se relajaban en el cuarto de juegos mirando una película de comedia mientras comían palomitas y dulces… todo parecía estar de lo mejor.

- Deberíamos de meternos a la piscina – propuso Tenten.

- Dale con tu piscina – habló Temari – ya dijimos que cuando termine la película…

- Pero es que yo quiero meterme ahora… - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

- Si quieres yo me meto contigo – se ofreció Neji sin ninguna intención aparte, solo acompañar a su amiga.

- Esas proposiciones no se hacen en publico Neji – se burló Sasuke.

- Saben lo que quiero decir…

- Me parece… - empezó a decir Tenten.

Pero no termino de responder por que el timbre de la casa sonó sobresaltando a todos, y es que no era un timbre normal, era el tono de "Batman" el que sonaba cuando llamaban a la puerta.

- Eso es genial – exclamó Tenten - ¿podremos programar otro sonido? ¿Cómo el de súper man o el lema de linterna verde?

- ¿Desde cuando sabes de súper héroes? – preguntó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento, el timbre empezaba a fastidiar, seguro era algún mocoso escandaloso haciendo una broma estúpida.

- Vamos, pasar tanto tiempo con unos frikis de los videojuegos, súper héroes y anime – decía mirando a Neji y Sasuke mientras Temari sonreía – a pesar de que hayan pasado casi dos años, perdura lo que se aprende…

- ¿Nos culpas a nosotros? – Neji se hacia el ofendido.

- Pues, era de lo único que hablaban… - dijo Tenten.

- Ahora anda Sasuke atiende a puerta que molesta el sonido después de un rato… - apuró Temari.

- Vale… - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Después de un momento de silencio donde solo se escucho el abrir de la puerta, se oyeron muchos pasos y gente hablando al mismo tiempo.

- Que escandalosos – se quejaba Sasuke entrando seguido de Kiba, Naruto y Lee.

- ¡Increíble casa teme! ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les sienta el lujo? – Naruto saludo a todos, chocando los puños con Neji y dándole besos en las mejillas a las chicas.

- Este lugar esta genial – decía asombrado Kiba – yo si me venia a vivir aquí…

- ¡Las fiestas que vamos a armar! – gritó Naruto.

- ¿Fiestas? – preguntaron al unísono Sasuke y Neji mirando al chico duramente.

- Naruto, creo que olvidas que la mitad de los "dueños" de esta casa son unos de los más amargados de la historia… - dijo con sorna Kiba llevándose de regalo unas miradas fulminantes de parte de los "dueños".

- ¿No piensan hacer una fiesta para inaugurar la casa? ¡Es lo primero que se hace dattebayo!

- No lo se Naruto – dijo Temari – luego nos tocaría limpiar a nosotros…

- ¡Nosotros los ayudamos! – gritó Lee - ¡tu si quieres! ¿Verdad Tenten?

- ¡Vamos chicos! – Animó la aludida – será divertido ¡podemos invitar a todos los de la prepa! Tengo ganas de ver a los demás… no he visto a shino, a hinata, kankuro, gaara… ¡solo los he visto a ustedes! Y no es que me moleste pero los extraño a todos…

- Me convenciste – dijo Temari con una sonrisa, se moría por mostrarles la casa a sus hermanos y ¿Qué mejor que una fiesta? – por mi está bien, pero si cumplen eso de ayudarnos – los tres chicos asintieron emocionados.

- Que mas da – dijo suspirando Neji – será divertido juntarnos todos otra vez…

- Si ustedes están de acuerdo, por mi, bien – dijo Sasuke acomodándose en el sofá – ahora dejen terminar de ver la película…

- ¡Mañana fiesta entonces! – gritaron Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- Escandalosos – susurró Sasuke – ustedes se encargan de invitar a la gente – dijo mirando a los tres - ahora quítense del medio que la carne de burro no es transparente…

- ¡Vale! – Lee emocionado levanto su pulgar con su pose genial.

Los chicos se quedaron a ver la película y luego a nadar un poco en la alberca, tomando prestados trajes de baño, menos Lee que ya iba preparado con el suyo (no pregunten).

- ¿Lee por qué te empeñas en dejarnos ciegos? ¡Esos mini calzones no te quedan bien dattebayo!

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Gai-sensei dice que expresan el poder de mi juventud!

- Nos muestran más que eso – dijo Kiba.

- Para mí que Gai-sensei quiere "probar" un poco de tu juventud – dijo Sasuke en voz baja sentado en una silla de campo cerca de la entrada a la casa, las chicas que estaban en la orilla de la alberca cerca de él lo voltearon a ver con asco.

- Gracias por las pesadillas Uchiha – Temari se metió completamente al agua y se hundió.

- Yo no podre dormir – sentenció Tenten.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó entre risas Sasuke.

- ¿Y por que no aprovechamos que no dormirás para hacer algo… productivo? – preguntó con tono sugerente Kiba.

- Vale ya no me hace gracia – dijo Tenten, antes de nadar al otro extremo de la alberca mojó al chico perro que solo sonrió divertido.

- Vale la pena intentarlo – dijo.

- No, no la vale – contradijo Sasuke tomando de su vaso.

- ¿Eso tiene alcohol? – preguntó Naruto.

- Si, ¿Por qué dobe?

- ¿Dónde hay mas? –preguntó Naruto sonriendo con malicia.

En pocos segundos Naruto perseguía a Neji con una botella de tequila en la mano mientras este corría por todo el patio sobre el pasto gritando "aleja eso de mi" y Kiba corriendo detrás de Naruto intentando impedirlo también. Los demás solo se reían.

- Es muy raro ver así a Neji – comentó Tenten regresando con los demás.

- Lo comprenderás solo cuando veas el video entero, pero entero – dijo Temari, que luego estalló en carcajadas por el efecto domino que se formó, Neji se detuvo antes de tropezar contra una raíz del árbol, Naruto no alcanzó a detenerse y se golpeó contra él, mandando a volar la botella de tequila, y Kiba termino por empujarlos a todos contra el suelo, para que luego la botella callera al suelo intacta frente a Neji.

- ¿Dónde puedo ver el dichoso video? – indagó Tenten.

Sasuke sonrió y se levanto de la silla – ven conmigo – dijo empezando a andar dentro de la casa, Tenten salió del agua y tomando una toalla lo siguió. Lee y Temari se miraron, y asintieron siguiéndoles también.

Todos habían entrado al cuarto de juegos, habia una computadora que podía conectarse a la televisión y después de prender todo lo necesario abrieron youtube y buscaron el video, pasando la ventana a la televisión y poniendo el video en todo el esplendor de la pantalla plana.

- Guau – murmuró Tenten sorprendida por lo que miraba, Neji acababa de dejar un vaso vacío al lado de unos 10 mas frente a el, lucia claramente borracho, y miraba a Kiba el chico que estaba a su lado extrañamente.

- No es algo que me guste ver pero… - decía Lee – No deja de darme risa…

_- ¿Quién quiere divertirse? – preguntó Neji en voz alta atrayendo la atención hacia él._

_- Kiba tiene cara de amargado – comento Sai – deberías de darle un poco de diversión… _

_- Kiba – dijo Neji con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba según él con movimientos felinos – vamos a divertirnos… _

_- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Neji! – Kiba retrocedía por todo el lugar mientras Neji con mirada pervertida y algo perdida lo seguía con pasos tambaleantes - ¡Alguien que le traiga un café!_

- ¡Miren su cara! – exclamó Lee.

_- ¿Café? ¡Pero si yo estoy perfe… perfec… ctamente! – decía el Hyuuga, en una de las sillas Hinata podía verse sonrojada e intentando ocultar su rostro tomada de la mano de otra persona a la que Tenten no podía reconocer – vamos sabes que quieres ¡te vi como me mirabas el otro día!_

_- ¿Mirarte? Ahh, eso… ¡no! ¡Te equivocas! Miraba el pastelillo que estaba comiéndose un brownie… ¡digo! A una chica detrás de ti que estaba comiendo un brownie, y que por siento me miraba seductoramente – por ahí se escucho un "si, claro" - ¡aléjate!_

_Neji ya habia acorralado a Kiba contra la pared y todos miraban._

_- ¿No lo vamos a detener? – preguntó la voz de Sasuke._

_- Claro que no Dattebayo – Naruto era seguramente el que grababa - ¡se esta quitando la ropa!_

_- Kyaa – se escucharon varios gritos emocionados._

_- Hinata, será mejor que llames a tu padre – dijo el chico que estaba con la aludida, la voz le era familiar a Tenten pero no sabia de que._

- ¿Quién es el chico con Hinata? – preguntó Tenten.

- Shino – contestó Temari – ahora son novios…

Esas si que eran noticias impactantes.

- ¿Pe… pero como? – preguntaba.

- Shh… aquí viene el baile – Temari la calló.

_- ¡Que baile, que baile! – animaban varias personas, entre ellos Kankuro y Gaara muertos de risa._

_Y así lo empezó a hacer._

_- Kiba – dijo Neji sacándose el pantalón haciendo un baile sensual muy torpe, Kiba no sabia donde meterse, estaba perdido – ¿quieres ver que hay aquí abajo? – preguntó señalando sus bóxers._

_- ¡NO! – Gritó histérico - ¡¿Por qué nadie me ayuda? ¡Son unos pervertidos!_

- Aquí van los bóxers – informó Sasuke desviando la mirada a pesar de que sabia que había censura no le hacia gracia mirar eso, pero de repente la imagen de la tele se congelo - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al no escuchar sonido.

Todos giraron su rostro al computador, frente al cual estaban Neji y Kiba mirándolos con reproche y los brazos cruzados.

- Eh… - Tenten se sonrojo mientras miraba a Neji en traje de baño, tan parecido a la ropa interior del video, Neji se miro y se sonrojo a más no poder.

- ¡Son todos unos pervertidos! – gritó Kiba furioso.

En el patio, Naruto estaba tirado en el pasto, con un chichón en la cabeza y la botella en la mano – valió la pena… - dijo antes de desmayarse por tremendo golpe que le dieron sus dos amigos.

Media hora más tarde estaban todos de nuevo dentro de la casa, en el cuarto de juegos charlando de todas esas cosas que les habían sucedido a los otros compañeros y amigos de la prepa.

- Yo sigo sin poder creer que Hinata y Shino sean novios – dijo Tenten.

- Cuando sucedió – decía Neji – tampoco nosotros podíamos creerlo…

- Ninguno dio indicios de nada – comentó Kiba – simplemente un día llegaron al salón tomados de la mano y listo, ya era oficial…

Tenten bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas, donde Naruto estaba recostado con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza - ¿y tu como lo tomas?

- Estoy acostumbrado a que la persona que me gusta ame a alguien mas – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados - ¡Igual no me rendiré dattebayo! – Exclamó mientras se levantaba y apretaba su puño decidido – mi cabeza – se quejo para recostarse de nuevo en las piernas de Tenten.

- Lamento haberte golpeado – se disculpó Neji – creo que me he vuelto un poco paranoico con el alcohol… que tome un poco no significa que pasara lo de a otra vez…

- Hablando de eso – habló Temari – siempre me pregunte por que habías tomado tanto…

- Ese día Neji…

- No Lee – interrumpió Neji, Lee lo miró y Neji negó – Es personal…

- ¿Qué otra cosa sucedió en mi ausencia? – preguntó Tenten intentando desviar el tema.

- Mi hermano Gaara también consiguió novia… - dijo Temari intentando ocultar su desagrado.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Me alegra! – Exclamó Tenten - Siempre que lo miraba en el patio estaba tan solo… me daba penita… pero… ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó al mirar la cara de fastidio de Temari.

- Es que la chica es un asco, siento que se aprovecha de él… a pesar de que ya es mas sociable, para las cosas del amor es un principiante, y el pobre no sabe que lo esta manipulando…

- ¿Manipulando? – balbuceo Tenten, su amiga asintió.

- Creo que piensa que Gaara es una tarjeta de crédito andante, y todo porque es el heredero de la empresa de nuestro padre… - la chica bufó y tomo un trago de su refresco.

- ¿Y Kankuro? – Preguntó Neji – creí que el varón más grande era el que heredaba…

- Técnicamente, Gaara es dos minutos mayor que él – dijo Temari – pero eso no tiene nada que ver, el caso es que ambos heredan, y la chica, cuando mira a Gaara lo único que mira es dinero…

Pero su hermano no entendía eso, porque para él la chica parecía ser su mundo entero, y cuando estaba a su alrededor, simplemente no podía evitar girar en su órbita, entonces ya no pensaba en nada más. Algunos dirían que esto lo causa el amor, pero ¿Qué clase de amor se basa en dinero? Para ella a su hermano le faltaban unas cuantas neuronas… es por eso que se preocupaba tanto por él y Kankuro, para estas cosas simplemente no tienen cabeza, no saben cuidarse de esas caza fortunas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Para Shikamaru la tarde había sido de lo más relajada, había abierto un six de cerveza y se las había empinado todas mientras fumaba en su habitación y miraba películas gore, cosa que lo dejo bastante volado, y no tardo nada en quedarse dormido sobre lo que debería ser su cama, pero que era una torre de ropa limpia sin guardar.

- Este chico está muy mal – susurro Yoshino la madre de Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo - ¿Pero qué he hecho yo mal para que sea así?

- Tú no has hecho nada malo… - decía su marido, Shikaku Nara, entrando también por la puerta y abrazándola por la espalda – es solo que este chico necesita una buena sacudida de su mundo, para que al fin, logre bajarse de la nube que se creó para escapar de todo…

- ¿Qué planeas que hagamos? – preguntó la mujer mirando con asco el cuarto de su hijo, que va tampoco estaba tan mal, pero ella lo miraba todo con ojos de madre, y solo la ropa sucia en el suelo ya era algo inaceptable.

- Una lección de vida… tendrá que aprender a valerse por sí mismo…

Esa noche Shikamaru tuvo un sueño horrible, donde se despertaba sobre una nube que reventaba, y terminaba en un manicomio, con todos sus amigos más cercanos.

Sí, eso era de locos.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

a principio pensaba hacer los capitulos cortos, pero creo que mientras la historia avance empezaran a ser mas largos, quiero resolver los problemas de todos estos chicos.

por eso incluí un problema con una chica para gaara, ya que al principio no pensaba ponerlo como personaje "principal" basicamente era la historia de 7 chicos.

si cambia mucho creo que tendre que buscar un nuevo summary xD completamente diferente.

¡gracias a milox por tu summary! solo que no me cupo xD

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer!

si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda pueden escribirla yo intentare responderla n_n


	6. Trabajos y osos

**Trabajos y osos**

Era sábado en el mañana, Tenten tenía la puerta de su habitación y las ventanas abiertas, el aire que entraba era bastante placentero, sentía que delicadamente pasaba sobre su piel. Estaba en esos momentos en los que estas entre dormido y despierto, que escuchas todo pero no puedes levantarte.

- Maldición – escuchó murmurar a Temari y luego unos pasos caminando de aquí para allá alrededor del lugar – Maldita alarma – volvía a murmurar la chica, una puerta se abrió y en pocos segundos el sonido de agua cayendo a chorros se hizo presente.

- ¿Qué demonios? – murmuró Tenten adormilada, tomo su celular de la cómoda y miro con dificultad la hora, creía haber visto las 7: 30 - ¿Por qué tan temprano? – masculló entre dientes levantándose con pereza de la cama y dirigiéndose a su propio baño para lavarse la cara.

Escuchó como el sonido del agua se habia detenido después de unos minutos y como los cajones del armario de Temari se abrían y cerraban rápidamente. Luego de terminar y estar algo más despierta Tenten salió de su habitación entrando a la de su amiga.

- Buenos días – saludó Temari con ligas en la boca y el cabello entre las manos.

- ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano? – preguntó mientras observaba algo increíble: Temari con una cola de caballo alta, seguro que habría hecho un escándalo al respecto si no estuviera más dormida que Shikamaru en clase de historia.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí nada – terminó de cepillarse el fleco y se dirigió a maquillarse al baño.

- ¡Que si por que tan temprano! – quiso gritar, pero su voz logro salir normal, aun tenia las cuerdas bucales adormecidas.

- Ah… voy a trabajar – informó poniéndose brillo en los labios.

- ¿Trabajar? ¿A dónde?

– Listo – murmuró para si misma terminando de pintarse – lo siento Tenten pero ya voy tarde – decía tomando una bolsa y guardando cosas que Tenten no podía ver bien – Cuando regrese hablamos ¿ok? – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y salió de su habitación cerrándola detrás de ella.

- Que sueño – murmuró antes de caer sobre la cama de su amiga y quedándose dormida otra vez.

Neji solía levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio y justo cuando Temari iba saliendo él acababa de llegar de correr - ¿Al trabajo? – preguntó mirándola tomar barritas energéticas y un bote de agua de la cocina, la chica asintió mientras tomaba sus llaves del bote donde las tenían – Pues vas muy guapa – comentó.

Temari se sonrojo ligeramente al oír eso – Tu no estas nada mal con esa ropa deportiva, te miras muy sexy – dijo abriendo la puerta – nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió antes de irse rápidamente.

El chico se quedo mirando unos momentos la puerta, y luego tomo agua de su botella de plastico dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para tomar un baño.

Sasuke se acercaba a los cuartos de las chicas, él también estaba despierto desde hace rato, pero no habia ejercitado, solo se habia alistado para su desayuno con Sakura, su pelirosa novia se levantaba muy temprano en fin de semana y él tenia que acomodarse a su horario. Primero llamó a la puerta de Tenten pero nadie le contesto, así que asumió que estaba dormida, y luego se giro para hablarle a Temari. Dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y luego dijo su nombre, recibiendo un ligero quejido de atrás de la puerta.

- Temari, voy a desayunar y luego al centro comercial ¿se te ofrece algo? - al no recibir mas respuesta que otro quejido abrió la puerta, en la cama estaba la chica hecha un ovillo bajo las sabanas - ¿No tienes trabajo? ¡Levántate floja!

Queriendo sorprenderla le saco la sabana de golpe pero esta estaba enrollada con el pie de la chica haciendo que también ella se callera de la cama - ¡lo lamento yo!… - quito la sabana y encontró a Tenten, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡¿Qué a nadie en esta casa le gusta dormir? – gritó la chica.

- Lindas pantis – dijo el azabache algo sonrojado, ella se miró, tenia que tener el pantalón puesto por que no duerme en ropa interior, y si, lo tenia puesto pero gracias a que Sasuke jaló la sabana se llevo para abajo los pantalones también - ¿ositos?

- ¡Pervertido!

Tenten parecía haberse despertado por completo, y eso no era algo bueno teniendo en cuenta que empezaba a lanzar almohadas al azabache, y ella tenia un muy buen brazo.

Mas tarde, Neji y Tenten estaban en la cocina, él hacia el desayuno y ella dormitaba sentada en la mesa mientras miraba distraídamente un álbum entre sus manos. Un álbum que casualmente Neji le dio al terminar el primer día de clases.

- ¿Hasta ahora lo miras? – preguntó el chico mirando a su amiga de reojo.

- Si, lo lamento, fue una semana ocupada, muchas clases y eso – dijo dándole vuelta a una pagina - ¡¿Recuerdas esto? – exclamó de pronto emocionada levantándose con el álbum y acercándolo a Neji.

El Hyuuga miro el álbum luego de girar unos hot cakes. La foto que apuntaba Tenten era una que se tomaron el primer día de clases de tercer semestre, medio año antes de que Tenten se fuera a Suna. Estaban ellos dos y Lee, juntos en la entrada del instituto. Lee sonreía con su pulgar en alto mientras Tenten en medio de ellos los abrazaba sobre los hombros a ambos con una gran sonrisa, y luego estaba él, mirando a sus amigos con un ligero sonrojo.

- Te miras tan avergonzado – comentó Tenten – Recuerdo que siempre tenias esa clase de expresión cuando Lee hacia esas poses…

- Ah… si…

No, eso no era correcto, en aquel entonces, él siempre tenía esa expresión cuando estaba con ella, por que en tercer semestre a Neji le gustaba Tenten.

- Recuerdo que estaba coladita por Kankuro – recordó la chica - ¿seguirá igual de bueno? Lastima que sea menor de edad aun, pero faltan pocos meses – divagaba la chica.

En el instituto era tan notorio lo que Neji sentía que el mundo entero lo sabia, menos ella, pero ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Si solo tenía al hermano de Temari en la mente.

- Si, Kankuro era de lo único de lo que hablabas, recuerdo que me tenias arto – dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Neji nunca le dijo nada sobre lo que sentía, ahora se arrepentía de eso, seguramente el no haber confesado esos sentimientos hacían que él ahora se sintiera algo incomodo cuando hablaba de esa clase de cosas con ella.

- Poco después nos pusimos de novios – decía la chica regresando a su asiento mientras recordaba esos últimos meses en el instituto de Konoha - aun que solo duramos 3 meses y medio, luego me mudé… igual la relación no era muy buena, Kankuro besa muy bien pero no era un novio detallista ni nada, mas que nada estábamos pasando el rato…

Tenten era así, si le dabas cuerda con alguna anécdota o hecho del pasado no dejaba de hablar de eso hasta que se cansaba, habia algo más interesante de que hablar, o si el tema empezaba a ponerla incomoda, Neji tenia que cambiar el tema o esa incomodidad en el pecho simplemente empezaría a crecer.

- Buenas – saludó Kiba entrando a la casa - ¿Qué hacen aquí solos? – preguntó pícaramente.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – interrogó Neji luciendo extrañado pero interiormente agradecido.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – indagó Tenten.

- Eh… ¿me creen si les digo que ahora tengo poderes de tele transportación? – Ambos negaron - ¿y si les digo que la ventana esta abierta?... – ellos solo se le quedaron mirando - esta bien, ayer me llevé una llave…

Neji se acerco y puso la palma de la mano frente a Kiba, este suspiró y le entregó la llave de mala gana – la de la puerta de atrás también – recordó Tenten.

- Mierda – susurró el chico y luego devolvió la llave, Neji las regresó a donde pertenecían.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Lo invitó Tenten – Sasuke y Temari se fueron y Neji hizo demasiado para dos… - dijo mirando todos esos hot cakes que Neji habia hecho sin darse cuenta, mientras hablaban.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Siéntate entonces - dijo Neji colocando un plato frente a Tenten.

- Gracias…

- ¿Aun en pijama Tenten? – se burló Kiba.

- No, si ya estoy cambiada ¿¡no te gusta la nueva moda de suna!

- Ya entendí el sarcasmo…

El chico perro se sentó en una de las sillas en la barra de la cocina y Neji le dejo un plato con hot cakes, tocino y un huevo, además de un vaso de leche chocolatada, luego el Hyuuga se sentó a comer con ellos.

- ¿En que trabaja Temari? – preguntó Tenten mientras miraba una foto de ella con sus hermanos en el álbum. Kankuro y Gaara siempre le habían parecido a Tenten muy guapos, pero solo se intereso por el primero por que, a pesar de que ambos eran mellizos, Gaara era muy callado y tímido. Igualmente ambos le agradaban, recordaba que cuando estaba de novia con kankuro, podía estar tardes enteras con Gaara a solas en su casa sin sentirse incomoda para nada, era lo mismo con los otros dos, Temari y Kankuro, simplemente eran muy agradables.

- Me parece que es recepcionista en el consultorio de una psicóloga… - contestó Neji algo perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando su desayuno – Trabaja de Lunes a Jueves saliendo de la universidad hasta las 10 y los sábados en la mañana de 7:30 a 12…

- ¿Te parece? ¡Si hasta el horario le dijiste! – se burló Kiba, Neji se sonrojo ligeramente, terminando con sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Todos tienen trabajos? – indagó Tenten.

- La mayoría – dijo Kiba – yo por ejemplo, trabajo en la veterinaria de mi tío, Sakura ayuda en una farmacia, Hinata es mesera, Shikamaru me parece que hace algo en un café internet… - se detuvo para comer y tragar – Naruto en una tienda de videojuegos, Sai me parece que prueba motos o carros… no se lo que hace Sai pero tiene que ver con vehículos…

- Kiba – interrumpió Neji – come y no hables, tienes algo de cara en tu comida… - dijo intentando sonar gracioso, al menos Tenten se rió un poco.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta la boca.

- ¿Tu que haces Neji? – preguntó Tenten.

- Trabajo en el hospital, como auxiliar de oficina, claro, por lo pronto…

- Valla, ¿en general todos trabajan entonces?

- Sasuke no – respondió Neji – Él la tiene muy fácil…

- Es un teme como diría Naruto… - dijo Kiba.

- Pues valla, creo que yo también debería de conseguirme un trabajo…

- Si quieres puedo preguntarle a mi tío si tiene algo en su empresa… - ofreció Neji.

- Gracias, eso seria de mucha ayuda… Seguro que con los gastos que va a generar este lugar con lo que me mandaran mis padres no me alcanzara…

- De nada – Neji miró a Kiba apuntándolo con el tenedor con el que comía - ¿no deberías estar planeando una fiesta en nuestra casa?

- Tengo a Naruto y Lee encargándose de eso – dijo con arrogancia.

- Querrás decir que los hartaste y te mandaron a casa – corrigió Neji.

- La verdad yo me fui por que no aceptaban mis sugerencias ¿¡quien no quiere un tubo para que las chicas bailen! – Tenten fulmino con la mirada a Kiba – Esto no puede ser bueno – susurró el chico antes de que Tenten le regalara un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

Neji sonrió divertido levantándose de la mesa mientras Tenten y Kiba se peleaban. Se acercó a la alacena para buscar miel para ponerle a los hot cakes encontrándose dentro de esta un control remoto.

- ¿Quién dejo un control dentro de la alacena? – preguntó mostrándolo a los otros dos que ya se habían calmado.

- Ayer que llegamos ya estaba ahí – comentó Kiba con una marca roja en forma de mano en la mejilla derecha – Cuando vinimos a hacer palomitas Naruto y yo lo encontramos, pero nos dio pereza sacarlo…

- ¿Qué hará? – Preguntó Tenten levantándose de la silla y tomando el control – espero que no sea una sorpresa mas de parte del tío Madara… - dijo antes de hacer click en el botón _"On"._

Pero nada sucedió.

- Tal vez no haga nada – comentó Neji.

- Algo tiene que hacer – insistió Tenten, picando varias veces el botón _"On" _hasta que se aburrió y empezó con otro botón _"Out"._ Cuando picó este segundo, una luz roja en el control se encendió – parece que lo prendí… - luego volvió a poner _"On",_ a lo lejos empezó a escucharse una música disco.

- Suena como cuando voy al antro… ese que tiene la pista de patinaje con luces de colores que sale del suelo – dijo Kiba.

- El sonido viene del patio – notó Neji.

- ¿Ustedes creen que sea una pista de baile? – indagó Tenten, todos se miraron curiosos y se dirigieron hacia el patio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Llegas tarde – se quejó la pelirosa haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos, mientras estaba sentada en una mesa para dos.

- Lo siento, tuve un problema con osos – Sakura lo miro extrañada – no, nada… olvídalo ¿ya ordenaste? – preguntó luego de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla y sentarse frente a ella.

- No – respondió sonriendo, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos como Sasuke suele hacer – Estaba esperando por mi guapo novio para hacerlo…

- A si ¿y cuando va a llegar? – Preguntó el chico tomando el menú de la mesa - No se valla a poner celoso – dijo el azabache mientras llamaba a la mesera. Sakura rio entre dientes.

- ¿Esta listo para ordenar? – preguntó la mesera, dirigiéndose a Sasuke con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Si, a mi dame un desayuno número 2 y… ¿Sakura que vas a pedir?

La aludida miraba con suspicacia a la mesera, que a regañadientes la miraba a ella esperando a que ordenara – lo mismo que tú Sasuke-kun – contestó con voz melosa mirando al azabache y tomando su mano mientras la mesera apuntaba la orden.

- ¿Algo de beber? – preguntó de nuevo la mesera observando a Sasuke.

Sakura sonreía con la mejor sonrisa falsa que poseía mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su novio – yo quiero un jugo de Naranja Sasuke-kun…

- Que sean dos – dijo el chico entregando el menu.

- ¿No se le ofrece nada mas? – preguntó con un tono sugerente la mesera.

- No gracias – respondió el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa amable y fugaz.

- Enseguida les traigo sus órdenes…

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sasuke en cuanto se fue la mesera.

- No ¿Por qué?

- Me cortas la circulación de los dedos – comentó el chico mirando su mano.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la pelirosa soltando la mano de su novio – no es nada… ¿no hace calor aquí? – dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

- Tal vez deberías de quitarte el saco… - Sakura asintió algo avergonzada y se quitó el saco, Sasuke al mirar el estampado de la blusa de la chica no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La pelirosa se miro la blusa – es un oso ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

- No nada – respondió con un ligero sonrojo - ¿Qué onda con las chicas y los osos?

Sakura lo volvió a mirar extrañada, pero al preguntar que sucedía Sasuke evadió el tema, sabia como reaccionaria su novia si se enteraba que por accidente habia mirado la ropa interior de Tenten, no quería problemas tan temprano.

- ¿Ya te invito Naruto a la fiesta de hoy? – preguntó el azabache, ahora era él el que intentaba cambiar el tema.

- Invito a todos los de la prepa, lo publicó en facebook… ¿Qué pasa con los osos?

- Ya te dije no es nada, entonces ¿iras?

La mesera llegó con los jugos de naranja, y luego de sonreír un poco mas a Sasuke, se fue contoneando las caderas hasta el mostrador.

- Si… - respondió Sakura después de una pequeña pausa – iré Sasuke-kun – diciendo esto, le dedico al azabache una gran sonrisa, mientras pensaba en excusarse para ir al baño y hacer que esa mujerzuela dejara de ofrecerse de esa manera a SU novio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Madre, voy a ir a una fiesta esta noche – informó Shikamaru de pasada mientras abría el refrigerador de la cocina y sacaba el bote de leche, bebiendo directamente del embase.

- ¡No seas puerco! Sírvete en un vaso… - regañó la madre.

- ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntó Shikaku levantando la mirada de su periódico, su hijo asintió mientras se servía la leche en un vaso, Yoshino y Shikaku Nara se dedicaron miradas cómplices – me parece bien hijo – dijo con media sonrisa regresando a su periódico.

- ¿A qué hora te vas? – preguntó su madre con la misma sonrisa preparando el desayuno.

- Pienso que a las 10 – respondió empezando a beber leche mientras intercalaba miradas entre sus padres, generalmente se molestaban cuando decía que iba a salir, que era muy vago, que siempre estaba de fiestas, etc. Pero ahora nada. Muy sospechoso – es en la nueva casa de Sasuke…

- ¿Hasta las diez? ¡Qué desperdicio! ¿Por qué no te vas a las 8? – sugirió Yoshino.

Shikamaru miro a su madre con suspicacia – Porque a esa hora apenas habrá empezado verdaderamente la fiesta… - respondió sentándose en la mesa frente a su padre, esperando por su desayuno.

- Tendrías que comprarle algo para la nueva casa – opinó Shikaku – si eso… te daré dinero para que vallas y busques algo bonito y útil que darle…

- No creo que sea…

- A callar – interrumpió la madre – ya sabes que nosotros los Nara somos muy atentos, si uno de tus amigos ha conseguido _independizarse_ y ahora va a vivir _por su cuenta_ con su _propio dinero_ es algo para celebrar, es completamente normal que le lleves algo…

- y Necesario – agregó Shikaku – está dicho, sales a las 7 más tardar 8 para buscarle un buen regalo para la casa…

Sus padres tramaban algo seguro, no eran normales esas sonrisas que llevaban en el rostro, pero Shikamaru sabia, que cualquier cosa que estuvieran planeando, no había manera de detenerla, en ese caso ¿Por qué molestarse? Mejor dejar que sea lo que el destino quiera. Porque preocuparse sería demasiado problemático.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 esta semana fue la ultima de clases asi que de ahora en adelante creo que podre darme tiempo de contestarles asi que si tienen alguna duda pregunten.<p>

voy a aclarar sobre las parejas, tengo planeado un NejiTema, pero para los fans del shikatema no se me vallan a suicidar que en esta historia todo puede pasar.

Sobre Sasuke y Sakura se que son melosos, pero ¿han visto esas parejas que parece que dependen uno del otro? asi se muestran, muy melosos y cariñosos, pero son interiormente inseguros en algunos casos, no se si en todos. Pero no se preocupen, tengo planes para la parejita, xD

Neji sintio algo por Tenten, pero ahora no le gusta, ¿ustedes no han sentido esa incomodidad? que cuando alguien que te guto te habla de asuntos del amor es algo raro, bueno a mi me ha sucedido antes, es solo la incomodidad, pero el no siente nada.

¿Alguna pregunra? si es por el boton, si era una pista de baile, la conoceremos en el siguiente capitulo :D

oh si sobre shikamaru, creo que ya se imaginaran lo que le sucedera al pobre, asi que no creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero ya ven, preocuparse por ello sera demaciado problematico, quiero que espabile y deje de ser vago, ya veré como lo logro.

gracias por leer n.n por cierto si tienen sugerencias para la fiesta la acepto, enserio tengo problemas para escribir ese capitulo, no soy una persona fiestera (principalmente por mis padres que no me dejan) asi que ni idea de que puedo hacer. tengo unas ideas, pero ademas de eso nada, así que tengo el capitulo por la mitad ¡ Enserio ayúdenme! les dare crédito cuídense )


	7. La fiesta

****Hola! Feliz Navidad atrasada.

lamento mucho la tardanza, :/ primero tuve un problema con el capitulo y segundo las fiestas llegaron y a penas pude escribir.

No alargare mucho la fiesta, por lo tanto habrá partes que serán básicamente narración. aun que probablemente el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo, por las "consecuencias" de una reunión de este tipo... ya saben, cuando tomas, a veces las cosas se ponen "locas".

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta<strong>

La fiesta en la casa de los chicos no sería algo grande, solo sería una reunión de todos los compañeros y amigos que tenían en la preparatoria, un reencuentro simple en el que harían lo que les plazca. El lugar ya se encontraba adornado, los globos de todos los colores estaban esparcidos por todos los rincones del primer piso de la vivienda; la cocina a su vez también estaba repleta de todo lo necesario, sobre la barra había platos hondos llenos de papas fritas, palomitas, chicharrones, en trastes hondos más pequeños había cremas, de salchicha, de atún, también había chile preparado en el cual sumergir la botana, había platos planos con comida como sándwiches de salami y queso, de jamón, de atún, etc. Pero lo más importante y en lo que parecieron haber puesto más esmero, fueron las bebidas. Había una gran cantidad de alcohol: las botellas de tequila del tío Madara estaban rodeadas de vasitos tequileros, con limón partido y un plato con sal, había "Caribe" una bebida alcohólica con sabores como manzana verde y kiwi, durazno, y tinto, además de varias botellas de vino tanto tinto como blanco, y otros más que seguramente ni siquiera les miraron el nombre pero ellos los compraron. Además de alcohol, también habían unas jarras de limonada y Jamaica, y como si la vida de todos dependiera de ello, litros y litros de Coca-Cola.

Algunos ya se encontraban en la sala, charlando con la música en un volumen bajo esperando a que los demás llegaran.

- Lo único que falta es una pista de baile – comentó Sakura mirando a su alrededor con un brillo en los ojos.

- Hoy en la mañana descubrimos que hay un control que hace que del suelo del patio salga una – dijo Tenten - ¿Te la muestro? – preguntó emocionada.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Sakura iluminada por una sonrisa, y luego de que Tenten se la regresara, ambas chicas salieron por el ventanal.

- Me traje un bikini por si las dudas – le presumía Ino a Temari, que simplemente fingía estar escuchándola – y es que esa alberca se mira de lo más apetecible…

- Me obligó traer uno también – Susurró Sai con mala cara a Sasuke y Kiba – un calzoncillo…

- ¿De esos apretados? – preguntó Kiba empezando a reír.

- Hasta parece que me lo regalo Lee – respondió Sai asintiendo.

- Te compadezco – dijo en un tono burlón Sasuke, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sai.

- ¿Van a venir tus hermanos? – preguntó Neji a Temari, dándole un ligero toque en el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Claro – respondió rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo ¿Desde cuándo se ponía así solo con el toque de Neji? Se daba pena, ella, siempre una mujer que se jactaba de no ser manejada de esa manera por sus sentimientos, ¿tanto le gustaba Neji? – llamaron hace poco avisando que ya venían…

- ¡Shikamaru ya llego ´ttebayo! – anunció a todo pulmón Naruto entrando por la puerta de la cocina con Shikamaru siguiéndole por atrás.

- Si, si, pero no hay por qué gritarlo dobe – se quejo Sasuke sobándose las sienes y fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

- ¿Qué traes ahí Shika? – preguntó Temari levantándose de su asiento y tomando una gran caja con envoltorio azul y un moño plateado – esta pesado…

- Es un regalo – dijo el chico tomando de regreso la caja – mis padres insistieron en que tenía que traerles algo "bueno" para la casa… son unos pesados…

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sasuke levantándose y tomando la caja.

- No lo vallas a agitar – avisó Shikamaru – es una bajilla… - Dijo sentándose al lado de Ino - ¿Hablaste con Chouji? – preguntó a la rubia.

- ¡Si! – exclamó emocionada, y empezó a relatar lo que el chico le había contado sobre su primera semana de clases, como si estuviera viviendo la aventura de su vida, aun que lo que realmente hiso fue asistir a clases y hacer unos cuantos amigos. Pero así era Ino, todo lo hacía ver fabuloso.

Tenten y Sakura miraban la gran pista rectangular, eran cuadros de colores que cambiaban con cierta rapidez, dependiendo de la tonada de la canción, en las orillas tenía luces que iban directo al cielo y se movían como en los concentos, estaba grandiosa, y tenía sus propias bocinas saliendo del suelo por donde se escuchaba la música.

- Creo que el tío Madara tenía algo con los controles – comentaba Tenten - en la tarde me encontré con uno en mi cuarto que hacia salir de una parte de la habitación una maquina de dulces…

Mientras Tenten hablaba, Sakura se encontraba en su mundo, abstraída mirando como las luces de la pista cambiaban. Pero su mente viajaba por lares que no incluían para nada dicha pista, sus cavilaciones estaban dirigidas en su novio, dentro de la casa, y estas dos chicas que ahora vivirían con él. Si que estaba preocupada, y a pesar de no quererlo demostrar, de no querer revelar su inseguridad, tenía que decir algo, algo que dejara muy en claro, pero de una manera sutil, lo que ella NO quería, ni permitiría que sucediera.

- Sakura, Sakura – llamaba Tenten mientras agitaba rápidamente una mano frente al rostro de la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó distraída la aludida.

- Que… ¿En qué piensas? – Tenten se preocupo un poco por la expresión pérdida de su amiga.

- Tenten – dijo Sakura mirándola, luego sonrió con malicia disimulada y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la aludida – Te miras tan linda…

- Ee… gracias – Tenten le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga, el tono que estaba usando no le gustaba por alguna razón.

- Tan, pero tan linda – volvió a decir con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? Aprietas mis cachetes como si quisieras sacarles jugo – comentó Tenten con cuidado.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó soltándola – no mido mi fuerza – le sonrió de nuevo a Tenten que la miraba con suspicacia – sabes Tenten, me encanta que tu y Temari vivan aquí – dijo sonriendo falsamente - ¡así podrán cuidarme a mi Sasuke-kun de las fans locas! – exclamó tomándole las manos a Tenten, feliz y sonriente - ¿Lo cuidaran verdad?

- Ee… Por… Por supuesto que sí – respondió Tenten sorprendida.

- ¡Que linda, gracias! – Exclamó Sakura tomando el control y guardando la pista de baile que se escondió rápidamente bajo el suelo junto con las bocinas – vamos para adentro – animó la pelirosa empezando a andar.

Tenten miro sorprendida a Sakura, esa chica tenia claramente un problema. La manera en la que me había hablado, parecía que quería manipularla, y al mismo tiempo se sintió amenazada, como si Sakura le estuviera advirtiendo que no se acercara a Sasuke ¿Es que desconfiaba de ella? Está bien que Sasuke sea guapo pero no necesariamente estarán todas bajo sus pies. En especial Tenten, que era completamente fiel a sus amigas, y respetaba a sus novios sin queja alguna.

- Sakura – llamó Tenten a espaldas de la aludida – Yo jamás te traicionaría ¿de acuerdo? Puedes confiar en mí – dijo segura.

Sakura se giro y le sonrió tan sincera como las palabras de Tenten habían sido y juntas entraron de regreso a la casa.

Al entrar a donde la fiesta estaba, se encontraron con que todos los demás amigos y conocidos de la preparatoria ya estaban en la habitación, hablando animadamente en grupos. Sakura se dirigió directo a donde Sasuke, mientras que Tenten contemplaba la escena.

Gaara y Kankuro hablaban animadamente con Neji y Temari, al parecer sobre la casa. Ambos hermanos estaban muy guapos, habían crecido después de todo, pero por su altura, nadie creería que ambos son un año menor que Temari. Gaara tenía el cabello más largo, y su mirada que solía dar miedo, ahora lucia más serena, incluso sonreía ligeramente. Kankuro estaba bastante… grande, su cabello desordenado y ojos oscuros, además de esa camiseta blanca entre abierta y holgada lo hacían lucir bastante bien. Tenten no podía creer que pudiera haber chicos tan guapos en Konoha, no cabía duda que no había lugar como el hogar.

Miró un poco más a la derecha, donde Hinata y Shino estaban sentados juntos charlando con Naruto y Kiba. Hinata estaba muy bonita, su cabello largo hoy lo tenía arreglado en dos trenzas, su cuerpo ya no era para nada el de una niña. Luego estaba Shino, sorprendentemente descubierto, a ese chico siempre se le miraba con algo encima, un gorro, unos lentes, un saco y algo más, pero ahora solo tenía una camiseta de botones a cuadros y sus típicos lentes, tenía el cabello más corto, sí, eso era lo que había cambiado más que nada.

Mirando la habitación tal como ella lo estaba haciendo, estaban Deidara y Konan, integrantes del típico grupo de la preparatoria "los populares" pero llamados por sí mismos "Akatsuki", ambos estaban con Tenten en el salón del instituto, pero el resto iba en diferentes aulas, y algunos eran mayores, como el hermano de Sasuke, que perteneció a los senpais de "Akatsuki" junto con Kakuzu, Kisame y Yashiko, también llamado Pein. Estos chicos se conocían de otros lados, de la infancia, del barrio etc., y por su apariencia misteriosa y su extraña unión grupal, atraían a los demás chicos del instituto, logrando que en poco tiempo fueran reconocidos por todos por el nombre que se crearon… Pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Sakura era molestada por Lee mientras con grititos intentaba llamar la atención de su novio, que por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con Shikamaru sobre el sistema de sonido, Ino y Sai no se encontraban en ningún lado, Tenten esperaba que estuvieran en la cocina y no en otros "asuntos" en alguna de sus habitaciones.

En cuanto notaron su presencia, los chicos que no habían mirando a Tenten fueron rápidamente a saludarla, los abrazos y halagos por parte de sus amigos no tardaron en llegar así como las respuestas de ella hacia como lucían ellos.

Pero los saludos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por Ino y Sai, que llegaban junto con Juugo y Suigetsu con botellas de alcohol.

- Vamos a hacer que esta fiesta se ponga interesante – gritó Ino alzando una botella de licor.

Esto pareció emocionarlos a todos, que rápidamente se reunieron en el área de los sillones. Algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, otros parados, y algunos suertudos se encontraban sentados en los sillones del lugar, pero todos miraban a Ino y a Sai que con un aire misterioso empezaban a servir chupitos de tequila y barajeaban cartas.

- Vamos a jugar un juego simple – decía Sai revolviendo las cartas – Pero que nos va a poner a todos bien contentos… - añadió con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, haciendo sonreír con malicia a más de uno.

- ¿Vas a participar? – le preguntó Temari a Neji, que estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo.

- Supongo que mientras me mida, no hará daño – respondió el chico sonriéndole de lado. Era un Hyuuga ¿miedo al alcohol? Por dios, sería ponerse en vergüenza, como el día anterior.

- ¿Quién va a entrar? – preguntó Ino mirándolos a todos retadoramente.

Kankuro y Deidara fueron los primeros en levantar la mano, después estos dos se ocuparon de animar a los demás.

- ¿Vas a participar? – le preguntó Tenten a Kiba, quien lucía emocionado pero receloso.

- No lo sé, estos tipos son unos atascados, van a terminar mal seguro… - dijo luciendo aparentemente maduro y luego mirando a Tenten preguntó - ¿y tú?

- Ee… no lo sé, a mi el alcohol no me gusta tanto… mejor me divierto mirándolos – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, logrando que el chico se sonrojara.

- Entonces hare lo mismo – dijo Kiba dando a entender que apoyaba su idea.

- ¡Genial! Seremos los amigos sobrios… y nos reiremos de los ebrios – dijo animada Tenten, Kiba asintió, que bonita sonrisa tenía esa chica, que suertudo era de tener amigas así.

- Kiba – gritó Kankuro llamando la atención de más de uno - ¿Vas a entrar a que si?

- No, hoy no Kankuro – respondió el chico negando con los brazos.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? – dijo retándolo, con una sonrisa altanera.

- Mnh… - Kiba fulmino con la mirada al chico y luego miro a Tenten como pidiéndole permiso.

- Supongo que seremos los amigos sobrios en otra ocasión – dijo la chica resignada.

- ¡Si entro! – gritó Kiba.

- Entonces, ya que están los 8… empecemos – Dijo Sai.

Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara, Kankuro, Neji, Suigetsu, Naruto y Konan estaban sentados en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa donde Sai empezaba a repartir cartas.

- Ya lo dije, será sencillo… Jugaremos poker, el que gana la ronda, pone reto al que elija, el reto tiene que consistir en tomar tragos, pero el número máximo de tragos que podrán hacer que tomen dependerá del juego con el que ganen… El que gane al final del juego les pone reto a todos, hasta a los que ya se hayan salido… - Decía Sai dejando a uno que otro con cara de desentendidos.

- No se preocupen si no entienden en el momento – Dijo Ino acomodándose al lado de su novio y dejando una bolsa con fichas - irán agarrando el ritmo, ahora el máximo que se pueden tomar son…

Las explicaciones sobre el juego se dieron, y el juego comenzó. La primera ronda fue algo lenta, pero en el momento en el que Sasuke ganó las cosas se pusieron interesantes, hizo tomar a Naruto 3 chupitos seguidos, sin limón ni sal, así, crudo, cosa que logro poner al rubio muy contento, gracias a que no había comido bocado en toda la tarde por las preparaciones de la fiesta.

En la segunda ronda, el ganador fue Kankuro, que hizo tomar a Kiba, su aparente rival en esta clase de juegos, el chico tuvo que tomarse 5 chupitos, aun que Kankuro fue piadoso y lo dejo usar limón y sal.

Para la tercera ronda Deidara ya estaba fuera por apostar todas sus fichas, así que cuando Konan ganó, no le quedo más que ponerle a el primer chico que miro, casualmente este fue Sasuke, el que recibió burlas por parte de Naruto, que no contento con su castigo estaba tomándose una copa de vino.

Así las cosas siguieron. Kiba y Kankuro salieron para la cuarta ronda, en la que gano Naruto de pura casualidad, e hizo tomar a Sasuke de nuevo, el mismo castigo que este le había puesto. Para la quinta los únicos que quedaban eran Sasuke y Konan ya que las fichas de los otros ya habían muerto, de los cuales ganó el azabache y Konan tuvo que tomarse 3 chupitos solos, Sasuke había sido bueno con ella, por ser mujer.

Al final, Konan gano, y muy a pesar de que se creía que la chica era una seria que no pondría nada interesante, les hizo tomar a todos 10 chupitos seguidos, y sin limón.

- ¡Arriba las chicas! – gritó Tenten aplaudiéndole a Konan por haber ganado.

La fiesta continuo, ahora todos salían al patio donde empezaron a bailar en la pista de baile en conjunto, en ocasiones hacían un circulo alrededor de aquellos que empezaban a bailar sensualmente o con mucho ritmo, y si todos conocían la coreografía de la canción la bailaban cuales bailarines profesionales, aun con los tropezones de los que estaban un poco pasados de copas.

Para las 12 de la noche, todos estaban más que acalorados, y se tiraron a la alberca, donde desgraciadamente Sai perdió su celular por ahogo, y Sakura el dinero de la cartera. En el medio de la alberca, había una pelea de agua, estaban la mayoría, pero los había quienes se quedaron en la orilla, mirando a los demás y charlando.

- Temari es bastante agresiva – comentó Sasuke al ver como atacaba a Kiba después de que por "accidente" rosara uno de sus pechos en la pelea de agua.

- Ni que lo digas – coincidió Neji.

- Es de ese tipo de borrachas – añadió Shikamaru asintiendo.

- ¡Dios santo! – Exclamó Tenten saliendo de aquella pelea – eso es peor que el mismo infierno… ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le preguntó a Neji que parecía tomar solamente soda.

- Tiene alcohol – dijo rápido el chico ofreciéndole.

- No gracias…

- Ahora que lo pienso… tú no has tomado nada ¿cierto? – Sasuke miro a Tenten arqueando una ceja.

- Es que el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos – dijo la chica tomando el vaso de Shikamaru que era solo coca-cola y tomando de él – aa… dulce néctar de los dioses…

- ¿Cómo que no se llevan? – se intereso Sasuke.

- Pues es que me pega duro… - dijo la chica regresando el vaso – además que no me gusta tanto.

- ¡Anímate! – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la chica y ofreciéndole de su vaso, era piña colada con alcohol, y olía fuerte – un vaso no te va a hacer nada…

La chica miro con desconfianza el vaso y luego al uchiha, estaba borracho, seguro, y según Gaara, Sasuke era insistente a morir en ese estado, así que con una mueca de disgusto en la cara tomo el vaso y le tomo un sorbo – No está mal – dijo sorprendida, pensó que por el olor eso sería más fuerte.

- Quédatelo, yo me preparare algo más…

Tenten sonrió y tomo otro sorbo del vaso, mientras Sasuke salía de la alberca y empapado como estaba iba dentro por otro trago.

- Tranquila con eso – dijo Neji quitándoselo de las manos – a pesar que no lo notes esta fuerte, yo mire cuando lo hizo…

- ¡Dame acá! – dijo la chica molesta quitándole el vaso y tomándolo de golpe.

- Primer error – murmuró Shikamaru.

- Yo no quería pero me insistieron – dijo Tenten – así que ahora me aguantan…

Y salió de la alberca, para pedirle otro a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó la chica al ver al azabache combinar varias cosas en un vaso.

- El Uchiha especial – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Ya que sabe? – preguntó la chica sonriente.

- ¿Por qué no te preparo uno a ti también?

- Eso me gustaría….

- ¿no era que no te gustaba el alcohol? – pregunto Kiba entrando junto con Suigetsu a la habitación con una sonrisa picara.

- Bueno, hoy nos contentamos…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol entraba por la ventana, molestando a los ojos de Tenten, gimió como protesta colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza y dándose vuelta sobre su cama. Lo que no se espero fue sentir a alguien más a su lado.

Asustada quito la almohada y miro a su "acompañante". No grito por el shock, pero estaba segura de que cuando se le pasara, iba a despertar a todo el planeta. ¿Qué hacía en la cama con él? ¡Desnudos!

* * *

><p>A que no me adivinan con quien se despertó Tenten xD.<p>

Batalle mucho para el juego, habia muchos, pero como yo no soy borracha ni nada parecido me invente uno, tampoco se cuanto dure el poker, tenia entendido que era hasta que se quedaran sin fichas.

gracias por los reviews :/ de nuevo no tengo tiempo de responder e_e pero ahora es culpa de las fiestas, ¡y se terminan hasta que pasan los reyes!

espero que les gustara el capitulo, el siguiente lo quiero hacer al estilo "que paso ayer" para empezar con sonrisas el año 2012 :D

Felices fiestas a todos! que tengan un maravilloso año 2012, y que se diviertan hoy, solo no tomen mucho, que teminan como Tenten.

Cuídense y gracias por leer!


	8. La busqueda

¡Hola hola! perdon por la tardanza ¡gracias por los reviews!

para aquellos que se quedaron con la duda de "quien era" pues aqui tendran la respuesta. Se miraran muchas cosas raras en ese capitulo asi que no se extrañen xD

Sabremos como es que terminaron todos despues de la fiesta ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>El sol entraba por la ventana, molestando a los ojos de Tenten, gimió como protesta colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza y dándose vuelta sobre su cama. Lo que no se espero fue sentir a alguien más a su lado.<p>

Asustada quito la almohada y miro a su "acompañante". No grito por el shock, pero estaba segura de que cuando se le pasara, iba a despertar a todo el planeta. ¿Qué hacía en la cama con Sasuke? ¡Desnudos!

**La búsqueda**

Tenten se sentó sobre la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke, tenía que pensar claro en una situación como esta. Si, estaba en la cama con el novio de una de sus amigas, a la que justamente le había dicho que podía confiar en ella, y si, estaban desnudos sobre una cama ¿De quién era esta cama? ella no podía girar el cuello por el shock para verificar. Pero a pesar de todo eso ¿no era tan malo o sí? Pudieron no haber hecho nada, pudo haber sido una coincidencia, que… que él durmiera desnudo y… no sé, a ella le dio calor, si, podría ser.

Sasuke emitió un ligero quejido que sobresaltó a Tenten, y mientras el Uchiha abría lentamente los ojos ella intentaba hacerse para atrás en la cama. Oh sí, eso sí que era malo, ¿a quien intentaba engañar? Sasuke la iba a odiar y Sakura la iba a mandar a Plutón para luego mandarlo estallar, eso iba a pasar.

No podría ponerse peor. Pero el destino parecía tener otros planes, por que al irse más hacia atrás en la cama choco con algo más, algo blando y suave. Tenten impactada por ese ligero calor que provenía de atrás de ella, giro mecánicamente el rostro. Oh sí, eso sí podría estar peor.

Estaba a punto de gritar al ver a Konan igual de desnuda y a su lado, cuando una mano masculina y desesperada le cubrió la boca con una almohada.

- ¡Sasuke déjame ir! – Mascullaba por debajo de la almohada, que apenas la dejaba respirar – Joder…

- Tranquila – susurraba el uchiha con un tono alterado, probablemente él también estaba igual de impactado que ella pero él si podía mantener la calma – Voy a soltar la almohada, y tú me vas a prometer que no vas a gritar…

Lentamente, y después de una eternidad, Tenten se relajo, asimilando las cosas, no era tan malo, al menos estaba Konan con ellos, no se la iba a cargar Sakura solo a ella, tendría compañía en Plutón, o en el sol más lejano. Asintió por debajo de la almohada y Sasuke eliminó la presión que estaba ejerciendo, dejando a la chica quitarse de encima la almohada.

- ¿Qué demonios hicimos? – preguntó Tenten.

- Shh – la calló Sasuke – Habla más bajo – susurró – no sabemos quienes nos pueden escuchar…

- No me callas a mi Uchiha – refutó la chica molesta pero bajando su tono de voz - ¡Respóndeme de una buena vez! ¿Qué hicimos?

- No… no lo recuerdo – le dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y luego tallándose los ojos para despertarse – enserio que no me acuerdo de nada.

- Maldición… yo tampoco recuerdo nada – dijo la chica.

- ¿A mí no me van a preguntar? – respondió en un susurró adormilado Konan, los otros dos la miraron sonrojados a como la chica se incorporaba – Me duele la cabeza – murmuró.

- ¡Que hacemos! – dijo de pronto Tenten – si Sakura se entera me va a matar…

- Tenemos que fingir que esto jamás sucedió – declaró Sasuke decidido, Tenten asintió algo angustiada.

- A mi me da igual, mientras hayas usado protección uchiha – agregó Konan mirado incriminatoriamente a Sasuke.

- Yo siempre estoy cargado – dijo el chico sintiéndose algo ofendido.

- Mnh… entonces yo no tengo ningún problema en guardar el secreto… - finalizo Konan mirando a su alrededor - ¿Y mi ropa?

En ese momento los tres se dieron cuenta de varias cosas, de que se encontraban en el cuarto de Neji, que estaban cubiertos por una sola sabana, y de que su ropa no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó preocupada Tenten.

- Mi cuarto esta aquí enfrente, iré a cambiarme y buscare rápido su ropa… - dijo Sasuke mirando a las chicas.

- Esta bien – respondieron ambas.

- Tendrán que prestarme la sabana – dijo el azabache con la disculpa marcada en el rostro.

- Aa, no – interrumpió Tenten – eso sí que no…

- Es cierto, no es justo que tú nos veas desnudas y tu muy tapadito – añadió Konan cruzándose de brazos y agarrando la sabana con fuerza.

- Pero, si me voy desnudo alguien podría verme en el pasillo – dijo Sasuke - ¡Y sería lo mismo! Ustedes me mirarían a mí y no sería justo…

- Somos damas uchiha – dijo Konan amenazante – no pensaras en dejarnos desprotegidas y desnudas en un cuarto…

Sasuke las miro con una mueca de disgusto, ninguna de las chicas parecía querer ceder, tenían ambas la barbilla arriba y un aire dominante sobre él.

- Pues yo no me voy desnudo…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de mucho discutir sobre quien se quedaría la sabana, Tenten y Konan esperaban en la cama, cubiertas, mientras que Sasuke tenía un cuaderno cubriendo su trasero y un peluche de un oniguiri gigante y sonriente cubriendo su miembro viril, mientras cruzaba el pasillo y entraba a su habitación.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no tomamos otras sabanas del armario de Neji? – preguntó Tenten a Konan.

- Ups – dijo la chica sonriendo con malicia.

- A mi no se me ocurrió – dijo Tenten para luego sonreír – pero tú eres malvada…

- Gracias – dijo la chica tomándolo como lo que fue, un cumplido - Que bueno que esta – murmuró Konan mirando como Sasuke se desvanecía tras su puerta – Lastima que tenga novio…

- ¿Novio? – se extrañó Tenten.

- Ya sabes, Yahiko, estuvo con nosotros en el instituto… - dijo Konan sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

- Ah, claro, Yahiko-senpai… - Tenten entonces puso cara de desentendida – ¿Tienes novio y no te preocupa esto? – exclamó en un tono bajo pero sorprendida.

- Lo que no sepa no le hace daño – respondió Konan – además yo sé que no sucedió nada… - añadió al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó extrañada Tenten, esperando poderlo saber ella también.

- Solo lo sé, al menos conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que se desvaneció en cuanto Sasuke volvió cambiado.

- Pónganse eso – dijo lanzándoles ropa a cada una – son relativamente nuevas, pueden quedárselas, las había comprado para Sakura pero le quedaban muy grandes…

- Gracias – dijeron ambas chicas mirando la ropa, de colores rosados, y luego mirándose entre ellas con dudas - ¿No tendrás algo un poco más oscuro? – preguntaron al unísono mirando a Sasuke quien las fulminó con la mirada.

- Úsenlas solo para buscar su ropa entonces – refunfuño el uchiha saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Me voy a cambiar en el baño – dijo Konan levantándose de la cama, dejando la sabana mientras Tenten desviaba la mirada para no verla, está bien que eran chicas, pero no le gustaba ver a gente desnuda a no ser que estuvieran en un balneario o algo por el estilo, donde era a fuerzas.

Después de que Konan se encerrara en el baño, Tenten empezó a cambiarse apurada, sin ver exactamente que se estaba poniendo y como se lo estaba poniendo.

Sasuke no esperó a que las chicas terminaran para ponerse a buscar ropa desbalagada por ahí, con la esperanza de ahorrar tiempo y Salir de ese embrollo cuanto antes posible. Así que fue rápidamente a los cuartos vecinos para ver si por casualidad había algo ahí. En la oficina no había nada, estaba justo como lo habían dejado, limpio y ordenado, pero la biblioteca estaba cerrada con llave lo cual era inusual, y al ir a buscar las llaves a su cuarto no logro encontrarlas ¿Quién o quiénes podrían estar ahí encerrados? Probablemente no era nadie y solo la cerraron Temari o Neji antes de la fiesta para que no se metieran, así que era lo de menos. Igual si la ropa no estaba en el resto de la casa, buscaría la llave extra para abrir ese cuarto.

En el momento en el que se disponía a bajar para seguir buscando, Tenten y Konan salieron de la habitación.

- Tengo que irme uchiha – dijo Konan mientras mandaba un texto por su celular.

- ¿Dónde encontraste tu teléfono? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

- Estaba en el baño – dijo apuntando la habitación de Neji – esto era lo que me preocupaba, mi ropa no es tan importante, Tenten, me la mandas cuando la encuentres, tengo que ir a casa, Yashiko me espera…

- Espera… - habló Sasuke pero Konan se despidió diciendo "no diré nada" y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Sasuke solo la miro irse y luego miro a Tenten, que al contrario que Konan parecía sumamente apenada y desesperada, tanto que los botones del chaleco de mezclilla que le había dado estaban mal abotonados – Tienes mal puesto el chaleco…

- Lo sé – le dijo Tenten desabotonándolo con las manos temblorosas, pero al volverlos a abotonar quedaron incluso peor.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo Sasuke desesperado también desabrochando el chaleco y observando el porqué Sakura le había dicho que esas blusas le quedaban chicas, su novia sí que le faltaba delantera, en cambio a su amiga le quedaban como anillo al dedo – de igual modo ¿Por qué te lo abrochas? – preguntó mientras la ayudaba a abotonarlos.

- Es que… - con un sonrojo marcado bajo un poco la blusa que tenia puesta mostrando una marca rojiza que era claramente un chupetón.

- Perdón – dijo Sasuke terminando de abrocharle los botones, sonrojándose ligeramente – eso está muy cerca de…

- Si – dijo rápido Tenten. El que siguió fue un silencio bastante incomodo, que ella se encargo de terminar – Son las 8 apenas, hay que buscar la ropa antes de que los demás despierten – dijo rápidamente.

- eh… si – concordó Sasuke.

Así, ambos bajaron por las escaleras al segundo piso, y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie abrieron la primera puerta, la habitación que no usaba nadie, donde, bueno, no había nadie, ni nada, la ropa no se encontraba ahí.

- Busca en las de más allá – dijo Tenten – yo buscare en esta... – añadió abriendo despacio la puerta de la otra habitación vacía, Sasuke asintió y Tenten miro dentro – que demo… - susurró impactada por lo que miraba.

Kiba y Kankuro, dos de los chicos que mas bebieron la noche anterior, hasta donde Tenten recordaba, estaban atados juntos, literalmente atados con nudos expertos, uno a espaldas del otro sobre la cama, ambos con pañoletas atadas en los ojos para evitar que miren y calcetines amarrados en la boca para evitar que hablen.

- ¿aa aie aíi? – preguntó Kiba bajo los calcetines, pero Tenten no logro entender nada, intentaba evitar reírse para que no la descubrieran mientras tomaba una foto de ambos y con mucho cuidado los rodeaba para buscar su ropa.

- ¡Eóoaan! – gritó kankuro.

"Lo siento chicos pero si me ven buscando por ropa se pondrán a preguntar" pensó Tenten mirando bajo la cama sin encontrar nada. Luego se dirigió al baño, donde se encontró a Naruto dormido en la taza del baño con la cabeza en el suelo y el trasero en el aire, completamente al aire, ya que sus pantalones y bóxers estaban hasta sus tobillos. Esto más que risa le dio a Tenten vergüenza, escaneó rápidamente el baño sin encontrar nada y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, escuchando como Kiba y Kankuro se lanzaban maldiciones uno al otro.

Al salir se encontró con Sasuke, que salía del cuarto de Temari.

- Encontré la ropa de Konan – dijo Sasuke dándole a Tenten la ropa hecha bola – Solo falta la nuestra…

- Mejor la encuentro, antes de que alguien la mire tirada en cualquier lado – murmuró Tenten – pero… - pensó por un momento mientras miraba la ropa de Konan – si nuestras ropas están desperdigadas…

- Si – dijo Sasuke – eso puede significar que estuvimos desnudos por más de un lugar… - Tenten palideció, por eso era que no le gustaba el alcohol - ¿Tu no encontraste nada?

- A Kankuro, kiba y Naruto – dijo la chica – además de eso nada…

- ¿Estaban despiertos?

- Dos amordazados, y uno dormido en el baño…

- Típico – dijo Sasuke abriendo con cuidado la última puerta, el cuarto de Tenten. Una gota de sudor les recorrió a ambos chicos el cuello cuando miraron el interior donde estaban Sai e Ino, acostados sobre la cama de Tenten abrazados, y desnudos.

- Esa es mi cama – exclamó en un susurró Tenten.

- Lo lamento – se compadeció Sasuke.

- ¿Puedo cambiarme al cuarto de al lado? – preguntó ella – no me importa el color.

- Mejor te paso el colchón – ofreció Sasuke, entrado con cuidado a la habitación y empezando a buscar la ropa – Espero que no tuvieras ropa tirada por aquí, que así lo hará más difícil…

- No te preocupes, en ese aspecto soy limpia – dijo Tenten tomando con unas pinzas para las cejas la tanga roja de Ino y lanzándola contra la ventana – menos ropa no puede llevar esta chica – murmuró con disgusto.

- Mhn… Sai – murmuró Ino de repente dejando estáticos a los dos despiertos – Sai… - volvió a decir esta vez como un ligero gemido.

- Mierda – susurró Sasuke que se encontraba hincado buscando bajo la cama.

- Mnh… - masculló Sai igual dormido – Jennifer annistion… juguetona – susurró.

- Pobre Ino – Murmuró Tenten, pero en ese momento la rubia pateo a Sai en la cama.

- ¡Bastardo! – masculló entre dientes la rubia tirando un manotazo al aire que al caer termino en la cara de su novio.

- Pobre Sai – dijo Sasuke – Pues, bajo la cama no parece estar – murmuró levantándose del suelo y acercándose al baño, para luego abrirlo – aquí no hay nada tampoco – dijo volviéndolo a cerrar rápidamente para salir de ahí junto con Tenten.

- Falta la planta de abajo – dijo ella algo asustada – y faltan muchas más personas ¿y si ya están despiertos?

- No nos queda más que rezar – comentó Sasuke dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Lo que encontraron en cuanto bajaron las escaleras, fue el pasillo lleno de basura, como si hubiera sido una gran fiesta en lugar de una reunión entre amigos.

- Dios mío – exclamó en un tono ligeramente más alto Tenten – Esto es la casa de shrek – dijo sorprendida – puede que mi ropa este por aquí…

Ambos empezaron a hacerse camino entre la basura, dirigiéndose primero al comedor, mientras escaneaban el suelo con la mirada. Dentro, estaban Lee, y Deidara, acostados sobre la mesa, mascullando entre dientes y abrazados.

- Mira las estrellas que bonitas – decía Deidara apuntando el candelabro del techo.

- Shi... bonitas… brillan – balbuceaba Lee con la mirada perdida.

Sasuke le dijo con una seña a Tenten que no dijera nada, mientras se acercaban para buscar bajo la mesa la ropa.

- ¡Quien está ahí! – gritó de pronto Lee sentándose de golpe sobre la mesa, al instante Tenten y Sasuke se agacharon y metieron bajo la mesa, Lee con los ojos cerrados, giro la cabeza como si mirara alrededor y volvió a acostarse.

- Lee… yo… yo te quiero mucho amigo – dijo Deidara asiéndose un ovillo, ya que no estaban abrazados tenia libertad, estaba a punto de dormirse – eres… el mejor…

- Lo sé – susurró Lee antes de empezar a roncar - lo soy…

"Wow" vocalizo Tenten a Sasuke, sin emitir sonido alguno y este respondió "lo sé" de igual manera. Luego salieron bajo la mesa y con cuidado salieron.

- ¡Araña! – gritó Lee sentándose de nuevo en la mesa antes de que Sasuke cerrara la puerta del comedor.

- Esos apenas se están durmiendo – comentó en un susurró Tenten.

- Mejor vamos a la sala y luego a la cocina, espero que tengamos más suerte, yo aun no encuentro mi ropa… - dijo el Uchiha empezando a caminar con cuidado de no pisar ninguna fritura.

Llegaron en pocos segundos a la sala, donde se encontraron un gran cumulo de gente. La televisión de la sala estaba encendida, en el canal de historia, en un volumen bajo. En el sillón más largo estaban Temaari y Neji, ella, recargada sobre el hombro de Neji y él, recargado sobre la cabeza de Temari, era una escena de lo más tierna, por lo que Tenten no pudo evitar tomarles una foto. Sobre el sillón individual estaba Shikamaru, sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera del sillón, los ojos cerrados y los pies sobre la mesa de centro. En el sillón para dos, estaba Gaara dormido, en todo su esplendor.

- Son los más serios – comentó Sasuke en un susurro – seguro que se quedaron mirando la televisión luego de que nos salimos de la alberca.

Tenten asintió, y empezó a buscar entre los sillones su ropa al igual que Sasuke la suya, al final, Tenten encontró algo.

- Sasuke – susurró llamándolo, y solo volvió a hablar cuando este se le acerco – Bajo Shikamaru – dijo señalando el asiento del cabeza de piña, por donde sobresalía un par de prendas – es mi ropa – volvió a susurrar preocupada.

Sasuke la miro con ligera angustia y empezó a acercarse a la ropa, para después halarla con delicadeza, hasta que logro sacarla completamente - ¿Qué tal si hay mas bajo el? – comentó Tenten.

- Tendrian que pedirme que me levante – susurró Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados, Tenten y Sasuke, se quedaron estáticos mirando como el Nara se incorporaba en su asiento y los miraba con interés, para los ojos de Shikamaru, ambos lucían como dos pequeños niños culpables, solo que seguro que no habían hecho "niñadas" alguna estupidez seguro, no recordaba nada, pero tenía la sensación al ver la ropa que llevaba Tenten, que no habían jugado a las escondidas exactamente.

- Por favor guarda el secreto – pidió rápidamente Tenten hincándose al lado de asiento y juntando sus manos para empezar a implorarle – si Sakura se entera yo… - susurró Tenten.

- No tengo ganas de ir a un funeral, son muy problemáticos – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa cómplice levantándose del asiento y dejando al descubierto el resto de la ropa de Tenten que rápidamente la recogió antes de que miraran sus pantis – me deben una…

- Cuando quieras – dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

- Tu ropa debe estar por aquí también – agregó Shikamaru estirándose.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – indagó Tenten.

- Ayer un grupo de gente, no recuerdo muy bien quienes pero algo es algo – decía Shikamaru, pero su frase se vio interrumpida por un bostezo – decía, un grupo de gente dijo que iban a venir a la sala a jugar algo de prendas, no recuerdo… me imagino que aquí se desvistieron…

- Imposible – dijo Sasuke – yo nunca pierdo en esos juegos…

- Uy si – murmuró Tenten volteando los ojos – igual parece que no está por aquí…

- Yo busco en la cocina y ustedes van al cuarto de juegos – ofreció Shikamaru empezando a andar con cuidado.

Los otros dos lo siguieron a la cocina, pero no se detuvieron a mirar el monumental desastre que había, siguieron de largo hasta el cuarto de juegos.

Dentro para el colmo, no había mucha basura, unas cuantas botellas y vasos vacios y medio llenos, pero además de eso, lo único inusual eran las pantallas de la tele y la computadora que se encontraban encendidas.

- Ahí está mi camisa – murmuró Sasuke – yendo al sillón más cercano y tomando parte de su vestimenta de anoche - ¿y lo demás? – se pregunto empezando a buscar alrededor, Tenten se hinco para ver el suelo, pero lo único que encontró fue el celular de Naruto que se guardo en el bolsillo.

- Encontré tus pantalones – dijo Shikamaru entrando al cuarto y lanzándoselos al uchiha – además de eso ropa interior de mujer – dijo sacando unas pantis azules - ¿son tuyas uchiha?

- No, pero pueden ser de Konan, allá arriba solo estaba su "bra", supuse que no usaba pantis o algo – dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose al patio, aun faltaban sus bóxers, la chaqueta no era importante, después de todo esa la dejas donde sea, además estaba preocupado, ya que ni hinata, sakura, juugo, suigetsu o shino estaban por ningún lado.

- Dame eso pervertido – dijo Tenten arrebatándole los calzones a Shikamaru que con una sonrisa divertida la acompaño al patio a ella también.

- ¿Cómo es que su ropa interior estaba abajo y su ropa arriba? – preguntó Shikamaru, Tenten lo miro extrañada empezando a preguntarse lo mismo.

Afuera no había nadie, solo vasos tirados, y basura en la alberca, Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro a sus amigos, justo cuando entro y giro para el baño de abajo encontró sus bóxers colgados de una lámpara.

- Me pregunto cómo llegaron ahí – dijo el uchiha alzando el brazo y bajándolos luego de batallar un poco.

- Los misterios de la vida – dijo Shikamaru.

- Oye Shikamaru, ¿sabes dónde está Sakura? – preguntó el uchiha enrollando su ropa interior junto con el resto de su ropa.

- Se fueron antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, Shino y Hinata tomaron muy poco y en cuanto miraron que nos poníamos pesados se fueron ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue antes de la alberca…

- Creo que si… recuerdo algo, pero es muy difuso – dijo Sasuke sobándose las sienes – no sé cómo he podido caminar con la cruda que tengo…

- Seguro que el susto te la postergo o algo así – dijo tenten – yo me siento bien despierta, pero escucharlos hablar me duele…

- Y eso que hemos estado murmurando – agregó Shikamaru asintiendo.

- Ya tenemos todo, supongo que podemos dormir otro rato – propuso Tenten estirando los brazos y empezando a andar hacia arriba.

- ¿Queda un cuarto libre? Aun no quiero regresar a mi casa – dijo Shikamaru siguiéndola.

- Solo hay uno y ahí dormiré yo – dijo Tenten – pero te hago campito si quieres.

- ¿Y si piensan mal? – dijo en un tono inquisitivo Shikamaru.

- Idiota – susurró Sasuke dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, que hizo una mueca como si le hubiera dado con una bala.

- Acepto el campito, en verdad necesito dormir… - dijo el Nara luego de recuperarse del golpe.

Antes de caer dormida en la cama del cuarto libre con Shikamaru a su lado, Tenten se pregunto, ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior? Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía sentido que la ropa estuviera en distintos lugares, podría ser que no hubieran hecho nada ella y Sasuke, como dijo Konan, podría ser que no hubiera pasado nada, entonces, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Esperaba poderse levantar mas tarde y averiguarlo, aun que tal vez no quisiera preguntar.

* * *

><p>¿Se lo esperaban? seguro que la parte de sasuke si xD<p>

cada cosa que leyeron tiene su porque, el cual se explicara en el siguiente capitulo.

¿mencione que queria que este capitulo fuera como que paso ayer? pues si lo hice, notaran que no se parece en nada, ya que no van descubriendo cosas, con suerte quedara para el que viene.

¿Que creen que fue lo que paso? la ropa esta por todos lados, en diferentes lugares, ¿se pueden imaginar que sucedio? me gustaria que me comentaran lo que cree que paso, por que todo termino asi, xD

¿saben lo que dijeron kiba y kankuro? si mal no recuerdo era "hay alguien ahi?" y segundo "respondan" xD algo asi, no lo puse para que leyeran esactamente lo que tenten escucho.

bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios, no tengo cabeza para responderlos, pero seguro que si tienen una duda yo la digo.

Por ultimo una cosa que me vino a la mente, seguro que lo dije, y si no ya lo estoy diciendo, la pareja que tiene este fic no es exclusiva, la puse por que no sabia que pareja de las que habró poner, o de las que pienso que habrá, por ahora creo que es la mas notoria por eso la puse, como sea, seguro que lo dije, me viene a la mente o lo pense.

gracias por leer!


	9. Uniendo memorias

****Hola! perdon por la tardanza y gracias por la paciencia xD

tengo un bloqueo peligroso, esta era la unica historia en la que tenia inspiración (llevo tres y las otras dos apenas las tengo avanzadas) y bueno, le llego el bloqueo a esta tambien, pero no de ideas, si no que no sabia como expresarme pero ayer me entro la motivacion y lo logre asi que aqui esta.

Lo que esta en cursiva seran recuerdos, a mi me gusta imaginarme el cambio de escena al estilo serie de televisión xD

ahora vamos a saber la mayor parte de lo que sucedió en la noche, no todo, terminaremos en el siguiente capitulo n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo memorias<strong>

Shikamaru se encontraba en la quinta nube del sueño, cuando un ruido en la puerta lo hizo despertarse, alguien tocaba, y llamaba por el nombre de Tenten ¿Quién podría estar fastidiando tanto? ¿Es que no tenían consideración? Se estaba recuperando de una borrachera enorme. Lentamente abrió los ojos mirando que Tenten a su lado aun dormía apaciblemente, seguro tenia tanto sueño que los ruidos no le llegaban.

- ¿Tenten? – Volvió a llamar una voz en un volumen normal, Shikamaru que aun se despejaba no podía identificar el dueño de dichosa voz - ¿Por qué esta con seguro? – se preguntó detrás de la puerta, era, ¿Sasuke?, si, era probable, Sasuke o Sai, seguro.

Shikamaru se removió en la cama, dispuesto a quitar el seguro de la puerta que él mismo puso para que no le interrumpieran su sueño, pero los brazos de Tenten no lo dejaron moverse mucho, su amiga lo tenía abrazado del pecho y no parecía ceder en su agarre.

- Shikamaru – llamó la voz otra vez, ahora el Nara estaba seguro que era Sasuke - ¿Están vivos? – preguntó con un tono algo irónico pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

- Mnh – Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta y respondió en un volumen normal de voz – Tenten me tiene abrazado y no puedo salir.

- Pues despiértala, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Shikamaru empezó a darle toquecitos en el hombro a su amiga moviéndola ligeramente – Hey, Tenten, despierta – susurró.

- La idea es que despierte no que se duerma mas – se quejó Sasuke al escuchar como su amigo quería despertar a la chica.

- Lo siento, es que para mí el sueño es sagrado – ironizó Shikamaru moviendo algo mas fuerte a Tenten - ¿Los demás ya se despertaron? – preguntó – Hey Tenten, arriba – dijo en voz alta.

- Si, ya se despertaron y están limpiando, pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – masculló con voz adormilada Tenten, soltando el abraso y estirándose completamente en la cama.

- Me tenias mas agarrado que un bebe coala a su mama - comentó Shikamaru levantándose lentamente y estirándose el también, para luego ir a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días – saludó Sasuke entrando y dirigiéndose a la cama junto con Shikamaru.

- Buenos – un bostezo interrumpió el saludo de Tenten – días…

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos Sasuke? – preguntó Shikamaru sentándose en la cama de vuelta.

- Si, sucede que, tuve un sueño algo extraño y bueno, no estoy seguro de que haya sido un sueño.

- ¿Piensas que son recuerdos de la otra noche? - indagó Shikamaru.

- Si, algo así.

- Yo también creo que recordé algo – comentó Tenten tallándose los ojos.

- ¿Y qué soñaste? – indagó Shikamaru.

- Bueno – el uchiha se sentó al lado de Tenten y miro el suelo, como concentrándose en algo – recuerdo que…

. . .

_Todos estaban en la alberca, algunos dentro y otros pocos fuera, Sasuke acababa de regresar de dentro junto con Tenten, después de servirle una bebida._

_- Voy a regresar a la alberca – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente y corriendo a la pileta._

_- ¡Cuidado, no corras! – le avisó Sasuke desviándose a donde el grupo que se encontraba afuera estaba, eran Sakura, Hinata, shino y Konan - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó llegando y tomando a su novia de la cintura mientras con su otra mano sostenía su bebida y le daba un trago - ¿Por qué no se unen?_

_- Me estas mojando – se quejó Sakura separándose de su novio – y estas borracho._

_- Solo un poco – dijo este sonriéndole pícaramente - ¿quieres subir a mi habitación?_

_- No gracias – dijo Sakura sonriendo alagada – Ahora nos estábamos a punto de ir – comentó ella mirando a sus acompañantes, Hinata sonrió tímidamente, Shino no se inmuto._

_- ¿Ya se van? ¡No! ¿Por qué? – exclamó Naruto llegando con ellos – metete conmigo al agua Hinata ¡esta refrescante dattebayo!_

_- Ya es tarde Naruto, prometí al padre de hinata llevarla temprano – dijo Shino impidiendo que Naruto tomara del brazo a su novia._

_- ¿Y tu también te vas? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura, pero sintiéndose algo dolido por las palabras de Shino._

_- Si Naruto – respondió Sakura – mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para tramitar unas cosas – suspiró._

_- Yo aun no – dijo Konan – por si les interesa – agregó con ironía, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la alberca con los demás._

_- Entonces cuídate – le dijo Sasuke dándole un beso a su novia, después del cual los tres se fueron y Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la alberca._

_. . . _

- ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas? – preguntó Tenten sintiendo que eso no le servía de nada, solo para sentirse más culpable por haber dormido con el novio de su amiga.

- Espera hay mas, después de que todos nos metimos de regreso a la casa…

. . .

_- ¿Quién quiere jugar al poker de prendas? – preguntó entusiasmada Konan._

_- ¡Yo, yo! – gritó Tenten._

_- ¡Vamos! – también dijo Lee, secundado por Deidara, Juugo, Suigetsu y Temari._

_- Espérenme – dijo Sasuke intentando seguirlos a la sala._

_- Sasuke espera – Naruto lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo – necesito que me ayudes, quiero poner unos vides ´ttebayo, y no sé como prender la computadora._

_- ¿Cómo no vas a saber dobe? – se extraño Sasuke – solo tienes que picarle a los botones… esos que brillan - añadió algo atontado._

_- ¡Pero es que a cuál de todos! – exclamó Naruto apuntando al botón del cpu, que obviamente era uno solo - ¡Y además bailan!_

_- No seas idiota Naruto - gritó kiba llegando - ¡Obviamente es el de la derecha!_

_- ¿Cómo que el de la derecha? ¡Hay tres a la derecha!_

_. . ._

- Dios, si que estaban mal – comentó Tenten riéndose un poco.

- Y no eran los peores – dijo Sasuke.

. . .

_Sasuke ayudo a Naruto y Kiba que tenían menos resistencia al alcohol, a prender la computadora y poner los videos, para luego dejarlos solos y dirigirse a la sala, pasando primero por la cocina. Al entrar a esta se encontró con Deidara corriendo con los brazos elevados en el aire y algo en sus manos._

_- ¡Regrésame mis pantis Deidara! – gritó Konan intentando alcanzarlas con pequeños saltos tambaleantes. _

_- ¡alcánzalas un! – le retó Deidara parándose de puntitas haciéndole más difícil el trabajo a su amiga._

_- ¡Lee al rescate! – gritó desde la sala Temari. Segundos después Lee entro a la cocina con un aire triunfador y el pecho bien en alto._

_- ¡No dejare que deshonres a una mujer! – grito Lee aturdiendo a todos, Deidara incluso bajo la guardia para taparse los oídos y ahí fue cuando Sasuke ataco, quitándole la prenda al rubio de las manos y tirándola entre un bonche de botellas de plástico cuando no lo notaron._

_- ¿Cómo te las quito sin quitarte el pantalón? – se intereso el azabache pensando que conseguiría el secreto para un nuevo truco en la cama mientras Deidara buscaba las pantis de vuelta sin éxito, ya que las estaba buscando en un bote de galletas._

_- Tuve que darla por castigo en el juego – dijo haciendo un mohín Konan - ¿me las devuelves?_

- ¿Comenzaron sin mi? – exclamó ofendido Sasuke - ¡Te las regreso si me ganas! – dijo saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala, con konan siguiéndole.

_- Hey Lee, ¿quieres jugar a una competencia de tragos en el comedor? – preguntó Deidara al cejudo._

_- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió animado el aludido._

. . .

- Pues eso explica porque estaban en el comedor – comentó Tenten.

- El problema es que es todo lo que recuerdo – sentencio Sasuke suspirando – no sirve de mucho…

- Yo recuerdo algo mas – dijo Shikamaru atrayendo la atención de los otros dos, mientras se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos – Recuerdo que cuando nos metimos a la casa luego de la alberca, me dieron ganas de ir al baño, y entre, entonces cuando ya terminaba…

. . .

_- ¿Está ocupado? – preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta del baño Neji._

_- Ya casi término – dijo Shikamaru terminando de lavarse las manos y luego abriendo la puerta._

_- Naruto puso unos videos con karaoke – dijo Neji entrando en el baño luego de que el Nara saliera – dijo que te avisara_

_- Gracias_

_Después de eso el Hyuuga cerró la puerta, y lo próximo que escucho Shikamaru fueron unas arcadas dentro del baño, sonido que se esfumo al entrar al cuarto de juegos. Ahí estaban Kiba, Naruto y Kankuro, los últimos dos cantando a todo lo que daban "Dígale" de David Bisbal. _

_Shikamaru llego a sentarse al lado de Kiba - ¿Por qué tan deprimentes? – preguntó._

_- Creo que… - Kiba cerró los ojos y trago saliva intentando vocalizar correctamente las palabras – creo que Naruto está sentimental, con lo de Hinata_

_- Vale – asintió Shikamaru - ¿Cuál es la escusa de Kankuro? – dijo con sarcasmo, sonriendo mediamente._

_Había empezado una parte lenta de la canción cuando se escucho un revuelo en la cocina, de pronto Sasuke entro sin pantalones en puros calzoncillos seguido por Konan, Tenten y Temari._

. . .

- ¿Para ese momento aun tenía mi ropa? – interrumpió Tenten.

- Ambas, estaba completas, menos las pantis de Konan – respondió Shikamaru.

- A ver ¿Qué más? – indagó Sasuke.

. . .

_- ¡¿Quieren dejarme desnudo o qué? – gritó el Uchiha a las chicas que tenían mirada de pervertidas._

_- Si – afirmaron mientras sentían las tres._

_- ¡Pues esto es lo mas que van a conseguir! – Sasuke parecía molesto pero al mismo tiempo divertido mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo._

_- ¿Le quitamos los bóxers? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara Konan, Tenten asintió y ambas salieron corriendo detrás de él._

_- Oye, Temari – hablo Neji entrando – pusieron tu película favorita en la tele ¿quieres verla? _

_- Yo no me apunto chicas – les grito, refiriéndose a lo de Sasuke y yéndose con Neji por la puerta de corredor._

_- ¡Jamás podrán dejar al descubierto a Sir Gransalot! – gritó Sasuke desde el pasillo, siendo coreado por las risas de ambas chicas._

. . .

- Sir Gransalot – repitió Tenten - ¿Enserio?

- Sakura lo bautizo – dijo Sasuke sonrojándose ligeramente y evitando mirar a Tenten.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó la chica a Shikamaru.

- Mnh… - él suspiro y pensó un poco – Si algo así…

. . .

_- Hay que darle una mano – dijo Shikamaru levantándose._

_- Yo estoy bien – habló Kiba, los otros dos aun cantaban, aun que la canción ya estaba por terminar – ve tu…_

_Shikamaru se fue por el ventanal del cuarto y antes de dar la vuelta para entrar de lleno al pasillo escucho como la canción terminaba._

_- Miren chicos cinta aislante – comentó Kankuro._

_- ¿Qué podemos hacer con ella? – se pregunto Naruto en tono malicioso._

. . .

_- es todo lo que escuche de eso – añadió Shikamaru – pero parece que no hicieron nada, Tenten no menciono ninguna cinta…_

_- No, ninguna – afirmó la aludida. _

_- ¿Y es todo? – dijo Sasuke._

- Recuerdo un poco mas – dijo el chico abriendo los ojos – no los encontré a ustedes por ningún lado, así que me fui a la sala con Neji y  
>Temari para ver la película…<p>

. . .

_-¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? – le preguntó Gaara._

_Él estaba sentado en el sillón donde se le hayo dormido en la mañana, Temari y Neji se encontraban juntos en el sillón, ella recargada sobre él y él mirando la película apaciblemente._

_- Tenten y Konan se volvieron locas – dijo Shikamaru en un tono que le quitaba importancia al asunto, sentándose al lado de Gaara - ¿Qué miran?_

_- Una película súper aburrida "la casa del lago" – comentó Gaara en un susurro – pero es la favorita de Temari._

_- Y si vuelves a hablar mal de ella te golpeo – dijo la aludida en modo broma._

_Estuvieron unos minutos mirando, todos empezaron a cabecear, a punto estaban de quedarse dormidos cuando un grito los despertó._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Neji parándose alerta, al igual que Shikamaru._

_- vallan a ver – murmuró Gaara volviendo a quedarse dormido, haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón._

_Ambos chicos salieron de la sala, y fueron a las escaleras, de donde el sonido había provenido, frente a ellos, Sai sostenía unos bóxers en el aire con una sonrisa burlona, Sasuke se cubría con ambas manos su miembro descubierto, y las tres chicas presentes, Ino, Tenten y Konan se reían como locas del pobre uchiha._

_- ¡Devuélvelos! – gritaba Sasuke pero no podía hacer nada, ya que si soltaba una mano toda su virilidad quedaba al descubierto._

_- Alcánzalos – dijo sencillamente Sai pegando un salto y dejándolos sobre una lámpara bien encajados._

_- Bastardo – murmuró Sasuke haciendo una mueca._

_- A ver – interrumpió Neji – ya todos ustedes están muy mal… ustedes vallan a dormirse – dijo apuntando a Ino, Sai, Konan y Tenten – y tu – añadió apuntando a Sasuke – ponte un pijama y también duérmete, ¡por el amor de dios!_

_- Si señor Hyuuga – dijeron al unísono todos como niños de jardín y todos se subieron por las escaleras._

_- Hay que ver a estos tipos – exclamó Neji – están muy mal…_

_- Neji, deja de sobarme – pidió Shikamaru notando que Neji empezaba a estar muy cariñoso con él._

_- Por eso no tomo – dijo con ironía el Hyuuga empezando a caminar a la sala._

_- Yo voy por unos tragos ¿quieres algo? _

. . .

- Y ahora sí, es todo lo que recuerdo – dijo Shikamaru – fue entonces cuando le di duro a la bebida

- Okey – habló Sasuke – entonces mi hermoso cuerpo quedo desnudo, si, tiene que ser eso, Konan y Tenten se excitaron conmigo y cuando subimos no pudieron contener se y…

- Calla so tonto – le regañó Tenten dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza – eso no paso, yo también recordé un poco de eso porque para cuando Sai te quito tus bóxers me había tomado un café y no estaba tan mal, así que, después de que subiéramos al segundo piso, tú fuiste directo a tu habitación…

. . .

_- ¿Enserio tenemos que dormirnos? – preguntó Konan desilusionada – aun tengo ganas de hacer cosas._

_- Lo sé – también se lamento Tenten – además ese café me despertó, no quiero dormirme_

_Ambas chicas se pararon en el pasillo, Sai e Ino siguieron el camino._

_- Hay que hacer algo loco – propuso Konan - ¿quieres?_

_- ¡Claro! – exclamó Tenten - ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Que tal – decía la chica como quien propone hacer algo malo- ¿si nos metemos en la alberca desnudas_?

_- ¿Enserio? – Tenten lo pensó un poco, pero bueno, muchos de los chicos ya estaban durmiéndose así que… - ¡Esta bien! _

_- Tenten ¿Está bien si me quito la ropa en tu cuarto? Ya sabes, para saber donde esta…_

_- Claro – dijo la aludida – yo me desvestiré en el baño de abajo._

. . .

- Y entonces baje y me quite todo, y lo deje en el baño de abajo…

- Pero tu ropa estaba debajo de mí – recordó Shikamaru.

- La verdad no me lo explico, pero bueno, luego de eso Konan bajó – continuo Tenten.

. . .

_- Deje mi ropa en el cuarto de Temari, recuérdame ¿sí? – dijo mientras Tenten salía del baño._

_- ¿Qué paso con mi cuarto? – indagó Tenten._

_- Ino y Sai lo están ocupando – dijo ligeramente avergonzada Konan._

_- Oh… mierda, tendré que quemar el colchón_

_Ambas empezaron a reírse y con cuidado al pasar por el cuarto de juegos, para que no las miraran, salieron a la alberca y se sumergieron dentro._

. . .

- Pero había una botella de vodka y tomamos otra vez, y mi memoria se fue de nuevo – término la chica.

- ¿No las miraron Kankuro y Kiba? – preguntó sorprendido Shikamaru – son mas mirones, creo que detectan desnudos a kilómetros

- No estaban – dijo Tenten – supongo que fue cuando les paso "aquello" - dijo recordando el amordazamiento.

- ¿Y ahora? – habló Sasuke - ¿Cómo vamos a saber que sucedió?

- Oye Sasuke ya terminamos de limpiar abajo y – Neji entró al cuarto dejando a todos congelados y logrando que dejaran de hablar – Buenos días – saludó – vamos a hacer desayuno ¿quieren? – ofreció.

- Claro – dijeron los tres sintiendo el hambre.

- ¿Cómo estas Tenten? – preguntó Neji en un tono algo extraño, diríase incluso avergonzado – anoche sí que te luciste.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó exaltada Tenten - ¿Qué hice?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Pues, estábamos mirando una película en la sala cuando…

. . .

_- Voy por otro trago – dijo Shikamaru levantándose del asiento._

_- No lo dejes Neji – susurró Temari – ya tomó demasiado._

_Neji asintió y siguió al Nara hasta la cocina._

_- Ya es suficiente amigo – dijo quitándole la botella de las manos y dejándola de lado._

_- Me habla el manoseador acosador – dijo molesto Shikamaru – déjame un trago mas – pidió dándose media vuelta para encarar a Neji._

_- No – dijo escuetamente – es todo por hoy, vas a regresar a la sala con una taza de café y vas a ver esa aburrida película hasta que te duermas._

_- ¿Aburrida? Pensé que la estabas disfrutando – comento Shikamaru - ¡hasta avisaste para verla! ¿Por qué querrías ver una película aburrida si…?_

_Neji se sonrojo ligeramente._

_- Ahora entiendo – dijo Shikamaru – te gusta Temari y querías pasar un rato con ella._

. . .

- ¿Te gusta? – Interrumpió Tenten emocionada - ¡Lo sabia! – exclamó dando un salto en la cama despertando a Shikamaru que se quedaba dormido - ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Hombre, ni muestras interés!

- Ese no es el punto ¿si? – Neji eludió el tema y continuo – el caso es que Shikamaru empezó a fastidiarme y yo me comencé a molestar e intente salir de ahí por el ventanal cuando las vi a ustedes chicas…

. . .

_- ¡Ya basta Shikamaru! – decía exasperado Neji intentando huir al patio – bas…_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan estático? - el Nara volteo a ver lo que el miraba – oh…_

_Frente a ellos, Tenten y Konan hacían el muertito en la alberca, completamente desnudas y con una bandeja inflable flotando a su lado que tenia sobre ella dos vasos con vodka._

_- ¡¿Qué hacen? – gritó Neji avergonzado y molesto - ¡Salgan ya!_

_- Hola Neji – saludó Konan sin cambiar la posición y con un tono ligeramente burlón - ¿Quieres unírtenos?_

_- ¡Hola! – saludó animadamente Tenten metiéndose bien al agua y acercándose nadando a la orilla de la alberca hacia Shikamaru - ¡Esto se siente muy bien! _

_- Salte del agua – le pidió Shikamaru poniéndose de cuclillas y estirándole la mano._

_- ¡Opresores! – gritó Konan - ¡Jamás podrán sacarnos!_

_- Esta bien – dijo Tenten tomando la mano de Shikamaru y saliendo del agua._

_- ¡Tenten! – exclamó Konan parándose en la alberca mirando a la traidora - ¿Qué haces?_

_- Tengo sueño – se excusó la chica._

_- Sal tu también – dijo Neji poniéndose en la misma posición en la que estaba Shikamaru, ofreciéndole el brazo a Konan._

. . .

- Después de eso – decía Neji – les dimos unas toallas del baño de abajo, para que se cubrieran y ambas se subieron las escaleras

- Cierto – dijo Shikamaru – recuerdo haber tomado tu ropa – agregó mirando a Tenten – y al regresar a la sala la deje en el sillón y me senté en ella

- Luego nos dormimos todos – término de decir Neji.

- Si que estoy loca ebria – comentó Tenten fingiendo no saber nada de la nadada en la alberca.

- Algo – dijo Neji sonriendo de lado – entonces iré para abajo…

En cuanto se escucharon los pasos de Neji en las escaleras los tres volvieron a hablar.

- Así que subieron desnudas – decía Sasuke – y luego ¿Qué? ¿Me encontraron en mi habitación "jugamos" un rato y terminamos en la cama de Neji?

- Probablemente – dijo Shikamaru – no te mirabas con mucho sueño cuando subías a cambiarte.

- Entonces ya sabemos que pasó – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y estirándose – lo que queda es jamás volver a hablar de ello.

- No me olvido uchiha, dijiste que me debías una, y pienso cobrarla – comentó Shikamaru levantándose también, motivado por la idea de la comida.

Tenten inconforme se levanto de la cama, ella quería evidencias de que no hubiera hecho nada, con saber lo que había pasado no le bastaba, ella deseaba que no hubiera nada que saber, para no tener que ocultarle nada a su amiga, porque había dormido con su novio y ahora no podría verla a la cara sin sentirse una basura.

- Chicos – llamó Temari al verlos salir - ¿Pueden ayudarnos a limpiar aquí arriba? Hay mucho desastre.

Todos asintieron, Sasuke fue a ayudar a Kiba y Naruto que limpiaban el piso de arriba, mientras que Shikamaru y Tenten se quedaron en el segundo piso, ayudando a Temari.

- Loca fiesta ¿no? – comentó la chica mientras limpiaban la habitación de Tenten.

- No te imaginas – añadió Tenten.

- ¿Juugo y Suigetsu se fueron a sus casas? – preguntó de improviso Shikamaru deteniendo lo que hacía y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – indagó Temari saliendo del cuarto al ya terminar de recoger la basura en una bolsa.

- Curiosidad – respondió el chico.

- No que yo recuerde – respondió Temari – Oye Tenten que loco ¿no?

- ¿Loco qué? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó exaltada la chica.

- Eh… lo de Kiba y Kankuro, ¿te enteraste no? Amanecieron amarrados…

- ah sí me entere…

. . .

- ¿Entonces nadie sabe quien fue? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

- No, nadie – respondió Naruto – cuando yo entre al baño me los encontré así y bien dormidos dattebayo

- Yo no recuerdo nada – agregó Kiba – luego de que pegáramos con cinta al techo el teléfono de Suigetsu todo está algo borroso.

- Espera ¿Cómo fue eso? – preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

- Veras, luego que tú saliste corriendo junto con Tenten y Konan, encontramos esta cinta aislante…

. . .

_- Miren chicos cinta aislante – comentó Kankuro._

_- ¿Qué podemos hacer con ella? – se preguntó Naruto en tono malicioso._

_- ¿Ya dejaron de cantar? – preguntó entrando suigetsu con su sonrisa resplandeciente al lado de Juugo._

_- Si, algo así – dijo Naruto – ahora pensábamos en hacer algo con esta cinta aislante ´ttebayo…_

_- ¿Cinta aislante? – Indagó juugo - ¿Qué podrían hacer con ella?_

_- Pues muchas cosas – empezó a decir Kankuro – podríamos…_

_- ¡Olviden eso! – Interrumpió Suigetsu intentando sacar algo de la bolsa de su pantalón terminando tirando su celular - Tienen que ver lo que… _

_- ¡Celular pegado! – gritó Kankuro tomando el teléfono de Suigetsu y saliendo de la habitación corriendo._

. . .

- Luego yo lo seguí rápidamente con la cinta y lo pegamos en el techo que esta sobre las escaleras, es muy alto – añadió Kiba – después del esfuerzo por saltar para pegarlo y correr Kankuro y yo fuimos a vomitar al baño del cuarto ese y hasta ahí recordamos ambos…

- Luego yo entre al cuarto y los vi dormidos sobre la cama dattebayo, fui al baño y me quede dormido.

- ¿Y Juugo y Suigetsu? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Ni idea – respondió el rubio.

- El teléfono no estaba ahí al despertarnos así que supongo que lo bajaron y se fueron o algo así – añadió Kiba.

- Ellos no tomaron tanto – comentó Naruto terminando de tender la cama de Neji – Listo – dijo sacudiendo sus manos – ahora a desayunar…

* * *

><p>¿Donde están Juugo y Suigetsu? de ellos se tratara el siguiente capitulo... mas o menos.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, se que aun no se resuelven todas las dudas pero pronto se resolverán n_n

en el siguiente capitulo una preocupacion para Tenten y una sorpresa para Shikamaru... creo que ya todos se lo esperan.

¡gracias por leer! y por sus reviews :3


	10. La llave y el cofre

****¡Hola!

¿Listos para un capitulo largo? Espero que si por que este no es exactamente cortito como los anteriores...

Pensé en poner ya todo resuelto de una buena vez para que no se cortara en dos capitulo asi que aqui esta.

espero que les guste n_n

* * *

><p><strong>La llave y el cofre<strong>

- ¿Qué me van a hacer? – preguntó Suigetsu tembloroso mientras retrocedía.

- ¡Te vamos a matar! – gritaron varios a la vez, abalanzándose contra él.

¿Qué es lo que paso? Pues déjenme contarles…

**. . .**

Todo comenzó cuando luego de limpiar, todos se reunieron para Desayunar, o bueno, para comer, debido a la hora. Eran las 3 y media más o menos cuando todos terminaron de limpiar la casa. Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde se encontraron con Neji, Gaara y Kankuro sirviendo platos con el desayuno, deliciosas crepas de jamón con queso, y una ensalada bien surtida.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Kiba llegando al lado de Kankuro y tomando con los dedos un champiñón de la ensalada, el cual enseguida se comió.

- En el comedor, esperando la comida – respondió Gaara colocando algunos platos en una bandeja de generoso tamaño.

- ¿Pueden ayudarnos a llevar las jarras? – pidió Neji apuntando, con la espátula con la que estaba cocinando, a tres jarras con agua de jamaica.

- Claro – dijeron los tres recién llegados, mientras que Kankuro ponía un poco de ensalada en los platos de la bandeja que Gaara cargaba, y luego los cuatro, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto y Gaara se fueron al comedor a servir el desayuno.

Dentro estaban todos, charlando animadamente mientras comían unas galletas que habían puesto en pequeñas canastas alrededor de la mesa. Se encontraban todos los que habían amanecido en la casa menos Konan, además de Juugo y Suigetsu de los cuales no había rastro, por lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras dejaba la jarra que cargaba.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – preguntó en voz baja Shikamaru, quien estaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa, sentado al lado de Ino.

- Si es lo que estoy pensando entonces si – le contestó Sasuke en el mismo volumen de voz, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, que estaba al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿Hablan de Juugo y Suigetsu? – se interesó Ino, Sai a su lado también les volteo a ver.

- Si – respondió escuetamente Sasuke.

- No se fueron – comentó el novio de la rubia – Ino fue por ropa al carro y el de ellos aun estaba estacionado…

- Adivino ¿Juugo y Suigetsu? – irrumpió Temari, que estaba sentada a un lado de Lee, quien estaba frente a Ino, Sasuke se sentó correctamente en la silla para poder verla a ella también – Sus llaves están en la bandeja de las llaves

Para ese momento ya todos prestaban atención a la conversación ya que la verdad no eran tantos y estaban hablando en un volumen de voz normal.

- ¿Dónde creen que están? – preguntó preocupada Tenten, sentada a su vez junto a Temari, en ese momento Naruto llego a sentarse a su lado y Kiba frente a ella.

- Limpiamos todos los cuartos y no los encontramos – dijo Deidara, sentado frente a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué tal si uno de los famosos controles los llevo a un mundo paralelo? – exclamó Naruto cubriéndose parcialmente la boca y abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Eso es ridículo – se burló Kankuro entrando por la puerta, junto con Neji, ambos llevaban bandejas con platos – ya son todos – dijo mirando los platos y repartiendo los suyos.

Gaara, Neji y Kankuro, se sentaron en las sillas sobrantes y empezaron a comer, pero incluso comiendo el misterio de la desaparición de Juugo y Suigetsu seguía siendo tema de conversación.

- ¿Que les habrá pasado? – preguntaba Tenten a Temari.

- Las últimas personas que los vieron fueron Kiba y Kankuro – dijo Naruto a la par que masticaba.

- No hables con la boca llena por favor – le pidió Neji rodando los ojos y mirando a Kiba, mientras que pensaba "Son iguales".

- Lo siento ´ttebayo…

- Es cierto, fuimos los últimos – dijo Kankuro, deteniéndose a tomar un trago de su jugo de Jamaica – pero luego que fuimos a vomitar al baño ya no los vimos

- ¿Como vomitan en solo baño dos personas? – indagó Deidara.

- Yo en el retrete – dijo Kiba.

- Yo en la tina de la regadera – añadió Kankuro.

Todos hicieron cara de asco mientras miraban a Kankuro.

- Lee – susurró Deidara, inclinándose al cejudo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el aludido.

- ¿No crees que tendríamos que decirles?

- ¿Decir qué? – interrumpió Shikamaru alzando una ceja, y atrayendo la atención de todos.

Deidara se quedo estático, y Lee lo miraba sin entender, los demás solo pasaban la mirada entre los dos.

El rubio suspiró y miro a todos – El recuerdo es muy borroso, pero, en la madrugada que nos fuimos al comedor…

. . .

_Deidara y Lee ya habían tenido algunos tragos, el cejudo estaba en sus límites, tirado sobre la mesa y murmurando incoherencias de las que Deidara se reía._

_- Yo, yo sé que soy muy guapo pero – un hipo detuvo la oración de lee – pero ¿Por qué mi belleza tiene que espantar a las chicas?_

_- Si claro Lee, tu belleza – dijo con sarcasmo Deidara riendo un poco y tomando un trago de su vaso de refresco._

_- Y es que los chicos también me envi… hip… envidian…_

_- No sabes lo celosos que estamos compañero – se reía el rubio._

_- ¿Enserio vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó la voz de Juugo fuera del comedor, unas sombras se miraron bajo la puerta, y justo delante de esta se detuvieron._

_- Por supuesto que sí – respondió Suigetsu – Tu vas y consigues la pistola mientras yo me encargo de preparar el lugar donde la dejaremos para que no la encuentren…_

_- Pero ¿y si los chicos si la encuentran?_

_- ¡No pienses demasiado! Vamos a hacerlo que quiero dormirme…_

_- ¿Lee escuchaste eso?- preguntó con dificultad Deidara._

_- Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela – mascullaba entre dientes el aludido, mientras se hacía bolita en la mesa y envolvía sus piernas con los brazos con torpeza._

_Deidara miro a la puerta y cuando las sombras se fueron intento pararse… pero la gravedad tenía otros planes para él así que termino en el suelo boca abajo._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Lee sentándose en la mesa y mirando con dificultad hacia el suelo - ¿Mami?_

_- Ayúdame a pararme – le pidió el rubio._

_Lee se acerco, sin bajarse de la mesa, lo ayudo a pararse dándole la mano, y con el impulso Deidara termino sobre la mesa junto a él._

_- Lee… no, no podemos dormirnos, tenemos que… estar despiertos por si vuelven…_

_- Esta bien…_

. . .

- Pero ya no volvieron…

- Por eso estaban despiertos en la mañana – comentó en voz baja Sasuke a Shikamaru.

- Yo creo que estaban planeando un homicidio – decía Deidara cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos sobre el asunto, algunos sorprendidos y con miedo, pero otros simplemente no se la tragaban. En especial Sasuke, está bien que Juugo era algo agresivo en ocasiones y Suigetsu muy impulsivo, pero de ahí a matar a alguien, hay un abismo, no, eso seguro que estaba mal, probablemente alucinaciones por están tan borracho, el problema era que la tensión en la mesa no lo ayudaba a estar cien por ciento seguro de ello.

- Entonces… - hablo Lee sorprendido - ¡Mataron a alguien en esta casa!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre ellos.

- La biblioteca – dijo de pronto Tenten mirando a Sasuke - ¡dijiste que no podía abrirse!

Todos miraron al uchiha que algo sorprendido asintió con duda, ¿sería posible que en verdad hubiera pasado algo así de horrible en su propia casa? ¿Por sus propios amigos? No sabía si era por el dolor de cabeza, o por la preocupación que tenia sobre lo que podría hacer Sakura si se enteraba de lo de Tenten, pero ciertamente algo no dejaba funcionar su cerebro a todo su potencial.

- ¡Vamos a ver! - propuso Kiba levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿No podemos terminar de comer primero? – preguntó Sai, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras se levantaban – solo decía…

Todos dejaron la comida apenas comida, y salieron del comedor, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y se pararon frente a la puerta. Como todo humano haría, intentaron abrirla girando el pomo, esperando que estuviera abierta, pero claro, no lograron nada.

- ¡Busquemos la llave! – propuso en un grito Naruto.

- Pero tenemos que ahorrar tiempo – dijo Kankuro – separémonos… Gaara y Lee ustedes busquen en los cuartos del segundo piso, Sasuke y Naruto la cocina y la sala de juegos, Ino y Sai… - Kankruo se paró frente a ellos y negó – no juntos no, queremos que busquen, no que hagan "otras" cosas… Ino y tenten – dijo apuntando a las chicas – la sala y el comedor - ambas asintieron – Neji y Temari el patio… Shikamaru y yo vamos a buscar aquí y…

- Espera ¿Qué hay de mi? hm – preguntó Deidara.

- Y de nosotros – indagó Kiba apuntándose a sí mismo y a Sai.

- Claro, Deidara busca en la oficina y en el baño de abajo… Sai y Kiba van a buscar en los dos cuartos vacios y Gaara y lee en los de las chicas.

- ¿Por qué no nosotros en los de las chicas? – preguntó Kiba alzando la mano como niño de primaria.

- No confían en nosotros compañero – comentó Sai.

- Maldición – murmuró Kiba.

- Así quedamos ´ttebayo ¡Todos a buscar! – exclamó Naruto emocionado.

Pronto todos estaban buscando la llave por toda la casa, bajo las camas, entre los cojines de los sillones, en los botes de galletas y el fondo de la alberca. Parecía que jamás lograrían encontrar nada.

- ¿Tu a quién crees que mataron? – preguntó con ligera excitación Ino a Tenten mientras buscaban en el comedor.

- ¿Por qué pareces emocionada? – indagó Tenten algo asustada.

- No lo sé, esto del misterio es algo excitante – dijo la rubia abriendo bien los ojos y sonriendo – mi corazón no deja de latir…

- El mío tampoco pero de miedo – confesó Tenten haciendo una mueca y mirando bajo uno de los muebles del comedor, su sudadera se deslizo ligeramente dejando ver aquel chupete que le había hecho Sasuke, y con miedo de que Ino lo mirara se sentó en el suelo rápidamente y lo volvió a ocultar tras la ropa.

Se sentía como un criminal, tratando de ocultar su identidad para que las personas no supieran lo que habían hecho, para no terminar en la cárcel, si, por que si Ino se enteraba del chupete iba a hacer cien mil preguntas, y en una de esas preguntas ella ya no lo iba a soportar y terminaría diciéndolo todo, luego Ino le diría a Sakura y Sakura la iba a matar a sangre fría, o peor… la verdad no sabía que era peor pero seguro que la pelirosa se encargaba de lograrlo, después de todo era el amor de la vida de Sakura con el que Tenten había estado, ese chico que le gustaba a su amiga desde siempre y del que estaba verdaderamente enamorada desde quien sabe cuándo, el chico del que no paraba de hablar en la preparatoria, y al que había jurado, que si una chica se le acercaba, la iba a mandar a otra galaxia de un golpe.

- Pues no – dijo Ino de pronto sacando a Tenten de sus pensamientos – aquí no hay nada ¿vamos a ver la sala?

- Sí, claro – respondió la chica levantándose lentamente, algo distraída.

. . .

Por su parte Sasuke y Naruto buscaban las llaves en la cocina.

- Oye Sasuke, ¿Por qué pareces tan nervioso? – preguntó repentinamente Naruto mientras miraba entre los gabinetes de la cocina.

- ¿Nervioso? – indagó el aludido, su cara de poker era perfecta, casi como la de su hermano ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto lo notara? Y es que el uchiha estaba preocupado por Sakura, por mentirle, ¿Qué tal si luego se enteraba? Era hombre muerto.

- Si, te noto nervioso, y algo distraído ´ttebayo – comentó Naruto - ¿No habremos tirado la llave en la bolsa de basura? – preguntó mientras miraba a dos grandes bolsas negras en la esquina de la cocina.

- Puede ser, hay que abrirlas – le dijo el azabache acercándose a ellas – y no sé de qué me hablas, yo me siento perfectamente…

- Solo decía dattebayo…

A Sasuke le pasaba algo raro, Naruto lo sabía, porque conocía a su amigo más de lo que el Uchiha reconocería, porque el rubio es muy observador y siempre se da cuenta del ánimo de las personas, estaba bien que en el amor era algo tonto, pero con la amistad era muy vivo, y sabia que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo ¿sería por Sakura? Tal vez tendría que hablar con la pelirosa mañana en la universidad, si habían discutido por algo, Naruto sabía que podría aligerarle la carga a Sasuke.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – les preguntó a los chicos Ino al pasar por el pasillo, la rubia se acerco a ambos mientras ellos tiraban la basura en el suelo.

- Nada de nada – respondió Sasuke.

- Como apesta – exclamó Tenten cubriéndose la nariz y haciendo una mueca a la par que se acercaba.

- Bastante – afirmó Naruto metiendo cosa por cosa de regreso a la bolsa, esperando poder ver la llave - ¿y ustedes encontraron algo?

- Igual, el comedor está libre de llaves – le respondió Tenten – ahora vamos a la sala…

- Si encuentran algo nos avisan primero ¿entendido? – les ordeno Ino antes de salir de la cocina - ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó en voz baja la rubia a Tenten en cuanto llegaron a la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Esos fueron Naruto y Sasuke…

- No, me refiero a ti – le dijo ella apuntándola – Te pusiste nerviosa…

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

- Claro que por supuesto que sí – dijo rápidamente Ino acercándosele y tomando sus manos, para luego alzarlas en el aire como si se las mostrara – estabas jugando con las manos.

- No, ¡No lo estaba! – Tenten ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ella podía guardar un secreto, claro que sí, pero no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con sus amigas, en especial, no guardaba secretos que tuvieran que ver con sus amigas.

- Ya sé que está pasando – dijo ino sonriendo pícaramente y soltándole las manos

- ¿Lo sabes?

– Claro que si… Tu…

- ¡Esta bien me acosté con él! Pero no le digas a nadie ¡por favor!

- ¿Te acostaste…?...

- Si, lo siento, no quería hacerlo, digo, estaba borracha y amanecimos y…

- ¿Fue por eso que invento que amaneció sentado en el escusado?

- Esp… ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes, Naruto, ¡con quien te acostaste!

Descolocada, así estaba Tenten, mirando atónita a Ino mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo? – y antes de arruinarlo, se detuvo – Si… por eso inventó lo del baño – dijo lentamente sonriendo a medias - ¿Puedes no decirle a nadie? – le pidió juntando las manos de ambas – es un secreto…

- Por supuesto – dijo Ino sonriendo ampliamente – Lo juro…

- ¿Promesa del meñique? – la presiono Tenten mostrando su dedo meñique.

- Promesa del meñique – afirmó Ino tomando el dedo de Tenten con su propio meñique.

- Voy al baño, ya regreso – dijo Tenten saliendo de la sala, mirando de reojo a Naruto mientras se dirigía al baño.

. . . .

- ¿En verdad piensas que hay un cadáver en ese cuarto? – le preguntó Temari a Neji mientras ambos intentaban mirar bajo el agua turbia de la alberca.

- No lo creo – le respondió – creo que Deidara ya estaba muy borracho y no escucho bien… pero sí creo que Juugo y Suigetsu dejaron algo en ese cuarto…

- Yo creo que se encerraron ahí – le comento ella – Es muy extraño que no estén por ningún lado

- Puede ser… parece que aquí no hay nada…

- Creo que mire una red para limpiar la alberca en el armario que está detrás de la escalera – diciendo esto Temari se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

- Voy a sacar la pista de baile para ver si no está ahí – le dijo Neji siguiéndola.

Ambos se metieron a la casa, Neji se dirigió al cuarto de juegos y ella a las escaleras.

- Temari ¿encontraron algo? – le preguntó Tenten saliendo de la puerta del baño.

- Hasta ahora nada, pero el agua de la alberca está muy turbia, podría estar ahí ¿y ustedes?

- Nada – respondió rápidamente, Neji paso por el pasillo al patio en ese instante y Tenten sonrió – Oye Temari ¿a ti te gusta Neji?

Temari que abría una pequeña puerta que se ubicaba bajo las escaleras se detuvo y la miro seriamente - ¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó en voz baja.

- ¡Lo sabia! Te gusta – exclamó tenten.

- ¡No tan alto! – le regañó ella – No lo hagas público, igualmente yo a él no le gusto…

- Eso no lo sabes, quiero decir, el es muy serio con sus sentimientos y…

- ¿Le gusto no es así? – dijo ella de pronto.

- Ehh… ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que yo sé algo?

- Vamos Tenten, siempre pensaste que haríamos una buena pareja, siempre lo dijiste… además de que no sabes mentirme, te conozco muy bien… ¿Y entonces?

- Si, le gustas, me dijo ahora que me levanté… casi por accidente…

- Entonces…

- Oye Temari ¡Las encontré! – gritó Neji desde el patio.

- ¿las encontró? – exclamaron Tenten y Temari al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente salieron corriendo al patio.

- Estaban cerca de la pared – dijo el chico – me parece que las tiraron por la ventana…

. . .

Las chicas se encargaron de reunir a todos frente a la puerta, y cuando estuvieron todos Neji tomo la llave entre su mano y la introdujo en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? – habló Kiba.

- No da vuelta… - confesó Neji sacando la llave.

- No es la llave – dijo decepcionado Kankuro.

- ¿Nadie miro nada mas? – preguntó Shikamaru, pero todos negaron.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde todos se quedaron pensando que hacer ahora, mientras miraban fijamente a la puerta, y preguntándose ¿Qué habría ahí adentro?

- Es una pena que no haya llave de repuesto – comentó Gaara cruzado de brazos.

- Eh… - todos miraron a Sasuke que algo apenado sonrió de lado.

- Sasuke – masculló entre dientes Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento ¿si? Lo olvide completamente…

- ¡Ahh maldición! Ni el escuerzo – gruño Shikamaru recargándose contra la pared.

Sasuke fue a su cuarto y saco un llavero del cajón, en el había un bonche de llaves de las cuales agarro una que tenia la etiqueta de "biblioteca" y procedió a abrir la puerta.

Para todos era como si estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta, mientras se abría la puerta miraron fijamente, no parpadeaban, para no perderse de lo que sea que fuese lo que hubiera dentro de esa habitación.

- Un cofre – dijo Shikamaru acercándose a un pequeño cofre de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

- Yo quería ver un cadáver – comentó Sai desilusionado, todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido – Solo decía…

- Ábrelo – animó Deidara a Shikamaru.

- Esta bien – dijo el Nara, tomando entre las manos el cofre e intentando abrirlo – está cerrado – dijo mirando un pequeño hueco donde cabía una llave normal – Neji… - la atención se dirigió al Hyuuga que entre sus manos tenía las llaves que había encontrado, él entendiendo se acerco con ella y la introdujo en el cofre y lentamente la giro.

- Funciona – Gritó Naruto emocionado cuando se escucho como el seguro sonó.

- ¿Qué abra dentro? – preguntaba Kankuro.

- El corazón de alguien – sugirió Ino animada.

- Un cerebro – agrego Deidara emocionado.

- Un… – Shikamaru abrió la tapa del cofre y todos miraron dentro - ¿Una memoria?

Todos miraron a Deidara incriminándole - ¿Qué? ¡les dije que estaba borroso hm!

- Es de una cámara parecida a la mía, necesita adaptador – comentó Gaara tomándola del cofre – por suerte en el carro tengo uno…

- Vamos al cuarto de juegos a ver que contiene - propuso Temari saliendo de la habitación que empezaba a parecer muy pequeña con tantos chicos dentro.

. . .

Ya todos se encontraban sentados en el cuarto de juegos esperando a que Sasuke expusiera en la pantalla de plasma el contenido de la memoria.

- Tiene contraseña – dijo Gaara que se encontraba junto con Sasuke en la computadora.

- ¿No puedes hacer nada Naruto? – preguntó Tenten.

- ¿Yo? – exclamó el aludido - ¿Por qué yo?

- Estudias informática – dijo como si fuera obvio Temari.

- Es un dobe… ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada Shikamaru? – indagó Sasuke.

- No – respondió escuetamente – tengo dos semanas en clase… además que tengo flojera…

- Entonces no vamos a poder ver que hay ahí ´ttebayo

- ¿Qué hacen?

Todos miraron a esa nueva voz que venía de la puerta. Y se encontraron con Suigetsu y Juugo parados mirándoles.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – interrogó Ino levantándose y cruzándose de brazos - ¡estábamos preocupados!

- ¡Si! – gritó Lee - ¡Creímos que habían matado a alguien!

- ¿Por qué pensarían eso? – indagó Juugo extrañado observando como todos miraban a Deidara.

- ¡Es que en la noche que estábamos en el comedor los escuche decirlo! Hm – gritó el rubio.

- Si – habló Tenten – según él, Juugo dijo _"¿Enserio vamos a hacerlo?"_

_- _Y luego Suigetsu dijo_ "Por supuesto que si, vas y consigues la pistola mientras yo me encargo de preparar el lugar donde la dejaremos para que no la encuentren" –_ agregó Sai.

- Ahh eso – dijo Suigetsu acercándose a la computadora y tomando la memoria que Gaara le entregaba – La cosa fue así…

. . .

_- Y es que los chicos también me envi… envidian…_

_- No sabes lo celosos que estamos compañero – se reía el rubio._

_- ¿Enserio vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó Juugo._

_- Por supuesto que si – respondió suigetsu – Tú vas y consigues el cofre mientras yo me encargo de preparar el lugar donde lo dejaremos para que no la encuentren…_

_- Pero ¿y si los chicos si la encuentran?_

_- ¡No pienses demasiado! Vamos a hacerlo que ya quiero dormirme…_

_- ¿Lee escuchaste eso?- pregunto con dificultad Deidara._

_- Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela…_

_. . ._

- ¿Dónde estaban? – volvió a preguntar Ino.

- Ahh… Kimimaro vive por aquí cerca y nos fuimos a dormir con él… no queríamos estar aquí cuando Kankuro y Kiba vieran lo que les hicimos…

- ¡¿Fueron ustedes? – gritaron ambos parándose del sillón.

- Miren lo que le hicieron a mi bebe – dijo Suigetsu sacando su teléfono con la pantalla rota y envuelto con cinta – no pegaron bien la cinta y se termino cayendo… ¡es un iphone! Esta inservible…

- Lo siento hermano – se disculpó Kankuro.

- ¡Pues yo no! – gritó Kiba.

- Suigetsu – le llamo Tenten - ¿Puedes enseñarnos lo que tienes ahí? – pregunto apuntando la mano del chico donde tenía la memoria.

- Si hicieron todo eso para ocultarla tiene que ser bueno… - comentó Gaara.

- Claro, ustedes siéntanse que yo lo pongo… - dijo el chico sonriendo de lado.

. . .

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Suigetsu sentado frente a la computadora – Ahí va..

Un video empezó a rodar en la pantalla.

. . .

_- Hola chicos – saludo Juugo en la pantalla – este video lo hacemos porque… ¿Qué tenía que decir?_

_- Déjame a mí, toma la cámara… - dijo Suigetsu detrás de la cámara, Juugo se acerco y después de un movimiento en la pantalla Suigetsu salió en su lugar – este video lo vamos a hacer porque están tan borrachos que seguramente no recordaran nada de la fiesta… espero que lo disfruten…_

_Suigetsu volvió a tomar la cámara y empezó a grabar la alberca donde todos estaban metidos._

_. . ._

- Increíble – murmuró Deidara – estábamos locos…

- No recuerdo que esa pelea fuera tan brutal – agregó Neji.

- ¡Esa es la maldita tercera guerra mundial! – exclamó Kankuro.

Y es que en la pantalla se miraba como todos entre risa y risa se estaban agarrando duro, peleándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

- Hombres tenían que ser – comentó Temari.

. . .

_- ¡Abran paso debiluchos! – Temari corrió desde un extremo del patio hasta la alberca, tirándose como bombita justo donde todos se encontraban._

_- ¡Mi brazo!_

_. . ._

- Ahora se porque me duele – dijo Lee sobándose el brazo.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Alguien recuerda porque peleábamos? – preguntó Gaara.

. . .

- _¡Lo tengo! – gritó de pronto Konan – he ganado… - ella se salió de la alberca y se paro en la orilla, alzando ambos brazos al estilo rey león – es miooo… _

_. . ._

- Un…

- ¿Eso es un camarón? – indagó Tenten inclinándose hacia adelante para ver más de cerca.

. . .

- _¡Todos contra ella! – gritó Kankuro apuntándola._

_- ¡He ganado! - volvió a gritar Konan comiéndose el camarón._

_. . ._

- eso estaba… - decía Deidara.

- Lo cargaron todo el rato en el agua, paso de mano en mano – explicó Juugo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

- No lo sé – dijo Suigetsu poniéndole pause – creo que Kiba dijo "¿se imaginan que nos peleáramos por ese ultimo camarón?" Naruto lo miro, luego Kankuro, luego se miraron entre ellos y así empezó…

- Me avergüenzo de mi mismo – murmuró Gaara.

- Play – dijo Suigetsu antes de poner de vuelta el video.

La cámara se movió abruptamente mostrando a Sasuke insistiéndole mucho a Sakura. Él no recordaba haber ejercido tanta presión en su novia pero al parecer…

. . .

_- Vamos Sakura ¡estoy caliente! _

_- ¡Sasuke no me aprietes tanto el brazo! _

_- Déjala ya Uchiha – interrumpió Shino tomándole del brazo._

_- ¿Quién me va a impedir tener sexo con mi novia? ¡eh!_

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura avergonzada._

_- ¡Hinata-chan ven a la alberca! – gritó Naruto desde ella._

_- Sasuke, ya nos tenemos que ir – insistía Sakura, pero Sasuke presionaba mas._

_- Vamos Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, ya fuera de la alberca._

_- Ya nos vamos Naruto, le prometí no llegar muy tarde al padre de Hinata – dijo Shino sosteniendo en el aire el brazo de Naruto que estaba a punto de tomar el de su novia._

_- Ya vámonos –Sakura se fue marchando, dejando a Sasuke el suelo – Nos vemos mañana Sasuke – se despidió en un tono molesto._

_. . ._

- Mierda – susurró Sasuke – otro problema…

. . .

_- ¡Ya me comí el camarón! – gritó Konan de pronto haciendo que Suigetsu apuntara la cámara hacia la alberca de nuevo – Déjenme…_

_La chica salió corriendo de la alberca y se metió a la casa._

_- ¡Sigámosla! – gritó lee saliendo también, siendo seguido por todos._

_. . ._

- Así que así terminamos dentro de la casa – comentó Deidara.

- Ahí pause la cámara porque casi me atropellan – agregó Suigetsu.

En la pantalla se miro como la imagen se puso negra y luego volvió, ahora era otra, estaban varios en la sala, jugando poker de prendas, se miraba a Suigetsu sentado en la mesa, así que Juugo era el que grababa. Alrededor de la mesa también estaban Deidara, Lee, Tenten y Konan, Juugo era el que tiraba las cartas.

_- ¡Ja! Te toca dar prenda – se burló Deidara de Konan._

_- ¿Qué prenda? – pregunto ella._

_- ¡Las pantis! – gritó Lee._

_. . ._

- ¿Por qué dije eso? – se preguntó Lee sonrojado.

. . .

_- ¡Si las pantis! – apoyó Deidara._

_- Ahora regreso – dijo Konan saliendo al baño._

_- Juugo ve a ver que hacen los demás – dijo Suigetsu._

_La cámara empezó a moverse por el pasillo, hasta que Juugo abrió la puerta que estaba en el pasillo y que llevaba al cuarto de juegos._

_- Sasuke espera – Naruto detuvo al aludido agarrándole del brazo – necesito que me ayudes, quiero poner unos videos ´ttebayo, y no sé como prender la computadora._

_- ¿Cómo no vas a saber dobe? – Se extraño Sasuke – solo tienes que picarle a los botones… esos bonitos y brillantes - añadió con una sonrisa tonta._

_- ¡Pero es que a cuál de todos! – exclamó Naruto apuntando al botón del cpu, que obviamente era uno solo - ¡Y además bailan!_

_- No seas idiota Naruto - gritó kiba llegando - ¡Obviamente es el de la derecha!_

_- ¿Cómo que el de la derecha? ¡Hay tres a la derecha!_

_- ¡Se revelan! – gritó Sasuke – Miren nos quieren atacar…_

_- ¡Aplastémoslos para que mueran! – gritó Naruto._

_Así los tres empezaron a picar el ordenador por todos lados, hasta que al final pudieron darle en el blanco._

_- Listo los he ayudado… -dijo con arrogancia Sasuke saliendo a la cocina._

_Juugo riéndose regreso a la sala donde solo miro pasar a Deidara y Konan peleando por sus pantis._

_- ¡Regrésame mis pantis Deidara! – gritó Konan desde la cocina. _

_- ¡alcánzalas un! – le retó Deidara._

_- ¡Lee al rescate! – gritó desde la sala Temari. _

_Juugo se acerco con la cámara, Lee estaba con los ojos cerrados caminando hacia la cocina._

_- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Tenten, pero ya era tarde el cejudo ya estaba en el suelo._

_- ¡No dejare que deshonres a una mujer! – gritó Lee aturdiendo a todos desde el suelo en la entrada de la cocina._

_Solo se miro como la cámara se le cayó de las manos a Juugo y luego como terminó en el suelo, solo se podía ver a Juugo con las manos sobre las orejas._

_. . ._

- Me dejo sordo – explicó Juugo – estaba demasiado cerca de él…

- lo siento – se disculpo el cejudo.

. . .

_- ¡La cámara! – gritó Suigetsu desde la sala._

_La pantalla se puso negra al momento que se vio a Suigetsu tomar la cámara, en pocos segundos ya estaba de regreso la imagen, que ahora era diferente. Ahora estaban de regreso en la sala, las chicas lucían molestas y los chicos bastante alegres._

_- Tienen que hacerlo, les ganamos… - dijo Sasuke._

_- ¿¡A quien se le ocurrió jugar chicos contra chicas? – gritó Temari dándole un golpe a la mesa._

_- ¿A ti? – comento Sasuke._

_- Lo que me sorprende es que jugaran serpientes y escaleras de prendas – comento Suigetsu riéndose._

_- ¡Fue idea de Sasuke! – dijo Konan._

_- Y como perdieron, es hora que paguen – dijo el aludido._

_- ¡Hiciste trampa! – gritó Tenten – yo no me quito nada…_

_- ¿Cómo se puede hacer trampa en serpientes y escaleras? – se preguntó Juugo detrás de la cámara._

_- Al parecer es posible – ironizo Suigetsu._

_- Yo digo que Sasuke pague con una prenda – dijo Konan levantándose y mirando desde arriba al chico._

_- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si les gane! _

_- Si – también dijo Tenten – que lo haga…_

_- Pantalones fuera – agregó Temari._

_- ¡No me atraparan! – gritó Sasuke de repente para salir corriendo enseguida._

_- ¡Tenemos que grabar eso! – gritó Suigetsu empezando a reírse en grande mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía corriendo tras las chicas y Sasuke. _

_Pero Juugo en su lugar se quedo sentado._

_- ¿Puedo ver que hay en la tele? – preguntó Neji llegando a la sala y prendiendo el televisor._

_- Pues ya que, ya la prendiste – dijo con ironía Juugo._

_- La casa del lago – murmuró Neji sonrojándose ligeramente._

_- No me digas que te gusta esa cursilería – exclamo Suigetsu regresando a la sala._

_- Claro que no – dijo Neji saliendo de la sala – no le cambien… ¡Hey gaara!_

_- Ven Juugo vamos al cuarto de juegos – dijo Suigetsu._

_Juugo se levanto y fueron por la cocina, Juugo enfoco por un momento los pantalones de Sasuke en el suelo y luego la entrada del cuarto de juegos. _

_- ¡Jamás podrán dejar al descubierto a Sir Gransalot! – se escucho que Sasuke gritaba desde el pasillo._

_. . ._

- Sir Gransalot – repitieron todos en la sala.

- ¡Fue idea de sakura!

. . .

_- Apaga eso y dámela, les vamos a enseñar lo que llevamos – dijo Suigetsu sonriendo. Entonces la cámara se puso negra._

_. . ._

- ahora entiendo que era lo que querían mostrarnos ´ttebayo…

- Si, pero en cambio agarraron mi teléfono y lo pegaron… por cierto… aquí he la venganza…

. . .

_La cámara volvió a emitir una imagen, ahora mostraba a Suigetsu frente al baño donde vomitaron Kiba y Kankuro._

_- Deja la cámara ahí – le dijo en un susurro Suigetsu a Juugo, este obedeció y la dejo para que se mirara toda el area, Suigetsu se retiró y dejó que se mirara el interior del baño. _

_. . ._

- ¡qué asco! – exclamaron varios.

- ¿Por qué tenían que mostrarlos vomitando? – preguntó Tenten asqueada.

- Por lo siguiente – dijo juugo.

. . .

_- ahh… vamos a verlos saltar por su teléfono – le propuso Kankuro a Kiba ya que termino de vomitar._

_- ahora – susurró Suigetsu entrando al baño._

_. . ._

- Nos… - tartamudeó Kiba.

- Se atrevieron a noquearnos… - completó la frase Kankuro.

- Sigan mirando – les indicó Juugo con media sonrisa.

En esa parte del video se terminaba de mostrar como Suigetsu y Juugo los agarraban y los empezaban a amarrar sobre la cama.

- Me pusiste tus calcetines sucios – dijo kiba haciendo cara de asco.

- Me rompiste mi iphone…

- ¡Estaba borracho! – gritó Kiba.

- Estaba ardido – respondió Suigetsu – MI iphone… Bueno es todo, ahí guarde la cámara.

- El video sigue – notó Temari.

- Pero… - Suigetsu lucía extrañado – parece que no la apague…

- Se mira bien hacia el frente – comentó Sasuke, mientras miraban como bajaban las escaleras.

- La metí en la bolsa de mi camiseta – explicó Suigetsu.

. . .

_La cámara miraba hacia enfrente mientras bajaban las últimas escaleras._

_- Voy a tomar algo de refresco – dijo Suigetsu._

_- Aquí te espero – le dijo Juugo recargándose contra la pared._

_Suigetsu siguió hasta la sala de juegos y hasta la cocina donde se quedo parado en la entrada._

_- Ya es suficiente amigo – dijo Neji quitándole una botella de las manos a Shikamaru._

_- Me habla el manoseador acosador – dijo molesto Shikamaru – déjame un trago mas – pidió dándose media vuelta para encarar a Neji que le daba la espalda a la cámara._

_- No – dijo escuetamente el hyuuga – es todo por hoy, vas a regresar a la sala con una taza de café y vas a ver esa aburrida película hasta que te duermas_

_. . ._

_- ¿_aburrida? Pensé que la habías disfrutado – comentó Temari.

. . .

_- ¿Aburrida? Pensé que la estabas disfrutando – comentó Shikamaru en la pantalla - ¡hasta avisaste para verla! ¿Por qué querrías ver una película aburrida si…?_

_El Nara se quedo parado un momento mirando a su amigo._

_- Ahora entiendo – dijo Shikamaru – te gusta Temari y querías pasar un rato con ella…_

_. . ._

El silencio en el lugar se hizo presente, Tenten miro nerviosa a Neji que tenía la cara descolocada, Temari también lucia algo nerviosa.

. . .

_- creo que mejor me voy – susurró Suigetsu saliendo por el cuarto de juegos pero antes de ir con Juugo miro que había algo en la alberca – Ohh si… - susurró_

_. . ._

- ¡Quita eso! – gritó Tenten de pronto atravesándose entre la pantalla y los demás - ¡AHORA! – gritó como histérica.

- ¡Tranquila! – exclamó Sasuke parándose y apagando la tele – listo…

- Genial – dijo Suigetsu – tengo después de todo buenas tomas…

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó Ino.

- Supéralo nena, todos los hombres son iguales… - le contesto Suigetsu – incluso tu novio aquí, te lo aseguro…

- No hables así de Sai – dijo ino molesta.

- Si – coincidió Naruto – será un pervertido dattebayo, mal hablado, insensible y no sabe leer el ambiente pero… ¿de que estábamos hablando?

- Eso duele – dijo Sai – y es algo atrevido viniendo de alguien con el pene del tamaño de un niño de 8 años…

- ¿Qué no era de 12? Espera… ¡ese no es el punto dattebayo!

- ¿Cómo pudiste grabarme desnuda? – decía con un tono amenazante Tenten.

- Eres un cerdo Suigetsu… un cerdo – también decía Temari con el mismo tono, acercándose a él.

- Eso no se le hace a una chica - dijo Lee tronándose los dedos de las manos.

- No se le hace a una amiga – también dijo Gaara.

- Ni siquiera yo haría eso – dijo Kiba acercándose igual.

- Esperen… ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer? - preguntó Suigetsu tembloroso.

- ¡Te vamos a matar! –gritaron varios a la vez, incluido Neji, al que le frustraron la confesión de sentimientos.

Y bueno… eso fue lo que sucedió.

. . .

- Aun no despierta ¿tendríamos que preocuparnos? – preguntaba Juugo.

Todos estaban en el comedor terminando de comer el desayuno que habían dejado, incluso Juugo estaba sentado con ellos, y Suigetsu inconsciente de tanto golpes que les dieron estaba recostado en el suelo.

- No lo creo – dijo Tenten aun molesta.

- ¿Me pasan la jarra de Jamaica? – preguntó Temari.

- Aquí tienes – dijo Neji, ambos se sonrojaron al topar sus ojos.

- Bien, pero entonces ¿Cómo termino la memoria en la biblioteca? – pregunto Sasuke a Juugo.

- Es que la cámara es de Kimimaro, la memoria es de Suigetsu y cómo íbamos a regresar la cámara no queríamos perder la memoria… yo no creí que fuera buena idea tener esas tomas ahí…

- Es cierto, algunos aquí tenemos reputación y sería algo vergonzoso que se mostraran en estado tan lamentable – dijo Neji.

- Que bueno que la destruimos – agregó Temari.

- Mi memoria – murmuró en el suelo Suigetsu.

. . . . .

_Escena que nadie miro de la cámara…_

_- Voy a ver si puedo dejarla en el cuarto de Sasuke – dijo Suigetsu acercándose y abriendo la puerta equivocada, la de Neji, claro, si no sabía cual era el cuarto de quien – oh me equivoque lo sien… ¿Sasuke? Te van a matar – murmuró Suigetsu._

_- ¡Suigetsu!…_

_FIN_

* * *

><p>El final fue como esos cortos que pasan al final de un capitulo, algo que nadie vio pero que deja con intriga al que mira xD<p>

Y bueno aqui esta, se llenaron los blancos que se tenian que llenar y pienso que todo tiene sentido algunos se preguntaran ¿como demonios seguian de pie si estaban tan borrachos? Bueno, aqui vimos que Deidara se callo de la mesa y Lee al ir a la cocina, asi que los recuerdos que se miraron en el capitulo anterior no fueron exactamente nitidos, son libres de imaginarse todo como realmente fue, yo no lo puse por que seria mucho mas largo y no queria aburrirlos mas.

Ahora al fin podre darle algo mas de importancia a Temari y Neji, ademas de el asunto de Tenten y su mentira a Ino que no crean, traerá consecuencias, y naruto parece que tambien terminara metiendo la pata.

ahora no se que mas decir n_n gracias por leer y sus reviews!

Pregunta nada que ver con el fic ¿Alguien conoce una manera de ampliar el vocabulario? xD repito muchas palabras por que no conosco muchos sinonimos ni palabras y queria saber si habia manera sin tener que ir a clases o algo asi, que no tengo tiempo -_- ... se que leyendo se puede pero cuando leo no tiendo a poner mucha atencion a las palabras me dedico mas a imaginarme las cosas... bueno igual si pueden responder o no se agradece n_n


	11. Reflexiones

_Buenas! _

_aqui les llego con el capitulo 11 :)_

_Se llama "Sentimientos" pero me gusta mas "Reflexiones" asi que puse ambos, ya que la verdad no sabia por cual decidirme ¿que tal si me ayudan? con un review con la palabra "sentimietos" o "reflexiones" basta, es que no se de cuales hay mas en este capitulo._

_Por fin shikamaru se nos une a la casa, pero como es sabio, aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos. _

_Ademas menciono la serie estadounidense "how i met your mother" y "friends" no se si todos las hayan visto, espero que si son geniales, y si no, se las recomiendo xD._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos <strong>

Inmediatamente después de comer, la mayoría se regresó a sus respectivas casas, los únicos que quedaron fueron los habitantes de la casa, además de Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba. Todos se encontraban en el cuarto de juegos, disfrutando de lo que quedaba de su fin de semana mirando un capítulo de la serie favorita de todos "How i met your mother".

- ¿Saben que es lo que me pregunto yo de esta serie? – habló Tenten sin despegar la mirada del televisor, donde uno de los personajes "galantes" de la serie, Barney Stinson, intentaba hacer un _movimiento_ en una chica, para conquistarla.

- Adivino – dijo Kiba – ¿te preguntas si alguna vez va a decir como conoció a su madre?

- No – negó Tenten volteándolo a ver – yo quiero saber en qué demonios trabaja Barney…

Todos exclamaron "aahh" comprendiendo y asintiendo mientras regresaban a ver la pantalla, donde el movimiento para conquistar a la chica, había funcionado.

- Yo no me creo que eso funcione dattebayo

- Es una serie de televisión – dijo Sasuke – todo puede pasar…

- Pero en la vida real eso jamás funcionaria ¿Quién demonios se cree que eres Neil Amstrong el primer hombre en pisar la luna siendo tan joven? – dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos.

- No creo que alguien sea tan idiota – coincidió Neji.

- Pues Acepto el reto… – habló Kiba – ¡Challenge accepted! – exclamó con el mismo tono que el personaje "Barney" lo hace.

Todos lo miraron serios, esperando a que dijera que era broma. Pero no, Kiba se mantuvo decidido.

- Vamos Kiba, si tú no puedes levantar ni una piedra – se burló Sasuke.

- Las chicas se espantan al oír tu nombre – agregó Shikamaru riendo entre dientes.

- ¡No me traten como si tuviera ladillas! – gritó el chico levantándose y mirando de frente a todos – Puede que no haya tenido suerte con las chicas en el pasado, pero, es por falta de práctica ¡verán que con las enseñanzas del maestro Barney conseguiré el teléfono de al menos 5 chicas!

- Esta bien - dijo el Uchiha levantándose también del sillón y mirando al chico perro con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos – empiezas el fin de semana entrante… tienes toda la semana para estudiar sus tácticas, y tendrás desde el sábado en la noche hasta el domingo en la tarde, exactamente a las 12 termina tu tiempo… y para hacerlo más interesante, apostaremos…

Temari y Tenten exclamaron "oohh" cuando Sasuke termino esa frase y enseguida miraron a Kiba. Shikamaru y Neji sonreían de lado mientras miraban también.

- Si pierdes – retomó la frase Sasuke – Tendrás que ir a la plaza del oeste, el sábado siguiente del que viene, pararte sobre la fuente y gritar que eres gay… - Kiba estaba a punto de aceptar pero Sasuke lo detuvo alzando un dedo – todo eso mientras te vistes de Cupido con pañal y todo… y tiras papeles con tu número real a los hombres – dijo haciendo énfasis en "Cupido" y "real".

"Uuuhhh" exclamaron todos. Y es que los viernes y sábados un grupo de travestis prostitutos se juntaban en la plaza del oeste a conseguir clientes y algunos hasta ofrecían servicios de a gratis… eso era algo conocido por los adolescentes de Konoha, ya que ese lugar era el centro de la mayoría de las apuestas donde los chicos tenían que avergonzarse.

- ¿Qué gano yo? – indagó Kiba suspicaz.

- Que te parece un cuarto en esta casa, y no tendrás que poner dinero más que para la comida.

- No es suficiente – dijo Kiba – yo ya tengo casa, no es algo que me urja…

- Entonces, ¿que tal si agrego ser tu esclavo por una semana?

- Tentador… pero aun así no…

- ¿Qué tal si te doy un beso? – propusieron Tenten y Temari a la vez.

Ambas estaban emocionadas por esa apuesta, y como era muy probable que Kiba no lograra ganar, no tenían de que preocuparse, e igualmente, un beso es un beso, si no es la persona que te importa no tiene significado. Entonces Tenten miro de reojo a Neji mientras Kiba pensaba en su respuesta, Neji era la persona importante de Temari, y Temari la persona especial de Neji ¿Cómo reaccionaría si su persona especial besara a alguien que no es él? Y que además es uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Acepto – dijo al fin Kiba, sellando el trato con un apretón de manos.

- Entonces es un hecho – dijo Sasuke poniendo más presión en el apretón.

- Bueno, por más que me gustaría quedarme aquí a escuchar alardear a Kiba que va a ganar, tengo que irme – Shikamaru se levantó del sillón con pesadez y ya parado se estiró – además, no he llamado a mi casa desde anoche, seguro que están preocupados.

- Espero que no te echen mucha bronca – dijo Temari mientras Shikamaru se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

- A como es su mamá seguro que le cae la apocalipsis ´ttebayo

- Suerte – dijo por ultimo Neji mientras Shikamaru salía de la habitación.

- Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo Shikamaru – nos vemos mañana…

- Espera. Yo te acompaño a la entrada – dijo Sasuke saliendo también del cuarto.

. . .

- Que aire tan agradable – comentó Shikamaru al salir de la casa.

- Bastante – asintió Sasuke.

- Y bien ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- ¿Hablarte? – repitió extrañado el uchiha.

- Si, normalmente no eres tan atento – puntualizó el Nara – pensé que querías decir algo.

- Siempre tan listo – masculló entre dientes el azabache – la cosa esta así… quería preguntarte tu opinión…

- ¿Sobre decirle o no a Sakura? – afirmó.

- Si, es que a pesar de que quede con Tenten de que no diría nada, no sé si está bien mentirle a mi novia.

- No está bien – dijo severamente Shikamaru – las relaciones tienen que estar basadas en honestidad, confianza y toda esas tonterías ridículas…

- Entonces tendría que decirle…

- No – dijo sonriendo de lado algo cínico – Mira Sasuke, sinceramente desde mi punto de vista Sakura no confía en ti… y si ella no confía en ti desde ahí ya está faltando algo en su relación, ella es muy celosa y no es sano, no es sano para ella, y si le dices lo que sucedió solo estarás alimentando esos celos, y ella empezara a pensar "pues tengo razón" y se volverá más aprensiva…

- Entonces me quedo callado.

- Yo no le diría, principalmente porque no te acuerdas de nada y no sabes que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, lo mejor será pretender que nada pasó…

- Muchas gracias por el consejo.

Tendría que callarse, parecía ser la mejor opción, y era cierto, tal vez lo único que sucedió fue que durmieron juntos en la cama, y nada más, por más raro y mal que se escuchara, en ese caso no tendría nada que ocultar, y no tendría que sentirse culpable.

- Bueno ya me voy – dijo Shikamaru dándose media vuelta y empezando a andar – pero si te voy a decir algo, si yo fuera tu, y recordara que hice algo… se lo diría – agregó sin dejar de caminar.

Y bueno ¿entonces qué hacia?

. . .

Shikamaru fue manejando tranquilamente hasta su casa con su pequeño Tsuru gris, un carro para el cual estuvo ahorrando desde el primer momento que trabajó hace años, no era el carro mas grande, ni el más bonito, la verdad era un carro normal, pero él se sentía a gusto con su carrito, y a pesar de que en su habitación siempre había suciedad, y no estaba nada ordenada, su carro siempre estaba muy limpio y perfumado, y tal vez era porque fue una de las pocas cosas por las que se había esforzado en conseguir. Fuese lo que fuera, ese carro le encantaba.

Por eso, le dolió mucho cuando la puerta de su carro se ralló con un objeto extraño en la banqueta de su casa, justo donde usualmente se estacionaba. Salió del carro sin apagar el motor, tranquilo por fuera pero molesto por dentro y se dio vuelta para saber con que había rosado su carro.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unas maletas y unas cuantas cajas en la acera, y pegado al carro, una gran figurita de metal de Darth Vader de 1 metro de altura, eso era lo que había raspado su carro. Pero como era de esperarse su carro no importó mucho luego de darse cuenta de que esa figura de metal era idéntica a una que tenía en su habitación… ¡era la de su habitación! Abrió una de las cajas encontrándose con varios libros y revistas que eran suyas… ahora sabía que era lo que pretendían sus padres.

Miro globalmente todas las cosas que estaban fuera y sobre una de las cajas encontró un sobre blanco el cual se apresuro a tomar y abrir. Dentro estaba la explicación y la razón de sus padres para hacer aquello.

Era la letra de su padre, y en resumen lo que decía la carta es que estaban artos de que fuera tan irresponsable y que no ayudara en nada en la casa, y que no lo dejarían volver a menos que dejara de ser vago y demostrara que era un joven responsable… ese joven responsable que era cuando trato de conseguir su carro. Y como conclusión, que pensaban que lograría eso si se mantenía por sí mismo.

Shikamaru suspiro con pesadez, miro las cajas y empezó a tomar una por una. Mientras guardaba sus pocas pertenencias en la cajuela y parte de atrás de su pequeño carro, no miro ni una sola vez por la ventana de su casa por donde sentía que alguien le miraba, y no era que estuviera indignado o molesto con sus padres, simplemente aceptaba que se lo merecía, y no le veía ninguna utilidad a ver con añoro la casa de sus padres, pero aun así… todo sería muy problemático de ahora en adelante.

Menos mal que tenia donde llegar.

. . .

- ¿Qué haces de regreso tan pronto? – preguntó Neji sorprendido mientras dejaba pasar a su amigo que se miraba ligeramente fastidiado.

- ¿Aun están en el cuarto de juegos? – dijo Shikamaru ignorando a Neji que solo asintió y siguió al Nara hacia el cuarto mencionado.

- Shikamaru – exclamó Kiba sorprendido - ¡No puedes vivir sin nosotros hombre!

- Si, si… no regresé exactamente por eso – dijo mirando directamente a Sasuke – creo que es hora de cobrar ese favor que me debes…

El uchiha se quedo en silencio un minuto mientras todos lo miraban, él y Tenten comprendían a que se refería pero ninguno alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que Shikamaru podía pedir tan pronto.

- Mis padres me corrieron de mi casa – No hubo quien no se sorprendiera.

- Lo siento – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Tenten.

- Me lo merecía, pero necesito donde quedarme, y ya que tienes cuarto extra…

- Está bien – respondió rápidamente Sasuke.

- Y por petición de mis padres, te ayudare a cooperar, el favor solo cubre el cuarto…

- Dije que está bien Shikamaru – repitió Sasuke levantándose – bienvenido a tu hogar.

. . .

Después de eso las chicas le dieron la bienvenida con un abraso, y al mismo tiempo su compasión por lo que había pasado, cosa que Shikamaru realmente no quería, cuando te buscas algo, terminas por encontrarlo, ya se lo esperaba, a pesar de que realmente no lo había pensado, pero en algún lado de su subconsciente ya se lo esperaba.

Pronto todos ayudaban a bajar las cosas de Shikamaru y lo ayudaron a subirlas al cuarto donde él y Tenten habían dormido. Si, era morado, pero era mejor que nada, y probablemente al acomodar sus cosas ya no se miraría tan femenino.

- El día que llegamos le hablé a un pintor – le comentó Sasuke – mañana en la mañana va a pintar este y el rosa, hay pintura gris y azul, ¿de qué color lo quieres?

- Gris por favor – dijo rápidamente algo aliviado.

- Sobre los muebles no hay mucho que hacer, pero al menos son blancos – agregó Sasuke.

- Gracias – dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la cama – no sé qué demonios pensaban mis padres, si no hubiera tenido donde llegar puede que hubiera dormido en mi carro…

- Shikamaru, seré frio, arrogante y todo lo que quieran, pero si tengo como, no te dejaría dormir bajo un puente… a ninguno, no importa la fama que tenga.

- Y aun que él quisiera no lo dejaríamos – dijo Temari entrando en el cuarto.

- Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, mañana entro temprano – avisó Sasuke saliendo del cuarto – buenas noches a ambos.

- Buenas noches – se despidió la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru - ¿quieres hablar? – le preguntó.

- No realmente – respondió el chico.

- Hay, los hombres, siempre haciéndose los machos – se quejó Temari – hablar es bueno, te hace sentir mejor descargar esas emociones, vamos habla ¡veras que te sientes mejor!

- Pero es que no me siento mal… - dijo él mirando el techo pensando en que en el momento en que Temari saliera del cuarto él iba a dormirse profundamente en esa cama.

- Yo sé que no crees que te sientes mal, pero créeme Shikamaru, te sientes mal, tus padres te echaron, es normal, por eso es bueno que hables, para que saques todo, no te reprimas – insistió Temari.

- ¡Ah problemática! Si te digo que no me siento mal es porque no me siento mal ¿entendido?... no sé porque las mujeres siempre quieren estar hablando de sus sentimientos… - entonces Shikamaru se detuvo y miro a Temari - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Por qué crees que quiero hablar? – preguntó rápidamente a la defensiva.

- Es que me suena a que querías que me abriera a ti para que cuando terminara pudieras hablar tú…

- Es cierto, quiero hablar contigo, pero no era solo eso – se apresuró a decir – enserio me preocupo por ti, que te echen de tu casa no es bonito…

- ¿Es por Yashamaru? – indagó Shikamaru.

- No, Yashamaru solo me va a preocupar cuando quiera hacerle algo a mis hermanos…

- Entonces Neji – afirmó el Nara.

- Pues si, es que desde que escuche esa confesión en el video no nos hemos mirado ni hablado para nada.

- Eso fue hace unas horas – recordó Shikamaru – no un año…

- Lo sé, pero es extraño, porque hemos tenido las oportunidades de quedarnos solos, y ambos nos evadimos…

. . .

_Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo después de irse, Neji se había quedado para recoger los platos junto con Kiba y Temari. Llevaban los tres una plática amena, no muy escandalosa pero tampoco estaban callados._

_- No puedo creérmelo de Suigetsu – gruñía Kiba – a mi me las paga…_

_- Tendrías que hacerle algo parecido… - comentó Temari._

_- No te apresures, al cabo fiestas habrá muchas – agregó Neji._

_- Kiba necesito que me ayudes a sacar la basura – pidió Tenten asomándose por la puerta._

_- Ahora voy – dijo rápidamente el chico dejado los platos que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y saliendo a ayudar a su amiga._

_Los dos chicos restantes siguieron recogiendo pero ambos se sentían nerviosos, a pesar de que no lo demostraban en sus rostros, ambos sentían la necesidad de correr, además de que el silencio era bastante incomodo._

_- ¿Quién se apunta a limpiar el baño? – preguntó Sasuke asomándose al comedor sin realmente esperar respuesta simplemente quería hacer burla de que le tocaría a él._

_- ¡Yo! – dijeron ambos a la vez, rápidamente._

. . .

- Preferimos limpiar el baño ¡el baño! – repitió Temari.

- Pero solo fue una vez… podría ser que Neji realmente quería limpiar el baño – dijo sin tragárselo.

- Eso es ridículo pero… hubo otra…

. . .

_Shikamaru acababa de salir y Sasuke había regresado, se miraba ligeramente confundido pero nada grave, para Temari, era probablemente algún tema de chicos ricos. _

_- Bien, tengo hambre – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, donde había permanecido todo ese tiempo._

_- Acabamos de comer – recordó extrañado Neji._

_- Eso fue hace dos eternas horas dattebayo ¡quiero comida!_

_- Pues ve a comprar que no te voy a estar manteniendo dobe…_

_- Hay Teme, no seas egoísta ´ttebayo – dijo Naruto igual saliendo a la cocina._

_- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te dije? – exclamó Sasuke siguiéndolo._

_- Yo voy al baño – Tenten se levanto del sillón y empezó a andar fuera del baño - para que luego no me anden buscando – dijo divertida saliendo del cuarto – Es que soy tan solicitada – agregó con sarcasmo._

_De nuevo, solo estaban Kiba, Temari y Neji. Y Temari deseaba que ahora el chico perro no necesitara irse. Y para su suerte no se fue. Pero aun así, la incomodidad estuvo presente, porque Kiba sentado en otro sillón miraba entretenido "Friends" y ellos dos en cambio, se dirigían miradas furtivas mientras el ambiente se volvía mas tenso. _

_- ¡Hey ayúdenme la puerta quedo atascada! – gritó Tenten desde el cuarto._

_- ¡Yo voy! – dijeron ambos a la vez, levantándose rápidamente del sillón, y luego se miraron entre sí – está bien ve tu – dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo sentándose de regreso – entonces voy yo…_

_- Yo voy – dijo Kiba levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación – no se que les sucede chicos están muy raros._

_Temari y Neji quedaron parados mirándose sin saber qué hacer._

_- ¡Déjame comer Teme! – gritó Naruto desde la cocina._

_- Voy a ver qué pasa – dijo enseguida Neji saliendo del cuarto._

. . .

- Me siento muy estúpida, para la edad que tengo andar con esas estupideces – dijo Temari algo desanimada – y aun así no puedo evitarlo…

- Honestamente me sorprende – dijo Shikamaru – tu siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, independiente, increíblemente decidida… claro que también eres una problemática pesada – ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Tan bien que te estabas viendo – masculló entre dientes.

- Pero a pesar de que eres problemática, eres una de las pocas chicas a las que admiro por su fuera interior, por su determinación, y porque cuando quieres algo haces todo lo posible por obtenerlo…

Temari calló por un momento pensando en lo que su amigo… su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo. Y realizo que tenía razón, Shikamaru tenía razón como siempre, ella no tenía por que tener miedo para nada, principalmente porque nunca antes un chico la había cohibido, ni se había dejado vencer por uno, y a pesar de que Neji no buscaba competir, ella, si seguía de esa manera, sentiría que perdería.

- Mañana hablare con él – dijo determinada.

- Esa es la problemática que conozco…

- Baboso – dijo la chica sonriendo y dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

. . .

- Tenten – llamó Neji a la chica, tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

- Pasa – le dijo ella desde dentro.

Cuando el chico abrió, se encontró con su amiga escribiendo algo en su escritorio y mirando su computador portatil.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Olvide que tenia tarea – dijo ella molesta consigo misma – solo son unas preguntas fáciles ¿querías algo?

- Si estas ocupada – dijo el chico dándose media vuelta para salir.

- ¡No! – gritó la chica – no me dejes por favor, dije que eran fáciles pero es mentira – él se volteo para verla, parecía desesperada – entretenme un rato mientras busco las respuestas… por favor.

- Eh… está bien…

Él cerró detrás de si la puerta del cuarto y se fue a sentar en la cama.

- ¿Y qué es? – dijo ella volviendo a su computadora y su cuaderno de tareas.

- Es sobre Temari – Tenten se detuvo y lo miro sonriente – me das miedo si me miras así…

- Lo siento – se disculpo y se puso seria… pero pronto su cara con la sonrisa extraña volvió – no puedo detenerme, lo siento…

Neji suspiró – bueno, decía… desde el video Temari y yo nos hemos estado evitando, no sé, es como un impulso, cada vez que estamos solos salgo huyendo…

- Que extraño – dijo ella anotando algo en su cuaderno – El Neji que recuerdo no es un cobarde…

A Neji solo le hizo falta esa frase para caer en cuenta. La verdad no tenía nada de que estar huyendo, si, puede que Temari lo rechazara, pero incluso eso era mejor que comportarse como lo estaba haciendo, porque además estaba siendo irrespetuoso con Temari, dejándola preocuparse y pasando malos ratos por su culpa. No podía seguir así, ahora que se había dado cuenta, definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella.

- Tienes razón – dijo él al cabo de un rato, Tenten sonrió – hablaré con ella mañana…

- ¿Por qué mañana? Tendrías que hablar con ella ahora… ¿para qué esperar? – dijo Tenten emocionada, aun que realmente intentaba ocultarlo.

- Tienes razón – dijo él, levantándose de la cama – iré a hablar con ella ahora.

Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

- Naruto se conectó – murmuró para ella Tenten – tengo que hablar con él… pero ¿Qué le digo?

Fuera escuchó como Neji decía "Temari ¿podemos hablar?" Tenten sonrió… ya los estaba mirando vivir felices y contentos.

. . .

Neji salió del cuarto de Tenten y luego de cerrar la puerta toco en la del cuarto de Temari.

- Temari ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó y esperó un momento pero no hubo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta de la habitación. No había nadie – ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó.

- Baboso…

Esa era su voz, la voz de Temari, y ahora que sabia donde estaba empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no podía evitarlo, su corazón palpitaba. Días anteriores había intentado con mucha fuerza ocultar sus sentimientos, porque en los últimos meses estos se estaban volviendo muy fuertes, y no quería asustarla, por eso cada vez que él creía ver un poco de interés en Temari hacia él, lo ignoraba, porque estas acciones le daban alas a sus pensamientos, y él no quería apresurarse tanto. Neji es un chico formal, y le gusta hacer las cosas bien, pero no conocía el momento adecuado para acercarse a una chica y decirle sus sentimientos, por eso había estado esperando a que Temari diera una señal algo obvia para poder acercarse.

Desgraciadamente ya las había tenido, pero como Neji es un hombre, simplemente le habían pasado por alto. Pero eso es para otra historia. Ahora regresemos a Neji, quien lentamente se acercaba al cuarto donde ahora dormiría Shikamaru… espera ¿Qué hacia Temari con Shikamaru?

Se acerco con cautela y miro a hurtadillas por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación. Lo que miro lo dejo pensando que tal vez… no era momento para hablar de eso. Así que lentamente sin que sus pasos se escucharan salió de ahí, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguna pregunta sobre mi vocabulario empleado? me siento como maestra preguntando si hay alguna duda, pero la manera de hablar en los paises es diferente e_e y es algo que no habia tenido en cuenta, a veces me llegan con preguntas de ¿que significa eso u lo otro? y bueno caigo en cuenta que no en todos lados hablan igual.<em>

_¿Que es lo que habra visto Neji? bueno lo veremos espero en el capitulo siguiente, pero ya que aun no lo escribo no estoy segura si me alcanzara. _

_espero que les haya gustado si les gusto comenten vamos que de eso me alimento xD (una amiga escribio eso y moria por ponerlo yo! nee tsuki? xD)_

_Por cierto no se si se los habia comentado aqui, creo que no, pero me cree un blog, u otro blog mas bien dicho, en este subire cosas sobre este fic y "la vida de naruto uzumaki" claro que eventualmente por que ahora no. si quieren verlo esta en mi perfil, pero no es el que dice "cuentosdevilllanos" ahi no le piquen n_n su subo algo importante o algo que creo importante ya les avisare! gracias por su atencion._

_nos leemos en el proximo capitulo n_n_


	12. Suposiciones

**¡Hola!  
><strong>cuanto me tarde, lo siento mucho, la verdad estoy atrasada en todas mis hitorias, pero bueno, tengo unos problemitas... de todo tipo, y ahora con la escuela robandome tiempo apenas podre escribir, asi que no se me desesperen si no publico.

En este capitulo se van a mencionar varias cosas importantes, que causaran problemas mas adelante, ya veremos que sucede ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Suposiciones<strong>

El día siguiente en la universidad algunos ya se encontraban en la cafetería en su hora libre, Sasuke, Temari e Ino estaban haciendo fila en la caja para pedir comida, por suerte en ese momento no había mucha gente por quien sabe que motivo y terminarían de ordenar rápido. En la mesa donde todos se sentarían solo se encontraba Sai, leyendo un libro y Kiba leyendo algo más, un pequeño papel el cual no se sabía qué demonios era pero que leía con mucha concentración.

- Buenos días – saludó Neji llegando al lugar - ¿Ustedes no vas a ordenar?

- Buenos – saludó escuetamente Sai sin despegar la mirada de su libro – Ino me traerá desayuno…

- Parece que alguien está bastante concentrado en su libro ¿No Kiba? – comento Neji sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa y dejando una bolsa de cartón con su desayuno dentro. Pero Kiba solo asintió sin prestar mucha atención.

- Es un libro que me regalo Ino, al parecer miró la portada y quiso que lo leyera – dijo pasando las paginas a una velocidad veloz, que sorprendió a Neji.

- ¿Cómo lees tan rápido? Y ¿Qué libro es? – se interesó.

- El nombre del libro es "todo lo que los hombres saben de las mujeres" y leo rápido porque no estoy leyendo, hay demasiadas cosas escritas aquí.

- ¿Pero ese libro no está en blanco?

- Si, pero mira – dijo mostrándole el libro – Ino escribió en las páginas del libro muchas cosas interesantes sobre lo que tendríamos que saber de ellas, como esto mira "a las chicas les gusta que sea el chico el que se aproxime primero, el que haga el primer paso, si no, esa chica se sentirá que se está entregando demasiado fácil al hacerlo ella primero"

- No creo que eso aplique para todas las chicas, hay chicas que les gusta aproximarse ellas primero, les hace sentir poderosas – interrumpió Temari llegando y mirando a Neji de reojo – pero ese libro es para ti, no lo estés enseñando que si no, cualquier chico será capaz de conquistar a tu novia…

- Creo que venderé este libro – comentó Sai con burla – o mejor, se lo regalare al acosador de ino… - dijo

- ¿Ino tiene un acosador? – se interesó Neji.

- Si, luego les cuento – dijo Sai rápidamente al ver que su novia se aproximaba alegremente.

- ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó Ino dejando el desayuno de Sai frente a él y dándole un beso en la frente – buenos días – saludó a los recién llegados.

- Ni tan buenos, ahora vengo por galletas y me voy – dijo Temari rápidamente.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Kiba levantando el rostro de lo que fuese que estaba leyendo y que le mantenía tan ocupado.

- Es que Sakura se atraso en una tarea y quiere que la ayude, entonces pasaremos esta hora en la biblioteca – explico.

- Que raro, sakura atrasándose en una tarea – comento Ino.

- Oh, querida, y eso no es en lo único en lo que esta atrasada – dijo Temari en voz baja solo para ella – tu tendrías que venir con nosotras a la salida, tu amiguita tiene hartas cosas que contarte…

- Vale – respondió ino desconcertada mientras Temari se despedía e iba por galletas.

- Aun no me decido que desayunar – comentó Kiba mirando muy seriamente el menú de la cafetería

- ¿Eso era lo que leías con tanto esmero? – exclamó Neji, Kiba asintió - ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

– Me llama la atención esto que dice "aguacate relleno de atún" pero tengo ganas de una hamburguesa… - Dijo pensativo el chico perro.

- ¿Aguacate relleno de atún? – repitió extrañado Sasuke, acercándose a Kiba y sentándose a su lado, dejó su desayuno sobre la mesa y miró el menú que tenia Kiba – pues valla, es cierto.

- ¿Por qué querrías eso? – indagó Sai.

- Es que no sé, me da curiosidad saber como lo hacen.

- ¿Cómo lo hacen? – ironizó Neji – es aguacate relleno de atún ¿Qué tanta ciencia podría tener?

- lo sé – continuo Ino divertida – seguro que solo es…

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados observando el menú.

- ¿Cómo rellenas un aguacate con atun? – se pregunto Sasuke - ¿le sacan el hueso y lo meten con una jeringa?

- ¿Y si le hacen un oyó por arriba, le sacan la semilla y le meten el atún? – agrego Sai.

- Tienes que pedirlo – dijo Ino decidida – no podemos quedarnos con la intriga…

- Aguacate relleno de atún será – dijo Kiba levantándose de la mesa.

- Sasuke-kun – hablo Sai – tu noviecita no va a comer hoy con nosotros – anunció.

- Si, ya me había mando mensaje avisándome – dijo el uchiha – y Naruto y Shikamaru tampoco llegaran a comer

- ¿Por qué es eso? – preguntó Neji.

- Al parecer les regañaron por hacer algo y los han puesto a limpiar su salón de clases…

- Seguro que fue cosa de Naruto y término arrastrando a el pobre de Shikamaru – dijo ino empezando a comer con delicadeza.

- Pues sí, es lo que seguro paso, pero como el dobe fue el que me mando el mensaje, solo tenemos su versión de los hechos…

. . .

- No puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer eso dattebayo…

- ¿Qué no eras el rey de las bromas? – preguntó Shikamaru – además, no te obligue, propuse la idea y tu muy feliz y contento fuiste a llenar el globo con agua…

- Chicos –interrumpió suiguetsu – ya no están para estas bromas.

- ¡Mira quién habla! – exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez.

- Lo que les hiciste a Kiba y Kankuro – recordó Shikamaru.

- ¡Me rompieron el celular! – gritó el acusado.

- Y lo de grabar a las chicas desnudas, eso no estuvo bien dattebayo…

- ¡Fue un accidente! – exclamó Suigetsu – ya basta, ¡no se hagan los que les habla la virgen! Ustedes en si no son unos santos, yo sé muchas cosas sobre ustedes que nadie más sabe…

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó desinteresado Shikamaru.

- Como lo que hizo Shikamaru el verano que se fue Tenten – el aludido solo hizo una mueca de disgusto – y que Naruto todas las noches se escapaba de su casa y se iba a…

- Ya entendimos dattebayo – interrumpió le rubio – nosotros tampoco somos unos santos, blablablá, pero eso no quita que hayas grabado a las chicas desnudas.

- ¿Y tu como sabes esas cosas? – indagó Shikamaru con perspicacia.

- Ya saben, uno que tiene contactos, por cierto, les tengo una propuesta.

- Yo no me drogo dattebayo…

- No seas imbécil, que soy raro pero no drogo, no, yo lo que quiero es invitarlos a ustedes y su grupito a un parque acuático el próximo fin de semana.

- ¿Parque acuático? – repitió Shikamaru.

- Si, es de un familiar mío, y quiere que le demos el visto bueno, o si creemos que falta algo, es así como disneylandia pero puros juegos con agua, no está muy lejos es cerca de Suna, a unas 4 o 5 horas de aquí ¿Qué dicen? Nos vamos a quedar en un hotel todo pagado…

- ¿Todos nosotros? – preguntó Naruto.

- Si bueno, los normales, tampoco toda la uni ¿entonces?

- Por supuesto – dijo Shikamaru rápidamente – me va a hacer bien una remojada.

- Oye ¿esa no es Tenten? – interrumpió Naruto mirando como su amiga se aproximaba hacia los edificios frente al suyo, con una persona nada agradable - ¿Qué hace hablando con Kabuto? – preguntó gruñendo.

- Tranquilo Naruto… - lo detuvo Suigetsu - son compañeros de grupo, alguna vez tendría que hablar con él

- Pero, Tenten ya no estaba cuando sucedió todo lo de Sasuke – recordó Shikamaru.

- ¡Hay que ir a advertirle dattebayo!

- Cálmate Naruto – lo volvió a detener Suigetsu – nada bueno sale de actuar sin pensar, mírame a mí, que actuó sin pensar y luego me golpean por grabar sin querer a chicas desnudas…

- Es cierto, no vale la pena hacerle una escenita por estar hablando con Tenten, hablamos con ella luego…

- Esta bien, pero yo los voy a mantener vigilados ´ttebayo…

. . .

- ¿Cómo te fue en la cafetería? – le pregunto sakura a temari cuando regreso a la biblioteca, ambas estaban en un cuarto pequeño, llamado cuarto de conferencias, pero para los alumnos, habia varios en hilera y no entraba ni salía ruido de esos cuartos, tenían un pisaron y una mesa rodeada por 6 sillas, además de una ventana y puerta de vidrio.

- No había mucha gente, ¡ah! y me encontré con Sasuke y compañía...

- No dijiste nada verdad – murmuró la pelirosa – de… ya sabes.

- Sakura, tienes un retraso y aquí no hay nadie, estamos en un lugar privado mira – dijo tocando la puerta trasparente de la habitación – nadie nos escucha

- Es que estoy muy paranoica, creo que mi madre sospecha, no hace más que estarme mirando a la panza – comento con nerviosismo.

- Seguro que es porque te nota alterada, apenas tienes una semana de atraso, a lo mejor son los nervios.

- Pero, es que estoy vomitando mucho y soy bien puntual, yo nunca me atraso… imagínate que este… embarazada – susurró.

- Mientras estés segura que es de Sasuke – dijo con un tono de ironía Temari.

- Tonta – dijo en broma y sonriendo divertida – obviamente es de él, yo soy 100% fiel… por cierto ¿le dijiste a Ino que necesitaba hablar con ella?

- Si le dije, pero no le dije exactamente porque, igual con la pista que le conté no lo pierde, ella es muy observadora… ¿Cuándo te vas a hacer la prueba?

- Hoy en la noche, ese es el plan, ¿puedes acompañarme a comprarla?

- Por supuesto, ¿para qué son las amigas?…

. . .

- Mira – exclamó Naruto – Kabuto se está metiendo al edificio solo ¡iré a hablar con Tenten!

- Tranquilo hombre, deja que se vaya bien adentro, que va a sospechar, no queremos estar bajo su radar otra vez – le regaño Shikamaru.

- Pues a mí me da igual ya quedo muy claro qué clase de persona es, a mí nadie me va a juzgar dattebayo – dijo decidido saliendo del aula y dirigiéndose hacia Tenten, que se encontraba sentada en una banca de cemento.

- ¡Hola Naruto! – saludó animada y con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo andas?

- Eh… bien, bien ´ttebayo ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces tan lejos del salón?

- Es cierto que los de sistemas están hasta atrás de la universidad ¡andan por donde el aire se da vuelta! Pero, vine con un compañero a entregarle unos papeles una maestra – respondió.

- Si, si lo vi… dime ¿Cómo lo miras?

- ¿Lo conoces? - inquirió Tenten.

- Si, algo… bastante ´ttebayo ¿Cómo lo miras? – repitió.

- Pues bien, quiero decir, es una persona amable, y organizado, pero la verdad es la primera vez que hablo con el ¿por?

- Bueno, es que…

- Mira ahí viene – dijo al mirar como Kabuto salía de una oficinas.

- Tenten, ese chico es problema – susurró Naruto – hubo un problema grave con él en el instituto, por favor, no te relaciones mucho con él.

- ¿Pero qué paso? – dijo sorprendida e intrigada.

- Te cuento luego ¿vale? – murmuró al ver que Kabuto ya estaba cerca.

- Naruto – saludó con una sonrisa Kabuto - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien – dijo Naruto poniéndose algo tenso - ¿y tú?

- De maravilla…

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, como si se retaran, y Tenten sin saber que hacer solo los miraba a ambos.

- Shikamaru – saludó Kabuto cuando el chico de la coleta se acerco – y Suigetsu…

- Kabuto – saludó Shikamaru con un asentimiento pero rostro serio, Suigetsu simplemente se quedo mirándole la cara.

- Bueno – dijo Kabuto sonriendo – me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tenemos clase – entonces miró a Tenten - ¿Nos vamos?

- Ah, claro – dijo la chica levantándose – nos vemos chicos – se despidió agitando su mano y ambos empezaron a caminar.

- Ese tipo no me cae – murmuró Suigetsu – simplemente no me cae…

. . .

- ¿Cuánto puede tardar un aguacate con atun? – se preguntaba Kiba, ya todos habían terminado de desayunar y a el aun no le traian su comida.

- A lo mejor la preparación de un aguacate relleno de atun es mas complicada de lo que pensamos – dijo Sasuke medio en broma.

- Pues nos tenemos que regresar en 20 asi que si no te llaman para dártelo, lo lamento pero nos vamos – dijo sai – tenemos contabilidad y no pienso saltarme otra clase, apenas es la tercera semana.

- ¿Te has saltado clases? – indago neji - ¿tan pronto?

- Es que habia una venta loca en una librería, y realmente quería un libro…

- Tengo hambre – se quejaba Kiba empezando a mover sus pies desesperado - ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

- A lo mejor te lo adornan y todo – volvió a bromear Sasuke.

- Quien hubiera dicho que el seriesito de la secundaria se iba a volver tremendo aspirante a comediante chafa del año – comento Neji.

- Si a mi me lo dicen antes no me lo creo – añadió ino.

- Creanme que yo tampoco me lo creía – dijo Sasuke sonriendo mediamente – pero ya ven…

- Fue por lo de kabuto ¿no? – interrogo sai.

- Eso fue mas el principio de todo, veras…

-"Kiba" "Kiba" – decia una voz femenina por unas bocinas.

- Ya te llaman por tu atun – le aviso neji.

- ¡Ya se ya voy! – exclamo el chico levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿entonces? – hablo sai.

- Te cuento luego, que esta historia es para largo y solo nos quedan 15 minutos…

- Miren lo que es el aguacate relleno con atun – dijo Kiba algo desepccionado, colocando sobre la mesa un plato con un aguacate sin cascara partido a la mitad y sin semilla con una cucharona de atun con cebolla y tomate ensima.

Todo el mundo al igual que con el menú se le quedaron mirando al plato.

- ¿No te lo vas a comer o si? – indago sai asqueado – se mira…

- Se mira feo – completo ino – yo no me lo como…

- Tengo hambre – dijo resignado Kiba tomando el tenedor, todos miraron como en cámara lenta como Kiba ensartaba el tenedor y luego tomaba un bocado de agucate con atun, para después metérselo a la boca y masticarlo – no sabe tan mal, de hecho esta bueno – dijo asombrado.

- A ver dame a probar – dijeron Ino y sai al mismo tiempo.

- ¿no que estaba feo y no se que? – inquirió Sasuke.

- La curiosidad mato al gato – dijo sai.

. . .

- Supongo que tus amigos ya te "avisaron" de mi – dijo kabuto al alejarse de Naruto y el resto.

- No sé a que te refieres – dijo la chica mostrando rostro de desentendida.

- Es que mi grupo del instituto y el suyo tuvieron problemas en el pasado – dijo haciendo una mueca – al final termine metido en algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y ellos me culpan… y seguro que cuando ellos te cuenten su versión de los hecho también me culparas a mí.

- No lo creo – habló Tenten rápidamente algo nerviosa – mira, yo no juzgo a nadie a menos que lo conozca bien, y a ti a penas te conozco así que no tengo por que juzgarte, si eres una mala persona o una buena persona depende de mí decidir cual eres ¿no? Da igual si son mis amigos, no por eso voy a tener las mismas opiniones que ellos…

- Me sorprendes – dijo a cabo de un rato kabuto - ¿de dónde los conoces? – pregunto.

- De siempre, iba al instituto con ellos…

- Ala, pues no te recuerdo.

- Es que me mude en tercer semestre por un asunto personal.

- Yo entre en quinto…

- Sera por eso que no nos conocemos.

- ¿Te llego a dar clases Gai-sensei? – pregunto haciendo cierta mueca.

- No solo eso, me llego a entrenar en natación, imagínatelo con traje de baño pegado asco… y aun ahora lo miro, es el entrenador personal de Lee.

- El de las cejas – afirmó kabuto – ese era un chico interesante…

- Bastante ruidoso, pero uno de mis mejores amigos…

. . .

A la salida, todos se encontraron en la entrada, las chicas y los chicos parecían estar separados en dos grupos a pesar de estar juntos, y se encontraban todos menos Naruto y Shikamaru.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará Naruto?- se preguntaba Sakura molesta, golpeando el pie contra el suelo repetitivas veces.

- Tranquila – la calmo Tenten - ¿para qué quieres a Naruto?

- Es que necesito hablar con ustedes y nadie se irá hasta que el venga a decir lo que nos quería decir…

- ¡Chicos! – gritó Naruto a lo lejos seguido por Shikamaru - ¡lamento la tardanza!

- ¿Qué querías decirnos que no podía esperar dobe? – preguntó con desgana Sasuke.

- Suigetsu – dijo en el momento en que llego – él nos invito a probar un parque acuático de su tío, ya saben para darle el visto bueno, nos va a pagar hotel y todo…

- Increíble – exclamaron Tenten y lee - ¡Yo me apunto!

- ¿Quién no se apuntaría? – Ironizó Kiba – cuenta conmigo…

- ¿Pues creo que nadie va a decir que no verdad? – dijo Temari.

Ya estaba dicho, el próximo sábado iban a salir muy temprano para probar el parque acuático, cada quien organizaría sus horarios y se verían en la parada del autobús para partir a Suna, para ir al parque acuático y de paso para visitar a Chouji. Al final todos se fueron, a acepción de las chicas que se excusaron diciendo que se iban a ir a comprar trajes de baño.

- Vamos déjenme ir con ustedes – les decía Kiba que las iba siguiendo, ya que él iba a la parada de autobuses, para irse a su casa, y esta estaba de pasada por donde Ino dejo estacionado su carro.

- La próxima vez – dijo Temari para que dejara de molestar

- ¡Es un trato! – Exclamó Kiba – no lo voy a olvidar así que dame tu palabra.

- Te doy mi palabra, ahora vete que ahí llega tu autobús.

- ¡Nos vemos chicas!

- ¿Cómo comparan su traje de baño? – preguntó Tenten – yo quiero de una sola pieza, no sé, no me gustan mucho los de dos.

- Yo también quiero otro, no puedo dejar que me miren con el mismo de la fiesta – dijo abriendo la puerta del carro.

Sakura y Temari no dijeron nada, solo se miraron como cómplices y se subieron en silencio a la parte trasera del carro. Entonces mientras Tenten a Ino hablaban de trajes de baño, y la rubia manejaba por la calle, Sakura ya no pudo más.

- Creo que estoy embarazada – confesó de golpe.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron Tenten e Ino, el carro se paró de golpe en el medio de la calle y ambas chicas miraron hacia atrás.

Valla bomba que les había aventando su amiga.

* * *

><p>¿quien vota por que sakura si este embarazada?<p>

no se crean xD yo decidire eso, despues de todo es mi historia. pero ahora las cosas se le pusieron complicadas a tenten, imagínense que estubiera embarazada, habria dormido con el novio de su amiga embarazada, son cosillas que se planteara en el siguiente capitulo que con suerte publico la semana entrante no lo se.

la historia de kabuto y sasuke se sabra despues, y tambien lo del acosador de ino. y todas esas cosas que quedaron inconclusas son cappitulos venideros n_n

gracias por leer y comentar! n_n


	13. El resultado

**Hola**

Quisiera ponerles un comentario largo de mi tardanza y que me disculpen pero no hay tiempo ahora mismo se estan llendo mis papas a un rancho y yo voy con ellos xD espero que les guste y cualquier pregunta pues haganla. si tienen algo que decirme en el blog de mara-sama15 (link en mi perfil) hay una aplicacion con la que me pueden mandar mensajes a mi correo.

el titulo tiene comillas por una razon asi que no se hagan iluciones que soy yo y cuanta cosa se me ocurre. c

* * *

><p><strong>"El resultado"<strong>

- Creo que estoy embarazada…

Esa fue la confesión repentina que salió de la boca de Sakura. Y desde el momento en el que por la sorpresa Ino freno el carro en medio de la calle, ninguna había dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera se habían movido de su lugar.

- C-C… ¿Cómo que estas embarazada? – dijo al fin Ino con dificultad, era como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para así poder hacerlas salir.

- No – negó Temari – tiene un retraso nada más.

En ese momento fue cuando las dos chicas de adelante sintieron que el aire les regreso a los pulmones.

- Un retraso – repitió Tenten – que susto me diste Sakura.

- Pero es que yo soy muy puntual, enserio, soy como un maldito reloj. Nunca me atraso.

- Pero puede ser que solo sea… - Ino fue interrumpida por alguien tocando el vidrio del carro, el cual rápidamente bajo - ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, que están parando el tráfico – dijo un hombre mayor de cabello anaranjado.

- Lo lamento mucho – se disculpo rápidamente Ino sonrojándose ligeramente – ya me muevo.

- Si, gracias – dijo el hombre seriamente caminando de regreso a su camioneta.

- Que vergüenza – masculló Ino una vez que avanzó.

- Como sea, ahora quería que me acompañaran a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo – dijo Sakura.

- Claro, claro – afirmó Ino – nosotras vamos, pero Sakura, tranquila que puede ser que no sea nada, no te angusties.

- Pues la verdad – dijo en un hilo de voz la chica – estoy algo ilusionada al respecto.

- Bien, yo me tengo que estacionar – manifestó Ino pasmada, orillándose a la banqueta y apagando el carro – ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – preguntó en un tono de reproche, girándose para ver a la chica de frente – piensa en todo lo que podrías estar renunciando al tener un hijo a esta edad.

- Ino, tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que yo amo a Sasuke, tener un niño suyo es… no sé – la pelirosa se sonrojo ligeramente y puso ojos de borreguito.

- No es tiempo – interrumpió Ino escuetamente – ni tu ni él están preparados para esta clase de compromisos, Sakura – dijo modulando su voz - eres muy inteligente pero también algo inmadura, no podrías sola con un niño ¿y si Sasuke no te corresponde? Entonces…

- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – dijo molesta Sakura cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué Sasuke no me quiere lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de este hijo suyo? ¡Eres mi amiga tendrías que estar alegre por mi! No dándome estos sermones ¡Como si fueras mi madre!

- Sakura…

- ¡Yo podía esperarlo de todos Ino de cualquiera menos de ti! No, jamás me espere que tú me dijeras esto.

- Sakura yo…

- ¡¿Es que no me comprendes?

- Sakura – intervino Temari mirando a la aludida directamente a los ojos – tranquilízate por favor, no es momento para que te pongas a hacer estas decisiones ¿entendido? Puede que solo sea un retraso y si no lo es, tu y Sasuke lo resolverán – entonces miro hacia el frente - por ahora solo concentrémonos en comprar la bendita prueba de embarazo.

Sakura asintió, mientras calmaba su respiración. Ino en silencio dio marcha al carro y empezó a manejar hasta la mejor farmacia de la zona. El camino fue en silencio, todas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, gracias a dios, si no, alguna de las tres hubiera reparado en la expresión de Tenten, una expresión de inmensa y pura culpa.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, no solo se había acostado con el novio de una de sus amigas, ahora se había acostado con el posible futuro padre del hijo de una de sus amigas, si la cosa seguía así, no sabía si iba a poder guardarse lo que hizo. Ella y su maldita incapacidad de mentirle a sus amigas.

. . .

Por su parte Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto se encontraban en la casa de los primeros tres, sentados en la barra de la cocina.

- Entonces Kabuto es compañero de Tenten – comentó Neji – no me lo imaginaba estudiando derecho.

- Es la última persona a la que te imaginas estudiando eso – coincidió Naruto.

- Pues si lo piensan tiene sentido, así podría defender al bastardo de Orochimaru cuando se meta en problemas – comentó Shikamaru.

- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que paso siga dando la cara – gruño Sasuke apretando los puños y mirando con odio a un punto indefinido.

- Y luego se hace el amiguito de Tenten – añadió Naruto en el mismo tono despectivo – este trama algo.

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió Neji.

- Por supuesto, trama algo dattebayo, yo lo sé, lo vi en su mirada.

- No sabemos si trama algo – espetó Shikamaru – pero hay que tenerlo vigilado, no nos vaya a tomar por sorpresa otra vez.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando el salero como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

Por la cabeza de Sasuke rondaban muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos que lo hacían sentir demasiado estúpido, palabras que había dicho de las cuales se arrepentía, decisiones que había tomado que resultaron ser las incorrectas, que habían lastimado a su mejor amigo y a su actual novia. Irse del lado de Orochimaru y Kabuto había sido hasta ahora, el peor error que había cometido.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, él sabía exactamente lo que el azabache estaba pensando, y no le gustaba nada ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

- Como sea – habló Naruto interrumpiendo el silencio – yo tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer?

- ¿A dónde iríamos? – preguntó Sasuke sin interés.

- No sé, que tal… ¿hay un MCdonald´s por aquí? Tengo ganas de una hamburguesa con tocino y queso dattebayo.

- Hay uno como a 10 minutos de aquí en carro – comentó Neji.

- Pues eso, vamos a ese – dijo Shikamaru.

Justo entonces se escucharon unas llaves y luego la puerta abriéndose.

- Llegaron las chicas, hay que invitarlas ´ttebayo ¡Oye Temari!…

- Vamos a mi cuarto no nos molesten – Dijo la aludida sin siquiera mirar a la cocina, Ino y Sakura iban tomadas de la mano siguiéndola y Tenten se quedo para cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué mosca les pico? – vociferó Naruto.

- Mujeres – bufó Shikamaru – siempre problemáticas.

- ¿Paso algo Tenten? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado, pero la chica se quedo ahí parada, mirando a la puerta luego de ya haberle puesto seguro – Tenten.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó distraída mirando a los chicos – ah, hola.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó esta vez Neji.

- Nada, nada – dijo animadamente recuperando la compostura – cosas de chicas, ya saben, hay veces que te llega sin aviso y ocurren accidentes – dijo rápidamente lo primero que pensó – ya saben luego uno se mancha de rojo y no se quita.

- Demasiada informacion dattebayo.

- Si… Oye Shikamaru ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Tenten apuntando hacia arriba refiriéndose a su cuarto.

- Claro – dijo el chico rápidamente al detectar la mirada de alarma de su amiga, que bien pudo haber pasado desapercibida para los demás pero no para él – ahora regreso – dijo levantándose de la silla – no se vallan sin mí, cabrones.

- ¡Me voy a comer una hamburguesa por ti dattebayo! – bromeó Naruto.

- ¿Que sucede con Shikamaru? – dijo Neji una vez que los chicos se fueron.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Indagó Sasuke.

- Pues que el otro día lo mire muy abrasado de Temari en su cuarto y ahora se va con Tenten – explicó el joven Hyuuga.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron, cada uno a su manera, mientras miraban con cara de "pobre iluso" a Neji.

- ¿Qué? – dijo este al cabo de un rato - ¿tengo monos en la cara?

- Estás celoso – afirmó Naruto ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! – Negó, girando levemente el rostro y frunciendo el ceño, esperando no sonrojarse.

- Si ¡estas celoso! Estas celoso de Shikamaru dattebayo

- Bueno si, puede que este un poquito celoso, solo un poco – recalcó encarándolo a ambos con una mueca avergonzada.

- Aja, y yo soy solo "un poco" rubio ttebayo.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que se va a la villa pierde su silla – dijo Sasuke burlón para luego poner su máscara de arrogancia – si esperas mucho puede que te la quiten.

- Pero ella y Shikamaru – balbuceo Neji, sí que se ponía tonto con estos temas

A él le podían poner de todo, cálculos matemáticos, problemas contables, un examen de 100 preguntas o mas, y con nada se borraba su semblante de tranquilidad, pero cuando hablaba de chicas, cuando se trataba de las chicas que le gustaban, era como si le formatearan el disco duro, y su mente quedara en blanco, principalmente cuando se trataba de invitar a una a salir. Sería que realmente su experiencia en ellas se basaba a su poco conocimiento que tenia mirando a su prima. Tal vez si Temari fuera una chica tímida como Hinata él no tendría ese problema, pero no era así, Temari era una chica fuerte e independiente, razones por las que Neji se fijo en ella.

- Ella y Shikamaru nada ¡deberás! – dijo Naruto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – son amigos, se llevan muy bien, pero ahí no hay nada, al menos es lo que yo sé de Shikamaru, ahí no hay nada – repitió – así que si Shikamaru es el único que te detiene pues entonces estas siento un soberano tonto dattebayo – declaró el rubio con convicción.

- Pues yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor – agregó Sasuke – o tal vez si – murmuró.

Neji miro a Naruto por un momento, ese chico siempre andaba con su cara de tonto por la vida, pero había momentos de lucidez en los que realmente salía algo lógico de su boca. Y esta era una de esas veces, por que Naruto tenía razón, realmente no había nada que lo estuviera deteniendo de declarársele a Temari, nada más que él mismo, que intentaba inventar escusas tontas para aplazar lo que tarde o temprano tenía que hacer. Porque si no lo hacia sabia a ciencia cierta que se iba a arrepentir.

Asintió lentamente y pensó nuevamente en lo que Tenten le había dicho, el nunca fue un cobarde.

- Hablare con ella – dijo parándose decidido.

- Lamento cortarte la inspiración pero ahora no es un buen momento – recordó Sasuke.

- Entonces hablare después con ella – dijo con la misma convicción sentándose de nuevo.

- ¡Así se habla dattebayo!

- Increíble que tu cabeza sirviera de algo dobe.

- Si soy bien inteligente, lo que pasa es que no me dan una oportunidad de mostrar mi inteligencia ´ttebayo

- Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo el azabache.

- Por cierto ¿hablábamos de Tenten o de Temari? – preguntó el rubio.

Ambos chicos suspiraron con decepción.

- Oye Sasuke y tú que vas a ordenar en el mcdonalds? – preguntó Neji ignorando a Naruto.

- Pues no lo sé, pensaba en una hamburguesa de pollo.

- ¡¿Por qué me ignoran dattebayo?

- Oigan – habló de pronto Shikamaru llegando con ellos – Dice Tenten que si pueden ir por hamburguesas para comer aquí para todas.

- No le veo el problema – dijo Sasuke.

- Vamos entonces dattebayo – los tres chicos se levantaron.

- Si, escuchen yo voy para arriba con Tenten ustedes vallan – habló Shikamaru algo apurado.

- Esta bien pero ¿de que la quieres? – preguntó Neji mientras abría la puerta.

- De lo que la compre Sasuke – dijo rápidamente antes de avanzar por el pasillo y subir las escaleras.

-Que sucederá ahí arriba – se preguntó Sasuke antes de salir de la casa.

. . .

Las chicas menos Tenten estaban en el cuarto de Temari, Temari e Ino hablaban en voz baja sentadas sobre la cama, mientras que Sakura se encontraba dentro del baño esperando a que la prueba diera resultados.

- Yo creo que tendría que hacerse una prueba de sangre – dijo Ino – las pruebas caseras pueden equivocarse.

- Pero sácala de ahí, ya sabes cómo es de terca – susurró Temari – no va a estar tranquila a menos que se asegure.

- Igual hay que convencerla, no importa el resultado que de la prueba, que vaya a sacarse sangre.

- No puedo mas – exclamó Sakura saliendo del baño – la espera es horrible – dijo sentándose al lado de Ino – a ver cuando me da el resultado la maldita prueba.

- Ahí dice que esperes, ahora esperas – dijo Ino, Sakura asintió derrotada.

- ¿Dónde está Tenten? – preguntó Temari reparando en la ausencia de su amiga.

- No lo sé, no subió con nosotras – dijo Sakura.

- Seguro se quedo hablando con los chicos – comentó Ino – espero que la despiste.

- Ella misma ha estado algo extraña ¿no? – preguntó Sakura.

- Es cierto, actúa bastante rara cuando estamos todos juntos – agregó Temari.

Ino sonrió con picardía – yo sé porque es eso – dijo en un susurro – el día de la fiesta, Tenten se acostó con Naruto.

- ¿Con Naruto? – exclamó Temari haciéndose hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

- ¡Estas bromeando! – dijo Sakura a su vez.

- No, no bromeo – dijo Ino seriamente – ella misma me lo dijo.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Temari – con Naruto, y no me lo dijo.

- Es que dice que es un secreto, la verdad es que yo con mi intuición lo deduje por que cuando estábamos buscando las llaves abajo ella miraba a Naruto como nerviosa y apenada, entonces lo dije y ella lo confeso todo.

- Igual no lo puedo creer- volvió a decir Temari.

- Pero no digan nada que prometí no decir – susurró Ino al escuchar como alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

Justo cuando termino de decir esa frase, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Tenten entro cerrándola detrás de ella, todas se quedaron calladas mirándola.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Tenten extrañada.

- No, nada, aun esperamos los resultados – dijo Temari sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Qué hora es por cierto? – preguntó Sakura esperando a que alguien sacara su reloj.

- Las – hablo Ino sacando su celular – 15 para las tres.

- Falta un minuto – anuncio Sakura algo nerviosa.

- Y Sakura – hablo Tenten mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de Temari - ¿Qué vas a hacer si sale positivo?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – repitió la pelirosa, Tenten asintió – no lo he pensado bien, creo que decirle a Sasuke – dijo dudosa – pero lo hare hasta que regresemos del parque acuático, no quiero arruinarles las diversión.

- Ella la tiene fácil- dijo Temari – después de todo Sasuke es rico y terminando sus estudios le van a heredar la empresa esa.

- Pues si, pero tiene que terminar de estudiar, no se la van a dar así como así, y para eso aún quedan 4 años, apenas empieza el año – comentó Tenten.

- Su estatus económico no va a ser un gran problema – también comentó Ino – Sasuke tiene la herencia de su tío además de que sus padres no lo van a dejar solo, el problema es Sakura, tú querías ser doctora ¿no? ¿Qué va a pasar con eso?

- ¿Doctora? Creí que estudiabas psicología – dijo Tenten.

- Si – afirmó Sakura – estoy estudiando eso, lo que pasa es que el año pasado abrieron la carrera de medicina por primera vez, y no había muchas vacantes, y mi calificación no fue suficiente para entrar, así que quede en mi segunda opción, psicología.

- ¿Y te conformarse así como así? – preguntó Tenten de nuevo.

- No, claro que no, pero mis padres no querían que dejara de estudiar, dicen que si se deja de estudiar luego te da flojera volverlo hacer, así que el plan era estudiar psicología un año y luego entrar a medicina.

- Sakura – dijo Ino nerviosa – ya es hora.

Sakura afirmó desconcertada y se levanto de la cama "ahora vuelvo" dijo antes de meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta.

- Me pregunto que habrá salido – murmuró Tenten – Temari, ¿ya hablaste con Neji? – indagó tratando de disipar los nervios.

- No aun no, hoy no tuve tiempo, pero seguro que lo hare – dijo con una sonrisa – sabes que estaba pensando, decirle en el parque acuático.

- Eso sería muy lindo, el otro día Suigetsu me comento que tenían jardines con rosas y una especie de lago artificial en medio del jardín – comentó Ino emocionada.

Sakura en ese momento salió del baño, con la prueba de embarazo en las manos, mirando a los ojos a Ino – Estoy, demasiado nerviosa les juro que no miro nada.

Ino y Temari se levantaron, y le ayudaron a sentarse sobre la cama, ya que la pelirosa estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía estar de pie.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Sakura mostrando la prueba.

- Dos rayas – susurró Ino sorprendida – Sakura…

- Estas embarazada – completo la frase Tenten muy sorprendida.

Sakura sintió su mente quedar en blanco en ese momento, mirando desconcertada la prueba de embarazo donde no podía ver absolutamente nada, ni dos rayas ni una. Sus amigas empezaron a preocuparse, Tenten se acerco a ellas y Temari comenzó a darle aire con una librete mientras que Ino le llamaba por su nombre. Pero ella seguía asi, con su cara y mente en blanco, hasta que por fin miro a Ino.

- Voy a ser mamá – susurro - ¡Voy a ser mamá! – exclamó emocionada.

- Shh – la callo Temari – recuerda los chicos.

- Fueron por comida – anunció Tenten.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo sonriendo - ¡seré mama!

- Sakura – interrumpió Ino – enserio que si esto es lo que quieres yo voy a estar feliz por ti y te voy a apoyar – dijo abrazándola fuertemente y separándose rápido – pero, y no me lo tomes a mal, asegúrate con un análisis de sangre.

- Por supuesto que lo hare, no soy tonta – exclamó Sakura sonriendo ligeramente y luego quedándose algo seria – sé que esto puede ser una falsa alarma, y no me voy a hacer ilusiones. ¡Pero ahora denme un abraso que estoy muy contenta!

A las tres chicas no les quedo más que abrasarla con una sonrisa que si bien no podía compararse a la de la pelirosa, al menos prometía ser sincera, deseándole lo mejor.

- Bueno, que tal si vamos por algo de tomar? – propuso Temari – tanto suspenso me dio sed.

- Secundo la moción – bromeo Ino levantándose de la cama.

Pronto todas salieron de la habitación.

- Chicas yo tengo tarea así que estaré en mi cuarto – anunció Tenten.

- Esta bien – Dijo Temari - ¿te subo agua?

- No gracias, no tengo sed – dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola detrás de ella – Shikamaru.

- Y ahora que dio positivo ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo el Nara sentado sobre la cama de Tenten, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

- Callar - declaró – hacer lo que dije que haría en un principio, pretender que jamás paso. Con lo mal que se me da mentirles a las chicas – se quejo sentándose al lado del chico.

- Si sabes que pudo no haber pasado nada ¿verdad? – comentó Shikamaru.

- El problema es que no estoy cien por ciento segura de que no paso nada – recordó la chica.

- Yo quiero saber una cosa ¿Por qué es tan difícil no decir nada? – indagó Shikamaru – ¿es simplemente por haber estado borracha y tal vez, haber hecho lo que piensas que hiciste? Yo se que Sakura entenderá que no fue a voluntad, será celosa pero no creo que te odie hasta la muerte… a lo mejor solo unos 10 años – añadió con burla.

- Gracioso – dijo simulando molestia la chica – no es por eso, se que Sakura entenderá, no es tan cabezadura, terminaría comprendiendo, es porque ahora involucre a Naruto sin pensar y…

- ¿A Naruto? – indagó el Nara.

- Si, el día de la fiesta Ino sospechaba y termine diciéndolo todo, pero pensó que fue con Naruto y yo le dije que si – Shikamaru la miro con reproche – yo sé, yo se que hice mal, pero actué por impulso realmente no sabía qué hacer y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. Lo peor es que ahora tendré que convencer a Naruto de que me siga la corriente, pero no le puedo decir el por qué, porque le diría a Sakura… al final se que todo me explotara en la cara por sucia y mentirosa – Shikamaru la rodeo con un brazo y ella se recargo en su pecho.

- No suelo usar mi genio para esta clase de cosas pero…

- ¿Genio? Valla pues que modesto – dijo Tenten burlesca.

- ¿Me dejas hablar? ¿Sí? Gracias… quiero decir que te voy a ayudar a que esto no te explote en la cara.

- ¿Cómo? – indago la chica soltando el abrazo y sentándose bien para mirarlo.

- Tu solo haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien.

- Pues valla, gracias – exclamo Tenten – pero ¿tu no creías que estas cosas son problemáticas?

- Aun lo creo, pero bueno, soy tu amigo ¿o no?

- Gracias – dijo la chica dándole un abraso.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por comentar y por leer mañana les respondo los reviews n_n que parece que ya tendre tiempo. o hoy a la noche no se byee! cuidense y nos leemos!<p> 


	14. Empieza el viaje

****Ya llegue aquí yo con el capitulo 14 :)

seguro no sera algo que se esperen, por que aun no toco ciertos temas que se que a todos los dejaron con la intriga, este es un capitulo como de introducción al viaje. Aqui van a saber que es lo que Shikamau y Tenten han planeado y unas cosillas mas.

Esta un poquito largo asi que espero que me perdonen x)

Advertencia: en una pequeña parte del capitulo saske y sakura se ponen melosos, no es mucho, dos dialogos, pero se que hay intolerantes a esta relacion asi que xD con cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Empieza el viaje<strong>

La semana pasó sin más problemas. Las chicas tenían reuniones en los recesos que compartían para darle apoyo a Sakura, e intentar convencerla de ir lo más pronto posible a hacerse la prueba de sangre, pero no había caso, porque la chica había decidido que iría luego de decirle a Sasuke, para que pudieran ir juntos. Así que para el sábado, ya habían desistido de presionar a la pelirosa.

Todos se encontraban emocionados el sábado por la mañana. Los que vivían juntos en la casa se estaban preparando para salir en una _combi_ que el tío de Sasuke, óbito, le había prestado al Uchiha. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y faltaba media hora para salir al encuentro de los demás en la parada de autobuses que se encontraba frente a la universidad.

- Tenten ¿tienes traje de baño? – preguntó Temari entrando al cuarto de la aludida.

- La verdad es que no – confesó – después de lo del lunes no tuve tiempo de ir a comprarme uno.

- Tengo uno que me regalo la abuela Chiyo, nunca me lo puse porque no me quedo.

- ¿Y crees que me quedara a mi? – indagó Tenten.

- Seguro que sí, es tu taya.

- Esta bien, gracias.

- Entonces te lo traigo – dijo Temari saliendo del cuarto.

- Que mas me falta – se preguntó Tenten mirando la bolsa donde llevaba todo, bloqueador solar, toalla, tres cambios de ropa por si las dudas, gorra, sandalias, lentes de sol y además de eso todo lo que generalmente llevaba en su bolsa, como pastillas y otras cosas por si sucedía algo, su cartera con su identificación y dinero, y por ultimo su mp3 que lleva a todos lados - ¿Qué me falta? – se volvió a preguntar pasando la mirada por toda la habitación – mis objetos de limpieza – se respondió en voz baja entrando al baño por su pequeña bolsa con cepillo de dientes y más.

- Aquí esta – escuchó que dijo Temari en la habitación - ¿Estas en el baño?

- Si, voy a lavarme los dientes, espérame – avisó tomando de la bolsa el cepillo y la pasta y comenzando a cepillarse.

Por un momento hubo silencio en la habitación, Temari no dijo nada, pero se escuchaban cada uno de sus pasos, que parecían ir desde la puerta hasta la cama varias veces, como si estuviera teniendo dificultad para algo. Entonces escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse y a alguien acercándose a la puerta de baño.

- Oye Tenten – habló Temari en voz baja – ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Mhn – asintió la chica escupiendo la pasta en el lavamanos - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó para luego llenar un pequeño vaso con agua para enjuagarse.

- ¿Te gusta Naruto? – soltó de golpe.

Tenten no pudo evitar escupir el agua de manera brusca sobre el espejo del baño - ¿Estás loca? – exclamó abriendo la puerta y encarando a su amiga - ¿Quién te dijo tremenda…? – pero antes de terminar la frase recordó su gran mentira hacia la despampanante rubia de ojos azules que no puede cerrar la boca – Ino – afirmó volteando los ojos y girándose para limpiar el espejo del baño.

- ¿Entonces lo que dijo es verdad? – preguntó mirando a su amiga fijamente mientras limpiaba.

- Yo – soltó el trapo con el que limpiaba, dejándolo sobre el lavamanos y en su lugar tomo la bolsa de higiene personal – No se – susurró mientras salía del baño y metía en su bolsa mas grande la bolsita.

- Entonces solo estaban borrachos – afirmó Temari.

- Sí, bueno – tartamudeo un poco, Tenten empezó a sentir que si Temari hablaba mas ella iba a terminar diciéndolo todo – es solo que, él…

Ella no era Shikamaru, ella no sabía que decir en momentos de presión, no se sabía sacar cosas de la manga cuando se trataba de mentir a sus amigas, no, si la mentira de Naruto había sido pura suerte, y solo porque Ino la había sugerido sin darse cuenta, Tenten lo único que había hecho era procesarla y afirmar. Pero aquí era diferente, y eso era porque Temari no hablaba de mas, no, ella se iba a los puntos y no había respuestas escondidas en sus preguntas. Entonces ¿Qué decía? Justo cuando se sentía a punto de colapsar recordó la plática que había tenido con Shikamaru. La cual había olvidado por tener otras cosas en mente.

. . .

_- Mira, primero tenemos que empezar por la mentira que dijiste – decía el chico – dime exactamente lo que le dijiste a Ino._

_- Le dije que, había sido un error, que estábamos borrachos y no recordábamos nada – respondió la chica lentamente intentando recordar sus palabras exactas sin éxito._

_- Entiendo, ¿dijiste algo sobre el conocimiento de Naruto al respecto? – preguntó Shikamaru confundiendo a Tenten que parecía espantada por las palabras empleadas por Shikamaru._

_- No entiendo como que... ah, dices que si le dije a Ino que Naruto sabía que habíamos despertado juntos – indagó la chica, Shikamaru asintió – me parece que le dije que habíamos acordado no decir nada, y ella dedujo que por eso dijo la tontería de haberse quedado dormido en el baño, pensó que eso era mentira, una escusa._

_- Pero ella lo dijo – afirmó Shikamaru y Tenten asintió – ¿tu solo respondiste con un si rápido?_

_- No estoy segura de si lo dije con un "si" pero de que no le di mucha importancia, pues no le di._

_- Entonces esto es lo que vas a hacer – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo de lado – tienes que decir que en realidad Naruto no se acuerda, y que tú te escabulliste de la habitación sin que lo notara._

_- Entonces, digo que Naruto no tiene idea – procesaba Tenten - ¿y qué pasa con aparecer en el escusado?_

_- Tú me despertaste, me pediste ayuda y lo dejamos ahí – decía Shikamaru – entonces eso explica que nos hubiéramos ido a dormir juntos._

_- vale – dijo lentamente Tenten – entonces todo queda cubierto._

_- Y si Naruto pregunta como sabíamos que el había ido al baño ahí, le digo que yo lo recordé y listo – explicó._

_- ¿Pero eso quiere decir que le diré a Naruto que "nos acostamos"? – exclamó alarmada Tenten._

_- No, solo que si llega a enterarse, ya tienes cuartada._

_- Y a Sasuke…_

_- Le explicas lo antes posible – interrumpió Shikamaru._

_- Está bien ¿pero qué pasa con Ino?_

_- Ino suele hablar mucho, le dices que no te sentiste cómoda revelando esas cosas con él al lado, que optaste por salir por la tangente._

. . .

Tenten sabía que se estaba metiendo en un embrollo grande, porque ahora no solo se había acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga embarazada, sino que también le estaba metiendo a medio mundo en sus mentiras, estaba utilizando a Naruto un buen chico que no le hacía daño a nadie, y que además era uno de sus mejores amigos. Se sentía como una sucia mentirosa, pero también sabia, que si se sabía lo de Sasuke, Konan y ella, y Sakura terminaba con el chico por sus celos, se iba a arrepentir toda su vida, por haber separado a una pareja… por haber dejado sin padre a un niño. Y todo por no haber dicho la verdad desde un principio, que ahora que ya había ocultado la verdad tanto, era muy difícil salir bien parada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Temari sacándola de sus cavilaciones – ¿él… qué?

- Mira, te voy a explicar lo que paso – empezó a decir Tenten encarado a su amiga.

. . .

_- Recuerda que para decir una mentira, primero tienes que creértela – decía Shikamaru a Tenten – así que desde este momento, tú no te acostaste con Sasuke uchiha, si no con Naruto Namikaze ¿entendido? Lo que acabamos de decir, no es una mentira, es la verdad, convéncete de ello._

_- Pareces experto en mentiras – comentó Tenten._

_- Tengo toda una vida oculta de la cual no sabe – dijo jugando - pero eso es para otra noche, por ahora repítelo "me acosté con Naruto Uzumaki"_

_- Ala que gay – ironizo la chica riendo entre dientes – pero una cosa ¿va a ser Uzumaki o Namikaze? Que ya me confundí._

_- La que sea, eso le pasa al chico por cambiarse el nombre en el instituto._

_- A mí me gustaba más el nombre de su mamá – comentó Tenten mirando al techo._

_- Ah pues – suspiró el Nara – ¿vas a ponerte a papar moscas o a aprender a mentir?_

_- Si, si ¿luego de repetirlo que va?_

_- No te puedes saltar pasos, eres principiante de las malas._

_- ¿Pero que va? – insistió._

_- Tienes que relajarte, siempre mira a los ojos, y tus manos, en los bolsillos, el movimiento de manos puede indicar que estas nerviosa y alguien listo puede deducir que estas mintiendo. Pero antes de eso, primero tienes que practicar así que repite._

. . .

Tenten inspiró hondo como si lo que fuera a decir fuera difícil, miro a Temari en los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando relajarse.

- Es que la verdad, Naruto no tiene idea de nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

. . .

Los tres chicos de la casa estaban desayunando, sentados en la barra de la cocina, donde usualmente desayunaban. Tenían más o menos veinte minutos esperando a que las chicas se terminaran de alistar, y en ese tiempo tuvieron tiempo para preparar desayuno, y aperitivos para el camino, además de alistar una hielera con refrescos y agua. La salida para llegar a la universidad tenía que ser veinte minutos antes de las 7, que era la hora de encuentro, y para eso solo fáltame nada más y nada menos que 10 minutos.

Y para el tiempo que se había llevado hasta ahora, parecía que aun les faltaba más que eso.

- Ahh – gruñía Shikamaru – pero que problemáticas son las mujeres, tardar tanto para preparar una maleta.

- A la próxima las hacemos alistarse en la noche ¿no? – propuso Sasuke.

- Creo que así nos ahorrábamos bastante – coincidió Neji.

- ¿Pueden creer que se tarden tanto? – exclamó Sasuke.

- La verdad es que no – confesó Shikamaru – ellas dos siempre son las mas… como decirlo, las menos problemáticas, las que menos se complican la vida, siempre a lo sencillo.

- Si, además son bien preparadas – agregó Neji – en la acampada de quinto semestre a Temari le toco dormir en una carpa consecuente con la mía, y no le faltaba nada a su maleta. Y recuerdo que Tenten siempre tenía todo listo una noche antes.

- Pero es que ayer estaban bastante raras – comentó Sasuke – todas.

- Eso es cierto – coincidió Neji – de hecho han estado raras desde el lunes.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Se preguntaba Sasuke, entonces miro a Shikamaru que con desinterés terminaba de comer su desayuno - ¿tú no te enteraste de nada el lunes? – preguntó.

- Nada que me concierna – dijo el chico con desgana tomando un trago de su vaso de leche.

- Bueno – dijo Sasuke mirando con suspicacia a Shikamaru – Supongo que si es algo importante ya nos hubieran dicho. Cambiando de tema – agrego rápidamente mirando a Neji - ¿tu como vas con Temari?

- ¿Y ese interés tan sospechoso? – indagó Neji.

- Naruto me dijo que te preguntara, por eso de que no ha podido hablar contigo por tus tareas.

- Pues hare lo que él me dijo – respondió Neji – es lo que decidí.

- Pero es que él quería saber si habías cambiando de opinión.

- No, si así como dijo el me parece perfecto.

- A ver, yo me estoy perdiendo aquí, y eso que soy bien listo – habló Shikamaru - ¿Qué te dijo Naruto?

- Ah, es que tu no estabas – comentó Neji – lo que sucede es que de camino a comprar la comida el Lunes.

. . .

_Los tres chicos iban en el carro de Sasuke a comprar las hamburguesas, pero como tanto el Uchiha como el Hyuuga tenían cosas que pensar, ninguno iba hablando, cosa que termino por desesperar a Naruto._

_- ¿Y como se lo vas a decir a Temari? – preguntó Naruto de golpe._

_- Hay pero que bruto eres – exclamó Sasuke – como te gusta gritar._

_- Lo siento. ¡Pero responde dattebayo! – exclamó mirando a Neji._

_- No lo sé bien, la verdad es que estaba pensando en otras cosas – comentó el Hyuuga._

_- ¿En qué? – indagó Naruto._

_- En el parque acuático de Suigetsu – confesó – me pregunto si la invitación va también para el resto del grupo del instituto._

_- De hecho si – dijo Sasuke – Suigetsu ya envió solicitud por facebook a los de nuestro salón, igual no creo que vallan todos._

_- Me hace gracia como es que él iba en un salón diferente y termino haciendo más amigos en nuestro grupo dattebayo._

_- Es cierto, pero no era como que los de su salón fueran muy amables, tenían a Kabuto – comentó Neji._

_- Oye Neji – habló Sasuke cambiando de tema - ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahí? – propuso._

_- ¿Ahí donde? – preguntó el Hyuuga,_

_- ¿Decir qué? – interrogó Naruto, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada._

_- Decirle a Temari, confesársele, ¿Por qué no lo haces en el parque? Escuche de Suigetsu que tenía dos jardines bastante bonitos, uno con un pequeño lago en medio algo natural y otro con una gran fuente parecido a una plaza, dice que está bastante bien._

_- Pues ahora que lo dices de hecho suena bien – dijo dubitativo Neji._

_- Yo creo que tendrías que hacerlo dattebayo ¡confiésatele ahí! Dile que quieres hablar con ella y te la llevas sola, nosotros no te molestamos ¡y BAM le dices! Seguro queda impresionada._

_- Puedes comprarle algo – agregó Sasuke._

_- Si – interrumpió Naruto – ese collar que dijiste que le ibas a dar en san Valentín y que nunca le diste._

_- ¿El de cristal? – preguntó Neji._

_- Si, ese mismo ´ttebbayo ¿aun lo tienes?_

_- Por supuesto, me costó una fortuna, tienen razón, eso hare… decidido le diré el sábado en el parque._

_- ¡Muy bien!_

. . .

- Y fue por eso que al final no le dije esta semana – comentó Neji.

- ¿Por qué esperar tanto? – Indagó Shikamaru – la verdad es que las chicas son problemáticas, pero hay hombres que también son bastante problemáticos… pobres de los bisexuales que no solo aguantan a un genero, si no a dos.

- Es ser romántico Shikamaru, a las chicas les encantan esas cosas – comentó Sasuke.

- Bueno, no me voy a poner a discutir, es solo que pienso que el que espera mucho, termina perdiendo, no es una frase popular ni nada por el estilo pero es lo que pienso.

- Hay veces que esperar es mejor – comentó Neji – apresurarse también puede ser riesgoso.

- Dije "mucho" es cierto que para estas cosas se debe de esperar uno, a conocer a la persona, a estar seguro que te gusta, a lograr que tu le gustes a ella, pero si esperas mucho, no falta el listillo que llega y te la quita.

- Bueno en eso te doy la razón – asintió Neji.

-Volviendo a cambiar el tema – dijo esta vez Shikamaru - ¿Cómo estas con Sakura? – preguntó en dirección a Sasuke.

-¿Yo? – preguntó alarmado, mirando de reojo a Neji, no se esperaba que Shikamaru tocara un tema así frente a alguien que no tenía ni idea.

- No yo – dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru.

- Es cierto – hablo Neji haciendo saltar a Sasuke – en la fiesta estuviste muy insistente y hasta te termino golpeando ¿no te reclamo nada?

- Ah – suspiró el uchiha calmando sus nervios – No, no me dijo nada, de hecho esta semana apenas la he mirado, ha salido mucho con las chicas.

- Eso está bien – se apresuró a decir Shikamaru – así se ponen al día con Tenten, ya les hacía falta relacionarse más, y alégrate – agregó – así no tienes que escucharla hablar, y hablar y hablar de sus problemas como las cotorras que son las mujeres.

- ¿Cómo las que, que somos? – exclamaron Tenten y Temari al mismo tiempo, ambas paradas frente a la puerta de la cocina mirando incriminatoriamente a Shikamaru.

- Eh – tartamudeo el chico – les hicimos el desayuno – dijo haciéndose el tonto.

- Aja – dijo Temari con suspicacia – así que ustedes hicieron el desayuno.

- Que rico – dijo Tenten acercándose y sentándose al lado de Neji para desayunar – tengo mucha hambre.

- Saben – habló Sasuke – me acabo de dar cuenta que en esta casa las cosas están algo volteadas – comentó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir uchiha? – indagó Temari sentándose también a desayunar.

- Quiero decir que los hombres hacemos la comida mientras ustedes están arriba perdiendo el tiempo.

- Así debe de ser – dijo con aires de grandeza Temari – las mujeres estamos hechas para mandar, nuestra gran inteligencia e intuición lo demuestra, y los hombre como son brutos y fuertes sirven para el trabajo duro.

Entonces interrumpiendo, se escucho el timbre de "batman" de la casa.

- Yo voy – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa para no decir nada mas, y no crear una discusión.

- ¿Qué? ¿te dio miedo responder a mis argumentos? – dijo con sorna Temari.

- Buenos días – Saludaron Suigetsu y Juugo.

- ¿Listos para irse? – preguntó el primero con su sonrisa típica, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

- Claro, solo terminamos de desayunar – respondió Tenten sonriéndole de regreso.

- Pues será mejor que desayunen bien porque el viaje esta largo y casi no hay paradas – comentó Suigetsu.

- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes por acá? – indagó Shikamaru.

- Es ley de que los viernes visitamos a kimimaro – dijo juugo.

- Es que el pobre se la pasa enfermo y no tiene mucha compañía – explicó Suigetsu – y nos quedamos a dormir en ocasiones, no todo el tiempo que tampoco queremos ser estorbos.

- Bueno baste de charlas y a comer que si siguen así se nos hace tarde cotorras – apuró Sasuke chasqueando los dedos.

- Hey ¿y esa hielera? – preguntó Juugo apuntando a una hielera azul marino con el símbolo uchiha en ella.

- Es para la comida y las aguas – explicó Neji levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué tal si la metemos mientras ellas terminan de comer?

-Buena idea – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la hielera.

- Nosotros ayudamos con las maletas – dijo Suigetsu al notar que en la entrada habían varias bolsas de diferentes tamaños, con la ropa de los chicos.

- Anda Shikamaru has algo tu también vago – animó Temari sonriendo con burla.

- Mendokusei….

Los chicos se apresuraron y todos salieron al mismo tiempo de la casa cargando algo, mientras que Tenten y Temari se quedaron dentro apresurándose a terminar su desayuno.

- ¿Vienen tus hermanos? – le preguntó Tenten a la rubia.

- Viene Kankuro, que a Gaara su "novia" no le dejo venir – Temari volteo los ojos al decir esto e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Le tiene que pedir permiso a su novia? – exclamó sorprendida Tenten.

- No, pero el tonto se lo comentó y ella al saber que venían chicas no lo dejo, se le puso en plan celosa y al final no viene – masculló entre dientes – ¡como me da rabia! – gruñó molesta – esa chica no se merece a mi hermano.

- ¿Y por que anda con ella?

- Por tonto, por tonto, lo peor es que la muy zorra ya le lavo la cabeza al pobre y aun si tratamos de decirle algo a Gaara le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro – se quejaba la chica – ya hasta se me quito el hambre – confesó empujando el plato al centro de la mesa.

- Yo ya termine – dijo Tenten.

- Me parece bien – habló de pronto Suigetsu entrando con los demás chicos – parece que ya podemos irnos.

No tardo mucho para que todos se subieran a la _combi_. No era un carro espectacular, pero era grande, tenía tres hileras de asientos en la parte trasera, bastante cómodos cabe decir, y muy bien cuidados. En la parte de enfrente de la _combi_ iban Sasuke como conductor y Shikamaru como copiloto, ya que a pesar de ser muy vago, al chico sí que le gustaba conducir, luego en la fila consecuente, la primera hilera de asientos traseros, se encontraban Juugo y Suigetsu con la hielera frente a ellos en el suelo, y en la siguiente Neji, Tenten y Temari. En ese orden. Por último en la parte de atrás, la cual posee cuatro asientos mas, se encontraban las maletas, ya que esta clase de carro no tiene cajuela.

Así fue como llegaron a la parada de autobuses, donde ya todos parecían estar presentes y esperándolos. Naruto se encontraba rodeado por Sai, Kankuro, Ino, Lee y Sakura, mientras que parecía hablar por celular con alguien. Kiba, Hinata y Deidara los observaban de lejos, mientras que por otro lado, alejados de la sociedad y dándose besitos, se encontraban Konan y su novio Yahiko.

La _combi_ se estaciono detrás del carro del papá de Naruto, el cual parecía haber accedido a prestárselo, seguro por sus insistencias. Shikamaru y Sasuke salieron del carro, y el primero les abrió la puerta corrediza a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo.

- Si, ese mismo – asentía Naruto mientras hablaba por teléfono y saludaba con una mano a los chicos – acaban de llegar Sasuke y el resto dattebayo.

- Mira, ahora somos "el resto" – ser burlaba Suigetsu, solo Tenten se rio de su comentario.

- Vale, entonces se hace – seguía Naruto.

- Buenos días – susurró Sasuke al oído de Sakura mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

- Buenos días – dijo ella también en el mismo tono.

- ¿Con quién está hablando el dobe? – preguntó el azabache.

- Con Chouji – respondió la chica.

- ¿Chouji? – repitió algo sorprendido Shikamaru acercándose a la parejita - ¿Qué hace hablando con Chouji a esta hora? Sabía que madrugaba pero pobre.

- No tengo idea de que habla con él – confesó Sakura – pero él fue quien le hablo a Naruto.

Tenten y Temari por su parte después de saludar a todos en silencio se acercaron al grupo donde Kiba se encontraba.

- Hola – saludó Kiba animadamente, ya que estaba lejos del parlanchín con el teléfono no necesitaba bajar su voz - ¿Listas para partir?

- Por supuesto – respondió con convicción Tenten – Hola Deidara, que bueno verte por aquí – decía sentándose al lado del rubio mientras sonreía.

- Si yo siempre doy placer de ver un – dijo divertido - ¿Cómo pasaste la cruda por la fiesta? – indagó el chico.

- Dormí mucho y se me paso rápido, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí el lunes – confesó – pero seguro que era solo por haber hecho tarea esa noche.

- Si, seguro fue eso – dijo con sarcasmo Temari sonriendo de lado – Que raro verte a ti sin Shino – comentó la rubia mirando a Hinata.

- Si – respondió ella en un tono modulado – él no pudo venir, tenía trabajo – explicó con una sonrisa tímida.

- Okay, nos vemos, adiós – se escucho que se despedía Naruto y entonces todos voltearon a verlo – Chouji dice que se nos puede unir a la noche dattebayo.

- ¿Por qué hasta la noche? – indagó Ino - ¿Qué no puede venir al parque?

- Dice que tiene un compromiso en la tarde pero que no se pierde por nada del mundo vernos ´ttebayo – explicó.

- ¿Cómo te llamó tan temprano? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Es que yo ya le había comentado dattebayo, pero dijo que no, por ese compromiso, pero como si podía en la noche y yo le había dicho a que hora íbamos a estar saliendo, entonces decidió marcarme ahora.

- ¿Y no pudo haber esperado a la tarde? – inquirió Deidara ligeramente molesto porque ya quería irse y eso solo los estaba retrasando.

- Parece que va a ir a un lugar donde no hay señal telefónica y no iba poder contactarnos ´ttebayo.

- Lamento aguarles la fiesta – dijo Konan interrumpiendo y acercándose junto con Yahiko a los demás – pero necesitamos salir ya si queremos llegar, que siempre si son 4 horas y media de camino.

- Y sin trafico – agregó Deidara levantándose y ayudando a Tenten a hacerlo mismo mientras que Kiba ayudaba a Hinata.

- Entonces ¡hay que irnos! – exclamó Ino emocionada.

En total habían tres carros en los que se iban a ir. La _combi_ de Sasuke donde los mismos que habían llegado a la parada se iban a ir, más Kankuro. La camioneta del padre de Naruto donde se irían, Ino, Sakura, Lee y Sai. Y la camioneta de Yahiko, donde iban los restantes, Kiba, Deidara, Hinata y Konan.

El viaje de ida probablemente no sería de lo mas emocionante, pero sin embargo todos estaban emocionados por lo que iban a hacer en cuanto llegaran. Y aun así, ninguno se esperaba, que ese fin de semana terminaría siendo el inicio de muchas otras cosas por venir.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues el siguiente capitulo ya va a ser sobre el parque acuatico y por supuesto se centrara en Neji y Temari, que quiero dejarme de dar cabezasos contra el teclado cada ves que los escribo xD hay es que son insoportables, proboca encerrarlos en un armario o algo. pero bueno, el suplicio terminara xD<p>

Se que tengo dedazos, siempre me pasa y es que ahora escribo en la noche noche y casi no cuido eso, y cuado los reviso (unas 3 veces minimo) para que no quede ningun error, pues igual se me pasan cosas por alto.

ANUNCIO, hubo una conversacion entre temari y sasuke que elimine del capitulo, todo por que era demaciado larga y no tenia un proposito significante en la historia asi que se esfumo. pero igual si quieren leerla se encuentra en este link: http : / mara-sama15 . blogspot . mx / 2012 / 03 / discusion-entre-temari-y-sasuke . html

Espero que salga el link :) ya saben UNAN LOS ESPACIOS xD

gracias por leer n_n y comentar :) cuidense!


	15. La llegada

****_Lamento mucho la tardanza!_

_Bueeno, en este capitulo conoceremos como fue que a Naruto le comenzó a gustar Hinata, ademas de la llegada al parque y unos comentarios de Sai que aceleraran las cosas entre Temari y Neji._

* * *

><p><strong>La llegada<strong>

Después de tres horas y media de viaje por carretera ya todos se encontraban con hambre, y con la necesidad de estirar las piernas, así que se bajaron en un pueblo de pasada, estacionándose frente a un restaurante que si bien no parecía ser lo más lujoso tampoco estaba tan mal. Era una casa algo grande, con una palapa de palmera en lugar de techo, y hecha de ladrillo cubierto parcialmente con una enredadera llena de flores blancas. Tenía un aspecto muy agradable y había flores hermosas de todos los colores alrededor.

– ¡Qué bien se siente dejar de manejar! – exclamó Sasuke abriendo la puerta del piloto y dando un gran salto hacia la tierra, para luego estirar los brazos hasta donde podía para tronar su espalda.

– Tengo las piernas adormecidas – comentó Shikamaru bajándose del carro igual y abriéndole la puerta a los chicos que iban en la parte trasera de la combi que empezaron a movilizarse para salir de ahí.

– ¡Tome demasiada agua! – exclamó Suigetsu bajando a trompicones del carro y corriendo hacia el restaurante en una búsqueda desesperada de un baño.

Juugo sonrió divertido y bajo también del carro, empezando a caminar un poco para desentumir sus piernas.

– Tenten – llamaba Neji tocándole la mano a su amiga – despierta.

– No hay caso – habló Kankuro con una sonrisa burlona – la chica está completamente noqueada, no hay quien la despierte – comentó mientras salía del carro y se estiraba – ¡Libertad!

Neji hizo una mueca que expresaba desesperación, él como todos estaba demasiado incomodo, con las piernas adoloridas por el poco movimiento y el estrecho espacio, además de que el brazo derecho lo tenía adormecido gracias a que casi comenzando el camino a Tenten se le había ocurrido quedarse dormida recargada sobre él.

– No siento mi brazo – masculló seriamente Neji, haciendo reír a Temari, y sonriendo él también ligeramente. Como le gusta la sonrisa de esa chica, y más que su sonrisa, como le gustaba hacerla sonreír – tendrías que ayudarme en lugar de reírte – dijo actuando indignado aun que su ligera sonrisa aun se mantenía.

– Ah no, a mi no me metas – dijo levantándose mientras aun se reía – Solo muévela un poco, no seas tan gentil – agregó mientras se bajaba del carro con la ayuda de Kankuro.

Neji suspiró e intentó hacer lo que dijo Temari, en lugar de tocar delicadamente su mano, decidió empezar a moverle la pierna mientras decía su nombre. Pero ni siquiera eso funcionó, y llegó el momento en que ellos dos eran los únicos en el carro.

– Mnh – suspiró Tenten entre sueños rodeando por la cintura a Neji mientras se acomodaba más.

– Tenten – volvió a repetir suplicando – vamos levántate.

– Ya decía yo que faltaba alguien – dijo Shikamaru asomándose por el carro – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– Soy demasiado amable para despertarla bruscamente – confesó Neji suspirando.

– Tuve el mismo problema en la fiesta – dijo Shikamaru subiendo al carro y acercándose al asiento – vamos, ¡arriba floja! – exclamó moviendo a la chica del hombro, y casi al instante Tenten soltó al Neji y aun con los ojos cerrados se sentó correctamente en su asiento y se estiró.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó adormilada tallándose los ojos.

– No, hicimos una parada para desayunar – respondió Neji estirando el brazo entumido y empezando a sentir un hormigueo horrible al moverlo.

– Vamos, levántate que solo ustedes faltan – los apresuró Shikamaru tomando la mano de Tenten y agitándola para apurarla.

– Que flojera – gimió Tenten mientras se estiraba a todo lo que daba en el asiento – ah, bueno – se resignó abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole a Shikamaru, quien la ayudo a levantarse.

– Ya están todos adentro – dijo el Nara mientras bajaba del carro con la chica siguiéndole.

– Tengo hambre – comentó Neji levantándose también y saliendo del carro, mientras se masajeaba el brazo intentando que el hormigueo desapareciera.

– Que bien está este pueblo – comentó Tenten al mirar a su alrededor.

El pueblito de hecho no estaba nada mal, había muchas plantas de todo tipo, frutales, florales, arboles grandes y verdes, e incluso arbustos pequeños y cortados de forma circular. Además frente al restaurante, había una iglesia que parecía antigua, pero bastante bien cuidada. El pueblo en si no era muy grande, era uno de esos lugares que están de pasada y donde no vive realmente mucha gente, pero la tranquilidad que poblaba el lugar era relajante, además de ese olor a tierra húmeda proveniente de un arrollo que le encanta a cualquiera.

Los tres caminaron a paso veloz hacia el restaurante, un pequeño cuarto retacado de cosas de vaqueros, vitrinas con cinturones, pistolas, sombreros y más; cuadros en las paredes, de caballos y hombres vestidos con trajes de chal y sombreros, que hacían lucir un poco sombríos sus rostros serios. Además, como si de un restaurante viejo se tratase, había un tocadiscos con discos enormes de música country y rancheras en un volumen modulado.

Al entrar al lugar, lo primero que Neji miro fue la sonrisa juguetona de Temari, quien miraba al chico con picardía. Ese día habían estado bastante bien, en cuanto se subieron al carro fue como si todos esos momentos de tensión que habían tenido a lo largo de la semana se hubieran esfumado. Neji pensaba que esto se debía a que él era el único del que provenía tensión, y ahora que se había decidido a confesarse, este miedo de cierta manera se había disipado por el momento. Lo que él no sabía es que Temari pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero en lugar de provenir de él la tención, creía que venía de ella.

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar a llegar al parque, y comenzar su _plan_ para la confesión_._

– Miren, los tortolos – comentó Yahiko sonriéndoles con picardía a Tenten y Neji – ¡Como se tardaron, eh!

– ¡Eh! No pienses mal que yo vengo de allá y un trió de dos chicos y una chica es muy sospechoso – dijo Shikamaru divertido sondándose al lado de Naruto.

– Oye Hinata ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – indagó el rubio mirando una carta de una sola hoja.

– N-no lo sé – contestó la chica sonrojándose ligeramente – la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

– Ah, pero algo de hambre tienes ¿no es así? – interrogó el chico – vamos, ordena que va por mi cuenta dattebayo.

– Es que me da pena – negaba Hinata sonriendo con pena.

– Nada de pena – espetó Naruto – vamos, ordena lo que quieras dattebayo.

– Hazlo de una vez Hinata, sino nunca se calla – dijo Sasuke volteando los ojos.

– Eh, esta bien – Hinata sonrió tímidamente y empezó a mirar la carta buscando algo que le apeteciera.

Naruto sonrió de lado mientras la miraba, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara tanto esa chica? Tan solo hace un año y medio estaba loco por Sakura, y ahora buscaba un amor imposible con la novia de uno de sus amigos. Cualquiera pensaría que Naruto tiene tendencia a enamorarse de las novias de sus amigos, o chicas a las que les gustan sus amigos, pero no es así de simple.

Sakura le comenzó a gustar mucho antes de que él supiera que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, le gustaba desde niños cuando tan solo eran simples compañeros de clase en la primaria, Naruto recordaba hablarle horas y horas a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Sasuke, acerca de la chica de cabello rosado que se sentaba a su lado. Pero entonces en la secundaria, Sasuke quedó en el mismo salón que Naruto y Sakura, y aun que a la pelirosa le gustaba el azabache desde hace años, Naruto apenas se dio cuenta de esto cuando empezaron a interactuar más juntos.

A pesar de todo Naruto no consideraba esto un problema, ya que Sasuke jamás mostró interés en Sakura, y el rubio continuó intentando conquistarla hasta segundo año de preparatoria, cuando al fin la chica accedió a salir con él, poco después de que Sasuke se involucrara con Orochimaru y terminara por alejarse de ellos. La chica le dijo que él la había apoyado mucho, y al final terminó por gustarle, y a necesitarlo cerca.

Desgraciadamente la relación de ambos duró apenas un par de meses, ya que Sakura, a pesar de haberse rendido con Sasuke según ella, lo seguía amando. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, de hecho siempre lo notó, pero la emoción de que al final la chica de sus sueños le hiciera caso, lo cegó por un momento. Terminó por resignarse, y rompió con Sakura en buenos términos, y se concentró en hacer recapacitar a Sasuke, para así hacer feliz a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, pero que amaba a alguien mas.

Para lograr que Sasuke regresara a ser su amigo, se necesitó la ayuda de todos los chicos del salón, y de algunos cuantos de otros grupos, así como el grupo "Akatsuki" donde estaba el hermano de Sasuke, quien convenció al grupillo de ayudar. Fue así como Naruto acabó haciendo muchos más amigos, y relacionándose más con sus compañeros de salón.

Gracias a eso, habló más con Kiba, Shino y Hinata, que si bien los conocía y consideraba sus amigos, no sabía casi nada de ellos. Y al ir conociendo más a Hinata, Naruto comenzaba a pensar más y más en que esa era una chica maravillosa, hasta que terminó por darse cuenta que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Ya había superado a Sakura y esto resultó ser muy bueno, ya que poco después ella y Sasuke empezaron a dar indicios de pareja.

Pero no todo fue felicidad, ya que entrando a tercer año, el año en que el rubio había decidido confesársele a Hinata, ella y Shino llegaron tomados de la mano. Nunca se supo como sucedió, simplemente pasó, y ni ella ni él habían dado una explicación, simplemente era y ya.

Desde entonces Naruto había mantenido un perfil bajo con sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuuga, solo por su amigo, porque no podía ser esa clase de persona.

– Señorita – llamó Deidara alzando uno de sus brazos para llamar la atención de la mesera, una muchacha rubia de ojos grises – Estamos listos para ordenar.

– Eh... – Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a mirar el menú desesperadamente, se quedó tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había decidido que ordenar.

– ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó la muchacha tomando de la bolsa de su delantal una libreta y una pluma para anotar la orden.

– Disculpe – dijo Temari – ¿Me puede decir que es esto de "Ramen negro"?

– Es un platillo japonés – explicó la chica.

– No, si eso lo sé – dijo Temari volteando los ojos – lo que quiero saber es porque dice _Negro._

– Es que así lo hacemos aquí, que le ponemos unos pimientos que hacen que quede así, pero sabe igual, es lo mismo.

– Entonces me das uno – pidió Temari entregado la carta que tenía en las manos.

– Un ramen negro – repitió la chica anotando.

Todos así comenzaron a ordenar el desayuno, algunos ligero otros pesado, pero lo hacían demasiado rápido, así que al final llego el turno de Naruto.

– Yo… yo quiero lo que pidió Temari dattebayo – dijo rápidamente tragando saliva, esperando a que ese _ramen negro_ supiera bien.

Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió de lo más normal, y todos regresaron a los carros en sus respectivas posiciones, para luego empezar a andar el resto del camino.

Ya no hubo paradas mas que para ir al baño después de eso, y así pasaron dos horas y media más.

– ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Tenten con desesperación, ya se había dormido tres veces en el transcurso del viaje, y ya le dolía mucho el cuello por la mala posición, además que Neji parecía tener el brazo babeado gracias a ella.

– Veinte minutos – respondió Suigetsu – la entrada para llegar al parque esta a cinco minutos de aquí.

– Me avisas donde, no vaya a ser que me pase – dijo Shikamaru, que ahora era el que manejaba ya que Sasuke estaba exhausto.

– Me duele la espalda – masculló entre dientes el Uchiha.

– No ibas a aguantar en un viaje realmente largo – se burló Kankuro.

– Yo soy más de andar en aviones – comentó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

– Huy si, en el avión privado de papi, con sillones súper cómodos ¿no? – dijo en tono de burla Suigetsu.

– Pues si – respondió arrogantemente Sasuke.

– Que envidia me das – dijo Tenten sonriendo – a ver si a la otra nos llevas en eso y no en esta _Combi_ apretadita.

– No me dejan usar nada mis padres hasta que termine mis estudios, si no si los llevaba.

– Es por esa entrada a la derecha – dijo de pronto Suigetsu.

– ¿Temari estas bien? – indagó Neji, al mirar que la chica no había dicho palabra y estaba inclinada hacia adelante con la frente apoyada en el respaldo del asiento de adelante y con las manos sobre su estomago.

– No – dijo la aludida con dificultad – creo que ese ramen me calló mal.

– ¿Y hasta estas horas te da algo? – indagó Kankuro acercándose a su hermana – ¿Nadie trae pastillas para el dolor?

– Yo tengo – dijo Tenten tomando del suelo su bolsa de mano y sacando una bolsita de plástico llena de medicamentos – Juugito ¿Me pasas el agua?

– ¿Juugito? – se burló Suigetsu mientras el pelinaranja abría la hielera del suelo y buscaba agua entre el hielo derretido.

– Ya no hay – anunció Juugo al no encontrar rastros de agua.

– ¿Cómo que ya no hay? – repitió Sasuke girándose para ver la hielera – lo llenamos hasta el tope.

– Yo sé quien se la acabó – dijo Kankuro mirando a Suigetsu, pronto todos lo voltearon a ver, por supuesto Shikamaru no, que iba manejando, pero si miro por el retrovisor.

– Es que me da mucha sed – se excusó sonriendo nervioso mirando como Temari parecía retorcerse mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– Es sal de uva en polvo – dijo Tenten – necesitamos agua.

– Tendrás que esperar – sentenció Shikamaru.

– Maldición – masculló entre dientes Temari.

– No me vallas a vomitar el carro – pidió Sasuke, provocando que varios lo miraran incrédulos – ¿Qué? Tengo que regresarlo en las mismas condiciones con que me lo dieron.

– Ya va, ya casi llegamos – tranquilizó Kankuro sobándole el hombro a Temari tratando de darle su apoyo.

– Ya no me aguanto – se quejó la chica.

– Te juro que se está volviendo verde – comentó Suigetsu.

– Voy a acelerar este tramo que queda – avisó Shikamaru – sosténganse.

Pero no alcanzó a acelerar más, cuando el carro de Naruto se les adelantó como rayo, casi como si hubiera una invasión de zombies súper rápidos detrás de ellos y no se hubieran enterado.

– ¿Qué no Naruto también comió de ese ramen? – comentó Neji sorprendido.

– Ehh… si – contestaron varios.

– ¡Apúrate Shikamaru! – exclamó Temari.

– ¡Ya va! – gruño de regreso el chico empujando a todo lo que daba el acelerador.

Ambos carros llegaron al mismo instante, y en cuanto se estacionaron las puertas se abrieron, y Naruto y Temari salieron corriendo hacia unos baños que se encontraban ahí afuera. Pero para su mala suerte estaban cerrados, así que usaron lo primero que miraron… un bote de basura… ambos.

– Que asco – decía Ino bajándose del carro – menos mal que el bote tiene buen tamaño.

– Imagínate que se vomiten los unos a los otros – comentó Deidara riendo de lado.

– Pero que asco me das – se quejó Konan fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

– Ellos se vomitan y yo te doy asco, tiene sentido hmm – dijo sarcásticamente Deidara.

– ¡Asombroso! – gritó Lee bajando del carro – ¡Este lugar es increíble!

Fue entonces cuando todos dejaron de mirar a los vomitones y voltearon a ver hacia el frente donde se encontraron con la entrada del parque acuático "El oasis", una entrada con un letrero con letras grandes con su nombre en azul claro, y una foca con una pelota como logo al lado. Detrás del letrero se lograba ver varias montañas de agua coloridas, y muchas plantas verdes alrededor. No parecía que estuvieran a solo media hora de Suna.

– ¡Hay que entrar! – exclamaron Tenten y Lee al unísono empezando a correr hacia la entrada.

– ¡Ese entusiasmo me gusta! – exclamó Suigetsu siguiéndoles los pasos.

Después de eso todos empezaron a caminar a su propio ritmo hacia la entrada donde frente a esta, estaba un hombre de cabello largo y blanco atado en una coleta que los esperaba.

– ¡Hola tío! – saludó Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa – ¿Cómo está?

– Suigetsu – dijo el hombre con voz grave como saludo – He estado bastante bien, gracias ¿Son tus amigos?

– Si – respondió el aludido – Chicos, el es mi tío Momochi Houzuki – todos dijeron "mucho gusto" y sonrieron o asintieron – Tío, ellos son mis amigos de la preparatoria.

– Mucho gusto señor – saludó Sasuke dándole un apretón de manos al tío de Suigetsu.

– Gracias por invitarnos – dijo Sakura al lado del azabache sonriendo amablemente.

A pesar de que el tío de Suigetsu lució por un momento algo extrañado por la frase de la chica, solo sonrió y asintió diciendo "de nada".

– ¿Qué les paso a tus amigos? – preguntó el hombre mayor abriendo la gran reja azul de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

– Parece que comieron algo en mal estado – respondió Suigetsu riendo entre dientes mientras se giraba para ver a los vomitones.

Con Temari y Naruto se encontraban los primos Hyuuga, Neji le tendía un bote de agua que acababa de comprar en una máquina expendedora a Temari y Hinata le pasaba un pañuelo a Naruto que ya había terminado de vomitar. Parecían más calmados, pero ambos chicos lucían algo pálidos.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Le preguntó Neji a Temari cuando la chica le regresó la botella de agua.

– Un poco – respondió la rubia – La verdad aun tengo nauseas, pero nada grave.

– Vamos con Tenten para que te de medicina – propuso el Hyuuga colocando su mano en la espalda baja de Temari para estar preparado por si la chica se desmayaba o le pasaba otra cosa.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y ambos se sonrojaron, pero para no ser tan obvios decidieron no darle mucha importancia mientras seguían caminando hacia los demás.

Igualmente Naruto y Hinata regresaron caminando despacio, mientras la chica tenía tomado al rubio de brazo, como si su fuerza fuera a hacer alguna diferencia si se caía.

– ¿Cómo están? – se interesó Ino al verlos llegar.

– Mejor, gracias – respondieron ambos a la vez.

– Oye Tenten ¿Me puedes dar esa sal de uvas? – pidió Temari soltándose de Neji, y el bote con el agua restante en la mano.

– Claro, claro – dijo energéticamente la aludida sacando de su bolso la bolsa con las medicinas – ¿No quieres uno Naruto? – ofreció.

– No gracias, ya me siento mejor dattebayo – dijo el chico sonriendo amablemente.

– ¿E-estas seguro? – inquirió Hinata – aun te miras algo pálido.

– Estoy seguro ¡De veras! – exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, soltándose del agarre de Hinata y alzando el dedo pulgar al estilo Lee.

– Valla, ya no se es original hoy en día – comentó en voz baja Suigetsu.

– Dímelo a mi – agregó sonriendo divertida Tenten mientras le entregaba a Temari el sobre de sal de uvas.

Suigetsu sonrió de regreso y entonces miró a su tío quien lo miraba sospechosamente.

– Eh, ¿ya podemos entrar? – preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

– Por supuesto – respondió Momochi sonriendo de lado y abriendo completamente las rejas – La señorita de ahí – indicó apuntando hacia un lugar que tenía como letrero "informaciones" – les va a dar mapas del parque, y algunas indicaciones especiales ya que son ustedes solos. Yo te voy a hablar para la comida, pero va a ser aproximadamente como a las tres de la tarde.

– Gracias tío.

– De nada. Me parece que es todo. Sin mas que decirles muchachos, diviértanse y pregunten lo que necesiten los empleados los atenderán. Y Suigetsu, tengo algo que decirte, pero puede esperar a la comida, solo tenlo en mente.

– Esta bien tío.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a "informaciones" donde una chica de cabello plateado y ojos grises los atendió, les entregó a cada uno de los chicos un mapa del parque, que parecía ser más grande de lo que pensaron, y por ultimo les indico el mejor camino para comenzar el recorrido.

La primera área a la que llegaron fue a la infantil. Era un lugar grande, con una gran alberca que con esfuerzo en la parte honda les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ahí habían juegos dentro de la alberca, barcos con toboganes pequeños, pasajes en tubo bajo el mismo que estaban cubiertos parcialmente de agua, hongos gigantes y pequeños los cuales despedían agua de la parte de arriba, etc.

– ¡Hay pero que lindo! – exclamaron Tenten y Hinata al ver el lugar, ambas sonrieron.

– No gasten sus energías aquí – recomendó Sasuke – mas adelante esta el área para los mayores y ahí hay mas toboganes, y después hasta una montaña rusa hay.

– Pero… – se quejó Tenten mirando algo triste a Sasuke – es que los juegos son tan chiquitos.

– S-son una ternura – asintió Hinata.

– Vamos chicas, ahí se van a estar cinco minutos y se aburren – comentó Temari sonriendo divertida por las expresiones de Tenten y Hinata.

– ¿Qué tal si venimos más tarde? – ofreció Suigetsu.

– ¡Esta bien! – exclamó Tenten, Hinata sonrió alegremente.

Siguieron caminando por un camino de piedras grandes, rodeado de arbustos floreados y arboles grandes y frondosos. Pasaron por uno de los jardines que habían estado mencionando, precisamente por el que tenía una gran fuente de agua, bancas y bastas flores. A Neji le pareció un lugar encantador, y definitivamente lo usaría para declarársele a Temari. Pero en cambio a Temari le pareció mejor esperar, ya que a ella le gustaba un poco mas de naturaleza, y seguro que el siguiente jardín estaría aun mas espectacular con el lago.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a la siguiente sección, y al mirarla comprendieron el porqué, y es que la sección de los adultos era tan grande que abarcaba un tercio del parque. Habían varios toboganes de agua de muchísimos colores, palmeras que al igual que los hongos en la sección de niños tiraban agua hacia arriba, y sobre todo, una alberca inmensísima donde seguramente cabían cientos de personas.

– In… – murmuró Ino observándolo todo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

– Creíble – completó la frase Sakura acercándose a su rubia amiga.

Alrededor de la alberca, había mesas de campo, con sus sombrillas, y de cara a los toboganes, pero fuera de la alberca, había puestos de comida y bebida, los cuales estaban cerrados. A lo lejos, más cerca de los toboganes que de los puestos de comida, había dos torres altas en los diferentes lados de la alberca, seguramente las sillas de los salvavidas, sobre las cuales habían dos personas.

– Aquí nos vamos a quedar hasta la comida – anunció Suigetsu sonriendo ampliamente – pongan sus cosas en las sillas ¡Y a nadar!

La mayoría corrió a las sillas para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse a los trajes de baño, pero hubo quienes en lugar de correr casi, casi se arrastraron a las sillas y se quedaron sentados sobre ellas. Estos eran Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Yahiko, Juugo y Sai. Los seis tomaron asiento en una mesa redonda y miraron como todos se preparaban para meterse a la alberca.

La mayoría de las chicas se estaban cubriendo con bloqueador solar, menos Ino que en lugar de eso se estaba colocando bronceador, según ella para agarrar un poco de color, ya que estaba mas pálida que un muerto. Los chicos por su parte simplemente se quitaron las camisetas, dejándose por supuesto los shorts de baño, y salieron corriendo directamente a los juegos de agua, a excepción de Suigetsu y Kankuro que se quedaron con las chicas. Hinata por su parte, había sido arrastrada por Kiba y Naruto a los toboganes.

– ¿Vas a tirarte por los toboganes? – le preguntó Kankuro a su hermana.

– Aun no – respondió Temari – es que aun estoy algo incomoda del estomago, además de que voy a quedarme con Sakura.

– Es cierto, no te puedes tirar por esos toboganes van muy rápido, no vaya a ser que se te salga… – comentó Tenten, dándose cuenta al instante de su gran error. Ella quería decir que con tal rapidez podría afectar al feto, provocando la pérdida del bebe de Sakura, pero no tomó en cuenta que ni Suigetsu ni Kankuro sabían de lo ocurrido.

– ¿Por qué no se puede tirar? – indagó Suigetsu extrañado.

– E-es que estoy enferma – respondió la pelirosa sonriendo nerviosamente – Tengo un problema estomacal con el que estuve grave y ahora estoy mejor pero por si acaso.

– Sasuke no me lo había comentado – dijo Suigetsu con suspicacia – Y eso que habla de ti bastante. Pero ¿Qué puede pasar si te tiras?

– Es que… no vaya a ser, que pase un… accidente… porque…

– Oye Suigetsu ¿nos tiramos del morado? – interrumpió Tenten intentando reparar su error.

– Pero es el más fuerte – dijo sorprendido Suigetsu.

– Yo sé que voy a estar bien porque tú me vas a proteger ¿verdad? – dijo rápidamente sonriendo.

– Eh, por supuesto – asintió y ambos se fueron caminando rápidamente de ahí.

– Entonces ¿te quedas? – preguntó Kankuro mirando de soslayo a los dos que se acababan de marchar.

– Si – afirmó Temari.

– Entonces me voy yendo que no quiero llegar solo – dijo rápidamente Kankuro – ¡Hey espérenme! – exclamó persiguiendo a Tenten y Suigetsu.

– Hay dios – suspiró Sakura – creí que me daba algo.

– No sé cómo se le ocurre a Tenten comentarlo – se quejó Ino.

– Fue mi culpa, por mencionar que no podías meterte, lo lamento.

– No se preocupen – dijo Sakura – ya quedo atrás, mejor hay que meternos al agua.

– Vallan ustedes, yo voy a ver si convenzo a Sai de tirarse de los toboganes.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, los chicos tenían su propia discusión.

– ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar? – preguntó abruptamente Sai, por lo que Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji lo miraron con reproche.

– ¿A Tenten? – indagó Yahiko, quien no sabía de que hablaban.

– No, a Temari – lo corrigió Juugo, quien se suponía que no sabía nada tampoco.

– ¿Cómo…? Sabes que, olvídalo, se que je sido demasiado obvio.

– No es eso Neji, lo que pasa es que soy bien observador, y me doy cuenta de cómo se miran.

– ¿Entonces cuando lo harás? – repitió Sai.

– El plan era hacerlo después de comer, pero los nervios me están llegando y no sé si voy a poner esperar tanto.

– Pues no esperes hombre – animó Shikamaru bastante distraído mientras miraba en dirección a los toboganes, incluso su tono era ausente – aviéntate, a ti te gusta y tu le gustas a ella ¿Qué hay que perder?

– ¿Perdón? – inquirió Neji – ¿Qué yo a ella qué?

Shikamaru en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, un error que no era típico de él. Había dicho algo que no debía, le había dijo a Neji lo que Temari sentía por él, todo por estar mirando a los toboganes ¿y que estaba buscando? Ni siquiera el sabia que, simplemente sabia que lo tenía con pendiente, y al modo, por distraerse su gran modo automático soltó informacion que no debía.

– Shikamaru, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

– Eh – tartamudeó ligeramente mirando a su amigo e intentando desviar su mirada de los toboganes – ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ella confía en mí. No puedo andar diciendo sus cosas.

– ¿Y por qué ahora si? – preguntó ahora Sasuke extrañado de que Shikamaru hubiera tenido ese fallo ¿y si también se le escapaba lo suyo con Tenten y Konan?

– No se – confesó el chico – ahí viene Ino, mejor olvidémoslo.

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? – susurró neji – ahora estoy aun mas ansioso.

– Ah, pero seguro que los nervios se te fueron ¿verdad? – comentó Sai con media sonrisa.

– ¿Ustedes no piensan meterse? – indagó Ino colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sai.

– Después – respondieron todos.

– Yo en un rato – respondió Yahiko – ya que se le pase la emoción a Konan, que luego es muy insistente y no me deja descansar. Es que uno que es viejo se cansa rápido.

– ¿Viejo? Eres un año mayor – recordó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

– Bueno, pero lo que pasa es que la energía de mi novia es excesiva, y sé que me va a tener sube y sube a los toboganes.

– Pues bien por ti – comentó Sai – por su energía, si es que me entiendes.

– Oh por supuesto que te entiende, y yo también – agrego Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su novio – Vamos al agua.

– ¿Me golpeas y luego me dices muy linda que vallamos al agua?

– Si – dijo seriamente.

– Esta bien – Sai se rindió rápidamente y se levanto del asiento, mientras los demás, menos Neji, se reían discretamente de él.

– Bueno, yo ya me voy al agua – dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su asiento.

– Oh no – Neji tomo del brazo a Shikamaru y lo sentó de regreso – ahora me ayudas, porque lo voy a hacer ahora mismo.

Shikamaru suspiró con desgana, él no quería estar involucrado en esas cosas, ya mucho tenia con ayudar a Sasuke y Tenten para ocultar su mentira, y ahora resultaba que también se iba a meter en este amor ridículo, si, porque era ridículo ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se gustasen se tardaran tanto para estar juntas? Simplemente, ridículo.

. . .

Temari y Sakura se habían metido al agua, pero estaban alejadas de los toboganes para evitar que cuando sus amigos bajaran por ellos, las golpearan, así que ahí estaban, bajo la sombra de unas palmeras naturales platicando sobre la vida.

– Entonces se lo vas a decir mañana a Sasuke – afirmó Temari mirando como Kiba caía con fuerza al agua y rebotaba sobre esta con el trasero – valla que ese juego esta fuerte.

– Y bastante, menos mal que no me subí, imagínate lo que eso le haría a mi bebe – algo asustada por la idea la pelirosa acarició el vientre plano bajo el agua – ¿Crees que hago mal en esperar tanto en hacerme el examen de sangre?

– Honestamente sí, pero eso ya te lo hemos dicho. Hay veces que las condiciones no son adecuadas y las pruebas de embarazo salen mal, ya sea positiva o negativamente. Además de que la prueba que compraste no era exactamente confiable, no se como se te ocurrio pararte ahí.

– Es que era la más cercana y yo estaba con mucho pendiente – dijo Sakura – pero bueno, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

– ¿Cómo de qué?

– ¿A qué hora le dirás a Neji? – indagó mirando a Temari de reojo.

– Pensaba hacerlo luego de la cena – contestó esta aun mirando el horizonte.

– ¿Declarártele a Neji? – preguntó una voz, por lo que ambas chicas giraron el rostro bruscamente.

– Imprudente – lo regaño Ino dándole otro golpe a la cabeza – perdón, pero le cuento todo. Cosa que no vuelvo a hacer.

– Lo lamento – se disculpó Sai, quien había hablado antes – Pero ¿es eso no?

– Si – contestó con un suspiro Temari regresando a su posición inicial, mientras los otros dos se metían al agua con ellas – creo que lo hare después de comer.

Pero Sai fue más listo, sabía que después de la conversación que habían tenido con Neji definitivamente no esperaría mas en declarársele ¿y por qué no hacerlo todo más rápido e interesante?

– Tendrías que hacerlo ahora mismo – propuso Sai – después de comer la boca les olerá a cebolla o quien sabe que cochinada mas comamos, además de que ahora estas débil por el estomago, seguro que no sospecha cuando le digas que te encuentre en el jardín.

– No le hagas caso Temari, es un bruto que no sabe cerrar la boca – dijo mordazmente Ino.

– No, si de hecho tiene sentido lo que dice – dijo Temari pensando en la idea – si, hare eso. Lo hare ahora mismo.

Sai sonrió de lado divertido, sabía por Ino que Temari quería declarársele en el parque con mucha naturaleza, y por los demás que Neji en el que tiene la fuente, de alguna manera esto era bastante… ellos, Neji tan formal con el lugar perfecto, y Temari tan salvaje con el lugar más interesante. También conocía los planes de cada uno, los cuales eran extrañamente los mismos, entonces ambos con planes tan iguales pero lugares tan diferentes, además de quererlo hacer al mismo tiempo… Sai se preguntaba como terminaría todo. Sabía que con un final feliz, pero el proceso de la historia probablemente sería motivo de risa por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>La historia del ramen negro de hecho le paso a mi mamá, solo que en lugar de ramen era pozole o menudo no recuerdo, igualmente no crean que lo puse por que si, tambien tiene su porque, todo mas adelante.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. El plan para el que sigue es basarme en Neji y Temari, y si me alcanza algo mas sobre el trio KonanxSasukexTenten._

_Gracias por leer y por comentar n_n_


	16. Confesiones

Al fin Temari y Neji van a realizar sus confesiones, las cuales vienen con algunos problemas para los pobres chicos. Ademas de eso se va a descubrir lo que sucedió realmente la noche del trio lo cual fue bastante raro y tal vez se sientan decepcionados, pero tenia que ser asi, para que tuviera escusa para lo que sucederá después.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones<strong>

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Neji y Temari se habían decidido a realizar sus planes en ese momento. Los chicos en su mesa hablaban del plan de Neji, el cual parecía demasiado rebuscado para una confesión de un chico.

– Pero hombre – decía Shikamaru – Mejor dile que te acompañe y ya, listo, sin problemas. Además ya sabes lo que te dirá.

– No si eso ahora lo sé, pero es que quiero que sea perfecto, antes no me había esforzado tanto en los detalles porque estaba casi seguro que me iba a rechazar, pero ahora que se que le gusto pues no quiero que ella recuerde mi confesión como algo simple y aburrido.

– Pero al menos tienes lo de la originalidad – comentó Yahiko – ese jardín de atrás estaba bastante bien.

– Igualmente – continuó Shikamaru – Creo que todo eso es innecesario, tendrías que llevarla y ya.

– Eso lo dices solo porque a ti te toca llevar a Temari al jardín – replicó Sasuke con media sonrisa.

– Pues sí, la verdad si – confesó el Nara.

– Tú me pusiste ansioso, ahora me ayudas.

– Mendokusaaaii – Shikamaru suspiró con resignación – está bien.

– Vale, entonces vamos a repasar el plan – empezó a decir Neji.

– Yo mejor me voy de aquí que no tengo vela en este entierro – comentó Juugo.

– Cuando todo esto termine los alcanzo – le dijo Sasuke – que me entraron ganas de subirme a eso.

– Vale.

Juugo se fue de ahí, dejando a los chicos hablar de sus cosas mientras él se dirigía a pasar un buen rato con uno de sus mejores amigos, o eso era lo que pensaba ya que en cuanto llegó al área de los toboganes observó como Suigetsu caía de uno de estos, con Tenten abrasado de él, ambos sobre una gran llanta inflable.

– ¡Eso estuvo increíble! – exclamó Tenten mientras ambos salían del agua cargando el inflable.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡No podía ir más rápido!... Hola Juugo – dijo de pronto el chico sonriendo – ¿Te vas a subir?

– Eso es lo que pensaba.

– ¡Si Juugito! – dijo emocionada Tenten – ¡Hay que subir juntos!

– Eh…

Tenten ya no le dio tiempo de responder cuando ya empezaba a jalar al chico del brazo en dirección a las escaleras, que llevaban al comienzo de los toboganes. Y valla que eran muchas escaleras, eran demasiadas, pero valía la pena subir tan alto por esas escaleras solo para tirarse de alguno de esos toboganes de agua ¡eran increíbles!

Cuando llegaron a la cima se encontraron con Naruto forcejeando con Hinata para que se subiera, y con Kiba alegándole al rubio que no podía obligarla. El moreno estaba empapado, con el cabello pegado al rostro, parecía que se acababa de tirar al agua, en cambio la Hyuuga y el rubio estaban más secos que una piedra en el desierto, de los veinte minutos que tenían ahí, probablemente no se habían tirado ni una sola vez.

– ¡E-es que es muy alto! – decía Hinata desesperada.

– ¡Pero no te pasa nada yo voy contigo dattebayo! Y esto va lento.

– ¡Ya déjala Naruto! No puedes obligarla a hacer lo que no desea.

– Ya estaban así cuando nos tiramos – comentó divertido Suigetsu.

Juugo asintió, al ver que Naruto ya estaba sentado en una llanta listo para tirarse, y solo esperaba a que Hinata se sentara frente a él, entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Se acercó a Kiba dándole una mirada desafiante, y como no había nadie que diera más miedo que Juugo con esa mirada, Kiba soltó a Hinata nervioso, entonces el pelinaranja rápidamente tomo a la chica sorprendida de los hombros y la sentó con facilidad frente a Naruto en la llanta, quien le sonrió al grandote amablemente.

– Tranquila – le dijo en un susurro Naruto a Hinata – Yo te protegeré. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse excesivamente, justo antes de que Naruto se impulsara y se tirara por el tobogán.

– ¡Hinata! – exclamó Kiba desviando la mirada del fortachón que se daba media vuelta de regreso a Suigetsu y Tenten.

– Ayudaste a Naruto – Suigetsu estaba seriamente sorprendido.

La verdad no era como que Juugo fuera una persona antipática a la que nunca se le mirara ayudando a los demás, más bien era todo lo contrario, era una persona dispuesta a servir a los otros con una sonrisa. El problema era que la apariencia de Juugo, siempre tan fuerte y dominante, hacia que los demás se miraran amenazados cuando estaban alrededor de él, y había quienes hasta le tenían miedo. Al final, este miedo llevaba a las personas a rechazar a Juugo y a su ayuda, alegando que no servía para nada, o que un grandulón como él solo terminaría arruinando las cosas. Al final, Juugo se terminó creyendo todas esas cosas que decían de él, y acabó por desistir de ayudar a las personas, lo cual solo hacía que se mirara más severo.

Pero en ese momento no pareció dudar para nada de ayudar a Naruto, e incluso parecía sentirse orgulloso, no era como que había ayudado a curar el cáncer o algo parecido, pero había ayudado a un amigo, y en esos momentos Juugo se sentía feliz.

– ¿Pero por qué no dejabas a Hinata irse con Naruto? – indagó Tenten.

– Es que no quería irse ¡¿Qué no la miraban?

– Pero si al final se ha ido con una sonrisa y todo – comentó Suigetsu – sabrá dios lo que le dijo Naruto.

– ¿Naruto le dijo algo? – inquirió Tenten.

– Pues eso me pareció.

– Habrá sido tu imaginación – comentó Kiba.

– Si, seguramente.

Mientras tanto Sakura, Ino, Sai y Temari se encontraban en la alberca charlando sobre los pasos para el plan de la última.

– Solo que necesitare la ayuda de Tenten – razonó.

– ¿Tenten? ¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Qué nosotras no podemos hacerlo? – interrogó Ino apurada, ella quería participar, no importaba cómo.

– Pero es que Tenten conoce a Neji desde pequeños, así que hay más confianza.

– A mi Tenten me parece perfecta – concordó Sai.

– ¡Hay pero tú nunca me apoyas! – exclamó Ino sacándole la lengua infantilmente a su novio.

– Ya vasta Ino, deja el drama. Yo también creo que Tenten está bien – dijo Sakura – así nosotros podemos entretener a los demás.

– ¡Sí! – Gritó Ino – ¡Nosotras les entretenemos a los chicos! Ya ven que están muy juntitos todos en la mesa, probablemente querrán acudir cuando sepan que "te pusiste mala".

– Si, eso hacen ustedes – coincidió Temari – entonces solo necesito que Tenten baje para avisarle avisarle.

– Ahí viene alguien – avisó Sai al comenzar a escuchar gritos.

– No es Tenten, ese es el escandaloso de Naruto y – de pronto, opacando los gritos Naruto, se escucho una risa mucho más fuerte y animada – ¿esa fue…?

– ¡Hinata! – exclamaron las tres chicas, Sai simplemente las observo, era curiosa su reacción.

El agua fue muy escandalosa cuando ambos chicos impactaron sobre ella, si Sakura y los demás hubieran estado secos seguramente se estuvieran quejando porque los habían empapado.

– ¡Que divertido! – exclamó Hinata sonriéndole a Naruto – ¡Vamos otra vez!

– ¡Claro que si dattebayo!

– Pues se les mira muy contentos – comentó Sakura asombrada mientras ambos chicos nadaban para salir fuera de la piscina.

– Es inquietante como Naruto coquetea descaradamente con Hinata cuando Shino no esa cerca – comentó Sai en un tono bastante neutral.

– No creo que lo haga a posta – dijo Ino – el chico está enamorado, y no es de la clase de personas que se guardan muy bien sus sentimientos, así que al estar aguantándose tanto tiempo en algún momento tienen que salir.

– Lentamente hasta que salen todos de golpe. – comentó Temari – Yo creo que Naruto tendría que hablar con Shino.

– ¿Pero y si se molesta? – indagó Sakura.

– No creo que lo haga. Shino es sobre todo el amigo de Naruto, y sabrá escucharle y entenderle, probablemente el hablar con él a Naruto le va a hacer bien, una de las cosas que más le acechan es el no saber porque terminaron juntos esos dos.

– Es cierto, después de todo Hinata ha estado enamorada de Naruto desde siempre – comentó Ino.

– Y así como así de pronto le gusta Shino – agregó Sai.

– Es bastante extraño – concordó Sakura.

– A lo mejor ahí hay hasta una historia oculta – dijo solo por decir Sai.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Tenten que caía con fuerza sobre el agua, rebotando no solo una si no dos veces.

– Se tiro del morado – comentó Sai – seguro duele más que unas buenas nalgadas.

– Ese comentario a mi me sonó sexoso – dijo Ino sonriendo pícaramente.

– Es que para ti todo es sexo – Sai se arrepintió de decir eso frente a Temari y Sakura, ya que Ino ligeramente avergonzada y con una ceja alzada se le quedo mirando a Sai – eh… ¿te amo?

– ¡Valla que eso duele! – exclamó Tenten acercándose a ellos – si me dejó el traje de baño encajado hasta el fondo y todo.

– ¿Ese tobogán te ha hecho calzón chino? – dijo Sakura divertida.

– ¡Ey! Que no es broma ¡Si me ha violado!

Todos comenzaron a reír por un momento y luego Temari habló.

– Oye Tenten, necesito tu ayuda ¿vienes conmigo? – indagó mientras salía del agua.

– Claro – ella la siguió fuera de la piscina – ¿para que soy buena?

– Vamos a ir al jardín salvaje – comentó la chica – me he decidido a hacerlo ahora.

Sai observó como se iban y luego miró de soslayo a los chicos, a lo lejos también observo como Neji y Shikamaru se retiraban de ahí.

El plan era este, Neji se iba a ir con Shikamaru al jardín, donde probablemente el Nara intentaría calmarle al Hyuuga los nervios, entonces cuando se sintiera listo Shikamaru regresaría, Sasuke y él llegarían con Temari, Sakura, Ino y Sai, y entonces mientras Sasuke los distraía a todos Shikamaru hablaría con Temari, diciéndole que le acompañara a dar una vuelta o algo por el estilo, entonces Temari y el genio se iban a ir de ahí, llegando hasta el jardín donde estaría Neji, Shikamaru deja a Temari ahí, y Neji se le confiesa.

El único problema para Neji era el plan de Temari, que era exactamente el mismo, solo que en lugar de Shikamaru era Tenten, y en lugar de dar un paseo era alarmar que se sentía mal, Ino y Sakura ayudarían a entretener a los demás para que solo fuera el Hyuuga y al llegar al otro parque lleno de vegetación Tenten dejaría ahí a Neji que preocupado se acercaría a la chica, y entonces ¡paw!, Temari se le confiesa y viven felices para siempre.

Ahora Sai de preguntaba una cosa ¿Qué pasaría cuando Shikamaru y Tenten no encontraran a Temari y Neji? ¿Esto como cambiaria sus planes? ¿Y qué estupideces harían después? ¿Al final no se iba a realizar la confecion? ¿O terminaría en una confesión única y memorable?

Todas esas preguntas y sus posibles respuestas hacia sonreír a Sai malévolamente, sentía como si los tuviera bajo su poder.

– Esa sonrisa no me gusta – murmuró Ino.

. . .

– Hay pero que ansiosa me he puesto – comentaba Temari mientras ella y Tenten caminaban por otro camino de piedra, el cual llevaba al jardín.

– Tranquila, ya sabes lo que va a decir así que está todo bien…

– ¿Pero y si no? – indagó la rubia – ¿Qué tal si lo que dijo lo dijo porque estaba borracho? ¡Pero qué oso haría! Que vergüenza.

– ¿Hasta ahora te preguntas esas cosas? – Se mofó Tenten – Mira, todo está bien, yo lo sé, él te dirá que sí.

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – preguntó con suspicacia Temari.

En el rostro de Tenten se dibujo una sonrisa picara mientras miraba hacia el frente, pero Temari la miraba a ella y se dio cuenta de su reacción.

– Tu sabes algo que no me quieres decir – comentó entre cerrando los ojos Temari.

– ¿Yoo?

– Ese tono es sospechoso.

– Mira, ya hemos llegado.

El jardín de vegetación no estaba tan lejos como el otro por lo que llegaron enseguida. Era un lugar sumamente hermoso lleno de arboles grandes como si fuera un bosque, pero no solo los había grandes, también había árboles frutales, arbustos pequeños llenos de flores, bancas de madera y hasta troncos de árboles para ser usados de asientos, en el medio del jardín había un lago no exageradamente grande pero nada pequeño, con peces de colores nadando en él, y sobre todo, mucho pasto en todos lados.

– ¡Pero qué lindo! – chilló Tenten sonriendo alegremente – Este lugar es perfecto.

– ¿Verdad que si? – Temari inhaló el aire que había ahí.

Realmente no parecía estar a pocos minutos de Suna, ese lugar era completamente lo contrario a esa bulliciosa ciudad. Porque para quien no lo sepa, Suna es una gran ciudad, una de las más grandes en el país del viento, era después de todo la capital del mismo. Los edificios y rascacielos estaban por todos lados, y por supuesto la contaminación, el aire de Suna no era para nada limpio como el de Konoha que era más bien una pequeña ciudad. Así que ese pequeño espacio era increíble, incluso el aire parecía ser más puro.

– ¿Se te quitaron las ansias? Está bien que no estés nerviosa pero las ansias tampoco son buenas, si te apuras mucho se puede arruinar el momento perfecto.

– Tienes razón – le dijo Temari sonriendo levemente – Bueno, ya me siento mejor, este lugar es como… relajante.

– Entonces me voy yendo.

Por su parte Shikamaru y Neji aun no llegaban al jardín, después de todo este estaba casi a la entrada del parque.

– Yo no sé porque se complican tanto la vida – seguía Shikamaru – tendrían que ser mas espontáneos.

– Ya va, me estas quitando el ánimo genio, será mejor que te calles.

– Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que me desesperan, tienen como una semana aburriéndome con lo mismo, yo no sé porque no lo hicieron allá y ya, ¿Qué no hay un bosque muy bonito cerca de Konoha? Un día de campo ahí hubiera estado también muy bien.

Neji se detuvo y miró a Shikamaru con cara de no poder creérselo ¿Por qué demonios no había dicho eso desde un principio? Eso del bosque hubiera sido muy bonito y no iban a tener que viajar tan lejos, o esperar tanto.

– ¿Qué? ¿No se te había ocurrido? – el genio se rió entre dientes y continuó caminando – pues valla que te bloquea la mente Temari.

– Bastante, no me siento yo mismo.

– Más vale que espabiles, si te pones baboso falta y Temari te viole.

– Gracioso. – murmuró sarcásticamente Neji.

– Bien, al fin llegamos – Shikamaru suspiró y se estiró – ¿Dónde te vas a parar?

– Voy a estar en la fuente.

– ¿Y ya tienes eso?

– ¿Eso qué?

– El collar, ese que dijo Naruto.

– ¡Cierto!

Neji sintió que se le paro el corazón en ese momento, cuando metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la cajita con el collar… y sintió un agujero.

– ¡No está! – exclamó.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – el Nara volteó los ojos y suspiró.

En la alberca Sakura, Ino y Sai estaban planeando la vida de Temari y Neji.

– Imagínate que después de eso ellos dos se casen y tengan hijos y todo – Ino parecía soñar, seguramente en su propia vida perfecta reflejada en sus amigos.

– Un hijo solamente – sentenció Sakura – Temari no es muy de niños, pero el clan Hyuuga tiene que prevalecer, así que ella tendrá un solo niño, un varón.

– ¿Por qué no una niña? – indagó Sai.

– ¡Elemental mi querido Sai! – dijo Sakura en un tono muy al estilo sherlock Holmes – Como Shino es impotente Hinata y él no podrán tener hijos, y entonces Neji tendrá que tener un varón para que tome el liderazgo de las empresas de los Hyuuga.

– ¿Y qué hay de Hanabi? La hermana de Hinata ¿Qué ella no cuenta? – pregunto Ino.

– Claro que cuenta, pero es que ella terminara descubriendo que es gay y ella y su pareja adoptaran, pero los hijos adoptados no pueden ser lideres de clanes así que todo recaerá en Neji.

– Oye, pero ¿tu como sabes que Shino es impotente? – preguntó Sai.

– Esa es una historia graciosa, resulta que Shino va a emborracharse una noche y va a intentar llegarle a Juugo, si saben a lo que me refiero, pero el chico se sentirá tan asqueado que le romperá los huevos.

– Auch – murmuró Sai.

– Pues valla que sabes planear la vida de los demás. Y haber dime tu ¿Cómo terminaras.

– Yo voy a tener un lindo varón, Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar y viviré llena de lujos el resto de mi vida. Fin.

– ¿Pero por que primero viene el bebe? – indagó Sai confundido.

– Eh… es que ya sabes cómo son los Uchihas, la única manera de casarlos es con un embarazo – bromeó Sakura comenzando a reír nerviosamente, Ino le siguió el juego empezando a reír también.

– Pues valla – solo dijo Sai sorprendido, diciéndolo así, lo que el chico había entendido era que Sakura se casaba con Sasuke por beneficios y no por amor.

– ¿De qué tanto hablan? – preguntó Tenten llegando recién.

– De tonterías – respondió Sakura – Dime ¿ya esta lista?

– Si, ahora solo a ir por…

Tenten miró a la mesa de los chicos, sorprendiéndose al no ver ni a Shikamaru ni a Neji.

– No está – dijo Ino notándolo también – ¿A dónde ha ido?

– Tal vez se subió a los toboganes – dijo Sai sonriendo enigmáticamente.

– Iré a ver, ya regreso –Tenten iba apurada corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir hasta la cima de los toboganes.

– Voy a ir a preguntarles a los chicos– dijo Sakura saliendo de la alberca – ya vengo.

Sai e Ino se quedaron mirando como ambas chicas se iban, y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Ino miro a su novio con reproche.

– ¿Qué estas tramando?

– ¿Yo? – Sai se apuntó a si mismo fingiendo estar sorprendido – ¿De qué me hablas?

– No te hagas el tonto, que te he visto.

– Ehh… – Ino lo miro severamente, una de esas miradas que nunca quieres ver, ni e tus peores pesadillas – Esta bien, te diré...

Por su parte Shikamaru y Neji estaban regresando sobre sus pasos buscando la caja con el collar.

– ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que lo perdieras? – gritaba Shikamaru.

– ¡No lo se!, no noté que este short tenia agujero.

– No, si de eso me he dado cuenta ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?

Ambos estaban agachados en el suelo mirando bajo los arbustos del camino y hasta bajo las rocas.

– No hay caso – suspiró Neji – Nunca lo voy a encontrar ¡Pudo haberse caído en cualquier lado!

– Haber Neji – Shikamaru se acerco a él – Piensa detenidamente ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Ambos chicos estaban sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, lo cual era bastante doloroso siendo que traían trajes de baño y el piso estaba duro… y caliente, no olvidemos caliente.

– No lo recuerdo…

– ¡Intenta recordar!

En un acto de desesperación Shikamaru tomó de los hombros a Neji y comenzó a moverlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás bruscamente como si así se le fueran a salir los recuerdos. Pero lo que se salió al final fue otra cosa… una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo trasero del traje de baño de Neji.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y miraron la caja por unos momentos, como si al caer esa caja toda su habilidad de pensar se hubiera caído también.

– ¡¿La tenias todo el tiempo ahí?

– ¡Lo siento si! Estoy nervioso.

Shikamaru suspiró y se levanto mientras Neji recogía la caja y hacia lo propio.

– Mira, ya nos atrasamos mucho, mejor me voy yendo, tu ponte en posición.

Tenten había terminado de subir las escaleras, ahora que no se iba a tirar esas malditas escaleras le parecían infinitas, así que se sintió agradecida cuando logró llegar a la cima, ahí se encontró a todos, a punto de tirarse de diferentes toboganes, todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Esperen! – dijo interrumpiéndolos.

– ¿Qué? – Naruto no logro reaccionar y terminó tirándose por el tobogán junto con Hinata – ¡Uhuuu!

Tenten los miro a todos uno por uno.

– ¿Qué pasa Tenten? – indagó Konan desesperada, ella ya deseaba tirarse de ese tobogán.

– ¿Neji no ha subido por aquí? – preguntó la aludida agarrando el aire que le faltaba por subir tan rápido.

– No, ¿para qué lo querías? – preguntó Deidara que estaba sentado en la misma llanta que Konan.

– No, por nada – suspiró derrotada. – necesitaba hablar con él pero… bueno ¿nadie sabe donde fue?

– La última vez que lo vi estaba en las mesas – respondió Kankuro – ¿Puedo irme? – Tenten asintió, y el chico se tiro por el tobogán.

– ¿Nadie sabe nada mas? – Todos negaron – está bien, gracias – suspiró de nuevo, se miraba decaída, pero eso era solo porque tendría que bajar las escaleras otra vez.

– ¿Estas…? – Suigetsu no término su frase ya que Juugo lo empujó de la espalda haciéndolo caer por el tobogán – Biieeeennn… – se escucho que grito el chico. Enseguida Juugo se tiro también por otro tobogán.

– Bueno gracias – dijo Tenten dándose media vuelta y empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Los que faltaban se tiraron menos Konan y Deidara, los cuales como iban a ir muy rápido tendrían que esperar a que la alberca se despejara.

– Bueno, ya pueden tirarse – les dijo el supervisor, un hombre de tez bronceada y ojos y cabello negro.

– ¿Lista Konan?

– Espera Deidara, esta vez bajas solo – le dijo saliéndose de la llanta – iré con Tenten.

– Vale, pero luego no te quejes que no te espero hmm – cuando la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras Deidara también se tiró.

Al final Konan logró alcanzar a Tenten cuando ya habían bajado las escaleras.

– ¡Oye Tenten espera! – la aludida aminoro el paso mas no se detuvo – ¿Sucede algo?

– No, todo bien…

– ¿Segura? – inquirió mirando como la chica parecía decaída mirando hacia la mesa de los chicos.

– Segura – _"diablos, tendré que correr ese tramo"_ se quejaba en el pensamiento Tenten _"vale que me gustan los deportes pero esto es exagerado"_

– Mira si es por lo de Sasuke tú y yo, no te preocupes que no pasó nada.

– Yo sé, ya me dijiste que sabes que tu no hiciste nada. Oye ¿te molesta empezar a correr? Es que tengo que ir ahí rápido.

– Para nada – ambas chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la mesa de los chicos – Pero oye, no solo era yo la que no hice nada, hay es que no me explique bien seguro por las prisas, es que nosotras dos no hicimos nada con él, el uchiha estaba más dormido que Shikamaru en clase de historia.

– ¡¿Espera, que? – el grito que dio Tenten fue exagerado, tanto que los demás en los toboganes y las mesas la miraron, y estaba tan sorprendida que se detuvo de inmediato – ¿Cómo es eso?

– Veras, cuando nos subimos a cambiarnos pues… no recuerdo exactamente que sucedió pero nosotras dos… no es como decirlo, nos pusimos "calientes"

– Hay no es cierto ¿tú y yo? Como, _solo tu y yo._

– Si, recuerdo destellos, no es mucho, se que fuimos a tu cuarto mientras nos… besábamos – Tenten se sonrojo al igual que Konan – y… nos encontramos con Ino y Sai, ya sabes – la morena asintió – entonces pensamos que como Neji estaba abajo su cuarto iba a estar desocupado, así que fuimos y…

– ¿Lo hicimos sobre él? – exclamó Tenten sorprendida – quiero decir ¡sobre Sasuke!

– No, no, no, ya de ahí no hicimos nada, aun que la verdad solo nos faltó… bueno no hay porque mencionarlo, el caso es que nos dio sueño y nos fuimos a dormir, Sasuke estaba en el medio así que dormimos a los costados.

– ¿Pero yo con él nada? – repitió Tenten.

– No, nada, cero patatero…. ¿Estás bien? – indagó al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

– ¡Sí! Ay es que estaba tan preocupada, me remordía la conciencia haberme acostado con el novio de una amiga.

– También conoces a Yahiko, y yo soy su novia. * recordó Konan.

– Pero no hicimos más que besos y eso ¿no?

– Pues, si, bueno, creo que te deje un chupete por algún lado, lo siento.

– Ya se borro, no te preocupes.

– Oye ¿y para que corríamos?

– ¡Cierto! – exclamó Tenten comenzando a correr de nuevo.

– ¡Tenten! – exclamó Sakura cuando ambas chicas miraron – ven acá.

Sakura estaba separada en otra mesa, junto con Sai e Ino, así que Tenten solo miró de reojo a los chicos mientras se acercaba con ellos.

– Yo voy con Yahiko ¿vale?

Konan se separó y Tenten llegó con los demás.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Neji? – indagó.

– Al parecer – empezó a hablar Ino – Sai decidió ponerse gracioso.

– ¿Qué quieren decir?

– Dile, Sai, dile – animó Sakura molesta.

Sai no tardó nada en explicarle a Tenten todo, el plan de Neji y como termino él por convencer a ambos de declararse al mismo tiempo.

– Eres malvado – comentó Tenten sorprendida – pero entonces... ya sé que hacer.

Tenten salió corriendo hacia la dirección a donde Neji se había ido corriendo lo más rápido que se podía, y a mitad del camino se encontró con Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué haces tú por acá? – indagó el chico deteniéndose.

– Iré a buscar al tío de Suigetsu es que necesito preguntarle algo sobre la comida – dijo rápidamente la chica sin detenerse – ¿pero qué? – Tenten se giró al sentir que algo la había detenido, era Shikamaru que la sostenía del brazo – tengo prisa.

– Oye ¿tu…? – Shikamaru frunció el ceño y soltó a Tenten – nada olvídalo…

– Okay…

La chica en un momento se había ido así como llegó y Shikamaru continuó caminando hacia las albercas.

¿Qué había sido eso? parecía que le había dado un lapsus brutus y la pregunta que le iba a hacer a Tenten se le esfumo de la mente ¿es que tenía una enfermedad mental? Últimamente estaba actuando muy raro. Sería mejor que se mandara revisar, no fuese que fuera otra cosa. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Tenten llego rápidamente hacia donde estaba Neji quien se exaltó al ver movimiento pero al ver que era Tenten se calmo.

– ¿Paso algo?

– Es… espera… – la chica tenía que recobrar el aire, su respiración era muy irregular por la rapidez con la que corría, y sin estiramientos _"lo que hago por mis amigos" _pensó ella luego de reponerse – Neji, ¿recuerdas ese lugar de niños que está cerca de aquí? – indagó Tenten.

– Si ¿Por qué? – inquirió sorprendido.

– Es que, Tenten… dijo, Temari se puso mala del estomago, no se puede mover, y necesito que me ayudes a llevarla con alguien.

Neji se sorprendió, tenía que ser cierto por que Tenten lucia realmente consternada. Pero por lo que estaba consternada la chica era por la tonta equivocación de nombres que había tenido, esperaba que se lo tragara.

– Voy enseguida, tu ve por mas ayuda – dijo el chico comenzando a correr en dirección al parque de niños.

– Bien, ahora sigue…

Tenten recibió en ese momento una llamada de Shikamaru.

– Ey ¿Qué paso? – preguntó ella.

– Escucha, ya escuche lo que paso y fui con Temari, la acabo de mandar con una escusa súper tonta al parque de los niños, al parecer desde este jardín hay un atajo…

– Si, lo sé…

– Bueno, pues ahora que estas cerca, dile a Neji que….

– Que también valla, lo entiendo, de hecho eso ya lo hice, mande a Neji hace unos momentos.

– ¿Es enserio?

– Si, iba a hablarle a Temari para que se fuera para allá.

– Ah… vale.

– Voy de regreso a la alberca ¿nos tiramos juntos de un tobogán? Un poco de descanso luego de este drama no me vendría mal.

– Claro, ahí te espero.

– Vale.

Ambos colgaron. Shikamaru miro extrañado el celular, como si fuera un alienígena o algo.

¿Tenten y él habían pensado en lo mismo? Y no solo eso, ella parecía haberse adelantado, eso sí que era interesante, pero no sabía porque estaba sonriendo así… seguro que era porque la alumna parecía estar comenzando a superar al maestro. Si, seria eso.

Temari llego más rápido que Neji al parque donde agitada comenzó a mirar en todos lados, no miraba por ningún lado que Neji se hubiera caído y torcido el tobillo ¿Qué había pasado? Se metió en la pequeña alberca y se detuvo bajo uno de los hongos que tiraban agua para mirar con más detenimiento, el sol estaba fuerte y no podía ver bien, asumió que en la sombra seria más fácil.

– ¡Temari! – escuchó que Neji gritó a lo lejos, y rápidamente volteo a donde la voz del chico venia, estaba corriendo bastante bien ¿Qué había...?

Una torcedura de tobillo, valla mierda, ¿Qué se había fumado para pensar que Neji Hyuuga se había torcido el tobillo en una alberca para niños, y que además, Shikamaru Nara no podía solo con él? Estaba demente, loca, el amor le estaba matando lentamente las neuronas.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó muy preocupado el chico llegando a su lado, bajo el hongo – ¿Te duele mucho el estomago?

– Eh… – ahora sí que le dolía, pero por las mariposas que estaba sintiendo, es que mirar a Neji ahí, tan guapo y sudoroso preocupado por ella, era de muerte – estoy mejor, gracias – susurró sonrojándose bastante.

– Menos mal – suspiró el chico recobrando el aliento.

– Oye Neji… yo… quería decirte algo.

– ¿Qué seria eso?

Hace unos momentos cuando pensó que Temari tenía mucho dolor, no dudó en correr hacia donde estaba la chica, se había preocupado tanto que el corazón lo tenía desbocado, necesitaba calmarlo, así que colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclino.

Temari así no podía decirle, era una posición deplorable, tendría que decir cualquier cosa hasta que se repusiera y pudiera mirarlo de frente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – repitió Neji.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

– ¿Eh…?

Neji se extraño y volteó el rostro hacia arriba para mirar a su amiga, entonces bajo ellos se escuchó como si algo pesado callera al agua, y ambos miraron. Ahí estaba la caja que Neji le iba a dar a Temari.

La chica la recogió antes de que Neji pudiera hacerlo.

– ¿Qué hay aquí? – indagó la chica abriéndolo.

– ¡No es nada…! Yo…

Temari se quedo en silencio al ver lo que ahí había, era un collar con una cadena delgada de plata, y colgando un cristal que no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño, tenia forma de corazón y dentro tenia las iniciales "T & N". Neji se sonrojo a más no poder cuando Temari sacó de la caja el collar.

– Esto… ¿esas iniciales son…?

– Escucha Temari – habló Neji poniéndose serio, pero no frio, solo serio, una manera de intentar hacer desaparecer su sonrojo – Yo te quiero, tú ya lo sabes, te quiero, más que como a una amiga. Y aun que he intentado hacer esto de diferentes formas en diversos tiempos, simplemente no he podido, los nervios me cegaban y no me dejaban actuar… pero ahora estoy decidido, porque hoy más que nunca yo quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos, te amo Temari y quisiera que fuéramos mas que…

El chico ya ni pudo terminar de hablar, porque Temari no lo soporto mas y se le aventó enzima, siempre había sido una chica salvaje e impulsiva, así que esa acción le salió del corazón.

Neji se sorprendió al principio, no esperaba eso tan pronto, ni esperaba que lo interrumpiera en el medio de su confesión. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Él cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de la rubia mientras ambos hacían el beso aun más profundo. Como si fuera una cosa del destino el agua de los hongos comenzó a chorrear en exceso calendo como cascada por el hongo, dejando a ambos chicos con algo de privacidad.

Desde las cabinas de control el tío de Suigetsu sonreía.

– Listo, ya activé el modo cascada – dijo hablando por el celular.

– Gracias tío.

– Ya va a estar la comida, vengan a la entrada en veinte minutos. – Entonces el hombre colgó – hay, los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso ha sido el capitulo, al final todo salió bien y esos dos al fin están juntos, ahora queda ver como les va en su vida amorosa, pero eso para despues ahora hay temas mas importantes. Como que dira Sasuke cuando Sakura le diga lo de su supuesto embarazo, ademas de cómo reaccionara cuando sepa que Tenten y Konan se liaron jaja.<p>

Pero esas cosas no las veremos en el siguiente capitulo porque primero los chicos van a comer, nos daremos cuenta de una cosa de Suigetsu, y una sorpresa que lograra aumentar los celos de Sakura.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Gracias por leer.


	17. Hora de comer

_Bueno, este capitulo ha tenido cambios de ultimo momento, principalmente una parte de suigetsu al final, si no se entiende por favor diganme y lo corrgio u.u_

_en este capitulo vamos a tener una persona que llegara por sorpresa a hacer que los celos de sakura se hagan mas grandes, ademas de que se descubre una situacion de suigetsu que se tenia bien guardada y cosas de hinata... seguro que hay algo mas pero no lo recuerdo ojala les guste._

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a Tenshiko ¿por que? porque quiero, que me acorde mucho de ella por una cosa que menciono aqui de Karin y queria dedicarselo. No es una copia de Jisei Tenshi es que por las habilidades de Karin en Naruto me parecio logico ponerle eso n.n pero igual me acorde de ti jeje _

* * *

><p><strong>La hora de comer<strong>

– ¿Cómo resulto todo? – preguntó Tenten al ver que Suigetsu colgó el teléfono. El chico solo subió el pulgar y sonrió. – ¡Qué bien!

Todos estaban juntos rodeando Suigetsu, así que no pudieron evitar exclamar cosas como "ya era hora" o "pero que lindo" y cosas por el estilo.

– ¡Hay que celebrar! – Propuso Ino.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Konan – ¡Hay que tirarnos todos de los toboganes como celebración!

Pero todos menos Lee, que asintió emocionado, la miraron mientras negaban.

– Mejor, hay que comprar algo de vino para la comida – dijo Sasuke.

– No hay tiendas cerca – comentó Suigetsu – pero no se preocupen, seguro que podremos celebrar a la noche. Ah, y hablando de la comida, tenemos que irnos yendo si queremos llegar a tiempo a ésta.

Hubo quejas por parte de varios, incluida Hinata por más raro que suene, pero no querían irse, se la estaban pasando muy bien ahí y aun no estaban listos para marcharse.

– Vamos, luego de aquí están las montañas rusas ¿no se quieren subir a esas también? ¡No hay cola!

– Esta bien por mi hmm – dijo Deidara – lo que quiero es comer pero ya.

– A mi no me convences del todo dattebayo.

– ¿Y si regresamos aquí luego de las montañas? Tampoco son tantas y acabamos rápido – sugirió Sasuke.

Todos o sonrieron o gritaron. Después de eso recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a andar de regreso a la entrada. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Neji y Temari hablando con el tío de Suigetsu.

– Ahí llegan – dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente.

– ¡¿Cómo están guapos? – Exclamó Ino divertida – ¡Espero no se apañaran mucho!

– ¡Ino! – se quejó Sakura dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Nadie mas dijo nada, pero la nueva pareja podía ver en los rostros de sus amigos sonrisas picaras y miradas sugerentes.

– Bien – interrumpió Momochi – la comida ya esta lista, solo nos están esperando.

– ¿Dónde vamos a comer tío? – indagó Suigetsu.

– Hay unos cuantos restaurantes en el parque, solo que están ocultos tras la maleza ya que la mayoría no están abiertos, donde hay mas es por la parte trasera donde está el parque de diversiones, pero comeremos más cerca. Síganme.

Así lo hicieron enseguida, escuchando como sus estómagos hacían sonidos estruendosos creando casi un himno cuando las escuchabas en conjunto.

― Felicidades tortolos ― les dijo Tenten cuando todos comenzaron a caminar y Neji y Temari se quedaron atrás.

― Gracias ― dijo Neji sonriendo de lado.

― ¿Hicieron mucho alboroto? ― indagó Temari.

― Algo ― respondió Tenten ― Seguro Sakura e Ino te van a matar con preguntas, pero ni modo.

― Oye Tenten ― llamó Suigetsu, la aludida fue con él dejando a sus amigos con una sonrisa ― Mi tío me comentó de un trabajo en uno de sus parques, ¿conoces el parque de la hoja? Ese que está cerca de Konoha, pues también es de él, y como le dije que tú buscabas trabajo.

― Oh, muchas gracias, pero Neji ya le dijo a su tío, aun no encuentra un puesto bueno para mí pero ya lo he puesto en un apuro. Gracias de todos modos.

― Está bien, comprendo. Solo pensaba que sería divertido trabajar juntos.

― ¿Tu trabajas ahí? ― preguntó sorprendida la chica, él asintió ― valla, la verdad que debe ser divertido.

― Lastima que no puedas.

― Si, lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ― Suigetsu afirmó ― ¿Cómo es que tu tío tiene tantos parques?

― Bueno, sucede que los Houzuki son bastante adinerados, todos menos mi padre por una cosilla que paso en el pasado. El caso es que están forrados de billetes, algunos invierten, otros abren sus propios negocios, pero todos gastaban su dinero poco a poco. Mi tío en cambio abrió un parque de diversiones en Kumo y después de eso comenzó a ganar mucho dinero, y abrió más parques con este dinero. Además invirtió en no sé cuantas cosas y bueno, ya ves.

― No es nada tonto.

― Para nada.

– Aquí es – dijo el tío de Suigetsu abriendo una puerta verde que se encontraba en el camino contrario por el que habían llegado, luego de abrirla se quedo ahí sosteniéndola – pasen por favor y sigan el camino amarillo.

–Me siento como en el mago de oz – comentó Tenten mirando que las piedras del piso eran de diferentes tonos de amarillo.

– Serias una Dorothy muy linda – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Tenten.

El restaurante estaba justo ahí, para nada lejos, y tenía como nombre "The Grill" parecía que era un lugar donde daban carne asada, incluso los que no sabían ingles lo sabían ya que como logo el restaurante tenía un gran trozo de carne con cara y extremidades sonriendo.

– Me encanta el bigotito de esa carne – comentó divertida Konan.

– ¿Quisieras que me dejara crecer el bigote? – preguntó Yahiko sonriendo seductoramente – seguro se mi miraba bien ¿no crees?

– Uy sí, no sabes cuánto – dijo sarcásticamente Konan.

– ¿A mí no se me miraría bien un bigote como esos? – le preguntó Naruto a Hinata tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica y poniéndoselo bajo la nariz para simular un bigote – ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal?

Hinata reía bajo, pero al fin y al cabo se reía de las tonterías de Naruto, y esto a él lo hacia sonreír también.

Al llegar a la entrada la misma mujer que estaba en informaciones los recibió abriéndoles las puertas. Y todos entraron al restaurante. Ese lugar parecía estar cien por ciento hecho de madera, y además de madera de muy buena calidad y bien cuidada ya que se miraba muy brillante. Dentro había varias mesas circulares con manteles blancos y cubiertos de plata habían exactamente cuatro mesas, donde aproximadamente y sin apretujarse cabían 6 personas, pero las mesas tenían números desiguales de sillas, la primera y la tercera tenían 5 la segunda 6 y la ultima 4.

– Siéntense donde deseen – les dijo Momochi – menos tu Sobrino, tú te sientas conmigo – le susurró al pasar a su lado.

Entonces los chicos comenzaron a elegir lugares al azar, realmente no importaba si estaban en mesas separadas, después de todo estaban cerca y podrían hablar entre ellos.

Neji y Temari por supuesto que se sentaron juntos, y a ellos los siguieron Lee, Kankuro y Kiba, estos dos últimos mas por cotillear que por otra cosa. En la segunda mesa se sentaron inmediatamente Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, siguiendo a sus dos mejores amigos Naruto, y siendo jalada por éste Hinata. Deidara, Konan, Yahiko y Shikamaru se sentaron en la tercera mesa, y… para la cuarta hubo algo inesperado.

– ¿Tu nombre es Tenten verdad? – le preguntó el tío de Suigetsu a la aludida justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Shikamaru.

– Así es – respondió ésta sonriendo.

– ¿Te molestaría sentarte conmigo, mi sobrino y Juugo? Es que son algo brutos y creo que les vendría bien una chica para comportarse en la mesa.

– Oh… por supuesto, sin problema – dijo Tenten sonriente, acomodando la silla que había movido y siguiendo al hombre a la última mesa, una que era un poco más pequeña que las demás y tenía solo cuatro sillas.

– ¿Vieron eso? – Susurró Kiba – ¿No les parece raro?

– Solo falta que al tío de Suigetsu le haya gustado Tenten hmm – dijo Deidara intentando ser gracioso, pero solo se llevo miradas asqueadas… es que se miraba que el hombre era muy mayor para Tenten – Vale, yo no dije nada hmm. Censúrenme.

– Y digo yo ¿Por qué eligió a Tenten? Habiendo tantas chicas – decía Ino por su parte en la mesa.

– A lo mejor porque las miro a todas con pareja – comentó Sasuke.

– Y-yo vengo sola – dijo Hinata algo avergonzada.

– Oh sí, eso no lo negamos – habló Sakura – pero a lo mejor como te miró con Naruto lo asumió, ya ves como es la gente.

– S-si…

Naruto se puso algo triste por el comentario de Hinata, ¿es que tan repugnante le era la idea de ser su novia que le molestaba que supusiesen esas cosas? No, Hinata no era así, no era una persona que tratara mal a las otras, era una chica tierna que no pensaba de esa manera, seguramente fue solo por… por Shino, si, tenía que admitirlo, seguramente no quería que sus amigos miraran que no decía nada ante esa clase de comentarios. Seguramente Hinata quería mucho a Shino.

Hinata pos su parte lidiaba con sus propios problemas. El mentir todos los días no era algo agradable, al final se terminaba haciendo susceptible a esa clase de comentarios y no dudaba en comentar para desmentirlos, no importaba lo absurdos que fueran. No había caso, a pesar de decir siempre la misma mentira, no había manera de que terminara por acostumbrarse. Jamás se haría a la idea de decir todos los días que ella era la novia de Shino Aburame.

– Oye tío ¿y qué vamos a comer? – preguntó Suigetsu mirando con añoro su plato vacio.

– Je, estaba deseando que preguntaras – entonces Momochi alzó la mano y trono los dedos.

Fue como si hubiera dado la señal de que se movilizaran, de pronto de una puerta de dos hojas que llevaba a la cocina comenzaron a salir varios meseros, con bandejas de comida cubiertas con un una tapadera de vidrio, era como en las películas.

A cada mesa se llevaron tres bandejas y casi al instante los meseros destaparon estas mismas dejando fluir el exquisito aroma de la comida.

Había pollo a las brasas con BBQ, grandes trozos de filete a la plancha y carne de cerdo. Todo en cada mesa. Entonces como llegaron los meseros se fueron de regreso a la cocina, y casi al instante salieron cuatro nuevos meseros con una especie de carritos bastante extraños.

– ¿Se les ofrece una ensalada? – preguntaron en sus respectivas mesas los meseros.

Al parecer, en esos carritos tenían todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer ensaladas ahí mismo, les podías poner lo que desearas.

– Valla que tu tío sabe hacer bien las cosas – comentó en voz baja Tenten.

– Gracias – dijo el hombre sonriendo al haber escuchado – ¡Sírvanse lo que quieran! – exclamó y así dio por iniciada la comida.

Seguramente no era lo más delicioso en el mundo, ni lo más rico que los chicos hubieran probado en su vida, pero luego de terminar de comer, así se sentía.

– La mejor comida de mi vida dattebayo ¡Y ni siquiera había ramen!

– Tengo que estar desacuerdo en ésta contigo dobe – decía Sasuke – probablemente he probado algo mejor al viajar, pero en estos momentos no me viene a la mente que.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer, y estaban hablando y felicitando a Momochi por la selección de comida, y muchos deseaban ver al chef para poder felicitarlo.

– Tal vez quieran esperar hasta que terminen completamente – dijo Momochi con una sonrisa de satisfacción – porque falta el postre.

Sus dedos volvieron a tronar y casi por arte de magia salieron cuatro meseros que cargaban una gran mesa con postres que colocaron delante de todos, en ella habían platos pequeños con trozos bien servidos de diferentes clases de pastel, pastel de queso, de limón, de calabaza, flan, chocoflan, pastel de chocolate, de las tres leches, etc.

– ¡Creo que amo a tu tío Suigetsu! – exclamaron Kiba y Naruto justo al mismo tiempo, este ultimo añadiendo un "dattebayo" a su frase. Todos rieron y asintieron.

– ¿Qué les puedo servir? – dijeron los meseros, casi como soldados al mismo tiempo.

– Yo quiero un pedazo de pastel de queso por favor – pidió Sai.

– ¿Compartimos? – preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

– Pues sí.

– Valla que convencido te miro – notó Ino alzando una ceja.

– No, está bien – dijo Sai sonriendo.

– ¿Vas a querer pastel Hinata-chan? – preguntó el rubio.

– N-no lo sé, s-seguro que no me lo termino, esta grande.

– ¿Quieres que compartamos? Yo comí demasiado y no tengo tanta hambre.

Seguro una mentira, todos sabían como Naruto era un pozo sin fondo.

– E-está bien – Hinata sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

– ¿De qué lo quieres?

– De… Chocoflan.

– ¡Me leíste la mente dattebayo! Me da un chocoflan por favor – pidió Naruto alegre.

– Sasuke-kun ¿quieres que compartamos? – Sakura había estado tan entretenida mirando a sus amigos pedir que no se fijó que Sasuke ya había pedido un trozo de flan, y comenzaba a comérselo. Pero estaba bien, a ella le apetecía flan.

– ¿Quieres? – indagó Sasuke apuntando a su pastel.

Sakura asintió y tomo una cucharita para los postres y justo iba a levantarla cuando…

– ¿Si me da otro trozo de flan? Gracias – el uchiha le había pedido rápidamente un trozo al mesero quien dejo enseguida frente a la pelirosa el pedazo de pastel.

– Que lindo – murmuró Sakura con desgana y sarcasmo.

– Oye Sasuke, creí que a ti no te gustaba el dulce – comentó Kiba casi rompiéndose el torso para mirar a su compañero.

– No me gusta mucho, pero tampoco lo odio.

Neji al ver como Sai e Ino, una pareja veterana, estaba compartiendo un pastel, le paso por la mente pedir uno para él y Temari, pero estaba la pregunta de ¿era demasiado pronto? Acababan de comenzar y ya quería compartir un pastel. Seguramente Temari podría pensar que se estaba acelerando o algo por el estilo, a lo mejor era algo que para hacerlo se tenía que tener un tiempo de novios y… Si que apestaba en las relaciones, no sabía ser un buen novio, no era lo mismo que ser un buen heredero o una buena persona, éste era un nuevo mundo para él. No sabía ni lo mas mínimo de la teoría de ser un novio… no se sorprendería si Temari lo terminaba al terminar la comida. ¡Por dios! Que no podía decidirse ni para escoger un pedazo de pastel.

La rubia por su parte podía mirar que bajo esa apariencia seria de Neji había un conflicto emocional mientras miraba los pasteles, así que decidió hacerlo más sencillo.

– Me da un pastel de limón – dijo de pronto Temari sacando a Neji de sus cavilaciones – ¿a ti te gusta verdad?

– Si – respondió sorprendido el chico.

– Menos mal, que no creo poder con todo ese pedazo.

El Hyuuga le sonrió a Temari, fue una sonrisa fugas pero no fue para nada una normal, no, esa era la clásica sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

– Me da un pastel de chocolate – pidió Suigetsu al mesero que enseguida se lo dejó enfrente – gracias. ¿tú no comes? – preguntó al ver que Tenten solo estaba observando el pastel de limón de Juugo, el de queso de Momochi y el pastel de chocolate de Suigetsu.

– Es que no se que pedir – confesó la chica – ¿¡por qué tiene que ser tan difícil!

Suigetsu se rió entre dientes – Vamos, prueba del mío y si te gusta pues ya está.

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo soy muy egoísta con los dulces y seguro no te doy del mío.

– No hay problema – dijo entre risas Suigetsu, valla que esa chica se tomaba muy enserio la elección de un postre. Entonces el chico tomo su cucharita y con ella agarró una porción perfecta combinación de betún y pan y se la ofreció a Tenten.

– Estas advertido – dijo la chica, Suigetsu estaba listo para entregarle la cuchara, pero para Tenten fue más cómodo… meterla directamente a la boca mientras él la sostenía.

La escena fue vista por más de uno que no sabía porque demonios miraba para allá y que se quedo boquiabierto, si no conocieran a sus amigos probablemente pensarían que entre ellos pasa algo.

– Pues valla con Tenten – comentó en voz baja Kankuro.

– Y yo que pensaba que lograría conquistarla – se quejó Kiba, por lo que todos en su mesa lo miraron como a un triste idiota.

– ¡Esta delicioso! – exclamó la chica separándose de la cuchara de un sonrojado Suigetsu – pero ya me decidí.

– ¿N-no vas a pedir de chocolate? – preguntó Suigetsu desconcertado despejando su mente.

– No, es que he mirado el flan que tiene ahí Sasuke y se me ha antojado, así que, disculpe – llamó al mesero – ¿si me puede dar una rebanada de flan? Por favor.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca y miro su plato, el también tenía un flan, y estaba más cerca de Tenten que Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué la chica miraba en esa dirección? A Shikamaru le olía a problemas, y, hasta le molestaba un poco ¿Qué demonios? Se estaba volviendo loco seguro. Pero eso no quitaba que ahí iba a haber un problema, o Tenten tenía algo que decirle a Sasuke, o a la chica le gustaba el Uchiha.

– Mendokusai – murmuró frunciéndole el seño a su trozo de flan.

– ¿Qué te hizo el flan que lo miras así? – preguntó Konan.

– Nada, nada de nada – murmuró Shikamaru.

Todos terminaron sus postres rápido. Pero antes de irse Momochi fue por el cocinero para que lo felicitaran. Mientras el tío de Suigetsu estaba dentro de la cocina, Naruto, Hinata y Lee se acercaron con Tenten.

― Vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque de niños ¿quieres venir? ― preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa amable.

― ¡Por supuesto que si! Suigetsu, felicita al chef de mi parte.

Diciendo esto la morena se levanto y los cuatro chicos salieron del restaurante.

– Bueno chicos – decía Momochi saliendo de la cocina – esta es la mente maestra detrás de la comida.

La chica que salió de atrás de esa puerta les resulto bastante linda a algunos, a otros les parecía indiferente, pero otros… la reconocieron.

– ¡Karin! – exclamó Suigetsu sorprendido.

– En persona – dijo la chica sonriendo divertida.

En esencia si, era Karin. Pero ese cabello tan largo y bonito que la chica tenía hace unos años ahora con esfuerzo le llegaba hasta las clavículas, y los lentes que usaba, seguramente ahora eran de contacto porque no llevaba ninguno. Era como una chica completamente diferente, y no solo era por el traje de chef.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó Suigetsu eufórico acercándose a la chica – ¡Estas bien guapa!

– ¿Quieres decir con eso que antes no lo era? – la cara de Karin indicaba problemas – tú sigues igual de tonto – comentó ella sonriendo con malicia.

– Valla, cuando creí que habías cambiado, pero parece que por dentro sigues siendo el mismo monstro rompe huevos de siempre.

Ahora Suigetsu lucia aburrido y se regresaba con Juugo – vámonos mejor, aquí no hay nada nuevo que ver.

– ¡Juugo! – exclamó la pelirroja sonriente – que guapo estas, tu sí que has cambiado, se te mira diferente.

– Tu también Karin, enserio estas preciosa.

– Gracias, que lindo que eres… Sasuke – habló una vez que lo miro – Increíble muchacho, tu sí que pareces cambiado, hasta sonriendo y todo, me dirás loca pero hasta tu aura ha cambiado.

– Y tú sigues con esas cosas de raras – comentó Sasuke sonriendo de lado – ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

– Oh bueno, es que necesitaba plata para la universidad, estoy estudiando gastronomía, y Momochi-san me ofreció un puesto aquí temporal.

– Pero yo no dejo ir a esta chica ni loco – comentó el aludido – en cuanto termine sus estudios yo la contrato en uno de mis restaurantes. ¡Suigetsu, la chica hace unas pastas!

– Si, si, como sea.

– Si bueno, pero me refería aquí, en Suna – dijo Sasuke – después del campamento no te volví a ver.

– Oh, eso – dijo Karin mirando de reojo a la pelirosa que se agarraba del brazo del Uchiha y la miraba amenazadoramente – ¿Qué tal si te cuento luego?

– Te dejo mi teléfono.

– Ya lo harán después – interrumpió Momochi – tendrán tiempo de sobra en los juegos.

– Pero yo tengo que limpiar la cocina y…

– No te preocupes preciosa, tú ve y diviértete con tus amigos, pónganse al día, yo mandare a alguien más a limpiar.

– Gracias Momochi-san.

– Pero cámbiate primero, vamos, nosotros te esperamos afuera para darle espacio a los meseros para que levanten.

– Vale.

– Vamos chicos, hay que ir saliendo. – dijo el tío de Suigetsu.

– ¿Qué tu también vienes? – preguntó Suigetsu repentinamente malhumorado.

– Por supuesto, aun tengo que hablar contigo. ― dijo Momochi.

. . .

―Si que este es un lugar bonito ― comentaba Hinata sonriendo con un aire soñador.

Ella y Tenten estaban apartadas de Naruto y Lee que habían comenzado una guerra de quien podía aguantar más la respiración, era bastante absurdo considerando que la altura de esa alberca no llegaba ni al metro.

― Hinata, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― indagó Tenten mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la piscina y miraba a la nada.

― P-por supuesto ― respondió Hinata exaltándose ligeramente, pero luego regresando a su usual calma, entonces la Hyuuga se sentó al lado de Tenten.

Hinata no sabía si le iba a preguntar sobre la situación de ella y Shino, lo que si sabía es que si lo hacía ya no iba a mentir, no a Tenten, que era siempre tan sincera, honesta, y jamás les daba la espalda a sus amigos. Después de observar todo lo que había hecho ese día para ayudar a Neji y Temari sentía que no podía ocultarle a ella la verdad, y al mismo tiempo esperaba que si se la contaba, entonces la chica se esforzaría así de tanto en ayudarla con su problema.

― ¡Te he ganado! ― exclamó Lee sonriendo victorioso ― ¡Gay-sensei estaría orgulloso de mi!

― ¿Por aguantar más la respiración que yo? ― preguntaba Naruto agarrando aire ― ¡es absurdo dattebayo!

― No, ¡es asombroso!

― Claro, lo que digas.

Naruto se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia Hinata y Tenten, pero Lee lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

― Naruto, veo lo que haces ― dijo el chico serio.

― No se dé que me hablas dattebayo.

― Hablo de Hinata, has estado demasiado pegado a ella este día, está bien que Shino no esté pero no es razón para que intentes robarle a la novia.

― Yo no intento robarle nada a nadie dattebayo, enserio, deberás. Es solo que no sé, no sé como contenerme. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos esas constantes peleas por Sakura?

― ¡¿Cómo olvidarlas? Tu era mi eterno rival… ¡aun lo eres!

― Claro ― el rubio sonrió divertido ― pero me refiero a que todo ese tiempo yo no oculte para nada como me sentía hacia Sakura-chan, siempre lo dije en voz alta, aun que me rechazara. El mundo sabía que la amaba dattebayo.

― Y con Hinata no puedes hacer eso ― razonó lee ― Lo siento Naruto, como me da pena tu caso.

― A mi me das mas pena tu, aun enamorado de Sakura y todo.

― ¿Quieres hacer de esto una competencia? Pues yo gano porque ya no me gusta Sakura-san.

― ¿Cómo no te gusta? ― se sorprendió Naruto, esa era nueva. Lee sonrió y negó ― ¿Te gusta alguien más?

― Ayame, nuestra compañera del instituto ¿la recuerdas?

― Eh, no me suena…

― Morena, ojos marrones ― Naruto negaba ― que es mesera en Ichiraku ramen.

― ¡Ayame! Jo, Ayame ¿Cómo olvidarla dattebayo? Pero entonces ¿¡Te gusta! ¿Cómo paso?

― Pues cuando Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun comenzaron a andar yo me deprimí mucho, pero no me gustaba que me tuvieran lastima así que lo ocultaba. Pero en algún lado tenía que desahogar mis penas y en mi casa no se podía porque mis padres me descubrirían, así que me iba a desahogar a ichiraku, me sentaba en aquella esquina oscura y lloraba lagrimas de pasión mientras comía ramen.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada lee? ― preguntó Naruto sintiendo una profunda pena por su amigo, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Claro que Lee se iba a sentir fatal, Sakura le gustaba tanto como le gustaba a él pero la diferencia es que Lee vivió aun enamorado como Sakura y Sasuke se juntaron. Mas lo apasionado que era este chico que demostraba con exageraciones sus sentimientos… seguro era más que lagrimas de cocodrilo.

― Creí que podrías comprenderme, después de todo éramos rivales, pero cuando iba a hablar contigo parecías tan bien, y era normal, te gustaba Hinata.

― Lo siento Lee…

― No te preocupes ¡no es para tanto! Además gracias a eso le llame la atención a áyame, un día que me miro en el parque comimos una nieve, y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine contándole todo lo que había pasado. Desde entonces nos hicimos muy amigos y…

― Oye pero ¿tu a ella le gustas?

― No lo sé, pero aun si no, no me rendiré, ni dejare que nadie me la quite como con Sakura-san ¡Deberás que no!

. . .

Los demás por su parte salieron del restaurante y esperaron a Karin que no tardó nada en llegar. La pelirroja rápidamente se puso a charlar con Juugo y a discutir un poco con Suigetsu, más bien era él quien comenzaba las discusiones y ella lo ignoraba, lo que hacía que el chico se molestara aun mas y dijera más cosas. Sasuke iba un poco más atrás tomado de la mano de Sakura escuchando la conversación de aquellos tres, y participando de vez en vez cuando su nombre era mencionado, el resto del tiempo Sakura intentaba llamar su atención charlando sobre trivialidades sobre su traje de baño y otras cosas de chicas que al uchiha ya estaban comenzando a cansar. Los demás, iban detrás de todos ellos simplemente siguiendo el camino para llegar a las montañas.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― preguntó en voz baja Sai con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a Karin. En su vida había mirado o escuchado de esa chica, y ahora salía de la nada y era súper amiga del uchiha y los otros dos… eso si que le llamaba la atención.

― No se mucho de ella ― respondió Ino con un aire pensador en el mismo tono de voz.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ― inquirió Sai.

― Se que ella como Juugo y Suigetsu estuvieron involucrados en el incidente de Orochimaru. Pero escuche de Sakura que ella iba con Sasuke a una especie de cursos después de eso, y los cuatro salían mucho.

― ¿Sakura te dijo?

― Si, era por las épocas en las que ella y Sasuke empezaban a ser íntimos, no novios, solo amigos, y ella se empezó a enterar de las cosas que le pasaban a Sasuke-kun.

― Me suena a que se puso celosa ― dijo en un volumen más bajo Sai, ya que los demás comenzaban a acercarse a ellos al ver que se secreteaban.

― No solo eso, Karin fue algo monumental, Sakura aun no andaba con Sasuke pero le hizo tal escándalo y treta a la chica que se cambio de ciudad. ― Ino bajo aun más el volumen, parecía que era cierto que le contaba todo a su novio ― te cuento luego. ― dijo cuando los demás se acercaron.

― ¿De qué hablan? ― indagó Konan sonriendo ligeramente.

― ¿Secretos de amooor? ― indagó en un tono gracioso Kiba.

― Si, puede decirse que si ― dijo Sai con una sonrisa enigmática.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando hacia adelante, Sai e Ino se giraron para ver que miraban.

― ¡Genial! ― exclamaron Kiba y Kankuro corriendo de pronto para adelantarse de los demás. Y es que ya habían llegado al lugar de las montañas.

Desde donde estaban no se podía ver a grandes rasgos el parque ya que las montañas eran grandes y abarcaban mucho espacio, pero lo que si podían ver era que a lo lejos sobre las copas de los arboles unas 5 montañas rusas, y frente a ellos otra más.

― Hay encargados en los juegos, así que no teman subirse cuantas veces quieran ― dijo Momochi sonriendo de lado mientras se iba a sentar en una banca, a observar a los chicos ― Suigetsu, ven acá.

― Suban sin mi ya iré después ― dijo Suigetsu apartándose de los demás.

― Aquí te esperamos ― dijo Karin sonriendo de lado, parándose con Juugo cerca del lugar.

― ¿Subimos juntos? ― pregunto Neji ligeramente nervioso.

― No tienes que preguntar ― contestó Temari sonriendo divertida con un ligero sonrojo.

― ¿Subimos juntos? ― imito Sai a Neji ofreciéndole la mano a Ino.

― No tienes que preguntar ― dijo ino continuando con el chiste tomando la mano del chico y ambos empezaron a dar saltitos ridículos, no solo habían imitado a la pareja, si no que habían añadido sus propios efectos dramáticos.

― Sasuke-kun ¿nos subimos juntos? ― preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa alegre.

― Sube tu, ahora te alcanzo ― dijo el uchiha soltándose del agarre de su novia y acercándose con Juugo y Karin.

― Pero ― murmuró mirando la espalda de Sasuke, y luego a Karin, la muchacha lucia bastante bien, alegre… como se atreviera a pasarse de alegre con Sasuke ella misma se iba a encargar de borrar esa sonrisa.

― ¿No vienes pelirosa? ― dijo Deidara comenzando a andar seguido de Yahiko y Konan.

― Yo…

― ¡Vamos Sakura! Será divertido ― animó Konan jalando a Sakura del brazo y alejándola del lugar.

― ¿No irá muy rápido? ― indagó Sakura preocupada.

― En un juego de llantas ― respondió un hombre, seguramente el encargado del juego ― te subes, y la corriente te lleva, no es fuerte pero te mojas ― respondió.

― ¡No tengas miedo Sakura! Vamos ― exclamó Konan subiéndose a una gran rueda con apariencia de salvavidas gigante, que alrededor tenía ocho sillas donde Neji, Temari, Ino y Sai ya estaban sentados.

La pelirosa dio una mirada más a su novio e hizo una mueca al verlo reír entre dientes, esta acción no paso desapercibida para Ino quien estaba bastante preocupada por su amiga. Que actuara así no era normal, y ella algo tenía que hacer.

― Mira ¡pusieron un puesto de dulces! ― notó Karin apuntando a un pequeño puesto no muy lejos ― ¿No les apetece nada?

― No, acabamos de comer bastante bien ― comentó Sasuke con media sonrisa.

― Pues yo pique un poco para probar que su comida estuviera bien pero como se suponía que iba a comer luego de que terminaran ya no lo hice ― comentó Karin.

― Pues que mal que no comiste, que el chef era buenísimo ― comentó divertido Juugo ― vamos, te acompaño para que compres unas galletas o algo.

― Gracias, aun que creo que se los están poniendo de a gratis ¿no vienes Sasuke?

― Yo espero a Suigetsu ― respondió el aludido acercándose un poco más hacia donde estaban su amigo y su tío.

Suigetsu y su tío habían estado hablando de cosas para nada importantes, lo que les habían parecido los toboganes, la comida y nada más, pero cuando ya todos parecían haberse dispersado hubo un pequeño silencio.

― Así que los invité ― dijo el tío de Suigetsu interrumpiendo el silencio.

― Eh… bueno, puedo explicarlo.

― No, si yo no necesito que me expliques ― dijo el hombre sereno ― lo he visto todo.

― ¿Q-que has visto? ― indagó Suigetsu desviando la mirada.

― Eso… ya sabes.

― No, no lo se.

― Tenten es muy guapa, parece la chica indicada para ti. Ya veo porque te gusta.

― ¡¿Pero de que hablas? ― exclamó de pronto Suigetsu, su tío lo miró inquisitivamente y el chico suspiró ― vale, no tiene caso mentirte a ti. Sí, me parece atractiva, es linda ¿Qué está mal?

― No, nada. Es solo que…

― ¿Solo que, qué? No me dejes en suspenso.

― Pues me parece curioso. Cuando me preguntaste si podían pasarse por el parque antes de que lo abriéramos me llamo la atención, generalmente prefieres que las personas no se enteren de nuestro estatus económico, cosa que no logro entender por cierto ¿Qué tiene de malo ser rico?

― No es que tenga algo de malo, es que así atraes mucho a personas desagradables. Lo he vivido antes, y miro como a Sasuke le sucede continuamente, conoces a gente bastante… falsa, al final terminas rodeado por esa falsedad y acostumbrándote tanto que ya no sabes lo que es verdad. Por eso me gusta vivir con mis abuelos, me mantengo con los pies en la tierra.

― Y aun así algún día vas a heredar todo lo que es mío y de tu padre, por que recuerda que yo no tengo hijos y tengo que heredarle a alguien. Pero ese no es tema de discusión ahora, dime chico ¿esta chica realmente te gusta o es que solo te atrae como dices tú?

― Me atrae ― respondió sin dudar ― tu más que nadie conoces mi problema de confianza, y a Tenten solo la conozco muy poco.

― Y tu idea era conocerla mejor a que ¿a que si?

― Me conoces demasiado bien ― masculló molesto Suigetsu mirando hacia un punto para nada especifico.

― Pero ― habló de pronto sonriendo a sus anchas mientras miraba a la dirección que Suigetsu miraba ― aun así, sigues buscando con la mirada a Karin e intentando llamar su atención.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver ― dijo sorprendido Suigetsu ― ¡Karin es una molestia! Un maldito dolor en el trasero.

― ¿Enserio? Porque a mí me parece que el dolor en el trasero estas siendo tu, al atosigarla tanto. Recuerdo hace dos años… me parece… no, menos, ella siempre estaba con ustedes ¿no? y si mal no recuerdo a ti ella…

― No me gustaba ― espetó rápidamente Suigetsu desviando su mirada de Karin sonrojándose ligeramente ― no me gusta. Es… costumbre.

― Bueno, pues sabes que creo, que a pesar de que viniste aquí para conocer más a Tenten, que es una muy buena chica. Vas a terminar dándote cuenta de que la razón por la que no has tenido éxito con las chicas este último tiempo es porque te gusta Karin.

Momochi se levantó de la banca sonriendo, y Suigetsu hizo lo mismo pero molesto.

― ¡Eso no va a pasar! No va a…

― Pues si esa no es la razón, al final será que eres demasiado exigente como yo. Y ya ves lo que me paso a mí…. Me quede solo.

Suigetsu se quedo parado mirando a su tío mientras este andaba hacia el juego donde sus amigos se habían subido hace unos instantes. ¿Sería cierto que le gustaba Karin? Después de todo ese tiempo eran contadas las veces que había tenido arranques de querer hablar con ella, más bien de discutir con ella que era lo que hacían… y ahora se estaba volviendo loco porque parecía notar mas a Juugo que a él. Pero a él le gustaba Tenten… bueno, no le gusta en toda la extensión de la palabra, le agradaba, le parecía la chica perfecta para alguien como él, y quería que le gustara, realmente lo quería, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, la comida en la boca, el estar juntos toda la tarde… no había pasado nada, se había puesto nervioso, por supuesto después de todo Tenten era una chica linda pero nada mas.

Seria cierto entonces… que le gustaba karin… ¡Puras tonterías!

Suigetsu bufó y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la banca otra vez.

― Karin ― dijo Juugo― ¿Por qué hace un momento fingiste que no nos habíamos visto antes?

― Por sasuke ― respondió simplemente la chica abriendo un paquete de galletas ― Tu eres el único en el que confió y sabes lo que sucedió conmigo y su noviecita. Por eso mismo no puedo decir que le he hablado a alguno de ustedes, si le hablé a uno los otros dos se van a preguntar porque a ellos no y sería un desastre.

― ¿Por qué a Suigetsu no? ― inquirió Juugo.

― Es un bocaza, no se iba a quedar callado… Mira, lo que importa Sasuke está enamorado de esa chica, no quiero ser yo la que le rompa la burbuja, porque por fin parece estar feliz... además, estoy segura de que ella sola se va a encargar de romperla sola.

― ¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Por las auras?

― Digamos que la rosadita está muy celosa, pero ahora ya no tiene con que mandarme lejos, así que su única salida… al final, será explotar. Lo noto.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno como se dan cuenta esta ya no es solo la historia de 7 chicos, ahora me he alargado y quiero hablar mas de todos los personajes, resolver sus problemas, como con suigetsu, Lee y Gaara de los que se han hablado sus problemas pero que no he hecho nada, pues con ellos tambien me enfocare mas adelante. Seguro necesitare otro summary pero de eso me encargo luego.<em>

_aclaraciones que no creo que se ocupen pero se me antojo poner:_

_Karin no mira las auras para nada, pero es algo que le gusta decir a ella, porque es muy sencible con los sentimientos de las personas y se da cuenta de las cosas, asi como de que sakura esta muy celosa, pero no es adivina ni nada x)_

_Neji no es tonto ni le quite la mitad de cerebro, es solo que es bastante serio y regido por normas, y como todo lo mira con reglas, al no conocer las "reglas" del noviasgo no sabe como proceder._

_yy... ya me doy flojera, alguna pregunta o sugerencia por reviews, o en mi blog me pueden dejar un comentario o mandar un mensaje._

_espero que les haya gustado, si me dan permiso comenzare a hacer los capitulos mas largos xD si no pues se van a tener que acostumbrar a que les valla dando de poco a poco la informacion._

_cuidense_


	18. La mentira de Hinata

En éste capitulo lo mas importante es la charla que tienen Hinata y Tenten, ya voy a comenzar a profundizar en la relación de NaruxHinaxShino asi que es importante esto. No lo hice hacer mucho de misterio así que se explica todo, lo mas complicado vendra despues.

Ademas de eso cosas cuya importancia se mirara despues.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Las mentiras de Hinata<strong>

Naruto y Lee comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas del pasado, y las comparaban con el presente, no podían creer cuanto había cambiado todo.

Recordaban la primera vez que hablaron realmente, fue en las canchas de futbol de la preparatoria, tenían apenas tres semanas de que habían ingresado al instituto y ambos chicos estaban jugando futbol americano, ambos en equipos distintos, recuerdan que dieron lo mejor de sí mismos porque querían impresionar a cierta chica de cabello rosado que ambos conocían desde hace mucho, Naruto porque era su compañero de clases, y Lee porque había asistido a unos cursos de primeros auxilios aquel verano, donde casualmente la chica estaba también asistiendo. La primera anotación que se marcó en el juego fue de Lee, frustrando bastante a Naruto quien no logró anotar ninguna, aun que igualmente el equipo del rubio ganó ya que Sasuke terminó por ganar él solo el juego. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke y Naruto se convirtieron en los rivales de Lee, aun que el segundo se lo tomaba mas enserio que el primero.

Si que habían cambiado desde entonces, para empezar las situaciones amorosas de ambos, o más bien el objetivo amoroso, porque la situación era la misma, eran solteros como siempre. Pero no se lamentaban mientras charlaban, solo se daban ánimos para seguir, porque ambos tienen ese "fuego de la juventud" que es necesario para conseguir lo que se quieren.

— Aun que pensándolo bien — decía Lee — creo que no todos hemos cambiado del todo. Tomemos por ejemplo a Kankuro, sigue igual que siempre, y Deidara igual.

— Pero algunos de nosotros cambiamos demasiado, dattebayo — recordó el rubio — Sasuke, Konan, Yahiko… ¡Uy! Recuerdo que daba miedo, él y Nagato, y míralos ahora, ambos son bastante geniales.

— Te puedo confesar algo Naruto-kun — dijo de pronto Lee poniéndose ligeramente serio.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me das miedo.

— Es sobre Sasuke — explicó — es que, a pesar de que ya me he acostumbrado a su cambio de carácter, no sé por qué, pero tengo el sentimiento de que si sucede cualquier cosa que lo dañe, podría volver a ser el mismo que era en cuarto semestre.

— Sabes algo, yo en ocasiones he pensado lo mismo — comentó con un aire pensativo — pero luego me doy cuenta, que no importa lo que suceda con Sasuke, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarlo. Y su sucede algo parecido a lo que paso con Orochimaru, yo me encargare de sacarlo de ahí, como siempre.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — exclamó Lee — tienes razón, no importa si alguien se va por el mal camino, siempre y cuando tenga amigos como tu Naruto-kun, que darán todo para ayudarlos.

Naruto solo rió entre dientes mientras Lee comenzaba a vociferar sobre no se qué lección del fuego de la juventud, pero Naruto ya no escuchaba, hablar de temas del pasado le robaban energías y sin poder evitarlo le cambiaba inmediatamente la actitud. Seria porque lo que en realidad pasaba era que eso lo hacía recordar que no todas las cosas en la vida eran pura diversión como le gustaba aparentar, aquellos recuerdos lo regresaban a la realidad, y por consecuente con su verdadera personalidad, esa persona que a lo mejor no era serio y amargado pero que si era mas consiente y realista, no tan estúpido como a los demás les gustaba pensar que él era.

Mientras tanto Tenten y Hinata aprovechaban que los chicos estaban lejos hablando y charlaban de sus cosas para ellas mismas conversar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar? — indagó Hinata casi en un susurro.

— ¿Qué piensas de Naruto? — preguntó con un tono ausente.

— ¿Q-que si que pienso? — repitió sonrojándose ligeramente, Tenten se giró para verla de frente y esperó una respuesta.

— Tranquila, que yo no soy ni Ino ni Sakura. No voy a hacer ningún escándalo — aclaró.

Hinata suspiró y bajo la mirada luciendo avergonzada e incluso algo decaída.

— L-lo siento. E-es que es complicado.

— ¿Qué es complicado? — inquirió Tenten.

— H-hay muchas cosas que no sabes… — continuó Hinata. — Pero yo no puedo m-mentirte a ti — agregó al cabo de un rato — así que te diré.

Hinata se quedó en silencio mirando a Tenten mientras levemente en su rostro el sonrojo se hacía más marcado hasta que quedó roja como un tomate.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Que no puedes respirar! — exclamó Tenten asustada, Hinata negó.

— Es que me da mucha vergüenza — dijo la chica cubriendo su rostro con una mano — soy una mentirosa, y apesto.

— Te comprendo más de lo que piensas — comentó en voz baja Tenten, Hinata alzó la mirada y se descubrió el rostro para mirar sorprendida a Tenten — todo este tiempo, desde la fiesta, he creído que me acosté con Sasuke cuando estaba ebria.

— P-pero Sakura…

— Lo sé — interrumpió Tenten sonrojándose ligeramente por la vergüenza — es que… no sé, parecía más sencillo mentir. Yo, se que estuvo mal, debí de decir algo en cuanto sospeché, pero no quería que se molestara, ya sabes como es de celosa y temía que terminara con Sasuke por mi culpa. Cuando pensé bien, en que Sakura era suficientemente comprensiva, ya era muy tarde y… no sé.

— Yo entiendo — susurró Hinata bajando la mirada — se como es que una mentira se transforme en algo grande que ya no puedas detener. Como en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora.

— Hinata — habló Tenten algo extrañada, ella desde que descubrió que Hinata y Shino estaban juntos sabía que había algo raro, no había dicho nada, se había mantenido callada, además que tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar. Pero ya que su mente se había aclarado tenía que decir lo que creía de una vez por todas, porque por lo poco que había dicho Hinata, Tenten estaba casi segura de que lo que pensaba era verdad — ¿Tu y Shino están fingiendo salir? — indagó la chica con lentitud.

Hinata no miró a Tenten, miró a Naruto allá a lo lejos, suspiró y asintió.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Tenten, esa era la interrogante más importante ¿Por qué mentir sobre salir con alguien? Para que Hinata mintiera por tanto tiempo, tendría que haber una razón.

— Por mi padre — confesó la chica y comenzó a contar su problema.

La relación de Hinata con su padre nunca fue muy buena, desde siempre el hombre la ha mirado con prepotencia, para Hiashi Hyuuga su hija mayor era una causa perdida, una chica débil que se dejaba pisotear por los demás, alguien que no serbia para nada en el mundo de los negocios, donde las cosas se pueden poner muy duras y estresantes si se hace la mas mínima mala elección, y donde las personas pueden llegar a ser rastreras con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. En fin, desde que Hinata tenía uso de razón, su padre siempre había sido la persona a la que más respetaba, y a la que más le temía. Sobre sus pequeños hombros de niña tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, ya que ella era la mayor, la que heredaría todas las empresas Hyuuga.

La familia de Hinata era una muy tradicional y estricta, el principal motivo de esto era que el clan Hyuuga se remontaba a épocas muy antiguas, y siempre había prevalecido con un gran poder y respeto ante la sociedad, por lo que se tenía que tener un perfil de comportamiento. El segundo de los motivos era que tenían a su disposición mucho dinero, por lo que tenían un sistema especial para decidir quién era el que heredaba todo y no hubiera peleas por ello.

Así iban las cosas, generalmente el primogénito del líder del clan –el poseedor de todo en ese momento- era el que lo obtenía todo, un hombre Hyuuga hecho y derecho que mandaría sobre todos los Hyuuga cuando el padre se retirara, tomando su lugar con todos los beneficios y obligaciones. El resto de los hermanos –menores que él- solo obtendrían lo que el primogénito quisiera darles, si era muy bondadoso tenían suerte, pero si era tacaño terminarían simplemente como líderes de alguna empresilla olvidada por ahí. Así eran las cosas.

El problema era que el padre de Hinata había nacido minutos antes que el padre de Neji –quienes eran gemelos- y por lo tanto en ella –la primera hija- recaía la obligación de liderar el clan y administrar las empresas. Desgraciadamente Hinata no tenía el carácter suficiente para poder lograr esto, o eso era lo que tenía metido el padre de la chica en la cabeza, y por lo tanto no era apta para liderar el clan. Hanabi en cambio –la hermana menor de Hinata- era una completa Hyuuga, seria, recta, inflexible, pero por desgracias las reglas estaban estipuladas y no había que hacerle. Luego estaba Neji, a quien Hiashi había cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo, Neji era la mejor elección para liderar el clan, era todo lo que se podía desear de un Hyuuga… pero para la mala suerte de Hiashi aquel video donde su sobrino estaba borracho seduciendo a un hombre había salido a la internet, y si bien Hiashi había logrado que no se hiciera un escándalo mas grande, eso dejaría marcado a Neji para siempre. Dejando eso de lado, el chico además era hijo de su hermano, y no tenía derecho a nada.

Los Hyuuga tenían reglas muy ridículas, incluso Hiashi se decía lo mismo, pero el consejo del clan no permitía cambio alguno, así que así era, Hinata heredaba todo cuando Hiashi se retiraba.

Igualmente el padre de la chica tenía que encontrar alguna alternativa, algo con lo que pudiera asegurar el futuro de su clan, y la única solución a esto era casando a Hinata. Si el futuro esposo de la chica era una persona aceptable para ser un Hyuuga podría simplemente cambiarse el apellido y liderar el clan en lugar de su hija, y el asunto estaba arreglado. Pero para Hinata esto no eran buenas noticias, cuando su padre le dijo que comenzaría a tener citas matrimoniales para un casamiento arreglado Hinata se asustó, y la única manera de evitar que su padre la casara con alguien que ella no quisiera, era si tenía un novio que valiera la pena, alguien que pudiera ser un Hyuuga, alguien de carácter y con ambición.

— Entonces pensaste en Shino — razonó Tenten luego de escuchar aquella historia.

— S-si — respondió Hinata apenada — la verdad es que Shino era la persona adecuada, mi padre le conocía y para él era alguien perfecto. Tenias que haberle mirado la cara, estaba sumamente feliz — sonrió levemente y luego suspiro — Pero me arrepentí en el instante en que lo dije.

— Pero ya estaba dicho — interrumpió Tenten comprendiendo — ahora entiendo. Y Shino como es un amor te dio una mano.

— Shino es un gran amigo, y cuando le dije lo que sucedió me dijo que me ayudaría. Aun que dijo que tendría que hablar con mi padre tarde o temprano.

— Eso es cierto, no puedes vivir toda la vida en una farsa así — comentó Tenten.

— Pero es que yo se que si termino con él mi padre comenzara con las citas otra vez y… y-yo no estoy lista para casarme Tenten ¡simplemente no!

Tenten no había mirado a Hinata tan determinada nunca, se miraba que quería defender al menos esa libre decisión que tenía. Su amiga era una persona que vivía con reglas todo el tiempo, cada paso que daba lo tenía que pensar dos veces antes de darlo, cada mirada, cada palabra, con tantas cosas que están estipuladas para ser "perfecta" lo único que le quedaba era la libertad de escoger de quien está enamorada, y con quien se quiere casar. Y le querían quitar eso.

— Yo te voy a ayudar — dijo Tenten también determinada limpiándose una lágrima. Se habían puesto demasiado emocionales y hasta habían llorado un poco, pero la Hyuuga necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¿Para qué son las amigas? — Dijo sonriente abrazando a Hinata — pero soy muy bruta así que tengo que preguntarte algo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Puedo decirle a Shikamaru? — Hinata lucio extrañada — no, no te vayas a molestar, es que él es muy listo y seguro tiene alguna idea. Además es bastante bueno guardando secretos. Él era el único que sabía sobre lo que paso con Sasuke y yo… bueno, lo que pensamos que paso.

— E-está bien — susurró Hinata separándose del abraso de Tenten y sonriendo — ahí vienen los chicos.

Lee y Naruto picados por la curiosidad sobre que hablaban las chicas se acercaron a ellas.

— ¿Vamos a las montañas? Ya nos hemos entretenido mucho aquí.

Ambas chicas asintieron y se levantaron.

— Hinata-san ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? — exclamó Lee.

— S-se me metió cloro a los ojos — inventó la chica sonrojándose, seguramente se miraba patética.

— ¿Y tu Tenten? también los tienes rojos dattebayo.

— Igual Naruto, es que queríamos ver si podíamos ver bajo el agua… y adivina ¡si podemos!

— Pues valla el precio que han tenido que pagar ´ttebayo — comentó intentando hacer gracia Naruto.

El resto de los chicos ya habían subido todos a la primera montaña y se habían bajado, ahora se estaban preguntando donde estarían los demás, porque que tenían que seguir. Parecía que no tenían mucho tiempo ya que acababan de recordar que tenían que ir al bar a reunirse con Chouji y para lograr eso en un buen tiempo tendrían que salir dentro de dos horas, casi justo el tiempo que durarían en esa área.

— ¡Miren ahí vienen! — exclamó Kiba al verlos llegar.

— Ya era hora — dijo Deidara suspirando con desesperación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — indagó Naruto al acercarse al tumulto — ¿Es que sucedió algo?

— No, solo los esperábamos para seguir con el resto del parque — respondió Ino — es que solo nos quedan dos horas.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió Tenten — creí que aun íbamos a regresar a los toboganes.

— Es que vamos a ir con Chouji ¿recuerdas? — comentó Neji — y hay que ir a alistarnos al hotel.

— ¡Cierto, lo había olvidado! — exclamó Lee.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — indagó Naruto notando la ausencia de su amigo.

— Fue por agua junto con Juugo, Suigetsu y su amiga. — respondió Sai.

— ¿Qué amiga? — interrogó Tenten.

— La chef — respondió Deidara intentando terminar todo aquello — es que al parecer esos chicos la conocen de algún lado. Se llama Karin algo.

— ¿Karin? — dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Naruto y Tenten extrañados, luego se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y enseguida a Deidara otra vez.

— ¿Ya regresaron los tardones? — dijo Sasuke en cuanto llegó mientras cargaba una bolsa llena de aguas de a litro. — cortesía del tío de Suigetsu, los demás traen mas. —agregó.

Los otros dos chicos dejaron las botellas de agua en la banca más cercana, Karin no llevaba ninguna ya que Juugo se había ofrecido para cargar la bolsa que Suigetsu la quería hacer cargar solo para molestarla, según él.

— ¿Karin? — exclamaron Tenten y Naruto apuntando a la chica sorprendidos, ya era demasiado de arremedarse.

— ¿Naruto, Tenten? — Karin lucia a su vez sorprendida, pero enseguida esa sorpresa paso a ser una gran sonrisa al igual que la de los chicos. — ¿¡Cómo están!

— ¿Se conocen? — indagaron varios a la vez, entre ellos Sakura.

— Ya me cansaron los coritos — se quejó Shikamaru, pero para su sorpresa Deidara dijo lo mismo justo al mismo tiempo.

— Vale, ya se puso raro — comentó Temari, aun que se estaba divirtiendo por esas coincidencias.

— ¿De dónde se conocen? — Sasuke quiso retomar la pregunta de todos que iba a quedar en el olvido si comenzaban a hablar de los coros.

— Karin y yo fuimos compañeras en el último año de preparatoria — respondió Tenten sonriente.

— Ella era como mi única amiga cuando me mude para acá — agregó la aludida — Parece que te esta yendo bastante bien, ni me has llamado desde hace dos semanas.

— Lo siento, es que el ambientarme es algo difícil — confesó Tenten apenada — ¿y tú qué? — Inquirió — tampoco me has llamado.

— Si, yo estoy muy ocupada — Karin y Tenten rieron entre dientes.

— Oye Sasuke ¿y tu como la conoces? — indagó Naruto extrañado.

— Ah no, primero responde tu dobe que te preguntamos primero.

— Es mi prima dattebayo. Karin Uzumaki.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal confesión, todos excepto Tenten, que el hecho de que Karin conociera a Naruto y Sasuke era una de las cosas por las que habían terminado por hablar en primer lugar. Igualmente los demás tenían cara de no poder creérselo, incluido Sasuke quien no tenía ni idea.

— No puedo creer que todos se conozcan — comentó Karin — ha de ser cierto eso de que el mundo es un pañuelo.

— Insisto ´ttebayo ¿de dónde conocen a mi prima?

— De unos cursos que tome por allá en cuarto semestre — dijo Sasuke seriamente como si con la mirada le quisiera decir algo a Naruto — de aquellas épocas.

— Ahh — exclamó Naruto — ya veo.

— ¿Así es como las llamas ahora? "aquellas épocas" — inquirió Karin ligeramente divertida — si, vale, lo entiendo.

Tenten era la que estaba confundida ahora, ¿Cuáles eran aquellas épocas?

— Te cuento luego — susurró Karin solo para Tenten.

— ¿Aquí es donde trabajas? — preguntó Naruto a su prima.

— Así es…

— Miren — interrumpió Deidara — no es que me molesten sus reencuentros y todo eso, pero se nos agota el tiempo.

— Es cierto — recordó Naruto — Luego hablamos ¡hay que subirnos a las montañas!

Momochi miraba todo desde lejos, a él lo que le gustaba era hacerla de espectador, era bueno leyendo a la gente y eso le era muy útil, pero también le divertía bastante cuando se trataba de gente extraña o que conocía por alguna que otra cosa. El ambiente ahí era fácil de leer, y se podía hacer sus expectativas, había veces que apostaba consigo mismo sobre lo que iba a suceder. Pero no podía sentarse a observar todo el día o parecería loco, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de subirse a los juegos así que se despidió con una seña de su sobrino y se fue caminando hacia la entrada del parque para irse al hotel donde los esperaría.

El resto de los juegos estaban increíbles, había una montaña donde te subías en un tronco que tenía varias bajadas, y una sumamente alta donde te tomaban una foto, ahí se subieron tres veces, intentando crear la pose perfecta para la foto, pero al final lo mas que lograron fue lucir todos como tontos. También había una bastante sencilla donde no iban sobre agua si no sobre rieles de ferrocarril sobre un carrito, este iba muy rápido y tenía varias bajadas, además de que tiraba chorros de agua por todos lados y pasabas por varias cascadas a lo largo del camino. En fin, los juegos del parque valieron la pena, tanto que cuando ya era hora de irse todos comenzaron a dudar si ir a ver a Chouji o no. Pero ya lo habían prometido y no podían tener al pobre chico esperándolos toda la noche.

— ¿A dónde se fue tu tío Suigetsu? — indagó Sasuke.

— Ya se fue al hotel, me comento antes que los empleados cerrarían.

— No vine preparada para mojarme tanto — comentó Karin exprimiendo su ropa que al contrario de la del resto no era de baño, eran unos simples jeans y una blusa de tirantes que ahora se había estirado bastante — ¿Cómo me voy a subir al camión así?

— Te llevamos — propuso Suigetsu.

— Si no es molestia. — comentó sorprendida ante tal sugerencia Karin.

— Para nada — dijo Sasuke — solo ponemos muchas toallas que no quiero que se mojen mucho los asientos.

— ¿van a caber? — inquirió Sakura preocupada — porque si no puede venirse con alguno de nosotros ¿no?

— No creo que quepa — comentó Yahiko.

— En el mío tampoco dattebayo.

— Pero, seguro que para Karin será muy incomodo y…

— Tranquila Sakura — interrumpió Sasuke — hay lugar suficiente.

— Ah… claro.

Despidiéndose de los empleados que se encontraban en el camino salieron hasta donde dejaron los carros y se subieron a estos. Fue media hora de camino para llegar a Suna y de ahí veinte minutos más para pasar al hotel.

— Aquí pueden quedarse — dijo Suigetsu — nosotros vamos a llevar a Karin.

Todos menos Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin y Sasuke bajaron del carro con las maletas de todos, los demás también ayudaron por supuesto.

— Se cuidan — dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente, Karin le regresó la sonrisa, que solo hizo molestar mucho a la pelirosa.

— Juro que te llamo esta semana — le dijo Tenten dándole un abraso de despedida.

— No te preocupes si no puedes, luego hablamos por chat. — dijo guiñándole un ojo y sentándose bien en el carro.

— Ahí está mi tío — indicó Suigetsu apuntando dentro del hotel — él les dirá donde instalarse.

— Ya volvemos — dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta, y Juugo comenzó a manejar.

Ya que se habían ido y tenían todo afuera los chicos se giraron para ver el hotel. El lugar era enorme y de colores entre dorados y cafés, todo muy elegante y amplio. El nombre era "Hotel Houzuki" así de simple podían saber que eso pertenecía a la familia de Suigetsu. Al entrar miraron en recepción a Momochi charlando con un hombre muy parecido a él pero de rasgos más… mayores, por no decir que el hombre era un viejo.

— Bienvenidos al hotel Houzuki — saludó Momochi a los muchachos — éste es mi padre, Mangetsu Houzuki.

— Mucho gusto muchachos, espero que tengan una estancia agradable en mi hotel.

Todos agradecieron.

— Por cada tres personas les voy a dar una llave, son habitaciones dobles con dos camas individuales, lamento no poderles dar una a cada uno pero los cuartos están llenos y fue lo que conseguimos.

— No se preocupe — dijo Neji — Perdónenos por ser molestia.

— No lo digas así muchacho — dijo el abuelo de Suigetsu riéndose — que se escucha muy feo.

— Lo siento — se disculpo Neji algo avergonzado.

— Bien, ya se reparten ustedes con quienes van a dormir, pero tampoco hagan mucho escándalo que solo es una noche — terminó por decir Momochi entregándole las llaves a Shikamaru — Encárgate tu por favor.

— Mendokusei — susurró Shikamaru — vale.

— Si necesitan colchones extra o lo que sea llamen a recepción y ahí los atenderán, yo ahora me tengo que ir — dijo Momochi — fue un gusto conocerlos.

— Saluden a mi nieto de mi parte — dijo Mangetsu antes de seguir los pasos de su hijo para retirarse de ahí.

Shikamaru tenía en sus manos 6 llaves, y seria él quien tendría que escoger el reparto si no todos se comenzarían a pelear por quien estar con quien.

— Bien, hare las cosas sencillas. Temari, Hinata y Tenten ustedes tres juntas — dijo entregándole la primera llave a la Hyuuga — Konan, Ino y Sakura, aquí tienen. Kankuro, Naruto y Kiba los que más se mueven en las noches juntos. Yahiko, Deidara y Sai. Neji, Lee y yo vamos juntos y Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu quedan en otro cuarto. Y sin quejas.

Realmente no las hubo ya que solo era para dormir, y seguramente llegarían tarde del bar por lo que tampoco tenía sentido pelearse.

— Tienen una hora para arreglarse — dijo Shikamaru mirando específicamente a las chicas.

— ¿Y Sasuke y los demás? — inquirió Tenten.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ¿es que no podía decir un nombre que no fuera Sasuke? — ellos llegan en media hora y son hombres, terminan rápido.

Después de eso todos subieron al ascensor, aun que claramente no juntos ya que el pobre terminaría cayéndose, y entraron a sus habitaciones, las maletas ya las habían dejado los botones dentro de los cuartos así que no hubo batalla con eso. Pronto ya todos comenzaban a prepararse para salir al bar, y a ver a fracasar a Kiba ligar.

. . .

— Gracias por traerme— dijo Karin bajando de la combi con ayuda de Juugo. — Y por hoy también — agregó — me divertí bastante.

— ¿Mejor que limpiar platos? — dijo Sasuke.

— Mejor que limpiar platos — asintió la pelirroja — bueno, ya me voy. De nuevo, gracias por todo.

— Karin — dijo Suigetsu deteniéndola — te acompaño a la entrada.

— Como quieras — la chica sonrió, parecía que Suigetsu ya comenzaba a aceptar la idea de que no era la misma persona con la que discutía cada dos por tres en el pasado, ella había cambiado y él tendría que estar a la altura.

Ambos se alejaron del carro, cuando Juugo miró que Sasuke parecía querer acompañarlos lo detuvo y sonrió con complicidad mientras miraba a ambos chicos, el uchiha comprendió enseguida y se subió al carro de nuevo.

— Espero poderlos ver pronto otra vez — dijo Karin mientras abría la puerta — fue divertido.

— Si, eso estaría bien — coincidió Suigetsu sonrojándose levemente — oye, ¿tienes celular?

— ¿Celular? Si, si tengo ¿por?

— Ya sabes, para tenerlo, por si se ofrece algo… o estoy por acá, para dar una vuelta… ya sabes.

Karin sonrió pero sin ocultar su sorpresa y extendió su mano — dame tu celular. — Suigetsu obedeció y se lo dio, enseguida la chica anotó su numero en el y lo guardo — llámame cuando quieras.

— Hecho.

Después de esto Karin sonrió una vez más, al parecer su amigo si había cambiado después de todo, o podía ser que siempre fue así de amable pero ella lo había juzgado mal y no le había dado una oportunidad, fuera lo que fuese para ella Suigetsu era una persona completamente diferente, y tenía que admitir que ese cambio le sentaba muy bien.

Se despidió de él y enseguida entró a su casa cerrando con seguro inmediatamente. Después de eso el chico regresó al carro y todos regresaron al hotel. Resultó ser un viaje bastante tranquilo, seguramente era porque quien más hablaba ahora se encontraba mirando en su teléfono el numero de la pelirroja.

. . .

Temari estaba dentro del baño, ya Hinata y Tenten se habían bañado y mientras estaban solas afuera aprovechaban no solo para cambiarse si no también para hablar sobre el asunto de Hinata y Shino.

— Creo que tendrías que estar cuando le diga a Shikamaru — comentó Tenten en voz baja — así puedes escuchar su opinión directamente.

— ¿Pero cómo le hacemos? La escuela a mi me tiene muy ocupada — comento Hinata — coincido con ustedes en las tardes pero con Shikamaru nunca.

— Entonces tendremos que hablar hoy — dijo Tenten — creo que ya es como hacerlo, solo tenemos que hacer que él y Temari se cambien de lugar para el cuarto. Y mañana en la mañana hablamos con él.

— ¿Crees que quiera? — indagó Hinata algo nerviosa.

— Seguro que sí, no se va a negar a separar a Temari y Neji. Y Temari seguro que acepta contenta.

Shikamaru había sido el primero de los chicos de su habitación en estar listo y bajo enseguida para esperar a los demás quienes no tardarían mucho en llegar ya que casi daba la media hora. El Nara se sentó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y se puso a meditar sobre aquel día.

Todos parecían estar alterados de alguna manera, unos por la energía rebosante que les había dado el parque, otros porque estaban demasiado cansados y estaban algo exasperados, otros pocos estaban… simplemente alterados, Shikamaru no podía saber sin que le dijeran que les sucedía a Tenten y a Hinata que seguro se traían algo entre manos, o Ino y Sai que también estaban algo raros, y estaba el asunto de Tenten con Sasuke y… Shikamaru se molestó y decidió dejar de pensar en cosas que a él no le incumbían. Pensó que era mejor relajarse así que se reclinó en el asiento, pero justo cuando lo hizo alguien le toco el hombro.

— No te duermas — le dijo Suigetsu.

— No, si al cabo ni quería — dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru levantándose — esta es su llave — les entejó la llave restante a los chicos — apúrense a cambiarse que nos vamos al bar en media hora.

— Yo voy a pasar — Dijo Juugo — estoy muy cansado.

— Yo igual — comentó Suigetsu — demasiado tobogán para mí — agregó.

— Yo si voy — habló Sasuke — aun me quedan energías.

— Pues apúrate que te dejamos — dijo Shikamaru subiendo junto con ellos al ascensor.

Por algún motivo tres de los cuartos habían quedado cuarto piso y los otros tres en el quinto, justo sobre los otros, así que Sasuke y los demás se bajaron primero y Shikamaru siguió subiendo hasta el quinto piso. En el pasillo se encontró con Tenten saliendo de su habitación.

— ¡Ahí estas! — exclamó la chica acercándose a Shikamaru y tomándolo del brazo para darle media vuelta y seguir caminando — tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Mas?

— Lo siento, se que pido mucho. Pero este es un favor para Temari, no para mí.

— Quieres que le cambie a Temari de cuarto — afirmó Shikamaru.

— Eres un genio — exclamó Tenten deteniéndose — ¿Lo harás?

— ¿Qué gano yo? — inquirió Shikamaru.

— Mi eterno agradecimiento y el hacer felices a dos personas.

— Dije ¿Qué gano yo? — repitió Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona.

— Vale, no sé. ¿Qué quieres? Lo que sea.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Si, si. Lo que sea.

— vale, tu vas a dormir conmigo.

Tenten se sonrojo bastante por aquella propuesta.

— Es broma — dijo Shikamaru al ver como se ponía, que como que empezaba a tartamudear y todo la chica — está bien, le cambio, pero mañana me das un masaje que seguro amanezco todo adolorido.

— Está bien — dijo Tenten pasándosele el sonrojo y sonriendo ampliamente — ¡gracias!

Diciendo esto la chica se regresó a su propia habitación y Shikamaru comenzó a andar de vuelta a la suya. ¿Dormir con él? Eso fue algo que dijo con completo improviso, no lo tenía planeado ni lo quería, no, para nada, entonces ¿Por qué lo dijo?

El cambio de maletas entre Temari y Shikamaru ocurrió antes de partir al bar, así que realmente solo los involucrados sabían que lo habían hecho, valla sorpresa se iba a llevar Neji cuando tuviera que dormir al lado de su reciente novia.

Los que salieron en la combi para ir al bar no fueron todos los que llegaron al hotel. Fueron poco más de la mitad, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, lee, Neji, Temari, Tenten y Kiba. Los demás se quedaron en el hotel, Hinata y Sakura se quedaron con Konan para ir al casino del hotel, después de la insistencia de la chica, Yahiko, Kankuro y Deidara por su parte se fueron a jugar billar, ya los tres estaban muy cansados para salir a otro lado, y así sucesivamente, los que se quedaron se pusieron a hacer alguna que otra cosa en el hotel, o simplemente dormir como Sai. Y así partieron todos al bar, a encontrarse con Chouji, Tenten quien no lo había visto por mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado ese chico, ¿sería que mucho?

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Mangetsu - es el nombre del hermano fallecido de Suigetsu en el manga, en este fanfic el hermano de suigetsu se llama así por su abuelo.

Para no hacersela mas larga en el siguiente capitulo vamos a ver el asuntito de la apuesta entre Sasuke y Kiba, ademas de que veremos como es ahora Chouji y los celos de Sakura explotaran de una vez por todas.

¡gracias por sus comentarios,

cuidense!


	19. La apuesta

Perdonen la tardanza y el no haber respondido a los reviews he estado muy ocupada y de hecho el capitulo no lo terminé del todo. me faltó la parte de Sakura la cual dejare para el siguiente capitulo.

espero que les guste, aun que no le hice con el mejor animo del mundo x) espero sus reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>La apuesta<strong>

Suna por lo general es una ciudad bastante bulliciosa, ruidosa y sobrepoblada, donde tienes que ir por calles concurridas moviéndote entre grandes grupos de gentes. Pero por las noches era como si se volviera un lugar completamente diferente. Los carros de los trabajadores ya no andan por las calles ya que ya se fueron de las oficinas, las personas trabajadoras en su mayoría están ya en sus casas descansando, entonces lo único que queda son aquellos fiesteros que salen a alguno de los varios clubs nocturnos, casinos, conciertos etc. En Suna siempre hay algo que hacer por las noches, con menos gente y con un clima más agradable, eso sin mencionar que hay una vista maravillosa, con tantas luces de colores en las calles.

― ¿Ese es el bar? ― preguntó Sasuke apuntando a un lugar con una pequeña entrada y una larga fila para entrar.

― Si ― respondió Naruto en el asiento del copiloto ― ese es.

Frente al lugar había estacionamiento libre donde Sasuke dejó el carro.

― ¿Cómo creen que logremos entrar? ― preguntó Temari ― ese lugar se mira… como privado.

― Se entra con reservación ― respondió Tenten ― pero tampoco es tan difícil entrar, es solo que la gente no reserva y se pone a pensar que va a ser muy fácil.

― Pareces saber mucho ― comentó Shikamaru ayudándola a bajar del carro.

― Viví aquí por casi dos años, sería ridículo que no conociera al menos un poco.

― ¿Entonces solías salir mucho? ― indagó Sasuke.

― No lo que se llama mucho ― dijo Tenten quitándole importancia mientras cruzaban la calle. ― ¡Hola BJ!

Tenten de la nada saludó al guardia de la puerta, un hombre afroamericano grande y calvo, con el típico traje negro y lentes oscuros.

― ¡Tenten! ― saludó aquel hombre con voz profunda saludando de beso a la aludida ― Me enteré que te mudaste de regreso a Konoha. ¿Cómo has estado? Aquí te hemos extrañado mucho.

― He estado bien, la verdad es bueno regresar. Mira, ellos son mis amigos ― dijo mirando a todos los demás que miraban desconcertados aquella conversación ― tenemos reservación, debe estar al nombre de Akimichi Chouji.

― No hay necesidad de mirar la lista ― dijo BJ sonriendo amablemente ― pasa, y tus amigos también anden.

― Gracias BJ. Nos vemos luego.

― Que se diviertan.

Cuando estaban entrando por un estrecho pasillo adornado con luces rojas y cortinas del mismo color Sasuke se le acercó a Tenten.

― ¿Así que no festejabas lo que se llama mucho? ― inquirió con una sonrisa picara.

― Bueno, tal vez si lo hacía mucho ― dijo ella riendo.

― Allá esta Chouji ― interrumpió Shikamaru abriéndose paso entre Tenten y Sasuke.

― ¿¡Donde! ― exclamó la chica siguiéndole rápidamente.

Al salir de aquel pasillo se encontraron con un lugar de buen tamaño, con el bar y hasta un pequeño escenario donde se encontraba cantando una chica con música en vivo, aquello parecía un karaoke porque en sillas cercanas había un grupo de chicos aplaudiéndole efusivamente y riéndose, pero bien podrían estar borrachos, esa también era una opción. En una mesa del fondo con sillones rojos pegados a la pared estaba Chouji haciendo algo con su celular.

Tenten se sorprendió al verlo tan cambiado, la verdad es que Chouji era probablemente la persona que mas había cambiado de todas, no de actitud como Sasuke, si no físicamente. El chico gordito que ella conocía había desaparecido dejando a un chico fuerte y grande eso sí, pero para nada gordo, los cachetes que tanto distinguían a su amigo ya no existían, y ahora en lugar de dejarse el cabello tan largo y abundante como antes lo usaba era corto peinado en puntas, muy parecido al de Kankuro pero más largo.

― ¡Hombre Chouji! ― saludó Ino adelantándose de Tenten y Shikamaru, de los cuales la primera tenía la boca abierta.

El aludido se miró exaltado por un momento antes de dejar el teléfono y alzar la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amiga.

― ¡Ino! ― exclamó el chico levantándose y dándole un abraso.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó efusivamente la chica sin separar el abraso ― No sabes cómo te he extrañado.

― Y yo ― agregó Shikamaru ― he tenido que soportar a Ino por mi cuenta, ni te imaginas.

Chouji río y se separó del abraso de Ino para darle uno rápido pero con mucha emoción a Shikamaru.

― Tu nunca cambiaras ― comentó Chouji mirando a su amigo y luego mirando hacia a un lado ― No sabía que traerías acompañantes ― comento Chouji mirando con dificultad bajo las luces a esa chica que le miraba con una sonrisa ― Hombre ¡Tenten!

― ¡Chouji! ― gritó la chica saltando para abrasar a ese gran chico. ― ¡Que cambiado estas! Qué guapo.

― ¡Y tú! Corazón no sé cómo no tienes novio ―comentó Chouji riéndose entre dientes y separando aquel abraso.

― ¡Chouji!

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a saludar, ya tenían unas semanas que no miraban a su amigo y realmente parecían contentos, pero la que no salía de su asombro era Tenten ¿Cómo era posible que ese fuera Chouji? Cuando todo el encuentro termino se fueron a sentar en la mesa del bar y llamaron a la camarera pidiendo una ronda de cerveza para comenzar.

― Bien ― habló Sasuke interrumpiendo a los demás ― creo que aquí nos estamos olvidando de algo importante ― lentamente se giró para ver a Kiba quien capto al instante ― Tu tienes una apuesta por cumplir.

― Mierda ― susurró ― ¿No podemos dejarlo para después?

― ¿De qué están hablando? ― preguntó Chouji en un susurro a Shikamaru.

― Es de la apuesta que te conté ― le respondió el chico.

― Ahh… ― Chouji sonrió con pena mirando a Kiba.

― Lo lamento ― dijo Sasuke ― pero una apuesta es una apuesta y si no la cumples… me temo que tendrás que pagar.

― Ándale campeón ― animó Naruto ― tú fuiste el que comenzó después de todo dattebayo.

― ¿Y no puedo ser yo el que lo termine? ― inquirió Kiba.

― Claro ― dijo Kankuro ― pero la manera de terminarlo es cumpliendo con el reto, y ganando o perdiendo. Así se acaban las cosas.

Los chicos que se interponían entre el camino de Kiba para salir de la mesa se levantaron y con un ademan y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro le indicaron que tenía que salir a intentar conseguir todos aquellos teléfonos.

― Esta bien ― masculló entre dientes el chico saliendo de la mesa y caminando con pesadez a la barra del bar.

― Yo no me puedo perder esto ― comentó Ino.

― ¿A quién le está sonando el celular? ― preguntó Neji.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que había un timbre sonando, y automáticamente se comenzaron a buscar en los bolsillos todos sin acepción.

― Es el mío ― respondió Chouji levantándose de la mesa y contestando mientras caminaba a la salida para evitar el sonido.

― ¿Esa será su novia? ― pregunto Ino con una sonrisa picara.

― A saber ― respondió escuetamente Shikamaru.

Desde que Chouji llego a Suna Ino había estado terca en que el chico tenia novia, que se había conseguido una chica y que no se las quería presentar. Shikamaru sabia la verdad, Chouji no podía querer a nadie por el momento ya que él estaba tristemente enamorado de Ino. La verdad es que siempre lo estuvo, tanto pasar tiempo con la chica tenía que provocar algo, en Shikamaru no que es un vago, pero en Chouji si lo hizo, lentamente se comenzó a enamorar de su mejor amiga. En el último año de preparatoria se dispuso a adelgazar ya que Ino desgraciadamente a pesar de ser muy buena chica tendía a ser algo superficial y Chouji quería que lo quisiera en todos los aspectos, cosas de chicos tontos de instituto, que hacen sus tonterías por amor. Pero al final Ino siempre regresaba con Sai, no importaba cuantas veces terminaran por peleas tontas o quien sabe qué, que sucediera, siempre, siempre regresaban.

Ahora que era delgado la suerte del grandulón con las chicas era una historia completamente diferente a la de antes, porque desgraciadamente las personas tienden a ser bastante superficiales y claro, el adelgazar para Chouji fue como si se untara miel en todo el cuerpo, simplemente las abejas continuaban llegando. Pero él no quería a ninguna de esas abejitas, él quería a Ino, la abeja reina, la cual ya se encontraba ocupada por un zángano con el cual su relación nunca había sido muy estable.

No era que Sai fuera una mala persona, ni que maltratara a Ino y que por eso rompieran, era simplemente que ellos no parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, cualquier cosa podía romper ese delgado hilo que los unía, pero al mismo tiempo ellos parecían estar tan cómodos juntos que simplemente no les importaba si su relación los estaba destruyendo o los estaba apartando de algo que realmente podría ser ideal para cada uno de ellos.

Nadie sabía realmente porque ocurrían estos "descansos" que decían que se daban, solo sabían que ocurrían y que ninguno de los dos chicos querían hablar al respecto.

El punto era que Chouji no iba a tener novia, al menos por ahora, porque él está enamorado de Ino, y Shikamaru estaba seguro de que a menos que el chico declarase sus sentimientos no podría avanzar.

― Chicos ― Chouji regresó con el celular en mano ― espero que no se molesten pero invite a una amiga, es que al parecer tuvo un día muy agotador y le vendría bien relajarse.

― No hay problema ― dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa ― ya quiero conocer a tu "amiga".

― Es amiga Ino ― repitió Chouji severamente ― enserio.

― Claro, claro ― Ino estiro una mano mostrándole sus dedos a Chouji ― ¿Cuál me chupo? ― dijo sarcásticamente.

― Ya vale Ino ― reprochó Shikamaru quitando la mano de Ino que le cubría la cara.

― Esta afuera ahora ― dijo el chico guardando el celular ― ya regreso.

― Valla con Chouji ― comentó Tenten ― que bien se puso.

― ¡¿Verdad? ― exclamó Ino ― al final siguió mis consejos, es que no se puede tener novia si se mira así como el se miraba.

― No seas tan cruel ― dijo Temari ― el chico siempre ha tenido lo suyo. Además eso son cosas de gente superficial.

― Digan lo que quieran, solo sé que la gente bella tiene éxito en esta vida y Chouji sigue el camino del éxito.

― Si, tienen éxito porque se ensucian las rodillas ― comentó Kankuro ― si es que entienden que quiero decir.

― Yo entendí ― comentó Sasuke con media sonrisa ― pero no creo que Chouji se hinque, se mira como el tipo de chico al que se le hincan.

― ¡Ya dejen sus guarradas! ― interrumpió Temari ― de Kankuro me lo espero, es mi hermano y lo conozco, pero tú no eres así Sasuke.

― ¿Se me subió la cerveza?

― Es tu primera lata ― comentó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

― Déjenme ser, estoy sin novia en un bar ¡denme libertad!

― Si no supiera que eres tú, yo te mandaba al hospital a ver que te pasaba ― dijo Tenten ― que así no eras tú Sasuke.

― Si bueno, la gente cambia, ya miraste a Chouji.

― Chicos ― el aludido llegó ― ella es Karin.

― ¡No es cierto! ― exclamaron todos en la mesa sorprendiendo a Chouji.

― Valla, parece que nos seguimos encontrando.

En efecto, era la misma Karin, la chica que habían dejado hace no menos de una hora en su casa.

― ¡Claro! ― exclamo Ino ― si Chouji también estudia gastronomía en la misma universidad.

― ¿Cómo se me paso eso? ― se preguntó Shikamaru.

― Últimamente se te pasan muchas cosas ― comentó en voz baja Neji mirando con suspicacia a Shikamaru.

― Ya me disculpe por no decirte antes ― susurró el chico arqueando una ceja ― ¿es que quieres que además me incline y todo?

― No, así está bien.

― Y bien chicos, ¿Qué paso con el esto? ― preguntó Karin mientras Naruto le explicaba a Chouji como era que todos conocían a Karin.

― Se quedaron en el hotel ― explicó Sasuke ― muchos ya estaban muy cansados.

― Pues valla que débiles ― se burló la pelirroja.

― No si yo ya sabía que Karin era prima tuya, ya sabes en facebook se sabe todo ― decía Chouji a Naruto ― pero no me imagine que conocía a Tenten, o a Sasuke.

― Cosas de la vida ya ves, todo bastante interesante dattebayo.

― Chicos ― murmuró Tenten, cuando todos la miraron observaron como tenía un rostro que expresaba mucha sorpresa, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. ― miren ― lentamente apunto hacia la barra del bar y todos voltearon.

― Si bueno, la verdad es que viajo mucho, un día de estos tendría que invitarte en mi avion privado. ¿Te gusta Londres? Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, ver la muralla china y todo.

― ¡Eso suena increíble!

La conversación era entre Kiba y una rubia bastante delgada y proporcionada con la que coqueteaba.

― ¿Acaba de decir Londres y muralla china en una oración? ― indagó Sasuke extrañado.

― Eso no importa. ― habló Temari ― en verdad está funcionando ― agregó asombrada.

― Imposible ― murmuró Sasuke.

― No tanto, es rubia ― comentó Kankuro llevándose una mirada venenosa de parte de ino y Temari. ― eh… quise decir… es… me doy.

― Desgraciadamente mi avión no estará hasta dentro de una semana, lo que pasa es que en mi último viaje a Dubái se le descompuso el motor ― seguía diciendo Kiba.

― Oh, qué mal.

― Ya se, tengo una idea… es algo loco pero ¿Qué tal si me dejas tu teléfono y te llamo cuando esté listo? ― propuso Kiba.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― exclamó la chica tomando el celular de Kiba y escribiendo su número ― aquí tienes. Escucha mis amigas me hablan ahora. Llámame ― y guiñándole el ojo se fue.

Kiba entonces se acercó a la mesa con los demás.

― ¡Vieron eso! es la segunda chica ― exclamó luego mostro el teléfono ― ¡Y es un numero real!

― Sí, bueno. Aun te quedan 8 más así que más vale que vayas trabajando o puede que se te termine el tiempo ― comentó Sasuke.

― Ya verás quien perderá ― comentó Kiba antes de irse.

― Parece que tendrás que ser su esclavo por una semana y darle un cuarto en la casa ― se burló Tenten.

― Bueno, al menos no tendré que besarlo ― comentó mirando a Temari y Tenten.

― ¡Lo había olvidado! ― dijo Temari. Miró de soslayo a Neji que al parecer había preferido fingir que no había escuchado nada ― espero que Kiba pierda.

― Tal vez eso fue suerte de principiante ― dijo Karin.

― Puede ser ― comentó Chouji ― pero parece que esto solo le ha dando mucha confianza y mírenlo, rebosa en estos momentos gracias a ella.

― Hasta sincero se mira y todo ― agregó Ino.

Después de eso solo se pudo poner más raro, cada vez las cosas que decía Kiba parecían tener menos sentido, y ninguna chica dejaba de caer ¿es que aquí e Suna eran tontas o qué? Tenten, Karin y Temari estaban seguras de que no era así, pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

― ¡Van ocho! ― exclamó Kiba dejando tres papeles en la mesa ― y esas chicas de allá, ¡me ofrecieron hacer un trió! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!

― Estoy a cuadros ― comentó Sasuke.

― Yo ya no puedo mas ― exclamó Temari ― tengo que saber porque está pasando eso.

La rubia se levantó de la mesa, enseguida Tenten e Ino la siguieron para ver qué era lo que iba a hacer. Resulta que Temari se acercó a una de las mesas donde estaba sentada una de las chicas con las que Kiba había coqueteado, las tres llegaron tranquilas.

― Disculpen ― habló Temari a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes llena de pecas en el área de la nariz ― ¿ustedes hablaron hace un momento con aquel chico de allá, cierto? ― al apuntar a Kiba quien estaba recargado en la mesa con los demás, la chica asintió.

― Si, así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres su novia? ― pregunto rápidamente apenada.

― No, tranquila. Nada de eso, el chico es soltero cien por ciento.

― Menos mal ― murmuró una chica al lado de la pelirroja de cabello azul y ojos igual. El dio un codazo a la pelirroja y sonrió con picardía.

― Megumi ― se quejó la chica sonrojándose.

― Espera ― interrumpió Ino la conversación mediante miradas que ambas chicas estaban teniendo ― ¿Qué es esto?

― No sé a que te refieres ― comentó la chica de cabello y ojos azules.

― Digo. ¿Enserio le interesa ese chico? ― preguntó Ino mas a la amiga de la pelirroja que a ella que se suponía ser la involucrada.

― Así es.

― ¡Megumi! ― exclamó la pelirroja.

― Ya calla Kure, es la verdad.

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que le gusta de él? ― preguntó Temari.

A Tenten eso le hacía mucha gracia, sus amigas estaban preguntándole a aquella chica porque le gustaba Kiba, como si el chico fuera tan feo o tan repugnante.

― Es lindo ― dijo la chica en un susurro ― y gracioso, también es agradable e interesante. ¿sabían que viajo al monte Everest? ¡Es increíble!

― Si, si. ― espetó Temari ― ¿pero es enserio? ¿No te pagaron ni nada?

― No ― contesto la pelirroja desconcertada ― ¿Por qué?

― No, por nada. Vámonos chicas. Gracias ― les dijo a las muchachas antes de retirarse de la mesa ― no me lo puedo creer ― dijo cuando regresó a la mesa con los demás.

― ¿Qué te dijeron de mi? ― preguntó Kiba emocionado.

― Que eres lindo, gracioso e interesante ― respondió Tenten con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de los demás.

― ¡Ja! ― Río Kiba estruendosamente apuntando con burla a Sasuke ― Ya ves, es posible conquistar chicas con las técnicas de Barney. Ella cree que soy "interesante".

― Si, mira tú, yo no sabía que habías escalado el monte Everest ― se burló Ino.

― Y según esto también he sido el primer hombre en la luna, hago caridad en el centro, soy un rey y trabajo en un banco. Entre otras cosas.

― No cantes victoria aun ― habló Sasuke frunciendo el ceño ― que aun te quedan dos chicas y este lugar se está quedando sin potenciales.

― Es cierto, ya son las ― Chouji miro a su reloj ― las 12… ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

― ¡Si apenas empesam…mos! ― Kankuro fue interrumpido por un estruendoso hipo.

― Tu ya estas borracho ― dijo Neji.

― Tantito nomas… oigan voy al baño ― decía con voz pastosa levantándose de la mesa dando un paso y… cayendo de sentón al suelo ― bueno… mejor me quedo aquí.

― No te nos vallas a orinar dattebayo.

― Este lugar tiene toque de queda ― recordó Karin ― así que nos quedan… dos horas aun.

― Ahí esta ― dijo Sasuke ― te quedan dos horas para conseguir dos chicas, espero que sea suficiente tiempo.

― ¿Qué no tenía hasta mañana? ― indagó Kiba.

― Si, pero como has resultado tan bueno seguro no te presenta un reto. ― El uchiha sonrió con malicia tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

― Este bien ¡te lo probare! ― Y diciendo esto salió a la barra a observar a sus posibles potenciales… pero las únicas chicas que había ahí eran la pelirroja y su amiga las cuales por cierto ya se iban. ― Maldición.

― Míralo, que cara de frustrado ― se burlaba Kankuro aun en el suelo.

― A mi me das mas risa tu, revolcándote por las ganas que tienes de orinar pero sin levantarte ― comentó Shikamaru.

― Pues que quieres que haga ― murmuró Kankuro entre cerrando los ojos ― yo… si me muevo me mareo…

― ¿Te está entrando sueño? ― indagó Ino.

― Poquito ― masculló entre dientes Kankuro cerrando los ojos.

― ¿Eres de los que se duermen? ― inquirió Karin.

― Que interesante ― comentó Naruto con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

― ¡No me duermo! ― exclamó Kankuro levantándose de golpe. ― Wow ― el pararse así con el estomago lleno de alcohol y además mareado… solo podía resultar en ― ¡Baño! ― exclamó Kankuro corriendo a trompicones al baño de hombres.

― ¿Puedes checarlo? ― le preguntó Temari a Neji ― por favor.

― Claro, sin problemas.

― Van empezando y ya te está mandando ― comentó Sasuke ― valla.

― Tu cállate que tu ni siquiera comenzabas y Sakura ya te tenia la correa puesta. ― comentó bruscamente Shikamaru.

― ¿Por qué tan hostil? ― comentó Chouji sorprendido.

― ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan imbesil? ― dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Quieres pelear conmigo Nara? ― preguntó Sasuke sonriendo socarronamente ― te acabaría en dos segundos.

― Si, seguramente lo mismo le dices a Sakura ¿no?

― ¿Qué demonios estas insinuando?

― Nada, nada. Pero pobre Sakura.

― Estaba bromeando pero si así lo quieres ― Sasuke se levanto y fulminó con la mirada a Shikamaru.

Nadie sabía como demonios paso, porque paso, solo sabían que de pronto ambos chicos estaban levantados mirándose hostilmente mientras apretaban los puños. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada porque todo era demasiado… raro.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ― preguntó Neji al regresar junto con Kankuro que estaba del asco.

― Hermana me siento mal ― se quejó Kankuro abrasando a Temari.

― ¡Como pesas! ― se quejó Temari.

― Parece que Shikamaru y Sasuke se van a pelear ― le respondió Ino a Neji al ver que Temari estaba luchando contra Kankuro que se le arrimaba como niño pequeño.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

― Ni idea.

― ¡Quítate de encima! Ya no tienes cinco años.

― Pero tengo sueño…

― ¡Pues duérmete en el suelo! ― y sin decir más lo empujo fuera de ella cayendo el chico de sentón en el suelo donde se quedo dormido.

― No eres suficientemente hombre para golpearme ― murmuraba Sasuke.

― Si quieres puedes probarlo, te llevaras una sorpresa.

Nadie lograba escuchar realmente lo que estaban diciéndose, todo eran amenazas en voz baja.

― ¿Es que ellos se caen mal? ― indagó Karin.

― Que yo sepa no ― le respondió Tenten.

― Sasuke, mejor ya paren, ambos están bastante pasados de copa no se vallan a arrepentir mañana dattebayo ― dijo Naruto levantándose e intentando separar a Sasuke.

― Si Shikamaru, no vale la pena pelearse con un amigo ― dijo Chouji.

― El fue quien comenzó con hostilidades ― dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

― Tú fuiste el que comenzaste siendo un idiota ― habló Shikamaru.

― Haber ya ― interrumpió Tenten haciendo lo que nadie se atrevía, irrumpiendo entre ambos y parándose ahí ― no sé qué les pasa, pero cualquier problema que tengan será mejor que lo arreglen mañana, sobrios y descansados.

― Yo no tengo ningún problema ― habló Sasuke ― es él el que parece tener un problema conmigo ¿Qué es Nara? ¿Envidia?

― ¿Envidia de ti? Si acaso me das pena.

― Shikamaru ya ― Tenten le dio la espalda a Sasuke y miró a Shikamaru a los ojos ― cálmate.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, Tenten puso sus manos en las muñecas de Shikamaru y lo miró firmemente, poco a poco el chico comenzó a calmarse y a soltar los puños.

― Poco más y se besan ― habló el imprudente de Kankuro despertándose.

― Voy por aire ― dijo sin más Shikamaru soltándose del agarre de Tenten y saliendo del bar.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa de vuelta y tomo el último trago de su vaso.

― Todo eso fue muy raro ― comentó Ino ― no había mirado a Shikamaru así desde la prepa.

― ¿Ya se había puesto agresivo? ― preguntó Tenten.

― Si, fue el verano de cuarto semestre ― comentó Chouji.

― Luego de que te fueras ― agregó Naruto mirando a Tenten.

― Pero se le paso muy rápido y no se hizo anécdota, no sabemos qué paso exactamente ― terminó de explicar Ino. ― Pero si sabemos que fue porque tomo.

― Chicos ― dijo Neji de pronto ― ¿Cuánto vino han tomado?

― ¿Por qué la pregunta? ― indagó Karin.

― Es que aquí tenemos cinco botellas ― decía Neji apuntando a un grupo de botellas d vino bacías.

― Yo me tome dos copas ― dijo Naruto.

― Yo tres o cuatros… no estoy seguros ― habló Kankuro arrastrando la lengua.

Al final, resultaba que se habían tomado dos botellas entre todos los presentes, incluyendo a Sasuke.

― Entonces Shikamaru ― habló Chouji ― ¿el solo se tomo las otras tres?

Tenten que era la única parada se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del bar para buscar a su amigo. Allá afuera sentado en la banqueta de la calle estaba Shikamaru mirando el cielo estrellado.

― Shikamaru ― llamó la chica saliendo del bar ― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó sentándose a su lado.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta? ― dijo el chico escuetamente mirando al cielo.

― Parece que te has tomado tres botellas de vino tu solo… me sorprende que hables tan bien.

― Solo fueron dos, la otra la trajeron bacía.

― Sigue siendo mucho. ¿Por qué te pusiste al brinco con Sasuke? ¿Te hizo algo?

― No… no sé. ― El chico se giro y miro a su amiga ahí sentada, preocupada por él ― es que siento que me está quitando algo ― confesó en un susurro.

― No te escucho ― dijo Tenten, aun si eran las doce y tantas, había mucha gente ahí afuera haciendo fila para entrar, y las conversaciones no la dejaron escuchar.

― No importa ― dijo el chico suspirando y sonriendo a medias ― ya estoy bien.

― Vente ― Tenten se levanto y sacudió el pantalón para luego tomar la mano de Shikamaru ― anda, vamos adentro.

A Shikamaru le parecía muy extraño, no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol pero había algo en la sonrisa de Tenten y su toque que era… muy cálido.

― ahí regresan ― avisó Neji al verlos entrar al bar.

― ¿Y vienen tomados de la mano? ― inquirió Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

Antes de poder agregar algo mas observaron como Shikamaru parecía tropezarse y Tenten rápidamente ayudo a mantenerlo de pie con el apoyo de su mano. Ya nadie comento nada más y los chicos se sentaron de regreso en la mesa.

― Lo siento uchiha ― habló Shikamaru ― supongo que lo que dicen por ahí es cierto. Estoy borracho.

― ¿Cuánto tienes que tomar para perder el habla y hablar incoherencias? ― pregunto Ino.

― No quiero averiguarlo.

Las pláticas sin sentido comenzaron por las siguientes dos horas. Al final solo faltaban cinco minutos para partir y los chicos ya estaban pagando para salir del bar.

― Kiba luce muy desesperado ― comentó Chouji al ver al aludido dando vueltas cerca del pasillo del bar.

― No hables ― interrumpió Temari callando a Sasuke que parecía querer hablar ― tu ahora sí que si hablas dices "pudin" o "zapato" y te comienzas a reír.

El uchiha solo sonrió de lado y rio entre dientes.

― Hubieran dejado de tomar cuando casi se pelean ― comentó Neji ― seguro que para mañana sus recuerdos de la ultima hora ya sean difusos.

― Tu eres el que ya no tomo ― comentó Temari.

― Alguien tiene que manejar…

― Así me gusta, que seas responsable ― dijo Temari ambos chicos sonrieron y se dieron un beso.

No todos estaban borrachos, Tenten, Karin y Chouji aun estaban de pie, pero en lo que respecta a Kankuro, el chico se encontraba recargado en todo su esplendor sobre Naruto y Shikamaru que al caminar no daban mucha confianza, y luego estaba Sasuke, a quien Karin tenia sostenido del brazo para que no se diera en la torre.

― ¿A dónde fue Kiba? ― indagó Tenten al terminar de pagar y ver que el chico no estaba por ningún lado ― ya hay que irnos.

― Creo que salió ― dijo Karin.

― Bueno, hay que hacer lo mismo dattebane..

― Es dattebayo, dattebane lo dice tu madre ― decía uno.

― Dattebadattebayo…

― Mejor ― dijo con sorna la rubia.

Enseguida todos se dirigieron a la salida donde se encontraron con Kiba abrazado de dos chicas.

― tiebnes queu estar bromenando ― balbuceó Sasuke.

― Tienes ― lo corrigió Neji.

― Que ― agregó Temari.

― Bromeando ― dijo por ultimo Tenten.

― ¡Gramar nazi! ― exclamó Naruto.

― Bueno chicos ― decía Kiba ― yo me voy a retirar los veo mañana. Y Sasuke, más vale que recuerdes este momento para toda la vida.

Después de eso todos miraron atónitos como el chico se iba abrazado de aquellos bombones rubios por la calle.

― ¿Creen que este bien? ― indagó Ino.

― Si, seguro que mas que bien ― respondió Chouji.

Y así fue… como por alguna extraña razón, Kiba gano la apuesta. Ahora había que esperar a que Sasuke se despertara, y pudiera recordar aquel momento.

― Nos vemos Tenten, fue un gusto verte ― dijo BJ mientras cerraba las puertas del bar.

― Igualmente ¡cuídate!

De camino de regreso Neji dejó a Karin a su casa y luego todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

― Tengo un mensaje ―dijo Neji mientras él, Shikamaru, Temari y Tenten salían del ascensor en su piso ― parece que Lee se quedó en el cuarto de Naruto y Kankuro. Seremos solo tú y yo Shikamaru.

― Por mas gay que suene no me voy a burlar ― dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa socarrona ― pero por cierto, nada de tu y yo.

― ¿Qué?

― De hecho… ― Temari se sonrojo y sonrió de lado ― seremos tu y yo.

Tenten en ese momento abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro despidiéndose con un "dulces sueños".

― No hagan mucho ruido ― dijo Shikamaru entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― Eh…

― Tranquilo ― interrumpió Temari cualquier cosa que fuese a decir su novio ― no haremos nada que tu no quieras ― diciendo esto abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró.

― Eso tendría que decirlo yo ― comentó Neji cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Para el siguiente que espero poder subir el martes les tocara a sasuke y sakura si todo va bien y a hinata.<p>

gracias por leer.


	20. Celos

Estos celos que me matan me enloquecen~ Jamas aprenderé a vivir sin ti xD

Bueno me emocione y me puse a cantar.

Llegue a tiempo con este capitulo que mientras lo escribía me regreso la inspiración aparentemente.

Este capitulo se va a enfocar principalmente a Sakura y Sasuke, se hablara también un poco de Hinata o mas bien de su plan, y se mirara el primer indicio de problemas por la mentira de Tenten (ya saben que se acostó con Naruto)

Espero que les guste.

**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA:** Este capítulo tiene demasiados momentos Sasusaku que a los que no les guste la pareja seguramente detestaran, pero siéntanse felices que puedo asegurar… que serán los últimos (Por un tiempo)

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

A la mañana siguiente todos los que no fueron al bar, e Ino, despertaron temprano y fueron a desayunar al buffet que había dentro del restaurante. Sai iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos muy al estilo de Shikamaru mientras bostezaba y se acercaba a la mesa donde sus amigos iban a desayunar, pero donde solo estaban Sakura e Ino porque los demás se estaban sirviendo comida.

― Buenos días ― saludó con desgana bostezando de nuevo.

― Buenos días ― dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

― ¿Ya estabas acá abajo? Yo bajé ahorita y no te miré. ― comentó Ino.

― No, Salí apenas del cuarto, y te miré entrando al elevador pero ya era demasiado tarde ― respondió el chico acercándosele a su novia.

― Está bien ¿Por qué parece que no dormiste nada? ― preguntó Ino luego de que el chico se acercara a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

― Porque no dormí nada ― dijo con ironía el chico sentándose con pesadez al lado de la rubia ― Me quedé mirando un documental de arte en la televisión y al final me dieron las tres de la mañana.

― Estaba largo el documental ― dijo Ino con suspicacia.

― ¿Crees que he estado mirando porno? ― inquirió el chico sin vergüenza sonriendo débilmente.

― ¡Sai! ― recriminó Sakura ― por favor, estamos en la mesa.

― No veo a ninguna de las dos comiendo.

― ¿Ya peleando tan temprano? ― comentó Suigetsu mientras dejaba un plato de comida sobre la mesa y se sentaba ― todo se mira delicioso, esperemos que sepa igual.

― No creo que llegue a compararse a la comida de ayer ― Dijo Juugo mientras hacía lo mismo que su amigo y se sentaba a comer.

― Coman y averígüenlo ― dijo Sakura ― y a ver que me recomiendan. Oye Ino ¿Qué me decías del bar?

― Ah sí, de la amiga de Chouji, no vas a creer quien es…

― ¿Los demás no se han despertado? ― preguntó Konan interrumpiendo junto con Yahiko a la mesa.

― Parece que no ― respondió Sai ― toqué a las puertas y nadie respondió.

― Que malvado eres ― comentó Yahiko sonriendo burlonamente ― tocarles las puertas mientras están crudos y desvelados.

Sai simplemente sonrió de lado y alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

― ¿Ustedes no van a desayunar? ― Preguntó a los demás Deidara sentándose a la mesa con dos platos repletos de comida.

― Eso es mucho ― dijo Konan sorprendida.

― De veras que a veces parece que tienes tres bocas ― bromeó Yahiko.

― O cuatro ― agregó Konan cuando miro que Lee como gran amigo que era dejaba el ultimo plato de Deidara frente al rubio y se sentaba con su plato bien proporcionado de alimentos en la mesa ― tu sí que te sabes cuidar ¿no Lee?

― Soy deportista ― respondió el chico animándose repentinamente ― es mi deber cuidar mi instrumento.

― Ino ¿me decías? ― susurró Sakura intentando obtener el chisme completo.

― ¿Entonces enserio quieres vivir de eso? ― preguntó Suigetsu a Lee.

― ¡Así es! ― gritó estruendosamente Lee haciendo saltar a Sakura quien le miro despectivamente.

― ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces? ― preguntó Konan comenzando a comer.

― Hago muchos deportes, pero entro a competencias de atletismo que es el que mejor se me da ― respondió el chico ― aun que el karate, kendo, y todas esas artes se me dan muy bien también.

― No tanto como a Neji ― agregó Deidara. ― a ese chico lo miro practicando a diario y es una bomba.

― ¿Neji hace deporte? Ya decía yo que estaba muy bu… ― Yahiko arqueó una ceja mirando a su novia ― buen chico, si, que Neji es un buen chico ― Konan corrigió sus palabras riendo entre dientes.

― Si, buen chico ― dijo sarcásticamente Yahiko riendo igual.

― Si, él practica todas las artes tradicionales, y a Tenten no le gano en los juegos de pelota… o al menos eso era antes no sé como sea la chica ahora ¡Seguro que ahora si le ganaría!

― ¿A quién le ganarías? ― indagó Tenten llegando a la mesa ― buenos días, veo que no nos esperaron.

― Si los esperábamos nos daban la una de la tarde sin desayunar hmm ― dijo Deidara.

― Tienes razón… Ino ¿No ha llegado Kiba? ― preguntó Tenten.

― ¿Ya se despertó? ― indagó Sakura.

― No lo sé, ayer en la noche no llego con nosotros. ― respondió Tenten sentándose a la mesa.

― Buenos días ― saludó Hinata sentándose con un plato de fruta al lado de Sakura.

― ¿Temari aun está dormida? ― preguntó Sai al notar que era la única que faltaba del cuarto de Hinata y Tenten.

― Espera Sai ― interrumpió Suigetsu ― ¿Cómo es eso que Kiba no llegó con ustedes?

― Se fue del bar con dos chicas ― respondió Tenten sentándose en la mesa.

― ¿¡Que!

Podría decirse que algunos casi escupen el desayuno.

― Si, aun que suene sorprendente.

― ¿Él gano la apuesta? ― preguntó Konan sorprendida pero no tan impactada como Sakura o Sai.

― Exactamente. ― afirmó Tenten.

― ¿Y Sasuke como reacciono? ― preguntó Deidara con tono burlón.

― Pues aun no reacciona ― respondió Tenten ― es que ayer tomó demasiado, con decirles que casi se agarran a golpes él y Shikamaru. Ambos se pusieron muy mal, Karin tuvo que agarrar a Sasuke mientras yo sostenía a Shikamaru.

― ¿Karin fue? ― interrumpió abruptamente Sakura.

― ¡Eso era lo que trataba de contarte! La amiga de Chouji es Karin ¿Puedes creerlo? ― Ino a pesar de estar mostrando entusiasmo se encontraba bastante nerviosa, no sabía si su amiga iba a reaccionar bien o mal a que la chica que alguna vez fue su competencia y que ahora era considerablemente más linda hubiera pasado toda la noche con su novio sin ella cerca.

― Pues valla que coincidencia ― dijo la pelirosa poniéndose momentáneamente seria.

En aquel momento sonaron dos celulares al mismo tiempo.

― Es mío ― dijo Tenten contestando.

― Y mío ― agregó Sakura mirando un mensaje en su teléfono.

― Buenos días ― saludó Tenten al contestar el celular―… estamos desayunando ― Por un momento se quedo en silencio ― si, es que queremos hablar contigo ― dijo volteando a ver a Hinata quien al instante comprendió que con quien hablaba la chica era con Shikamaru ― aun no me sirvo nada… vale, ya vamos… está bien. ― entonces colgó y miro a los demás que la miraban atenta ― Shikamaru se despertó y me pide una aspirina ¿me acompañas Hinata?

― C-claro. Sakura-chan ¿me puedes guardar la fruta? ― preguntó Hinata en un susurro.

― Me gustaría pero Sasuke me pidió lo mismo que Shikamaru ― comentó Sakura sonriendo forzosamente ― iré con ustedes.

― Yo te lo cuido ― ofreció Ino.

― Gracias.

Las tres chicas salieron del lugar en silencio.

― ¿Y tú no vas a desayunar? ― le pregunto Sai a Ino.

― Lo mismo te pregunto ― dijo ella con una sonrisa ― ¿Quieres que te sirva?

― Si no es mucha molestia.

. . .

Sakura bajo primero del ascensor para ir a la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar ésta estaba abierta así que entró con cuidado intentando no hacer ningún ruido con un vaso de jugo de naranja en una mano y una caja pastillas en la otra.

― Buenos días ― dijo en un murmuro acercándose a la cama donde el Uchiha estaba acostado con una mano sobre los ojos.

― Me estoy muriendo ― gruño Sasuke retirando el brazo de la cara y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sakura.

― Aquí te traje lo que pediste.

Sakura a pesar de lucir completamente normal tenía una ligera expresión en el rostro de molestia, sabía que a lo mejor no tenía que ser así, pero no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con Sasuke ¿Cómo era que había estado toda la noche con aquella chica? Y además ella había estado tocándolo… Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la cama y tomaba el vaso de jugo y la pastilla entre las manos, ¿Por qué Sasuke había tenido que cambiar? Si siguiera siendo aquel chico frio y reprimido que era antes ella no tendría que preocuparse de todas esas zorras que se le acercaban a diario. Pero ahora era amable, bien podía no hacerles caso de regresarles los coqueteos pero tampoco las ignoraba. Sakura siempre deseó que Sasuke fuese así, como es ahora, y ahora que era así parecía que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

― Gracias ― dijo el azabache dejando el vaso de vidrio ahora vacio en la mesa de noche.

― ¿Mejor? ― preguntó escuetamente Sakura.

― Si… ¿Tu como estas? ― preguntó Sasuke al ver que su novia parecía fastidiada, puede que fuese muy buena actriz pero había momentos en los que se daba cuenta de lo que realmente le sucedía.

― Mal, tengo muchas nauseas ― respondió sentándose en la cama y mirando hacia el suelo.

― ¿Qué no era yo el que había tomado?

Mientras la chica miraba al suelo se mordía ligeramente el labio. Por su cabeza comenzaban a girar pensamientos sumamente negativos, Sasuke había tomado demasiado la noche anterior, Tenten lo había dicho y a lo mejor entre él y Karin había pasado algo, el resto de sus amigos no siempre están al pendiente de él, a veces se ponen a hablar de sus cosas y quién sabe, puede que él y Karin también se pusieran a hablar de sus cosas e hicieran algo a sus espaldas, quien sabe, incluso sus amigos podían saber algo que ella no sabia y que no le querían decir para proteger a Sasuke, porque todos son buenos amigos de Sasuke… entonces ¿Qué era lo que le estaban ocultando?

― ¿Pasa algo?

. . .

― Ya me imaginaba yo que esto del cambio de cuartos era solo una escusa ― decía Shikamaru dejando el vaso con una pequeña capa de polvo blanco en el fondo, ya no había agua, pero había quedado algo de la pastilla ahí.

― Teníamos que hablar contigo ― dijo Tenten sentándose en la cama con el chico y mirando su expresión de fastidio ― Es que tu eres el mejor con las ideas.

Shikamaru miró de reojo a Tenten por un momento, la chica le estaba suplicando con la mirada, suspiró y asintió.

― Gracias ― dijo Hinata con un ligero sonrojo, a ella le apenaba muchísimo pedir ayuda así con un problema que ella misma se había buscado por bocaza, pero ya era hora que había querido hacer algo y no había podido… mas bien no lo había hecho, porque le tiene miedo a su padre, simplemente no podía hacerlo ella sola.

― A ver, recapitulando. Tu y Shino no andan realmente y todo eso fue para que tu padre no te pusiera citas matrimoniales ¿cierto? ― Hinata asintió ― Pero ni tú ni él sienten absolutamente nada por el otro.

― Shino… a él le gusta una chica, p-pero es secreto.

Shikamaru se le quedo mirando a Hinata ― ¿Es conocida nuestra verdad? ― Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y negó ― Familiar… ― afirmó Shikamaru ― no seguiré especulando que terminare por adivinar y él pensara que tu nos dijiste, pero seguramente o es menor o es mayor y es la hermana de alguien.

― ¿Pero no querías especular más? ― dijo irónicamente Tenten.

― Es muy difícil ser un genio ― dijo medio en broma el chico ― Bueno… ― se estiró y suspiró ― Es sencillo, tienes que enfrentarte a tu padre.

― P-pero…

― Se que te falta confianza Hinata, pero el no hacer nada y ocultarte simplemente va a hacer que tu falta de confianza sea mayor ― dijo el chico mirando como la Hyuuga se comenzaba a cohibir ― tranquila, no es como que tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Tenten tomo la camiseta de Shikamaru y la jaló, de manera que Hinata no notara que ella intentaba decirle algo al chico.

― Ésta bien… te voy a ayudar a superar tu timidez, o al menos lo intentare.

― ¿En cerio? ― indagó sorprendida la Hyuuga mientras Tenten sonreía.

― Claro. ― asintió ― pero tú tienes que hacer algo también ― agregó inmediatamente ― Tu y Shino tienen que decirles de esto a todos los demás, a nuestro grupo de amigos, no hay necesidad de involucrar ni a Konan o Deidara… ya sabes los de siempre. Todos merecen saber la verdad ¿no crees?

Tenten en el momento que Hinata asintió lentamente comprendió cual era el plan de Shikamaru, no supo como lo comprendió pero sabía que lo había hecho, él no ayudaría a Hinata a superar nada, ya lo estaba mirando, pero cuando ella les dijera a los demás iba a haber cierto rubio que seguramente intentaría ayudar a Hinata todo lo que pudiera. No era la primera vez que Naruto ayudaba a alguien a superar su timidez.

― Ahora hay que ir a desayunar ― dijo Shikamaru levantándose de la cama.

― Yo antes voy con Sasuke que le tengo que contar algo ― dijo Tenten saliendo de la habitación, Shikamaru simplemente suspiró mientras la miraba irse.

. . .

―A mi no me pasa nada ― murmuró Sakura.

― No soy estúpido Sakura, algo te pasa, lo he notado. Y no es cosa de hoy, has estado rara toda la semana.

Sasuke miró como Sakura desviaba la mirada y observaba sus manos bastante consternada.

― Es que… estoy preocupada. ― contestó ― Yo se que a lo mejor no tendría que ser así pero, tengo miedo.

― ¿De qué tienes miedo? ― inquirió Sasuke. Sakura generalmente siempre iba al grano, no se andaba con muchos rodeos, si, lo hacía en ocasiones pero la mayoría del tiempo ella era concisa en lo que decía. Tanto se había acostumbrado Sasuke a esto que comenzaba a molestarle que se pusiera así en ese momento.

― Lo que pasa es que… no se… estoy muy… Ay no.

― Sakura, puedes confiar en mi ¿no se tratan de eso las relaciones? De confianza, de hablar. Habla conmigo.

La chica levantó el rostro y miró a los ojos al azabache, Sasuke era todo lo que siempre había querido, desde que era pequeña ella soñaba con estar junto a Sasuke, a crecer y formar una familia juntos, a envejecer juntos y amarse para siempre. Ahora que tenía ese bebe dentro de ella, estaba segura que esto podía convertirse en una realidad, pero nada de eso pasaría si ella no estaba segura de poder hablar con Sasuke de cualquier tema, de hablar de sus inseguridades para poder superarlas, para poder deshacerse de esas dudas que la estaban matando por dentro. Al final simplemente terminarían por consumirla como estaban haciendo justo ahora.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó Sakura ― Es solo que me siento muy… insegura.

― ¿Esto es por Karin? ― indagó Sasuke, ya había estado sospechando algo pero aquello lo confirmaba, el uchiha no era tonto, que prefiriera ignorar ciertas cosas era muy distinto, pero sabía que eso no podía ignorarlo más, los celos de Sakura no podían seguir de esa manera.

― Es que, no sé, ella es tan linda y te conoce… parece conocerte muy bien, además le gustas, lo sé, veo como te mira.

― Karin no me mira de ninguna manera ― espetó Sasuke ― y aun si lo hiciera yo solo quiero estar contigo.

― ¿Pero tienes ojos solo para mi Sasuke? ― inquirió Sakura mirándolo alarmada ― ¿Puedes decirme que jamás pensaste en esa chica como en algo más?

― Nunca ― respondió firmemente el chico ― ni en los viejos tiempos.

― ¿Y no paso nada con ella ayer en la noche? ¿Nada de nada? ― volvió a preguntar tomando la mano del chico ― ¿Puedes jurarme que no me engañaste anoche?

― Te lo juro…

Aquel juego lo estaba hartando, no le gustaba que no confiaran en el, tenía que admitir que hacía que se sintiera un poco molesto, pero en fin, esa era su novia y él al final la quería y tenía que soportarla, respetarla... ¿Pero qué tan cierto era eso?

― ¡No sabes que feliz me hace eso! ― exclamó Sakura abalanzándose y abrazándolo ― ahora que se que nunca me has engañado estoy más tranquila.

No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo lo traiciono en ese momento, se puso tenso y ligeramente nervioso, y es que él si la había engañado, bajo los efectos del alcohol pero lo había hecho, y se lo había ocultado. El que se lo haya ocultado solo lo hacía sonar aun peor ¿Pero cómo le decía que se había acostado con Tenten? una de sus mejores amigas… y además que no se lo había dicho porque… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de que Sakura se enterara? Desde un principio tenía que haber pensado con claridad, si él sabía que Sakura iba a comprender que no lo hizo a posta ¿Por qué le mintió? ¿a qué le temía?

― ¿Sasuke? ― Sakura se alejó lentamente del chico dejando sus manos en los hombros del azabache, lo miraba extrañada, Sasuke parecía estar luchando por mantener un rostro tranquilo. Pero aquella mirada era como la de alguien que intenta ocultar algo. ― No es cierto ― murmuró Sakura negando lentamente con la cabeza y soltándole los hombros a Sasuke ― no es cierto ― repitió mirando a la pared pero sin mirar realmente.

― Sakura, espera ― el uchiha alzó una mano para tocarle el brazo a la pelirosa pero esta lo rechazo, movió bruscamente el brazo y se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño ― no sé que estas pensando pero…

― Lo miro Sasuke, lo miro en tus ojos. ― dijo quedándose casi sin voz mientras lo volteaba a ver, y en cuanto lo hizo, las lagrimas comenzaron a emanar ― me engañaste ― dijo por fin antes de salir corriendo fuera del cuarto, sin pararse incluso cuando el uchiha gritó su nombre.

― Maldición ― masculló Sasuke entre dientes apretando el puño, no se había levantado de la cama, no sabía que decir después de todo.

El elevador se abrió y Tenten salió por el pasillo encontrándose a Sakura corriendo directamente hacia ella.

― Sakura ― saludó, pero la chica iba con el rostro cubierto con su cabello entro al elevador sin decir nada, y se encerró antes de que Tenten pudiera añadir algo. ― ¿Qué demonios? ― murmuró, alarmada miró a la habitación de Sasuke la cual tenía la puerta abierta y corrió hacia ahí. ― ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura? ― preguntó acercándose al uchiha quien parecía maldecir en voz baja.

― Se enteró de lo de la fiesta… ― contestó Sasuke sin mirar a Tenten, concentrado en el suelo.

― Pero ¿Cómo?

― Fui muy idiota al pensar que podía ocultarle eso ¡Por dios! Me acosté con una de sus mejores amigas, y aun que le diga que fue por el alcohol no me va a creer, tome demasiado tiempo para decirle y ¿Por qué mentí? Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, ahora no puedo recordarlo.

― Sasuke tienes que ir tras ella ― dijo Tenten firmemente parándose delante de él ― no puedes dejarla irse así.

― Si voy para allá ― Sasuke negó ― ella preguntara con quien fue y donde… al final tendré que decirle y entonces…

― A ver Sasuke explícate ¿sabe o no sabe que "fui" yo?

― No, no sabe. Solo sabe que la engañe, me puse nervioso y se dio cuenta. Pero no sabe que fuiste tú.

― ¡Entonces no pasa nada! ― exclamó Tenten ― porque tú y yo no nos acostamos.

― No puedo decirle la mentira de Naruto ― espetó Sasuke mirando ferozmente a Tenten, luego de ver el rostro de su amiga se suavizó su expresión y preguntó ― ¿Estás hablando literalmente? ― Tenten asintió ― ¿Cómo?

― Konan hablo conmigo, parece que recordó lo que pasó y está cien por ciento segura que no nos liamos, ahí dormimos pero no nos liamos nada de nada. Así que Sasuke, tienes que hablar con ella, no sé, dile que lo entendió mal, no sé, que te dio nauseas y por eso te pusiste nervioso ¡yo que sé! Pero que sepa que tú no la has engañado.

Sasuke asintió primero lento y luego más rápido.

― Voy a cambiarme…

. . .

Shikamaru y Hinata ya habían bajado al buffet con los demás, aun que ya casi no quedaba casi nadie, estaban Sai, Ino, Juugo y Deidara, ya que los demás se habían ido a nadar en la alberca mientras aun tenían tiempo. Hinata se había sentado con todos, y mientras ella comía la fruta que le había dejado a cuidar a Ino, Shikamaru se terminaba de servir un plato hondo con sopa de pollo.

― ¿Aquellos no son Naruto y Kankuro? ― puntualizó Sai al ver llegar a sus amigos, aun que ya que estaban lejos y venían a un paso bastante cansino no se podía decir que realmente fueran ellos, era más bien como si fuera una versión zombi de ellos.

― Parece que sí, les pego duro ― comentó Ino riendo entre dientes.

― Yo voy por otra porción ¿no quieren nada? ―pregunto Deidara Ino lo miro con repulsión, seguramente ese ultimo había sido el plato número cinco que el rubio se había servido en la mañana ― Mas para mi hmm. ― dijo antes de irse de ahí.

― Buenos días ― saludó Kankuro sentándose con pesadez en la silla que Deidara había dejado vacía, mientras que Naruto se sentaba en la consecuente y apoyaba la frente contra la mesa.

― Parece que amanecieron llenos de energía hoy ― dijo sarcásticamente Sai.

― ¿Se divirtieron anoche? ― indagó Juugo quien simplemente estaba sentado, él no había ido a la alberca porque no le apetecía y tampoco quería regresar a la habitación del hotel así que había decidido que se quedaría ahí hasta que todos terminaran, o al menos encontrara algo mejor que hacer.

― Supongo ― murmuró Naruto contra la mesa.

― Tengo que admitir que fue divertido ver ganar a Kiba ― comentó Kankuro tomando del vaso de Deidara quien a lo lejos le saco el dedo "grosero" y tomaba otro baso para llenarlo.

― Yo todavía no me lo creo ― dijo Shikamaru sentándose a la mesa para comer ― si me acuerdo de todo, más o menos bien. Pero sigo sin creérmela.

― Yo lo que quiero es ver la cara de Sasuke ― habló Ino sonriendo divertida.

― N-naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien? ― preguntó Hinata al ver que el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba la mesa.

― Si, bien ― respondió en un tono dubitativo mientras se levantaba ― es que intento recordar algo pero simplemente no puedo dattebayo.

― Eso pasa cuando tomas mucho alcohol ― comentó Sai ― suele pasar.

― Sí, bueno. Supongo. Creo que ya no volveré a tomar tanto dattebayo.

― E-escuchen ― interrumpió Hinata sonrojándose ― c-cuando lleguemos a Konoha, me gustaría que…

― No me lo puedo creer.

Sakura llegó en ese preciso momento a la mesa, con la cara roja y los ojos igual, las mejillas húmedas, tenía el aspecto de un niño haciendo un berrinche, realmente no había tantas lagrimas pero la respiración y agitación de la chica eran escandalosas.

― ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ― se alarmó Ino levantándose de la mesa, Sakura instantáneamente abrazó a su amiga cuando estuvo cerca ― vamos al baño ― con una mirada le indico a Hinata que no las siguiera, y se fueron de ahí al baño. La gente los miraba.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― indagó Deidara parándose con su plato de camarones y su vaso de jugo.

― Ni idea ― dijo Kankuro sorprendido.

Naruto simplemente se quedo ahí, sin saber qué hacer, el mismo hubiera ido con su amiga pero Ino estaba con ella, además de que iban al baño de mujeres, el no se podía meter ahí. Pero a pesar de que Naruto sabía que eso no importaba mucho, que igual con todo el descaro podía irse y meterse al baño de mujeres para ver que sucedía con su amiga, no lo hizo, porque había dos cosas que no lo dejaban pensar bien en ese momento, una era la resaca que tenia, y otra el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para recordar que se había acostado con Tenten. ¿Seria cierto lo que le dijo Kankuro? A lo mejor eran solo tonterías que le había escuchado decir a Ino.

― ¿Dónde está Sakura? ― llegó Sasuke preguntando a la mesa.

― ¿Qué le hiciste? ― indagó Naruto reaccionando de pronto ― ¿Qué paso?

― Ella y sus especulaciones ― respondió firmemente Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, en aquel momento Naruto era demasiado molesto ― solo díganme a donde se fue.

― Al baño ― respondió Hinata en un susurro ― iba muy mala Sasuke ― dijo la chica preocupada ― no vayas a lastimarla.

Sasuke asintió y salió de ahí corriendo hacia los baños, entonces fue que todos notaron que Tenten también estaba ahí.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― preguntó Shikamaru.

― Sakura le armo una escena a Sasuke ― todos pusieron cara aburrida, era lo de siempre, excepto Naruto, el si se miraba preocupado por sus amigos ― y Sakura parece que mal entendió algo que Sasuke dijo y salió corriendo. Es lo que se.

― Valla con estos chicos ― dijo Kankuro suspirando.

― Espero que se arreglen ― comentó Naruto mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

. . .

― Sakura escúchame ― decía Sasuke tocando la puerta del baño ― se que estas ahí aun que no quieras abrir, igualmente diré lo que voy a decir ¿está bien? ― Silencio ― Yo no te engañe, no te haría daño nunca, te amo… no te engañe ni ayer, no te engañe antes y no te voy a engañar ¿comprendes?

― Pero ― escuchó una voz temblorosa detrás de la puerta ― ¿Qué fue aquello en tu habitación?

― No sé qué quieres decir.

― ¡No te hagas tonto! ― exclamó Sakura abriendo al puerta, Ino atrás de ella lucia impactada ― mire, te mire la cara Sasuke, estabas raro. Lo sé. Te conozco.

― No sé qué fue lo que viste ― dijo Sasuke seriamente ― pero puedes estar segura que no te estoy mintiendo, yo jamás, jamás te engañe.

― Está diciendo la verdad Sakura ― dijo Ino en un tono bajo.

― Sakura ― Sasuke se acercó a la chica que lloraba en silencio con la cabeza agachada. ― no es mentira.

― Lo sé ― respondió entre llanto ― lo sé pero ahora… me siento tan tonta. Estos celos me están matando, me están enloqueciendo. ―Sasuke rodeó a la chica en un abraso y ella recargo su frente en el pecho del azabache ― No sé qué haría sin ti, no sé qué haría si alguien te arrebatara de mi… no se qué haríamos ― susurró muy bajito en ese momento.

― Tranquila, está bien. No hay manera de que te deja por nadie mas ¿entendido? Y no es solo algo que digo por decir.

― Pero ¿Por qué te creería? ― dijo Sakura separándose y mirándolo a los ojos ― ¿Qué tengo de bueno yo? Solo soy una chica como cualquier otra.

― ¿Eso es? ¿No te consideras suficientemente buena para mí? ― indagó Sasuke, Ino bufó ― Bueno, si quieres saber porque me gustas te lo diré. Lo que siento por ti puede que no sea algo que se remonte muy al pasado, pero nació porque así tenía que ser. En aquellos momentos difíciles de mi vida, tú siempre estabas ahí Sakura, siempre. Y no pude evitar que te convirtieras en gran parte de mi… toda esa ayuda que me brindaste, todo el apoyo tu amistad. Me gustas por lo que eres, como eres conmigo, y por como soy cuando estoy contigo. ¿Te parece que eso lo puedo conseguir en cualquier lado?

Sakura aun sollozaba, pero estaba feliz, una sonrisa en su rostro lo confirmaba, y enseguida ambos chicos se besaron.

― ¡Hermoso! ― exclamó Ino aplaudiendo con lagrimas en los ojos ― ¡Bravo!

Sakura la volteó a ver y se sonrojo, Sasuke solo sonrió divertido.

. . .

― Shikamaru, tengo que decirte algo ― dijo Tenten en un susurro cuando el Nara terminó de comer la sopa que se había servido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― inquirió él.

― Es privado ― murmuró de nuevo ― sobre ya sabes qué.

― Ahora hay demasiados ya sabes que contigo ― susurró el chico.

― Bueno… es el ya sabes qué, que tu sabes qué, que ya sabes quién sabe qué….

― Vale ― asintió Shikamaru, el creía que lo había comprendido. Aun que no estaba completamente seguro de si se trataba de lo que él pensaba que era.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa cuando Sasuke y Sakura se aproximaban siendo seguidos por Ino.

― Voy a desayunar ― le dijo Sasuke a su novia ― ¿No te quedas?

― Iré a refrescarme a la habitación ― respondió ella con una sonrisa ― ya desayunare después.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó en la mesa, Ino hizó lo propio y Sakura salió caminando tranquilamente del lugar. Al llegar a la entrada escuchó las voces de Shikamaru y Tenten en el pasillo, seguramente estarían dando la vuelta, pero ahí había tanto eco que se escuchaba todo.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ― preguntó Shikamaru, Sakura como toda una cotilla se acerco dando pasos de hormiga para escuchar más cerca.

― Estem… ya ves que creí que… ― Tenten parecía nerviosa, Sakura estaba segura de que se le iba a confesar, es que ellos lucían tan lindos juntos, y habían estado bastante unidos últimamente. Que feliz se encontraba por ellos, era mejor darles su privacidad, así que lentamente se alejó de ahí.

― ¿Qué Tenten?

― Me vas a hacer decirlo ¿verdad?... ― Sakura sonrió, seguramente Shikamaru ya sabía que a ella le gustaba él y probablemente a él le gustaba ella, tal vez incluso ya se habían tirado sus indirectas, y ambos sabían, pero seguramente Shikamaru quería oírlo directamente de los labios de Tenten. ― Que me acosté con Sasuke…

Eso no era para nada lo que la pelirosa se esperaba, paró en seco y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Sasuke le había jurado que no la había engañado, el lo había dicho, le dijo que la amaba, que no mentía, Ino lo corroboro ¿Qué era esto? ¿Es que todos sabían a sus espaldas? No, no podía pensar así de Ino. Sakura simplemente comenzó a caminar despacio, no quería escuchar mas, se alejó de ahí y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos salió corriendo hacia afuera, hacia la alberca. Ahí se sentó atónita aun en el césped bajo la sombra de una palmera ¿Sasuke le había mentido?

. . .

― ¿Qué con eso? ― preguntó Shikamaru luciendo completamente aburrido y desinteresado de pronto.

― Pues no ― Tenten sonrió alegre ― no me acosté con él ― Shikamaru alzó ambas cejas sorprendido ― Konan me dijo que logro recordar algo y… parece que nosotras ― el rostro de la chica se puso rojo ― nos liamos, ya sabes, besos y eso. Pero al final nos dio sueño y nos dormimos ahí mismo, al lado de Sasuke. Pero con él no hicimos nada… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

― Nada, nada ― dijo Shikamaru desvaneciendo la ligera sonrisa burlona que tenía hace unos momentos ― ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke?

― Más o menos, no le dije lo de Konan y yo.

― Por favor, cuando le digas yo quiero estar presente ― dijo sonriendo burlonamente otra vez.

― ¿Y eso porque?

― ¿Te imaginas la cara de Sasuke cuando sepa que dos tías buenas lo miraron desnudo y prefirieron liarse entre ellas? ¡Excelso! ― exclamó.

. . .

Las cosas que Sasuke había dicho hace unos momentos resonaban en su cabeza, y cada vez eran más fuertes, y cada vez sonaban mas a mentira, a traición.

"_No sé qué fue lo que viste pero puedes estar segura que no te estoy mintiendo, yo jamás, jamás te engañe."_

"_Sakura, no es mentira."_

"_No hay manera de que te deje por nadie mas ¿entendido? Y no es solo algo que digo por decir."_

"_Lo que siento por ti puede que no sea algo que se remonte muy al pasado, pero nació porque así tenía que ser."_

Al pasado él dijo… entonces Sakura recordó una conversación que tuvo con Sasuke hace poco más de un año, una conversación que no significó mucho para Sakura en aquel entonces, pero solo ahora comprendía su significado.

"― _Sasuke-kun ― llamaba Sakura, pero no la Sakura de ahora, la Sakura de tercer año de instituto, aquella chica de largo cabello rosado y vivaces ojos verdes, siempre metida en sus estudios. La verdad no había gran diferencia con la Sakura actual, tal vez el cabello corto, pero además de eso seguramente no había nada más. Oh, espera, si había algo mas… su actitud había cambiado, ahora era celosa e insegura, y en aquel momento tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, o al menos más que ahora._

― _¿Mnh? ― En aquel entonces Sasuke respondía con monosílabos o soniditos siempre que fuera posible, aun no estaba acostumbrado a regresar al mundo "real" después de estar en la secta de Orochimaru._

― _Quería… preguntarte algo ― Sakura jugaba con sus dedos, mientras miraba al suelo. Sasuke a su lado la miraba a ella, ya no con ese desinterés, sino interesado en saber que le sucedía. Después de todo, ellos acababan de comenzar a "andar" juntos._

― _¿Qué quieres preguntar? ― indagó Sasuke tranquilamente._

― _Tu… ¿Ya has tenido otras novias? ― preguntó sumamente sonrojada, en aquel entonces ambos eran tan lindos, jóvenes e inexpertos, y no es que fuesen diferentes ahora, que aun eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero al menos sabían más que antes._

― _No ― respondió Sasuke arqueando una ceja intrigado por aquella pregunta, Sasuke no pregunto si ella había tenido novio antes, después de todo a él le constaba que si lo había tenido, al menos Naruto, él había sido su novio._

― _¿Pero te ha gustado otra chica? ― indagó jugando con sus dedos, Sakura siempre tuvo la idea de que debía de haber algo malo con ella si después de tantos años no había logrado atraer la atención de Sasuke, antes por supuesto, se convencía de ello, y esto la hacía sentir bastante mal. La otra opción era que a Sasuke le gustara otra chica y por eso no lograra llamar su atención, pero no había nada cierto, y ahora era el momento de saber la verdad._

_Sasuke rio entre dientes, muy poco y Sakura lo miro intrigada, ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Es que había dicho algo malo?_

― _Por supuesto que me ha gustado alguien más ― dijo Sasuke como si fuera obvio ― ¿Doy la impresión de ser "raro"? _

― _No, no es eso ― dijo nerviosa la chica negando rápidamente ― es que me daba curiosidad, porque siempre parecías tan apático… lo siento ― se disculpó pensando que podría haberlo ofendido._

― _No es nada ― dijo le uchiha desviando la mirada al cielo y luciendo pensado ― si me gustaba una chica… pero ella, ya no está aquí… se fue._

― _Lo siento."_

Sakura siempre pensó hasta ese momento que lo que Sasuke quería decir era que la chica había muerto en algún accidente o algo, pero había algo dentro de ella que ahora comenzaba a pensar otra cosa… algo todavía peor, que podía llegar a llevar a Sasuke a mentirle sobre haberse acostado con Tenten. Que Tenten fuera aquella chica de la cual estaba enamorado… y que aun ahora sintiera algo por ella.

No se detuvo ni a pensar la posibilidad de llorar, se levantó con el ceño fruncido y entró de regreso al restaurante. Ahí estaban todos, comiendo, hablando... y Tenten al lado de Sasuke. Sakura no iba a dejar que se lo quitara.

― Sasuke tenemos que hablar ― dijo rotundamente Sakura parándose al lado del azabache.

― Si, deja termino esto y ya voy… ― dijo tomando un vaso de jugo y tomando de él.

― No Sasuke, ahora.

― Tranquila ya voy.

Ino miró a su amiga, parecía decidida y enojada, pero no eran los enojos de celos, era otra clase de enojo, y de cierto modo estos se sentían aun más peligrosos que los anteriores, parecía que Sakura en ese momento estaba dispuesta a todo.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa consternado y ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta la salida, aquella puerta era de cristal y a pesar de que estaban a fuera y no podían ver nada los demás podían ver claramente lo que hacían.

― ¿Qué creen que pase? ― preguntó Deidara mirando mientras se palpaba el estomago, parecía que ya había comido lo suficiente.

― Tenten ― murmuró Ino preocupada, la aludida se giró y miró los ojos de Ino preocupados e indicando algo.

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos y se giró inmediatamente solo para ver como parecía que Sasuke allá afuera comenzaba a descompensarse, se sostenía de una silla y miraba atónito a Sakura, pero no solo a Sakura, a un punto exacto en su cuerpo… su vientre.

Todos en la mesa se levantaron.

* * *

><p>Bueeno pues eso fue todo. en el siguiente capitulo seguire hablando de sakura y Sasuke, aun que intentare darle un tinte comico en algunas partes para que no sea tanta la presion (para mi).<p>

el plan para el capitulo 21 es enfocarme en sakura y sasuke, ademas de hinata y shino, o si no hablare un poco de Ino y Sai... ya vere que sucede.

espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Gracias por los comentarios! y espero varios en este capitulo que me esforze mucho ¬¬Uu no soy de tanto drama xD


	21. Transición

Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que no habia tenido nada de tiempo o inspiracion para poder terminar el capitulo pero ya lo he hecho.

Habia pensado en cortar aqui el drama de sakura y sasuke, pero me di cuenta que esta clase de cosas no pueden pasar asi rapidamente, toman su tiempo, asi que eso hare, no tardare mucho pero tampoco se resolvera en el siguiente capitulo ni nada.

Al final hay una parte que realmente la puse mas por capricho que por importancia a la historia, se le puede llamar escena de relleno pero vamos, me hace gracia xD

espero que les guste. el proximo Martes espero poder actualizar, que ahora si esta semana es de finales y estare atareada, igualmente lo intentare.

* * *

><p><strong>Transición<strong>

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke, la aludida lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin dudar absolutamente para nada.

— Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo — decía la chica tomando aire — estoy… embarazada.

Sasuke no supo exactamente que sucedió después, solo que comenzó a sentirse mareado, tanto que necesitó apoyarse de una silla que se encontraba a su lado, Sakura parecía llamar a su nombre pero él no lograba reaccionar, aquellas palabras lo habían dejado aturdido, inhabilitado y pronto ocurrió lo que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, se desvaneció.

. . .

— _Papá, papá._

_Un pequeño niño de tres años corría en dirección a su padre, aquel hombre se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón para una sola persona leyendo un libro, pero al escuchar que su hijo corría hacia él dejó el libro de lado y se quitó los lentes, antes de levantarse para atraparlo y darle vueltas en el aire._

— _Papá — repetía el adorable niño cuando el hombre se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, esta vez sentando al pequeño en su regazo._

— _¿Si Sasuke? — preguntó el hombre amablemente mirando a su hijo con amor._

— _Papá ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?_

_La cara de Fugaku uchiha en ese momento fue épica, miraba atónito a su pequeño hijo quien no debería de preguntar eso hasta después según lo que había escuchado, Fugaku de hecho esperaba que esa conversación jamás llegara, porque si bien él uchiha era bueno para todo, esas charlas incomodas simplemente… eran imposibles para él._

— _¿Entonces? — exigió el pequeño Sasuke, que hablaba demasiado bien para su edad, el niño frunció el entrecejo al sentirse ignorado y comenzó a jalar un poco del cabello de su padre — ¡Papá!_

— _Auch, eso duele — se quejó Fugaku sosteniendo la mano de su hijo y haciéndolo soltar delicadamente su cabello._

— _¿Me puedes decir papa? — La cara inocente y llena de esperanza de su hijo le hizo claramente ver a Fugaku que no podría quedarse callado, tendría que inventar alguna mentira._

— _Pues veras Sasuke — se aclaró la garganta e intentó verse intelectual colocándose de nuevo los lentes — Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, entonces ellos… se besan y… hacen otras cosas mágicas y entonces después de nueve meses BOOM nace el bebe._

— _¿Y que son esas cosas mágicas? — inquirió el bebe uchiha entusiasmado._

— _E-eh… es… polvo de hadas ¡Sí! Que papa le rocía en la pancita a mamá… entonces a mamá le aparece una semillita en su panza, y esta semillita comienza a crecer y a crecer hasta que se convierte en un bebe — Fugaku asentía mientras lo decía aplaudiéndose interiormente por aquel cuento — y luego de 9 meses cuidando la semillita, el bebe nace._

— _Wow — exclamaba emocionado Sasuke._

— _¿De qué hablan? — preguntó la madre del uchiha entrando en la habitación seguida de Itachi._

— _Papá me estaba contando mentiras sobre cómo nacen los bebes — rió Sasuke._

_Si antes Fugaku había estado descolocado ahora lo estaba aun mas, tenía la cara desencajada mientras Itachi y Mikoto se reían. Sasuke saltó fuera del sillón y fue con su madre. _

— _¿Quién va a creer eso del polvo de hadas? — dijo Sasuke con un poco de arrogancia infantil. _

_Fugaku simplemente no podía creer que su niño de tres años supiera… supiera de aquello. No lo creía._

— _¿Entonces como nacen los bebes? — preguntó Itachi preguntándose si Sasuke realmente sabia "la verdad"._

— _Pues está claro — dijo el niño sacando un papel doblado de su pantaloncillo y mostrándoselo a todos — ¡Nacen de los arboles!_

_El pequeño lucia tan orgulloso mostrando un dibujo que había hecho el mismo con un gran árbol mal coloreado y "bebes" colgados de las ramas que los que se encontraban en la habitación no pudieron ni reírse. Todos en cambio lo abrazaron… todos menos Fugaku que estaba recobrando el aire. Al final su niño seguía siendo inocente después de todo._

. . .

Sasuke despertó lentamente, se sentía cómodo, estaba seguramente en una cama, y no había mucho sonido así que era probable que se encontrara en la habitación del hotel. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un techo blanco y liso y reconoció un aroma enfermizo, un olor a medicina y otras cosas que le hicieron darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Estaba solo, podía saberlo porque no se escuchaba más que su respiración, pero aun así decidió comprobarlo, miró hacia los lados lentamente intentando no marearse y enseguida se sentó con tranquilidad pero pesadez sobre aquella camilla. No estaba en una habitación de hospital, más bien se encontraba recostado en la camilla de un pequeño consultorio, y allá arriba había una placa del hotel Houzuki. Seguramente era la enfermería del lugar.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una enfermera y detrás de ésta Sakura.

— Veo que ya ha despertado ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó la enfermera acercándose con un gran sobre blanco entre las manos.

— Estoy, bien — respondió Sasuke extrañado de estar ahí, es que realmente no recordaba porque estaba ahí. — ¿Qué me paso?

— ¿No recuerdas? — preguntó Sakura sorprendida — te desmayaste — respondió y luego sonrió — cuando te dije que íbamos a ser papas.

Sakura se coloco ambas manos sobre el vientre mientras miraba a Sasuke que parecía hipnotizado por los movimientos de las manos de la pelirrosa que se acariciaba la pancita. Sakura esperaba que Sasuke la abrazara, que sonriera ampliamente y que le dijera cualquier cosa, que estaba feliz, que era asombroso pero en cambio miró a la enfermera con la cara serena.

— Disculpe ¿Ya puedo retirarme? — preguntó en una clase de transe con una ligera pinta de estar a punto de volver a desmayarse.

— Por supuesto. Aquí tiene, estas son unas radiografías que le hicimos para asegurarnos que no tuviera una contusión — dijo la enfermera entregándole el sobre.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó con cuidado por si llegaba a marearse de la cama, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que no le hubiera dicho nada, será la emoción pensó, seguramente es que estaba tan contento que no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, le daría tiempo. Así que juntos salieron de la enfermería.

— Su esposa tiene las medicinas que debe tomar, ya le di las indicaciones. Por cierto felicidades — dijo la mujer sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta del consultorio.

¿Esposa? Para Sakura eso sonaba bastante bien, Sakura Uchiha, o Sakura Haruno de Uchiha… si, eso era un sueño. Pero en cambio para Sasuke, aquello sonó demasiado rotundo, demasiado… repentino. ¿En verdad estaba listo para dar ese paso?

Sakura fantaseaba despierta con la vida que iba a tener, una vida perfecta donde no le faltaría nada, con un marido que la amaba, con un hijo hermoso, porque al ser de Sasuke y de ella tenía que ser precioso, y viviendo en una no muy grande, pero bellamente decorada casa. Sí, todo sonaba perfecto.

Pero Sasuke estaba haciendo números, pensaba en el momento exacto en que aquello pudo haber pasado, pensaba en que solo faltaban nueve meses o menos para que el bebe naciera, pensaba en que seguramente tendría que pedirle apoyo a sus padres, en que Sakura dejaría de estudiar, en que si no salía como él deseaba con su padre tendría que dejar de estudiar para trabajar, comenzó a hacer demasiadas especulaciones, desgraciadamente todo iba para el mismo lado. Él no estaba listo para eso.

— Los chicos nos esperan en la alberca — comentó Sakura cuando llegaron al lobi — ¿Te encuentras bien? — indagó Sakura al ver que Sasuke se detenía.

— ¿No crees que tenemos que hablar? — indagó Sasuke.

— ¿Y qué hay que hablar? — preguntó Sakura luciendo bastante desentendida. Ella no pensó que tendrían que hablar, ella solo estaba esperando a que Sasuke gritara de la emoción cuando se le pasara el shock, en que la iba a abrazar y que iban a hacer una vida juntos, que se iban a casar y sobre todo, que jamás volvería a pensar en Tenten.

— ¿Qué hay que hablar? — repitió incrédulo Sasuke — ¡Hay demasiadas cosas para hablar! — exclamó.

— No grites — pidió Sakura avergonzada.

— Lo lamento, estoy bastante confundido ahora.

¿Confundido? No se suponía que tendría que estar confundido, se suponía que tenía que estar… contento. Pero esa no era la cara de un hombre contento.

Sakura trago saliva y asintió. Aquello le dolía, le dolía que Sasuke no reaccionara de la manera que quería, pero no podía rendirse, su bebe estaba en el medio de aquello, y si hablar iba a hacer que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo maravilloso que era todo eso, entonces lo haría, se aguantaría el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho al ver esa inexpresiva cara de Sasuke, porque sabía que no iba a durar mucho, ella estaba segura que en cuanto hablaran, todo iba a ser como se suponía que tenía que ser.

El elevador se abrió antes de que Sasuke lograra oprimir el botón y tomados de la mano sonriéndose mutuamente aparecieron Temari y Neji.

— Buenos días — saludó Temari — ¿Cómo se…?

Sasuke ignoró que la chica había hablado, en cuanto la pareja se bajó del elevador el azabache y su novia subieron, Sakura miraba hacia el piso prensando en quien sabe qué, y Sasuke simplemente parecía ido, como un zombi, como si aquello que estaba ahí solo fuera el cascaron de Sasuke, mientras que su mente se encontraba en un lugar lejano.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntó Neji cuando la puerta se cerró.

— No lo sé — dijo Temari pensativa.

— Como sea — desvió Neji el tema — ¿Vas a querer comer aquí abajo o prefieres pedir servicio al cuarto como con el desayuno?

— Creí que bajábamos a comer — comentó Temari.

— No, bajamos a saludar a los demás para que no pensaran que habíamos muerto ¿recuerdas?

— Claro, claro. Vallamos a eso.

. . .

— Así que embarazada — comentaba asombrado Naruto.

El rubio aun no podía concebir como era que las chicas sabían y él que se suponía ser el mejor amigo de Sakura no, Tenten le decía que era solo porque el también era amigo de Sasuke, y si, era cierto, era probable que fuera aun mas amigo de Sasuke que de Sakura, pero aun así, Naruto sentía que él debía de haberse enterado antes, y no cuando lo hizo todo el mundo.

— No te sientas mal — dijo Ino — después de todo Sasuke también se acaba de enterar.

— ¿Pero cómo fue? — preguntó Konan.

— Yo creo que tu sabes perfectamente como fue — dijo con ironía Yahiko sonriendo pícaramente.

— Si pero. ¿Es que no usaron protección? Porque por la reacción que Sasuke tuvo no veo como eso pudo haber sido planeado — dijo Konan.

— ¿Cómo se encontrara Sasuke? — Se preguntó Naruto mirando su celular, y casi como arte de magia un mensaje apareció en el — es de Sasuke… está bien, pero él y Sakura van a hablar a solas.

— Y no quiere que los molesten — agrego Ino que también estaba leyendo un mensaje que le había mandado Sakura — me pregunto si todo está realmente bien.

— El dijo "estoy bien" — comentó Shikamaru — no "todo está bien".

— Es cierto dattebayo.

— Pensemos positivo — interrumpió Lee apareciendo de la nada escurriendo agua — ¡Ellos dos estarán bien! Es solo que Sasuke-kun tiene dificultad en procesar los datos ¡pero al final verán como todo sale bien!

— ¿Ustedes creen que Sasuke sea del tipo que abandona a un hijo? — indago Sai. Naruto simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, y es que el rubio se sentía personalmente ofendido de que tan siquiera le hubiera pasado por la mente a Sai que su mejor amigo podría hacer una cosa como esa.

— No lo creo — dijo rotundamente Juugo — mas bien, estoy seguro de que no lo es.

— Entiéndanlo — comentó Naruto — es demasiado para procesar ¿Qué pasaría si les dijeran lo mismo? ¿A esta edad? Sasuke puede ser muy listo y hacerse el que no le afecta nada, pero en el fondo es como todos nosotros, inseguro sobre su futuro, y el saber que además de ti tendrás que cuidar a otra boca tan pronto, es algo alarmante.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Naruto, algunos más que otros, Shikamaru simplemente sonreía mirando al rubio. En momentos como estos se notaba lo que había madurado, aun que luchaba por ocultarlo porque no le gustaba mucho su personalidad de ahora y pensaba que era aburrida, no podía ocultar para siempre que aquel chico hiperactivo de la secundaria e instituto estaba siendo reemplazado lentamente por un nuevo Naruto, que si bien era divertido y alegre, no era tan cabezota como el anterior.

— Tienes razón — Suigetsu interrumpió el silencio — Ellos están pasando por un momento importante en sus vidas ¡y nosotros tenemos que apoyarlos!

— Unos más que otros — dijo Deidara desinteresado levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la alberca.

— Perdónenlo, ya saben cómo es con Sasuke — se disculpó Konan.

— Lo entendemos — dijo Naruto — después de lo del instituto es comprensible. Aun que Sasuke ya no es el mismo.

— Deidara es muy cabezota — agregó Yahiko.

De nuevo algo que Tenten no entendía ¿Cómo era posible vivir así? Se sentía como si todo el mundo conociera un secreto y no quisieran decírselo, porque cada vez que preguntaba de que hablaban le decían que le dirían después, y al final el después nunca llegaba.

— Buenos días — saludó Suigetsu con un tono sugerente mirando a los recién llegados.

— Buenos días — saludaron Temari y Neji acercándose a la mesa.

— ¿Durmieron bien? — preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa picara, Temari se sonrojo y Neji oculto su incomodidad.

— ¡No quiero saber! — exclamó Kankuro de pronto levantándose de la mesa, Temari lo miró como a un vil loco — ¿Qué? Eres mi hermana, no quiero enterarme ni de broma de tu vida sexual.

— Pues yo me vengo enterando de la tuya desde que llevas a chicas a la casa — comentó Temari cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja — ¿A mi quien me cuida de los traumas?

— Chicos ¡Es Kiba! — exclamó Lee apuntando hacia la salida del hotel por donde iba llegando a la alberca Kiba. Tenía puesto unos lentes de sol, y un traje de baño rojo, además de eso solo tenía unas sandalias negras y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días plebeyos — saludó en un tono indulgente pero claramente fingido — ¿Cómo andan? — volvió a preguntar regresando al tono que usualmente usa.

— ¿Cómo estas tu? — indagó Ino — ¿Qué tal la noche?

Kankuro se sentó de regreso en la silla intrigado.

— Me fue muy bien — dijo Kiba — no les diré detalles, pero… bueno… yo ya no soy, ya saben.

— ¡Ni quien quiera saber! — exclamó Temari con repulsión.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo eras? — indagó Yahiko sorprendido.

— Sep.

— ¿Y quién fue tu primera? — pregunto Suigetsu desinteresado en la plática pero curioso al ver la expresión de Temari.

— ¿Pueden hablar de eso en otro lado? — imploró Ino, Sai simplemente rió.

— No fue una ¡Fueron dos! — exclamó Kiba mostrando dos dedos de su mano derecha levantados — fue increíble ¡lo mejor! Y lo mejor de todo fue que ¡Fue doble!

— ¿También te cobraron doble? — preguntó Sa con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ja, ja, mira como me rio. Esas chicas se acostaron conmigo por gusto ¡Por placer!

— Yo no entiendo a las de Suna — comentó Ino.

— Yo pensaba que las entendía — agrego Temari.

— Yo sé lo que pasa — dijo Tenten. Todos la miraron en espera de respuesta — Bueno, es que aquí a Kiba nadie lo conoce — dijo Tenten con un tono sabiondo — verán, la fama de Kiba en konoha es la que no lo deja conseguir a una chica, porque admítanlo chicas, no está nada mal.

— Eso, aliméntale el ego dattebayo.

— Bueno — siguió Tenten — agregándole que no le conocen, aquí los chicos son un asco.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó Kankuro.

— Vamos Kankuro ¿tú de dónde eres? — le pregunto Tenten — a lo mejor naciste en Suna pero tus padres son del extranjero ¿no?

— Bueno si — razonó Kankuro — supongo que sí.

— Los chicos natales de aquí, son la razón que no haya tenido novio en todo lo que viví aquí — confesó Tenten.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido otra vez — dijo Sai intentando sonar gracioso.

. . .

— Entonces…

— Entonces — repitió Sasuke.

Ambos chicos estaban en la habitación del uchiha, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, pero Sasuke miraba el suelo con los dedos de las manos entrelazadas y Sakura lo miraba a él, preguntándose cuando caería en cuenta de que iba a ser papa.

— Sasuke ¿no estás feliz? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

— ¿Feliz? — murmuró Sasuke mirando a Sakura — voy a tener un bebe contigo. — Eso le sonó a Sakura que no, que no estaba feliz, y se sintió dolida — estoy feliz — afirmó acercando una mano a la mejilla de Sakura y acariciándola — es solo que esto es demasiado para procesar.

¿Qué había que procesar? Iban a ser papas, él iba a ser papá de su hijo y aun así parecía que en lugar de haberle dicho eso, Sakura le hubiera dicho que una maldita bomba atómica iba a caer en Konoha. Era como si Sasuke mirara ante el algo inevitable, pero nada placentero.

— No te creo — declaró rotunda Sakura — no creo que estés feliz.

— Sakura compréndeme — pidió Sasuke retirando su mano de la mejilla de la chica y mirándola de frente — voy a ser padre, padre joven. Y, aun no termino mis estudios, apenas comienzo. Tendré que decirle a mi padre y temo de su reacción, él siempre esperó que hiciera las cosas bien, que me casara luego de terminar mis estudios que liderara algunas compañías, y que entonces cuando todo fuera estable tuviera un hijo. No así.

— ¿Y crees que esto es fácil para mí? — preguntó Sakura comenzando a llorar, Sasuke pensó por un instante que ella así lo hacía lucir, como si todo en su mundito fuera perfecto. Pero él no iba a decir eso — Yo también tengo que abandonar mis sueños Sasuke ¿lo de ser doctora? ¡Ya no va a ser posible! Tendré que cuidar a un bebe, y cuidar la casa, y seguramente no podre estudiar hasta después ¿y mis padres? ¿Crees que no tengo que enfrentarlos? Seguramente me van a echar de la casa, ¿pero me ves quejándome de ello? No, porque yo se que vamos a salir adelante, porque juntos tu y yo podemos hacerlo todo.

— No estoy tan seguro — dijo Sasuke poco después de que ella terminara de hablar.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados el corazón, y con todo ese dolor en el pecho comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces Sasuke? ¿Qué?

— Primero la prueba de sangre. Mañana temprano.

Sakura suspiro entrecortadamente aun con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración agitada. Asintió ante aquellas palabras y entonces se levantó. Sasuke la miro en silencio.

— I-iré… a mi hab-bitacio-on… — comunicó entrecortadamente saliendo del cuarto.

No podía evitarlo, pero esperaba que al salir de esa puerta Sasuke corriera hacia ella y la abrazara diciéndole que todo era una broma. Que confiaba en ellos y sabía que todo estaría bien.

Pero eso no sucedió.

. . .

Naruto golpeteaba el suelo con la punta del pie con desesperación ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No sabía exactamente, pero le parecía una eternidad. Él no era experto en esos temas, pero ¿esa platica tenía que durar tanto? Él necesitaba ver a sus amigos y comprobar que estaban bien. Necesitaba ver que creían que podían salir adelante, porque si ellos lo creían entonces él también, y los apoyaría en todo lo que necesitasen. Pero si no lo creían… entonces también los apoyaría ¡Deberás que si! No iba a dejar solos a sus mejores amigos.

No iba a dejar solo a Sasuke otra vez.

— ¿Y si nos metemos todos al agua? — sugirió de pronto Kankuro interrumpiendo el silencio, entre Naruto, y las chicas estaban creando un ambiente bastante depresivo, estresante. Él ya no lo soportaba. — Digo, para limar un poco las asperezas que estamos muy tensos por aquí.

— A mi me parece bien — dijo Kiba levantándose de la silla — De hecho el agua se mira bastante bien.

— Y lo está — comentó Deidara acercándose a la mesa, su cabello rubio goteaba al igual que su traje de baño. — ¿Se van a meter?

— ¡Tienen que meterse chicos! — Gritó desde la alberca Lee subiendo el pulgar.

Varios comenzaron a sonreír y levantarse, Konan y Yahiko le hicieron segunda inmediatamente a Deidara y Lee, ambos tomaron de los brazos al rubio y lo cargaron de regreso al agua mientras este gritaba que lo soltaran, justo cuando dio el grito mas fuerte lo lanzaron con fuerza al agua y enseguida ellos de bombita. Sai e Ino se levantaron pero para ir al jacuzzi de donde acababa de salir una pareja, llevaban esperando toda la mañana. Suigetsu se lanzó al agua ya que miró despejado y Juugo lo siguió salpicándolos a todos con su clavado, pronto comenzaron guerras de agua y Kankuro y Kiba no esperaron mas para unírseles.

Hinata y Tenten casi al mismo tiempo miraron a Naruto que parecía muy preocupado, casi como si ese hijo fuese suyo. Tenten sonrió, se notaba como quería a su amigo y seguramente sabia que a pesar de que un bebe es de cierta manera una buena noticia, Sasuke estaba pasando un mal rato en ese momento.

— ¿Vamos a caminar a la playa? — Le propuso Neji a Temari intentando ser romántico, Temari solo sonrió y asintió.

— Ahora regresamos — dijo la rubia levantándose acompañada de su chico.

Al final solamente Tenten, Hinata, Naruto y Shikamaru quedaron en la mesa. Shikamaru recargó los brazos sobre la mesa y suspiro, aquel silencio la había aburrido demasiado.

— Naruto — dijo de pronto Tenten — ¿Qué paso con Deidara y Sasuke?

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces intentando entender a que venía eso, no era que no supiera, simplemente no había estado pensando en eso, y ahora le descolocaba un poco.

— Tu te has quedado en cero con varias cosas que hemos dicho desde que llegaste ¿cierto? — inquirió Shikamaru sonriendo ladinamente.

— Eh… sí, bueno. Es que me dicen que me dirán después pero nunca lo hacen. — Tenten se alzó de hombros — creo que jamás lo sabré.

— No es que sea un secreto tampoco dattebayo. Pero son historias que van para largo, es mejor contarlas con tranquilidad.

— Es algo que ahora no tenemos. Al parecer — agregó Shikamaru.

Eso decían siempre.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente a Tenten, de una manera que le hizo saber a la chica que ella se encargaría de contarle pronto. Tenten esperaba que ese día llegara antes de que comenzaran a salirle canas.

— ¡En la madre! — Gritó de pronto Kiba saliendo del agua.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kankuro saliendo detrás de él, Tenten se levanto a ver que sucedía al igual que Naruto.

— Kiba ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Konan saliendo también.

— ¿Es que te has lastimado? — indagó Hinata preocupada acudiendo a socorrer a su amigo que había agarrado una toalla y muy desvergonzadamente se había bajado el traje de bajo a media nalga cubriéndoselo con la toalla y presionando.

— No se — respondió secándose la parte trasera — Es que mi parte baja de la espalda me arde desde hace rato.

— A ver — dijo Shikamaru acercándose.

— ¡Eh no seas gay! — exclamó Kiba alejándose.

— Ahh menudo rollo. No seas imbécil, ayer fuiste de fiesta, tomaste, y te quedaste dormido en la casa de unas extrañas. Voy a revisar que no te hayan hecho nada raro.

Kiba con recelo asintió. Entonces Shikamaru se coloco detrás de él y el chico se descubrió parcialmente la toalla, Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido al instante, los demás chicos se acercaron también a ver que era. Lucieron sorprendidos en ese momento pero enseguida… rompieron en risas.

— ¿Qué? — indagó Konan — ¿De qué se ríen tanto?

— El… jajaja… no puede — Yahiko intentaba articular palabras pero no lo lograba.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kiba alarmado — ¡¿Qué tengo?

— Nada jajaja… — decía Kankuro.

— A ver — Tenten se acerco a la espalda de Kiba mientras los demás chicos se alejaban.

— ¿Qué tengo?

— Oh dios…

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tengo? — repitió el chico alarmado.

— "Inserte monedas aquí" — dijo Tenten de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kiba extrañado.

— Ahora entenderás jajajaja — Naruto aun no podía parar de reír, pero aun así tomo su cámara y tomo una foto de la parte trasera de Kiba — mira.

Cuando le mostraron la imagen a Kiba el no pudo más que abrir la boca de par en par.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — preguntó Hinata tomando la cámara y observando. Se quedo sin palabras.

Y es que en el trasero de Kiba tenía tatuadas las palabras "inserte monedas aquí" con una flecha apuntando hacia el trasero del chico, justo en la rayita.

— Ya fuera de broma — comenzó a decir Shikamaru — tienes que ir a revisarte eso, no se te vaya a infectar por el cloro.

— Maldición ¿Cómo fue que me hice esto? — gruñó el chico perro subiéndose el short.

— Seguramente fueron esas chicas — respondió Hinata en un murmuro ligeramente sonrojada.

— No había necesidad de que miraras mi trasero — comentó avergonzado Kiba.

— Vamos — dijo Hinata sonriendo — yo te acompaño a la enfermería.

— Oigan ¿A dónde fue Ino? — preguntó Naruto de pronto al ver que Sai estaba solo quedándose dormido en el jacuzzi.

— Me parece que se fue para adentro hace un momento — comentó Yahiko entrando de regreso a la alberca.

— Tal vez valla a ver a Sakura — dijo Tenten — tendrías que ir con Sasuke ¿no crees? — Naruto asintió levemente. — Vamos yo te acompaño.

— No — interrumpió Shikamaru jalando del brazo a Tenten para que no avanzara — tu me debes un masaje.

* * *

><p>La escena de Sasuke y su papá fue mas como referencia a como un niño que creia en esas cosas termino asi xD bueno cosas mias. habra recuerdos y sueños mas seguidos, o eso es lo que planeo al menos uno que otro pondre.<p>

espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review a pesar de que los avandone un tiempo :3

aqui les dejo este link http : / mara-sama15 . blogspot . mx /2012/05/y-vivieron-felices-para-siempre-o-no . html (junten espacios o revisen mi blog Mara-sama15)

es para un One-shot que escribi, es un cuento que me dejaron para una tarea, si se quieren entretener un rato y leer algo que te deja un mensaje leanlo, se los agradeceria n_n

gracias por comentar!


	22. Masajes y mal entendidos

****Primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo horrible este mes y no habia podido escribir nada, asi que este capitulo es mas o menos corto.

Ahora, no se que dije que intentaria abarcar para este capitulo pero seguro que no puse muchas cosas interesantes, mas que nada una situacion de Sasuke, la manera de pensar de Sakura o parte de ella, y un momento entre tenten y shikamaru.

espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Masajes y mal entendidos<strong>

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — preguntó curiosa Tenten mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Shikamaru, el chico la tenía tomada de la muñeca e iba caminando delante de ella a paso firme y veloz. Ya se habían alejado un poco de la alberca grande y llegaban a las áreas donde se encuentran jacuzzis burbujeantes llenos de parejas abrazadas.

— ¿Sabías que aquí hay un área de relajación? — dijo Shikamaru como cambiando de tema, Tenten arqueó una ceja y negó. — Bueno, hoy en la mañana Juugo mencionó que antes de irnos tendríamos que visitar esas áreas. Aun que luego Suigetsu comentó que aun no estaban del todo disponibles.

— Aja… ¿y? — Tenten miró como Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente con un deje de burla.

— Pues… — dieron la vuelta en una esquina, llegando a la parte trasera del hotel, una que se encontraba en la playa. — mira.

Aquel lugar estaba de cierta manera en construcción. Tenten podía saberlo ya que a lo lejos se miraba una pila de tablas de maderas y otras cosas. Pero definitivamente lo poco que había estaba bastante lindo. Era uno de esos clásicos cuartos de relajación que se miran en la tele, incluso a lo lejos se lograba mirar un pequeño baño de madera con un agujero en forma de luna en la puerta. Era un lugar lleno de pasto, rocas y cosas naturales, especial para la meditación, y con el ruido relajante de las olas al chocar contra la orilla y las piedras. En la arena de la playa había algo mas, varias tiendas blancas, cuya tela se mecía con la fresca brisa salada.

— ¿Qué son esas tiendas? Parecen que son para acampar — comentó Tenten mientras ella y Shikamaru seguían avanzando esta vez más tranquilamente por la arena.

— Son para dar masajes — declaró Shikamaru acercándose a una — y aquí, me darás mi masaje.

El chico soltó la mano de su amiga y abrió una de las paredes de la tienda, todo estaba cubierto, con cuatro paredes de tela, y solo había una entrada, aun que claro, siempre se podía entrar por debajo de las paredes. Shikamaru sostuvo la tela en alto para dejar pasar a Tenten, que sorprendida observó como en aquel lugar habían todos los artefactos necesarios para dar un buen masaje.

Una camilla especial, con sabanas blancas. Bajo la cual habían varios trastes hondos, en uno de ellos había toallas, en otro piedras lisas color negro, y en una última varios productos de botella de plástico. Al lado de la camilla había una mesa de madera bien colocada en el suelo sobre la cual se encontraba una jarra de agua, y algo lejos de ahí en el suelo una especie de parrilla con madera, pero sin estar prendida.

— No necesitas darme un masaje profesional — explicó el chico sobándose el hombro izquierdo y haciendo un gesto de dolor — solo ayúdame con estos nudos.

— Está bien — contestó despreocupadamente Tenten sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando — ¡Espera! ¿Qué clase de masaje quieres? No querrás que yo…

— No ¡Dios no!

— ¿Entonces porque te quitas la camisa? — la chica lo apuntaba extrañada mientras Shikamaru tenía su medio abdomen descubierto.

— Si me vas a dar un masaje, me lo vas a dar bien.

— Pero dijiste…

— Dije _no profesional_… pero ¿Cómo me vas a dar un masaje con la camiseta puesta?

— E-eh… supongo.

Entonces Tenten desvió la mirada hacia la jarra de agua. No era que jamás hubiera mirado el abdomen de un chico, de hecho, ya había mirado antes del de Shikamaru, la tarde anterior cuando estuvieron en los juegos de agua. Pero es que ese no era el problema. El problema era que Shikamaru iba a estar medio desnudo frente a ella… solos.

— Pásame una toalla de allá abajo — dijo el chico apuntando bajo la cama.

Tenten obedeció, se inclinó y tomó una de las toallas grandes pasándosela a Shikamaru sin verlo, con un ligero sonrojo marcado en el rostro. Shikamaru sonreía divertido, no se burlaba, estaba realmente divertido. Disfrutaba de aquello, de mirar la pena que tenia Tenten en el rostro.

— ¿Vas a quitarte también los pantalones? — indagó la chica volteando a ver, solo para encontrarse con que Shikamaru iba ya con el short a medio muslo. Desvió rápidamente la mirada — no tenía que haber visto eso — susurró avergonzada.

— Eh… no pensé que fueses a voltear — comentó avergonzado Shikamaru a su vez, diablos, parecía que Tenten había tenido un pequeño vistazo a su "amiguin" menos mal que tenía el bóxer puesto. Mejor se apresuraba a envolverse con aquella toalla.

Tenten solo se volteó vocalizando la expresión "wow" sin que Shikamaru la mirara — Aquí no entra mucho aire — comentó Tenten, la verdad es que quería distraerse de aquel ligero calentón que le había dado.

— Si, pero se está bien — respondió Shikamaru. — listo, ya estoy listo.

Cuando Tenten se giro, esperaba verlo ya acostado y ella lista para comenzar, pero en cambio lo encontró sentado y mirándola con media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió.

— Nada — dijo el chico rápidamente riendo entre dientes.

— Vale, entonces acuéstate — dijo ella sonriendo de lado justo como él.

— Si no sabes no hay problema, tu solo haz tu mejor intento.

— A callar, inhala exhala e intenta relajarte. Tu deja que yo haga mi magia.

Lo próximo que sintió Shikamaru fue algo húmedo calendo en su espalda desnuda, y las manos de Tenten masajeando sin titubear y con firmeza.

— ¿Alguna vez mencione que mi abuelo hacia masajes? — indagó Tenten, entonces Shikamaru son poder evitarlo gimió ligeramente — supongo que no — dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa — tienes mucha tención aquí…

— ¡Ahh! Joder Tenten, sí que eres buena…

— Lo sé querido lo sé…

Fuera de la carpa Temari y Neji se habían quedado con la boca entre abierta y los ojos desorbitados ¿Qué era lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo ahí dentro? Definitivamente, no debieron acercarse a saludar.

— Ahí… si, justo ahí — se escuchaba decir a Shikamaru.

— Prepárate…

— ¡Ahhh!

Temari tragó saliva y miró a Neji apenada.

— ¿Quieres ir de regreso con los demas? — propuso el chico, y ella asintió mecánicamente.

Era mejor dejarlos solos.

— Pensaba que esto se comenzaba con más delicadeza — comentó Shikamaru.

— Si bueno, es que lo estoy haciendo delicadamente, pero tu estas muy tenso y te duele más.

— No, si yo no lo describiría como dolor.

— No te preocupes, que esto está por comenzar…

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los chillidos reprimidos de Shikamaru. Pero el chico tuvo que reaccionar cuando sintió que le tomaban por la coleta.

— ¡Eh! — el movimiento fue por instinto, se giró y quedo mirando de frente a Tenten, tal vez demasiado cerca. — ¿Qué haces?

— Pensé que estarías más cómodo con el cabello suelto — comentó la chica alejándose un paso.

— E-eh… claro… es que…no me gusta que me toquen el cabello.

— Estas peor que una chica — se rió Tenten — quítatela tú y acuéstate.

Shikamaru solo rió un poco. No era que no le gustase que tocaran su cabello, era más bien que desde la cabeza hasta los hombros, Shikamaru era muy sensible, y un roce tan silencioso y delicado como el de Tenten le había dado cosquilleos.

. . .

— Tranquila…

Esa era probablemente la milésima vez que le decía a Sakura que se tranquilizara, que no le hacía bien al bebe. Pero su pobre amiga aun seguía llorando con fuerza en su pecho. Tenía que admitirlo, le daba pena. A Ino le daba muchísima pena verla así, en aquel estado, preocupadísima, estresada y muy triste por aquella situación. Y más pena le daba el que no pudiera hacer nada, más que acariciarle el cabello y sobarle la espalda mientras ella se abrazaba tan fuerte a ella que casi sentía sus costillas ceder ante la presión.

Había llegado hace unos momentos al cuarto, y la había encontrado en una situación bastante extraña. Sakura parecía de cuerpo presente y mente ausente, con los ojos opacos mirando directamente a la pared pelada mientras era un ovillo en la cama. Estaba de lado, por lo que las lágrimas que salían lentamente de sus ojos se escurrían otra vez de su nariz y sus labios, dejando que su lengua probara lo salado de sus lágrimas. En cuanto entró Ino dijo su nombre, despacio en un susurro intentando con toda la sutileza posible sacarla de ese transe en el que se encontraba. Se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó sobre ella con la misma delicadeza, continuando llamándola por su nombre. Pero ella parecía muy distante, su mente estaba en lugares muy lejanos en ese momento.

Y como si le hubiesen hecho un bypass de pronto reaccionó, comenzó a gemir y llorar, primero quedamente y luego mas histérica, levantándose de golpe y abrazándose fuertemente de Ino quien casi se cae de la cama por aquello. Desde ese momento no decía nada, solo lloraba, e Ino sentía ganas de llorar con ella por la impotencia que sentía. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había pasado y ya sentía que odiaba a Sasuke.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Sakura logró calmarse y al final Ino le sirvió agua de una jarra sobre la cómoda, al terminarse la última gota de agua de aquel vaso, Sakura se tranquilizó.

— Lo lamento — dijo algo ronca de tanto llorar, tenía los ojos hinchados, y las mejillas sonrojadas, además de el maquillaje corrido ligeramente.

— No — interrumpió Ino — no tienes nada de que disculparte — dijo tomando el vaso y dejándolo en la cómoda para luego tomar las manos de Sakura con las suyas — las amigas estamos en las buenas y en las malas.

— Pero te moje tu camisa.

— Ya te pasare la cuenta de la tintorería — bromeó ella con una ligera sonrisa. Sakura sonrió ligeramente, desvaneciéndose la sonrisa al instante. — No quiero forzarte a decirme que pasó — dijo Ino con voz baja — Pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti.

— No es tan grave.— susurró Sakura tragando saliva — Es solo que Sasuke-kun… él no me quiere.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó incrédula Ino. — ¿él dijo eso?

— B-bueno… no, el no lo dijo así con palabras. Pero siento que es así — ino suspiro olivada, aquello podía ser solo sobreactuación de Sakura — Sabes… no estaba feliz cuando se lo dije… él estaba bastante preocupado, y se miraba asustado.

— Pero querida, eso es normal… él no se esperaba eso.

— Pero… aun así, le duró mucho el susto. — Sakura se puso seria de pronto, pero no sería preocupante como hace unos momentos, ahora se miraba bastante lucida y decidida, miraba a Ino con más tranquilidad — Creo que él no quiere tener este hijo conmigo.

— ¿a qué te refieres contigo? — Ino ya tenía un buen tiempo de ser amiga de Sakura, y la conocía a la perfección, generalmente iba al punto y era directa, pero cuando la situación era muy difícil ella daba rodeos muy grandes, y aun así dentro de sus mismas oraciones venían las palabras claves de lo que quería decir.

— Quiero decir, que creo que le gusta alguien más. — Ino se quedo en silencio. Sakura no podía esperar que ella se creyera eso, después de todo desde que su amiga y Sasuke comenzaron a andar de novios el chico había cambiado bastante, era todo lo que Sakura quería en un hombre, un príncipe azul. Y él había cambiado por ella, eso decía mucho.

— Sakura, le guste alguien más o no — decía Ino seriamente — el chico tiene que hacerse responsable ¿entendido? Además, una cosa es un gustar y otra amar… y Sasuke te ama.

— Pero él no estaba feliz — chilló Sakura de nuevo — él, él… — tragó saliva e inhalo profundamente — él quiere estar seguro, mañana mismo haremos el examen de sangre, y creo que él desea que el bebe sea mentira. No confía en mí, no me cree.

— Sakura, no puedes estar así de molesta solo porque Sasuke no actuara de la manera en la que te imaginaste… yo se que uno se imagina la escena como de película con él abrazándote y dándote vueltas en el aire… pero no siempre es así — dijo amargamente — a veces las cosas no suceden como las imaginas. Y creo que eso lo sabes más que bien… — la pelirosa asintió rápidamente — entonces ¿Qué es lo que realmente te está poniendo así?

— Tengo miedo Ino ¿no lo entiendes? Seré algo boba con el amor pero no soy tonta, yo entiendo todo lo que conlleva tener un bebe ¡por dios que he ayudado a mi madre en la sala de partos! Se todo lo que se tiene que sufrir, lo que se sacrifica. Y me da miedo… ¡Miedo y coraje! Que Sasuke actué así ¿es que no se da cuenta que no solo es él el que pierde algo? Yo también dejaría una vida entera de sueños atrás de mi para mantener a este bebe ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué todo es dinero? Yo se que no todo es dinero, aun si no lo tuviera estaría preocupada… es que un bebe lo es todo ¡cuidados, sacrificios! ¡Todo! Y tengo miedo de que él no quiera asumir esta responsabilidad y me deje sola…

Ahora Sakura se encontraba respirando agitadamente, lo había soltado, lo había soltado todito. Todas esas frustraciones que tenia, no con las palabras que había dicho, pero si gritando, el gritar era bueno y aun mas cuando las lagrimas no son lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte descargar esa frustración. Hay muchos métodos para liberar la energía, y a veces las personas piensan que el llorar podría ser el último de ellos, pero Ino pensaba diferente, ella creía que el gritar y romper cosas era el ultimo método, el método definitivo, que si con eso no se te quitaban los enojos… entonces nada lo haría.

— Me siento mejor — susurró Sakura mientras agarraba aire de nuevo.

— Y ahora que te sientes mejor ¿Qué harás? — indagó Ino.

— Descansar — contestó Sakura — dormiré un rato, así acomodo mis ideas. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó extrañada Ino.

— Si Sasuke quiere tener este bebe conmigo, me parece muy bien, todo será como he querido. Pero si no quiere el bebe…

— No vayas a cometer una estupidez Sakura — Interrumpió Ino, ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba.

— No, no lo había pensado en serio. Solo que… ¿es bueno tener las posibilidades no? por si acaso.

Ino negaba lentamente mirando a su amiga, estaba claro que aquello seria lo último que haría, pero el que siquiera lo considerara… ella sabía de primera mano que se iba a arrepentir. Para Ino, el aborto nunca sería una opción. No otra vez.

. . .

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Naruto desde la entrada, ya a media habitación del cuarto de hotel.

— Pues ya estas adentro — comentó irónicamente Sasuke — siéntate.

Naruto se sentó al lado del uchiha quien parecía no saber exactamente a dónde mirar. Observaba las paredes, a él, la cama, al final se quedo mirándolo a Naruto.

— ¿Vienes a reprenderme? — indagó de pronto interrumpiendo el silencio.

— No veo porque lo haría dattebayo. Vengo a escucharte si quieres.

— Eso me gusta — dijo de pronto Sasuke haciendo una mueca extraña mientras asentía — que siempre estás ahí para los demás. Siempre estás ahí para mi, incondicionalmente. Como con lo de Orochimaru, jamás te rendiste ¿Cómo haces para querer proteger a alguien que te ignora y desprecia por tanto tiempo?

— Yo… todo ese tiempo confié en que el Sasuke que alguna vez conocí seguía ahí, enterrado bajo toda la basura que Orochimaru le daba. El pensar que mi amigo aun estaba ahí, encerrado en aquel cuerpo alienígena me mantenía luchando dattebayo. Y creo que aun que todo rastro de ti se hubiera ido… hubiera seguido luchando.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque — Naruto sonrió alegremente — el rostro me seguiría recordando los momentos con mi mejor amigo. — Sasuke se quedo en silencio por aquella tontería, claro que era él, siempre seria él a pesar de estar bajo influencias negativas, eso no tenía sentido — Siempre hay esperanza.

— Siempre hay opciones — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Naruto sonrió.

— Solo hay que mantener la mente abierta, y una actitud positiva — terminó por decir Sasuke mirando a Naruto, pero con la mente en algo mucho más lejano.

— Aun recuerdas aquello — sonrió alegre el rubio.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Creo que jamás me habían dicho algo tan profundo mientras me agarraban a golpes — dijo recriminándole.

— Jajaja, lo siento dattebayo.

— Ya es algo tarde para disculpas… además, no las necesito. Si no me hubieras dado tan fuerte yo creo que no hubiera reaccionado. Las palabras son importantes, pero también la manera en que las dicen.

— Si… algunas personas necesitan empujones más fuertes que otras dattebayo.

— Ahora no necesito un empujón — dijo de pronto Sasuke desanimándose — necesito una mano amiga.

— Conmigo tienes de todo, ya lo sabes. Empujones, patadas, manos… lo que quieras dattebayo. No por nada somos amigos.

— Los mejores amigos — agregó en voz baja Sasuke.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Nada…

— ¡Te he oído! Has dicho mejores amigos dattebayo.

— Vale, vale ¡Lo he hecho! ¿Contento? — Sasuke sonreía, a pesar de sentirse mal por la situación de ese momento, Naruto siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sonreír.

— Valla que sí, es muy difícil que digas eso dattebayo.

— Bueno, no hagas tanto drama — dijo con media sonrisa. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, Naruto sonriendo ligeramente pero con los ojos dudosos, quería preguntar, no podía evitarlo, después de lo de Orochimaru no podía evitar estar pendiente de todo lo que pasaba con Sasuke, quería estar seguro de que si algo igual volvía a pasar, el estaría preparado para detenerlo. — Creo que he cometido una tremenda estupidez.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — dijo sorprendido el rubio, se esperaba cualquier inicio menos ese. — ¿Por el bebe?

— No es el bebe, es Sakura — explicaba el chico suspirando — Me comporte como un reverendo idiota hace unos momentos… estaba tan, sorprendido y en shock que no medí mis palabras y tono de voz y termine hiriéndola.

— Sakura-chan es lista, ella entenderá —reflexionó Naruto.

— No, es que se que no lo hará… No fue mi grado normal de frialdad, fue uno… no sé como describirlo. Pero la mire muy herida.

— ¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?

— Es lo que no dije Naruto — comentó el aludido en un suspiro — deje que el suceso de Itachi me nublara la cabeza — Naruto abrió los ojos comprendiendo, ya se imaginaba que era lo que le había dicho su amigo a Sakura — mis comentarios fueron muy… fatalistas, pero es que ella no sabe lo que paso con mi hermano. No comprende porque mi actitud y la he lastimado.

— Entonces ¿vas a hablar con ella verdad?

No era una pregunta, Naruto estaba seguro que Sasuke hablaría con Sakura explicándole el suceso de Itachi. Lo que él quería preguntar verdaderamente era el "cuando" explicaría. Porque para Sasuke lo de Itachi había sido bastante perturbador, no había mucha gente que lo supiera pero era ese suceso el que había hecho que Sasuke cambiara a quien era ahora, una persona despreocupada pero trabajadora, alegre y bromista pero ligeramente fría. El amigo que tenía desde siempre con su frialdad ocasional no se había desvanecido por completo, pero aquella situación con su hermano lo habían cambiado así.

No había sido ni Sakura ni Naruto, porque el cambio de Sasuke había sucedido tiempo después de que lo de Orochimaru terminara. Los demás habían asumido que el cambio de Sasuke había sido gracias a Sakura, pero solo Naruto sabia cual era la verdad. Todo había sido gracias a Itachi.

— Le diré… pero no estoy seguro cuando. Es muy difícil hablar de ese tema para mí.

. . .

— Ya me siento más relajado — suspiraba Shikamaru.

Tenten podía sentir como poco a poco el chico dejaba de poner resistencia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como ella era la que se comenzaba a tensar.

— Para el siguiente me pondré más cómoda — comentó Tenten.

— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Antes de poder terminar la frase ya tenía a Tenten sobre él, no sentada completamente pero si sobre su trasero, el chico podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica sobre él, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Tenten se reacomodaban y comenzaban de nuevo con un masajeo tranquilo y relajante.

— ¿Cómo estas así? — preguntó Tenten con media sonrisa, por un momento al sentirla ahí Shikamaru se había paralizado pero ahora parecía hacerse a la idea.

— Bien ¿y tu cómo?

— Me gustaría sentarme en tu trasero — comentó ella con un ligero sonrojo — se mira cómodo y ésta posición me cansará rapido.

— Rento mi trasero como silla a 50 dólares la hora.

— ¡Pero qué carero! ¿Ni porque somos amigos?

— Bueno, te aplico el descuento de amigos 49 dólares la hora…

— Pues valla que eres duro negociador…

Ambos chicos reían de las tonterías que estaban diciendo.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a dar masajes?

Por lo que podía darse cuenta Tenten, Shikamaru estaba comenzando a relajarse de mas, pronto caería dormido.

— Mi abuelo — respondió ella cálidamente — él era muy bueno dando masajes. Se dedicó a eso un tiempo y luego lo dejó para trabajar en un taller mecánico. Cuando era niña el solía darme masajes… creía que con ellos el cuerpo se libraba de malas energías y así era como me curaban — rio entre dientes por el recuerdo — me daba un dolor de estomago y Tenten recibía un masaje, dolor de cabeza, y Tenten recibía un masaje. Mi abuelo estaba algo loco…

— ¿Mal de familia? — bromeó Shikamaru. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y ya casi sentía como se iba a los brazos de Morfeo.

— Jajaja… supongo que sí.

— ¿Y aprendiste solo con recibirlos? — este era un murmuro más que un dialogo en sí.

— Mi abuelo me hacia darle masajes a él, mi abuela nunca quiso hacerlo, no tenia mano para ello. Pero él decía que yo sí. Al final quería que pensara que era tan buena como él así que solía leer sus libros de técnicas para masajear…

Tenten sonrió, la respiración de Shikamaru había cambiado, ahora se encontraba dormido. Seguramente ni aun que quisiera se levantaría. Con cuidado la chica se quitó de encima y se estiró. ¿Qué haría mientras su amigo estuviera durmiendo?

Pensó en salir, seguramente Neji y Temari estarían paseando por la playa como habían dicho, así que se puso las sandalias de nuevo y abrió la carpa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? — preguntó en un susurro Tenten saliendo de la carpa y bajando la tela para que quedara cerrado.

Frente a ella estaban todos menos Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Naruto. Todos tenían una cara inquisitiva, Kankuro la miraba con una sonrisa picara, Hinata estaba algo sonrojada, Kiba alzaba el pulgar como orgulloso, Temari y Neji estaban ligeramente sonrojados, parecían apenados.

— Lo lamentamos Tenten — habló Temari — pero es que ellos insistieron y…

— ¿De qué hablan? ― preguntó en voz baja, miró de reojo la carpa y luego a ellos — Shikamaru está dormido, vamos a otro lado para no despertarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar, y Kiba le paso el brazo por los hombros a Tenten.

— Bien hecho chica, la verdad no me lo esperaba, está bien que Shikamaru y tú se hayan hecho unidos últimamente pero no me lo esperaba. Pensé que era algo mas unilateral.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De lo que has hecho haya dentro — habló Kankuro pasando su brazo por la cintura de Tenten, la chica se sentía como un matón con dos putas a sus lados. Rió entre dientes por el pensamiento, lo que los chicos interpretaron como vergüenza.

— Pues Shikamaru ha dicho que soy bastante buena — comentó Tenten tranquila.

— ¡Tenten! — gritó Lee separando a ambos chicos de sus costados — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan abiertamente? ¡Esas cosas son privadas!

— ¿Pero por qué? Se miró que lo disfruto… cuando quieran les hayo uno — dijo mirando a los chicos quienes se sonrojaron ligeramente y sonrieron.

— ¡Tenten! — grito Neji esta vez abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¿Qué? Si quieres a ti también te hago uno.

— ¡Tenten! — esta vez gritaron Temari, Lee y Neji al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo puedes ofrecer esas cosas? — dijo Temari avergonzada —¡Y a mi novio!

— Si Tenten no me yo esperaba de ti — comentó Hinata en voz baja.

— Eh ¿y a mí también me harás uno cierto? — inquirió Suigetsu con cara de pervertido.

— A ver… ¿de qué demonios creen que estoy hablando? — la cara del chico no le había gustado nada, se sentía extraña ¿es que no estaba entendiendo algo?

— Pues de lo que has hecho — dijo Konan — de lo que has hecho con Shikamaru.

— Pero… ¿Qué creen que he hecho? — las caras sonrisas de la mayoría se curvaron de una manera extraña, Tenten se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, sentía que tenía tan caliente la cabeza que le iba a estallar — ¡Pervertidos!

— ¿Nosotros? ¡Si has sido tú la que lo has ofrecido a todos hmm! — exclamo Deidara.

— ¡No! yo le he dado un masaje a Shikamaru MA-SA-JE…

Todos quedaron en silencio mirándola, parecían procesar los datos.

— Ahh — suspiró Neji — y creí…

— Nosotros pensamos — agregó Temari.

— Ahhh — dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — murmuró Shikamaru desde la entrada de la tienda.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, era la primera vez que Tenten le daba un buen vistazo desde que se metieron ahí, estaba algo sudoroso, con pequeñas perlitas de sudor en sus brazos, el cabello caía sobre sus hombros y lucia bien relajado. Lo que Hinata miro antes que nada fue la toalla que estaba sosteniendo el chico en su cadera.

— ¿Tu traes algo bajo eso verdad? — indagó Yahiko.

— Por supuesto, pero no quiero andarlo mostrando. Y ¿Por qué el alboroto?

— Pregúntales — exageró Tenten medio en broma — ¡Pregúntales las porquerías que pensaron!

* * *

><p>Bueno, al contrario de todas las cosas que han quedado sin revolver a lo largo del fic (que llegaran a su tiempo tranquilos) el asunto de itachi y por qué Sasuke cambio se resuelve en el siguiente capitulo por lo que probablemente me centre mas en sakura y sasuke que en los demas.<p>

Espero poder tener el capitulo la proxima semana, seguramente tambien en sabado a la madrugada, ya sali de vacaciones y parece que mi inspiración esta regresando.

Gracias por sus comentarios


	23. La historia de Itachi

Uhhu he llegado yo de nuevo.

Se que dije que este capitulo principalmente se trataria de la historia de Itachi, pero termine agregando tambien bastante de la nueva amistad entre Tenten y Sasuke, como él la mira a ella.

Por lo pronto me enfoco en eso, en Sasuke, pero ahora que ya han regresado a Konoha puedo darle mas importancia a otras cosas.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>La historia de Itachi<strong>

Sasuke había decidido que no hablaría con Sakura hasta que pudiera hacerlo completamente solos y sin presiones. Enseguida él y Naruto bajaron a encontrarse con los demás que parecían bastante entretenidos burlándose de una muy sonrojada Tenten.

— ¡Oh vamos! — exclamó la chica — Si lo hice con la mayor inocencia del mundo ¡Que iba a saber yo que pensaban esas cosas! — Y todos volvieron a reír, pero Shikamaru se silenció y miró hacia un punto detrás de ella. Tenten notando esto se giró sobre sí misma para ver hacia atrás — ¡Sasuke, Naruto! — gritó saludándolos animadamente, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de ese modo, y estaba realmente aliviada de que llegando esos dos, ya tendrían algo más de que hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó el azabache mirando a Tenten con media sonrisa y luego a Kiba que era el que parecía que no podía detener la risa.

— No, nada. ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

— Vamos Tenten ríete un poco con ello, ¡Shikamaru se ríe! — exclamó Kankuro apuntando al aludido.

— Si se ríe, se ríe de mi vergüenza.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? — indagó el rubio alzando una ceja interrogativo.

— Solo que Tenten le hizo un "rapidito" a Shikamaru — instantáneamente los aludidos se sonrojaron.

— ¿Cómo? — tartamudeó extrañado Sasuke — ¿Eso es algo de lo que se tengan que enterar todos?

— No era nada de eso — replicó Tenten mirando mal a Kiba quien había hablado anteriormente — estaba dándole un masaje y estos mal interpretaron.

— Ah, de esos masajes. Pues que suertes que tienes dattebayo — dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru sin hacer burla y sentándose al lado de Konan en la mesa.

— No fueron de esos masajes Naruto — dijo Shikamaru algo fastidiado imaginándose lo que el rubio había pensado.

— No, si ya se.

— Es que antes en la prepa le daba varios a Naruto — dijo Tenten restándole importancia.

— No me olvides a mí, que también me consentías de vez en cuando, cuando salíamos con esos masajitos — habló Kankuro.

— ¡ ¿Les diste masajes a todos y a tu mejor amigo no? ! — exclamó indignado lee — ¡Menos mal que comparto mi pesar con Neji!

— No, si de hecho a mí también me llego a dar masajes. — dijo el aludido sonrojándose ligeramente por el recuerdo — era vergonzoso.

— Pero relajante — puntualizó Naruto.

— Pues valla, algún día tendrías que dame alguno de esos — dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

— Cuando quieras.

Shikamaru solo miró con suspicacia a Sasuke, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

— ¿Y Suigetsu? — preguntó el azabache al notar su ausencia.

— Fue a ver a qué hora tenemos que desalojar las habitaciones — respondió Juugo seriamente — es probable que ya nos tengamos que ir.

— ¡Fue una bonita experiencia compartida con nuestros amigos! Ahora siento que el fuego de mi juventud ¡Se ha incrementado! — lee hizo una pose exagerada, se paró sobre la silla y puso un pie sobre la mesa con el puño en el aire.

— Casi puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos — comentó Neji entrecerrando los ojos como si lee brillara tanto que apenas pudiera verle. Entonces el chico cejudo sonrió con ánimo regresando a su lugar.

— Parece que tenemos que desalojar en una hora — dijo Suigetsu acercándose — Hombre Sasuke ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El tono que empleo su amigo hizo comprender enseguida a que se refería, y cuando vio como todos permanecieron en silencio mirándolo noto que ya todos sabían lo que acontecía.

— Estoy bien, algo impactado pero bien.

— ¿Sería muy fuera de lugar felicitarte?

— No, no lo creo.

Mientras todos daban palabras de ánimo y felicitaciones algo incomodas Naruto miraba a Sasuke con media sonrisa, parecía que no pero poco a poco estaba haciendo progreso. Ya parecía aceptar lo que se le venía, no era como que fuese su manera preferida de vivir su vida, y sabia que vendrían problemas grabes. Pero al final tenía la convicción de salir adelante. Pero había una cosa más que preocupaba a Naruto, era esa ligera mirada de Shikamaru a Sasuke quien lo miraba con fastidio, y ese desvió de ojos que tenía su azabache amigo hacia la acompañante del cabeza de piña. ¿Estaba loco o notaba mucha complicidad entre Sasuke y Tenten? solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez tendría que hablar con la chica.

— Bueno, tendríamos que ir empacando y bajando las maletas — anuncio Suigetsu — si nos apuramos podremos alcanzar el buffet de la comida.

Y animados todos se levantaron de la mesa listos para empacar sus cosas. Algunos descubrieron que no era tan fácil el guardar tus cosas después de haber desempacado. Gente como Kankuro y Naruto decidieron meterlo todo a las maletas hecho bola creando más bulto innecesario. Otros como Kiba tenían las maletas acomodadas con tal precisión que sorprendían.

— ¿Tu guardando las cosas así? — exclamó Naruto mirando a Kiba — ¿Qué ha pasado con el mundo dattebayo?

— ¿Qué? — indagó el chico perro — yo siempre soy así.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — comento con ironía Kankuro guardando delicadamente una camiseta, y por delicadamente me refiero a tirándola como si fuera una pelota de básquet esperando atinarle y fallando — maldición.

— Desde que estuve en los boy scout y tenía que ser organizado.

— Cierto, ya había olvidado que estabas todavía en eso dattebayo.

— ¿Todavía? — comentó con burla Kankuro recogiendo la camiseta y guardándola hecho una bola.

— Soy un instructor, ya estoy grandecito para estar como participante, pero ayudo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustan los niños, los animales y la naturaleza.

— Uy que cualquiera diría que eres el hombre perfecto, hombre das asco.

— ¿Qué doy qué?

— Ya cálmense dattebayo.

— Que das asco, queriendo ser todo galante y bien machito. ¿Cómo conseguiste a esas chicas en el bar? Para mí que les pagaste.

— Ay pero que ardido ¿desde cuándo no consigues algo de acción machote? Yo a esas chicas las conseguí porque soy un galán y punto.

— Y aun así terminaste con el culo pintado.

— Hablando de eso — interrumpió Naruto pasando entre ambos para cortar aquella discusión absurda — ¿Qué te dijeron en la enfermería?

— Ah, eso… pues que no es tatuaje, es plumón permanente — Kiba suspiro destensando los puños que había formado para pelear en cualquier momento — Seguro que las chicas lo hicieron cuando estaba dormido pensando que era gracioso.

— ¿Y entonces porque te ardió?

— No recuerdo como me dijo la doctora, pero la tinta y el sol hicieron un no sé qué, que terminó por irritarme la piel. Parece además que soy sensible al cloro.

— Vaya mala suerte dattebayo.

— Podría ser peor, podría haberle pasado en el parque acuático y haber tenido que quedarse fuera sin diversión.

— Cierto ¿Por qué no te paso nada entonces ´ttebayo?

— No, si me dio comezón y no podía explicármelo. Eso terminó de joderme lo de hoy, como ya tenía sensible la piel. Pero bueno es un choro que no me interesa contar.

— Mejor terminemos de acomodar y continuemos dattebayo.

— Oye Naruto ¿Cómo viste a Sasuke? — preguntó Kiba.

— Sera mejor hablar de otra cosa dattebayo, pero parece que acepta las cosas poco a poco.

. . . . .

Sakura también parecía mas calmada, cuando ella Hinata, Ino y Konan se reunieron con las maletas en el vestíbulo era como si nada hubiera sucedido, se encontraba fresca y alegre. Aun que eso si, se miraban marcas rojas bajo sus ojos e Ino podía notar que tanta felicidad estaba medio fingida.

— Y entonces — habló Konan sentándose en la sala de espera del hotel junto con las demás — ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

— ¿Qué me dijo? Pues ¿Qué me va a decir? Que está muy contento por supuesto. — Ino miro inquisitivamente a su amiga pelirosada, ¿Qué decía que? No podía creer que mintiera con tanta naturalidad — Y si, sabemos que será difícil pero vamos a salir adelante. Él me lo dijo. Pero lo primero que haremos es una prueba de sangre y consultaremos para ver que todo esté bien.

— Que bueno que Sasuke-kun asuma su responsabilidad — dijo tímidamente Hinata en un susurro.

— Claro ¿alguien lo dudaba? Sasuke me ama y aun que no es exactamente algo planeado, nos hace muy felices.

Yahiko, Sai y Sasuke por su parte estaban recargados en el mostrador de recepción mientras esperaban que Suigetsu entregara las llaves de las habitaciones.

— Si bueno, es algo impactante. Pero antes de poder decir algo a mis padres quiero estar seguro de que está embarazada.

— ¿Es que piensas que podría estar fingiendo? — indagó Yahiko.

— Bueno, no fingiendo. Creo que realmente cree que está embarazada, pero digo. Solo tiene una semana de retraso y además se hizo una prueba casera de dudosa procedencia.

— Ino me dijo que compro la más barata ya que no tenía dinero — comento Sai.

— Es por eso que mañana mismo haremos la prueba de sangre.

Sai se quedo en silencio un momento mirando a Sasuke, y poco después el azabache sintió la mirada.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — preguntó Sasuke.

— No bueno… además de fealdad nada — respondió restándole importancia Sai.

Sasuke solo puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para ver al pasillo por donde venían los demás. Sai aun lo miraba, ¿sería que Sakura era una convenenciera? Sabía que estaba loca pero ¿sería capaz de fingir un embarazo para amarrar al uchiha? Después de todo dijo algo parecido en el parque acuático. Tendría que comentárselo a Naruto, o hablar con Sakura. Temas tan difíciles lo agobiaban, pero si se trataba de un bebe… Sai estaba dispuesto a ayudar de cualquier manera posible.

— ¿Qué hace Suigetsu? — preguntó Neji.

— Entrega las llaves, y pregunta si podemos comer en el buffet aun si ya las entregamos — respondió Yahiko.

— Parece que si — interrumpió el aludido — Pero tendremos que pagar la comida, mi tío no está y si él no da autorización no hay nada que hacerle.

— Pues pagaremos la comida entonces hmm — asintió Deidara.

— ¿Están seguros? Igual podemos comer algo de camino. — propuso Juugo.

— ¡Mas menudo no! — gritaron de pronto Temari y Naruto al mismo tiempo, este ultimo agregándole su típico "dattebayo".

— Entonces buffet será —asintió Tenten.

La comida fue una situación bastante tensa. Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke para mantener las apariencias, pero el azabache estaba algo contrariado, a como la había tratado se sentía culpable estando actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Además de eso estaba el otro asunto, que tenia a Tenten a su otro lado y sentía que Sakura tenía un aura aun más destructiva cuando hablaba con ella, pero la chica no lo había hecho a posta, Lee la obligó a sentarse a su lado y del lado contrario de él había quedado Shikamaru. A su vez el cabeza de piña miraba con suspicacia a Sasuke, y Naruto con suspicacia a Shikamaru y Tenten. Ino y Sai no lo hacían mas fácil, había un aura extraña entre esos dos desde que se anuncio el embarazo de Sakura y parecían estar más indiferentes entre ellos de lo normal. Yahiko y Konan junto con Deidara estaban en su mundo hablando de una reunión que tendrían los "Akatsukis" pronto, la cual esperaban con ansias. Kiba y Kankuro tenían problemas para congeniar desde aquella mañana, sabrá dios que habría sucedido entre ambos para que estuvieran así, pero esto tenia preocupada a Temari quien preocupada hacia que Neji se preocupara por ella.

Pero con todo y todo la comida paso tranquilamente sin ningún problema más que incomodidad. Aun que seguramente los mas incómodos eran Juugo y Suigetsu que no tenían nada que ver con aquellos aires y estaban desconcertados.

La comida terminó y todos recogieron las maletas de donde las habían dejado, en paquetería donde las guardan hasta el momento en que se retiran los huéspedes, y enseguida se dispusieron a subir a los carros para irse.

En el viaje de regreso fue Neji junto con Shikamaru los que fueron adelante, asumiendo que Sasuke estaba muy cansado emocionalmente. Pero eso de dejarlo descansar no le hizo nada de gracia a Shikamaru ya que el azabache terminó por sentarse al lado de Tenten y esos dos no paraban de hablar entre ellos en voz baja.

— Parece que cree que me gusta alguien — susurró Sasuke.

— ¿Y eso es cierto? — inquirió la chica en el mismo tono de voz. No era como que alguien los escuchara, el carro hacia mucho ruido moviendo las cosas, y los demás iban ya dormidos o escuchando música, pero aun así mantenían discreción.

— No… — respondió con algo de duda — Pero aun si así fuera yo no soy la clase de persona que parece que ella cree que soy.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Alguien que deja abandonado a un hijo. O que lo rechazara. Digo, quede en shock por un momento pero ¿no es eso normal?

— Jamás he tenido que dar esa clase de noticia — declaró Tenten — pero pienso que tu reacción ha sido normal. Es un gran impacto.

— ¿Entonces no piensas que hice mal al comportarme así?

— Creo que ambos estuvieron un poco mal ¿sabes? Ella se comporto como… como si todo fuera…

— color de rosa.

— Si, eso. Sakura no tiene los pies sobre la tierra… a lo mejor te excediste un poco al darle tan pocas esperanzas pero, supongo que eso podría servirle para… ay no me hagas esto Sasuke, no sé qué decirte.

— No te preocupes — el chico sonrió y le tomó la mano apretándosela ligeramente — eres una buena amiga, aun que no sabes que hacer exactamente ahí estas, escuchándome.

— Así soy yo — ella sonrió y le regreso el apretón de manos para luego separarse ambos. — Te digo algo, me sorprende llevarme tan bien contigo.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Pues sí, que la última vez que te miré, antes de irme eran tan diferente. Tan serio… que no se, es como raro poder decir con honestidad que te considero un buen amigo.

— Supongo que era muy antipático entonces.

— N-no quise decir eso… — Sasuke rió entre dientes.

— Tranquila. No me molesta.

— Puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar? Es que Ino me ha comentado que fue gracias a Sakura pero… no sé porque me parece imposible que haya sido por eso… ¡Si es por eso perdóname no quise ser tan indiscreta!

— Te alteras muy rápido — comentó con un deje de burla — Pues, la verdad es que tienes razón… no fue por ella por quien cambie. O al menos no considero que sea así.

— Sabes que… no tienes que hablar de ello — Sasuke sorprendido la miró — bueno es que, si dejas que todos piensen que cambiaste por ella, la razón de tu cambio no debe ser algo muy grato para ti de contar. No quiero que te sientas mal al respecto. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿no te parece que el paisaje es muy bonito?

Tenten se giró a ver hacia la ventana, pero por más que seguía hablando Sasuke solo la miraba sorprendido ¿no era que las chicas eran todas unas cotillas? Incluso Temari parecía quererlo saber todo. Pero Tenten a pesar de que sabía que había algo detrás de lo que se decía que había pasado, que esa no era la verdad, no intentaba indagar mucho sobre ello. Respetaba su privacidad. El azabache sonrió y miro el paisaje.

— ¿Miras ese cactus? Parece muy verde alrededor de todos los demás. — comentó ella.

— Tienes razón… ese cactus verdaderamente destaca.

— Es increíble como en la naturaleza, a pesar de hacer cosas que parecen iguales, son sumamente diferentes. Cada uno de estos cactus tiene forma distinta, colores diferentes, pero no los apreciamos porque lucen tan idénticos que realmente pensamos que al ver uno solo ya los hemos visto todos. Ignoramos a los demás porque creemos que ya sabemos todo de ellos, porque ya sabemos cómo es uno y con la imagen de esa persona nos quedamos.

— ¿Hablas de los cactus? — a Sasuke ya le parecía que era una clase de metáfora.

— Algo así. Pero si, supongo que es como piensas, una clase de metáfora. ¿A qué pensabas que era una metáfora? Que lo vi en tu rostro. Pero bueno.

— Pues sí que me agarraste… ¿y qué es lo que quiere decir? Que miramos a las personas en conjunto pensando que son todas iguales y no nos detenemos a mirarlas una por una.

— Cada quien tiene su propia belleza, pero a veces por ver a una sola persona, no miramos a las que están alrededor. Tal vez si miráramos mas allá de lo que tenemos enfrente encontraríamos lo que verdaderamente buscamos.

— ¿Estas queriéndome decir algo?

— No, tranquilo. Estaba más bien pensando en mi.

Y sin poder evitarlo Tenten giro la miraba ligeramente hacia enfrente, mirando por unos segundos a Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? — le preguntó Neji a Shikamaru que iba de copiloto.

— Nada — comentó ligeramente molesto Shikamaru dejando de ver por el espejo retrovisor y girándose a ver a la ventana — mendokusai.

Sakura iba en el mismo carro en el que habían llegado, con Naruto. Pero esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar discutir al rubio y a lee así que se giro hacia la ventana dispuesta a quedarse dormida. A lo lejos miro un cactus sumamente verde. Pero pronto lo dejo de ver, porque para ella, ese cactus era simplemente otro más, no merecía su atención. Pronto se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

. . .

Regresaron a Konoha en la tarde, ya casi noche, y como el día siguiente seria lunes hora de ir a la escuela, entonces no había tiempo de detenerse a seguir la fiesta en la casa de alguno de sus amigos. Cada carro se fue a repartir a las personas que tenia y enseguida a sus casas. Después de dejar a Kankuro, Suigetsu y Juugo, Sasuke y los demás se dirigieron a su casa. La combi la devolverían después, ahora estaban tan cansados por el viaje que era mejor dormir.

Después de que ya todos desempacaron y se bañaron quedando listos para dormir, todos bajaron a prepararse el desayuno. Todos menos Sasuke que parecía estar demasiado exhausto para hacer nada.

— Pobre — comentó Temari — ha de tener más cansancio emocional que nada.

— Supongo — solo dijo Shikamaru.

— Oye Tenten, antes de que me olvide. Mi tío dijo que mañana saliendo de clases fuéramos con él, Hinata también vendrá.

— ¿Eso para qué? — preguntó extrañada la aludida.

— Para el trabajo, abrió un nuevo lugar en un centro comercial. Es como un parque para niños es una nueva propuesta y necesitan a jóvenes de nuestra edad. Yo las acompañare por con mi tío pero de ahí tu y Hinata estarán solas.

— ¿Hinata porque? — indagó Temari — creí que trabajaba de mesera.

— Si bueno. Pero como es un trabajo que involucra niños, ella esta mas que contenta de trabajar ahí.

— Muchas gracias Neji, sí que eres de fiar.

— No es nada lo haría por cualquier amigo.

— Si pero igual, gracias. Bueno y ¿Qué tengo que ponerme? ¿Es formal? ¿o puedo ir vestida como se me dé la gana?

— No me gusta jactarme de familia de alto nivel, pero como mi tío va a dar la cara por ti, me gustaría que al menos vistieras adecuadamente.

— ¿Qué tan adecuado? — seguía insistiendo Tenten. — ¿te viene bien…? — Tenten entonces saco su celular de la bolsa del short que tenia puesto y busco una imagen — amm ¿Qué tal esto?

La imagen que miro Neji en el celular era exquisita, Tenten con una falda muy parecida a la que uso cuando llego a konoha, pero solo ligeramente más alta de la rodilla, la camisa no era especialmente de vestir pero tenía un buen porte y así como la falda era de un tono café, solo que al contrario que la parte de debajo de la vestimenta la blusa era de un color café más claro combinado con rayas color crema. Era de manga corta y de escote nada atrevido. Las zapatillas, el peinado. Neji probablemente no había mirado a su amiga con tan buen vestir antes.

— ¿Dónde te vestiste así? — indagó el chico comenzando a prestar atención a los acompañantes de la chica, entre ellos estaba Karin, mas otra chica de un color extraño de cabello, además de que en su única oreja visible llevaba mas aretes que… que lo que llevara mas aretes, realmente Neji no podía decirlo, pero esa chica parecía bastante rebelde. ¿Con que clase de personas se juntaba Tenten?.

— Fue para el cumpleaños de un compañero, el era así como el rico del lugar y fue todo un honor que nos invitara.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Temari también mirando la foto al lado de su novio.

— Oh, Tsuki. Ella no asistía a la escuela con nosotras, era más bien una invitada de honor en aquella fiesta, amiga del protagonista de la misma. La verdad que después de aquello no volví a tener contacto con ella, pero me salvo de una gruesa.

— ¿De qué te salvo? — ínsito Shikamaru a que siguiera hablando mientras miraba lo mona que se miraba con aquel peinado recogido, la verdad era que desde que había regresado la habían vuelto a ver cómo era usual con sus moños y sin faldas, y esta no era la primera vez que Shikamaru se preguntaba si la volverían a ver así. ¿Pero que decía? Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas tan absurdas.

— Pues es que yo estaba tonteando con el chico de la fiesta, desde que había comenzado el curso, y a Karin y a mí nos invito por lo mismo porque ella era mi amiga y yo parecía gustarle. Pero Tsuki me advirtió que había una apuesta entre él y un amigo suyo de que el que consiguiera tener más "novias" al mismo tiempo en tres meses se iba a quedar con…. Un terreno me parece, una casa, que se yo. Y valla de la que me salve porque cuando me invitó a bailar y le dije que no quería nada con él dejo de prestarme atención, pero a otra chica del salón sí que la prendo y terminó siendo una entre veinte.

— ¿Veinte al mismo tiempo? — dijo sorprendida Temari.

— Ya te digo, el tipo es todo un galán.

— Si, está bien.

— ¿Qué está bien Neji? — preguntó Tenten.

— El traje, algo así esta bien.

— ¡Oh! Ya lo había olvidado entre tanta platica. Pues bueno, entonces me voy retirando para dejarlo todo listo que creo que tengo que plancharlo un poco. Buenas noches.

Y se fue, despidiéndose de todos con un beso en la mejilla.

— Valla, pero que cariñosa ¿no? — dijo Temari inquisitivamente mirando a Shikamaru.

— Problemática ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Oh, creo que lo sabes muy bien y de sobra cielito — comentó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Oigan — interrumpió Neji — ahora me vino a la mente la apuesta de Kiba ¿Qué no es que tiene una habitación en esta casa para él?

— Pues ahora que lo dices sí, pero no sé si Sasuke esté enterado. —hablo Temari.

— El uchiha está más que enterado, pero como anda con los problemas del embarazo Kiba decidió darle una semana. Dice que así aprovecha para "empacar todo lo suyo".

— Entonces el último cuarto de la casa quedara ocupado. Valla ¿y si Sakura se viene a vivir para acá con lo del bebe? Mira que no estoy en posición para ponerme a buscar otra casa.

— Tranquila Temari, no creo que se ponga en plan de echarnos, somos sus amigos. — tranquilizo Neji.

— Pues ya les digo yo, Sakura está loca. Todas las mujeres están locas, son unas problemáticas. — Temari le fulmino con la mirada — mendokusai… mejor me voy a dormir.

Tenten lo había hecho todo menos dormir, se había subido directamente a la habitación de Sasuke y había tocado su puerta. Entonces casi sin permiso entró.

— ¿No quieres cenar algo? — indagó la chica quedándose en la entrada dubitativa entre si debía terminar de irrumpir o que.

Sasuke estaba sobre su cama, solo con el pantalón puesto y un brazo sobre los ojos, como si intentara bloquear luz a pesar de que aquel cuarto estaba a oscuras.

— No tengo hambre, gracias — dijo sencillamente. Al estar tan ausente preocupo a Tenten quien entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Quieres un masaje? — propuso la chica de pronto, Sasuke quito la mano de los ojos y la miro ahí, a un lado de la cama esperando una respuesta — vamos, te vas a relajar. Y creo que en estos momentos necesitas relajarte.

Sin decir una palabra más el chico se sentó sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta para quedar panza abajo. Tenten retiro la almohada y Sasuke se recostó.

— Gracias.

— No hay porque, creo que estas muy tenso y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte creo que es mi deber hacerlo.

— ¿Otra de tus maneras de ver la vida?

— Puede decirse que sí.

Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, pero no era incomodo ni mucho menos. Tenten había tomado un poco de crema de su habitación, ya iba preparada para el masaje y eso fue lo que uso para humectar un poco la espalda de Sasuke. Ella estaba tan concentrada intentando hacerlo de lo mejor que no le molestaba el silencio, y Sasuke estaba tan ocupado con sus pensamientos que no se molesto en pensar sobre el mismo.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Después de lo del suceso de Itachi había quedado más que claro que a su padre no le gustaba que fueran en contra de lo que el dictaba, de lo que era _correcto_. Ahora que se presentaba esa situación, sin duda tendría que decírselo a Fugaku, y si reaccionaba tan mal como reaccionó cuando lo de Itachi… Sasuke ya lo estaba temiendo. Más que por perder esa relación con su padre, por Sakura y su bebe ¿Qué haría si perdía ese apoyo monetario? El no había terminado sus estudios como Itachi, apenas lo que tenia era aquella casa y el dinero de su tío, ¿podría aguantar eso para los estudios de ambos?, porque si, porque también pensaba en los estudios de Sakura, ¡por supuesto! Él quería que ella cumpliera su sueño de ser doctora ¿pero alcanzaría? Sabía bien que haría lo que fuera para que fuese así pero aun así le preocupaba. ¿Y si al final tenían mellizos? Doble trabajo ¿Por qué tenían que tener mellizos en la familia de Sakura? ¿Y si el problema del dinero era lo de menos? ¿Y si su padre hacia algo peor que quitarle la herencia?

La verdad era que además de eso tenía miedo, miedo de ser mal padre ¿Y si hacia algo mal y se le caía el niño? Todos esos miedos se le estaban acumulando, y todo porque él no era como Sakura, porque el miraba todas las posibilidades, las analizaba tranquilamente y al final se agobiaba con todos esos posibles márgenes de error que encontraba en su camino. Si al menos viviera un poco más el presente. Era cierto, le recriminaba a Sakura el ser tan soñadora, pero es que hay de extremos a extremos, él se preocupaba demasiado por el por venir, tal vez en exceso, y ella se preocupaba demasiado poco. ¿Qué les esperaba a una pareja como ellos? Sasuke estaba seguro de que no estaban listos, no aun.

— ¿Sabes que Naruto hablo conmigo? — habló de pronto Tenten.

— ¿Qué dijo el dobe?

— Me comentó algo sobre que tenías un gran peso sobre tus hombros. Que había pasado algo con tu hermano que te estaba carcomiendo por dentro y que temías que tu padre hiciera algo cuando se enterase. — Sasuke se tensó, Tenten podía sentirlo y se lamento de haber comentado eso ahora — La verdad es que no se había acercado a mí para decirme eso, vino porque se preocupo de que parecíamos muy unidos últimamente, y creyó que ahí podía haber algo más. Y ya que le dije que no era nada me dijo que se alegraba que fuéramos tan amigos y me comento porque pensó que tal vez podría ayudarte.

— Vaya, casi un año con la boca cerrada y se le ocurre abrirla ahora.

— No te enojes con él — pidió Tenten dejando de masajear — él lo hizo con toda la buena intención del mundo. Pensó que a lo mejor te vendría bien hablar conmigo para que cuando hablaras con Sakura no se te viera tan afectado. Pero no, tranquilo, no espero que lo hagas. La verdad es que sería absurdo si lo dijeras solo porque te sientes presionado. Pero quería que supieras que a pesar de que nos comenzamos a tratar mas desde hace poco, tu y yo… bueno, yo te considero mi amigo y como amiga yo estoy ahí para ti ¿vale? Siempre que me necesites.

La sonrisa tan amable y sincera que le dio Tenten fue lo que hizo que decidiera lo siguiente. Estaba seguro que ella era la indicada para sacar su frustración. Así que lo hizo. Lo dijo todo.

Sasuke y su hermano Itachi cuando era el primer muy pequeño tenían una buena relación, eran casi como los mejores hermanos. El más grande lo quería y cuidaba, le protegía de todo mal, le enseñaba cosas. Para Sasuke, no había mejor persona que su hermano, no había nadie a quien admirara y quisiera más. Así era la relación de ellos, besos y abrazos, todo miel sobre hojuelas. Con su madre la relación era la misma, los tres eran muy felices. Pero su padre era muy distinto.

Había algo en sus acciones que hacía que Sasuke se sintiera inferior a cualquiera, no solo a Itachi del cual escuchaba que todo lo hacía bien, sido de cualquiera. Cuando el pequeño Sasuke comentaba sobre los logros que había tenido, cuando decía las calificaciones que había sacado, su padre de alguna manera siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sentir que hacia las cosas mal. Como "ese nueve podría haber sido diez" o "sacaste diez, a ver cuánto te dura el gusto" esas y mas frases eran las que por su tono y manera de decirlas herían a Sasuke, lo hacían sentir menos.

Pero muy a pesar de todo aquella era una familia feliz, Itachi el hijo prodigo, Sasuke el hermano querido, su muy amorosa madre y el padre exitoso. Así fue como crecieron, a medida que Sasuke se hizo adolescente era más serio, así era su actitud, pero a pesar de esto él no era frio, simplemente no sabía cómo expresarse con las personas. Cosa que según Itachi era culpa de que lo mantuvieran aislado del mundo cuando era más pequeño.

Pero un día, cuando estaba en segundo semestre de instituto. Su pequeña y perfecta familia se rompió.

— Mi padre e Itachi comenzaron a discutir continuamente. Las peleas comenzaban por indirectas que hacia padre, y que Itachi molesto le decía que las dijera claramente. A veces eran incluso a la hora de la comida — todo esto Sasuke lo decía en voz neutral, ambos estaban sentados frente al otro en la cama, Sasuke miraba a la cama y Tenten a Sasuke — yo y mi madre mirábamos, yo esperaba que todo terminara rápido. Pero las peleas eventualmente fueron más bruscas, Itachi llegó incluso a tirar la comida de la mesa o romper jarrones, mi padre llego incluso a golpear a Itachi, a pesar de yo ya no ser un niño pequeño tenía miedo tengo que admitirlo, tanta crueldad de padre a hijo y de hijo a padre… * Sasuke se estremeció y frunció el ceño, tente podía ver como se le enjugaban los ojos de lagrimas. Quien le diría que aquel chico del instituto tenia este lado * yo me cubría los oídos, y mi madre me abrazaba mientras lloraba amargamente… ella siempre lloraba, y por más que intentaba detener aquello, nada parecía tener fin. Fue cuando comencé a creer que todo era culpa de Itachi, porque Itachi era malo ¿sabes? Era su culpa porque mi madre lloraba, era su culpa que padre se alterara así porque era él quien comenzaba a discutir. Era él el que no detenía aquellas peleas. Un día — dijo sonriendo amargamente — se fue de casa, así… no dijo ni una sola palabra. No me dijo adiós a mí, ni a mi madre. Simplemente se fue. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el asunto de Orochimaru, yo estaba deprimido y fue ahí cuando Kabuto me convenció de intentar aquella tontería y… —Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, Tenten coloco su mano sobre la de Sasuke dándole ánimos. El azabache la miró — cuando Salí de lo de Orochimaru, Itachi se acerco a mi él había estado ayudando a Naruto con su plan para sacarme de aquello y… entonces fue que con miedo se acerco y me conto lo que había sucedido.

A Sasuke se le había secado la garganta así que tomo agua de la cómoda y continuo ya mas calmado:

— Parece que cuando Itachi tenía diecinueve años dejo embarazada a una chica ambos querían salir adelante y todo parecía bien pero un día la chica se fue, lo dejo, se fue a estados unidos y abandono a Itachi. Dejo una carta donde decía que había abortado y no podía ver a Itachi a los ojos.

— Cuanto lo siento por Itachi.

— Yo también… y mas porque un año después de aquello se enteró que la chica no había abortado, se había mudado por una propuesta de mi padre…. Parece ser que mi padre le había pagado mucho dinero y amenazado para que se fuera del país. Si, la misma cara que tienes ahora tenía yo cuando Itachi me lo conto… Cuando me dijo esto estábamos en su apartamento, ya habían pasado dos años y pocos meses desde que había nacido aquel bebe, dos años que se había perdido de su vida. Pero Itachi los encontró, a ambos, a la madre y a su bebe.

— ¿Tienes un sobrino? — comentó sorprendida Tenten.

— Se llama Ichigo, se lo puso la madre. Es el niño mas risueño que puede haber. Ahora ambos viven juntos, y esperan su segundo hijo.

— Al final salió bien.

— Si, pero mi padre desheredo a Itachi. Lo más a lo que puede aspirar es lo que yo quiera darle. Por supuesto que le dejare parte de las compañías, está en su derecho después de todo. Pero eso es lo de menos.

— Entonces, te asusta que al enterarse tu padre… pueda hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo con la chica.

— O peor… al parecer a Kotoko, la esposa de Itachi, mi padre si le había mandando que abortara. Pero ella se negó. Es muy doloroso para mi hablar de esto, porque se supone que no lo sé. A Itachi se le prohíbe contacto con nuestra familia después de lo que hizo, supuestamente lo único que yo sé, me lo ha dicho mi padre. Hay toda una historia montada acerca de ellos para no desprestigiar a la familia. Es todo un drama, y a mí me duele porque mi familia está separada por eso, por culpa de mi padre, y yo tengo que convivir con el siempre que me lo pida fingiendo que no sé nada. Porque no quiero escuchar sus escusas y honestamente no quiero más problemas.

— No me imagino cómo puede ser para ti…

— Después de aquello — prosiguió Sasuke — Itachi me dijo una cosa que siempre me ha quedado grabada "Vive la vida lo mejor que puedas, vívela ahora que puedes al máximo, y vívela como tú quieras. No dejes que nadie se interponga entre tú y tu felicidad porque al final terminaras arrepintiéndote. Si estás seguro de una decisión toma el riesgo, y a pesar de que todo salga mal sabrás que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Porque nadie, nadie más que tu, decide tu propia felicidad. Cada quien forja su propio destino" Itachi en aquel momento no parecía saber exactamente lo que decía, porque estaba muy conmovido por la historia que me había contado. Fue después de eso que decidí abrirme más a los demás, intentar dejar de ser frio porque de esa manera solo apartaba a las personas de mi, porque me gustaba ver sus rostros cuando sonreía. Los descoloque al principio pero luego terminaron asumiéndolo. Y al final lo aceptaron, este nuevo yo. Y me gusta, porque puedo decir que de esta manera soy feliz, más feliz de lo que hubiera sido con Orochimaru o siendo frio como lo era antes.

— Sasuke… la historia de tu hermano, tu historia, porque tú también te viste envuelto en aquellas peleas constantes. Ahora veo que eso es lo que te afecta así, tienes miedo de que algo le pueda suceder a Sakura ¿a que si? Te importa mucho, que va por supuesto que si ¡la amas! Pero no puedes tardarte tanto en hablar con ella Sasuke… yo se que te aflige hablar del tema, pero si has podido hacerlo conmigo, seguro que puedes hacerlo con ella. Estoy segura de que si se lo dices como me lo dijiste a mí, entonces ella entenderá… ¿lo harás verdad Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Creo que la definicion esacta para lo que sasuke esta sintiendo es impotencia, le da miedo y coraje no haber hecho nada por su hermano y que le suceda lo mismo que a él. Seguramente ahora la actitud de sasuke o la comprenden mejor o se les hace ilogica, pero bueno, no es solo la actitud de sasuke la que tiene que ver sino tambien la de sakura... yo me entiendo.<p>

En el siguiente capitulo se sabra el resultado de la prueba de embarazo, cosa que ya tengo bastante clara, hace una semana no sabia y pense en dejarlos decidir a ustedes, pero ahroa lo tengo muy claro.

Bueno ahora aprobechare para hacerle publicidad a una nueva historia que he publicado, es tambien de Naruto pero como personajes de cuentos de hadas. No es comedia, es drama, es de los personajes mas OC´s interpretando personajes y criaturas de cuentos de hadas, caperusita, blancanieves... bueno son muchos cuentos que se entremesclan. Y si les interesa dense una vuelta.

www. Fanfiction. net /s/8299771/1/Erase_una_vez


	24. Lunes por la mañana

Hola! ahora llego temprano con el capitulo :) y esta algo largo.

Bueno pues este esta ambientado al lunes por la mañana, solo cosas en las que piensan algunas y les pasan a otros.

Hay un suceso que sera el inicio de algunas cosas por venir y otro que dara paso a explicaciones que ya todos necesitamos.

Se introduce a un OC nuevo, que tendra su importancia en la historia aun que no acaparara toda la atencion.

Aclaraciones:

Honoka - es un personaje usado en el relleno de Naruto, por el cabello rojo que tiene yo la he puesto como una Uzumaki.

a ver si les gusta :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes por la mañana<strong>

Shikamaru escuchó su alarma sonar, ¿Cómo era posible que fueran las seis tan rápido? Definitivamente las noches eran muy cortas para él, necesitaba dormir mas. Con cansancio estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la cómoda, y tomó su celular para darle fin a aquel infernal sonido que le atravesaba de manera espantosa los tímpanos.

De nuevo un maldito lunes.

Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y suspiró. Su cuerpo se sentía sumamente cansado, pesado como si tuviera el mundo sobre sus hombros y esto lo hiciera ir más lento. Pero mientras parecía de mente ausente, pensaba en la noche anterior.

Naruto le había llamado, preguntando por Sasuke al principio pero luego comenzó a hablar de otra cosa. Hinata. Estuvo media hora hablando sobre el conflicto interior que sentía al no poder expresar sus sentimientos ya que era la chica de su amigo. En una situación normal Shikamaru le hubiera dicho que se olvidara de ella y pensara en otras cosas, pero en lugar de eso se quedo en silencio escuchando al rubio, y al final le dijo algo antes de colgar que seguro tuvo a Naruto sin pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

"_Yo te seré honesto, no la miro tan contenta con Shino como cuando está contigo"_ dijo Shikamaru en todo despreocupado como si eso se tratara de cualquier cosa, Naruto entonces dijo _"¿Qué quieres decir con eso."_ y lo último que escucho fue lo siguiente _"Si. Yo creo que Hinata tiene sentimientos por ti. Bueno me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana."_ Y colgó.

No había escuchado ningún reclamo antes de darle al botón rojo de su celular. Era probable que en su cabeza se cruzaran muchos pensamientos y sentimientos al escuchar a Shikamaru decir eso. Y al final seguro se había ido a dormir con aquella frase rondándole en la mente, si es que al final había logrado dormir.

Así como Shikamaru, él también se quedo pensando en aquello hasta que se durmió. En como las chicas lo abordaron cuando tenía resaca y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había pensado bien. Estaba bien en el querer que Naruto se enterara de la situación de Hinata, pero no en que todos se tuviesen que enterar. Neji no podía saber aquello, si sabía que su tío había llevado a Hinata a tal extremo, entonces él seguramente hablaría directamente con el padre de la chica y se vería envuelto en un problema bastante… feo. Podría terminar involucrada en una pelea interna familiar o algo parecido.

Así que decirlo a todos no era una opción, ya que si solo le decía a algunos, como a Temari por ejemplo, terminarían comentándoselo a Neji. Entonces estaba claro que entre menos lo supieran mejor. Después de todo lo único que se necesitaba era que Hinata se enfrentara ella misma a su padre, y para eso necesitaba tener más confianza en sí misma, confianza que Shikamaru estaba seguro, Naruto conseguiría darle.

Así que si, Naruto tenía que enterarse. Y conociendo lo bueno que era el rubio con los secretos, tendría que ser en un lugar apartado, solos, y si… tendría que ser él quien se lo contara lentamente. Al final se miraría involucrado, menudo royo pero él había dado su palabra y no podía fallarle a Tenten.

Ni a Hinata, a Hinata tampoco.

Shikamaru sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama arrastrando los pies hasta el baño para arreglarse. Sería mejor que se diese un baño para terminar de despertarse o se dormiría en media clase. Abrió el grifo de la regadera y dejo que el agua fluyera por un momento para que comenzara a templarse, mientras tanto, se miró en el espejo.

— Menudo royo — susurró mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

El verse ahí en ese espejo enorme, le hacía recordar porque estaba ahí. Si bien era cierto que ya tenía sus buenos días viviendo en aquella casa, aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse. Y además, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo mucho con su vida, en esencia todo era igual. Solo que tenía que limpiar su habitación y ayudar con algunas tareas de la casa, lo mismo. Por eso sus padres aun no lo dejaban visitar su casa, cada vez que le llamaban para preguntar cómo estaba y les contaba que había hecho, solo decían adiós y luego nos vemos, no lo invitaban a pasarse. Y si quisieran que los visitara entonces la se lo hubieran dicho, ya que su madre no se anda con rodeos.

Pero es que ¿Qué esperan sus padres de él? ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga? Él no puede comprenderlo, si tiene un trabajo y ya vive lejos de ellos ¿Qué más quieren que haga?

Suspiró con más desgana que antes y se desvistió, ya había dejado demasiada agua correr.

. . .

Neji era otro que tenía que levantarse temprano. Todos los días sus clases comenzaban desde las siete o siete y media y para alcanzar a correr y desayunar a tiempo se levantaba a las cinco y media en punto. No le pesaba, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras trataba de regreso a la casa lleno de sudor adornándole el rostro, miro el reloj. Ya eran las seis, pocos minutos habían pasado, había corrido exactamente media hora. No era mucho, pero era lo que había. Aun no se acostumbraba al vecindario y le intimidaba un poco la gente que salía a regar temprano las plantas de los patios delanteros por lo que cuando dejaba de sentirse cómodo regresaba a la casa.

Neji sentía que lo miraban con demasiada generosidad, con demasiada alegría. Y es que todos eran en su mayoría mujeres de mediana edad, todas de apariencia rica, con esos trajes costosos, maquillaje por todas partes y joyas brillantes adornándolas.

Se sentía incomodo al correr. Sentía como si se lo comieran vivo. Pasar por la calle de la casa era todavía peor que correr por los otros lados, y es que ahora sí, si las miradas violaran…

Se sintió aliviado cuando abrió la puerta de la casa. Se secó el sudor y dio un gran respiro.

— Buenos días — saludó una voz femenina desde la cocina — ¿Cómo estuvo la caminata?

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Muy bien — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa — pero cuando cierta persona se levantó de la cama para ir a caminar ya no pude dormir.

— Lo siento.

El chico sonrió de lado y se acercó a Temari que sonreía con picardía. Neji generalmente no era efusivo, era muy recto, bastante serio en ocasiones y en su mayoría siempre pensaba en lo que iba a hacer y qué consecuencias le traería. Pero con Temari no pensaba, no podía pensar, ya que estar con ella lo llenaba de emociones que lo superaban.

Era tan maravilloso poder estar así con ella, abrazados, muy cerca el uno del otro, besándose tiernamente. Neji lo había soñado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero la realidad no tenía nada que ver con los sueños. Esta realidad le gustaba más.

Se sentía afortunado y agradecido, haber podido confesar sus sentimientos y el que estos fueran correspondidos había sido lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en aquel momento. Y todo había sido tan perfecto, las reacciones de ella, el momento tan mágico con el agua… realmente tenía que agradecerle a Tenten por aquello, porque él lo sabía, ella y Shikamaru habían tenido mucho que ver. Y seguramente si no hubieran metido sus narices en aquello, no habría salido tan bien.

No se lamentaba del tiempo que habían perdido mientras ambos se gustaban y ninguno lo decía, no lo hacía ya que sabía que a partir de ahora podrían aprovechar el tiempo. El tiempo que habían perdido ya estaba perdido, y lo importante era mirar ahora hacia el futuro.

— Estoy haciendo desayuno — anunció ella separándose delicadamente.

— Perfecto, ahora subiré a bañarme y bajo enseguida.

Temari se quedo sola en la cocina, sola con su felicidad y una sonrisa. Para ella era bastante extraño aquella situación, no era malo, pero si era diferente. Y es que todo era tan distinto a antes. Ahora podía abrazarlo, besarlo, no solo pensar que pasaría si lo hacía, sino hacerlo realmente. Había descubierto que los besos de Neji eran bastante cálidos y dulces, algo inexpertos pero tiernos. A ella le gustaban sus besos, y esas cosquillas que le producían en el estomago y los labios al hacerlo. Le gustaba abrazarlo y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de su corazón acelerándose cuando se acercaba tanto a él que casi parecían uno solo.

Iban lentamente y eso le gustaba, a pesar de lo que todos los demás pensaban ellos no se habían acostado aun. No todavía. Querían reservarse ese momento para que fuera perfecto. Y si bien habían dormido juntos en la misma cama, y si, por el fuego del momento habían hecho ciertas cosas, no habían llegado a algo muy profundo. Temari no quería asustar a Neji, porque a pesar de que aquella no sería la primera experiencia de la chica, si sería la primera de Neji.

Al chico le había costado confesarle eso el día del hotel, pensó que ella se iba a decepcionar o algo parecido, pero más bien le pareció tierno. Porque se reservaba para a quien en verdad quisiera, y estaba dispuesto a hacer aquello con ella.

Pero a Temari no le importaba mucho esperar un poco, por ahora estaba muy bien con dormir abrazada de él. Estaba conforme con vivir el momento, porque nadie sabe lo que fuese a pasar en el futuro. Porque a Temari no le gustaba pensar en el por venir, solo en el presente.

— ¿Qué haces de desayunar? — preguntó Shikamaru irrumpiendo en el silencio.

Temari no se había dado cuenta de cuando entró, pero ahí estaba, con el cabello suelto y un coletero en la mano, sentado muy cómodo en la barra y mirándola socarronamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

— Hace unos minutos, pero estabas como tonta mirando el sartén con una sonrisa que seguro no te diste cuenta — tomó la liga entre los dientes y con las manos se empezó a hacer la coleta de siempre.

— Pues sí, hago desayuno — sonrojada se giró a continuar con lo suyo — ¿vas a querer?

— Nn… — con una mano sostuvo la cola en alto y con la otra tomó la coleta — no gracias, comeré un cereal o algo que tengo que pasar por Naruto para ir a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué pasas por él?

— Me habló hace unos momentos. Al parecer tiene problemas con sus padres y se ha encaprichado en que no quiere ni verlos.

— Y te toca a ti hacer de Jaime. Pues suerte.

— Mendokusai…

A pesar de que aquello le molestaba un poco ya que no podría desayunar como hubiera querido, no le venía nada mal. Al menos podría hablar a solas un momento con Naruto, no le diría lo de Hinata aun, no habría suficiente tiempo para que lo asimilara adecuadamente. Pero si le diría que quedaran para salir pronto, un día que ninguno de los dos tuviese que trabajar… seguramente el jueves.

Miró el reloj de mano que llevaba y observó que aun era temprano. Podría pararse en algún lado a desayunar, era eso o tendría que esperar a la hora libre, y al ser lunes aquello no le apetecía demasiado.

— Bueno me retiro — se levantó de la barra y tomó su mochila del suelo.

— ¿Qué paso con tu pan cereal?

— Cambie de opinión, aun hay tiempo para pasar a desayunar a algún lado.

— No hay lugares abiertos tan temprano.

— Ah pues entonces le diré a Suigetsu que paso por él.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nada?

— Que seguro nos invita a desayunar a su casa. ¡Nos vemos a la tarde problemática!

— Nos vemos baboso.

— ¿Ya se fue Shikamaru? — indagó Neji entrando con el cabello aun húmedo, tenía una toalla entre las manos y se secaba la humedad.

— Si ya se fue.

— Eso significa que desayunaremos solos.

— ¿Los otros dos aun no se despiertan?

— No voy a desayunar nos vemos a la tarde…

Sasuke pasó hecho un rayo, poniéndose una chaqueta y arrastrando la mochila.

— ¿Ese fue Sasuke?

— Eso pareció… ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?

— Seguro que acompañara a Sakura a hacerse los análisis en el centro de salud.

— Esperemos que todo vaya bien.

— ¿Tú crees que Sakura este embarazada? — preguntó de pronto Temari mientras servía el desayuno en los platos.

— ¿Tu no?

— Bueno, es que no le viene la regla y mantuvieron relaciones sin protección, así que solo puede ser eso.

— Hay muchos motivos por los que la regla de una mujer se retrasa — comento Neji recordando algo que leyó — los cambios hormonales, las pastillas los causan y entonces a veces se tarda en venir. Y luego están otros factores como…

Temari no dejó terminar de hablar a Neji, lo interrumpió con un beso y le dejó el desayuno enfrente.

— Me encanta cuando hablas en ese tono tan… intelectual.

— Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué siempre me callas? — ironizó el chico. — oh que bueno, desayuno tradicional de Suna.

— Si, espero que te guste.

. . .

Sakura no podía encontrarse más nerviosa aquella mañana, se había despertado muy temprano para arreglarse a pesar de que sus clases hoy no comenzaban hasta más tarde. Pero es que aquel era el día, el día definitivo. Sasuke ya le había mandado un mensaje para que estuviera lista, ya salía de su casa para llvarla al centro de salud.

Y la espera la estaba poniendo nerviosísima, no podía estarse quieta en su habitación, caminaba de un lado hacia otro acomodando todo, alistando su mochila tres veces, todo esto mientras hablaba con ella misma en voz baja intentando calmarse. _"tranquilízate Sakura", "todo_ _va a salir bien", "todo estará bien", "solo será un piquete chiquito y luego todo terminara, y entonces Sasuke-kun estará seguro y se pondrá contento. Si. Se pondrá contento porque ya habrá tenido tiempo de asimilarlo de ayer a ahora y entonces ahora que se lo confirmarían él estará contento. Si."_

Se sentía como una desquiciada, pero es que el solo pensarlo no era suficiente. Tenía que decirlo en voz alta para poder convencerse de aquello, porque en ese momento era necesario para ella creer que todo estaría bien.

No tardó en recibir un mensaje de Sasuke diciendo que ya se encontraba afuera estacionado. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando lo leyó, y temblaba ligeramente cuando salía de su habitación.

— Sakura ¿Qué haces tan temprano? — preguntó su madre que preparaba el café en la cocina.

— Ah… saldré a desayunar con Sasuke-kun, y también comeré con él así que no me esperen. Nos vemos.

Hecha un manojo de nervios salió de la casa sin dejar responder a su madre.

— Buenos días — saludó escuetamente al subir al carro del azabache.

— Sakura — él suspiro y la miró — lo lamento.

— ¿El qué?

No era que fingiera demencia, era que quería saber que de todas las cosas que ella sentía que le había hecho, era lo que lamentaba.

— Lamento el haber sido tan frio contigo — realmente lucia abatido — estuve dándole vueltas toda la noche y… creo que no es tan malo.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a su novio, con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos. ¿Lo había aceptado? ¿Al fin? Sentía que podía estallar de felicidad en cualquier momento. Al final Ino tenía razón, solo necesitaba un poquito de tiempo para asimilarlo, ya sabía ella que Sasuke no la dejaría sola.

— No fue tu culpa el que me haya puesto así ayer contigo, no tengo escusa realmente. Por eso me disculpo.

— Esta bien Sasuke…

— No, no está bien. Yo he sido muy frio y creo que en tu estado no te mereces que se te trate así. Fui muy duro contigo.

— Está bien — repitió ella sonriendo. Colocó una mano sobre la pierna más cercana de Sasuke y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos — está bien.

— Lo de los análisis de sangre — comenzó a decir él — no era por que pensara que mentías.

— Entiendo, se que quieres estar seguro.

— No, tampoco. Bueno si, pero no es todo. No es que sea un experto pero me parece que cuando sacas cita necesitas análisis.

— ¿Sacar cita para qué? ¡Oh, para los chequeos! — El azabache asintió — ya veo…. Sabes, yo también lamento como me puse. Sé que seguro mi actitud te molesto y no lo hice más fácil.

— Tranquila. ¿Estamos bien?

— Claro, estamos bien.

Sakura ya se encontraba más contenta. Pero la verdad era que aun tenía varias preocupaciones rondándole por la mente. Y no eran exactamente de cómo criarían a su bebe. Porque claro, en su mente ella ya lo tenía todo hecho, todo sería maravilloso. Pero si tenía ciertas preocupaciones, porque miraba que a pesar de que la disculpa de Sasuke era sincera, él lo que hacía era disculparse por haber agredido sus sentimientos, por el estado en el que ella se encontraba, no porque el sintiera que actuó verdaderamente mal. A lo mejor hasta cierto punto si sentía que se había propasado un poco pero Sakura lo conocía, y sabía que Sasuke no se retractaba ni un poco de su manera de tomar las cosas. Y eso la hacía pensar, que él aun que ya había comenzado a aceptar su embarazo, deseaba que en realidad no existiera. Porque para Sakura, Sasuke no quería tener un bebe con ella.

. . .

Al final Shikamaru había llamado a Suigetsu que también era compañero suyo en informática, y le había propuesto el viaje. Suigetsu tenía carro, pero cuando no lo llevó al viaje el sábado Shikamaru sospecho que algo le había sucedido al mismo y seguro necesitaría transporte. Y así era, el motor del carro se había caído, no sabía el chico muy bien como, pero ahí estaba, con la mitad de éste en el suelo. Por suerte lo tenía dentro de la casa de sus abuelos o sería un blanco fácil para los ladrones. Así que si, hasta que estuviera listo necesitaba un transporte y Shikamaru llegó como caído del cielo.

Claro estaba que como condición él tenía que darles un desayuno para comer en el camino al cabeza de piña y a Naruto, pero no había ningún problema ya que su abuela se levantaba temprano y ella se ofreció a hacerlo.

Ahora Shikamaru lo tenía todo resuelto, y como la casa del rubio quedaba antes que la de Suigetsu iría primero con Naruto y tendría suficiente tiempo como para pedirle que salieran a dar una vuelta como amigos y al fin contarle ese jueves lo de Hinata. Claro, aun le faltaba comentarle a Tenten y decirle a Hinata que había un cambio de planes pero eso era lo de menos, ya que conociendo a la Hyuuga no pediría que todos se reunieran hasta después y entonces había tiempo. Le diría a Tenten esa misma tarde.

Estaciono su Tsuru delante de la casa de Naruto y en cuanto se disponía a llamarle al rubio para que bajara, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Naruto corrió como huracán hasta el carro.

— Anda arranca ya, entre más rápido salga de aquí mejor.

Lucia mal humorado, bastante, así que a Shikamaru no se le paso por la cabeza hacer ninguna broma al respecto. Mejor arrancó el carro y comenzó el viaje a la casa de Suigetsu. Si hasta parecía chofer y todo.

— ¿Se puede preguntar qué…?

La pregunta no terminó de hacerse cuando Naruto había comenzado a hablar.

— ¡Es que me tienen arto! En esa casa ya no quepo, ya lo digo yo, no hay espacio para mí y ellos lo saben. No me lo quieren decir porque les doy pena ¡Pero yo lo puedo manejar dattebayo! Lo que me molesta es que salgan con escusas tan baratas, con indirectas ¡Vaya que si! Están tontos, tontos de remate.

— ¿…sucedió? — terminó su frase Shikamaru sorprendido por la rapidez con la que habían salido esas palabras. — a ver, dime tranquilamente que pasa.

— Bueno, es que desde que nació la bebe mi madre ha estado muy alterada. Creo que le dicen "depresión posparto" o algo así. El caso es que no se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones para cuidar todo el tiempo a Miako, y mi padre pensó que sería buena idea que mi prima Honoka se viniera a vivir con nosotros un tiempo. Después de todo ella trabaja en las tardes y puede ayudar con la niña mientras mi padre trabaja…

— A ver, ¿Quién es Honoka?

— Mi prima. Es la hija mayor de la hermana mayor de mi madre. Es siete años mayor que yo. Pero vivía en un departamento porque por ahora están construyendo su casa… mira, que su novio es arquitecto y le está haciendo su casa a su gusto, pero como la hicieron desde cero en un lote vacio se están tardando mucho. Y mientras ella no tiene donde vivir se está quedando con nosotros, y de paso ayuda a mi madre con Miako.

— ¿Qué no Miako tiene ya poco más del año?

— Un año y un mes. Pero dice el médico que a algunas madres les da la depresión hasta un año después. Mi madre ya ocupa ayuda psicológica y todo porque tiene más de dos semanas con el asunto y según no es normal que dure tanto y es más común en mujeres jóvenes. No entendí muy bien el asunto, pero el caso es que ahora la bebe da más molestias porque esta mas grande y hace más cosas y mi madre esta que no puede con ella.

— Claro, y como ya son tantos en tu casa dices que no caben y al ser tú el mayor de cuatro hermanos te quieren echar a ti ¿no?

— Pues si algo así. Naruko ya tiene quince, pero aun no termina el instituto y no la sacaran de la casa…

— Además que es mujer, a las mujeres se les da privilegio — recordó Shikamaru.

— Claro. Y Minato va a cumplir los trece y comienza con los cambios hormonales y vamos que mis padres no quieren que él y Naruko sigan compartiendo habitación así que sacaron a Minato y lo metieron en mi cuarto.

— ¿Pero que no tu cuarto es diminuto?

— Si, ese es el problema, que no cabemos. Y Honoka se está quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes y como cuida a la bebe en las mañanas pues nada, tiene la cuna ahí metida y todo y no hay espacio. Ni puede dormirse con Naruko, así que lo más fácil y sencillo para mis padres es sacar al mayor que no ayuda en nada porque estudia y trabaja ¿y quién es ese? Pues yo. Y ayer en la noche que llegué se pusieron muy pesados, comentando lo bien que se estaba Minato con un cuarto para él solo y cosas por el estilo… y entonces yo me molesté y les dije unas cuantas cosas…

— Ay no Naruto ¿Qué les dijiste?

Naruto miró sus manos con preocupación, un semáforo les tocó en rojo y Shikamaru se detuvo. Miró al rubio esperando respuesta.

— Pues que les dije que ya estaba arto y que no se preocuparan más porque ya no los iba a molestar.

— Naruto…

— Que les dije que me quedaba con ustedes porque tenían espacio.

— ¡Naruto!

— Y que me salía de la casa hoy mismo.

— Dios santo Naruto. — El carro volvió a avanzar — ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

— Es que… se me ocurrió, y como en su casa hay cuarto libre.

— Pero recuerda que ese lo va a ocupar Kiba.

— Pero yo lo necesito más que él, ¡Vaya que si!

Shikamaru se quedo mirando en silencio a su amigo. Si que se miraba preocupado. Suspiró y asintió.

— Veremos que hacemos. A lo mejor pueden compartir cuarto.

— ¿Y es que Kiba no se puede esperar?

— No lo creo, ya le ha dicho a su madre y todo y parece que ésta está esperando con ansias que se salga de su casa. Kiba cree que quiere hacer un gimnasio o algo por el estilo en su habitación.

— Pues bueno, si compartir tiene que ser. Será.

— Bueno, parece que estas bastante atareado ¿Qué te parece si este jueves que no trabajamos ninguno de los dos salimos a tomarnos unas copas?

— No lo sé, alcohol entre semana no cuela dattebayo.

— Tienes razón… pero es que quiero hablar contigo de unas cosas.

— Ah pues si es eso habla anda.

— No, es que ya llegamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Por Suigetsu.

Fue entonces que Naruto notó que ya estaban estacionados frente a la casa del aludido.

— ¡Ah! Y es privado, lo entiendo. Entonces el jueves, vamos por unas pizzas para comer y a la plaza de juegos ¡será divertido! Deberás que sí. Hace ya tiempo que no salimos dattebayo.

— No, mejor algo más silencioso. ¿Qué tal el boliche? Ahí también venden pizza.

— Ah, vale. ¡Está bien!

— Buenos días — saludó Suigetsu abriendo la puerta de atrás del carro — aun queda media hora para la clase ¿no quieren pasar a desayunar?

— No quiero ser molestia dattebayo.

— ¿Qué dicen tus abuelos?

— Si es que mi abuela es la que ha insistido. Ella ha hecho el desayuno y quiere ver su cara cuando lo coman. Que ella era cocinera en sus años mozos y le da gustillo ver a la gente disfrutar de su comida.

— ¡Pues no queremos defraudar a tu abue! — exclamó Naruto.

. . .

Sakura no sabía que tenía que esperar tanto. Habían estado media hora esperando en aquella fila interminable de personas que también se iban a hacer análisis de sangre ¿es que todas aquellas mujeres estaban embarazadas? Seguro que no, las había muy mayores. Aun que claro, la madre de Naruto tuvo a Miako a los cuarenta años, había sido un parto de riesgo. Pero bueno, cuarenta años era algo y otra cosa era la edad de las mujeres que había ahí. Si es que las había muy ancianas y en andaderas.

Sasuke y Sakura habían estado en silencio desde que llegaron ahí, Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos y Sakura los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Casi no se miraban a menos que escucharan platicas alarmantes a su alrededor, como la de aquel pobre niño de unos seis años que al parecer tenía cáncer y le iban a hacer unos análisis de sangre. Pobre niño, tan pequeñito y con una vida entera por delante. Aquella horrible enfermedad se lo estaba consumiendo. Sakura escuchaba con el corazón encogido como el niño lloraba que no quería que le picaran, porque es que siempre le picaban mucho porque no encontraban su venita y… vaya que horrible situación, y la madre ¡vaya madre! Se miraba tan fuerte a su lado, era una mujer fuerte seguro, porque no lloraba mientras el niño decía aquello, pero Sakura podía ver la tristeza tan grande que había en los ojos de aquella mujer. Que difícil, que difícil.

— ¿Dónde está Yuki? — preguntaba el niño con su vocecita aguda y llorosa.

— Tu prima fue a comprar un café para mami que está cansada. — respondió la mujer con paciencia — ven acá, estate tranquilo y siéntate a mi lado.

— No quiero, quiero a Yuki ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

— Ya te he dicho, fue por café. Akasaka, siéntate por favor.

— Tranquila — dijo la mujer al lado de la madre, que al parecer era la hermana de ella por lo que había escuchado Sakura. — si le insistes mucho no querrá hacerlo.

— Pero es que ¿y si se cae?

— No se cae, míralo que bien esta.

— ¡Ahí viene Yuki! — exclamó el niño sonriendo repentinamente feliz, ya no se notaba lo que había estado llorando.

— Lamento la tardanza, es que había mucha fila.

Una chica como de quince o dieciséis años, con el cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado y no muy largo se acercó a las mujeres con un café en cada mano.

— Gracias querida — agradeció la tía del niño tomando uno de los cafés y pasándoselo a la madre que lo tomaba con alivio, luego tomó el otro entre sus manos y tomó un poquito.

— No hay de qué.

— ¡Yuki!

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella sonriendo y tomando al niño en brazos — como pesas.

— Yuki, sálvame. No quiero que me piquen otra vez.

— Yo sé — la voz de la chica se quebró al ver aquellos ojos azules llorosos — pero piensa que es un dolor así, chiquito, y que te va a ayudar a que te cures ¿sí?

Todo lo decía con tanta ternura, pero con tanta tristeza en su voz, que Sakura casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo. Sasuke no quería mirar, le daba pena que lo encontraran mirando, pero no podía evitarlo, y es que tampoco nadie más hablaba y él miraba sin querer a donde había ruido. Pero le daba pena, porque la chica recién llegada lo miró de reojo y no quería que pensaran que era un entrometido.

— Esta bien — dijo ya resignad el niño abrazándose de la chica, luego quiso bajarse y con cuidado lo dejó en el suelo — ¡Mira mamá cabello rosa! — exclamó el niño acercándose a Sakura.

— Ehh… — no sabía que decir exactamente, estaba nerviosa ¿Sería que la habían atrapado mirando?

— ¡Akasaka! No seas grosero, a le gente no se apunta.

— Deja que yo voy por él tía — dijo la chica de nombre Yuki acercándose a Sakura y a Sasuke — lo lamento.

— No, tranquila.

— Mira Yuki ¡Que ojos más bonitos! — dijo el niño cuando la aludida lo tomo en brazos. — Son verdes, como los de mamá.

Sakura se sonrojo por el alago.

— Muchas gracias, tus ojos también son muy bonitos.

El niño sonrió ante lo que Sakura le dijo y rio un poco.

— ¿Cómo se dice Akasaka? — comentó la chica mirando al niño.

— Gracias onee-chan.

— Vamos Aka-kun, que ya casi es tu turno. Lamento la interrupción.

— No te preocupes — habló Sasuke sonriéndole al niño y luego a ella. — ¿Akasaka no? — el niño asintió seriamente — Yo soy Sasuke y ella Sakura.

— Sakura-oneesan — saludó el niño ignorando a Sasuke — Yuki, ella me agrada.

— Si, si. Mira, que ya te toca. Lo lamento de nuevo — y sin decir más la chica se fue.

— Pobrecito — murmuró Sakura cuando lo miró entrar en una de las cabinas dónde sacan la sangre con los ojitos llorosos — tan blanquito y delicado. Con una enfermedad tan fea.

Sasuke solo asintió. A él también le había conmovido lo del niño. Pero el no pensaba en lo que sufriría con tanto piquete en aquella cabina, más bien pensaba en la mama del niño, en la tía, en la prima. Todas las personas involucradas que parecían sufrir tanto por aquello. Y sobre todas, en la madre, en lo fuerte que era, en cómo le decía a su hijo que todo saldría bien con amabilidad pero fuerza. Y eso a Sasuke le parecía muy bien, porque en momentos como esos seguro que fuerza es lo que más necesita el niño, el encontrarse a su lado a alguien que sea fuerte, que no flaquee, del cual él mismo pueda encontrar su fuerza para luchar.

Una madre tiene que soportarlo de todo, soportar hasta ver como su hijo es lentamente consumido por una enfermedad tan horrible. Tiene que ser fuerte, preparada para lo que se pueda venir. Porque en ocasiones las cosas no son exactamente como te las esperas, y necesitas poder plantarte ante las adversidades. ¿Y el padre? Seguro estaría igual que la madre, seguro era también igual. ¿él y Sakura lograrían eso? ¿Estar firmes de esa manera ante las dificultades? Él tenía que velar por todo eso, porque en el interior él sentía que no estaban listos. Y lo comprobó al ver los ojos llorosos de Sakura cuando miro al niño salir de aquel lugar. No, ella no estaba lista, creía estarlo, pero no lo estaba. No todo es amor, es cierto que si lo hay todo se puede, el problema era que para esas cosas, también se necesita estar preparado.

— El siguiente — dijo una mujer en una cabina a su lado.

— Es tu turno — dijo Sasuke animando a Sakura a pasar, él no podía entrar, el lugar era muy chiquito para los tres — te espero afuera.

Y sin decir nada mas Sakura entró.

— ¿Ese era tu novio? — preguntó la mujer regordeta de cabello rizado oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Parecía preparar unas cosas rápida y habilidosamente.

— Si, lo es.

— Estas para una prueba de embarazo ¿era deseado? — dijo al ver la solicitud que Sakura le había entregado. La mujer tomó una liga de plástico y la estiró un par de veces — pon tu brazo aquí, si ahí.

— Pues, no exactamente — dijo Sakura respondiendo a su pregunta, mientras la mujer rodeaba con la liga el brazo de Sakura, por la parte superior e hizo un nudo, aquello estaba muy apretado, casi podía sentir palpitar sus venas.

— ¿y él está dispuesto a hacerse cargo? — indagó la mujer sin mirarla, con una mano tomó su brazo y con la otra dio pequeños toques en el antebrazo de la chica.

— Si, él es muy bueno.

— Tienes mucha suerte — dijo la mujer tocando un lugar dos veces y sacando un algodón con alcohol, desinfecto el área. — algunos hombres son unos patanes. — Entonces rápidamente y sin que Sakura se diera cuenta tomó una aguja, le quito el tapón — tal vez pinche un poco — dijo metiendo de improviso la aguja.

— Si, supongo que tengo suerte — dijo ella mientras miraba como el botecito aquel se comenzaba a llenar de su sangre. Aun con la aguja metida la mujer desató la liga y continuó sacando sangre hasta que la jeringa estuvo llena.

— Mira, sé que es bueno tener opciones — comentó la mujer — pero si no desean tener este bebe, no vayan a hacer una tontería. — Entonces coloco un algodón sobre la aguja y sacó la jeringa dejando el algodón — dobla el brazo y déjalo así durante diez minutos más o menos. Como decía, no se te ocurra hacer tonterías. Porque hay mujeres como yo que desearían tener un bebe pero no pueden. Si no lo quieren, mejor dénmelo a mí.

Aquella revelación había sido un poco brusca, pero para Sakura tenía sentido. Había muchas mujeres en el mundo que no podían tener hijos, mujeres con problemas que podrían hacer que el bebe naciera mal, mujeres que eran estériles, mujeres con maridos estériles. Había muchas mujeres con peor suerte que la suya. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de tan siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de…? No… no lo haría, ella cuidaría a este bebe.

— Tu resultado estará a las tres de la tarde — dijo la mujer echando la sangre en dos tubitos de vidrio sellados.

— ¿Hasta las tres?

— Así es.

Entonces le dio un papel a Sakura y le abrió la puerta.

— Con eso recoges los resultados. Que te vaya bien, y suerte.

Sakura agradeció y salió. Miró alrededor y se encontró a lo lejos a Sasuke, hablando con la prima del niño con cáncer, pero antes de que llegara la chica se despidió con un apretón de manos y salió con el resto de su familia.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó el chico al verla llegar con el brazo doblado.

— Bien, no dolió nada, la mujer sabe lo que hace.

— ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados?

— Esta tarde, a las tres.

— Perfecto, alcanzaremos a comer.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

— ¿Recuerdas a la chica que estaba con el niño? — dijo de pronto Sasuke antes de que su novia preguntara.

— Si. La vi que se acerco a hablarte ¿Qué te dijo?

— Pues, aparentemente iba en la misma primaria que Naruto y yo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y no la recordabas?

— Iba en un curso inferior, es dos años menor. Pero la verdad es que no es por eso que no la recordé.

— ¿Entonces?

Dejaron de hablar por un momento mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar al carro.

— Pues es que realmente nunca hable con ella.

— ¿Y cómo te recuerda?

— Parece ser que Naruto — dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre del rubio — le hablaba de mi, y me miraba con él.

— Ah, entonces era amiga de Naruto.

— Si, aparentemente muy cercanos. Es muy raro porque yo no recuerdo que el dobe me hablara de ella. Pero me dio su teléfono — comentó mostrándole un pedazo de papel que llevaba en la mano. — Quiere ponerse en contacto con Naruto otra vez y me pidió dárselo.

Ambos entraron al carro, y ya dentro Sasuke miró a su novia.

— ¿Puedes dárselo por mi?

— ¿Yo? No si no te preocupes Sasuke no me molesta que te haya dado el numero.

— No es por eso. Eso lo sé. Pero tu salón queda cerca al de él y seguro que a mí se me pierde el papel para la tarde — entonces se lo entregó y ella dudando un poco lo tomó.

— Ah… está bien. Yo se lo doy.

Sakura no estaba celosa, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado hablar un poco con aquella chica, y quien sabe a lo mejor ahora lo lograría. Ella siempre sentía curiosidad por las personas enfermas, en especial los niños con problemas críticos y le hubiese gustado averiguar un poco mas de cómo era el tumor del niño y cosas por el estilo. Cosas de médicos. Pero claro, no iba a tener tal indiscreción, y menos al ver como aquella familia parecía sufrir con aquello.

Vaya que era difícil ser una madre, pero Sakura estaba segura que con todo, era gratificante. Mirar la sonrisa de ese niño le había hecho ver eso.

Pero ¿estaría lista? Tan solo pensar en esa pregunta la ponía a temblar, no, era mejor no pensar mucho sobre eso ahora, ya lo resolvería.

. . .

Para Tenten aquella era una mañana bastante buena. Entraba a las ocho así que había tenido tiempo para descansar. Y al final había despertado más fresca que una lechuga. Rápidamente se metió a bañar, tenía que alistarse muy bien ya que esa tarde iría a ver al padre de Hinata por lo del trabajo. La noche anterior luego de hablar con Sasuke se había dispuesto a arreglar la ropa, por suerte todo estaba perfecto y no tuvo que hacer nada más que limpiar un poco los zapatos. Se cambió rápidamente pero con cuidado de quedar perfecta y se secó el cabello. No podía dejárselo húmedo, claro que no, tenía que hacerse algo en el cabello diferente a los dos molotes que se hacía normalmente. ¿Qué se hacía? Un moño alto la haría ver demasiado formal para la escuela, y usar el cabello suelo la dejaría con el mismo todo alborotado para la salida y no tendría sentido ir de aquella manera a su nuevo trabajo.

Entonces decidió hacerse algo sencillo, una media cola, la haría mirar algo infantil, pero al menos evitaría que su cabello se pusiera malo para la salida de la universidad.

Luego de hacérsela, bajo. Neji ya había salido, después de todo ya eran las siete y media de la mañana, pero Temari aun estaba ahí. Limpiando la cocina, bien cambiada en su ropa para ese día.

— ¿Cómo dormiste bella durmiente? — preguntó la chica terminando de lavar los platos.

— Bien ¿no hay nada de desayunar?

— No, lo siento. Hice lo suficiente para Neji y para mí.

— Ah, ahora con novio te olvidas de las amigas ¡Pero qué mala!... nah, no te preocupes. Ya desayunare por ahí.

— ¿Te arriesgaras a la cafetería en lunes?

— No, a lo mejor convenzo a un compañero de que me acompañe a comer a algún otro lado.

— ¿Algún compañero especial? — preguntó inquisitivamente Temari.

— No — mintió Tenten con media sonrisa. No podía decir que en quien estaba pensando exactamente pedirle que la acompañara, seguro se armaba una gorda — nada de lo que piensas, solo un amigo. — esta vez decía la verdad. — Oye Temari ¿a qué hora trabajas?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Es que quería saber si con nuestros horarios tendríamos tiempo para ir a tomarnos un café ocasional por las tardes o algo. Ya sabes, para platicar que con trabajo, novio y escuela uno apenas se mira.

— Oh, claro. Pues solo trabajo cuatro horas de lunes a viernes, a partir de las cuatro.

— Entonces sales a las ocho. ¿Te parece si salgo más o menos a esas horas te llamo? Necesito contarte algunas cosas antes de que nadie más lo haga.

— Claro, tu mándame un mensaje o llámame y quedamos en GreenLeaf.

— Perfecto. Entonces ya hay que ir saliendo o llegamos tarde.

— Cierto. Que nosotras no tenemos carro y tenemos que tomar el autobús como la gente.

— Bueno, al menos así no dirán que el vivir en una casa enorme se nos está subiendo a la cabeza.

Ambas rieron y salieron de la casa, pero al estar afuera el claxon de un carro las sorprendió.

— Eh, chicas ¡Suban que las dejo en la escuela!

— ¿Konan? — ambas estaban sorprendidas pero no se negaron, subieron al carro Tenten delante y Temari detrás y entonces Konan arranco hecha un rayo.

— ¿Cómo han estado?

— Bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos tan temprano? — indago Tenten.

— Pues es que yo vivo por aquí cerca. Bueno, no que digas que bruto que cerca vivo, pero si vivo por estas aéreas. Y este camino me queda de paso para la uni.

— Tu estas con el resto de los Akatsukis en la universidad cultural — mas que pregunta Temari afirmaba.

— Así es, yo como la mayoría de los akatsukis estamos estudiando ahí. Cosas nuestras. Pero su universidad queda de paso a la mía así que las dejo.

— ¿Qué te hizo acordarte de nosotras? — preguntó Temari.

— Nada, la verdad solo iba por la zona y las mire salir ¿pero qué suerte no?

— ¿Este no es el carro de Yahiko? — preguntó Tenten.

— Si lo es, es que él trae el mío entre semana porque le es más fácil llevarse el mío que es pequeñito al trabajo. No hay muchos estacionamientos y así es más fácil encajar en uno.

— ¿Yahiko ya trabaja? — indagó Tenten.

— Claro. Bueno, es que él decidió no estudiar. Trabaja en un banco, no entiendo muy bien lo que hace pero le pagan bastante bien, consiguió el puesto por un pariente suyo. Tiene un año trabajando ahí.

— Vaya, ya olvidaba que era un año mayor.

— Ay Tenten, si tan grande no es— espetó Temari.

— Si bueno, es que ya lo había olvidado.

— De todos los Akatsukis tu y Deidara son los más chicos ¿no es así Konan?

— No es tan cierto, Sasori también estaba en otro grado pero tiene nuestra misma edad.

— ¿Qué no Sasori era un año menor que ustedes? — comentó Tenten — bueno es que recuerdo haber escuchado que estaba un año adelantado en el insti.

— Si, cierto. Él sería el más chico — razonó Konan. — y luego vamos Deidara y yo, enseguida Nagato y Yahiko que tienen diecinueve, Tobi y Zetsu con veintiuno, Kakuzu y Hidan con veintidós e Itachi y Kisame con veinticuatro casi veinticinco.

— Vaya grupo, y son los mejores amigos — comentó Temari con media sonrisa.

— Si bueno, todos fuimos amigos desde pequeños, cada quien alguna vez fue vecino del otro y solíamos hacer reuniones entre varios, no sé cómo pero al final terminamos todos juntos. Itachi por ser mayor casi no se juntaba con nosotros, ni Kisame, pero las veces que iban eran muy divertidas. Vamos que al final hasta populares nos hicimos y todo.

— Es que la gente es muy cotilla, yo recuerdo que decían que eran una clase de mafia o algo por el estilo — dijo Tenten.

— Se decía que eran un grupo selectivo, y que solo personas muy capases e inteligentes pertenecían. — agregó Temari.

— Eso lo decían porque no sabían nada. Y claro, miraban a Itachi ahí y es que ya éramos un grupo de genios, pero algunos somos de lo más normales, enfocados al arte como hippies, diría mi madre.

— Bueno, pero igual son geniales — declaró Tenten con una sonrisa.

— Bueno chicas, aquí es su parada.

Konan detuvo el carro frente a la entrada de la universidad.

— Gracias por el paseo — dijo Temari saliendo del coche.

— Ve con cuidado — añadió Tenten bajando también.

— Igualmente — se despidió Konan con una sonrisa.

— Ese fue un paseo muy ameno — comentó Tenten — como me gusta a mi hablar del pasado.

— ¿Enserio? A mí no tanto — dijo Temari con amargura — bueno, que te vaya bien en clases, nos vemos a la tarde.

— Igualmente.

. . .

Kiba era otro que tenia clases hasta las ocho, pero él al contrario de Tenten no había sido muy consciente de sus responsabilidades así que se despertó faltando quince para las ocho, y en lo que tardo en cambiarse y en esperar el transporte público para que lo llevara a su destino, contando además las tantas paradas que hizo el autobús, al final Kiba no logró llegar a la primera hora. Y claro, tuvo que quedarse afuera en las bancas hasta las nueve.

— Pero que aburrimiento — murmuró. Para colmo la siguiente clase era de "ética" una materia base que les daban a todos por igual en el primer semestre de estudios. Pero no era la materia la que le molestaba, era el haberse tenido que levantar temprano, ya que el maestro que impartía esa materia aun no llegaba de una clase de curso que le estaban impartiendo. ¿Quién sería ese maestro? Ni en las boletas de los maestros venia su nombre, a veces Sai y él se preguntaban si realmente existía aquel profesor y solo les querían tener engañados para que permanecieran en el salón de nueve a diez solos.

— Había olvidado que teníamos ética a primera hora los lunes— habló una voz familiar bastante abatida.

— No te preocupes, así tenemos más tiempo para ir a desayunar.

Kiba se giró para ver a las personas que hablaban a lo lejos, bueno, ni tan lejos, se encontraban en el salón junto al suyo, pero al estar él en las bancas si le quedaba algo lejos.

Allá frente a su salón estaba Tenten, hablando con una chica que Kiba estaba seguro había visto antes. Pelirroja de ojos salvajes y claros, y piel morena. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que la había visto en algún otro lugar, no solo su rostro le sonaba sino que además él estaba seguro de haber visto ese paliacate café que la chica tenia amarrado en el cuello. ¿Quién era?

— Karui — dijo de pronto Tenten— ¿Vas a venir a desayunar?

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? después de todo tenemos dos horas libres.

— Perfecto, solo hay que esperar a que Kabuto termine de guardar sus cosas.

Espera ¿había escuchado mal? ¿Tenten dijo Kabuto? No, no, tenía que haber escuchado mal, no podía ser Kabuto. Que Tenten no haría eso.

— Perdón por la tardanza — se disculpó el chico saliendo del salón y acomodándose los lentes.

— No te preocupes ¿nos vamos? — inquirió Tenten.

— ¿Nos acompañas Karui?

— Claro, que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿A dónde quieren ir a desayunar? — preguntó el chico mientras caminaban.

— A donde sea — respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tal a…?

Y Kiba ya no pudo escuchar mas, aquellos tres se subieron a un pequeño automóvil blanco y continuaron su plática dentro.

Pero había visto bien, ese era Kabuto. Bien, tendría que hablar severamente con Tenten. No haría mucho revuelo, era mejor no comentárselo a nadie más porque Naruto terminaría molesto, bien estaba Tenten enterada de que Kabuto era una mala persona.

Aun que… si lo volvía a pensar bien, a ella nunca se le dijo todo, a lo mejor era que la curiosidad la estaba llevando a conocer al chico. Entonces todo era su culpa por no decirle lo que había pasado con Sasuke. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Era su culpa o de ellos? ¿O era de los dos? Mejor dejaba de pensar en ese momento, que no había mucho que se acababa de levantar y la cabeza un no le funcionaba bien.

Pero había algo seguro, tenía que hablar con Tenten.

* * *

><p>Hubo algunas cosillas que parecen sin importancia en el capitulo, pero bueno, tendran su cosa despues.<p>

Bueno ahora ven como Naruto tambien termina en la casa, creo que me tarde bastante ya que ya estoy en el capitulo 24 pero bueno, al final logre acomodarlo y tengo que admitir que no es nada como lo recuerdo haber planeado.

espero que les haya gustado :)

en el siguiente espero poder abordar el tema de Ino y Sai que ellos tambien tienen historia.

gracias por los comentarios.


	25. Retorcijones

Esta ves creo que tuve el capitulo a tiempo, pero bueno eso es porque no se cuando lograre volver a actualizar, porque estoy de vacasiones y hay muy poco tiempo para escribir.

Lamento tambien el suspenso en el que les dejare.

En este capitulo se dan a conocer los resultados de sakura, ella ademas tendra un problema ma. algo le sucede a Ino y aun que habia pensado en darlo a conocer en este capitulo decidi que si lo hacia ino quedaria como ua histerica y no quiero eso, mejor lo dejare para el siguiente, porque si, tiene que ser visto pronto. y claro, tenten tiene una historia, no esta aqui solamente para ayudar a los demas y causar problemas y bueno aqui hay pistas sobre lo que le sucedio.

espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcijones<strong>

Aquella había sido la peor mañana para Sakura. Desde que se separó de Sasuke para entrar a clases le habían comenzado a dar una especie de torzones en el estomago, los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva. Y lo peor es que aquella sensación de la mañana había regresado.

Esa sensación que sintió cuando se despertó temprano y había sido como si alguien la hubiera molido a golpes mientras dormía, una sensación de pesadez tremenda, que cuando se acordó que tenía que hacerse los análisis se le esfumó. Pero no había pasado mucho luego de entrar en el aula de clases cuando la sensación regresó, acompañada de un ligero dolor punzante que constantemente la molestaba. Un dolorcito pequeño en el vientre que poco a poco aumentaba.

Pero no solo su cuerpo no había sido su cómplice ese día para mantener la calma, también el reloj estaba en su contra. Y es que el tiempo pasa tan lento, lento, lento, lento. Ese había sido el día más lento de todos los días de su existencia. Miraba el reloj cada diez minutos y se encontraba con que no habían pasado ni dos. Era la sensación más horrible de estar atrapada en una burbuja. Entre el dolor, la desesperación y el estrés que sentía, la terminarían por volver loca antes de que llegara a terminar la jornada de estudio. ¡Y ya solo faltaba tan poco! Diez minutos pequeñitos. Los diez minutos más largos de su vida, ¿Es que el reloj del aula estaría roto? Porque era la segunda vez que lo miraba y no había pasado ni un minuto. Dios, que desesperación.

Au, otro retorcijón. Se llevó las manos a la boca del estomago ¿Qué era esa horrible sensación? No lograba discernirla, pero le entraba siempre que se acordaba de Sasuke. Y es que sentía unas ansias horribles de verlo, se sentía a llorar si no estaba con él, ahora mismo necesitaba muchísimo estar con él. Es que sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento de lo estresada que se sentía. No sabía que le pasaba, pero necesitaba estar con él, era casi como si se pusiera enferma si no lo hacía. Y es que sentía que si no lo tenía a un lado o se agarraba de su brazo huiría de ella a la menor oportunidad.

Au, de nuevo otro torzón.

La maestra en turno, una mujer con sus buenos años y apariencia de bruja de cuento se le acercó. Todos estaban en silencio, terminando el trabajo que les había encargado, pero en la hoja de Sakura no estaba escrita más que la fecha. En cualquier otra situación la mujer le hubiera echado la bronca, pero es que miraba su rostro, claramente sentía dolor, y parecía esperar a que pasaran los últimos minutos de clase para poder salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Haruno? — preguntó con una voz que coincidía con su apariencia, una voz típica de ancianita de cuento, esas viejecitas que al final terminaban siendo brujas que querían comerse a los niños. Pero sus ojos eran amables, y claramente se preocupaba por Sakura. De eso no cavia duda. Era una mujer amable, a pesar de su apariencia.

— No, no lo sé. — dijo con un poco de dificultad, no sabía hasta qué grado ese dolor la estaba afectando, y es que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco conforme el día avanzaba.

— ¿Estas enferma? — preguntó con un tono inquisitivo.

— No, no tengo la regla. No puedo tenerla. — la negación de su alumna hiso pensar a la maestra.

— Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería — para ese punto ya varios estaban mirando, incluso Temari en la parte de atrás del salón. Y es que al estar todos tan callados como que cualquier ruido los alteraba.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a caminar. Pero en cuanto se paro se quedo quieta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Temari ya a un lado de su amiga.

— Es que… me duele mucho. — dijo con pena.

Estando sentada aquello no dolía tanto, pero ahora que intentaba dar un paso sentía como si se la estuvieran comiendo por dentro.

— Te voy a dar algo para el dolor — dijo la maestra acercándose a su escritorio.

— No se moleste, seguro me dan algo en la enfermería.

— Sabakuno ¿Puede acompañarla? No, sabe que, vamos a ir las dos. — Entonces se giró con el resto del grupo que ya prestaba atención a todo aquello — Ya pueden salir.

Temari guardó rápidamente sus cosas, y tomó las de Sakura con ella. La maestra dejó encargado a alguien de su maletín y las tres salieron. El resto del grupo parecía estar con miedo de moverse, sentían que al ser su compañera tenían que saber que había pasado, para saber si estaba bien. Aun que había uno que otro que se marchó en cuanto la maestra lo propuso. Había un ambiente un poco tenso, pero poco a poco se fue disipando hasta que al final nadie quedo en el salón. Después de todo no conocían tan bien a Haruno.

Sakura llegó a la enfermería, se había decidido de aguantar aquel dolor para poder llegar a tiempo y con dignidad. No quería que miraran a la novia de Sasuke Uchiha caminando como anciana con la espalda curvada y la mano en el vientre, no quería dar un aspecto lamentable. Y así se fue muriendo poco a poco, o al menos ella sentía que lo hacía. El dolor era demasiado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la enfermera al ver llegar a Sakura.

— No sabemos, le entró un dolor de pronto — contestó la maestra.

La mujer hacía de apoyo para Sakura mientras caminaba, si bien se había aguantado el dolor para poner buena postura, aun así la maestra no quería soltarla por aquello que se desmayara o algo más sucediera. Las tres chicas entraron a la enfermería, un lugar espacioso y completamente blanco con aire acondicionado prendido. Ahí se estaba bastante fresco, la verdad hacia hasta frio.

A Sakura la sentaron sobre una camilla que ahí se encontraba, mientras Temari se sentaba en una silla para no estorbar junto con la maestra.

— ¿Qué te duele querida? — preguntó la enfermera, una mujer alta y de tez morena con ojos azules y cabello castaño. Se miraba mayor, pero no vieja como la maestra. Seguro tendría unos treinta y tantos años.

— El... el vientre — respondió con miedo mirando a Temari.

— ¿Ya te vino la regla? — preguntó la enfermera acercándose al escritorio del lugar y rebuscando algo en un cajón.

— N-no — tartamudeó un poco Sakura sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Esta embarazada — respondió Temari casi sin importarle lo que Sakura diría — le voy a hablar a Sasuke — avisó de pronto, levantándose y saliendo del lugar con el teléfono ya en mano.

— ¿Cuándo te comenzó el dolor? — inquirió la enfermera, Sakura miraba como su maestra la escudriñaba con la mirada.

— En… media mañana.

— ¿Cómo tienes los pechos? — preguntó de nuevo la mujer sacando del cajón al fin una cajita. Enseguida caminó hacia un armario pequeño y blanco que había en la pared.

— ¿Cómo los…?

— Que si, ¿Cómo los tienes? Anda revísatelos, lo haría yo pero no quiero ponerte incomoda.

Sakura así lo hizo.

— Están, como duros. Me duelen. — La enfermera asintió ante las miradas expectantes de Sakura y su maestra.

— Dime exactamente donde te duele y como te duele.

— Aquí — levantándose ligeramente la blusa tanteo el área que le dolía. — es como… como si fuese cólicos pero mucho más fuerte. Mucho.

— ¿Es un dolor reciente o tiene tiempo que te duele?

— Hoy me comenzó, en la mañana.

La enfermera se acercó a Sakura.

— Recuéstate. — Sakura hacía todo lo que le pedían, con cuidado para no lastimarse de mas se recostó en la cama, la enfermera levantó la blusa un poco dejando expuesto el vientre casi en su totalidad — voy a presionar y tú me dices si te duele. ¿Te duele eso?

— Un poco — respondió con un gesto de molestia.

— ¿Y… aquí?

— ¡Ahh! Me duele, me duele mucho.

— Bien… — la mujer asintió para sí misma — siéntate — metió las manos dentro de la bolsa de la bata blanca que llevaba y sacó dos cajas de medicina — te voy a dar antibiótico para el dolor.

— Ahora llega Sasuke, ya está saliendo hacia acá. — avisó Temari entrando a la sala — ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

— Bueno pues, los dolores son peligrosos en los embarazos, pueden significar que algo no está bien. Pero no te preocupes — se apresuró a decir — lo que tienes que hacer es ir al médico, aquí no tengo las herramientas necesarias para poder darte una consulta completa y la verdad no puedo darte un diagnostico así solamente, pueden ser muchas cosas.

— A las tres me entregan unos análisis, me parece que me los entregara el doctor.

— Perfecto. Entonces por lo pronto — comenzó a decir acercándose a Sakura con dos cajas entre las manos — te vas a tomar dos de estas y una de esta. Una es para la inflamación y la otra para el dolor. Maestra ¿si puede pasarle a la chica un vaso con agua?

— Claro.

— Bueno querida ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Sakura Haruno.

— Bueno Sakura, no te preocupes ¿Si? Ahora dime, ¿De cuánto estas embarazada?

— Pues, no lo sé exactamente. Vendría siendo un mes dos semanas… más o menos.

— ¿Es que no te lo dijeron cuando recogiste los resultados de sangre?

— No, es que apenas me los he hecho.

— ¿Entonces no estás completamente segura de estar embarazada?

— Se hizo una prueba de embarazo casera, pero no muy confiable — comento Temari.

— Ya veo. Mira, lo mismo no es lo que piensas. A lo mejor no es que estas embarazada, porque por lo que a mí respecta a ti te están dando los achaques pero de la menstruación, los pechos duros, dolor en el vientre ¿te duele la espalda?

— Un poco, si.

— ¿El bebe es deseado? — indagó la enfermera entregándole las pastillas a Sakura que ya sostenía el vaso con agua.

— Pues… no, que diga planeado no.

— Pues entonces tranquilícese que puede ser que no esté embarazada. El doctor se lo dirá, pero apresúrese a ir con el médico ya que si es que si está embarazada… ya sabe.

Sakura se quedo en silencio mientras usaba de escusa que estaba tomándose las pastillas. ¿Qué no podía estar embarazada? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Si la regla no le había venido en casi dos meses, no, si de hecho los dos meses se cumplían en cómo tres días ¿Qué era lo que decía esa mujer? Seguro era porque no era doctora, claro, solo era una enfermera. Lo mismo solo intentaba tranquilizarla y por eso le dijo esas cosas.

Pero es que no, no podía ser que no estuviera embarazada… ¿Qué es lo que diría Sasuke entonces? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

. . .

— Parece que esta algo mala, pero el medicamento que le dio la enfermera le calmo el dolor.

Temari era la que hablaba, y tenia de espectadores a Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Naruto que escuchaban atentamente.

— ¿No le habrá pasado nada al bebe verdad? — preguntaba nervioso el rubio, no, de solo pensar que algo podría pasarle al hijo de su mejor amigo se ponía nervioso. No podía ni imaginar lo que sería de Sasuke si algo le pasara al niño. Y es que podía ser un feto pequeñito pero Naruto estaba seguro que Sasuke iba a sufrir mucho de saber que alguien con su sangre había… no mejor era no pensar en eso y pensar que todo estaba bien.

— No lo saben. Sakura irá a consulta a las tres de la tarde en el centro médico. Ahí le informaran el resultado de la prueba de embarazo y pues ya le dirán que es lo que paso con los dolores.

— ¡Ay pero qué horror! — exclamaba Tenten — cuando me dijeron que algo le pasaba a Sakura me dio un no sé qué.

— Mejor no hablemos de eso — susurró Hinata.

— Cierto, no hay que tener pensamientos negativos ¡hay que mandar energía positiva dattebayo!

— ¿Por qué aun siguen adentro? — preguntó Ino que hasta el momento había permanecido bastante seria. Aun que se le miraba en el semblante que estaba más preocupada que la misma Sakura.

No sabía porque pensaba eso Shikamaru, solo lo pensaba, y es que Ino solo se mantenía en silencio y expectante cuando había algo que no quería que saliera, alguna emoción muy fuerte porque quedaría como ridícula o alguna tristeza o estrés muy profundos. Vaya como eran las mujeres, si que se preocupaban de sus mejores amigas, tanto como si fuese a ellas a las que les estuviera pasando las cosas. No era como que los hombres no sintieran aquello, pero es que además las mujeres son muy exageradas y problemáticas.

— Sasuke pidió el teléfono para hablar al centro de salud, quiere saber si le pueden adelantar la cita. — explicaba Temari — Sakura se quedo ahí por petición del chico, que no quiere que se separe de su lado. Eso parece que a Sakura le vino bastante bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — indagó Naruto.

— No, es que creo que Sakura estaba antes como muy alterada, pensé que sería por el dolor pero ahora que llegó Sasuke me di cuenta que era porque no lo tenía cerca. Como sea, ahora ya está mejor y eso es lo que cuenta.

— ¿Cómo esta? — preguntó Neji llegando al grupo y saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Temari.

— Bien, parece que bien. Pero tiene que ir al médico, no vaya a ser que le suceda algo malo al bebe — respondió Tenten.

— N-Neji — habló tímidamente Hinata, no le gustaba interrumpir en un momento como aquel pero tenía que hacerlo — ¿No nos espera mi padre a la una y media?

— Cierto, y ya faltan quince. — agregó Tenten. — ¿Pero estará bien que nos vallamos?

— No se preocupen ya les decimos nosotros que tenían que irse. Seguro que lo comprenderán dattebayo.

Así entonces Tenten, Hinata y Neji se retiraron. Pronto Sasuke y Sakura salieron de ahí, diciendo que no podían adelantar la hora pero no había problema, al parecer el dolor había bajado en intensidad hasta ser soportable y Sakura accedió a comer antes de ir a la consulta.

Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a la casa de Sasuke de los demás enseguida.

. . .

A Tenten, Neji y Hinata les había llevado a la mansión Hyuuga el chofer personal de la chica, uno hombre humilde de edad madura que les habló de todo un poco. A Tenten le pareció una conversación amena, aquel hombre era bastante agradable, con todo y su devoción a dios. Vaya que hablaba sobre dios y de las personas, con sus propias palabras, _"Una persona que no sirve para servir a los demás, no sirve"_ Neji le dio la razón, aun que Tenten guardo silencio repasando aquello. De cierta manera tenía sentido.

Llegaron a la mansión en poco tiempo, ya que era un carro con unas banderitas en el frente y parecía privilegiado. Algo comentaron Neji y Hinata al respecto, ambos con bastante incomodidad ya que no les gustaba que les pusieran ante los demás, preferían ser tratados como gente común y corriente. Pero a Tenten le resultó muy curioso. Seguro que si las demás personas miraban a los primos Hyuuga se creían que eran unos estirados que abusaban de su posición con gusto, que les gustaba pasar por sobre los demás. Pero no podía existir cosa más errónea, aquellos dos parecían querer vivir con toda la humildad posible.

Bajaron del carro agradeciendo al chofer de nombre Masaru, que incluso se bajó para abrir las puertas a las señoritas.

La mansión Hyuuga era muy tradicional, era de esas casas clásicas de madera con puertas corredizas. Y no es que fuese rara, simplemente era extraño como una casa de alguien que puede comprarse mansiones modernas, sea de esta manera. Pero era lo que más le gustaba a Tenten, esa clase que tenia la familia Hyuuga. Y por supuesto, también la que mas pegaba con una familia tan tradicional como aquella.

— Cuando estaba en secundaria — comenzó a decir la chica mirando la casa — recuerdo que Lee, Neji y yo nos quedábamos a dormir aquí. Hacíamos acampadas…

— C-cierto, y a mi mí padre no me dejaba estar con ustedes… que eran dos chicos y no quería que su hija durmiera con alguien que no fuese de la familia.

— Cuando no venia Lee era más fácil.

— Recuerdo eso — comentó Neji sonriendo de lado — también recuerdo como insistías en dormir con nosotros y era… vergonzoso. — dijo mirando a Tenten.

— ¿Cómo vergonzoso? — indagó Hinata.

— Claro, es que al principio todo estaba bien porque Tenten era una niña… pero luego crecimos y ella también.

— ¡Jaja cierto! Recuerdo que me desarrolle mas tarde que las otras niñas y ellos no sé, yo creo que creían que era un chico o algo porque cuando me crecieron mis miserias fue en vacaciones y no los había visto y mi idea de reencuentro era una acampada.

— Y yo pensé que estaría bien porque bueno, era Tenten.

— Pero llegué con mi blusa desmangada y se les salieron los ojos de la cara.

Tenten estalló en carcajadas y Neji se sonrojó.

— Nos torturó sin darse cuenta todo el día… y se abrazo de mí en la noche. Y yo estaba en una edad bastante mala.

— Esa fue la última vez que dormí en la misma casa de campaña que ellos.

— Si, y luego mi padre te dejaba quedarte en mi habitación.— recordó Hinata también.

— Esos días eran divertidos. — asintió Tenten.

Hinata se adelantó de ellos y luego de pasar por el enorme y largo camino de piedra que atravesaba el jardín frontal, la chica tocó el timbre de la casa. No tardaron nada en abrirla un mayordomo, vestido con traje y todo, saludó con respeto a Hinata y Neji y luego a Tenten haciendo una inclinación. Entraron a la sala principal donde Hinata se separó dejando a Neji y Tenten solos, iba a anunciar su llegada y como la hija del señor de la casa tenía que ser ella quien informara.

— Este lugar solía ser mucho más grande — comentó Tenten mirando alrededor.

— Te parecerá. Pero la verdad es que sigue igual que como estaba.

— Sera el acomodo de los muebles.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — preguntó una mucama que tenía entre sus manos una bandeja.

— No gracias, estoy bien — respondió Neji.

— Yo igual.

Y la mujer se retiro con una inclinación, pronto estaban solos.

— Sabes, fue mucho más difícil para mí…

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió Tenten.

— De las acampadas. Eran mucho más difíciles para mi, estuvieras o no en la misma casa que nosotros.

— ¿Fue por la vez que me miraste desnuda? Uy, que vergüenza que me dio, menos mal que fue hace mucho y mi cuerpo ha cambiado porque si no aun me cohibía.

— Si, bueno, eso tuvo que ver también. Pero es que tenía una imaginación muy viva. Y claro, también estaba eso de que me gustaste durante mucho tiempo.

¿Qué había dicho Neji? Y con tanta naturalidad. Tenten no pudo más que ponerse roja y ligeramente nerviosa. Era una reacción natural, suponía ella, saber que le gustaste a un chico guapo como era Neji, inteligente… bueno, a un Hyuuga. Si que era un alago.

Neji simplemente sonreía, no sabía porque era como una satisfacción interior ver a Tenten así, suponía que en tiempos anteriores se hubiera puesto nervioso al confesar tal cosa. Pero ahora sentía que no era más que una anécdota, y ya esperaba las bromas de Tenten al respecto.

— L-la verdad que a mí también me llegaste a gustar — confesó Tenten, eso sí que no se lo esperaba — pero bueno, es que eras un Hyuuga ¿y qué oportunidad podría tener yo con un Hyuuga?

Hubo una ligera expresión en el rostro de Tenten que hizo sentir de cierta forma mal a Neji, pareció decaída, intentó remediarlo pero ya era tarde, Neji ya había observado aquella reacción. Y a pesar de que ahora sonreía, Neji sentía que esa chica pensaba en otra cosa cuando hablaba de _"qué oportunidad tendría ella con un Hyuuga"_ no sabía decir porque sabía que había algo escondido detrás de esa inocente frase, seria porque conocía a Tenten de casi toda la vida, seria por eso que podía notar cuando no era completamente sincera o pensaba en algo que le hacía daño.

— Tenten ¿Qué…?

Pero la frase no pudo completarse ya que un ruido se escucho detrás de la puerta, y enseguida la puerta del despacho del tío de Neji se abrió dejando ver al señor Hyuuga con Hinata y la hermana menor de la misma siguiéndole.

— Buenas tardes — saludó el hombre con media sonrisa mirando a Tenten.

La chica se levantó e inclinó y saludó con las mismas palabras.

— Buenas tardes tío. — saludó Neji.

— Bueno chicas, aun queda tiempo para que sea la hora que las citaron ¿Qué les parece si comemos antes de partir?

. . .

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari y Naruto se dispusieron a comer, prepararon algo sencillo una gran hoya de espagueti con salsa de tomate y carne molida. Sencillo y fácil de hacer.

Durante toda la comida por cada gesto de dolor que hacia Sakura, Sasuke preguntaba inmediatamente si necesitaba algo. Sakura se sentía sumamente alagada, no podía engañarse, así le gustaba ver a Sasuke, ofreciéndole todas sus atenciones, mimándola ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser así todo el tiempo? Pero bueno, eso por ahora no importaba porque lo tenía al pendiente de ella, y eso le encantaba enormemente. Podía incluso decir que exageraba las molestias que sentía para verlo preocupado aun mas.

Ino se daba cuenta de aquello, sabía que Sakura en momentos fingía el dolor, porque de que sentía molestia seguro que sentía molestia, pero ella ponía tal cara exagerada que estaba claro que dolor no era. Temari se había dado cuenta de aquello también, pero le restaba importancia, estaba más entretenida mirando el reloj y hablando con Shikamaru de cosas de sus hermanos. Y en cuanto dieron las dos se disculpó y salió a su habitación para tener tiempo de arreglarse y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Así fue como solo quedaron en la planta baja Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto. Los tres chicos hablaban entre sí por un momento, comentando cosas sobre las clases y un poco más, pero Sakura e Ino no hablaban para nada. Sakura estaba pendiente de la plática de los chicos, pero la llevaba sin hablar e Ino estaba todo el tiempo mirando en silencio a Sakura. Aquella no era esa mirada que le decía a la pelirosa que su amiga quería decirle algo, no, era una mirada de reproche, una mirada con la que la había estado mirando desde hacía un tiempo.

— Vamos a salir en veinte minutos — avisó de pronto Sasuke — lo digo por si quieres ir a mi cuarto a lavarte o algo.

— Ah, claro ¿Ino me acompañas?

En silencio Ino asintió y se levanto. Estaba claro que algo le sucedía a su amiga.

— Ino esta actuando raro dattebayo — declaró Naruto cuando escucho que se alejaban.

— ¿También lo notaste? — agregó Shikamaru.

— Yo no sé de qué hablan.

— No me sorprende, haz estado como se debe prestándole atención a tu mujer. Pero es que yo que estoy solo y amargado no puedo evitar prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles de mis amigos.

— Hombre, hasta parece que estas enojado conmigo y todo — comentó Sasuke en voz baja.

— No, tranquilo. No me enojo, solo no estoy de humor últimamente y no tengo ganas de suavizar mi tono en este momento.

— Pero…—interrumpió Naruto — volviendo al tema de Ino. ¿No sabes que le pasa Shikamaru?

— No. Quiero creer que es por lo de Sakura, que se preocupó. O bueno, eso creía, pero desde hace un momento estoy comenzando a pensar en otra cosa…. Mendokusai.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

— No seas desesperado dobe.

— Bueno es que, la última vez que la mire así fue hace un año.

— ¿Y qué paso hace un año? — indagó Sasuke.

— A lo mejor ustedes no se dieron cuenta porque estaban ocupados con lo tuyo Sasuke, pero… Ino estaba pasando por momentos difíciles. No me quiso decir que fue, siempre que pregunto cambia el tema. Pero sé que tuvo que ver con que ella y Sai terminaran casi por dos meses el año pasado.

— Cierto. Creí que había sido una de sus clásicas discusiones de nada y regresarían dattebayo. Tal vez debí de haber estado más al pendiente.

— Eres humano, no puedes abarcarlo todo. Estabas ocupado con tu amigo y se entiende. Pero yo creo que… bueno no me hagan caso mejor, me estoy mirando como todo un cotilla.

— Ino es como tú hermana, raro sería que no te preocuparas por ella. — dijo Sasuke.

— Pero no me gusta inmiscuirme en las cosas de otras personas, y aun menos si no me piden ayuda o no quieren hablar del tema. Últimamente me meto en muchas cosas que no me incumben. Todo es demasiado problemático, mejor me iré a arreglar para el trabajo.

— ¿Hoy trabajas? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Cambie mi día de descanso al jueves — comentó Shikamaru mirando inquisitivamente a Naruto antes de salir de ahí.

— Oye dobe.

— Contigo a veces se me olvida que tengo nombre — dice ligeramente mosqueado el rubio — dobe, dobe, dobe. Al final Naruko me insulta así y termino diciendo "¿mande?"

— Jajaja… pues bueno, es costumbre.

— Ya se teme, ya se.

— Ahí está, tu también me dices teme.

— Ya, ya dejemos el tema que me da dolor de cabeza dattebayo. ¿Qué querías decirme?

— Que si Sakura ya te había dado…

— ¡El numero de Yuki! ¡Sí! Me sorprendió mucho que me lo diera Sakura-chan dattebayo ¿Cómo fue que se la encontraron?

— Estaba en el hospital con un pariente suyo y me reconoció. La verdad que yo no la recuerdo…

— Normal, normal si nunca hablaste con ella. La tenía bien escondida de ti dattebayo.

— ¿Escondida?

— Si, si, es que Yuki era mi amiga y no quería tener otra amiga loquita por ti, ya ves que todas las chicas parecían amarte nomas te miraban. Y bueno ella era nueva en la escuela cuando la conocí y no sabía quien era el "famoso" Sasuke Uchiha.

— Vaya.

— No te sientas mal, compréndeme, todas las chicas parecían locas detrás de ti y yo solo quería tener una amiga que no preguntara "¿y Sasuke-kun?" "¿es verdad que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo?" — Naruto imitaba voces chillonas de "chicas".

— Pero ella me reconoció, al final si me conocía.

— Si, si pero. Bueno es que te miraba conmigo, al final Yuki no era como las otras, no le gustabas tu y a mí me agradaba bastante por eso dattebayo.

— ¿Y le vas a llamar?

Sasuke prefirió cambiar el tema, sentía que Naruto pensaba que le quitaba todo lo que quería. Bueno, ¿Por qué otra razón no se la hubiera presentado? Aun que claro, eso era antes, ahora su relación era diferente y seguro que ya no pensaba asi pero Sasuke creía que antes si pensaba eso.

— Claro que sí. Pero me da penilla dattebayo.

— Eso debe ser algo bastante impactante para ti — comentó asombrado el uchiha.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Pues sí, experimentar por primera vez la pena debe ser algo bastante impactante.

— Ja-ja, graciosito ´ttebayo. Como sea, no sé cuando le hablare exactamente.

— Allá tu, a lo mejor y salir con ella te servía para olvidarte del caso perdido de Hinata.

Naruto quedó en silencio. Las palabras de Shikamaru le recorrieron por la mente de nuevo. ¿Seria cierto que le gustaba a Hinata? Bueno, pero es que no tenía sentido, si le gustaba no estaría con Shino ¿entonces porque estaba con Shino? Sería que era cierto que ahí había otra cosa, las chicas siempre lo decían, algo mas tendría que pasar ahí para que comenzasen a salir así como así y además jamás nadie les hubiese visto darse ni un piquito.

¡Las cosas que se le metían a la cabeza! No cavia duda que con tal de conservar la esperanza con Hinata las ideas más locas le iban a cruzar por la mente. Hinata era novia de Shino, y ellos se querían ¡por supuesto que sí! No por nada estaban juntos y el no podía interponerse en aquello.

— Creo que le hablare pronto, será bueno despejar mi mente por un rato ´ttebayo.

El camino hacia el tercer piso fue algo aparatoso, si bien Sakura no sentía dolor al estar sentada, cuando caminaba la espalda baja le dolía a horrores, y el subir escalones no era exactamente un cielo tampoco. Así fue como la batalla las llevo a casi no hablar, a simplemente subir en silencio, Sakura concentrada en no caer y en su dolor, e Ino mirando al infinito, ni siquiera pendiente de su amiga.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ino? — preguntó de pronto Sakura al entrar al cuarto de Sasuke.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — murmuró ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

— A que has estado sumamente callada desde que regresamos del hotel y eso no es normal en ti.

— Pues a lo mejor es que ahora si es normal.

— Mira, ahí vas. Me contestas con esa rudeza ¿Es que te he hecho algo?

— ¿A mí? A mí no me has hecho nada Sakura, te lo has hecho tu solita.

No era tan difícil hacer hablar a Ino, se le calentaba la cabeza sumamente rápido, y cuando esto pasaba sabía que más temprano que tarde la chica iba a sacarlo todo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Hablo de que eres muy egoísta — declaró rotundamente desviando la mirada y caminando hacia la cama donde se sentó — no piensas nunca en lo que dices y en que a lo mejor lo que dices puede tener un impacto en las personas. — murmuró.

— No te escucho.

— No tiene caso que me escuches. No es nada, cosas mías y me estoy desquitando contigo. Mejor apúrate y bajemos antes de que comience a gritar o algo que no quiero le luego me trates de histérica.

Sakura se sorprendió a ver aquella etapa, ¿Qué pasaba con la etapa de confesión? Siempre después de que se exasperaba lo contaba todo, pero ahora se había quedado callada y en silencio con una mirada ausente mientras ella se metía con dudas al baño. No. aquella no era una reacción normal en Ino ¿es que tan grave era lo que estaba sucediéndole? ¿Y qué hacia ella si no tenía la confianza para decírselo? ¿Qué significaba ese silencio?

Sakura se enfrascó tanto en esos pensamientos que no prestó atención a nada mas, ni a los nervios que sentía porque ya era hora para recoger sus resultados, ni al dolor que sentía.

. . .

Después de comer Neji se fue a su trabajo y Tenten y Hinata con el padre de la última se subieron al carro con Masaru, el chofer. Fueron hacia una plaza comercial muy grande, una de las más nuevas que se podían encontrar en Konoha, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad donde había siempre aglomeraciones de gente.

Caminaron por la plaza escoltadas por dos hombres en traje que hacían sentir incomoda a Tenten, Hinata le sonreía con pena igualmente.

— Oye Hinata ¿todos los días andas de aquí para allá con estos grandulones? Sin ofender chicos, son geniales.

— No, la verdad es que estos son los guarda espaldas de mi padre — dijo tímidamente — Yo me evito ir con gente ajena, prefiero que mis primos me acompañen.

— ¿Qué tienes más primos que Neji?

— C-claro… pero son primos lejanos. Me llevo bien con todos, aun que con el que mejor me llevo es con Hikaru.

— ¿Hikaru?

— Si, estaba viviendo en Suna desde pequeño pero parece que regresa a Konoha. Estaban ahí para atender la empresa pero él quiere terminar su universidad aquí… vaya mira que hablo, l-lo siento Tenten seguro que piensas que es algo muy aburrido. Después de todo no lo conoces.

— C-cierto… ¡no! tranquila, no es aburrido. Me alegra saber que tienes más familiares con los que te llevas bien. Mira que tu familia es bastante estirada y se esperaría que tus primos fuesen… no sé, peor que Neji.

— No son tan malos — sonrió la chica.

— ¿Cuántas carreras llevas? — preguntó de improviso Tenten, Hinata cerró la boca que estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo de sus primos y lucio extrañada — es que Neji comentó que estabas estudiando más de una o que querías estudiar más de una.

— Ah… sí, bueno. Solo llevo una, pero luego me gustaría estudiar otra cosa.

— Hinata está estudiando administración de empresas en una escuela privada — dijo Hiashi con media sonrisa — tiene que prepararse para ser la cabeza de la familia.

— Yo se que lo hará muy bien.

Tenten la alentó con una sonrisa, parecía algo apurada con el tema y a juzgar por la repentina intromisión de su padre Tenten se imaginó que aquello de la segunda carrera no era un tema que al señor Hyuuga le agradara mucho.

. . .

Sakura y Sasuke habían salido solos, a pesar de la insistencia de Naruto para acompañarlos, al final Shikamaru le recordó que tenía que irse a trabajar y al chico no le quedo más remedio que irse por su parte, rogando que le mantuvieran informado con cualquier cosa que sucediera. Ino se fue con Shikamaru quien le ofreció a los dos rubios a llevarlos.

Los resultados se les iban a entregar junto con la consulta, estos se iban directamente al consultorio del doctor y ahí él les informaba del resultado y además les ayudaba con las primeras indicaciones.

Ambos chicos llegaron al centro de salud y se dirigieron al área de consultorios, era un largo pasillo ancho de paredes blancas y piso grisáceo con muchas sillas en la pared del lado izquierdo y varias puertas en el lado derecho. Frente a cada puerta había un escritorio pequeño, donde se encontraba una secretaria atendiendo a los pacientes.

Sakura se sentó en las sillas y Sasuke se dirigió al escritorio frente al consultorio del ginecólogo que se les había asignado.

Sasuke se sentía extraño asistiendo al centro de salud, un lugar público, en lugar de ir al hospital general donde su familia tenía buenos contactos y Sakura podría ser atendida más rápido y personalmente. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que el rumor de que su novia estaba embarazada le llegara a su padre. No podía dejar que alguien más se lo dijera, tenía que ser él mismo.

— La secretaria ha dicho que hay alguien dentro, en cuanto termine nos pasan.

Sakura asintió y Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Nerviosa?

No sabía porque preguntaba aquello, seguro que estaba nerviosa, se le notaba desde lejos, pero es que él también se encontraba bastante nervioso y no quería aceptarlo, tenía que despejar su mente y sus nervios con frases y preguntas absurdas, haciendo conversación hasta que aquello terminara. Y es que era Sasuke uchiha, frio y arrogante a pesar de todo, y no podía mostrarse nervioso, y aun menos cuando su chica necesitaba que fuese su apoyo.

— Bastante — respondió tímidamente Sakura.

La puerta del consultorio del ginecólogo se abrió y una pareja salió, ya le gustaría a Sasuke salir como aquella pareja, relajados y tomándose de las manos, parecían tan felices. Siempre parecía que cuando alguien iba con apuros a esos lugares miraba a personas en estados deplorables, tristes y llorando, pero a él le alegraba tener aquella vista, de alguien felis. Le recordaba que no todo era malo, después de todo era su hijo.

— Pueden pasar — anunció la secretaria.

Sakura con su carnet medico en mano se levanto, y junto con Sasuke avanzaron al consultorio.

Aquel lugar no era muy grande, no como los consultorios en el hospital general de la hoja, había un escritorio con una computadora, una impresora, pegada a la pared una camilla con sabanas grises y blancas, un lavamanos en una esquina y un armario con un candado. En una pared había una ventana por la que entraba luz, por si la del foco no fuese suficiente. También había una báscula y una puerta entre abierta donde detrás de la misma se podían ver varios aparatos.

— Buenos días, Sakura Haruno ¿verdad?

Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos del mismo color se levanto de la silla del escritorio y le tendió la mano a la pelirosa que asintió.

— Y usted es…

— Sasuke Uchiha, su novio — saludó con un apretón de manos.

— Anden, siéntense. Mi nombre es Rin Hatake y seré quien los estará atendiendo. Tengo entendido que llamaron hace dos horas para saber si podían adelantar la cita…

— Así es, Sakura comenzó con dolores en el abdomen y queríamos estar seguros que… no había complicaciones.

— Claro, normal. — la mujer miro la pantalla de la computadora y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas. — ¿Tiene su cartilla medica?

— Si, aquí tiene.

— Gracias, — hubo un momento de silencio mientras la mujer parecía teclear la informacion de la cartilla. — ¿Es un embarazo deseado?

— Pues… — Sakura tartamudeo.

— No fue planeado — dijo rápidamente Sasuke.

— Entiendo. Entonces supongo que les daré una buena noticia, usted no está embarazada.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón y con miedo miro de reojo como Sasuke lucia momentáneamente impactado y luego bastante… relajado. Aquella tención que había estado teniendo desde hacía unos días comenzaba a desaparecer. Pero mientras él se sentía ligero Sakura sentía un gran peso ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan satisfecho? Eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Se llevo la mano al estomago al sentir otro retorcijón ¿Qué era eso? era algo psicológico seguro. Pero si que la hacía sentir muy mal.

* * *

><p>Y bueno ¿que les parecio?<p>

Se que es como muy repentino cortar el capitulo ahi pero crei que asi quedaria mejor. bueno tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para escribir mas.

en el siguiente sabremos sobre el trabajo de tenten y hinata, ademas de la otra carrera que la hyuuga quiere estudiar, espero poder resolver lo de Ino tambien y por supuesto el problema de sakura no se me olvida.

normalmente los colicos son muy molestos, y a veces te inmovilizan bastante, pero bueno, los colicos no son el unico problema de la chica ya que no le viene desde hace casi dos meses y eso no es muy normal.

gracias por los comentarios :) cuando tenga tiempo los respondo.


	26. Comics&Games

_Bueno bueno, ya llegue con el siguiente capitulo, la verdad que no sabia si lo tendría a tiempo pero ayer me dio un atacaso artístico en mi hora libre y pues nada me puse a escribir. El capitulo tiene un tema pesado, se habla del aborto y no quisiera que nadie se sintiera… no se que se ofenda o algo. La verdad es que yo no conozco nada del tema, no tengo situaciones cercanas ni me ha pasado, nada de nada, asi que esto es mas que nada como de mi imaginación, de cómo me imagino que se sentiría, por eso no profundizo mucho en el sentimiento de la situación, solo en lo ocurrido._

_Veran como Sai a pesar de que es mas abierto y no tan serio como en el anime, si lo era, y no solo eso Ino lo ayudo a cambiar. De ahí viene su OOC._

_En el capitulo se resuelve el tema de Sakura aun que solo desde el punto de vista de la pelirosa, el de Sasuke vendrá en el siguiente. Ademas de eso el trabajo de Tenten y Hinata._

_Espero que les guste!_

_NOTA: al final hay un anuncio para quienes les interesa con quien terminaran Sasuke, Tenten y Shikamaru. _

* * *

><p><strong>Comics&amp;Games<strong>

Hinata, Tenten, el señor Hyuuga y los dos guarda espaldas tardaron un poco en llegar al establecimiento donde las dos primeras trabajarían. Esto ya que el lugar se encontraba en la parte más apartada de la plaza _"Taisetsuna mono"_ una de las tantas plazas comerciales que los Hyuuga poseían.

Lo único que realmente hacían los Hyuuga cuando se trataba de construir plazas era rentar los locales para que empresas conocidas y no conocidas pudiesen instalarse, lo cual era manejado por las ramas inferiores de la familia, pero que también era supervisado por la rama principal. Por esto mismo los locales que se encontraban dentro de la plaza, no eran en si propiedad Hyuuga, así que lo que en realidad Hiashi Hyuuga haría al meter a trabajar a las dos chicas en uno de los locales seria una especie de favor personal.

— Aquí es — dijo el señor Hyuuga deteniéndose.

Tenten miró por sobre el hombro del señor Hyuuga la recepción de aquel lugar. Por lo que había escuchado hablar de Hinata durante la comida aquello era un parque para niños, con juegos interactivos donde se podían entretener por horas mientras los padres salían a comprar en la plaza, o bien, donde la familia podía divertirse. No era extremadamente grande como disneylandia o esos parques, pero abarcaba una buena parte.

Pero al parecer por la recepción, o las taquillas donde se pagaban los boletos al parque, a Tenten no le parecía tan grande. Aquello lucia como un aeropuerto, exactamente el lugar donde se registran las maletas -la llamada aduana-. Habían en total siete mostradores con una hilera de personas en cada uno. Las familias pasaban a los mostradores y compraban los boletos al parque, enseguida parecía que a los niños los pesaban, ya que los hacían pararse la bascula donde las maletas se pesarían si aquello fuera un aeropuerto. Ya los niños sobre las presuntas básculas les tomaban una informacion en una computadora y enseguida le ponían un brazalete a toda la familia, color negro con una luz verde parpadeante. En cuanto los boletos y otras cosas más les eran entregadas a los padres, las familias entraban por uno de las dos puertas con apariencia de puerta de elevadores, donde una especie de botones los recibía y los guiaba por un pasillo que seguramente iba al parque.

Además de eso no se podía apreciar nada mas, por lo que Tenten pensó que el parque realmente no era tan grande.

— Kids City — leyó Tenten un enorme letrero con luces de neon que se encontraba sobre lo que parecía ser la central de aviones.

— Escogí este lugar ya que Hinata me comenta que parecen agradarte los niños y a ella también le gustan — dijo Hiashi mirando de reojo a las chicas.

— No me molestan — asintió Tenten. — ¿Y qué clase de trabajos se hacen aquí?

— Pues mira, ahí viene mi colega. Él se encargara de explicarles a detalle.

Caminando con pasos de gigante se acercaba un hombre joven de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabello peinado en picos color morado oscuro y ojos negros.

— ¡Hiashi! — saludo animadamente dándole un caluroso abraso al padre de Hinata quien se lo correspondió más bien a la fuerza.

— Takato, tan efusivo como siempre — comentó con un soniquete de molestia. — Te presento a la mayor de mis hijas, Hinata — dijo en cuanto el abrazo terminó haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pudiera ver a la aludida.

Hinata saludó apropiadamente como se le esperaría de una Hyuuga, con toda la fineza posible y las atenciones deseadas, Tenten pudo ver como Hiashi sonreía con satisfacción.

— Y ella es Tenten. Amiga de la familia.

— Mucho gusto. — saludó simplemente Tenten con una ligera inclinación. ¿Amiga de la familia? Que importante se sentía ahora.

— Yo soy Takato Mitarashi, y el gusto es mío. — el hombre no se inclinó, solo sonrió y se acercó a las chicas a darles un abrazo.

Ambas se tensaron por un momento y avergonzadas miraron al suelo al terminar el abrazo grupal.

— Gracias por el favor que me estás haciendo Takato — Hiashi aun que intentaba ocultarlo, se había molestado un poco por las libertades que aquel hombre, viejo cencido suyo y compañero de negocios en varias ocasiones, se había tomado. Y es que a pesar de que ya tuviesen tiempo de conocerse en el ámbito formal e informal, no tenia la suficiente confianza con él como para que llegara así como así y abrazase a su hija.

Aun que claro, con aquel hombre ya se sabía a lo que se atenía. Takato siempre era efusivo y bromista, un alma para nada seria pero bastante cooperativo, con una actitud tan desesperadamente despreocupada que al señor Hyuuga terminaba por colmarle los nervios en un instante. Por eso prefería lidiar con su hermana Anko Mitarashi, que aun que era menor y también bastante alegre adquiría mas seriedad a lo que trabajos se trataba.

— No hay de que, ya sabes que te debía una — dijo el hombre sonriendo — así que estas dos lindas chicas trabajaran para mí de ahora en adelante. Me parece muy bien, pero no crean que la belleza es lo único que se requiere para estar en este lugar, somos muy selectivos con el personal que reclutamos, por razones que entenderán luego, y a pesar de que esto es un favor, me temo Hiashi que las chicas pasaran como todo el mundo por el proceso de selección.

— No esperaba menos a decir verdad.

Takato-san había hablado un poco rápido para el gusto de Tenten y tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar lo que había dicho.

— Disculpe ¿Cuál sería el proceso de selección? — preguntó al cabo de un rato, no quería ser grosera ni nada parecido, pero si había una duda era mejor que fuese despejada, algo que había aprendido de Karin que nunca se detenía para preguntar en clase.

— Es una especie de test de personalidad, uno de sangre pero ese me parece que podemos saltarlo ya que conociendo a mi colega Hiashi, él no mandaría a gente enferma a un lugar como este. ¡Ah! Y por ultimo esta una ligera encuesta, para medir sus capacidades y asignarles un área de trabajo.

— Gracias por la explicación, lamento ser una molestia.

— No es molestia querida. Hoy como ya mencione harán el proceso de selección, que estoy seguro pasaran sin problemas, pero antes las llevaré por un recorrido por las instalaciones aprovechando que las oficinas de recursos humanos están hasta el otro extremo del parque y después las asignaremos a un área donde lo que harán hoy será más que nada ambientarse. Es un trabajo de medio tiempo después de todo no tenemos toda la tarde, el verdadero trabajo comenzara mañana. ¿Están listas? ¿Tú también te quedas verdad Hiashi-san?

— Más quisiera yo — a Hinata aquello le había sonado sumamente falso — pero desgraciadamente tengo una junta con las cabezas de los clanes fundadores de Konoha.

— Claro, para los festivales — comentó Tenten — ya había olvidado que hacían eso.

— Y es mejor que nunca cariño — dijo Takato — las familias veteranas ya se "_modernizaron_" y hacen las cosas como el siglo veintiuno manda. Ya veras, dentro de unas semanas te sorprenderás.

— Gracias por todo Takato, nos estaremos viendo.

— Por supuesto Hiashi, ¿quedamos para comer luego?

— Que más quisiera, pero estaré ocupado ese día.

— Pero aun no he dicho el día.

— ¿Ah no? bueno nos vemos, adiós.

— Tu padre se esfumo más rápido que Naruto al escuchar la palabra ramen — comentó en voz baja Tenten a Hinata mientras todos miraban como Hiashi se iba rápidamente al lado de los guarda espaldas.

— O que Shikamaru al escuchar trabajo — agregó Hinata riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Okay chicas! — exclamo Takutó mirándolas — comencemos con el recorrido.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel elevador donde todas las familias entraban.

— Este es el aeropuerto de Kids City — Takato se detuvo — aquí los trabajadores le llamamos _"la central"_ este lugar sirve como recepción, las familias pagan por su entrada al parque y se les entrega un mapa del parque con colores marcados por lugares en los que se tiene que pagar y los que son libres de gastos.

— ¿Además de la entrada se paga en los juegos? — indagó Hinata.

— Solo en algunos, los que son juegos para la familia, donde los padres también pueden participar. Se paga con dinero de mentiras que se compra dentro del parque el cual llamamos "KidsYens". Esto es porque los padres no pagan entrada al parque, los brazaletes se les ponen por precaución.

— ¿Para qué es el brazalete? — preguntó Tenten.

— En él viene la informacion electrónica que se captura al momento de ingresar al parque, ahí dice si el niño viene en grupo y de cuantas personas, además de los nombres. Esto más que nada sirve para que si los padres dejan aquí a sus niños y se van a otros lados de la plaza, nadie más pueda llevárselos. Es una plaza grande y a veces se tarda uno bastante tiempo comprando y los niños no hacen más que estorbar, los padres dejar a muchos niños aquí al cuidado de nosotros. No queremos que pasen accidentes.

— Que inteligente — comentó en voz baja Hinata.

— Claro, al tratar con niños se tienen que tener todas las precauciones — exclamó Takato alagado por aquel comentario — Luego de que se paga y se entregan los papeles se entra por este "_elevador_" que solo es la puerta al pasillo que lleva al parque. Vamos a entrar.

Los tres entraron por un corto pasillo blanco y enseguida salieron al parque.

Era bajo techo, había muchas luces de colores brillando por doquier y muchísimos niños corriendo de aquí para allá fascinados con sus familias. Las mamás iban corriendo detrás de los más pequeños que salían de improviso al siguiente juego. Se metían a pequeñas ruedas de la fortuna, pequeñas montañas rusas y en fin, diversos juegos para niños. Había también colas algo largas para otros juegos que parecían estar en el interior y no a la vista del parque donde los padres también se formaban, seguramente los juegos para los que se pagaban con _kidsyens_.

— Esta es el área de juegos, aquí hay tanto juegos interactivos donde los niños juegan a las guerrillas con pistolas de agua o de pintura, hasta juegos clásicos que se encuentran en los parques como las montañas rusas. Como podrán ver no son muy grandes, caben niños hasta de catorce años la edad máxima para la que todos los juegos gratuitos están creados.

— Se mira que se divierten mucho — comentó Tenten.

— Claro que si, y es que a los niños les encantan los juegos donde ganan puntos y pueden demostrar que son mejores que los demás. Bajo nosotros incluso hay un laberinto donde pueden jugar a las escondidas o simplemente perderse un rato, buscar cosas y otras actividades. Ahí es uno de los lugares donde tenemos más vigilancia por cámara, no vaya a ser que un niño se sienta perdido y se ponga a llorar.

Después de mostrarle los diversos juegos que habían, mostro el área para padres, una sala donde los papás podían tomar bebidas y sentarse en sillones cómodos mientras estaban en el internet o miraban la televisión. Luego estaba el área de la comida, donde habían varias clases de comidas para el gusto de cada quien y a lo lejos había una puerta al exterior. No lograron verla completamente pero Takato les menciono que era un área en construcción para hacer montañas rusas para adolescentes, juegos que también los más grandes pudiesen disfrutar.

A Hinata y Tenten les pareció un lugar bastante divertido, y muy bien ubicado era interesante que estarían trabajando ahí juntas.

Enseguida entraron a las oficinas, lugares como cualquier otro donde la gente se les quedaba mirando por pasar junto al jefe mientras que Takato saludaba a todo el mundo por su nombre y les preguntaba que tal estaban, todo eso en el trayecto hasta llegar a la oficina del director, o sea la de Takato.

— Bueno chicas, comenzaremos por el test de personalidad, lo harán por separado. — Al ver las caras de las chicas sonrió — seguro que se preguntan por qué hacer un test así para un trabajo de medio tiempo. Bueno, sucede que al trabajar con niños se tiene que ser muy precavido, no podemos exponer a cualquier loco a los niños. ¡No! no se ofendan, es que además es una formalidad, porque si los clientes tienen algún inconveniente les mostramos los papeles y se relajan. Esperemos que no haya ningún inconveniente.

— ¿Entonces lo haremos separadas? — preguntó para asegurarse Hinata.

— Si, si. Todo por separado, terminaran en unos cinco a diez minutos, más o menos, y luego el test para ver sus preferencias… ahora que conocen las áreas me imagino que ya estarán pensando en donde quisieran trabajar.

. . .

Ino había recibido un mensaje de Naruto hacia media hora, preguntando si ya sabía algo de Sasuke y Sakura pero no, no sabía nada, y ahora ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Se suponía que hace mas o menos hora y media ya deberían de haber salido de la consulta médica, que ya les hubieran confirmado las dudas y que Sakura le llamaría feliz y contenta para platicar de todos los cambios que… bah, en cuanto se ponía a pensar en todo ese entusiasmo desbordante y en ocasiones falso que su amiga ofrecía le daban nauseas, se ponía bastante mal.

Es que comprendía que Sakura era así, que le gustaba vivir en su mundo de algodón rosa con el príncipe azul perfecto que siempre actuase como deseaba. Pero es que no era así todo el tiempo, la vida no siempre era así. Es más, era así solo muy pocas veces, tan pocas que ella no conocía ninguna y seguramente las que habían eran contadas con una mano.

Su amiga necesitaba ser un poco más realista, aun si es que estuviera realmente embarazada no es solo tener al bebe y vivir felices por siempre. El niño necesitaba cuidados exhaustivos, no dormir por las noches… se sacrificaban muchas más cosas de las que Sakura seguramente estaba dispuesta a dar. Y no solo era a partir del nacimiento, las complicaciones que habían durante el embarazo, algo no podría salir bien y… y pues nada, la vida de Sakura y del bebe estaría en riesgo. O podía ser que… que ya no lo quisiera y…

Ese tema la estaba poniendo muy mala, muy ansiosa. Respiraba agitadamente pensando en que algo podía haberle pasado a ese bebe si era que existía, pensando que Sakura se había arrepentido y había decidido… no abortar no.

Se mordió el labio y tomó el celular de la cómoda de la sala. Entonces salió de su casa hacia el patio delantero donde comenzó a marcar mientras miraba a la calle por donde muy pocos personas pasaban.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Cuatro…

— ¿Ino? — Se escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado del micrófono, apagada y algo triste. A Ino le comenzó a latir el corazón rápidamente.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo les fue en la consulta? — preguntó rápida y atropelladamente. — Me preocupe porque no llamabas.

— Iba a tu casa pero… no se… recordé que estabas molesta y me quede en el parque.

— ¿En el que está a dos cuadras?

— Aja.

— Voy para allá ¿sí? No te muevas… oye, y no estaba enojada… bueno, ya hablamos.

Ino colgó y se dirigió de inmediato a aquel parque corriendo rápidamente y sin casi ver con quien se topaba en el proceso.

— Cuidado — le dijo alguien con quien casi se cae. — oye tu eres…

— Lo lamento, tengo prisa — dijo rápidamente la chica continuando con su carrera.

Kakashi se quedo ahí, mirando como una de sus antiguas alumnas de la preparatoria corría como si se la estuvieran persiguiendo. Mira, recién regresaba a Konoha y se encontraba con eso. Ah que recuerdos, ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros de trabajo ahora? ¿Y sus alumnos? ¿Qué habrían decidido estudiar? Definitivamente habían sido dos largos años. Continuó con su paseo, con una de sus manos en la bolsa del pantalón y la otra sosteniendo el libro que leía en ese momento, "Consecuencias psicológicas del divorcio en los hijos".

— ¡Sakura! — gritó Ino como saludo.

Sakura rápidamente volteó a ver a la rubia, no tenía tan mala cara como Ino se la había imaginado, parecía más que nada distraída y pensativa, y claro, definitivamente estaba preocupada. Aun que si podía verse por lo rojo en los ojos que la chica había estado llorando.

— ¿No fuiste al salón de belleza? Creí que me habías dicho que hoy ibas a ir con tu mama — dijo Sakura como contestación.

— Si bueno, lo canceló porque le salió un asunto en su trabajo.

Ino se sentó en la banca donde Sakura estaba sentada, justo al lado de ella y la miró. Sakura solo la miró de reojo por un momento y luego observó el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó con tranquilidad Ino observando cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura.

Ino era muy buena leyendo a las personas, con solo observarlas un poco podía saber casi exactamente lo que pensaban, sabia como se sentían al ver su reacciones y es que Ino era la mejor de las Yamanaka, después de su padre por supuesto. Los Yamanaka parecían tener un don especial, que los ayudaba con la gente, la mayoría eran psicólogos o ejercían en algo que tuviese que ver con convivir con personas. Era casi como si pudieran leer las mentes, aun que claro, todo era a base de observación detenida del comportamiento y algo de intuición. Por eso les iba tan bien en el mundo de los negocios, y era la misma razón que ella estaba estudiando nutriología, más que nada para ayudar a aquellas pobres chicas que les entraban ansias por adelgazar en exceso y terminaban con anorexia o bulimia y esas cosas tan feas que demacraban la salud, y ella podría entenderlas porque sabría como se sentían y ayudar a los demás a ella le gustaba.

— Pues no estoy embarazada. — A la pelirosa se le quebró ligeramente la voz — Mira…

Sakura abrió los puños y le mostró una hoja arrugada a su amiga. Ino la tomó, eran los resultados de sangre, Sakura tenía todo a niveles normales, y hasta abajo del análisis donde decía _"pruebas adicionales"_ estaba el nombre prueba de embarazo y enseguida _"negativo". _

— Lo siento Sakura — susurró Ino — se cuanta ilusión te hacía.

Ino hizo ademan de abrazar a su amiga y Sakura la abrazó efusivamente.

— Es que… no es lo peor — susurró a su oído mientras hacía más pronunciado el abrazo. Sakura sollozaba ligeramente — la doctora me hizo un ultrasonido, parece que tengo quistes en los ovarios. — Sakura se separó — Era por ellos que tenía un desajuste hormonal, y no me venía la regla… y los dolores fueron por el atraso, porque no estoy acostumbrada a que se me atrase tanto — todo eso lo decía tranquila pero sollozando ligeramente — Ino… yo miré en internet y dice que podría… podría quedarme estéril y…

— Sakura, Sakura tranquila ¿Qué dijo la doctora?

— Que eran pequeños… se pueden quitar con medicamento pero…

— ¿Ella dijo que podías quedarte estéril?

— No exactamente pero…

— Entontes tranquila, si la doctora no lo mencionó como algo prioritario no te preocupes por nada antes de tiempo.

— Si… supongo que tienes razón.

— ¿Y cómo esta Sasuke ante la noticia? — preguntó casi con miedo Ino, sabía que era una pregunta que Sakura esperaba pero Ino no quería escuchar la respuesta, porque ya se imaginaba la reacción de Sakura. Una reacción seguramente exagerada.

— Sasuke feliz y contento — comentó con molestia — digo, se miraba abatido por la noticia pero estoy segura que era todo fingido, si lo que él quería era que el bebe fuera mentira. Pues eso, no existe y él está feliz.

— Sakura no lo digas así.

— Pero es que es así. Ino, el suspiro que dio cuando dijeron que no estaba embarazada ¡tendrías que haberlo visto!

— Pero a lo mejor era aire retenido por la espera y se sorprendió y le salió. Sakura, sabes que Sasuke hace eso siempre, no sé que tendrá con retener tanto aire pero en algún momento tiene que salir.

— Pero Ino, ¡Lo mire! Estoy segura ¡él no quería tener un hijo conmigo! Y se salió con la suya. Seguro que si me hubieran dicho que si estaba se ponía malo y me diría que abortara, y seguro que me daría tanto coraje que lo haría ¡aun que me había prometido a mi misma no hacerlo esta mañana! No importa, no quisiera pasar toda mi vida atada a alguien que no me quiere ni para…

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar Ino lo miraba pero ya no le importo, frunció el ceño y se levanto, plantándose frente a la pelirosa le dio una sonora cachetada que hizo que Sakura volteara hacia un lado la cabeza por la fuerza.

— Deja tanto drama ¡Por dios! No es el fin del mundo. Sakura no sabes lo que hubiera sido, y aun si hubiera sido como dices, que Sasuke se pusiera mal por tu embarazo ¡él nunca, nunca rechazaría a un hijo suyo! ¿No entiendes verdad? Lo que es tener algo dentro de ti que tiene tu sangre, que fue producto de amor a pesar de no ser planeado. ¡No sabes lo que se siente ni aun que pensaras que si lo tenias! Y es que no te preocupas por eso, por repasar las cosas con la cabeza, lo miras todo con un aire soñador ¡despierta Sakura! Las cosas no son como en las películas ¡Deja de ver tantos cuentos de hadas! Los cuentos de hadas no existen. A veces las cosas no salen como quieres, y a veces salen muy mal, muuuy mal.

Ino se había puesto histerica, estaba con el rostro rojo de ira y llorando, no le temblaba la voz pero lloraba y estaba a punto de convertirse ese llanto en algo monumental, Sakura ya lo veía venir. Tan impactada estaba la pelirosa que las lagrimas le habían dejado de salir, solo había cavido en ella el llevarse la mano hacia la cachetada que su amiga le dio.

— Ino — dijo en voz temblorosa que enseguida fue más mordaz — ¿es que tu si sabes lo que es? ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?!

— ¡Mas que tu sí que se! — gritó molesta Ino.

. . .

Naruto se encontraba aburrido aquel día en la tienda de comics, y es que era así todos los lunes, al ser inicio de semana no había muchas personas pasándose por ahí. En el lugar estaban apenas dos niños que se habían metido a ver el escaparate de las figuritas de los superhéroes, y un chico de buen tamaño y acné abundante en el rostro que se decidía entre comprar entre dos figuras medianas de Miku Hatsune o de Rin Kagamine con poses exuberantes.

No era un lugar donde solo se vendieran comics por supuesto, habían cosas varias, camisetas, collares, y otras cosas de animes y comics. También se vendían mangas, y peluches, ah y por supuesto no podían faltar los videojuegos que no por nada la tienda se llamaba "_Comics&Games_". En fin, había de todo y casi todos los días estaba lleno de clientes. Pero los lunes casi nada, y era por eso mismo que de los siete empleados que siempre se encontraban ahí, solo estaban Naruto y Carl, un hombre mayor de barba de chivo y lentes, escuálido a morir el pobre, que se encargaba de cobrar en la caja, mientras que Naruto estaba en la entrada y en general en la tienda, cuidando de que los clientes se vieran bien atendidos y sobre todo que no se robaran nada.

En ese preciso momento estaba sentado aburrido mirando a la entrada deseando que llegara alguien a terminar con su aburrimiento. Y como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado…

— ¡Naruto! — saludó Sai con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas mientras entraba a la tienda con una pequeña bolsa de compras entre las manos. — ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

— Aquí trabajo, dattebayo — dijo extrañado pero internamente feliz de que alguien por fin llegara a hablarle.

— No si ya se, era una broma. Brooma.

— Pues si que tienes que practicar con esas bromas ¡vaya que si! ¿y tú qué haces por acá?

— Ah, nada dando un paseo para pensar un poco. Y termine comprando algo, nada importante.

— ¿Qué compraste? Anda enséñame y diviérteme que ando súper mega aburrido dattebayo. Más aburrido y quedo en estado vegetal.

— Pues no es…

— Anda enséñamelo. — Y sin decir nada mas le arrebató la bolsa de las manos — ropa.. ¿.Para bebe?

— Ah… si. Eso.

— ¿La compraste para Sakura y Sasuke? ¡qué bueno de tu parte! Vaya que si, tendría que comprarles yo algo también ¿no crees? Mira que mono mameluco, y blanco. Si, si. Es unisex pero muy mono dattebayo.

— No Naruto — interrumpió Sai tomando la bolsa abruptamente — no es para ellos.

— Ah, ¿para algún otro amigo? ¿Pariente?

— No… es… algo que suelo hacer a veces.

— ¿Cómo que lo sueles hacer? ¿Vas por ahí comprando ropa de bebes? ¿Es que tu e Ino…? No me quieran poblar de niños ahorita dattebayo, ya mucho drama hay con el de Sakura. Vaya que sí.

— No, no. es que a veces voy caminando y veo un trajecito y… no sé, no puedo evitarlo.

— Pero que cosas. Oye Sai… ¿tu estas bien? Se te mira raro últimamente, y eso en ti ya es mucho.

— A decir verdad… Naruto, estuve leyendo que los amigos cuando algo le pasa a uno suele contárselo al otro y, que así se siente mejor ¿es verdad?

— Pues tu dirás, yo tengo que la creencia de que hablando la gente se desahoga, hablando todo se soluciona. Bueno no todo, pero al menos te liberas del peso. Pero hay gente que cree que es mejor guardarse las cosas para uno mismo y así resolverlo solo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Es que… yo quisiera comentarte algo, que me tiene…

Vaya, como que esos días todos querían sincerarse ¿es que era la acomodación de las estrellas? Karin siempre decía que esas cosas afectaban a los humanos. Sería que era cierto, pero ¿es que estaban acomodadas de manera extraña? Sabrá dios.

— Claro, claro. Yo estoy aquí para escuchar a mis amigos ¿es que quieres hablar de algo privado? Si es así puedo…

— Si, podría decirse que es privado.

— Naruto, ¿podrías acomodar el almacén? En la mañana llegó nueva mercancía y no la he acomodado. — dijo Carl acercándose.

— Claro ahora lo hago, ahí hablamos — dijo mirando a Sai — sígueme.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la tienda donde había un pequeño pasillo, en él habían dos puertas, una entre abierta que Naruto cerró a su paso -el baño- y la otra al final del pasillo donde entraron. Ahí atrás estaba algo oscuro hasta que se prendió la luz. Habían muchas cajas acomodadas irregularmente.

Naruto suspiró molesto.

— No importa cuánto acomode acá atrás, siempre los de las otras horas lo terminan desarreglando, dattebayo. Bueno, al menos puedo hacerme el tonto acá un rato.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón viejo y le indicó a Sai que se sentara a su lado.

— Es muy mona la ropa de bebe — comentó Naruto tomando la bolsa de Sai de vuelta y mirando aquella ropita que era para bebes recién nacidos. — Me pregunto si el bebe de Sakura será niño o niña.

— Es bebe de Sasuke también — recordó Sai.

— Si bueno, pero es que ella lo va a cargar en la panza y yo no puedo evitar pensar en el bebe como "el bebe de Sakura"… soy algo tonto.

— Si algo tonto eres… pero es que es bebe de Sasuke también. El papa sufre los achaques de la mujer tanto como ella misma, él es el que la atiende ¿recuerdas? Además… si pasa algo, el padre sufre tanto como la madre, a veces peor porque, no sé, las mujeres serán más sentimentales pero. También los hay hombres sentimentales.

— Si, supongo que será verdad… ¿tú crees que le pase algo malo al bebe de Sakura?

— No me apetece hablar de Sakura — dijo de pronto Sai. — Sakura me da dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Sakura?

— Si.

— ¿Sera porque Ino habla mucho de ella? — dijo Naruto después de un largo silencio incomodo.

— No, Ino no habla de Sakura. No últimamente.

— ¿Qué no?

— No.

— A ver Sai, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Creí que querías hablar.

— Pero preguntas tanto y hablas tanto de Sakura que se me han quitado las ganas. Supongo que fue mala idea después de todo…

— Aja… y entonces ¿Por qué no te mueves de tu lugar? Si no quisieras hablar ya t hubieras ido dattebayo.

Sai se miró ahí, aun sentado, y suspiró.

A veces guardar secretos se vuelve pesado, y aun mas si son cosas que verdaderamente te afecta y a pesar de creerte un todo macho terminas deseando poder hablarle de algo de tu tema, para que alguien sepa que te paso y sentir que alguien te entiende. Él siempre que sentía algún pesar que sintiera que le sobrepasara, alguna duda, acudía a Ino. Pero ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona con la que tienes más confianza sufre tanto o más que tú con el tema que te aflige? Si no quieres molestarla ¿Qué haces? Ahí fue cuando Sai recordó a Naruto, su primer mejor amigo.

Bien sabía que Naruto tenía muchas cosas en la mente, pero bueno, ¿si no hablaba con él con quien sí? Podía decir que los otros eran sus amigos pero, realmente no había tanta confianza. Principalmente porque Sai no se abría a los demás. Es que ¿Qué había que contar? Una vida monótona y aburrida, simple y sencilla pintando, escribiendo, dibujando. Podía hablar de arte pero ¿a quién le interesaba? A ninguno de los que conocía. Y bueno, si hablaba de sí mismo, de su familia, los demás terminaban teniéndole pena, y él lo entendía, ¿Quién quería escuchar de una familia tan problemática como la suya? Nadie. Y si él tuviese la opción, seguramente tampoco quisiera escuchar aquello.

— Naruto, ¿sabes que la relación de Ino y mía es un poco extraña?

— No, si ya me había dado cuenta. — dijo extrañado.

— Es muy rutinaria ¿cierto? No nos miran salir más que en grupo, no salimos de hecho. Nos saludamos con un piquito y ocasionalmente tenemos relaciones sexuales para quitar el estrés… es muy bueno de eso, de eso no puedo quejarme ella hace algo con la lengua que..

— Okay, omite eso por favor.

— Pero además de eso, es como si fuésemos amigos. Al menos cuando estamos solos.

— ¿Tienes problemas con Ino? ¿De eso viene esto? Tranquilo Sai, ya se solucionaran, solo tienen que hablar.

— No — negó con la cabeza — lo nuestro es más complicado que una relación sumida en la rutina. Nuestra relación es una… es una necesidad Naruto, una necesidad de sentir que hay alguien a nuestro lado que nos comprende. Eso creo… no sé, no he querido leer sobre eso, pero… sé que es así, he analizado mis sentimientos. Yo quiero mucho a Ino…

— Claro — interrumpió el rubio — es tu novia.

— Si pero, es que tanto así como la quiero. Me hace daño estar con ella… pero, necesito estar con ella.

— Eh… me dolió la cabeza ¿Cómo es eso?

Y Sai comenzó a explicar desde un principio, como había conocido a Ino en el instituto y no había pensado que era más que una chica poco más bonita que Sakura, pero con las mismas ganas de llamar la atención. Que había salido con ella solo para probar como era aquello, que él nunca había salido con una chica y tenia curiosidad de saber cómo era. Como cuando se despidió en la primera cita ella lo beso, ligeramente pero lo beso y eso despertó una parte de él que hasta ahora había estado dormida, fuese una holeada de hormonas o lo que fuera aquello era nuevo y Sai quería saber que era y comenzaron a salir. Y conforme salían se daba cuenta que Ino era una persona bastante buena y simpática a la que no todos tenían en cuenta. Todos miraban a Sakura y sabían que era linda e inteligente, pero Ino lo era también, miraban a Hinata la muñequita, hermosa y seria, pero Ino era también muy linda con sus ojos azules y cabello de sol, miraban a Temari y veían una fiera salvaje, una chica indomable, sexy, pero Ino también lo era. Sai lo había visto todo eso en ella, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho aquella chica que se divertía dándole piquitos en las citas que tenían pero que no le ofrecía ni exigía nada mas, porque a pesar de lo que pensaran Ino no era una histérica total, no, a ella le gustaba darse su tiempo para las cosas, no era una chica fácil como llegó a creerse en algún momento, para nada. Pero Sai quería mas, y fue cuando su relación se formalizó.

Naruto escuchaba todo aquello sin saber porque lo escuchaba realmente, no sabía qué era lo que Sai quería decirle. Solo sabía que estaba claro que Sai quería muchísimo a Ino, pero como Naruto también se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, veía que lo que había no era amor, ese amor que miraba en los ojos de Neji, ese amor que miraba en los ojos de Temari. No había esa clase de amor. Ya no estaba enamorado de Ino.

— Siendo novios las cosas comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, besos más profundos, ya sabes… poco a poco comenzamos a los manoseos, los fajes, las cosas normales — Naruto puso una cara que Sai interpreto como que a lo mejor estaba diciendo demasiado — ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

— No es eso, es que… me da curiosidad como alguien puede decir eso sin que le dé pena alguna dattebayo.

— Bueno es que yo soy así, bueno, aprendí a ser así con Ino. Me gustaba molestarla, me gusta molestarla y ella solo se molesta cuando dices cosas indecorosas en público, vamos que no le gusta que mencionen intimidades de ella en público.

— Ya… bueno ¿me decías?

— Si. Eh… todo iba bien y eventualmente hicimos el amor y fue bastante penoso, era la primera vez de ambos pero bueno, poco a poco nos hicimos muy buenos. La verdad es que he aprendido bastantes poses interesantes, mi favorita es…

— Sai, Sai, mucha informacion, anda que yo no busco ser tu noviecita ni nada para saber que pose sexual prefieres, eso a mí me da igual ¡vaya que si!

— Lo lamento. ¿Dónde iba? Claro, cierto. Y bueno, todo iba bien, nos cuidábamos hasta que el año pasado, hace ya un año y cinco meses más o menos… se nos rompió un condón.

— ¿Qué? — Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, parecía entender ahora que era lo que Sai iba a decir.

— Pues eso, se rajo, caput, finito. El condón murió y ya era muy tarde y no pude detenerme… y bueno, paso lo que tenía que pasar… un mes más tarde la regla no le vino a Ino…

— ¡¿Se quedo embarazada?!

— Y se hizo la prueba de embarazo y…

— ¡Se quedo embarazada!

— Dio positivo — terminó de decir Sai.

— Sai pero… entonces ustedes. — Él asintió y Naruto enmudeció.

— Fue el momento más… no sé como describirlo, pero me sentí bastante, sentía como si mi vida se me fuera de las manos. Ya me miraba cargando bebes, viviendo casado a temprana edad, cambiando pañales, calentando biberones. E Ino no estaba mejor, estaba muy estresada, iba a mi departamento continuamente a llorar porque en aquel entonces una prima de ella se había quedado embarazada y sus padres la criticaron bastante, los padres de Ino eran muy duros e Ino se lo tomaba como propio, que era una tonta y que… fue horrible, no queríamos decir nada porque nos daba apuro y ustedes estaban con el tema de Sasuke, pensamos que nadie lo notaria.

— Sai, lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta yo…

— Tranquilo, tampoco era como que te hubiera dicho nada. no sabía ni que pensar yo mismo así que, realmente no sabía que decir…

— ¿Y entonces…? — preguntó con pena Naruto, pero era impaciente, aun era muy impaciente y Sai lo tenía en un suspenso ¿era que había un bebe de Sai e Ino por ahí viviendo en otra familia? No, no podía ser, él sí que hubiera notado a Ino con una panza gigante, pero entonces…

— Entonces nada, después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta ambos.

— ¿De qué? — El suspenso lo mataba.

Sai sonrió ligeramente mirando a la nada.

— Nos dimos cuenta que era nuestro bebe, que era mío y de ella, que cargaríamos a nuestro bebe, que le cambiaríamos los pañales y le calentaríamos los biberones. Nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos, que teníamos a nuestros amigos, porque sabíamos que a pesar de que estaban preocupados por Sasuke no nos abandonarían porque los conocíamos.

— Claro que no lo haríamos.

— Y teníamos a mis familiares y los padres de Ino. No íbamos a estar solos, podríamos salir adelante. Y bueno… de pronto convertimos lo que pensábamos una desgracia a algo más positivo. Sabíamos que nos había ocurrido un accidente, nos habíamos metido en eso juntos y ahora teníamos que seguir adelante, porque no importaba lo que nos dijeran los demás, al final aquello estaba hecho, era un hecho y… íbamos a salir adelante, estábamos convencidos. Sacrificaríamos muchas cosas, pero lo haríamos juntos, aun si todo estaba en nuestra contra ella y yo superaríamos eso. ella tendría que dejar la escuela, seguramente ni terminaría el quinto semestre y yo continuaría con los estudios y saliendo del instituto me metería a trabajar. Era muchísimo trabajo pero estábamos convencidos de que podíamos. Juntos.

— Pero… no comprendo.

— Fue cuando fuimos a la primer consulta — la ligera sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro — era un embarazo… a ver como lo digo para que comprendas… estaba en las trompas, no en la matriz. Ese bebe no podría nacer.

A partir de ahí fue bastante difícil para Naruto escuchar aquello, Sai se ponía cada vez mas mal, hablar de que después de eso tuvieron que inducir un aborto porque el niño no podía salir, como no tenían dinero y tampoco querían involucrar a nadie más se habían ido en las vacaciones por sí mismos. En las vacaciones del año anterior se habían ido al campo, Naruto lo recordaba, eso habían dicho, pero no, lo que en realidad habían hecho era irse a una clínica donde Ino había abortado, con asistencia médica y el apoyo de unos tíos de Sai ya que Ino no quería comentarle eso a sus padres.

Nadie más que los tíos de Sai supieron que Ino había estado embarazada, nadie más que ellos cuatro supieron por lo que habían pasado. Y los tíos de Sai juraron nunca hablar del tema, nadie nunca lo menciono ni ellos mismos. No lo volvieron a mencionar.

Pero les dolía, en silencio pero les dolía, y poco a poco aquel dolor había comenzado a ser insoportable, y antes de regresar al último año de instituto ambos se dieron cuenta que se lastimaban demasiado y que ya no podían estar juntos. Por más que se quisieran, estar uno al lado del otro les recordaba demasiado a ese dolor que habían sentido. Y lo dejaron por dos meses, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo más.

Se necesitaban.

Se necesitaban aun más de lo que les dolía estar juntos. Así era como habían regresado, y con un pacto silencioso ninguno hablaba de aquello, pero ambos se sentían bien uno con el otro, porque sabían que en el interior los dos se comprendían, sabían lo que habían pasado.

Naruto no podía creerlo, no podía ni comprenderlo. No podía entender cuanto podría llegar a doler desear de pronto tener a ese hijo y que te lo arrebataran. Pero a pesar de que no lo entendía a él le dolía, muchísimo, mirar así a Sai, al sarcástico e imprudente Sai, llorando como nunca lo había visto llorar.

Y en ese mismo momento Sakura también se daba cuenta, que había sido bastante egoísta, al pensar solo en ella y no pensar en los demás, no pensar que la persona que mas la había apoyado y que siempre estaba con ella había sufrido tanto y no había podido ayudarla, como con su situación actual y egoísmo, el pensar en abortar, le estaba haciendo daño. Se culpó a si misma por parte del dolor de Ino, y decidió que no dejaría que volviera a llorar de aquella manera, porque nunca había visto llorar a Ino como estaba viendo ahora.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno y eso fue todo, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad espero que este bagamente realista, como se dieron cuenta no puse todo desde el putno de vista de Sai porque yo no comprendo esos sentimientos, fue mas que nada Naruto diciendo que no entendía lo que podría sentirse. Y no puse a Ino narrando tampoco porque todavía comprendo eso menos.<em>

_Sai es bastante, raro al contar sus cosas, lo he hecho asi pensando en que claro, él no sabe abrirse a los demas, contar sus cosas. Intente darle un tinte comico pero bueno, no del todo._

_Si se dan cuenta menciono varias cosillas sueltas, como la doctora de Sakura en el capi pasado y el jefe de tenten y Hinata Takato me parece (le cambie tanto el nombre que ya ni se). Los apellidos no son coincidencia, es mi manera de hacer cameos._

_Y bueno ahora si el anuncio. He tenido unas dudillas respecto a las parejas de algunos personajes, que muchos me comentan que SasuTen o NejiTen y esto y lo otro y bueno, yo no se muy bien que escoger. A partir de este punto puede ser cualquier cosa, la pareja de tenten podría ser cualquiera y bueno me gustaría que me dijeran sus preferencias para asi tomar una decisión._

_Lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar un comentario aca: mara-sama15 . blogspot . mx /2012/08/encuesta-de-parejas-bmt . html_

_En mi blog. Como anónimo, no se preocupen. Si lo hicieran me ayudaría bastante._

_Gracias por los comentarios. Y espero que no me odien por este capitulo._


	27. Kids city

¡Hola! Ya llegue con el siguiente capítulo, la verdad ya lo tenía desde hace un tiempo pero me dio algo en los ojos y los tenía demasiado irritados como para revisar la ortografía. Ahora ya estoy mejor y pues nada, ya lo subo.

Este capítulo se centra en el nuevo trabajo de Hinata y Tenten, donde se encontraran con una compañera de trabajo que les resultara conocida. Además se va a saber cómo se encuentra Sasuke, ya sabemos que no hará tanto drama pero bueno, el suceso tendrá su impacto en él. Y Tenten y Temari tendrán una conversación en la que se mirara una decisión algo "peligrosa".

Nota: el capitulo se llama asi porque no se me ocurrio nada mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Kids City<strong>

Después de los test, Hinata y Tenten fueron a hablar de nuevo con Takato quien luego de darles un pequeño vistazo a los resultados sonrió y les dijo que le siguieran. Al final ambas chicas habían escogido la misma área de trabajo, la de los niños entre los tres y ocho años, lugares entre los cuales se encontraba la guardería, un lugar donde se cuidaban a los más pequeños, se hacían juegos ahí mismo y otras cosas. En fin, era exactamente como una guardería. Y casualmente hacía falta personal.

Takato llevo a las chicas con una mujer de entre veinte y veinticinco años, de corto cabello castaño oscuro peinado en picos y alargados ojos verde musgo. Era alta, seguramente extranjera, y de tez morena.

— Tenten, Hinata, ella es Chikako, la líder de la guardería, ella será como su jefa en el lugar, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca hablen con ella. Chikako te dejo encargada de estas chicas — dijo entregándole a la mujer dos folders donde se encontraban los test. — archiva esto ya sabes dónde. Bueno preciosas, nos veremos luego, que tengan un excelente primer día y nos estaremos viendo.

Ambas chicas agradecieron y se despidieron de Takato. Enseguida la jefa les dijo que la siguieran al departamento.

El lugar donde ahora trabajarían era un gran cuarto ambientado, con juguetes de colores, cubos, peluches y plastilinas, todas cosas que niños pequeños usan, algunos carritos y cojines, además de una gran televisión de plasma con un armario con puertas de vidrio que contenía varias películas infantiles. Ahí había seis niños en total, todos entre los cuatro y seis años, jugando entre ellos a crear una ciudad con bloques. El más pequeño de todos, un niño de cuatro años más que nada tiraba las torres de los demás y todos reían juntos porque debían volver a comenzar, aun que claro, los más grandes se molestaban un poco.

Al lado de ellos habían dos chicas, una sentada con todos jugando y otra mirándolos a todos con cuidado.

— Ariasu, Ume, ella son las nuevas chicas Hinata y Tenten. — dijo Chikako presentándolas — son parciales y nos van a acompañar por las tardes.

— Mucho gusto — dijo la chica sentada con los niños sonriéndoles amablemente — Yo soy Ume.

— Y yo Ariasu, espero que se la pasen muy bien — alzo el pulgar y sonrió a las chicas se les figuro a Lee, solo que rubia.

— Nos verán a nosotras tres y a otra chica que también es parcial, todas nosotras somos del turno de la tarde así que espero que nos llevemos bien — dijo Chikako.

— Esperamos lo mismo — dijo Tenten haciendo una leve inclinación.

— Hoy comenzaran atrás, acomodando los juguetes y bocadillos, pero primero habrá que escogerles un uniforme porque como ven, aquí todas usamos uniformes.

Lo que Chikako decía era cierto, las tres chicas tenían una camiseta amarilla con una franja azul marino sobre el pecho atravesándolo de manera horizontal, un gafete con el nombre y una foto, y una gorra roja que decía "Kids city". El pantalón parecía ser a elección propia.

— Los gafetes seguro se los mandan para mañana — comentó Ume sin mirarlas mientras le quitaba al niño más pequeño un cubo que se llevaba a la boca. — No Takumi, eso no se come.

— Vamos a la parte trasera entonces — animó Chikako avanzando.

Tenten y Hinata pasaron detrás de ella por una puerta de madera blanca que las llevó a un almacén. Había varias cajas, no muchas pero si varias, una pequeña cocinita con su área de descanso. En la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café estaba una chica dándoles la espalda, la gorra roja estaba sobre la mesita y llevaba el uniforme, seguramente era la última de las trabajadoras.

— ¿Tomando café tan tarde Yuki? — indagó Chikako acercándose a la chica.

— No dormí nada anoche otra vez, necesito extra energía — comentÓ animada girándose con la taza de café en mano a mirar a las recién llegadas — ¿chicas nuevas?

— Si, miren chicas, ella es Yuki. También es parcial como ustedes seguro que puede enseñarles bastante de eso de ser parcial, ya tiene ¿Cuántos meses tienes yuki?

— Cuatro meses trabajando aquí. Mucho gusto, yo soy Yuki — dijo sonriente.

La chica tenía el cabello ondulado de color castaño claro, de largo hasta los hombros con el fleco medio metido en la gorra. Sus ojos grandes y grises se miraban cansados, pero eso no evitaba que la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro no llegara hasta a ellos.

— Yuki ¿te las puedo encargar? — dijo Chikako — van a acomodar los juguetes contigo, y me gustaría que les explicaras un poco lo que es aquí ser trabajador parcial. Ay, y si no es molestia dales a probar unos uniformes.

— Claro, claro. Sin problemas. — dijo sonriente.

— Bueno aquí las dejo, las paso a revisar en un momento.

Y sin decir nada mas salió del lugar.

— Chicas, los uniformes están en esas cajas — dijo Yuki apuntando cuatro cajas medianas que estaban acomodadas una sobre la otra — ahí están las medidas chica, mediana, grande y extra grande. Son las que disponemos pero no creo que necesiten tallas más grandes, vengan para que escojan una, son todas nuevas no se preocupen.

Las cajas estaban llenas de camisetas iguales a las que llevaban las demás, estaban envueltas en plástico transparente así que abrieron unas pocas antes de que encontraran una que quedara.

— No puedo creer que estés usando una talla grade Hinata — comentaba Tenten asombrada. — Yo escogí una mediana para que me quedara mas suelta pero tu ¡chica tus pechos son enormes!

Yuki rio avergonzada, y Hinata se sonrojo a todo lo que daba llevándose inconscientemente los brazos a los pechos para cubrirlos.

— L-lo siento.

— ¿Pero de que te disculpas? No, no. tú me has entendido mal, es pura envidia, pero de la buena, no te preocupes. Es que ya quisiera yo estar como tú.

— Voy a ir por unas gorras aquí al lado, parece que no nos dejaron — avisó Yuki levantándose del asiento y dejando la taza de café ya bacía en el pequeño fregadero que había en la cocina. — Ahora regreso — y diciendo eso salió por una puerta ubicada aun más atrás que llevaba a un pasillo bien iluminado.

Las dos restantes se pusieron a guardar las camisetas que habían sacado hasta encontrar la adecuada y hubo un silencio momentáneo, no era incomodo, con Hinata los silencios generalmente no eran incómodos.

— ¿Qué es eso que suena? — preguntó de pronto la Hyuuga.

Era el sonido de algo vibrando contra un mueble de madera.

— ¡Mi teléfono! — exclamó Tenten corriendo a la mesita de la cocina de donde tomo su celular y contesto — ¿Si diga?

— _Eh Tenten, es Shikamaru._

— ¡Ah! Hola, ¿Cómo andas? Se me hace raro que me llames.

— _Si, bueno es que acá las cosas están medio muertas y como tengo tiempo quería aprovechar para decirte algo._

— ¿Cosas medio muertas? — Hinata alzo el rostro intrigada — ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué hoy no era tu descanso?

— _Si, era, era. Lo cambie para el jueves. Pero no quería hablar de eso, quería hablarte del tema de Hinata. No tuve tiempo de decírtelo en la tarde._

— ¿De Hinata? — repitió extrañada Tenten girándose a ver a la Hyuuga que se levanto de su sitio ligeramente nerviosa. — ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Shikamaru le comentó el cambio de planes, el cual consistía simplemente en no decirle a nadie por el momento y que él se encargaría de arreglar lo demás. No le dijo a Tenten que le diría a Naruto sobre el asunto, pero no porque no fuera a hacerlo, simplemente porque era más fácil comentarle eso cuando no tuviera a Hinata al lado. Ya que en el plan de Shikamaru, Hinata no tenía que saber que Naruto sabia de aquello.

— Claro, yo le comento. Oye, y gracias por tomarte esas molestias. Sé que para ti todo esto es muy problemático.

— _Ya sabes, muy problemático pero ya di mi palabra. Tengo que colgar mi jefe está bajando de su carro adiós_ — colgó rápidamente.

— Adiós.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Hinata ya ansiosa.

— No, que cambio de planes. Que no le vas a decir a nadie del tema, pero que él te ayudara con lo demás, es que no quiere que Neji se entere y luego…

— Claro, n-no lo había pensado, Neji-niisan podría enfrentarse a mi padre y… qué bueno que Shikamaru pensó en eso.

— Si, que bueno — Tenten sonrió — ya verás como todo sale bien Hinata, lo único que te falta es un poquito de confianza y podrás plantarte frente a tu padre.

— Me gustaría — dijo en un susurro. — hay muchas cosas que… me gustaría decirle.

— Me imagino — dijo simplemente Tenten con un suspiro — lo note un poco, molesto, cuando hablaste de la segunda carrera.

— Si, no es un tema que le guste mucho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres ser estrella porno? — Hinata se sonrojo tremendamente. — ¡No te me vallas a desmayar!

— N-no, tranquila. Es que me ha dado vergüenza.

— Ya me di cuenta. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

— Quisiera ser maestra — sonrió ligeramente, una de esas sonrisa de Hinata que la hacían ver como una muñequita soñadora — me gustan mucho los niños — agregó — y más que nada, me gustaría ayudar a los niños discapacitados. Pero mi padre, dice que el ser un Hyuuga consumirá todo mi tiempo y que no tengo que abarcar más de lo que puedo coger.

— Pero si es lo que de verdad quieres tendrías que hacerlo. Uno cuando quiere saca tiempo para todo, y si es algo que te gusta… ¿y es muy difícil lo que hace tu padre?

— Parece que sí. Los Hyuuga tienen muchas empresas, y a pesar de que están repartidas entre las ramas pues, al final toda la informacion llega a la cabeza de la familia, él tiene que revisar que todo esté bien, dar el visto bueno para las decisiones que se toman. Y si hay problemas tiene que dar la cara, además están las juntas con los clanes antiguos, para todas las festividades. Son muchas cosas, y por eso mismo mi padre quiere que me case con alguien competente, para que me ayude o que tome mi lugar. Pero yo no quiero… no es que no quiera ser una Hyuuga, pero lo que no quiero es que alguien tome mi lugar, de por sí ya me siento bastante i-inútil.

— No digas eso Hinata — Tenten coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica — Tú no eres para nada inútil, y eso exactamente, es lo que le tienes que demostrar a tu padre.

— Lo sé — ambas se sonrieron — esa es una de las razones por las que quería dejar de ser camarera. Quería estar en un lugar donde trabajen con niños y al mismo tiempo estudiar, así enseñarle a mi padre que… no sé, que yo puedo hacer las cosas.

— Entonces habrá que ponerle muchas ganas al trabajo — Tenten animada tomó la mano de Hinata y la apretó ligeramente — tu eres mi amiga, te conozco antes que a cualquiera de las otras chicas, la verdad, podría decirse que fuiste mi primera amiga. Yo siempre me juntaba con chicos. Así que créelo, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

— M-muchas gracias.

Hinata no podía ocultarlo, se había emocionado, y es que ella también consideraba a Tenten una de sus mejores amigas. Fue la primera niña con la que realmente pudo jugar, gracias a que era compañera de Neji en la primara y ellos se hicieron amigos. A lo mejor Hinata no estaba en todas las aventuras y salidas que hacían juntos Lee, Neji y Tenten pero ella estaba ahí en ocasiones, escuchando a Tenten cuando tenía problemas, cosas de adolescentes, y aun que Tenten era del tipo de Naruto y Lee que siempre están súper animados buscando ayudar a las personas, realmente ella en ocasiones llegaba a necesitar que la escucharan. Y ahí estaba Hinata. Ambas estaban la una para la otra cuando eran niñas, y siguió así hasta el momento que Tenten se fue a Suna. En ese momento no tuvieron mucho contacto con ella, las clases en Suna parecían ser mucho más pesadas que las de Konoha, y en fin, lo horarios en ocasiones no coincidían. Así que Hinata se alegraba realmente, que a pesar del tiempo, aun Tenten la mirara como su amiga. Hinata no había querido decirlo pero desde que había llegado se había sentido un poco aplazada por Temari, que ella vivía con Tenten y se estaban haciendo aun más cercanas. Después de todo Hinata era bastante insegura, y no había podido evitar que se le cruzara por la cabeza que podían reemplazarla, o alguna cosa así.

Ahora sabía que aquello era una tontería bastante grande. Todos pueden tener más de un mejor amigo.

— ¿Tus padres no te mandan dinero? — preguntó Hinata al cabo de un rato, cuando habían terminado de guardar las camisetas.

— Claro que si — respondió Tenten — suficiente.

— Lamento la tardanza — interrumpió Yuki — tuve que ir a las oficinas por unas gorras.

— No te preocupes — tranquilizo Tenten — terminamos de acomodar esto solas ¿Qué era lo otro que teníamos que hacer despues?

— ¡Ah! Los juguetes, es que hace un momento hicimos un cambio de actividad y metimos los que ya no se iban a usar todos revueltos en una caja, tienen que ir separados para que no se nos dificulte — explicó — ahora están jugando con cubos pero antes era con figuritas y peluches. Y luego que terminen de jugar con cubos guardamos todo y lo tenemos que acomodar porque los cubos son de lego, y otras cosas… Ay es que hay muchas clases de juguetes para niños, yo les digo muñecas a todos pero es que son muchos tipos y es mejor tenerlos separados… lo lamento ¿hablo mucho?

— Se te mira, un poco apurada — comentó Tenten esperando no decir nada malo.

— Si es que me quede mucho tiempo allá y vine corriendo — solo entonces Tenten y Hinata notaron que aun estaba un poco agitada. — Y cuando me acelero hablo rápido. ¿Pero me entendieron?

— Si eso creo, que son muchos juguetes y cómo cambian de actividades rápido no los guardan como se debe. Entonces los meten todos en una sola caja y lo que vamos a hacer es separarlos por tipo de juguete ¿es eso?

— Muy bien Hinata, parece que serás mi traductora. A mí me dicen que a veces no se me entiende porque soy muy acelerada, ¡Uy! Pero luego cuando me calmo y hablo lento me dicen que hablo para mí misma y entonces me dicen que hable normal ¿Quién entiende a la gente?

— Los humanos somos complicados — concordó Hinata sonriendo.

Las tres se dirigieron a una gran caja que tenia al lado cinco cajas medianas vacías y apiladas sobre sí.

— Vienen con etiquetas así que no es tan difícil — explicaba Yuki. Tiró la caja de juguetes en el suelo dejándolos todos esparcidos y puso las cajas por separado — vamos comenzando.

Miraron los distintos tipos de peluches, eran todos diferentes pero había que acomodarlos por las edades que se usaban y por tipos. Algunos que eran pequeñitos no los podían usar los más nenes, porque podrían tragárselos, claro esto hablando de las figuritas de acción y otras figurinas que habían con las que los niños más grandes jugaban. Ya que comprendieron donde iba cada cosa todas iban agarrando un muñeco y lo metían a su caja, a veces lo tiraban desde lejos para que no fuese tan aburrido.

— ¿Cómo es ser un trabajador de medio tiempo aquí? — indagó Tenten — es que cuando comentó eso chikako-san sonó como que era muy diferente.

— Bueno, no lo es tanto. Solo quería que les explicara porque parecía que no les habían dado aun el folio de informacion ¿vinieron aquí con Takato-sama? — ambas asintieron — ah, pues por eso. Las que llegan con el jefe son generalmente favores o cosas por el estilo. Como Ume, ella es la hija de la hermana de Takato-sama. Pero bueno, íbamos en cómo es ser trabajador de medio tiempo. Generalmente como ya vieron escogemos un área de trabajo, muchas veces se respeta, pero otras dependiendo del perfil de personalidad nos asignan a otras aéreas. Las áreas están divididas en mínimo cinco juegos, o lugares. Aquí en el área para niños pequeños son mas, no los he contado pero creo que son más de quince.

— Vaya ¡Cuánto juego! — exclamó Tenten.

— Si que si — rió Yuki — continuo. Cuando llegas te asignan a uno de esos juegos. A ustedes las asignaron aquí y aquí trabajaran por mes y medio más o menos, tres quincenas. Y cuando termine ese mes y medio las van a cambiar a otro de los juegos, dentro de las mismas áreas. Hasta ahora he estado en otros dos lugares, antes estuve en la tienda de golosinas, era bastante sabroso trabajar ahí, el jefe de ahí es bastante bueno y te deja comer un poco, ya verán cuando les toque estar ahí.

— S-si que suena dulce. — comentó Hinata con media sonrisa.

— Bastante. Chicas cuéntenme ¿Por qué decidieron trabajar aquí?

— Para ganar dinero — dijo irónica Tenten.

— Mira que coincidencia — rió Yuki — pero me refiero a que si hay otra razón. Yo por ejemplo, estoy trabajando para ayudar con el tratamiento de un pariente mío.

— ¿Qué tratamiento? L-lo siento, no quiero ser indiscreta.

— Tranquila Hinata, si yo lo traje al tema. Es un primo pequeño, que tiene cáncer — la voz de Yuki bajo un tono y su cara cambio por un momento.

— Lo lamento — ahora sí que se sentía apenada Hinata, las cosas que le había hecho decir. Yuki solo sonrió con un poco de pena.

— Yo tengo un tío — comenzó a decir Tenten — que está necesitando dinero para un tratamiento — Hinata la miro curiosa — tiene cáncer en los pulmones, siempre fue fumador y ahora lo está pagando. Pero es una pena verlos… como poco a poco se van desgastando.

— Aka-kun tiene cáncer cerebral. La verdad es que somos muy unidos, él siempre va conmigo y mi hermanita a la casa a jugar. Aun ahora… pero me da penilla, cuando le hacen los análisis yo…

— Uno se siente bastante inútil — terminó de decir Tenten.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado en el lugar, Tenten y Yuki parecían estar a punto de llanto y Hinata se sentía nerviosa, ¿Qué hacia? Ella había comenzado eso, ella había preguntado y ahora se sentía culpable de hacerlas sentir mal. Aun recogían, pero más lento.

— Las quimioterapias son caras cuando no tienes seguro medico — comentó Tenten — y por desgracia mi tío no tenia, decía que si le sucedía algo pagaría con su dinero. Es que él era rico — aclaró — tenia muchísimo dinero, se la pasaba dando regalos a todo el mundo, pero bueno al final se enteró de su enfermedad y el dinero que decía que había guardado para sus enfermedades futuras ya no estaba. Se lo había gastado todo en cosas triviales.

— El dinero es muy importante, nunca se sabe cuándo se va a necesitar. Por suerte mi tía si tiene seguro, pero aun así el seguro medico solo sirve para los tratamientos, y como a mi primo lo mandan a Mizu a los tratamientos, le cobran otras cosas. — miró a Hinata — es que en Mizu hay un hospital especializado en niños con cáncer, y los tratos que les dan ahí son muy buenos. El seguro paga los análisis y a veces hasta el avión pero la estancia y medicinas extras que tengan que comprarse van por cuenta propia.

— Y-ya veo. Es muy lindo de tu parte ayudarlos con el gasto — dijo ligeramente cohibida.

— Gracias, hago lo que puedo. Ellos han hecho mucho por mí.

— Yo nunca fui muy unida a mi tío, a decir verdad, pero a mi tía si. Y es muy… estresante, muy desesperante, ver a todos llorar y sufrir y no poder hacer nada. — agregó Tenten.

— ¿Tu también estas trabajando para ayudar con los gastos de tu tío? — pregunto Yuki intentando desviar poco a poco el tema de ella.

— No. La verdad quería trabajar para poder ganar dinero para mí, es que mis padres si están ayudando a mi tío y yo siento que acá con tantos gastos de comida y otras cosas soy solo un peso.

— ¿De dónde eres? — preguntó esta vez extrañada Yuki.

— Depende de que preguntes exactamente porque yo soy de muchos lugares — dijo sonriendo, Hinata también sonrió. — Naci en Tianjin, China. Ahí viví dos años, aun que no recuerdo nada. Luego le ofrecieron en Kumo un trabajo a mi padre donde viví hasta poco antes de entrar a la primaria y enseguida llegamos a Konoha por lo mismo, hace año y medio mi padre volvió a ser trasladado, esta vez a Suna. Ahí viven ellos pero yo vine a estudiar la universidad aquí con mis amigos.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces no debes de tener mucho de haber regresado.

— No, apenas dos semanas.

— Ha de ser súper interesante — exclamo Yuki — Suna es una ciudad muy bonita. Yo también soy de allá, bueno, mis padres son de allá pero yo nací aquí. Y he vivido toda mi vida aquí. Bastante aburrido. Seremos la segunda cuidad con mas población del país del fuego pero aun así es muy aburrido. Aun que viajamos a Suna todos los años, una vez al año, hacemos una reunión familiar con mis tíos y abuelos que viven allá. Es grande y bulliciosa pero por la noche se mira hermoso…

— ¡Las luces! — completó la frase Tenten — lo sé son fantásticas ¿has estado para el festival de los clanes antiguos de allá? — Yuki negó, Hinata dijo que ella sí. — ¿No son fantásticos?

— S-si, hay muchos fuegos artificiales, con las formas de los símbolos de los clanes.

— Tienen mucho avance tecnológico — volvió a decir Tenten — por eso son tan buenas sus carrosas de desfile y sus juegos pirotécnicos.

Las tres habían congeniado bastante bien, a pesar de que Hinata apenas hablaba se entretenía bastante con las conversaciones de Tenten y Yuki, parecían entenderse y se parecían un poco en su manera de actuar. Solo que al mismo tiempo a Hinata le parecía que eran muy diferentes, había algo que hacía que Hinata mirara a Yuki como una niña pequeña, serian aquellos ojos tan grandes. Bueno seguro era solo porque era dos años menor.

. . .

Sai se había quedado hasta la hora de salida de Naruto en la tienda de comics, justo a las ocho de la noche salieron de la plaza donde la tienda se encontraba y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento donde Shikamaru les esperaba, de ahí los tres se fueron en el auto del Nara y ayudaron al rubio a subir sus cosas al carro de Shikamaru para llevarlas a la casa. Enseguida dejaron a Sai en su apartamento y se fueron ambos a la casa donde se encontraron con Neji.

Neji aquel día también había trabajado, pero como había entrado a las tres había salido una hora antes y ya tenía un buen rato en la casa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó el chico.

— Eh, pues. Voy a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante dattebayo.

Neji se quedo un momento mirando con cada de nada a Naruto, luego miro a Shikamaru inquisitivo y alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

— Siéntete cómodo — fue todo lo que Neji dijo.

La verdad no tenía nada contra aquello, Naruto era su amigo, uno de los mejores y le había ayudando bastante en épocas anteriores así que sería muy mal agradecido si se le opusiera. Además ya había escuchado en la mañana que tenía problemas en su casa y no se asombraba tanto.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke? — preguntó al cabo de un rato sirviéndose un poco de agua en la cocina.

— Pues…

— Ya, ya entendí. Tampoco creo que haga mucho escándalo.

— Neji ¿nos ayudas a bajar las cajas? Creemos que será mejor si se instala antes de que Sasuke se dé cuenta — dijo Shikamaru.

— Habrá que hacerlo en silencio para que no lo note ¡vaya que si! — agregó Naruto.

— No creo que haya problema. No está en la casa.

— ¿Qué no? — exclamó Naruto poniéndose ligeramente nervioso — y a mí no me contesta el teléfono ¿es que siguen en consulta?

— No lo creo, Ino me mando un mensaje diciéndome que estaba en casa de Sakura y se quedaría a dormir ahí — dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿Desde cuándo Ino te narra todo lo que le sucede? — pregunto Naruto extrañado.

— Desde siempre, cosas de su madre que quiere que alguien sepa donde esta todo el tiempo. Al final me bombardea con mensajes. Es que creo que su mama piensa que Ino es una chica indefensa que cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Sabrá dios pero ella obedece, así la dejan salir.

— Buueenooo. Volviendo al tema de Sasuke ¿alguno de ustedes sabe alguien de él?

— No, para nada — dijo Neji y Shikamaru negó.

— Maldición.

Los tres chicos bajaron una maleta y unas cajas pequeñas del carro de Shikamaru, la verdad Naruto no tenía tantas cosas, su cuarto era demasiado pequeño como para mantener una gran colección de figuras de acción o mangas como Shikamaru lo hacía. Así que llevaba lo básico, su portátil y otras cosas electrónicas en una caja, su ropa en dos maletas, sus cosas de estudio en otra caja y otras pocas de ocio en la última. No tardaron nada en terminar y dejar las cosas en el último cuarto restante.

A las ocho y media terminaron de acomodar las cosas y enseguida se fueron al cuarto de juegos a ver una película. A las nueve ya todos se encontraban sentados en el sillón. Miraban tan tranquilamente como Naruto les permitía, la película de "enemigos públicos". Estaban en silencio en su mayoría, a excepción de las pequeñas interrupciones para hacer algún comentario acerca de cualquier cosa. Pero las interrupciones ya eran bastantes y la película a penas comenzaba.

— Johnny Depp es un actor genial dattebayo — comentaba Naruto a la par que se metía un puño de palomitas a la boca.

— Si Naruto, lo has dicho ya mil veces — decía con desgana Shikamaru.

— ¿No son geniales esas armas que cargan? ¿Qué son? ¿Escopetas?

— No tenemos idea, por quinta vez — decía Neji.

— ¿Creen que Sasuke ya haya visto esta película?

— No tengo ni la mínima idea — dijo Neji en un murmuro mientras miraba una especie de persecución.

— ¿Por qué no habrá marcado? ¿Qué estará…?

— Voy por mas palomitas — dijo ligeramente molesto Shikamaru levantándose del sillón y saliendo del lugar.

Neji puso pausa con el control a la televisión.

— Pero si el traste está lleno ´ttebayo — dijo Naruto sin comprender nada.

— Creo que le molesta que hables tanto de Sasuke — dijo tranquilamente Neji.

— ¿Y eso porque? Es mi amigo ¿está mal hablar de mis amigos cuando me preocupan?

— No, no está mal. Bueno es que ya de tanto que hablas cansa. Pero tampoco creo que seas solo tú, me parece que desde la casi pelea en el bar él y Sasuke no están en excelentes términos. Pero bueno, no es un problema mayor así que…

— Ay, como me aburre cuando hablas en ese tono dattebayo.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru en la cocina ponía otra bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y le ponía el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué todos tienen que hablar de Sasuke? — murmuraba para sí mismo — es que parece que es el centro del mundo, ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Qué se creen que los Nara no somos importantes? ¿Qué los uchiha son los únicos? Y si, bien puede ser que…

Su plática consigo mismo se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y enseguida unas llaves cayendo en el lugar de las llaves, donde al haber más llaves resonó.

— Ala Sasuke ¿Dónde has estado? El rubito esta súper consternado porque no ha sabido nada de ti hoy. Que no le contestabas o algo así. — tal vez Sasuke no lo notó, pero había un cierto tono de molestia en la voz de Shikamaru.

— Descansando un poco. Salí con Juugo y Suigetsu, y me deje el teléfono aquí. No quería saber del mundo.

— ¿Día difícil eh? — El uchiha asintió y paso a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua del mismo y comenzó a beber de ella — pero tampoco se te mira tan mal — volvió a decir en voz normal. El sonido el microondas terminando su trabajo interrumpió.

— Pues, fue un día pesado… la verdad no sé ni cómo describirlo.

— Pues espero que puedas describirlo al entrar ahí — comentó el Nara abriendo las palomitas y sirviéndolas en un tazón grande — porque Naruto anda bastante preguntón.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de juegos y en cuanto Naruto miró a Sasuke se quedo en silencio. Parecía un milagro de dios, según Shikamaru, pero seguro era debido a que el lado prudente que había desarrollado el rubio salto a la vista en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Naruto luego de el típico saludo. — ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?

— Pues, bien. En lo que cabe. — hizo un silencio tomando otro trago de agua y luego miro a Naruto — no está embarazada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar. Ninguno podía comprender aquello, mucho menos Naruto, ¿Cómo era eso? estaba tan extrañado y contrariado que las palabras no le salían. Y es que no sabía que decir ¿Qué se decía en esos momentos? Si no era un bebe planeado, y apenas comenzaba a ser _deseado_, o algo así, ¿Qué decir? ¿Felicidades? ¿Un problema menos? No, todo eso sonaba mal y horrible. Uy que mal lo estaba pasando en esos momentos, su mente estaba casi tan revuelta como con Sai hace rato.

— ¿Cómo esta Sakura tomando esa noticia? — preguntó Neji, ya que parecía que Naruto no quería hablar.

— La mire distante — respondió sentándose en el sillón en el lugar que estaba Shikamaru, él lo miro despectivamente y se sentó en otro lado, cosa que bueno, nadie noto. — Estaba como en shock. La doctora dijo que tenía quistes en los ovarios, algo así.

— Claro, un desajuste hormonal, por eso no le venía la regla — habló Neji dándoselas de listo.

— Si eso era. Le hizo un ultrasonido ahí mismo y lo confirmó y bueno le receto unos medicamentos para los dolores y otras cosas, dice que se le irán quitando. Salimos de la consulta bastante callados, compre los medicamentos y luego ella dijo que necesitaba hablar con Ino y se fue.

— ¿No has sabido nada de ella? — preguntó Naruto.

— No. me deje aquí el teléfono cuando vine a dormir. Es que estoy muy cansado, me sentía tan estresado que al fin pude dormir bien. No me mal entiendan, fue un golpe duro, la verdad que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea ¿saben? — sonrió ligeramente a la televisión congelada — ya me imaginaba cuidando a un pequeño bebe, ambos, cuidándolo… y era… no sé, es como extraño. Pero creo que sobreviviré.

A pesar de eso Naruto notaba algo extraño a Sasuke, parecía ligeramente abstraído, seria que era como cuando se enteró de que Sakura estaba embarazada, estaba en un estado automático, en shock. Cuando se le pasara seguro mejoraría. Es un duro golpe descubrir que la mujer que creías embarazada no lo está, bueno, eso creía Naruto. Pero seguro que el impacto no era tan grande como cuando se descubría que estaba embarazada, porque bueno, tampoco era un bebe deseado. Y no era como que habían perdido al bebe… o era un bebe que no podía nacer… interiormente se alegraba de que no hubiera pasado nada, no porque no quisiera que sus amigos tuvieran hijos o algo por el estilo, es que no quería saber que aquel dolor que sentía Sakura eran complicaciones con el embarazo, no quería ver a otro de sus amigos llorar así.

— Hombre, pues tampoco son viejos — habló Shikamaru — tienen mucho por delante y los hijos ya vendrán.

— Solo espero que estén listos para cuando eso llegue — comentó algo abstraído también Neji y es que el honestamente, no había mirado preparada para nada a Sakura, bueno, a ninguno de los dos.

— En eso tienes razón Shikamaru ¡vaya que si! No es el fin del mundo, ya podrán tener unos pequeños uchiha después ¡Ya te digo!

Sasuke solo sonrió ligeramente incomodo.

— Oye pero si estuviste aquí durmiendo en la tarde ¿Cómo es que acabas de llegar? — volvió a hablar el rubio.

— Salí con Juugo y Suigetsu. Una prima de Suigetsu trabaja en un lugar de masajes y nos ofrecieron unos gratis. Pensaron que me vendría bien.

— Ahh así que por eso vienes tan dormilón ¿Cómo es que no invitas? Vaya contigo, si fuera yo sí que te invitaba ¡vaya que si!

— Por cierto — habló de pronto cayendo en cuenta el uchiha — son las nueve ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eh… bueno…

— Anda Narutin — animó con un soniquete de burla Shikamaru — dile a _Sasuke-kun_ porque estás aquí.

— Pues yo, es que…je je, te vas a reír cuando te cuente.

Pero Sasuke no se rió, se quedo en silencio extrañado de que Naruto se le aproximara así, que fuera el ultimo que se enterara de sus problemas, ¿Qué era él un monstruo para que crean que lo dejara en la calle? Sasuke solo le dijo que no había problema escuetamente y bastante contrariado por aquello se excuso y fue a dormir. ¿Era así como lo miraban sus amigos? Y él que pensaba que esas épocas ya habían quedado atrás. Parecía ser que estaba muy equivocado.

. . .

Tenten le había mandado un mensaje a Temari cuando dieron las ocho, al parecer tardaría media hora en llegar a Greenleaf y pensó que mejor podrían dejar su charla para el día siguiente, pero Temari la sorprendió diciéndole que ella también salía tarde y al final si quedaron a las ocho y media. Por supuesto llegaron elegantemente tarde ambas, primero Temari y enseguida Tenten que apurada bajo del autobús y corrió al café.

— Lamento la tardanza, el mugre pesero no pasaba ¿esperaste mucho?

— No, tranquila. Pero oye, me tome la libertad de ordenar, un Frappuccino de vainilla y uno de chocolate con menta, ya que los probemos los repartimos.

— Claro, gracias.

Se sentaron en una de las esquinas del café, la única que no daba directamente a una ventana, así se sentirían mas cómodas. Era una mesa redonda y pequeña para dos, con dos sillas de madera normales a los lados. Por suerte las sillas tenían cojines.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo que te consiguió el tío de mi novio?

— Se nota que te encanta llamarle así — comentó riendo entre dientes — ese tono que has usado fue muy raro.

— ¡Ya! No te rías — exclamó ligeramente sonrojada — anda habla ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, bien. Excelente, el lugar es agradable y los niños encantadores.

— ¿Y tus compañeros de trabajo? ¿Alguno que te guste picarona?

— No, a menos que decida volverme lesbiana, Yuki es mona — dijo con ironía — Trabajo con puras chicas, pero como me estarán cambiando cada tres semanas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor me toca con un chico guapo.

— Pues suerte querida, suerte. ¿Quién es Yuki?

— Una compañera, es parcial como Hinata y yo pero ella tiene ya un tiempo trabajando ahí. La verdad es simpática, aun que bastante seria a veces siempre que le saques platica te sigue el rollo. Ya sabes, de esas personas que no se les dificulta socializar a pesar de que realmente no estén queriendo llamar la atención.

— Algo así como tú. — puntualizo Tenten — Ah, pero tú sí que sacas platica.

— Hinata comento que nos parecíamos un poco. — Tenten se sumió de hombros — no lo note.

— Pues si es como Hinata dice seguro es muy agradable.

— ¡Y sabes algo! Está estudiando en nuestra misma preparatoria, esta en segundo… me parece que en el grupo "B"

— Mira, es compañera de la arpía de la novia de Gaara, solo espero que no sean amigas.

— Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama su novia?

— Matsuri algo… es una doble cara horrible, cuando esta frente a Gaara se porta como un cielo, pero nomas esta sola… ¡El otro dia! La escuche hablando por teléfono con alguien y le decia que quería que Gaara le comprara no se que cosa, parece que con quien hablaba la regaño porque dijo "¡Si los novios son para eso!" — Temari imito una voz chillona y algo presuntuosa — se molesto con quien hablaba por teléfono y luego colgó.

— ¿La espiabas?

— Es que tengo que tenerla vigilada en mi casa, no vaya a ser ademas una ladrona o algo. Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema que me molesto.

— Dos frappuccinos, de vainilla y chocolate mint — dijo una camarera llegando con una bandeja en manos en la cual había cinco bebidas. Dejo con cuidado dos vasos medianos de frappuccino con crema chantillyn encima.

— Muchas gracias — dijeron ambas chicas tomando el primer café cercano.

— De nada, si se les ofrece algo mas llámenme.

— Esto sabe riquísimo — comentaba Temari — es el de chocolate y menta, anda pruébalo.

— El de vainilla también está muy bueno — dijo Tenten a la par que las chicas se intercambiaban los vasos — ¡Que rico! Yo quiero este.

— ¡Y yo no te lo peleo! El de vainilla es perfecto, tiene cajeta, que rico.

estuvieron unos minutos charlando animadamente de cosas triviales mientras se tomaban poco a poco el café y ya que ambas iban más o menos a la mitad de la bebida Temari comentó algo que dio pie a la conversación que Tenten quería tener con ella.

— Ino me mando un mensaje cuando estaba trabajando — dijo Temari cuando dejaron de hablar de las tareas que tenían que hacer llegando — Parece ser que Sakura no está embarazada.

— ¡A Hinata también le mando el mismo mensaje! — exclamó Tenten — ¿pero como paso? Es que la prueba…

— Yo le hable luego y dijo que estaba defectuosa, que esa marca estaba saliendo mala o algo así. Pero bueno, el punto es que no lo está y nada, está tranquila. Aun que seguro que dio su buen dramón pero Ino sabe calmarla. No por nada es su mejor amiga.

— Claro… pues ojala que este bien. Pero sabes, me parece raro que no me haya mandado mensaje a mí, quiero decir, incluso le mando a Hinata, y ella me dijo que decía que de parte de Sakura que no se preocupara. Pero a mi nada, nada de nada.

— A lo mejor se le acabó el crédito — Temari le restó importancia y continuo con su bebida.

— No, sabes que creo. Es algo más. Mira que siempre que me quedo calladita analizo las cosas y para mí que Sakura… ¡Ay Temari! Es que si te cuento me vas a odiar.

— Eh tranquila, no sé de lo que hablas ¿Qué has hecho mujer?

Y Tenten lo dijo todo. Como había ocurrido el incidente de Konan, Sasuke y ella en la fiesta la semana pasada. Le contó que estaba sumamente nerviosa y recurrió a Shikamaru, que él la ayudo y luego que ella enredó aun más las cosas metiendo a Naruto en una mentira de la cual seguro que se estaba enterando porque Ino no tenía una boquita muy chiquita cuando se trataba de chismes y… bueno. Se lo contó todo.

Al final Temari estaba bastante mosqueada. Ya no había café en su vaso y eso tampoco ayudaba con su humor.

— No puedo creer que me hayas mentido con algo así ¿es que no somos amigas? ¿Qué no era que no sabias mentir?

— Y-ya te dije, Shikamaru me enseño y…

— Ya decía yo que era muy raro que ustedes dos anduvieran tan juntitos, si es que antes ni se hablaban. En más de una ocasión te escuche decir en el pasado que Shikamaru era demasiado vago y que no valía la pena ni involucrarse con él ¿Cómo pensé que de pronto sentías algo por él? Claro, es que no sabía nada. Me habían mentido y no sabía nada.

— Lo siento mucho — dijo apenada Tenten. — No sabes cómo lo siento, a mi no me gusta mentir, me siento sucia. Las mentiras nunca llevan a nada bueno…

— Bueno ya, tranquila que tampoco es para tanto.

— ¡Eras tú la que casi me saca los ojos con la mirada!

— Pero ya se me paso, comprendo, a decir verdad comprendo y hubiera hecho lo mismo. Nadie en su sano juicio quiere a Sakura detrás de ella, sabrá dios que podría hacer la chica. En eso te entiendo, lo que no me gusta es que me hayas mentido pero ya se me pasara, con una nieve o algo.

— Claro — Tenten sonrió ligeramente — yo te invito cuando quieras.

— ¿Qué tal el jueves? Habrá que salir entre chicas.

— Uy, después de lo que te cuento quieres salir entre chicas ¿Qué tu me odias? Ya te digo que Sakura sabe o sospecha que Sasuke y yo "nos acostamos" seguro no querrá ni verme.

— ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado? Sasuke ya te dijo que él no dijo nada.

— Sabrá dios. Será que piensa o… no sé. Pero algo sospecha porque ha andado bastante mosqueada conmigo últimamente.

— A lo mejor son sus mismas paranoias. La verdad a mi me tiene súper cansada con esas cosas ¡mas drama y la mandan a una telenovela mexicana!

Ambas rieron ligeramente.

— Bueno ya, cambiemos de tema que me da pena hablar de ella a sus espaldas.

— No es hablar de ella, son críticas constructivas — dijo Temari queriendo sonar graciosa, ambas rieron a pesar de la estupidez aquella.

— Oye ¿no tendría alcohol esta cosa? — indagó Tenten dándole su ultimo sorbito al café — que nos reímos mucho y es medio raro.

— Jaja, será que hace mucho no nos quedamos a hablar solas. Hacíamos esto a veces ¿recuerdas?

— Claro que sí. Si fue hace un año, no hace diez, las cosas tampoco han cambiado tanto.

— Eso es cierto. Oye pero sabes que creo, que tendrías que decírselo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De Sakura, creo que tendrías que decírselo.

— ¿Estás loca?

— No, pero es que si sospecha lo mismo se hace ideas. Mejor se lo cuentas y que sepa que no paso nada. A lo mejor se molesta un poco como yo porque se lo ocultaste pero se le pasara. ¿No es mejor eso a que este de maldita contigo toda la eternidad?

En cierta forma aquello tenía razón, tendría que hablar con Sakura. Pero ¿sería que no se molestaría como Temari decía? Pues parecía que iba a averiguarlo.

Tenten asintió, tenía que hacerlo, era lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Eso ha sido todo. A lo mejor, tal vez (solo tal vez) les parezca que Tenten y Yuki son parecidas, pero recuerden "Las similitudes no importan, lo que importa son las diferencias"… andaba mirando una película de Harry potter y quería usar eso en algun lado xD.<p>

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VOTARON les agradesco mucho por su tiempo, ahora se lo que voy a hacer, la verdad que creo que ya lo sabia pero necesitaba escuchar otras opiniones para poder decidirme. Asi que gracias.

Bueno como ultimo anuncio quiero decir que en mi Blog, subi una historia ORIGINAL, y si tienen tiempo me gustaría que la leyeran. Aquí les dejare el Link si les interesa. **mara-sama15 . blogspot . mx /p/sweet-dreams . html**

Ahí le pinchan a las imágenes y los llevara a los capítulos.

¡gracias por leer!


	28. Un pequeño accidente

_Bueno ya se que me tarde bastante pero mi ordenador... bueno, le sucedio algo por mi estupides y nada, no puedo escribir en paz asi que continuo a lapiz y me es dificil ponerme a escribir en otra computadora. asi que me estare tardando un poco con las actualizaciones por un tiempo._

_Este capitulo tiene cosillas de relevancia para el siguiente, algunas salidas que habra que tomar en cuenta, mas otras que se hablaran en el que viene y una cosa al final que sera muy importante. ademas de eso hay cosas sin sentido y ridiculas que las hice mas que nada para hacer este capitulo neutral, de manera que no los fastidie con tanto drama._

_espero que les guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño accidente<strong>

Lo que quedo del lunes pasó con una monotonía normal, al igual que el martes. Ahora era miércoles en la tarde, poco después de que todos habían ya salido de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Todos estaban bastante aburridos, los que tenían tareas ya las habían hecho o ya habían decidido ignorarlas como en el caso de Naruto, así que se encontraban sentados en el sillón del cuarto de juegos, aparentando mirar la pantalla de la televisión mientras decían lo aburridos que se encontraban y decidían que era lo que querían hacer.

Uno a uno iban proponiendo ideas.

— ¿Qué tal si…? — comenzó a proponer Naruto interrumpiendo el silencio.

— No, eso no — interrumpió Tenten negando.

— Tienes razón — asintió el rubio volviendo a quedarse en silencio pensando.

Todos mantuvieron el silencio por el momento. Entonces Naruto volvió a hablar.

—Ya se ¿Qué les parece si…?

— No, eso tampoco, demasiado riesgoso — dijo esta vez Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

— Si, es verdad — murmuró Naruto concentrándose aun mas.— ¿Y si…?

— ¿Enserio? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? —interrumpieron Tenten y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, mirándose y riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Déjenme hablar! — gritó Naruto exasperado — ¿Por qué nadie quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decir´ttebayo?

—Vale, escuchemos al rubio. — accedió por fin Shikamaru.

—No sé porque eso me sonó a que te burlas de mi dattebayo.

—¿Cómo crees?— Shikamaru se hizo el ofendido como si aquello fuese impensable.— ¿Cómo osas desconfiar así de mi?... pero si, tienes razón, me burlaba un poco.

— Que malos son conmigo dattebayo. Pero bueno no importa.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decir Naruto? —dijo de buena manera Neji.

—No, nada.

—No te vengas a hacer el ofendido ahora. —dijo Sasuke.

—Si, anda dinos —insistió Tenten.

—Prometo ya no decir nada. — prometió Sasuke, Tenten asintió.

—Vale. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película? Escuche que "El dictador" ya está en cartelera´ttebayo.

—Que buena idea, tendríamos que verla— asintió Shikamaru.

—Si, es muy buena idea — comentó asombrado Sasuke.

—¡Ya, ya! Solo decía, tampoco tienen que ser tan sarcásticos, si no quieren verla no la vemos dattebayo.

—No dobe, es enserio.

— ¿Es enserio teme?

— Si.

—¿Me dijeron que tuve una buena idea?

Mas asombrado y se le salían los ojos.

—Que sí, que sí. ¿Entonces la vemos?

—Por mi está bien —Neji se levantó del sillón, y después de él Shikamaru y Sasuke también lo hicieron.

—Pero ¿enserio es buena idea?

Tenten y Temari solo reían en voz baja por el asombro de Naruto.

—¿Ustedes vienen?— preguntó Sasuke a las chicas.

— No, déjenlo. Nosotras ya la miraremos después con las chicas —Temari les sonrió y los demás asintieron.

— Bueno, vámonos rápido que la próxima función empieza pronto —informó Shikamaru mirando su teléfono, donde estaba conectado a la pagina del cine. — ¿Seguras que no quieren venir?

— Seguras — asintió Tenten — diviértanse.

Los chicos salieron rápido de la sala, solo se escuchaban sus comentarios sobre los videos de la película hasta que salieron por la entrada y cerraron con llave.

—¿Nosotras que vamos a hacer? — preguntó Temari cambiando de canal esperando ver algo interesante, pero no, solo otro canal de cocina.

—Pues, hay una cancha de tenis aquí cerca. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar un poco?

—No lo sé, no estoy en muy buena forma. Me vas a destrozar.

—Yo tampoco estoy en muy buena forma, hace semanas que no practico nada.

—Entonces está bien.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y apagaron la televisión para subir a sus habitaciones, dispuestas a cambiarse.

— ¿Lista?

Tenten llevaba una falda con un short debajo de color blanco, lo suficientemente corta para hacerla sentir un poco incomoda, una blusa de tirantes negra y bandas en las muñecas de las manos. Jugaba con la raqueta azul que llevaba en mano, golpeándola contra el talón de su pie.

— Lista.

Respondió Temari también, vistiendo algo similar a lo que ella llevaba, solo que en lugar de que la blusa fuera de tirantes era normal, y de color blanco como el short que llevaba.

No sin antes tomar del refrigerador un par de botellas de agua, ambas chicas salieron de la casa en busca de la cancha de tenis.

—¿Cuándo hablaras con Sakura?

— No lo sé — Tenten suspiró e hizo una mueca de pena — Es que si te soy honesta me da algo de pánico… No quiero que se moleste.

— Mira, yo creo que es mejor que dejes de una buena vez las cosas en claro. De que se molestara, pues si lo hará, pero al final tiene que pasarse el enojo. Además, yo creo que se enojara mas porque no hayas tenido la confianza de decirle que por otra cosa, no es bueno guardar secretos aun si el propósito de hacerlo es el proteger a una persona de salir lastimada, las mentiras tienen piernas cortas.

— O sea, mejor decirle ahora para que se le pase antes el enojo ¿eso dices?

— Mas o menos. — asintió.

— Pero es que tampoco encuentro el momento adecuado, últimamente se la pasa esquivándome, entre menos tiempo pasemos juntas parece que para ella mejor. Y luego Ino parece estar pegada a ella desde el lunes, como lapa, no se va por mas indirectas que le tire para que me deje sola con Sakura.

— Ay Tenten, deja de buscar escusas que lo único que haces es verte bastante mal. Si se quiere hablar con alguien siempre, escúchame, siempre habrá la manera de hacerlo, si las indirectas no funcionaron simplemente se habla y se intenta.

— ¿Y se lo digo así sin más en la escuela?

— O puedes hacerlo mañana.

— ¿Mañana?

— Claro — Temari sonrió como si hubiera tenido la mejor de las ideas — La nieve que me debes ¿la recuerdas? — Tenten asintió — pues mañana puedes pagármela en la tarde, y aprovechamos para invitar a Sakura, Hinata e Ino a salir, decimos que es una… ¡Noche de chicas! Vamos de compras, jugamos un rato en el boliche y nos divertimos.

— Todo para que le termine arruinando la noche diciéndole lo que le voy a decir.

— Al menos antes se habrá divertido — se alzó de hombros comenzando a acelerar el paso que ya casi llegaban a la cancha — yo te estoy dando todas las herramientas que necesitas para hablar, tu solo tienes que abrir esa boquita que tienes y decírselo todo.

Temari tenía razón, no había motivo alguno para que le hubiera mantenido aquel secreto a Sakura, bueno al menos ahora parecía no haber ninguno. Y aun así seguía dando escusas absurdas para no tener que hacerlo, se estaba mirando como una cobarde eso estaba haciendo, y no podía seguir así. Incluso ella misma comenzaba a caerse mal con tanta cosa.

Sakura no lo estaba poniendo tampoco muy fácil aquella semana, comentando cosas indiscretamente que parecían sumamente normales para los demás, pero que ella sabía que iban dirigidas directamente hacia ella. Hablaba de películas de traición, de engaños y otras cosas, y sabía muy bien que no estaba loca y que iban hacia ella porque cuando las decía Shikamaru la miraba con aquella expresión de pena que le intentaba decir que no se preocupara y que lo dejara pasar.

—Está bien. Mañana después del trabajo en el boliche, ahí hablare con ella.

Temari sonrió alegre, ahí estaba la Tenten determinada que conocía.

—No está nada mal la cancha — comentó la rubia entrando por la reja.

Era grande, con luces iluminándolo todo ya que comenzaba a anochecer, las mariposas y polillas se acercaban a los focos con vigor, y aquel lugar parecía haber sido recientemente limpiado. Todo estaba en correcto orden y lugar. La cancha perfecta, nada que asombrarse tomando en cuenta que era el lugar del vecindario y aquel era uno adinerado.

—¿Hacemos el juego más interesante? — indagó Tenten colocándose de un lado de la redecilla mientras su amiga hacia lo mismo del lado contrario.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — indagó Temari preparando la pelota y poniéndose en posición.

— ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

Temari sonrió, las apuestas entre ellas dos siempre habían sido de lo más interesantes.

. . .

Los chicos llegaron a la plaza donde Naruto y los demás casualmente trabajan, ahí estaba el cine más cercano.

—¿Ya notaron que Tenten, Hinata, yo y no me acuerdo quien más trabajamos aquí?

— Si dobe ¿Qué tu no? — Sasuke rió, era típico de Naruto, preocupándose por todo lo que hay a su alrededor pero sin analizarlo realmente, jamás se ponía a pensar nada con detenimiento y nunca prestaba atención a esas pequeñas cosas.

— Bueno es que trabajan desde hace poco ellas´ttebayo y yo a Juugo tampoco le hablo tanto. Espera… ¡Me acabas de decir despistado!

— Te dije lo que es, dobe.

— Ya, calladitos se ven… bueno se ven igual pero alegran a mis oídos — Shikamaru interrumpió aquella absurda conversación, ya sabía para donde iban esas pelas estúpidas, a ningún lado. Y era mejor pararlas ahora antes de que les diera alguna jaqueca a él o a Neji. — Si se van a poner a discutir de perdida hágannos reír ¿no?

— Tú te crees que somos tus payasitos dattebayo.

— Pues mira, risa ya das.

— Anda síguele, lo mismo se me quitan las ganas de salir mañana al boliche dattebayo. Cabeza de piña.

— ¿Van a salir? — preguntó Neji, era la primera vez que escuchaba de eso, y eso que Naruto suele hablar demasiado.

—Si, vamos al boliche — contestó Shikamaru — necesitamos hablar de algo de la escuela.

— Entonces me imagino que no quieren que los molesten — agregó Sasuke ligeramente abstraído, miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, pero era algo normal últimamente, desde el lunes se había encontrado algo extraño con los demás, parecía el de siempre pero estaban esos pequeños detalles que a veces notaban que hacían pensar a Naruto que algo le sucedía.

— ¿Por qué el comentario teme?

— No, es que. Mañana Suigetsu se queda solo en su casa y me invitó a comer, luego pensábamos ir al boliche a visitar a Juugo.

— ¡Anda! Si es verdad, Juugo trabaja en el boliche. Ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba dattebayo.

— Si, y como comentaron lo del boliche pensé que podríamos ir juntos. Pero si están ocupados mejor no.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, si hasta parecía que el Uchiha lo hacía de adrede, y él ya lo estaba mirando, al final Sasuke se les uniría junto con los otros dos. Si la cara de Naruto lo decía todo, aquellos ojos azules le estaban suplicando el que dejara a su amigo unírseles. Vaya que Sasuke estaba de novio con la persona equivocada ¡Si tendría que estar con Naruto! No solo era la persona ideal para él, sino que lo adoraría hasta el fin del mundo y aun si el uchiha se volviera un asesino en busca de venganza y quisiera matar al mundo por algún motivo. Naruto aun creería en él y no se daría por vencido. No, a Shikamaru no le cabía la menor duda, ellos eran el uno para el otro. ¡Oh! Y además un bono extra, como Naruto es hombre jamás le podría hacer el chistecito de que estaba embarazado. Anda ya, mira las ventajas que tenia con el rubio, mejor Sasuke comenzaba a pensar seriamente en volverse gay y dejaba de una buena vez a Tenten en paz…

"_basta ya Shikamaru, ¡las estupideces que piensas!"_

Como para despejar sus pensamientos sacudió un poco la cabeza y entonces miro a Naruto con aburrimiento.

— Si la parejita no puede estar separada, supongo que alrededor de las seis ya nos habremos desocupado.

Naruto observo un momento a Shikamaru, había algo en su semblante y tono de voz que lo intrigaba últimamente. Ya lo había notado antes, siempre que le hablaba a Sasuke lo utilizaba, aquel timbre tan raro que no había escuchado en él antes. Bueno, tampoco era algo que venía sucediendo desde hacía años, más bien había comenzado desde el sábado pasado, cuando tuvieron aquella pelea en el bar, tal vez era que Shikamaru no se daba cuenta que lo usaba. Tendría que hablar con él. Si algo preocupaba a su amigo, Naruto tenía que saber que no había nada que él pudiera hacer por él. Pero bueno, lo mismo si lo sabía y era de eso de lo que quería hablar mañana.

—¿En verdad está bien? — Se aseguró más que nada para ver si en verdad no molestaba.

— Claro, igual vamos a tener ya dos horas ahí. Me parece más que suficiente para hablar del… trabajo.

— Entonces todos se van mañana al boliche — comentó Neji — que envidia, y yo trabajando como un esclavo toda la noche.

—Tu siempre estás trabajando dattebayo ¿es que no tienes día de descanso?

—Sábados y domingos.

— Yo no aguantaría tantas horas de trabajo al día ¡deberás!

—Soy muy organizado, se administrar mi tiempo.

— Pues tendrías que decirme como hacer eso que nunca me alcanza el tiempo para nada, me siento cinco minutos para ver mi facebook y de pronto se hace de noche.

—A ti no te alcanza ni el tiempo, ni los amigos, ni la comida, ni nada — refunfuño Sasuke sin alzar la vista del suelo.

Aquello le había sonado raro a todo el mundo, como con mucha tensión ¿ni los amigos? ¿Qué había detrás de eso que dijo? Neji desvió la vista hacia el frente y Naruto simplemente se quedo con la mirada interrogante en el rostro. A punto estaba de preguntar de qué iba eso cuando Neji interrumpió.

—Oigan, el cine ya está cerrado.

Todos miraron, era cierto. En la puerta decía cerrado, y todo adentro ya se miraba a oscuras.

—Qué raro, si es bien temprano todavía dattebayo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — indagó Shikamaru suspirando, esperaba solo que el viaje hasta allá valiera la pena, que la gasolina no era gratis.

— ¿Si si vamos al bar? Ese que está cerca de la casa. Digo, para matar el tiempo.

Hasta que Sasuke había dicho algo bueno. Todos accedieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué haces con tu celular? — Naruto se acercó a Neji que tecleaba algo rápidamente.

—Seguro mensajes con la novia — dijo en tono de burla Shikamaru.

— Le aviso a Temari que nos vamos al bar.

Justo estaba a punto de mandar el mensaje cuando el sonido de "mensaje enviado" de otro celular sonó, todos miraron a Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—¿Le dices a Sakura también cada paso que das? — dijo con sorna Shikamaru.

— Era para Tenten.

Dijo simplemente terminando con el tema, el mensaje de Neji también se envió.

—Ya lo escribí, no lo desperdiciare —fue la explicación que dio.

—Ya dejen los teléfonos — pidió de mala gana Shikamaru arrancándoles a ambos el teléfono de las manos — nada de celulares en el bar, se los doy hasta que regresemos.

Y diciendo eso se los guardo en el pantalón.

—Oigan ¿y si mejor rentamos un juego?

Aquella propuesta de Naruto, y los mensajes enviados no eran una buena combinación, pero bueno, ¿Cómo podrían haber sabido que a las chicas se les ocurriría hacer una cosa así? suya no era completamente la culpa.

— ¡Ahh que buen juego! Lástima que jugamos tan poco — decía Tenten entrando al patio delantero de la casa, se miraba relajada y sonriente, sin una gota de sudor.

— ¡Estás loca! Una hora de juego ya se me hace mucho — se quejó Temari siguiéndola, ella estaba completamente sudada, la camiseta se le había pegado a la piel de tal manera que agradecía que fuera de noche y no se hubieran encontrado con nadie conocido, o a alguno de esos chicos pervertidos que miran algo que puede estar ligeramente notable y ya se ponen a vitorear. — Yo estoy molida.

— No creas, si yo también. Estoy falta de práctica, me canse muy rápido.

— ¿Te cansaste? ¡Ni sudaste!

Tenten simplemente rió, era cierto que apenas había sudado, pero los brazos los tenía bastante molidos, seguro que al día siguiente no lograba levantarlos. Bueno, ni modo, eso le sucedía por dejar de hacer deporte, si no había corrido ni hecho nada desde que comenzó con la mudanza hacia Konoha.

— Los chicos aun no regresan — comentó mientras abría la puerta y dejaba la raqueta bajo el perchero que estaba al lado de la entrada.

— Normal, la película durara más de una hora seguro — dijo ahora Temari dejando su raqueta en el mismo lugar y cerrando la puerta de la casa detrás suyo.

— Tienes razón. Me daré una ducha — avisó estirando los brazos y haciendo que la espalda se estirara también. — ¿Qué tal si luego hacemos sushi para cenar?

— Excelente.

Temari tomo su celular de la mesa de la cocina, ahí lo había dejado antes de irse, y es que ninguna de las dos quería tener interrupciones, después de todo se suponía que iban a jugar. En la pantalla estaba el icono de mensaje nuevo, al abrirlo vio que era de Neji.

— Oye, que los chicos se van al bar — dijeron ambas chicas al unisonó. Se miraron y notaron que ambas estaban leyendo algo de su celular.

— Me avisó Sasuke, llegaran tarde.

— ¿Y si hacemos algo también nosotras? Ahora que vamos a tener la casa para nosotras solas me sabe mal no aprovecharla. Aun que bueno, tampoco es como que se hace mucho estando encerradas.

— ¡De que hablas! — exclamó emocionada Tenten — ¡Si hay muchísimas cosas que hacer bajo techo!

— ¿Así? — La rubia alzó una ceja incrédula y sonrió irónicamente. —¿Cómo qué?

— Pues, pues… ¡Podemos bailar como locas por toda la casa! Podemos poner el estéreo a todo lo que de y preparar el sushi y luego poner una película en la computadora…

— De hecho eso suena bastante bi…

— ¡Podemos hacer todo eso en ropa interior! — Bien, Temari ya no sabía qué demonios decir ante aquello. Pero Tenten tenía la cara como de alguien que había tenido la mejor de las ideas del mundo.

— Pero… ¿Qué? — En verdad no sabía que decir.

— ¿Qué? Acaso ¿nunca has querido hacer eso?

— No comprendo…

— Es que yo siempre me imagine que cuando viviera sola en mi propia casa andaría en ropa interior o desnuda cuando quiera, pondría música, haría comida… ¡Todo lo de siempre pero súper cómoda! Así con una bata o con algo, porque con ropa interior se anda mas cómodo, y desnuda ni se diga.

Valla ideas más raras que tenia esta chica, Temari sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¡Pero no estás sola mujer! Vives con cuatro machos, pronto cinco.

— ¿Y qué? Los chicos están fuera y tardaran en llegar.

— Pero ¿y yo?

— ¿Tu qué? En los baños termales nos hemos visto ya sabes, y tampoco estoy diciendo que andemos desnudas, solo en ropa interior. Es más, puedes usar una bata.

Temari miró incrédula a Tenten ¿iba en serio? Aun que bueno, ella soñaba con algo parecido, como vivía con puros hombres desde que era pequeña siempre deseó tener un poco de intimidad, se imaginaba que cuando viviera sola en su propia casa podría andar con la ropa que quisiera, y no siempre bien arreglada que porque según su tío podía incitar a sus hermanos a cosas impuras, tonterías de viejos borrachos, además de que ella hacía caso principalmente porque a quien ella no quería "incitar" a nada era a su tío, así si llegaba a intentar algo no tenia escusa. A lo mejor sonaba un poco paranoico de su parte siendo que yashamaru nunca había, hasta la fecha, intentado nada con ella o con alguno de sus hermanos, pero no estaba de mas la protección. Igual, al tomar tantos cuidados, y el que dormía con sus dos hermanos en un solo cuarto le quitaba muchas libertadas que podía tener, y que en verdad deseaba tener cuando se independizara.

La cosa era que ahora estaba viviendo fuera de aquella otra casa sí, pero habían hombres viviendo ahí también.

— Pero ¿y si llegan los chicos?

— Van al bar, llegaran más o menos a las doce porque es entresemana, sé que no se quedaran toda la noche pero sí que tardaran ¡vamos! Con ropa interior y bata también se anda bien, yo tengo una que es así como… no se si es aterciopelada pero vamos que está bien suavecita…

Temari terminó por ceder, no solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo ahí sino que Tenten comenzaba a convencerla. Así que al final fueron a bañarse y ponerse ropa interior cómoda y sus batas para bajar a preparar su sushi y subir al cuarto de alguna de ellas a comerlo en el aire acondicionado, que aquella noche era una de esas calurosas. Pronto estaban arriba comenzando con su "chocoaventura"

— ¡Hasta que al fin llegamos! — exclamó Shikamaru abriendo la puerta de la casa y dejando las llaves en el tazón.

— No nos habríamos tardado tanto si el dobe no hubiera tardado tanto en escoger un juego.

— ¡Teme! Si todos estábamos decidiendo, no me echen toda la bronca a mi´ttebayo.

— Bueno ya, mejor vamos a jugar de una vez que luego nunca lo haremos — Neji siendo el ultimo cerró la puerta con llave, en una mano llevaba una bolsa de plástico transparente dentro de la cual había una caja de un juego de video en la portada del cual había una explosión.

— Pondré las palomitas, si es que quedan, últimamente parece que nuestra dieta diaria incluye un tazón de palomitas mínimo — Shikamaru se quedo en la cocina mientras que los demás pasaron a la sala de juegos.

— Las chicas no están aquí´ttebayo — se escucho que dijo Naruto dentro de la sala de juegos — ¿A dónde habrán ido? Ya es tarde.

— Temari me aviso hace rato que iban a ir a jugar tenis.

— Si la tienes pero si bien checada ¿verdad Neji?

— Ya calla uchiha, si tu res igual o peor.

— ¡No se ponga picudos! Que esta es una noche para relajarnos´ttebayo.

— Solo estamos jugando dobe.

— Si solo juegan — irrumpió Shikamaru con su comentario desde la cocina — juegan a ver quién es mas mandilón, a eso juegan.

Se escuchó la sonora risa de Naruto desde la sala de juegos y un silencio fúnebre por parte de los otros dos que seguro Sasuke estaba fulminando al rubio con la mirada y Neji estaba ligeramente avergonzado.

— Como sea — cambió el tema el Hyuuga — conociendo a Tenten seguro estarán allá hasta que cierren.

— Hasta las once y media entonces — informó Sasuke.

— Estarán buen rato dattebayo.

— Entonces tendremos bastante tiempo para jugar con calma — comentó Shikamaru, se escucho el timbre del microondas y lo abrió comenzando a vaciar su contenido en un gran traste hondo — las chicas son muy agradables y todo pero recuerdo cuando estábamos en el instituto, cuando Tenten y Temari iban a la casa de Neji con nosotros.

— Cierto — habló Sasuke — se la pasaban interrumpiendo el juego con preguntas absurdas.

— son mujeres después de todo, son problemáticas.

— Y luego quieren jugar. Si al menos supieran jugar dattebayo.

— Ya dobe apúrate y pon la consola. — Se escucho un timbre como de unas campanillas, Sasuke salió por la cocina y Shikamaru se le quedo mirando — ¿bueno? Ah sí, es que me lo quitó Shikamaru y me parece que lo apagó. Si, en un rato me conecto, vale, adiós.

— ¿Sakura?

— Si, oye ¿aun tienes nuestros celulares?

— Si pero no se los daré, no quiero que estén jode y jode, al final serán más molestos que las chicas. ¿De dónde sacaste ese otro celular?

— Es de negocios — dijo sin más regresando a la sala de juegos.

— Pues que hombre tan ocupado resultaste ser.

— Para mí que con ese contesta de esas llamadas de sexo telefonico dattebayo, porque nomas le llaman y se esconde en el baño. Ya me lo imagino, un servicio gay ¡así que ese es tu secreto para conseguir tanto dinero teme!

A Naruto le había parecido gracioso, y como todo lo que le parece gracioso le hizo reír bastante. A Sasuke no le hizo tanta gracia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que quieres que te dé el numero? Lo mismo quieres salir del closet y no sabes cómo decirlo — hasta ahí llegaron las risas de Naruto.

— Ya cállense, pongan el juego y pasen las palomitas, se supone que es una noche para relajarnos.

Neji agradeció la intervención de Shikamaru, ya comenzaba a dolerla la cabeza con tanta discusión ¿Por qué últimamente lo hacían tanto?

— Si que tuviste una buena idea. Se está bien a gusto.

— Lose, lose. — respondió con "modestia" Tenten.

Había música de fondo en la habitación y ambas chicas movían ligeramente el cuerpo al compas de la tonada, mientras hablaban, reían y comían. Temari que llevaba una bata blanca bien amarrada sobre su ropa interior, estaba sentada sobre la cama con una cola de caballo, comía tranquilamente sus últimos rollos del sushi natural que se había preparado mientras miraba la película que habían puesto en la pantalla de la computadora. Tenten en cambio no atendía a la película, donde la bellísima Jennifer Anniston hacia como siempre un espectacular papel en una de las tantas comedias románticas en las que participa. Tenten estaba en cambio sentada en el suelo sobre una sabana que había puesto para que el piso alfombrado no le picara en las piernas, que estaban descubiertas gracias a que la bata entre abierta que llevaba puesta apenas llegaba a cubrir su parte trasera con suerte, leía una revista de deportes que estaba recargada sobre el suelo y tarareaba la canción.

— Películas y canciones al mismo tiempo, menos mal que esta película está en ingles y tiene subtítulos porque no escucho nada. — comentaba Temari riéndose, miró a Tenten allá abajo que tenía los ojos tan centrados en su revista que apenas parpadeaba — ¿no quieres unas gotitas para los ojos?

— ¿Eh? — desorientada miro a Temari sin comprender — ¿de qué hablas?

— Es que no parpadeabas, a lo mejor es que se te quedaban secos los ojos o algo.

— Ah, no. si parpadeo.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

— Es la revista "Konoha Sports".

— ¿Cómo pueden gustarte esas cosas?

Tenten rió como si estuviese haciendo una travesura, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se acercó a la cama con la revista en la mano.

— Mira. — Le mostro a su amiga rubia la portada.

— ¡Madre santa! ¿Ese hombre es de verdad? Mira que con la nueva tecnología se ponen "six pacs" bien fácilmente.

— Es de verdad, una vez en secundaria me toco verlo. Él ya es un veterano en el mundo del futbol ¿a que es mono?

— Bastante ¿y hay de esto en toda la revista? — Tenten asintió — Oye ¿no sabes dónde me puedo suscribir a esta revista?

Ambas rieron, Temari se levantó para apagar la película que estaba claro ya no mirarían mientras Tenten hojeo un poco más la revista.

— Ya no tengo comida — se quejó de pronto Tenten, miraba su plato vacio a lo lejos como si eso fuese a hacer que apareciera mas comida en él.

— Yo tampoco ¿no habían una bolsa de frituras abajo?

— Y crema para ponerles — dijo como respuesta Tenten.

— Últimamente comemos demasiada comida chatarra, me sorprende que Ino no nos haya dado un sermón aun.

— Pero… ¿si vamos a ir por las frituras cierto? — dijo Tenten suplicante.

— Claro.

. . .

— ¡Ya deja el teléfono dattebayo!

— Estoy hablando con Sakura por el "face".

— A mi me da muy lo mismo si es la reina de Marte, pones tantas pausas al juego que apenas lo disfrutamos — Shikamaru suspiró y miro la pantalla congelada de la televisión.

— Ya va —escribió algo en el teléfono y lo envió, enseguida dejo el celular de lado — listo.

Y el juego parecía continuar. La pantalla estaba dividida en cuatro, y en cada una de las secciones había una pistola, ya que aquel era un juego de guerra, uno de los tantos que existen y además aparentemente uno nuevo.

Cada uno estaba concentrado en su parte de la pantalla cuando se escuchó el ya típico sonido de "mensaje nuevo" de facebook.

Todos se quejaron al unisonó con un "Ahh" y soltaron los controles al mismo tiempo, aun antes de que Sasuke pusiera pausa y tomara de regreso su celular entre las manos.

Todos voltearon los ojos.

—No sean simples — dijo el Uchiha mientras escribía rápidamente en el teclado táctil de su celular — Ya me despediré de ella ¿contentos? — y continuo escribiendo.

— Pues sí, si… si… ay dios´ttebayo…

Antes de enviar el mensaje el uchiha levantó el rostro mirando como Naruto tenía una cara de impacto enorme, estaba sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo había un atisbo de miedo en su expresión. Todos los demás dirigieron su mirada directamente hacia la puerta de la entrada de la cocina que estaba entre abierta.

— Madre santa — murmuró el rubio inclinándose ligeramente hacia un lado.

— ¡No seas maldito! — gritó Sasuke empujándolo hacia el otro lado.

— No seas… — Tenten quien al escuchar el ruido abrió la puerta del cuarto de juegos se quedo con los ojos abiertos. Todos la miraban apenados — ¡Pero cierren los ojos malditos pervertidos!

— Te dije que no te quitaras la bata — advirtió Temari mientras se reía un poco mirando a su amiga que salía corriendo de ahí. — Y ustedes, quiten esa cara que dan miedo.

— Temari yo…

— Tranquilo Neji — ella sonrió — si me di cuenta que tu si bajaste la mirada. Ahora regreso.

Y salió de ahí.

Neji simplemente sonrió.

— Vaya, que comprensiva y observadora es mi novia — dijo como para sí mismo, pero recordando que lo dijo en voz alta y como eran sus amigos que adoraban burlarse de él añadió: — Lo lamento, pensaba en voz alta.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — dijo extrañado Shikamaru quien parecía "concentrado en su pantalla" pero que no parecía darse cuenta que estaba queriendo atravesar una pared del juego.

— Pero que buen conjunto de ropa interior dattebayo. — susurraba Naruto.

— Así que ese es el sostén que va con las bragas de osos. — agregó Sasuke.

Todos regresaron a su juego intentando distraerse, no era la primera vez que miraban a una chica en ropa interior, pero todos dentro de ellos estaban perturbados ¿Qué haría Tenten para vengarse? Al final eso era lo que les preocupaba.

Tenten jamás se había sentido más avergonzada en su vida ¡Pero qué desgraciados! Si parpados tenían para cerrar los ojos los muy pervertidos

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Se suponía que estaba hablando con Sasuke por el chat de facebook, pero ya había varios minutos que él ella le había mandado el último mensaje y ya no volvió a responder. Pero ella sabía que lo había mirado porque minutos antes había salido aquel aviso de que este ya había sido visto.

Tampoco era como que hablaran de algo interesante, últimamente sus conversaciones eran bastante monótonas. Y si lo pensaba bien no habían conversado mucho realmente en los pasados días, ya casi nunca quedaban solos, cosa que se podía atribuir a si misma ya que hacia lo que podía para que alguien más los acompañara la mayoría del tiempo. No era como que no quisiera quedarse sola con él, era… bueno, tal vez si que era que no quería quedarse mucho tiempo sola con él. Pero es que desde su supuesto embarazo él tampoco parecía estar muy cómodo con ella.

Todo en apariencia lucia normal, ella y él actuaban como de costumbre pero esto, en ocasiones, Sakura lo sentía como eso, una simple actuación para que los demás no se preocuparan. Sabia en su interior que necesitaban hablar, que la comunicación es importante y todas esas cosas, pero tenía un poco de miedo de hablar con él. ¿Miedo a que? Exactamente no estaba segura…

Su teléfono sonó en su bolso, y se apuró a tomarlo de una de las bolsas pequeñas para contestar.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Ino… —dijo un tanto decepcionada, ella esperaba que fuera Sasuke diciéndole que se le congelo el teléfono o algo — pues bien, ¿paso algo?

—_No, es que, ¡Nada malo eh! Es que Temari me llamó hace rato para decirme que tenemos que hacer algo juntas, pensamos ir a la plaza donde Hinata y Tenten trabajan mañana a comprar…_

— ¿Comprar qué? — comenzó a jugar un poco con el lápiz que tenia sobre el escritorio, dándole golpecitos a la mesa con él.

— _Nada… o todo. O sea, vamos a ir a bobear a las tiendas, pasar una tarde de chicas._

— Pero el jueves yo trabajo, y salgo hasta las siete. — dijo ahora dejando el lápiz y tomando una pluma, picándole al botón de la parte superior para que la punta saliera y se guardara repetidas veces.

— _Pues bueno, entonces vamos a pasar una noche de chicas, al cabo en esa plaza las tiendas las cierras tarde. ¿Qué dices?_

— Me parece bien, creo que nos puede servir para despejar un poco la mente.

— _Lo sé ¿entonces si?_

— Claro. — Por fin soltó la pluma y se sentó correctamente sobre la mesa, aun mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

—_¡Genial! Entonces ahora le mando un mensaje para confirmarle. Nos vemos mañana hermosa. Ten buenas noches._

— Aja…

Sakura no estaba segura del todo de poder tener un buen descanso aquella noche. Últimamente se la pasaba moviéndose muchísimo de un lado al otro sin poder encontrar una posición aceptable y cómoda. Y todo porque pensaba demasiado sobre cosas que a lo mejor eran o no importantes. Ino aun seguía en la línea y se lo hizo saber a Sakura.

—_¿Pasa algo? Estas muy seria_ — dijo de pronto exaltando a la pelirosa.

— Lo de siempre… estoy considerándolo y…

— _Sakura, no des por vencida una relación como la suya solo porque Sasuke es humano y se asustó. A pesar de lo que pensemos él no es de piedra ni es el chico perfecto, mucho menos de hielo. Es un humano y como humano tiene inseguridades y miedos como cualquier otro. Se equivoca, y tú no puedes juzgarlo por eso._

— Ino es que no es solo eso. Su reacción solo me puso a pensar. Yo sé que soy humana, que él es humano y por lo tanto no pensamos igual. Pero eso no justifica que no quisiera a mi hijo… bueno a mi supuesto hijo. Dijiste que Sai lo comprendió y aceptó pero Sasuke…

— _Sai lo aceptó incluso antes que yo… pero le tomo dos semanas casi, Sakura. Tu le diste dos días a Sasuke cuando mucho y tu ya sabias, o más bien, pensabas que sabias desde hace dos semanas. ¿Comprendes? Si vas a desechar la relación no lo hagas por algo como eso, hazlo porque ya no lo quieras, porque no te hace bien esa relación ¡No se! Pero por eso no lo hagas porque a mi parecer, y a lo mejor mi comentario no te parece suficiente, para mí es muy ridículo._

— Supongo que tienes razón — dijo después de un silencio momentáneo.

— _Por supuesto que si. Ahora, tranquilízate y deja de pensar tanto, todo saldrá bien. Mañana seguimos ¿vale? Tengo que terminar una tarea._

— Vale, descansa.

— _Cuídate amiga._

Ino tenía razón no podía ser tan ridicula, las relaciones no son fáciles, siempre va a haber problemas, celos y otras cosas que pueden hacernos pensar que hasta ahí llegamos, pero se debe saber cómo superar aquellas situaciones, aprender a aceptar a la otra persona con sus errores y a sobrellevar las cosas, porque mientras el problema pueda resolverse con comunicación, ningún problema puede hacerse demasiado grande.

Así que eso tenía que hacer, hablar con Sasuke, de su reacción ante el bebe. De lo que él pensaba, porque hasta ese momento no había reparado en que no se había preguntado en que había pensado él. También tenía que hablar del asunto de Tenten, fuese lo que fuera, tal vez había sido un error, o tal vez ambos le ocultaban algo, a lo mejor mantenían una relación en secreto. Pero tenía que saberlo, era mejor que encontrarse de aquella forma, haciéndose ideas y mas ideas y no confirmar o negar nada. Tenía que saberlo para poder estar en paz.

Miró la pantalla de nuevo. Sasuke se había desconectado, que bien, sin decir adiós. Como sea, seguro estaba ocupado. Cerró la ventana de la conversación y justo cuando iba a cerrar el facebook un mensaje nuevo apareció.

"_Hola._

_¿Tú eres Sakura, la novia de Sasuke?"_

Vaya saludo, pero no iba a ser descortés.

"_En efecto. Tu quien eres?"_

Tampoco quería verse muy amistosa, a saber quien seria aquel loco. El nombre _Tobi Goodboy_ no era muy común, seguro ni existía.

"_Soy Tobi"_

"_Si, vale. Eso lo noto." _

Sakura le volteó los ojos a la pantalla ¿a que jugaba este chico? Miró el perfil del tipo. Parecía un facebook falso o algo por el estilo porque tenía muy pocos amigos y además una foto de alguien con una máscara naranja en espiral, lo mismo estaba loco o algo.

"_De dónde conoces a Sasuke?" _

Preguntó luego de que miró que el tipo esperaba alguna clase de respuesta. Estaba, a decir verdad, un poco preocupada ¿Seria este el acosador de Ino? Lo mismo ahora estaba intentando llegar a su amiga a través de ella.

"_Soy un familiar suyo"_

Sakura no se lo creyó ni tantito.

"_Lamento el anonimato"_ dijo en otro mensaje el chico _"Pero si sasuke-kun sabe lo que estoy haciendo seguro me mata"_

"_Y que es lo que se supone que está haciendo?"_ inquirió sakura intrigada.

"_Vengo con una propuesta que estoy casi seguro no podrás rechazar"_

Sakura simplemente se limito a leer lo que le ponía, escribiendo alguna que otra respuesta corta. Al final de la charla quedo con un sentimiento de contrariedad ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Y eso fue todo, al fin sasuke miro el conjunto entero de la ropa interior de osos, por si tenia curiosidad ya se las despeje jaja. <em>

_Tobi, tobi ¿ya saben quien es tobi? pues a lo mejor si porque ha circulado me imagino por toda la red, pero bueno, por si acaso no mencionare nada. solo que al parecer sera muy importante. ¿que le habra dicho a sakura? se sabra dentro de un rato._

_en el siguiente capitulo, Todos los chicos van a salir,todos menos el pobre de neji, que mal. pero bueno, lo que quiero es que sea un capitulo muy largo claro, si quieren. tampoco quiero ser pesada._

_tengan en cuenta que apenas han pasado tres dias mas o menos desde que sakura supo que no estaba embarazada, tampoco un año ni nada. solo lo digo por si acaso._

_gracias por leer y por los comentarios! _


	29. We need to talk

Hooola lamento la tardanza pero por fin aquí esta el capitulo 29 yeey ya llegare pronto al 30 Uhuu xD

En este capitulo todos sienten la necesidad de hablar con alguien, todos deciden que hablaran con alguien, y algunos terminan hablando con alguien, por eso se llama We need to talk.

Espero que les guste, aquí esta la primera parte de las consecuencias de la mentira de Tenten :) ojala esten conformes.

* * *

><p><strong>We need to talk<strong>

El jueves, Tenten, Temari y Neji fueron a comer a la plaza donde la primera trabaja, pero después de comer el Hyuuga tuvo que retirarse para ir al trabajo y al quedarse solas las otras dos decidieron que era hora de que Tenten le pagara la nieve que le debía a Temari.

Para las tres y media de la tarde, hora en que ambas ya tenían que retirarse para irse a sus respectivos trabajos, ya habían terminado con su delicioso postre.

— Lo siento Ten, tengo que irme.

— Vale. Yo también debo irme, me deje el uniforme en el trabajo y tengo que llegar antes para ponérmelo.

— En ese caso te dejo sin remordimientos. Nos vemos mas tarde.

— ¿En la fuente central a las ocho?

— En la fuente a las ocho — dijo como afirmación Temari, ambas se levantaron de la mesa donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a lugares distintos, Temari a tomar el autobús hacia su trabajo y Tenten a caminar hacia el otro lado de la plaza para llegar al suyo.

Tan entretenida iba Tenten mirando el suelo mientras caminaba tranquilamente que no miró cuando Kiba la interceptó en el camino y terminó topándose con él.

— Lo lamento, yo. Ah, hora Kiba ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No trabajas hoy?

— Pedí permiso. Y vengo al cine — dijo mirando hacia atrás— en lo que se suponía era una cita grupal.

Tenten dirigió la mirada hacia donde Kiba observaba, ahí estaban Gaara y su novia, Lee y Ayame y Kankuro, sentados en una mesa de una de las tantas tiendas de helados que habían ahí.

— ¿Vienes en una cita con Kankuro? — dijo Tenten estallando en risas — ¡¿No te invitó una nieve como Gaara a Matsuri?!

— ¿Estas insinuando que yo sería la chica? — dijo molesto frunciendo el seño — Como sea — sonrió de pronto — No vengo con él, vine engañado.

— Te dijeron… ¿Qué?

— Se suponía que la novia de Gaara invitaría a dos amigas suyas, una para Kankuro y otra para mí. Pero la muy tramposa no lo hizo, dijo una escusa, de que no habían podido o algo así.

— No creo que lo haya hecho de adrede.

— Kankuro dice que sí, que ella es así de mala.

— ¿De cuándo acá Kankuro tiene la razón en todo lo que dice? No te olvides que fue él quien hizo que te perdieras en aquella acampada en el instituto.

— Si bueno, pero ¿Qué me queda? Mejor pensar que la chica no le dijo a nadie a creer que una chica me desprecio.

— Ya te la tienes bien creída. Tampoco es tan difícil despreciarte — susurró Tenten.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada… Así que Lee se animó a invitar a salir a Ayame. Me alegro.

Tenten sonrió con sinceridad, esos dos chicos formaban un cuadro muy bonito, compartiendo con timidez sus nieves de distintos sabores, con aquel sonrojo en las mejillas y las pequeñas risas nerviosas. Qué bueno era que su amigo fuera feliz, que se diese una oportunidad a pesar de su desengaño con Sakura. Luego que Naruto le comentó como se había puesto Lee, Tenten no podía más que lamentarse el no haber estado ahí para él cuando aquello sucedió. Se sentía horrible por no haber atendido el teléfono durante aquella época, y ahora que se ponía a pensar en porque lo había hecho, realmente le parecía una estupidez. Ahora que tontería más grande le resultaba lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

— No creas que siempre se miró tan confiado — dijo Kiba sonriendo también por el cuadro — Si antes de llegar temblaba más que una gelatina a medio cuajar. Temía ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah! No ser el caballero adecuado para esta doncella. Al final Kankuro lo ayudó a disipar sus dudas para invitarla a salir. Que buenos consejos da ese chico.

— Él siempre… Parece que es de esas personas que están siempre ahí, y a pesar de que si es tomado en cuenta, realmente nadie lo mira como a alguien a quien se le puede pedir consejos. Aun que en realidad es uno de los mejores, un poquito inmaduro pero no se puede todo.

— Vaya que sí. Aquí viene. Has como que no estamos hablando — susurró.

— Ah, te escuche pilluelo ¿hablaban de mi?

— Claro, de lo buen amigo que eres — asintió Tenten sonriente.

— Ya se estaban tardando en notarlo. Y bueno Ten ¿Qué tal estas?

— ¿Qué les ha dado hoy a todos por acortar mi nombre? ¿No es ya lo suficientemente corto? — rió la chica, los otros dos sonrieron — Pues estoy bien. Y ¿tú qué tal? Tratando bien a tu cita, espero.

— ¡Ah pero que graciosita me saliste!

— Su bueno, es mi talento natural — rió la chica.

— Y bueno si. — Interrumpió Kiba — ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Al trabajo! — Exclamó como si se hubiera asustado — Que bueno que me recuerdan, que si no, no llego. Me tengo que ir ¡Me saludan a las parejitas!

— ¿Tan rápido? Acabas de llegar — se lamentó Kankuro.

— Si, ¡No nos abandones con los caramelitos!

— Lo lamento pero llegaría tarde ¡Nos vemos!

Los dos chicos se despidieron sin muchos ánimos, y Tenten comenzó a caminar de nuevo más rápido.

— ¡Ah oye! — exclamó Kiba recordando algo, Tenten se dio media vuelta y lo miró interrogante — ¿Podemos quedar mañana? Necesito hablar contigo.

— Vale, me mandas mensaje para confirmar.

Y sin decir más se fue. Menos mal que se la habían encontrado ahí, Kiba no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella en la universidad con tantos jaleos y trabajos, lo mejor era que hablaran la tarde de mañana con tranquilidad, sobre el asunto de Kabuto.

. . .

Shikamaru iba un poco tarde al boliche, esa tarde después de clases sus padres lo invitaron a comer en un restaurante para celebrar un asenso que había tenido la madre del chico en su trabajo. Pero al final lo entretuvieron más tiempo de lo planeado, ya que más que celebrar y preguntarle cosas a su madre, ambos padres parecían ansiosos de saber cómo era que le estaba yendo a él. Luego de que se libró de ellos el tráfico no ayudo mucho tampoco.

Solo esperaba que Naruto no se hubiera ido por desesperado o algo por el estilo.

Pero cuando llegó a las mesas, ahí lo encontró. Alcanzó a ver su cabellera rubia desordenada desde la entrada, sentado bien quieto como niño regañado, mirando los pinos como si le estuviesen contando algo sumamente interesante. Se apresuró a pagar la entrada y escoger los zapatos, ya que el plan era jugar un rato luego de hablar. Se puso los zapatos, ahí mismo donde se los dieron, y enseguida se fue a la mesa donde el rubio lo esperaba.

— ¿Llego muy tarde?

Naruto dio un respingo en su lugar, exaltado por el repentino sonido de la voz de su amigo, miró enseguida a Shikamaru sin comprender lo que le decía.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó al fin procesando — No, acabo de llegar, por cierto ya ordene comida, unos nachos y papas fritas, es que apenas y comí en mi casa.

— Cierto, tu también comiste hoy con tus padres ¿Cómo te fue?

A juzgar por la cara que el rubio tenía antes Shikamaru ya sospechaba que no le había ido muy bien.

— Pues, en medio de la comida mi mamá se puso bastante histérica. Muy mal dattebayo. No sé que le dio de pronto pero se puso a llorar como bien… ay, no sé cómo decirlo pero se miraba como si alguien se hubiera muerto o algo. Y luego comenzó a hablar incoherencias, tanto que mi papa la tuvo que llevar a su cuarto para que se tomara un calmante y se durmiera. Shikamaru yo tengo miedo ¿y si al final es esquizofrénica? O algo.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? — se limitó a decir Shikamaru sin saber que decir realmente a aquello.

— Pues que está muy alterada, dice que se culpa porque me allá ido de la casa, que estoy muy chico para andar haciendo esas cosas y… creo que hice más mal que bien al irme dattebayo. Pensé que yéndome al fin todos estarían felices, tendrían espacio y habría menos discusiones, y hasta cierto punto creo que le atine ´ttebayo, Naruko y Minato se miran mas serviciales y Miako esta más tranquila porque ya no los escucha pelearse. Pero mi mamá se puso más mal, y es mi culpa dattebayo.

— Yo creo que tendrías que hablar con ella — dijo Shikamaru — tu mamá no está loca ni enferma, solo deprimida porque siente que no puede con sus responsabilidades. A lo mejor piensa que por su misma situación te orillo a hacer eso que hiciste, lo cual la verdad no estaría tan fuera de la realidad.

— Pero es que yo no solo me fui por ella, por que estuvieran mas tranquilos ellos. Yo tampoco podía seguir ahí, estaba muy incomodo. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Ahora me siento bien, mejor, sin tantas responsabilidades. Estoy seguro que me hace bien salirme de casa dattebayo, yo sé que no dejare de apoyar a mi mamá en lo que necesite, pero ya era un estorbo ahí y no servía para nada, lo único que hacía era llegar a comer y dormir.

— Podrías intentar decirle eso que me dijiste.

— ¿Qué?

— Mas despistado y no naces… eso, que no solo te fuiste por ella sino también por ti, que ahora estas y te sientes mejor y así podrás ayudarla más. Porque quieres que se mejore.

— Vaya ¿yo dije eso? — Shikamaru asintió.

— No pierdes nada hablando e incluso si tienes que hacerlo podrías mentir un poco, diciendo que todo fue por ti. Pero en lugar de quejarte o culparte de su situación, haz algo al respecto, ya sabes lo que dicen "Si tu problema tiene solución ¿Para qué quejarte? Y si no lo tiene ¿Para qué molestarte?"

— Tienes razón — sonrió alegre otra vez — Y tu ¿De qué querías hablarme?

— Para eso hay que ponernos mas cómodos, mejor esperemos que nos llegue lo que ordenaste.

— Oye pero dime ¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?

— ¿Con el Uchiha? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No lo sé, se me ocurrió ´ttebayo, últimamente está muy serio.

— Pues no, la verdad no tiene nada que ver con él, ni conmigo. Es sobre Hinata.

Sorprendido e intrigado el rubio frunció el ceño ¿de qué quería hablar Shikamaru?

. . .

Sasuke y Suigetsu habían encargado comida china y decidieron comerla tranquilamente sentados en la sala con solo música de fondo puesta. Charlaban de cualquier cosa y de nada, todas las trivialidades que se les vinieran a la mente, la charla no tenía importancia ya que ambos tenían otra cosa en la cabeza, o más bien a alguien más.

— Shikamaru está bastante extraño desde el lunes — decía Suigetsu a la par que comida arroz de una cajita blanca de la comida china — Se le mira distraído en clase, la semana pasada estaba parecido pero ahora además se le mira molesto…

— Mnh…

— Y bueno ¿Por qué te hablo de eso si no te interesa? Bueno, es porque podría afectar mi calificación a la larga, estoy en todos los equipos con él y… te sigue sin interesar.

— No es propio de ti estar hablando de los problemas de los demás.

— No es propio de ti estar tan serio — arremetió Suigetsu.

Sasuke suspiró, y dejó la comida de lado, se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Soy una mala persona? — preguntó de pronto.

Ala, aquello no se lo esperaba.

— A mi parecer no — se limitó a responder.

— ¿Soy un buen amigo?

— Pues, yo se que te preocupas por los demás, más de lo que quieres admitir y de lo que aparentas.

— ¿Soy agradable entonces?

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

— Tú responde.

— Cuando no te pones pesado caes bastante bien.

— Entonces, aquí va la ultima ¿Doy miedo?

Había demasiada emoción en esa pregunta para ser algo trivial, por un momento Suigetsu no supo que responder, estaba demasiado extrañado de el tono y expresión de voz usado por Sasuke.

— Sasuke ¿Qué…?

— Responde — interrumpió el azabache.

Suigetsu sacudió la cabeza.

— A mi no me das miedo, digo, antes si, ya sabes cuándo andábamos en lo de Orochimaru, pero ahora eres una persona completamente distinta — dejó la comida de lado y se estiró.

— Entonces es solo que no inspiro confianza — se dijo a sí mismo como una afirmación, miraba al suelo pero pensaba en otras cosas — ¿Sabes que Naruto está viviendo aquí?

— Claro, si lo gritó a todo pulmón el otro día, ya te digo que si alguien del continente próximo no lo escucho es porque esta sordo — Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. — ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— ¿Sabes porque se mudó?

— Tenia problemas en su casa —asintió Suigetsu.

— Claro — el Uchiha rió secamente y preguntó — ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

— Aquí vamos de nuevo con el interrogatorio — dijo un poco desesperado, ya quería saber a dónde iba todo aquello. Suspiró, volteo los ojos y habló — La semana pasada me parece, el… martes o miércoles.

— Aja…

El cuarto quedo en silencio por un momento mientras Sasuke parecía meditar sobre lo que le había dicho Suigetsu, y por su expresión no le gustaba lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Comienzas a preocuparme.

— Que soy un mal amigo, eso pasa. Siempre me la paso preocupado por mis cosas y no me doy cuenta que una de las personas más… más importantes — dijo casi a regañadientes — para mi, están pasando un mal rato.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Sabías que fui el último en enterarme que se mudaba? Esperó hasta que estuviera ya instalado para decirme, como si yo fuera un ¡Un ogro! Y lo hubiera dejado dormir en la calle. Lo hubieras mirado cuando me lo dijo, si hasta parecía creer que me lo iba a comer. Lo sé, sé que no es normal que yo hable de estas cosas, pero lleva rondándome por la cabeza desde el lunes, tenía que decírselo a alguien. Soy un amigo horrible, tanto que no puedo inspirar confianza a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Y que harás al respecto? — indagó Suigetsu ya más calmado de su curiosidad, tomó otro de los botecitos de comida y comenzó a comer del contenido, era pollo al parecer.

— Creo que Naruto se da cuenta que estoy serio, lo sé, no puedo evitar ponerme así y él está bastante perspicaz últimamente.

— Naruto piensa que estas molesto porque se mudó — declaró Suigetsu.

— ¿Él cree eso? ¿Cómo lo…?

— Lo escuché comentándoselo a Shikamaru.

— Shikamaru se ha vuelto muy cercano a Naruto.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No. Él tiene derecho a tener más amigos. Sería un verdadero ogro si se lo prohibiera, es más, no tengo ningún derecho. Pero siento que me deja de lado por él.

— Dile como te sientes — dijo rotundo, tomó agua y volvió a hablar — Naruto es casi como una chica, adora que le hablen de sus problemas y dar consejos. Apreciara que te abras a él. Tú también ten esa confianza de decirle como te sientes.

— Últimamente pareciera que hay mucha falta de comunicación en nuestro grupo de amigos.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tengo la sospecha que el problema de Shikamaru es conmigo. Más bien… estoy seguro que es así.

— Pues más te vale que lo arregles o podría reprobar. Yo por supuesto.

— No me apetece — dijo sencillamente, rió entre dientes y continuó — Me divierte verlo molesto… y por tal cosa.

— Típico que te divierta molestar a los demás — reía también Suigetsu — pero oye ¿Por qué se molesta?

— Ah… es privado.

— Vaya, ahora seré yo el que sienta que no confían en él.

— Es una tontería. Él ya se hizo un escenario e su mente donde yo soy el malo, o algo así, pero no tiene importancia porque no es como él piensa.

. . .

Shikamaru tomaba de su refresco una última vez, ya que se había quedado sin contenido. Suspiró y miró a Naruto que estaba tan concentrado en las papas fritas que parecía querer levantar con la mente de lo centrado que estaba, o como si las papas le estuvieran intentando explicar un problema matemático.

— ¿Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para reflexionar?

Preguntó el Nara al fin, cansado ya del silencio y sabiendo que si lo dejaba estar así, estaría hasta quien sabe cuándo y no tenían realmente tanto tiempo.

— No puedo creer que en el siglo veintiuno aun haya gente tan tradicional ´ttebayo. Ni los Uchihas son así, si les gusta que las cosas se hagan como se debe, como todo el mundo, pero eso de las citas matrimoniales…

— No te pierdas Naruto, yo lo que quiero que notes es que Hinata está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para no seguir con esas absurdas reglas. Pero tiene miedo.

— ¿Para qué me dijiste esto Shikamaru?

El aludido solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa que normalmente usaba en la escuela, cuando había un problema que Naruto tenía que resolver y que ahí mismo, en lo que ya se había dicho estaba la respuesta. Entonces el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

— Hinata y Shino no son novios ¿verdad? — dijo asombrado con una sonrisa alegre —Pero… — volvió a la normalidad — ¿Esto como me afecta a mi?

Shikamaru volteo los ojos.

— Hinata lo que necesita es coraje para enfrentar a su padre. Pero desde pequeña se le ha dicho que no sirve para nada, es menospreciada constantemente y ha llegado a creer que es todo lo que se le ha dicho. Necesita a alguien que la ayude a dejar esa timidez y ese miedo que tiene que no le sirve para nada.

— ¿Yo? ¿No crees que terminaré por involucrarme demasiado si la ayudo?

— Lo harás bien — la verdad era que Shikamaru estaba contando con que se involucrara.

— Shikamaru ¿Nunca pensaste en ser psicólogo? — el aludido alzo una ceja extrañado.

— Doy muy malos consejos Naruto, terminaría volviendo aun más locos a mis pacientes. Y ya que estamos hablando de malos consejos, me gustaría que ayudaras a Hinata sin que ella lo sepa.

— ¿Cómo así?

— No le digas que sabes su situación. Deja que ella te lo diga sola.

. . .

— ¿Qué miras tanto en tu teléfono? — preguntó Sasuke a su amigo, dejando el ultimo bote de comida vacio de lado.

— Nada.

Pero esa respuesta no iba a ser suficiente. Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

— Oh, bueno… ¡Trae acá! — y sin dejar que Suigetsu se defendiera le arrebató el teléfono de las manos. Hubo un forcejeo hasta que Sasuke se apartó y miró el teléfono, alejando a Suigetsu con su mano libre.

— ¡Espera! — gritaba desesperado.

— Karin…

— No es lo que piensas.

— ¿Ah, no?

— Es que… ¡Esta bien! Si es lo que piensas.

— ¿Te gusta? — Sasuke sonreía divertido, la verdad es que ya lo sabía, gracias a Juugo que conocía mejor a Suigetsu que él y lo había notado desde el primer momento, a su amigo le gustaba Karin desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Si — asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado — no lo había notado antes, pero hable con mi tío y… creo que tiene razón, ella siempre me gustó. ¡Pero no digas nada! Juugo no me dejaría en paz si lo supiera.

— Calma ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — preguntó dejando el celular de Suigetsu en la mesa — ¿La invitaras a salir?

— No lo sé. Es que, se que ella me rechazará. Ya sabes, nunca he sido muy bueno con ella. Ya veré luego. ¿Tienes agua de sabor o soda?

— Hay agua de tamarindo en el refrigerador.

— Con eso me conformo.

Suigetsu salió apresurado de la sala de juegos por su agua, Sasuke por mientras miró el teléfono de su amigo, que parpadeaba de manera extraña y recordó algo que le dijo Suigetsu en ese rato que estaban hablando _"Mi teléfono actúa raro, cada vez que hago una llamada la pantalla se vuelve loca, yo creo que ya tengo que comprarme otro"_ luego de eso empezaron a hablar de celulares. ¿Sería que…?

Tomo el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído.

— ¿Bueno? — dijo tímidamente esperando que lo que pensaba no fuera lo que pasaba.

— Sasuke.

— Karin… ¿desde cuándo?

— Lo suficiente…. Parece que se le marco el teléfono ¿no?

Parecía algo nerviosa pero no podía estar seguro.

— Eh… si.

— No digas nada. Me tengo que ir… no digas nada — repitió y enseguida colgó.

Sasuke solo le sonrió al teléfono, vaya cosas de la vida, seguramente entre el forcejeo de Suigetsu al querer quitarle el celular este se había marcado justo al número que se miraba el de la pantalla. Qué suerte la de Suigetsu, mala o buena, que suerte la de su amigo.

Borró la llamada, para que no se supiera nada y dejó el teléfono de donde lo agarro.

— Oye ¿Nos vamos? — dijo el chico desde la cocina.

— ¿A dónde?

— Al boliche, ya casi son las seis.

— Ah, vale. Deja levanto el cadáver de la comida.

Sasuke solo podía pensar en que la vida de Suigetsu parecía una comedia romántica.

. . .

Aquella película había estado súper aburrida, era ofensiva y repugnante, incitaba al odio y era una verdadera basura. Al menos eso era lo que opinaba Matsuri, la fastidiosa novia de Gaara.

— No puedo creer que creen cosas así, y que haya tenido que pagar por algo así. — decía la chica.

— De hecho, tu no pagaste — dijo Kankuro — lo hizo mi hermano.

— Pues da igual ¡No me gusto de cualquier forma!

— A mi si — interrumpió Ayame — Aun que me resultó un poco grotesca en algunas partes.

— Te quedaste sin aire de la risa que tenias — decía riéndose Kiba.

— ¡Es verdad! Nunca había mirado a Ayame-san reír de esa manera — exclamaba Lee sonriente, él apenas había prestado atención a la película, así que no tenía una opinión real, la verdad es que en lugar de estar atento a lo que iba, estaba mirando el bello rostro de Ayame.

— Que vergüenza — decía la aludida sonrojándose — Lamento eso.

— No lo lamentes. Me gustó muchísimo verte reír así. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. — La chica se sonrojó, era asombroso como Lee podía decir toda clase de cosas sin titubear, con tanta sinceridad, como si entregara el corazón con cada palabra que decía.

El ambiente de pronto se puso sumamente incomodo para Kankuro y Kiba que para alejarse de las parejitas apresuraron el paso.

— Que chica más pesada — refunfuñaba Kankuro.

— ¿Ayame? No lo sé, a mi me parece sumamente linda, su carácter es muy bueno. Ahora sí que se lucio Lee.

— No, ella no. Matsuri, es un asco.

— Yo no sé cómo se queja de la película si apenas y la miró, estuvo todo el rato almorzándose a Gaara como si no lo hubiera mirado en mil años.

— Imagine, y eso lo hace cuando estoy yo presente, que soy su hermano. Esa chica no tiene ni pisca de discreción, dignidad, ni decencia. No entiendo que le mira Gaara.

— Además es bien celosa ¿no? se le mira de lejos.

— Bastante, solo le importa ella misma.

— A mi me calló mal desde que dijo que iba a invitar a unas amigas y no lo hizo.

— Yo ya sabía que haría eso.

— ¿Y porque viniste entonces?

— ¡Por ti cabeza hueca! Imagínate, ahora sufrimos con las parejitas y somos dos, piensa como estarías si solo fueras tú.

— ¡Tu sí que eres un amigo!

— Lo sé querido, lo sé.

— Un poco de modestia ¿no? — dijo un azabache que se acercaba a ellos al lado de alguien más.

— ¡Sasuke, Suigetsu!

— Pero que amor Kiba ¿Nos extrañabas? — dijo burlón Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué hacen por acá? — indagó Kankuro saludando a los dos con el puño.

— Vamos al boliche con Juugo, Naruto y Shikamaru — respondió Suigetsu.— ya veo que ustedes vienen de sujeta velas, uno para cada parejita — decía mientras miraba a los otros cuatro que lentamente se acercaban.

— ¡Jue horrible, Jue horrible! — gritó Kiba imitando a Eugenio Derbez.

— Ya, ya. Ya paso — calmaba Suigetsu dándole palmaditas al chico perro en la cabeza.

— ¿Quieren acompañarnos? — propuso Sasuke.

— ¡Dios! Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, estaba a punto de rogarte que os invitaras — dijo Kankuro riéndose, aun que era verdad que si lo estaba pensando.

— Hola — saludó Gaara — ¿Cómo ustedes por aquí?

— Van a ver al resto en el boliche — dijo Kankuro — nos han invitado pero ustedes pueden quedarse aquí si quieren.

— A mi me apetece ir al boliche — dijo matsuri con una pisca de malicia.

— ¡Sí! Será divertido ¿vamos ayame-san?

— Suena bien — le sonrió amablemente a Lee que lucía emocionado.

— ¡Entonces decidido! — gritó el cejotas — nosotros también vamos.

— P-pues creo que está bien — murmuró Kiba.

— Nosotros también— dijo Gaara sonriendo de lado.

Kiba y Kankuro se miraron y luego miraron a los otros dos, Sasuke y Suigetsu cuando vieron que los miraban desviaron las miradas y se pusieron a silbar como si no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Los castaños suspiraron derrotados. Cuando todos comenzaron a andar Matsuri le sonrió a Kankuro con malicia, este frunció el ceño.

— Animo — le dijo simplemente Sasuke que se había dado cuenta de aquello.

. . .

Poco después de las ocho Tenten y Hinata salieron de su trabajo y juntas, ya sin su uniforme, se dirigieron hacia la fuente de la plaza. En aquella plaza enorme habían varias fuentes por supuesto, pero ellas se dirigían a la que se encontraba en el puro centro de toda la plaza, una gran fuente con estatuas de angelitos bebes que tiraban agua.

— Que lastima que Yuki tenga que quedarse una hora mas — decía Hinata con su inocencia habitual — seguro que les agradaba a las chicas.

— Es una buena chica — asintió Tenten — tal vez cuando termine pueda venir, habrá que marcarle luego.

— Suena bien — sonrió tímidamente la Hyuuga.

— Ya están todas — comentó Tenten al ver al resto de sus amigas en la fuente.

Ino, Sakura y Temari ya estaban sentadas en la base de la fuente, las tres charlando. Cuando las otras dos se acercaron las tres estallaron en risas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — indagó Tenten desconcertada.

— ¿Ya viste a los angelitos? — preguntó entre risas Ino.

Ambas chicas curiosas miraron a los angelitos de la fuente. En la parte de arriba estaban dos pares de angelitos tomados de la mano y dándose la espalda mientras que por la boca soltaban un gran chorro de agua que era constante. En la parte del medio habían seis angelitos un poco más pequeños que los anteriores todos en distintas poses pero sentados, de las manos de cada uno salían pequeños chorros. Y por ultimo en la base de la fuente habían cuatro ángeles de buen tamaño todos…

— ¿Están haciendo pipi en la fuente? — dijo asombrada Hinata.

Las otras tres locas se comenzaron a reír. Tenten y Hinata solo sonrieron, era gracioso lo que les podía dar risa a sus amigas.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — dijo Ino una vez calmada.

— Podemos ir al boliche — comentó Sakura — escuche que tienen unos buenos nachos, y podríamos jugar un poco.

— Naruto-kun me dijo que todos estaban en el boliche — dijo tímidamente Hinata.

— Cierto, y es noche de chicas — puntualizó Temari.

— Pero podemos sentarnos en una mesa aparte ¡Y podríamos jugar contra los chicos! ¿A que estaría bien? — exclamó Tenten intentando animarlas.

Al final todas accedieron.

Parecía que al final todos menos Neji y Sai que trabajaban, los forever alone, estarían en el boliche. Si hasta parecía que no podían vivir los unos sin los otros.

. . . .

— ¡Anda Naruto tu puedes! — Animaba Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto miró al chico y sonrió abiertamente, tomó la bola de bolos entre sus manos, se colocó en posición y comenzó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos para agarrar vuelo. Y entonces corrió. Justo en el momento preciso tiró la bola que rápida y ágilmente terminó por impactarse contra los pinos.

Todos en la mesa del rubio saltaron, se dieron entre ellos "los cinco" y miraron enseguida retadores a sus contrincantes.

Estaban divididos en dos mesas de juego: en una estaba Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba y Kankuro y en la otra Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Ayame y Juugo, que trabajaba ahí pero que cuando era su turno no se negaba a tirar algunos pinos.

Kankuro y Kiba agradecían el cambio que les habían hecho Juugo y Shikamaru, así ya no tendrían que estar con las parejitas.

— Buen tiro — dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa a lo que Naruto respondió con una dubitativa.

De la otra mesa se levantó Gaara que era constante y exhaustivamente animado por los chillidos de Matsuri que podían alterar hasta a una piedra, mientras que Gaara se mantenía tan sereno como un muerto.

— No lo sé Kankuro — decía Kiba — Para mí que tu hermano esta medio sordo.

— Pues si no lo está ya, le falta poco — aseguró Suigetsu que al igual que Shikamaru en la mesa de al lado, parecía querer asesinar a la chica lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Chuza! — gritó la otra mesa, y se escucharon mas chillidos de Matsuri.

— Vamos empatados — informaba Sasuke anotando algo en un papel.

— ¿A quién le toca? — Preguntó Suigetsu.

Todos se miraron por un momento entre sí, y enseguida miraron a Kankuro que tomaba refresco disimuladamente.

— ¿Yo? — Pareció sorprendido — No, yo no.

— Tranquilo, aun si fallas todavía tenemos oportunidad de empatar, igual sigue luego Suigetsu dattebayo.

Suigetsu le dio ánimos y Kankuro suspiró desanimado. Él odiaba los bolos, era verdaderamente malo y luego en ocasiones sucedía que, o sus dedos se quedaban atorados por un momento y eso echaba a perder el impulso que había tomado, o sudaba tanto que se resbalaban antes de tiempo y la bola terminaba yendo desviada. Fuese como fuera, siempre, todas las jugadas que hacía, terminaban siendo un rotundo desastre.

Se levantó con desgana y refunfuñando caminó hacia la máquina de las bolas, tomó una color azul platinado, que antes había usado y comenzó a retroceder. La risa burlesca de Matsuri lo hizo voltear y fruncir el ceño. Fijo la vista de nuevo al frente decidido en tirar una chuza y…

— Oh dios — con aquella frase Suigetsu quería compadecerse de Kankuro, esa no era una buena jugada para el chico.

No había sido chuza, de hecho habían quedado dos hermosos pinos, uno de el lado izquierdo, y otro del derecho, muy separados los unos de los otros.— Tienes otro tiro — animó Naruto aun que sabía que realmente no lograría nada, siendo Kankuro lo más probable era que no tirara ninguno.

La pelota regresó y con otro suspiro de desgana la tomó, si odiaba tirar una vez, ahora dos veces era doblemente peor su humillación. Ya estaba preparándose para tirar, cuando…

— ¡Miren las chicas! — exclamó Lee.

Todos miraron, incluso Kankuro que sin darse cuenta soltó la pelota. Pero al sentir la falta del peso volteó hacia el frente.

— Oh, no — murmuró para sí mismo. La pelota rodaba rápidamente, pero nada constante, parecía ir de un lado hacia otro de aquella rampa, pero sin caer, siempre sobre la superficie de madera.

— ¡Que buen tiro! — Dijo como saludo Temari — Ese es mi hermanito.

Y al todos escuchar aquello se giraron para ver que había pasado, los dos pinos estaban tumbados y Kankuro tenía la expresión de impacto más grande que jamás se le haya visto.

— No sé como lo hiciste pero muy bien — dijo animado Kiba sonriéndole con sorna al otro equipo.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? — le preguntó Sasuke a su novia.

— No se preocupen por nosotras — interrumpió Ino sonriente — Venimos a parte.

— Es algo asó como "noche de chicas" — explicó Sakura.

— La mesa del fondo está libre, vamos — informó Tenten saludando con la mano a todos y comenzando a caminar hacia allá.

— Al final todos terminamos aquí — comentaba asombrado Kiba — que cosas ¿no?

— Todos menos Neji y Sai dattebayo.

— Cierto, los dos están trabajando.

. . . . . .

Mientras tanto Neji se encontraba tecleando en un ordenador, en las oficinas del hospital. Tomó del café que se había servido y continuó con su trabajo.

"La campanella" de Franz Liszt, el tono que tenia para los desconocidos en su celular, reaccionó. Tomó el celular y contestó.

— Buenas noches.

— ¿Es este el teléfono de Hyuuga Neji?

— Así es.

— Le hablamos del hospital Santa Barbara, Hikaru Senju ha tenido un accidente y usted es su número de emergencia.

— ¿¡Hikaru!? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Muy delicado, la verdad es que los médicos desconocen su estado por lo pronto.

— Voy enseguida — dijo severamente colgando el teléfono. Sin cerrar nada en el ordenador guardo sus cosas y se fue a la oficina de su jefa — Disculpe Naoko-san.

— ¿Sucede algo Neji? — preguntó una mujer delgada con sus buenos años — te miras pálido.

— Un familiar mío ha tenido un accidente, quería pedirle…

— Claro, claro — interrumpió la mujer apurada — anda ve, yo término el registro.

Neji asintió y salió rápidamente, tomando su maletín y corriendo hacia la salida del hospital. El hospital Santa Barbara estaba del otro lado de la ciudad y seguro se tardaría un poco en taxi. Solo esperaba que su primo se encontrara bien cuando llegara.

. . . . .

Naruto se excusó para ir al baño a refrescarse y ahora ahí estaba, observando sus orbes color turquesa que lo miraban firmemente. Él creía que ya había terminado por deducir lo que sucedía.

Shikamaru estaba celoso, eso era todo, no lo había comprendido antes ya que nunca lo había mirado en aquella situación. Y estaba celoso de Sasuke, aun que este parecía ignorar aquello, o si lo sabía y fingía no saberlo. El punto era que Sasuke no le daba importancia, y eso era bueno, ya que entonces era un problema unilateral y no tenia que preocuparse por si sus amigos se enfrentaran. Shikamaru era demasiado vago para querer pelear con Sasuke, lo que una mente brillante como la de él haría sería comenzar una lucha mental, algo así como… Naruto no estaba seguro, pero sería algo como conquistar a la chica. Y si Sasuke no le prestaba atención a los celos de Shikamaru era porque esa chica no era Sakura. Eso creía Naruto.

Pero si no era por Shikamaru, igualmente Sasuke parecía preocupado o… estaba raro, si eso era, muy raro últimamente. Se había puesto más serio e ignoraba las miradas de los demás, huía de ellas como si quisiera estar solo pero no se atreviera a decirlo. Además peleaba constantemente con Naruto, por lo que el rubio no podía más que pensar que su seriedad era su culpa, ya que había comenzado desde que se mudó.

Luego estaba su tercer problema. Aquello que él no recordaba que había hecho con Tenten en la fiesta. Él estaba seguro de no acordarse de nada, pero según Kankuro había escuchado a Ino decirlo. Naruto tenía un poco de miedo de eso ¿Y si la había forzado a algo? ¿Si Tenten no quería y él la obligo? Tal vez por eso no le dijo nada. Se sentía mal de solo pensar que la había presionado para que hiciera algo que ella no quería. Él no era así normalmente, jamás haría una cosa como esas, pero borracho a uno se le salen los fantasmas y, quien sabe, a lo mejor hizo algo de lo que se arrepiente.

Y pensando en todo eso llegaba a una conclusión. Necesitaba hablar con sus amigos.

Ahora ¿Cuál era el asunto más urgente? Claramente hablar con Sasuke, él era su mejor amigo y si él era el problema de Sasuke entonces no quería causar inconvenientes, se buscaría otro lugar para vivir y listo. Lo que no quería era estar mal con su amigo.

Luego estaba lo de Shikamaru, claro, ya que esos celos pueden terminar por volverse destructivos y podrían comprometer su amistad con él y con Sasuke, e incluso con quien fuera la chica que a Shikamaru le gustara.

Y por ultimo en urgencia era lo de Tenten, claro que él había faltado el respeto de la chica, pero de todas maneras, si ella no decía nada y actuaba naturalmente, e incluso estando con él a solas era buena. Lo que hizo Naruto no podía ser tan malo. Uy pero no importaba cuando se repitiera aquello aun sentía que debía de disculparse, por las dudas.

Ahí estaba una opción para resolver los problemas que parecían rondarle. Pero también estaba otra opción, bien podría agilizar las cosas e ir resolviéndolos por los que tuviera más a la mano, los que le llevaran menos tiempo. Incluso así, podía deshacerse de un problema esa misma noche.

Si, era mejor hacer las cosas más rápido, sin perder tiempo. A lo mejor los problemas luego se harían más grandes.

Primero se disculparía con Tenten. Y si, lo haría ahí mismo.

Salió del baño alegre por su decisión y en lugar de dirigirse a su mesa fue a la de las chicas.

— ¿A dónde va Naruto? Ya casi es su turno — escuchó Shikamaru que decía Kankuro en la otra mesa.

El Nara volteó a la mesa de las chicas donde Naruto hablaba con ellas y luego parecía dirigirse solo a Tenten quien asintió alegre y se levantó de la mesa. Ambos se retiraron a la entrada del boliche donde ya no podían verlos, Ino cuchicheaba algo y reía en voz baja.

— ¿A dónde irán? — se preguntó en voz baja.

— Juugo es tu turno — avisó Lee al lado de Shikamaru a todo pulmón.

El aludido, con su uniforme de trabajo se acercó a la maquina repartidora de bolas y tomo una negra brillante. Antes de mirar la chuza del de pelo naranja Shikamaru dirigió una última mirada a la mesa de las chicas, donde Sakura con cara de molestia se levantó y siguió a los otros dos.

Esperaba que no pasase nada malo.

. . . .

— ¿Qué paso? — indagó con una sonrisa Tenten — ¿De qué querías hablarme?

— ¡Lo lamento! — exclamó estrepitosamente Naruto, se inclinó rápidamente y ahí se quedo un momento.

Tenten se miró repentinamente avergonzada, observo a los lados como los empleados y algunos de los que estaban recién entrando los miraban.

— Levántate — pidió en voz baja, al ver que no hacía caso lo tomó por los hombros y tranquilamente lo hizo adoptar una posición normal — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Kankuro me dijo que… tu y yo en la fiesta… habíamos… dattebayo…

Ahora el rubio era el que lucía avergonzado y Tenten muy confundida.

— ¿Qué tu y yo…? ¡Ah! — La chica se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada — Sobre eso… tra-tranquilo que tu no…

— Dilo bien Tenten — interrumpió Sakura entrando a la escena con los brazos como jarras y mirando con reproche a la chica — Habla en voz clara, tan clara como la que tuviste para mentirnos. Y dile que no te acostaste con él en la fiesta.

Tenten lució sorprendida al ver a la chica ahí, pero enseguida se sintió culpable, ya sabía que aquello sucedería, solo hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de decírselo ella en lugar de que Sakura se hubiera enterado por otro lado y ahora estuviera así.

— ¿Qué no? — indagó Naruto completamente confundido — pero Kankuro dijo…

— ¡Mentiras! — Gritó de pronto — puras mentiras de tu amiguita.

— Pero ¿Por qué mentir con algo así? — el rubio realmente no lo comprendía, sentía que le faltaba información de algo, que aquellas dos chicas sabían.

— Porque Tenten hizo algo, malo — con un énfasis escalofriante en la palabra "malo" Sakura comenzó a caminar alrededor de la chica, como un cazador que acorrala a su presa — No fue contigo con quien se acostó.

— Entonces… ¿con quién?

Tenten bajó la mirada muy apenada, Sakura lo sabía todo, no había sido por ella y tenía el total y completo derecho de molestarse como se estaba molestando. Se sentía avergonzada porque estaban mirando, se sentía apenada porque había mentido, mas aquellas acciones y posiciones que estaba tomando nada tenía que ver con que se hubiera acostado con Sasuke Uchiha, porque ella sabía que no era verdad. Aun así, era una mentirosa, y se merecía aquella humillación.

— Dile Tenten, dile con quien — presionó Sakura con un tono que no le gusto nada a Tenten quien alzó la vista.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — esa era Temari que junto con Ino y Hinata se acercaban a los otros tres.

— Con nadie — susurró Tenten respondiendo a Sakura, ignorando a las recién llegadas.

— ¡Mas alto que no te escucho! — exclamó Sakura.

— ¡No me acosté con nadie! — gritó Tenten molesta con los ojos llorosos, se sentía humillada, y a pesar de que sabía que a los mentirosos no les va bien, al mismo tiempo tenía la idea de que Sakura se estaba propasando. Se sentía agredida e impotente y no podía evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Eres una mentirosa ¡Te acostaste con Sasuke yo lo sé!

— Ya se armo la gorda — murmuró Temari para sí misma.

— ¿Es eso verdad Tenten? — preguntó Ino comprendiendo ahora el porqué de todas las paranoias de su amiga en la semana.

— ¡No! no lo hice — dijo mirando apurada a las recién llegadas y luego a Naruto — No lo hice — repitió mirando al rubio que estaba bastante incomodo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo? — Sakura entrecerró los ojos acusándola con la mirada — Yo lo sé ¡Te escuche cuando se lo decías a Shikamaru! No solo eres una traidora, roba novios, sino que además tienes el descaro de mentirme a mi cara ¡A pesar de que te digo que ya lo sé!

— Pero es que tú no comprendes…

— No — interrumpió — Lo comprendo perfectamente, no eres más que una…

— Yo creo que mejor me voy´ttebayo — murmuró Naruto que ahora entendía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con él y se sentía sumamente incomodo. Pero más que nada no soportaba ver pelear a sus amigas.

— No Naruto, quédate — dijo Sakura tan rotunda que como si Naruto fuera un perro se quedo estático en su lugar — Eres una descarada Tenten, mentirosa, traicionera ¿¡Y si hubiera estado embarazada!? Pudiste haber hecho muchísimo más daño de lo que ya has hecho.

— Sakura…

— ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte hablar. Eres una regalada, chica fácil, una maldita zorra, ¡Ya no quiero verte más cerca de Sasuke-kun! Tu… ¡Puta!

Justo cuando pronunció aquella última palabra que terminó siendo la gota que derramó el vaso, Tenten no pudo más. Que mas daba si ella había mentido, no importaba ahora, Sakura estaba exagerando, la estaba insultado y ella no era de las personas que permitía que alguien le pasara por encima. Alzó la mano y el impactó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de juntar en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Yyy con eso terminó, claro, no termina ahí, tenten no se quedara cayada, vaya dramon que me cree. cuando comence este fanfic era de pura comedia y comedia romantica, y ha terminado asi.<p>

no me arrepiento para nada.

El siguiente capitulo para festejar que llegue a los 30 subire un One-shot hubicado en el futuro, bueno un futuro tampoco tan lejano, simplemente ya pasando tantas complicaciones donde vendran cosas del pasado y algunas pistas de lo que sucedera en los proximos capitulos. :) el proximo sabado si todo esta bien.

GRACIAS POR LEER y por sus comentarios!


	30. El aleteo de una mariposa

Biien. continuamos con tenten y sakura, y bueno... no recuerdo que mas

¡Llege al capitulo 30! bien :D por eso al final encontraran un link de al capitulo exra, como todo esta en mi blog. esta largo asi qe tomense su tiempo para leer. se hubica mas o menos tres meses en el futuro de ahora. y descubiran que fue lo que hizo shikamaru las vacasiones que se fue tenten (suigetsu menciono algo antes)

gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>El aleteo de una mariposa<strong>

— _¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte hablar! Eres una regalada, chica fácil, una maldita zorra, ¡Ya no quiero verte cerca de Sasuke-kun jamás! Tu… ¡Puta!_

Justo cuando Sakura pronunció con tanta fuerza aquella palabra, Tenten no pudo más. Aquella había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tenten sabía, tenía completo conocimiento de que había sido una mala amiga al no decirle la verdad a Sakura, pero ella estaba basando sus insultos en información incompleta. En el momento en que alzó la mano y la impactó contra la mejilla de Sakura, Tenten se dio cuenta, no todo era su culpa, si Sakura no fuera como es, ella no hubiera sentido la necesidad de ocultarle nada.

Sakura miraba hacia otro lado, ya que por el impacto el rostro había girado.

— No te atrevas a volver a insultarme — dijo Tenten en un murmuro mordaz — Yo no me acosté con Sasuke ¡Si lo creí! Pero no lo hice. Me desperté en su cama desnuda sin acordarme de nada, él tampoco se acordaba y si, callamos. Y por eso te pido perdón, porque sé que el no decirte nada, si se supone que somos amigas y él tu novio, está mal, debimos de haber tenido confianza. Pero tú también comprende ¡Es a lo que orillas a los demás!

— Tú no eres mi amiga eres…

— ¡Silencio! Cierra la maldita boca de una buena vez y déjame terminar de hablar. A pesar de que no recordábamos nada, ninguno de los dos quería decirte la verdad ¿Y sabes porque? Porque temíamos que reaccionaras de la manera en la que lo estás haciendo ahora. Tus celos y tus infantiladas orillan a las personas a mentirte, a no confiar en ti y a tenerte miedo. Yo se que estuve mal al ocultarte lo que había pasado, hasta hace poco me entere que al final no hicimos nada, ¡Y si no me crees pregúntale a Konan! Sasuke y yo no-hicimos-nada. Y te lo pensaba decir ¡Vaya que si! Pero por algún motivo toda la semana me has estado agrediendo y alejando, no podía acercarme a ti sin que tuvieras a tu guarda espaldas — apuntó a Ino — ¿Cómo querías siquiera que hablara cuando no me dabas la oportunidad?

— Haber hablado antes.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te hicieras la película? A pesar de que no supiera nada, hubieras asumido rápidamente que si había pasado y yo no hubiera tenido como defenderme de todos los insultos que acabas de lanzarme ahorita, porque no conocía la verdad. Sé que hice mal, no creas, lo sé. Una amiga hubiera hablado, se que si me hubiera pasado con Neji se lo hubiera dicho a Temari, o con Sai o Shino. A ellas si les hubiera dicho. Pero contigo ¿Cómo hablar si no hay confianza? Creo que tanta culpa tengo yo como la tienes tú. Date cuenta en lo que te has convertido Sakura, porque tu no eras así ¡Mírate al espejo! Y luego júzgame.

Tenten respiraba agitadamente, estaban cayendo lágrimas por sus mejillas pero su voz no tembló en ningún momento.

— Lamento lo que hice, pero si no fueras como eres probablemente todo hubiera sido diferente.

Con esta última frase su voz se quebró y supo que ya no podía decir nada más. Para no quedar tan mal se salió del boliche y corrió.

Sakura también lloraba, estaba roja por el hipo que tenia.

— Vamos al baño — murmuró Ino tomando a su amiga de los hombros. Temari y Hinata las siguieron.

— ¿Nadie va por Tenten? — preguntó Naruto que estaba temblando. Temari lo miro y sonrió levemente — Comprendo´ttebayo — y sin agregar nada mas salió en busca de la chica.

. . . . . .

— Esto me huele mal — Shikamaru se llevó un dedo pulgar a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo levemente.

— Shikamaru tu turno — avisó Gaara — ¿Pasa algo?

— Creo que pasa algo — dijo mirando hacia la mesa de las chicas.

Aun nervioso se levantó, tomo la bola de boliche y…

— ¿Qué te pasa, te oxidaste? — Se burlaba Kiba — Tira mas pinos mi abuelita que tu ¡Y no puede caminar!

— Vaya chiste más cruel — comentó Sasuke, nadie se rió de lo que dijo Kiba — ¿A dónde quedo Naruto?

. . . .

Tenten se había escondido en una esquina ahí cerca, entré una pared y una enorme planta. Apenas se miraba ya que estaba hecho un ovillo con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas.

— Tenten — habló en voz baja Naruto sonriendo débilmente — Anda sal de ahí ¿No quieres hablar? Prometo no juzgarte.

Tenten no respondió se quedó en silencio. No había señal alguna de que llorara histéricamente, no se escuchaban tampoco sollozos ni nada. Ninguna señal de vida más que aquel movimiento de respiración tranquila.

— Ten, anda — El rubio se hincó delante de ella y con una mano le tocó las de ella, acariciándolas.

— Naruto, soy una pésima persona — masculló al fin la chica sin levantar el rostro — Si no hubiera mentido desde un principio…

El rubio se quedo en silencio. Se mordió el labio pensando si decir algo o no, y entonces al ver que la chica no agregaba nada mas habló.

— Lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar muy cliché pero, el hubiera no existe. Las cosas pasaron así y no sirve de nada lamentarse, como Shikamaru dijo hace rato, si tu problema tiene solución ¿Por qué quejarse? Y si no lo tiene ¿Para qué? En lugar de pensar que no lo dijiste a tiempo, piensa que lo has dicho ahora. Y que se va a solucionar, vaya que sí.

— No estoy tan segura que se solucione, traicioné la amistad de Sakura al ocultarle lo que paso, a pesar de que no haya sido nada.

— Tenias razón ahí dentro — murmuró Naruto — Sakura-chan ha cambiado mucho, no es ella misma ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien a quien pareces ya no conocer? Comprendo cómo te sientes dattebayo.

— Lamento tanto haberte involucrado — al decir esto Tenten se lanzó hacia Naruto, abrazándolo ahí mismo y atrayéndolo hacia ella — Deberás que lo lamento, tu no tenias nada que ver y termine por involucrarte en mi desastre.

— No estoy molesto, deberás — le regresó el abrazo y sonrió — la verdad me alegra saber que no hicimos nada, temía haberte forzado a algo.

Tenten rió y se separo mirando con un poco de burla al chico.

— No, tonto. No creo que tú obligarías a una chica a nada.

— Quien sabe´ttebayo, a lo mejor tengo un lado oculto.

— No obligarías a nada, porque no hay chica que no quisiera estar contigo. Y si la hay, está loca.

Sonrojado por el alago Naruto sonrió y abrazo otra vez a Tenten.

— Oye ¿no quieres hablar sentadita en esa banca? Me duelen mis rodillitas de estar aquí hincado dattebayo.

Tenten rió y asintió.

. . . . .

Sakura se había lavado la cara para tranquilizarse y con el apoyo moral de sus amigas se mantenía en silencio. Aun estaban en el baño, ahuyentando a todas las chicas que entraban, las que se sentían tan incomodas que prefirieron ir a hacer sus necesidades al local de al lado.

— ¿Ya estas mas tranquila? — preguntó Ino que le acariciaba el cabello rosado a su amiga.

— Si. — dijo tranquilamente suspirando.

— ¿Y cómo te encuentras? — indago Temari que junto con Hinata se mantenían a un paso más lejos de las otras dos.

— Estoy muriéndome de vergüenza por el espectáculo que di ahí afuera — admitió roja hasta de las orejas, en los ojos se le asomaron ligeras lagrimas — No sé porque actué tan exagerada, tendría que haber dejado que Tenten hablara, no debí de ser tan ciega. Pero yo pensé…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas Sakura? — indagó Ino — Pudimos haber hablado.

— Tal vez… era porque en el fondo sabía que Tenten y Sasuke no podrían haber hecho nada. Pero no quería que me lo restregaras en la cara… ¡Ay dios! Yo me la he pasado culpando a Tenten por todos mis problemas en esta semana, y al final la única culpable de todo era yo… Díganme la verdad ¿Creen que ella tiene razón? ¿He cambiado?

Las otras tres se miraron entre ellas sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— Mira, yo te voy a ser honesta — Habló Temari cruzándose de brazos — Eres un poco mas histérica que antes.

— Te celas de las piedras — agregó Ino.

— Todo tu mundo es… Sasuke-kun — dijo tímidamente Hinata.

— ¿Ustedes también me tienen miedo? — indagó con pena comenzando a llorar por aquellas palabras tan sinceras de sus amigas.

— No es miedo Sakura — dijo Temari otra vez tomando la palabra — Es que… Te diré la verdad, yo si hubiera sido Tenten hubiera hecho lo mismo — las otras dos asintieron — se que mentir es malo, yo no hubiera metido a Naruto al problema, pero estoy casi segura que no te hubiera dicho que me acosté con Sasuke, de hecho, nunca lo hubiera dicho, descubriera o no que fue verdad. Y te diré porque, porque sé que actuarias así te pondrías histérica, no importa cuando te repitas que comprenderías, yo sé que no sería así. Me convertirías en la bruja del cuento no importa cuántas justificaciones te dé, aun si hubiera estado drogada o fuera culpa de Sasuke. Sé que no lo ibas a entender.

— Estas demasiado sobre Sasuke-kun — pidió ahora Ino la palabra — No quiero sonar celosa ni mala, pero estos días a pesar de que hemos estado más serias, yo los he disfrutado mucho. Sentí que recupere una parte de mi amiga, esa que había dejado de llamarme para decirme buenas noches, ni siquiera me dijiste que no te venia la regla, fui de las ultimas en enterarme y soy tu mejor amiga. — Ino también lloraba, había comenzado a llorar y hablaba con dificultad — Honestamente, hace mucho que sentía que te había perdido por Sasuke-kun, ya no sentía en nosotras la misma… confianza y a mí me daba miedo — Miro a Temari — A mi si me daba miedo. El que cuando te dijera como me sentía me tacharas de… rara, o celosa, y te molestaras.

— Y-yo casi no hablo contigo Sakura-chan… — dijo tímidamente Hinata sintiéndose un poco incomoda por las lagrimas de Ino y Sakura — Pero a pesar de que soy callada, o tal vez por eso mismo, me doy cuenta de que no eres la misma que eras en el instituto. No te vayas a molestar — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, pensando si decir o no lo que iba a decir a continuación — P-pero creo que, tu relación con Sasuke-kun, te ha cambiado para m-mal.

— Entonces es verdad… yo tengo la culpa — de nuevo lloraba a mares y por mas que se limpiara las lagrimas con una toallita seguían saliendo mas y mas — Si no fuera como soy, Tenten hubiera confiado en mí. Yo no le tenía confianza a ella ¿Cómo quería que ella la tuviera si yo no la tenía? ¡Lamento mucho comportarme así chicas! No sé cómo, pero prometo intentar cambiar.

Todas se sonrieron y Sakura las abrazo, haciendo un abrazo grupal que duro un momento mientras Ino y la de cabello rosa lloraban. Al final estas dos fueron las únicas que quedaron abrazadas, Temari y Hinata estaban conmovidas pero tenían que admitir que ellas ya habían tenido tiempo para asimilar todo aquello, porque ambas ya sabían del asunto desde hacía rato.

— Tenten y tu se hicieron daño mutuamente y creo que deberían de hablar a solas — dijo Temari cuando lo considero oportuno.

Sakura asintió varias veces, se secó las lágrimas con otro pedazo de papel y salió del baño junto con las demás.

— ¡Al fin se fueron! — exclamó una chica afuera. De pronto varias chicas se levantaron de sus mesas y corrieron como poseídas al baño.

Las otras cuatro súper avergonzadas salieron del boliche como si no hubieran mirado nada, pero muertas de vergüenza.

. . . . . .

— Todos cometemos errores Ten, pero los amigos de verdad se dan cuenta de sus errores y perdonan dattebayo.

— Has cambiado mucho. Ya lo había notado pero no sabía cuánto. Siempre has sido así de comprensivo y noble, pero… la manera en que dices las cosas. Eres increíble Naruto.

— Jeje ¿tú crees? — reía nervioso, ligeramente sonrojado y rascándose el cabello como suele hacer él — Tu también.

— Lamento interrumpir — los dos chicos voltearon y miraron a Sakura que lucía algo nerviosa — Tenten ¿podemos hablar?

— Bueno, yo las dejo solas´ttebayo.

Antes de irse Naruto le dio a Tenten un apretón de manos dándole ánimos, y a Sakura le toco el hombro también. Era su manera de pasarle sus energías positivas a sus amigas.

— ¿Paso algo? — dijo Tenten fingiendo tranquilidad.

Lucia en paz por fuera, un poco seria pero tranquila. Aun que la verdad era que por dentro se la estaban comiendo viva los nervios ¿y si había dicho algo que la hiciera dejar como una tonta? La verdad es que dijo todo tan rápido que no recordaba si lo que dijo había tenido sentido o no, de hecho, no se acordaba para nada de lo que había dicho, solo sabía que lo había soltado todo y que ahora Sakura le iba a decir lo que pensaba de lo que dijo.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Tenten en la banca y esperó un momento para hablar, acomodando sus ideas.

— Quería pedirte disculpas — dijo en voz baja, Tenten abrió los ojos como platos sorprendidas y miró a los ojos a la chica — A pesar de que estaba molesta y que me ocultaste la verdad, no debí de haber actuado como lo hice. No tengo ningún derecho de insultarte cuando yo no soy mejor que tu. No razone a tiempo y, lo lamento.

— Yo también lo lamento muchísimo Sakura, a pesar de todo tendría que haber hablado contigo. Lo lamento.

— ¿Cómo hablar conmigo? Dime… ¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho? — Tenten se miro repentinamente contrariada y Sakura rió secamente — No lo hubieras podido hacer, probablemente ni yo misma lo hubiera podido hacer si me encontrara en tus zapatos.

— ¿Me disculpas entonces?

— Solo si tú me disculpas a mí.

— Claro que sí.

Ambas sonrieron y Tenten abrazó a Sakura.

— Entonces, tú y Sasuke no lo ocultaron porque se gustaran o mantuvieran en secreto una relación.

La verdad era que a pesar de que había prometido cambiar, aun tenía esas ligeras dudas que no podía evitar, y era mejor resolverlas de inmediato antes de que se volvieran algo más grande.

— Mira Sakura, Sasuke es un buen chico, y si es guapo debo admitirlo. Pero, entre él y yo no hay nada, y por lo pronto no podría haber nada, incluso si tu y él no fueran novios.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No estoy en posición de tener una pareja, dejémoslo así. — Sakura tenía la cara de no dejar aquel tema y Tenten suspiró — Digamos que hace poco un chico me desilusionó, y desde entonces no he podido ver a nadie más como algo más que amigo. Me evito problemas, y así no pierdo amigos.

— ¿Tan grave fue?

— De hecho me dirás cobarde, pero él fue la razón de que me viniera de regreso hacia acá. Aun que tenia beca en la universidad donde Chouji y Karin están estudiando.

— Pero dijiste que no habías tenido novio…

— Y es verdad, nunca llego a ser mi novio. — Tenten suspiró quería dejar aquel tema de inmediato — Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, entre Sasuke y yo solo hay amistad, y ninguno de los dos busca nada mas con el otro.

— Así que nunca tuve nada porque preocuparme — Sakura suspiró derrotada — Gracias por decírmelo, lo necesitaba. Ahora sé que he estado muy mal en muchas cosas.

— Nadie es perfecto, recuérdalo. Si intentas superar tus errores y defectos, entonces no debes de avergonzarte de ellos.

— Así me gusta — sonrió Temari llegando con las demás — ¿Ya se soluciono todo?

— Gracias a ustedes también chicas — dijo Sakura.

Los humanos somos seres complejos, llenos de dudas e inquietudes las cuales son capaces de plantear ideas en nuestra mente con cualquier detalle. Hasta la más pequeña de las cosas influye en nosotros, algunas con más potencia que otras que eventualmente por su falta de fuerza terminan por ser olvidadas. Una insignificante situación para uno, puede hacer que otro se cree las historias más locas, los mundos mas disparatados y las situaciones más extrañas, ideando ideas erróneas que por no desmentirlas, por no hablar y buscar informarnos sobre la verdad, terminamos por creerlas al grado que nos afecta como si el aleteo de una mariposa, hubiese provocado un tornado.

Así pues Naruto comprendió algo muy importante con la manera en que aquellas dos chicas habían solucionado sus problemas. Sakura había logrado que la mariposa creara una ventisca, pero Tenten al comunicar la verdad, al hacerle saber a Sakura que todo lo que ella creía verdad no lo era, de esa forma evitó el tornado.

Pero a pesar de que aquel había sido un aparente final feliz, pudieron haberse evitado muchos problemas y disgustos al aclarar las cosas incluso antes de que la mariposa diera el primer aleteo para elevar el vuelo.

Y parecía que aquel suceso había ocurrido en el momento más oportuno en que pudo suceder. Ya que el rubio al presenciar los estragos de la falta de comunicación y confianza, pudo decidir, aun sin estar completamente consciente de ello, que no podía dejar elevarse a la mariposa en su amistad con Sasuke.

Entró al boliche y se acercó a la mesa donde todos preguntaron donde rayos se había metido.

— Ya paso tu turno, así que yo tire por ti dos veces — comentó Suigetsu.

— Esta bien, dattebayo — sonrió y se sentó al lado del Uchiha.

La mirada de Shikamaru era tan penetrante que no le quedo más que voltear. El chico alzo las cejas y enseguida Naruto comprendió que quería saber que había pasado. El rubio sonrió y alzo el pulgar con lo que el Nara asintió y siguió con el juego.

— Oye dobe.

— ¿Qué paso? — El aludido se giró para ver a Sasuke que lucía extrañado.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Eso, con las chicas ¿Paso algo?

— No, todo esta bien´ttebayo.

— Bueno… ¿Vas a trabajar mañana? — cambió bruscamente el tema.

— No, pediré el día. Mis papas harán una barbacoa con mis tíos y quieren que vaya dattebayo.

— Suena a que tendrás una tarde familiar.

— ¿Quieres venir? — indagó repentinamente emocionado.

— Voy a hacer estorbo, no soy de la familia.

— Pues para mí y mis padres es como si lo fueras ¿Entonces vienes?

Sasuke hizo lo que pudo por reprimir una sonrisa enorme. La última vez que escucho decir de Naruto que él era como de la familia era cuando estaban ambos en la primaria y Naruto decía que cuando fueran grandes Sasuke se casaría con Naruko para que pudieran ser hermanos. Pero ahora el tono en que lo decía el rubio era distinto, así como las circunstancias.

— Claro que voy.

— Chicos ¿No se molestan? — habló Matsuri tan alto que todos en el boliche voltearon. — Es que una amiga, de las que había invitado, ya no tiene compromisos y le dije que podía venir.

— No veo el problema — dijo Gaara sonriendo ladinamente.

— Que bien porque ahí viene ¡Yuki por aquí!

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitarlo, se miraron mutuamente entre si y murmuraron al unisonó "Es coincidencia" pero parecía que, o el mundo era un pañuelo o a Konoha le faltaba expandirse un poco porque no era ninguna coincidencia.

Entrando con algo de vergüenza por el griterío de Matsuri estaba Yuki. Iba vestida con aquel uniforme que le habían mirado a Tenten usar aquella semana. Sin cambiarse los zapatos caminó hacia las mesas mostrando un verdadero asombro.

— Chicos ella es… — pero la presentación de Matsuri se miró interrumpida por un par de gritos.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Yuki!

Ambos chicos se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron.

Lo único que podía pensar Kankuro en ese momento era "¿Cómo una amiga de esa bruja puede agradarle a Naruto?" Pero pronto la pregunta dejo de importar cuando miró la cara de mosqueo de Matsuri a la que le habían quitado el momento de llamar la atención. Era su turno de sonreír con burla.

— No puede ser ¿Eres amigo de Matsuri?

— Soy amigo de Gaara dattebayo.

— ¡Gaara! Claro. Hola Sasuke — lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa que fue correspondida por una un tanto incomoda.

— ¡Chicos! — gritó Naruto — Ella es…

— ¡Yuki! — Ahora era Tenten la que gritaba — ¿No decías que estabas ocupada?

— Resulta que mi otro compromiso es con ellos — dijo Yuki sonriendo. — ¿Tú también eres amiga de Gaara?

— Si, desde el instituto — explicó Tenten.

— A ver — interrumpió Naruto — La Yuki de la que hablabas antes ¿es mi Yuki?

Al decir aquello no solo Yuki se sonrojo ligeramente, sino que Hinata notó algo extraño en su pecho.

— Pues parece que sí. — afirmó Tenten.

— Como tenemos amigos en común dattebayo.

— Bueno Yuki — Tenten se dirigió a la aludida — Ellas son nuestras amigas, Temari, Ino y Sakura.

— Ya nos hemos visto antes ¿Me recuerdas Sakura?

— Claro, en el hospital. — Ino miró apurada a Sakura, ya había escuchado aquella historia ¿ella era la del pariente enfermo? Uy ahora no sabía como haría para hablarle sin querer sacar el tema.

— ¡Chicos atiendan! — exclamó Naruto — Esta es Yuki.

— Creo que ya nos quedo claro — se burló Kiba.

— Mira, ese cabeza hueca es Kiba, no te le acerques que las pulgas se pegan dattebayo.

— ¡Oye! Eso solo paso una vez.

— Él es Suigetsu, va conmigo en la uni y estuvo con todos en la prepa aun que es mas amigo de Sasuke´ttebayo.

— ¿Él no me pega pulgas? — reía la chica aun por la expresión que Kiba tenía en la cara.

— Pues por si acaso míralo pero no lo toques dattebayo. Él es Kankuro, hermano de Gaara,

— Oh… — Yuki parecía sorprendida — Eres… — Ella quería decir "Menos asqueroso y feo de lo que Matsuri dijo, de hecho eres guapo" pero Matsuri le taladraba con la mirada la espalda así que lo pensó mejor. — Así que tu eres Kankuro — le tendió la mano y la estrecho — He escuchado mucho de ti.

— Me lo imagino — dijo el chico algo tenso devolviéndole el saludo. Si era amiga de Matsuri, seguro que había algo malo con ella, no confiaría en ella hasta que probara lo contrario.

— Él es Shikamaru ¿Recuerdas a Shikamaru? — Prosiguió Naruto.

— Naruto ella no me conoce…

— ¡Claro! Shikamaru Nara, del campamento de verano ¿No te acuerdas de mí? No que va, si era muy pequeñita y no destacaba. Pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, eras el niño de las nubes, el sabio, ese que le decía palabras tan raras a Naruto que luego venia corriendo y llorando porque pensaba que le decías una grosería.

— ¡No tenias que haber dicho eso ultimo dattebayo!

— ¿Estuviste en ese campamento?

— Si, si. Donde nos conocimos´ttebayo. — se refería a él y Shikamaru— Solo que Yuki estaba siempre con las niñas porque las cabañas estaban separadas.

— Recuerdo que fue ese verano en el que tuviste que aprender a dejar de hacerte pipi en la cama — Comentó Sasuke que también había estado ahí — A mi me daba pánico porque me tocaba compartir cuarto contigo, y eras mi amigo ¿Qué dirían de mi?

— ¡Ya basta! No se rían de mí, yo era un niño adorable dattebayo.

— Disculpa — habló Ayame interrumpiendo las risas — ¿Yo te conozco de algún lado?

— Tal vez, lo mismo son primas. Parece que aquí todo el mundo la conoce — comento Kankuro medio de mala gana.

— Bueno ya, dejen que mi amiga se siente — habló Matsuri — ven chica, conmigo.

— ¡No! Yuki se sienta conmigo dattebayo.

Era definitivo Hinata tendría que ir a revisarse el corazón, porque ¿Qué otro motivo más que una enfermedad podía hacer que se sintiera así?

. . . . . . .

En cuanto Neji subió al taxi para ir al hospital iba tan nervioso que sudaba frio. Hikaru era uno de los primos a los que más respetaba, las veces en las que Neji visitaba a la familia de Suna o Hikaru llegaba a visitar Konoha eran muy agradables. Su primo era una de las personas más rectas y responsables que había conocido jamás, tenía una educación perfecta, era muy atento y cordial. Era de esas personas que claramente habían nacido para ser empresarios, conociendo el trato de las personas y hablando con un vocabulario que se adecuaba a la persona con la que hablaba. Además tenía un conocimiento del ser humano completo, referente a su lado psicológico y podía deducir como era una persona y como ganársela con solo estar un momento a solas con esa persona. Era increíble como lograba cerrar todos los tratos con las personas que se miraban al comienzo más reacias a hacerlo. Era sin duda el arma secreta, ni tan secreta, de los Hyuuga.

En alguna ocasión Neji había escuchado que su primo poseía aun mas categoría y también presión social que Hinata, que era la heredera de los Hyuuga, ya que no solo su padre lideraba las empresas ubicadas en Suna, sino que además su madre era una Senju hecha y derecha, la hija de Harashima Senju, y heredera de todo lo que este poseía, siendo sus riquezas más grandes que las de los Hyuuga mismos. Hikaru por tanto era el heredero de los Senju y poseedor del apellido Hyuuga y parte de las empresas.

Desde pequeños él y Neji se entendían aun más que con el resto de sus primos, así que verdaderamente era algo desesperante la noticia de su accidente. Él siempre admiro muchísimo a su primo.

El tráfico parecía ir más lento que un caracol con sueño y cuando al fin el taxi se detuvo frente al hospital el aire le volvió a los pulmones, pero aun iba con el corazón en la boca.

— Buenas noches. — saludó la recepcionista.

— Buenas noches, estoy buscando a una persona que tuvo un accidente, su nombre es Hikaru Senju. Lo ingresaron hoy.

— Espere un momento.

La anciana tecleó algo en el ordenador que tenía enfrente, frunció el ceño y miro a Neji por un momento intrigada.

— Disculpe joven…

— ¡Neji!

Ante la voz conocida el Hyuuga abrió los ojos como platos y giró.

Ahí frente a él estaba su primo, tan idéntico a Neji que casi parecían hermanos, con una única diferencia, Hikaru tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, mucho más corto que el de Neji.

Iba sentado en una silla de ruedas con el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

— ¡Hikaru! ¿Estás bien? — exclamó rápidamente saliendo del shock — ¿No te paso nada? ¿Por qué estas en silla de ruedas?

— ¡Tranquilo! No pareces tu.

— ¿Qué te paso?

— El camión en el que venía se volcó, muchos heridos y unos cuantos muertos — dijo sencillamente.

— Por dios ¿Pero a ti no te paso nada? — indagó Neji temiendo que la silla de ruedas significara que se había quedado invalido.

— Nah, solo se me rompió un brazo y ahora tengo tantas drogas en mi sistema que creo que es un milagro que este de pie.

— Estas en silla de ruedas…

— ¿Enserio? — miro hacia abajo — Ala… es verdad.

— Señorito ¿Qué hace acá afuera? — regaño una enfermera joven llegando a tomar la silla de ruedas.

— Tenía un poco de sed así que me levante al baño…

Neji lucia confundido al escuchar hablar así a su primo.

— Ande, no se haga el gracioso. Aun no le dan de alta.

— Pero ¡Sé que puedo volaar!

— Disculpe — interrumpió Neji — ¿Es que se ha golpeado la cabeza?

— No, está perfectamente, y las drogas que tiene no son tan fuertes para hacerle actuar así.

— Anda, que amargada ¿Por qué me arruinas la diversión? ¿Es que no le mirabas la cara? — apuntó a Neji.

— Venga, a su habitación. Si gusta puede acompañarlo.

— Gracias.

Neji suspiró, ahora recordaba porque cuando Hikaru visitaba Konoha él apenas lo frecuentaba. La verdad era que su querido y perfecto primo solo se comportaba con buena actitud y como empresario cuando estaba en Suna, donde tenía que cumplir con sus deberes. A Konoha iba de vacaciones, y Hikaru era de esas personas que podían definir bien la línea entre diversiones y trabajo, siendo el mismo -un adolescente normal- cuando no estaba en su deber. Y el ser él mismo para Hikaru era hacer bromas, ser pesado y sobre todo, beber y llenarse de las "dichas de la vida" era una persona… un tanto excéntrica.

— Entonces ¿El camión si se volteo? — indagó Neji dudando de que aquello fuera verdad.

— Desgraciadamente sí. El joven aquí presente y otro más fueron los que tuvieron la mayor suerte. La verdad es que hay muchos que están en estado muy delicado.

— A mi me asustaron por teléfono.

— Cuando se presentan situaciones así nos ponemos muy nerviosas, mas las nuevas, y me imagino que alguna se habrá apresurado y lo habrá intranquilizado. Lo lamento mucho.

— Sigo con ganas de tomar agua y hacer pipi — comentó Hikaru interrumpiendo — ¿Me acompañas al baño preciosa?

Neji suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una persona normal? ¿No le bastaba con ser empresario?

* * *

><p>Y es todo, pense en eliminar partes, como la confecion de tenten sobre el chico que le gusto, para dejarlos con la intriga y otras cosas. pero mejor lo deje todo :)<p>

espero que les haya gustado

¡Comenten! tengo ganas de leer comentarios xD

aqui esta el link del capitulo extra:

mara-sama15 . blogspot . mx /2012/10/dia-de-limpieza . html


	31. Como todo inició

Hola hola!

El capitulo treinta y uno ha llegado, y con este el comienzo de la historia de sasuke

es encerio no es broma! esta es la primera parte de lo que me gusta llamar "la saga de la revelacion" soy muy ridicula lo se xd pero seran varios capitulos para que poco a poco se sepa todo lo que sucedio entre sasuke, kabuto y orochimaru.

Así que aquí estan, unos cuantos recuerdos, sucesos del viernes... etc.

Espero que les gustee

* * *

><p><strong>Como todo inició<strong>

No cabía duda que aquella semana había sido una de las más emotivas para la mayoría hasta ahora. Tenten había resuelto sus asuntos pendientes con Sakura y ésta había adoptado una nueva perspectiva, ahora sabía como la miraban sus amigas y en general el resto de las personas que la conocían, y podía decir que no le gustaba para nada, era una persona obsesiva y celosa. En general había cambiado bastante desde que estaba con Sasuke y no le gustaba esa nueva yo en la que se daba cuenta que se había convertido, así que ahora su propósito principal era cambiar para ser una persona mejor, y vaya que estaba dispuesta a realizarlo.

Ino se había abierto con su mejor amiga, a la que parecía que había recuperado, le había confesado sus pesares y al mismo tiempo Sai había hablado con Naruto desahogándose de aquella pena tan grande que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Lee había pedido su primera cita a Ayame, aun que era una cita grupal pero al fin y al cabo cita, la primera de muchas. Y el cabeza de coco ya estaba rebosante de felicidad con el hecho de que hubiera aceptado aquella, lo cual Ayame había hecho rápida y entusiastamente.

Kankuro había tomado un odio incomprensible contra la novia de su hermano, no era como que le hubiera caído muy bien antes, pero ahora podía decirse a sí mismo y a su hermana que realmente detestaba a aquella chica, y ¿qué decir de la amiguita nueva que ahora se juntaba con ellos queriendo invadir su grupo de amigos?, no, Kankuro no confiaba para nada en Yuki, para él, tenía que haber algo verdaderamente mal con aquella chica para que fuese amiga de Matsuri y no estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella.

Suigetsu por su parte había admitido que le gustaba Karin, la verdad ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero jamás había tenido el coraje de decirlo en voz alta, por miedo a escucharlo y que le gustara el sonido de aquello.

Y claro, estaba Sasuke que había comprendido que su mejor amigo no parecía confiar en todo en el, o eso creía.

En fin, claro está que no todos habían tenido sus revelaciones aquella semana, pero eso no significaba que no vendrían después, porque después de todo, la vida tiene para todos y cada uno de nosotros un plan especialmente diseñado, el cual queramos o no, terminamos por atender.

Pero esto era solo hasta el jueves, todas esas pequeñas y grandes emociones apenas habían tenido una semana, y eso sin contar el embarazo de Sakura, y Shikamaru con sus cambios de humor. Pero la semana no acaba el jueves, y el viernes siguiendo con la costumbre también estuvo cargado de sus emociones. Especialmente para algunos como, Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, Kiba y Tenten, que todos a sus distintos grados habían tenido sus momentos emotivos y de lágrimas, aun que por supuesto no todos lloraron.

Así pues, pensando en aquellos sucesos y revelaciones del viernes, Naruto y Tenten no podían dormir, y se encontraban bastante distraídos, cada uno por sus motivos, pero después de todo distraídos.

Ahora era domingo, y como los domingos ninguno tenía nada que hacer así que todos aprovechaban para dormir hasta tarde, excepto claro, Tenten y Naruto que como parecía comenzar a hacerse costumbre, se habían levantado bastante temprano.

Tenten no podía creerlo ¿qué hora era? se giró sobre su cama, completamente despierta, y tomó su celular de la cómoda. Vaya, las siete dieciséis, no podía creer que se hubiese despertado tan temprano en un domingo, aun que después de levantarse a las seis de la mañana el día anterior como que ya no se sorprendía.

Suspiró desesperada, deseando volver a tener sueño a pesar de saber que sus plegarias jamás serian respondidas. Se sentó sobre su cama apoyándose con los puños en la cama y suspiró de nuevo, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Si se iba a poner activa desde esas horas era mejor verse un poco mejor.

Aun que no tanto, después de todo no tenía planeado salir para nada aquel día, y no valía la pena arreglarse para esos amigos suyos que tenía que sabía que iban a andar en pijamas hasta que se cansasen.

Se cepilló el cabello suelto y se hizo dos moños como solía hacer antes, era divertido, mirarse con aquel peinado que antes era el único que podía llevar. Ahora era capaz de peinarse con diversos peinados, aun que eso no significara que todos le quedaran bien, pero al menos no se sentía rara usándolos. Y si cabía decir, ahora era con aquellos dos molotes con los que se sentía un poco rara, pero solo un poco.

Acomodándose el pijama, salió de su habitación, caminando con cuidado por los pasillos con el propósito de no hacer ruido para sus amigos. Desde el viernes Kiba se había mudado a la casa, y Tenten había aprendido el día anterior que el chico tenia realmente unos sentidos muy desarrollados, ya que cuando paso dando pasos campantes frente a su habitación el chico perro se levantó tiempo después, con un bate en la mano, pensando que algún ladrón había entrado, y eso que ella creía que no había hecho tanto escándalo. Al final terminaron ella Naruto y Kiba sentados a las seis de la mañana en la cocina porque ya ninguno había podido regresar a dormir, aun que el que Naruto estuviera despierto no era exactamente su culpa.

Bajó las escaleras con el mismo cuidado y después caminó tranquilamente hasta la cocina.

—Buenos días— saludó Naruto en cuanto la miró entrar, estaba levantado y con cara de sueño, mientras preparaba café en la maquina que habían conseguido el día anterior de la madre de Kiba.

—¿Tampoco pudiste dormir bien hoy?— inquirió la chica sentándose en la barra de la cocina mirando como el rubio sacaba una segunda taza y serbia café.

—¿Como siempre?— preguntó Naruto mientras detenía sobre la taza una cucharadita de azúcar.

—Si, gracias—y sin preguntar mas echó la cucharada y otra más.

—No es que no pueda dormir. Si, si puedo dormir, lo que no puedo es dormir hasta tarde, creo que me despiertan mis inquietudes.

—¿Que inquietudes puedes tener tu chico?— Tenten no lo decía con burla, realmente le interesaba saber los pesares de su amigo.

—Pues, no son inquietudes exactamente, es que... bueno es que la verdad estoy un poquito preocupado por mi mamá, después de la plática que tuvimos el viernes me pregunto si hice lo correcto en mudarme. Bueno, yo y ella sabemos que no había espacio en la casa y que si regresara seria una revolución mas grande que cuando me mude pero pues... bueno... no se... ¿tiene sentido lo que digo?

El viernes pasado Naruto había tenido una charla con Kushina Uzumaki, su amorosa y estresada madre que tenía que cuidar con tres adolescentes y una bebe. Según Minato, el padre de Naruto, Kushina había estado bastante deprimida desde que el chico se había salido de su casa. Parecía que se sentía muy triste ya que se culpaba de que Naruto se hubiese ido y estaba consternada porque sentía que lo había orillado a eso, sentía que su hijo mayor se sentía un estorbo y como madre le dolía, claro que si, pensar que eres la persona culpable de que tu hijo la pase mal era algo que Kushina no podía soportar.

Así pues, sabiendo esto el rubio el viernes fue a hablar con su madre. Él y Sasuke asistirían a una barbacoa que realizaría la familia del rubio en la casa de sus padres, y el uchiha estaba abiertamente invitado, pero como iba acompañando al hijo mayor de aquella casa ambos tuvieron que ir antes para poder ayudar en lo que se necesitara.

—_¡Naruto!— aquel había sido el cálido saludo de su padre, que salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en un delantal para hombre color rojo, y abrazó cariñosa, pero momentáneamente, a su hijo — Que bueno que has podido venir. Tu también Sasuke, bienvenido. _

— _Ya sabes que no faltaría por nada´ttebayo — sonrió amable pero ligeramente distante el rubio._

_No era que le molestase su padre, ni que se sintiera incomodo, no, su tímida reacción no había tenido nada que ver con su progenitor, eran más bien nervios. Horribles nervios que se lo estaban comiendo por dentro, porque a pesar de que se repetía que una vez que hablaría con su madre y todo estaría bien, aun así se preocupaba de que le diese una ataque de histeria como la última vez y no lo quisiera escuchar. Pero aun mas tenía miedo, de que su madre dijera que aquellas eran todas tonterías, y que realmente no lo extrañaba, ese sí que sería el golpe más bajo que podría recibir aquella tarde._

— _Menos mal que vinieron a ayudar — seguía Minato mientras regresaba a la cocina, en la sala Naruko mascaba chicle como -diría Jiraiya- una prostituta. Aquella frase iba de una pequeña anécdota, cuando Kin Tsuchi y Tayuya de la clase de al lado en la preparatoria, entraron a pedirle ayuda al maestro interrumpiendo su clase, y este les respondió de una manera bastante… interesante:_

"Estaban en la mitad de la clase de literatura, Jiraiya-sensei, un maestro con sus buenos años y una actitud que llegaba a desacreditarlo frente a sus alumnos en ocasiones, se encontraba leyendo uno de los párrafos más emotivos del libro que él llamaba la obra maestra más maravillosa de la historia.

Su propio libro.

Y el único que logró publicar, por cierto.  
>— Entonces — el maestro hizo una pausa de suspenso y enseguida adquirió emotividad en su voz — la hermosa guerrera se inclinó hacia el furibundo cuerpo de su compañero, alzó delicadamente su cabeza del suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos pronunció las dos únicas palabras que nuestro héroe deseaba escuchar más que nada en este mundo "te… amo"<p>

Jiraiya estaba sonrojado de la emoción, casi lloraba, mientras que sus alumnos estaban que se morían del aburrimiento, Shikamaru ya se había rendido estaba completamente dormido, y asombrosamente uchiha Sasuke también lo seguía. Naruto se encargaba de lanzar pedacitos de papel a cualquiera que mirase, y reía entre dientes acompañado de Kiba que lo ayudaba en su labor. Sakura e Ino miraban al sensei, siendo probablemente las únicas prestando atención, con lagrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo en las manos cada una.

— Enseguida, llegó el momento destinado, aquel con el que el joven caballero había soñado por tanto tiempo, desde que conoció a Lin en aquel bello paraje floreado cuando se miraron a los ojos por primera vez, y supo que sus vidas estaban entrelazadas. Entonces Lin con un bello sonrojo que marcaba su rostro de una manera hermosa, se acercó lentamente a Mori y…

— Disculpe la interrupción — dijo alguien en la puerta, mientras otra persona daba toquecitos a la puerta para llamar la atención.

Jiraiya desconcentrado miró con furia a aquellas niñas intrusas, dos jovencitas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer –aparentemente- mas que interrumpir el mejor momento de todo su libro. — ¿Podemos hablar con usted sensei?

— Tayuya-san, Kin-san — una costumbre de jiraiya-sensei era que siempre se refería a los alumnos que menos eran de su agrado con aquella terminación "san" hablándoles con su nombre normal y sin terminaciones a sus alumnos favoritos. Jiraiya no era un maestro de temer como Orochimaru, o Ebisu, pero sí que era alguien a quien no lo querías de enemigo, porque como solían decir por ahí los maestros, era demasiado emocional. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Las muchachas alzaron las cejas interrogativas, si lo que querían era hablar con él en privado ¿Por qué jodidos no se movía de su lugar? Ambas chicas mascaban un chicle estrepitosamente, con las bocas abiertas y moviendo el chicle con la lengua varias veces.

— ¿Es que se les olvido como hablar? — comentó el maestro al ver que aquellas jóvenes no se movían.

— Nos preguntábamos si podíamos hablar con usted, afuera. Es sobre una tarea — especifico kin sabiendo que si dejaba a tayuyá hacerlo lo hiba a pedir no muy civilizadamente.

— Si ustedes quieren hablar conmigo, ustedes van a hacerlo enfrente de mis alumnos, ya es bastante con que estén interrumpiendo mi clase, ahora ¿me harán salirme de mi aula? Por favor muchachas ubíquense un poco. Además, si ustedes jovencitas mal educadas y con faldas sumamente cortas, tenían dudas sobre una tarea, haberla preguntado en el salón en el momento que la he puesto. He dicho.

— No se amargue viejo, solo queremos preguntarle una cosa, no tiene que ser tan ridículo joder. — Tayuya había hablado, y eso era todo lo que le falto a jiraiya. Había mucho material para usar, les dijo cosas sobre el tamaño de su falda, los botones abiertos de su camisa, la manera de hablar y el maquillaje que tenían. Pero justo de lo que Sasuke Uchiha se había acordado en el momento de ver a Naruko fue de la frase: _Y luego masticando así, con la boca entre abierta y moviendo de esa forma la lengua. Parecen putas. ¿Quieren mirarse como putas? Entonces, arriésguense a que las traten como tal_."

_Cierto, ahora lo recordaba, no era como una prostituta, era como una puta… bah, era lo mismo. _

_Llegaron hasta la cocina donde Minato Jr. Como solía llamarlo Sasuke para hacerle un poco de burla, "ayudaba" a acomodar en una bandeja unos bocadillos, aun que más bien se los estaba comiendo._

— _Mina, deja de comerte los bocadillos. — Lo regaño su padre, al menos no lo tenía permitido, el chico suspiró con desgana y dejó el bocadillo que casi se metía a la boca, pero en el momento en que su padre se volteo lo tomo otra vez y se lo tragó. Vaya chico, era una especie de combinación entre Naruto y Shikamaru, lleno de desgana, ganas de comer, y ojos azules, aun que claro, la única diferencia era que este chico tenía el cabello rojo, igual a su madre._

— _Apreciaría que me ayudaran a preparar los bocadillos, la comida ya la haremos entre todos pero los bocadillos tu madre quiere que los hagamos nosotros Naruto._

— _Claro, no hay problema ¿no Sasuke?_

— _Yo estoy aquí de intruso así que no se preocupe en ponerme a trabajar, así sentiré al menos que no molesto._

— _Nada de molestias, enserio, si eres como de la familia — Era ese ambiente tan familiar lo que a Sasuke le encantaba, no había dudas de porque le gustaban tanto los señores Namikaze. _

— _Muchas gracias señor._

— _Gracias las del payaso, anda ayúdame con esto. Tu Naruto ve a ver a tu madre, se está terminando de arreglar en la habitación._

—_Ya regreso dattebayo. — Naruto subió al segundo piso de la casa, pasando antes por su viejo cuarto y observando cómo su hermano ya lo había transformado en una cueva de adolescente en crisis. — Hola mamá ¿Puedo pasar? _

_Preguntó tímidamente entre abriendo la puerta y sintiendo la fresca brisa de la habitación._

— _Anda Naru-chan pasa que se sale el aire dattebane._

_Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él y saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, que fue correspondido por otro. Kushina se miraba espectacular, terminaba de arreglarse con aquella ropa casual y sencilla pero que le quedaba bastante bien, pantalones de algodón verdes y camisa blanca de tirantes. Algo sencillo pero que la hacía mirar bien, acentuando esas curvas que a pesar de ser mayor aun poseía, siendo todo un logro al ya tener 4 hijos._

_La señora Uzumaki con su tenue maquillaje y cabello amarrado en un moño, se pintaba con cuidado la última de las uñas de sus pies de un color rojo tomate._

— _Listo, ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó casi metiéndole el pie a la boca a su hijo de tan cerca que se lo mostro._

— _Bien mamá._

— _¿Qué vas a saber tu? Si eres un muchacho dattebane. Anda ayúdame con la mano derecha que yo no puedo._

— _Pero…_

— _Anda, hazlo así como te enseñe´ttebane._

_Naruto suspiró derrotado, se tiró sobre la cama haciendo mucho alboroto para mostrar su descontento y tomó el botecito que su madre le ofrecía para comenzar a pintar. La verdad era que lo hacía muy bien, Kushina se había encargado de que desde pequeño le fuese de ayuda, no solo en la casa, sino a ella misma. Y si que estaba orgullosa de los resultados._

— _Hoy te miras bastante animada dattebayo._

_Ahí estaba su hijo también, comportándose como su padre, como si no fuera normal encontrarla animada, ¡Si ella siempre era así por dios! Tenía que ponerle fin a esas ridiculeces de la depresión post parto, si ella no estaba deprimida, solo estresada, y era muy diferente._

—_Naruto ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre? — dijo severamente alzando una ceja extrañada._

_El aludido detuvo el pequeño pincel por un momento, pero enseguida continúo._

—_No se dé que me hablas dattebayo._

— _Hijo… Yo se que tu padre y tu se preocupan por mí, pero estoy bien, deberás._

_Era hora de hablar, el rubio lo sabía._

— _Entonces… ¿No te pones triste porque me haya mudado? ¿Qué hay de tu depresión?_

_Kushina miró compasiva a su hijo. Como crecían los niños, antes este guapo rubio que tenía enfrente era un pequeño niñito que lloraba cada vez que ella lo dejaba en el jardín de niños, y ahora estaba ahí mirándola con preocupación. ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles?_

— _Naruto, hijo, escucha. Escucha´ttebane. — Kushina le alzó con la mano delicadamente la barbilla a su hijo, para que la mirase directamente.— Mi depresión es algo por lo que no deberías preocuparte, ¿Entiendes? Eres joven y no tienes que tener más que el estudio y divertirte en tu mente…_

— _Pero eres mi mamá dattebayo. Me preocupo._

— _Mira, yo no estoy deprimida como dice tu padre. Estoy… estresada, y como no ¡Dattebane! Si tengo una adolescente que no tarda en querer andar con sus cosas y quiere ir de fiesta en fiesta sin correa, un pre adolescente que parece no tener ni querer tener amigos y que además va mal en la escuela, una bebe pequeñita que ahora necesita mucho de mí y… Yo los amo, no me mal entiendas, pero a veces siento que es demasiado, ser madre y trabajar al mismo tiempo… Y no Naru-chan, no me deprime que te vayas. Mentiría si te dijera que no me pone triste, pero es normal, eres mi pequeñito, mi primer bebe y ahora, ya no lo eres… te me estas yendo de las manos y siento que estoy tan ocupada con otras cosas que no tengo tiempo de aprovecharte… el tiempo pasa tan rápido, no logro aceptar que mi bebe haya crecido tan rápido._

—_Mamá, algún día tenía que dejar de ser tu niño._

— _No, tú nunca vas a dejar de ser mi niño ¿entendido? Nunca, aun que tengas mil años y veinte mil arrugas, para mí, seguirás siendo mi niño. Solo que ahora mi niño está tomando sus propias decisiones… y es algo que tengo aceptar. Supongo que no pensé que pasaría tan pronto… y a veces pienso que nosotros te obligamos a hacerlo._

— _Y-yo quería decirte que no, no fue por ustedes… yo…_

— _Lo sé corazón. Lo sé. Lamento mi comportamiento el otro día…_

— _Ayer — corrigió Naruto._

— _Bueno, ayer. Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer, es que no es fácil aceptarlo, no al menos para mí. ¿Sabes? Yo te quiero mucho, no les digas a tus hermanos pero eres mi favorito._

— _No creo que debas de decir eso dattebayo — rió Naruto avergonzado._

— _Que se aguanten´ttebane._

— _Ustedes no me obligaron — retomó el tema Naruto — Aun que la verdad la idea me vino primero por ustedes, pero no la hubiera llevado a cabo si no lo hubiera querido. Me siento, atrapado en esta casa mamá, las peleas constantes con Naruko, las discusiones de Minato y ella, los llantos de la bebe… miro como mis amigos se divierten viviendo juntos y yo… yo quería eso._

—_Y ahora que lo tienes ¿Eres feliz?_

— _Me gusta, si. Me estoy divirtiendo._

— _Cuando se es joven es importante divertirse, nunca se sabe cuando ya no tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo — Kushina sonrió amablemente a su hijo — así que me alegro. Es bueno saberlo._

— _Entonces ¿Ya no estás mal?_

— _Poco menos, aun te echare de menos. Ahora mi bobito termina de pintar mis dedos que no se pintaran solos dattebane._

— _No lo sé, tanta lagrima no me deja ver dattebayo._

_Porque a pesar de que la conversación fue tranquila y amable, ninguno de los dos habían podido evitar derramar lagrimas._

—Lo único que logré retener de todo lo que me dijiste es que te preocupa tu mamá, y creo que eso es normal, llega el momento en que nosotros dejamos de ser a los que cuidan y terminamos siendo nosotros los que nos preocupamos de mas por ellos. Pero creo que son adultos y saben lo que hacen, ¿no crees?

—Mi mamá dice que ella no está deprimida, que es cierto que se estresa pero que no está deprimida. A mí, mi papa me había dicho que lo que ella tenía era depresión post parto, y yo le había creído que era verdad porque bueno, realmente ella se miraba bastante abatida, pero si lo pienso realmente creo que lo que ella tiene es más bien estrés... como ella dice.

—¿Sabes lo que le quitaría un poco de estrés de encima?, un viaje al spa, yo te puedo conseguir que te den un descuento, ¿qué te parece? puedes darle eso a tu mamá para que se relaje y tu cuidas a la niña, de hecho, ¿qué tal si te la traes?

— ¿No crees que moleste?

— Para nada, a mi me encantaría tenerla aquí. De hecho, yo te ayudo a cuidarla ¿Qué tal?

— No lo sé…

— Seguro que a Hinata también le encantaría cuidarla — Tenten sonrió ligeramente al ver el cambio en la expresión del rubio.

— Esa es una buena idea, digo, ayudaría a mi mamá a relajarse dattebayo.

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Tu estas bien? — dijo de pronto Naruto sirviéndole el desayuno que ya había preparado y que él ya había comido.

—Claro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Solo me preguntaba si todo estaba bien con Sakura, no mas dattebayo.

— Pues sí, con Sakura todo genial, como siempre.

— Que bueno, ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke que hablaste con ella?

— Si, sin detalles. No quiero revelar nada que ponga en una mala posición a Sakura con él, ya cause muchos problemas.

— Y entonces ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

Así que Naruto se había dado cuenta, bueno ¿Cómo no? no era normal despertarse tan temprano, ni siquiera Neji lo hacía, y ya eran dos días.

La verdad no era como que ella tuviera un pesar muy grande, ni algo realmente la estuviera afectando directamente. Pero el enterarse de ciertas cosas la habían puesto a pesar bastante en la manera en la que juzgaba a las personas, y sobre todo, había despertado más su curiosidad.

— Pues, a decir verdad. Kiba habló conmigo el otro día.

— ¿Si? ¿Él habla?

— Si… Sobre lo que paso con Sasuke, y Kabuto.

Tenten observo atentamente a Naruto, esperando ver alguna reacción, pero solo al principio mostro sorpresa, dejando de tomar de su café y mirándola, pero enseguida terminó el trago y continuo normal.

— Es cierto, tenemos mucho diciéndote que luego te decimos dattebayo. ¿Y qué te dijo exactamente Kiba?

— Pues…

_Kiba se mudó el viernes, y la mudanza lo había terminado haciendo sentir más mal que bien. ¿No se suponía que ahora tenía esa tan deseada independencia? ¿No se alejaría del nido? ¿No tendrían que haber llorado su madre y hermana? ¿Qué tal unas palabras de aliento de su padre? Pero no, no hubo nada de aquello, más bien todo lo contrario. Su hermana le ayudó a hacer sus maletas, lo quería fuera del cuarto cuanto antes, su madre ni comida le había hecho, en cambio le llamó al taxi para que fuera por él –y el colmo es que ni pagó por él- Su padre, ni le dirigió la mirada, estaba muy ocupado con su novela de la tarde. Al final Akamaru era el único que había mostrado algún signo de importancia ante aquel ajetreo con las maletas, pero era un perro, y en cuanto le paso la primera perra en celo se olvido de él._

_Y así se fue Kiba de su casa, solo y abatido con un sentimiento de abandono. En esos momentos, Kiba se sentía huérfano._

_Bajó las maletas del taxi solo, y las llevó a la puerta de la casa solo. Y abrió la puerta de la casa… No… espera, ¡Si él no tenía llave de esa casa aun!_

— _¡Oigan! — gritó mientras tocaba el timbre — ¡¿Hay alguien?!_

_Parecía que estaba sola la casa, Sasuke y Naruto sabía muy bien que no estaban, Shikamaru y Tenten trabajaban y Neji estaba en una reunión con su tío. No había nadie. Todos se olvidaron de él. Nadie lo quería._

— _Mejor me como un gusanito — Murmuró para sí mismo._

_El taxi ya se había ido, y aun que no se hubiese ido, había faltado tanto al trabajo que no tenía dinero para otro taxi. Decidió dejar sus maletas en la puerta y sentarse como vagabundo hasta que alguien se apiadase de él._

— _Kiba ¿Qué haces aquí? —Temari estaba más que extrañada, había salido a la tienda por unos limones y cuando volvía se encontraba ahí a Kiba, con cara y pose de perro abandonado._

— _¡Temari! — vaya que parecía un can, alegre y moviendo el rabo por ver a su amo. Kiba dio un salto y abrazó a la chica. — Creí que moriría solo y triste._

— _¿Morirte de qué?— preguntaba mientras se apartaba y con dificultad abría paso entre las maletas del chico para abrir la puerta._

— _De sed, de hambre, ¡Un ataque animal!_

— _Lo más grande que podría comerte es la vecina de al lado. Anda pasa, yo dejo esto en la cocina y te ayudo._

—_¿Por qué llevas tantos limones? — indagó el chico perro al mirar aquella enorme bolsa de limones que cargaba Temari. Tomó una maleta, la más grande y entró a la casa._

— _Para hacer limonada._

— _¿Para todo el año? ¿Para toda la cuadra? ¿Para nuestros descendientes?_

—_Para una fiesta._

— _Anda ¿Y no invitas?_

—_Es para la fiesta de Shikamaru, ¿Recuerdas? Cumple diecinueve el sábado próximo._

— _¡Claro! El veintidós, ¿Por qué no me acordaba?_

—_Eres más despistado que Kankuro con una chica en traje de baño enfrente._

_Terminaron de meter las maletas y se sentaron en la sala a descansar un momento._

— _¿Y porque compras antes de tiempo los limones? _

— _Porque había oferta — se alzó de hombros restándole importancia — Tenten dijo que compráramos lo menos obvio, diré que quería limonada y así tenemos para rato._

— _¿Ya lo planearon todo?_

— _Tenten y Naruto lo van haciendo. Quieren que sea sorpresa. Pero yo conozco a Shikamaru, lo descubrirá._

— _Ino cumple un día después ¿A ella no le hacen nada?_

— _Queríamos que fuera doble, pero se ira de fin de semana con Sakura a una cabaña. Además, será pequeño, una reunión sencilla e Ino quiere las cosas espectaculares. La verdad yo no sé cómo podían celebrar sus cumpleaños juntos siendo que son tan distintos._

— _Ino es la princesa, y Shikamaru el bufón de la corte. — Reía Kiba._

— _Que comparación más tonta, Shikamaru jamás le haría de bufón ¿No ves que tiene que dar risa?_

— _No pues tienes razón. Oye ¿y porque no estás trabajando?_

— _No trabajo ni los viernes ni los domingos, ¿No recuerdas?_

— _Pues menos mal que te he encontrado aquí. Ya comenzaba a lamentar mi mala suerte._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _Ah, nada. Que es mi casa no me quieren, nadie me dijo que me iba a extrañar ni nada. _

— _Pobre cachorro abandonado — le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se levanto del sillón — ¿No quieres limonada?_

— _Pues sí. Tendré que llenar el vacío de mi familia con limones._

— _Pues si la vida te da limones… — comentó Temari saliendo de la sala a la cocina._

— _La golpeas con los limones, porque tú querías manzanas. — dijo medio en broma Kiba._

_Temari terminó de hacer limonada y ambos chicos miraron la televisión un rato._

— _¿Tenten a qué hora sale?_

— _A las ocho — respondió Temari sorprendiéndose de que interrumpiera el ambiente, miraban how i met your mother y no era común en el chico hablar cuando estaba esa serie — ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?_

— _No nada, es que… quería hablar con ella._

— _¿A, si? ¿Sobre qué?_

— _¿Sabías que Kabuto está en su salón? — dijo de pronto, se había dicho a si mismo que no diría que la había visto juntarse con él, pero tenía que tantear el terreno de alguna manera._

— _Afirmativo — asintió la chica prestando atención con más cuidado._

— _Pues… me preocupa que al no saber lo que paso entre nosotros y Kabuto, pues, que congenie con él o algo. _

_No quería delatarla, no, pero tenía que ver cuál sería la reacción de Temari si "hipotéticamente" Tenten se juntara con Kabuto. Así que aun que supiera que ya hablaba con Kabuto no lo diría, ya que para él Tenten no tenía la culpa ni hacia nada malo, ella no sabía nada._

— _No me lo había planteado, la verdad — Temari razonó aquello. Tenten era muy noble, y no juzgaba a nadie más que ella conociera una razón grave para hacerlo. Podría ser que le diera el beneficio de la duda a Kabuto o algo por el estilo, y él se terminara aprovechando de eso — ¿Vas a decirle lo que paso?_

— _Mira yo no sé todo, si, termine involucrado y si, odie a Kabuto por lo que me hizo, pero en si no se qué paso con Sasuke. Le diré lo que le paso a Akamaru, y todo a grandes rasgos._

— _Vale, pero yo no pregunte que le dirías. Pregunte ¿Enserio le dirás?_

— _No veo porque no. La verdad si terminara involucrándose con Kabuto por no saber no la culparía, de hecho, nos culparía a nosotros si es que ella también llega a salir lastimada, porque nosotros tenemos boca y no decirle que clase de persona es… está mal._

— _En eso tienes razón. Pero Tenten es curiosa, no se quedara satisfecha con los grandes rasgos._

— _Pues entonces que hable con Naruto o Sasuke y que le digan los detalles, que grandes rasgos es todo lo que puedo hacer._

_En eso quedo aquella conversación, después siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido y otras disparatases, hasta que a las ocho Tenten regresó. _

— _¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Temari como era usual, sirviéndole a la chica un vaso de limonada. Los tres se sentaron en la barra de la cocina mientras miraban a la recién llegada tomarse de un solo trago el vaso de limonada — mas, supongo._

— _Gracias, tenía mucha sed._

— _Me di cuenta._

— _Pues me fue bien. Hoy hizo mucho calor es todo, quiero bañarme. ¿Esos limones son para lo de Shikamaru?_

— _Así es — respondió Kiba — hubieras visto a Temari, parecía traficante de limones o algo._

— _¿Te estabas escondiendo los limones en ya sabes donde Temari? — dijo con ironía Tenten mientras se reía._

— _Si, y con esos te hice la limonada bonita — rió también Temari guiñándole el ojo._

— _Diablos — Tenten arrugo la nariz, ligeramente asqueada, pero ni modo, ella había comenzado con la broma. — Ya decía yo que tenía un sabor raro._

— _Tenten, recuerdas que te dije ayer sobre…_

— _¡Claro! Tú querías decirme algo ¿no? Mira, ahora me baño y cuando termine hablamos._

— _Pero es que… quería decírtelo antes de que los demás llegaran._

— _Yo iré a mi habitación._

_Temari salió de la cocina, sabía que aquel tema no era un secreto para ella, pero si Kiba había decidido en decirle sin comentarle a los demás, era porque quería hacerlo solo, y lo dejaría hacerlo._

— _¿Qué pasa? — indagó preocupada Tenten olvidándose de que se sentía acalorada._

— _Es sobre Kabuto — declaró Kiba haciendo una pausa dramática acercándose a Tenten — Se que, estas muy amigable con él._

_Tenten hizo una mueca que Kiba no supo distinguir si era de que estaba avergonzada o molesta. _

— _Si, sobre eso… — suspiró y miró directamente a su amigo — No me juzgues, es que, yo no sé lo que paso. Y no puedo realmente tomar un partido, no puedo estar con un equipo si no se dé que se trata el juego. Kabuto parece un chico amable y… no soy nadie para juzgarlo._

—_Yo entiendo Tenten, no te vengo a regañar. Me bombea suficientemente sangre en la cabeza para saber lo que me dices, Tú no eres de la clase de persona que odia sin razón, lo comprendo. Por eso quería decirte que fue lo que paso._

_Tenten abrió los ojos como platos ¿era cierto? ¿Al fin el misterio se resolvería?_

— _¿Enserio? ¿No es broma?_

— _Claro que no es broma. _

— _Entonces anda, cuéntame, adelante._

_Parecía ridículo, pero había esperado demasiado para enterarse de aquello, llevaban con aquel misterio desde que regresó y le parecía raro que nadie nunca le hubiera comentado nada cuando estaba en suna, cierto era que casi no tenía contacto, pero al menos Hinata… pero no, nadie, y eso era lo que le llamaba la atención, lo que se le hacía sumamente extraño y sospechoso. ¡Y al fin lo sabría! Esperaba no decepcionarse. Aun que si había hecho sufrir a sus amigos, lo mismo no le gustaba lo que iba a escuchar._

—_Todo comenzó cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, la verdad, muchos de nosotros nunca nos dimos cuenta del cambio de actitud de Sasuke, pero Naruto, Ino y Sakura si lo notaron, se dieron cuenta que al parecer, estaba más frio y molesto de lo normal, y esta condición iba empeorando poco a poco, hasta que al final todos nos dimos cuenta… o más bien, él hizo que nos diéramos cuenta._

Era un viernes, íbamos saliendo de clases y todos decidimos que teníamos que ir a pasear un rato, porque bueno, habíamos salido temprano, muy temprano. Estábamos en el parque, ese que está cerca del instituto ¿recuerdas? Aquel que tenía los juegos de colores azul y verde, y donde había un arenero rojo y un árbol enorme en el medio donde nos sentábamos a contar nuestras cosas. Ahí estábamos todos, tomando jugo de la máquina expendedora y riéndonos de todo cuanto decíamos.

Naruto prácticamente había arrastrado a Sasuke al lugar, quería que se relacionara mas con nosotros, como antes lo hacía, así que Sasuke también estaba ahí, de pie pero recargado sobre el árbol, lo recuerdo porque yo estaba sentado a su lado y realmente me molestaba que estuviera en esa posición. A decir verdad me encontraba presionándolo para que se sentara, le decía que lo hiciera porque no me sentía cómodo sintiendo su enorme presencia a mi lado. Chouji comía estrepitosamente frente a mí, y yo me quejaba de él también, Naruto hacía como normalmente hacía sus intentos de llamar la atención de Sakura junto con Lee, y hacían bastante escándalo, Shikamaru se quejaba con su típica expresión de siempre, Ino y Hinata hablaban en voz baja a lo lejos. En fin, parecía una tarde completamente normal, lo que no sabíamos era que por cada vez que hablábamos, por cada vez que Naruto le hacia una pregunta a Sasuke, por cada vez que yo le decía que se sentase y no lo hacía, y por cada vez que Chouji masticaba… algo dentro de Sasuke palpitaba. Hasta que por fin explotó.

— _¡Ya déjenme en paz! — Gritó a todo pulmón Sasuke de pronto, todos lo miraron a él pero yo en cambio miré a Naruto, parecía completamente perplejo, estaba frente a Sasuke con la mano estirada, después nos confesó que le había hablado para decirle algo y Sasuke empujo su mano lejos. _

_Sasuke había gritado tan fuerte que los niños que estaban en el parque y sus padres se nos quedaron mirando, eran niños pequeños, le restaron importancia rápido, pero los padres seguían mirando._

— _Sasuke — Naruto como es su costumbre dijo el nombre de Sasuke e intento alcanzar su hombro pero este se hizo para un lado sin decir nada, miraba el suelo como si el pasto fuese repugnante. _

— _Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa? — También Sakura se preocupó, y se puso de pie para llegar a él._

— _No te importa — le dijo sin siquiera mirarla, luego observo a Naruto y repitió con un odio que no te imaginas — ¡A nadie! — Y llegó el discurso sin sentido, que ninguno logro comprender — Solo déjenme en paz de una maldita vez, ¿Por qué me obligan a venir aquí? — miró a Naruto — ¿¡Para que pueda notar lo infeliz que soy al escucharlos hablar!? ¿Por qué tienen que venir a presumirme sus vidas felices? Sus viajes estúpidos de vacaciones, sus perfectas familias ¿Se quieren burlar de mí? _

— _Pero Sasuke-kun…_

— _¡Ojala que las vidas de todos se volvieran tan miserables como la mía! ¡Muéranse!_

_Juro que de ser una película de terror hubiera caído un trueno en ese momento, Naruto y Sakura tenían cara de espanto, y como no, la expresión de Sasuke era tan espeluznante que puedo asegurarte que casi se le miraban los ojos rojos. Pero no tronó, no hubo trueno ni rayos ni relámpagos… pero eso sí, comenzó a llover. ¿Olvide mencionar que estaba nublado? Pues sí, estaba nublado, y justo comenzó a llover. _

_Sasuke nos fulminó con la mirada a todos y cada uno de nosotros que incómodos, al menos yo, no sabíamos que decir. Y el Uchiha se echó a correr lejos de todos. Yo la verdad me comencé a sentir bastante molesto y ofendido, me acababa de desear que me muriera, pero bueno, tampoco tuve tiempo de pensar mucho, el árbol en aquellas épocas se estaba deshojando y nos estábamos comenzando a mojar, teníamos que salir de ahí._

— _¡Sasuke! — Naruto parecía estar a punto de correr, pero Shikamaru se levantó y alcanzó a detenerlo. Y los truenos comenzaron a caer, recuerdo haberle dado mi chaqueta a Hinata, hacia frio, y comenzó a tronar, el ambiente perfecto para un drama ahora que lo pienso._

— _Naruto, tenemos que cubrirnos._

— _Tengo que ir Shikamaru, es mi mejor amigo ´ttebayo._

—_Naruto, déjalo que se calme — sugirió — Es mejor que piense en lo que dijo y que se tranquilice… en ese momento hablaras con él._

— _Anda, no estamos mojando — dijo ahora Sakura a la que mire bastante alarmada._

_Entonces todos nos fuimos de ahí a nuestras casas. Aquella fue la última vez que hablamos con Sasuke durante un tiempo, y no porque no lo deseáramos, pero él simplemente no lo quería. No volvió a buscarnos por meses. Ese, fue el momento donde todo comenzó._

* * *

><p>En el siguiente continua la aportación de Kiba, ademas de la introduccion de un personaje que sera importante *w* y otras cosas y desiciones.<p>

gracias por leer y comentar!

beesoos


	32. Como todo inició Parte 2

_Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, he tenido demasiadas razones para no poder publicar D: entre ellas que la tarea la tengo hasta el cuello, y que mi computadora fue formateada y no sabia si tenia back up del capitulo, que ya lo tenia escrito. Por suerte estaba en una memoria yeey_

_ahora si, la segunda parte de lo que sucedio con Sasuke. espero que les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Como todo inició Parte 2<strong>

Aquel domingo Ino y Sakura habían quedado en encontrarse en el café que estaba al lado de la floristería de la madre de Ino, pero al final la madre de Ino salió y la chica tuvo que quedarse a cuidar del negocio, y la salida de las dos chicas acabó por arruinarse. Por lo que ahí se encontraba ahora, sentada en la silla alta del mostrador observando entrar ocasionalmente a algún marido desesperado que se había olvidado de su aniversario, o un novio enamorado que no podía esperar más para obsequiarle algo a su chica. Incluso algún niño que quería sorprender a su madre, y regalarle un ramo de flores con su propio dinero.

La verdad era que a Ino le encantaba ayudar a su madre con la florería. Cuando era pequeña pasaba el tiempo observando a aquellas personas entrar o quedarse en la entrada dudando, incluso a aquellas que pasaban de largo como si no miraran y las que miraban las flores desde fuera, para Ino mirar a todas aquellas personas era una enorme diversión. Disfrutaba imaginándose sus vidas, y el motivo de sus acciones, si un hombre observaba las flores desde fuera, comenzaba a divagar que este chico tenía un amor imposible, al que a pesar de que le gustaría regalarle flores era imposible ya que, como en los cuentos de hadas, una malvada bruja no los dejaba estar juntos y por lo tanto aquellas flores nunca llegarían a su destino. Eventualmente a medida que Ino iba creciendo, las historias se volvían más realistas, desde el anciano que le compraba a aquella mujer que siempre amó pero nunca tuvo el coraje de decirlo, y ahora que la encontraba deseaba regalarle algo, hasta el niño que quería darle a su trabajadora madre que lo criaba solo un regalo. Las historias poco a poco se comenzaron a volver más y más realistas, hasta ser sumamente detalladas. Esa era la diversión de Ino, y en verdad lo disfrutaba.

Ahora le ponía detalle a todo, y había notado que aquella vieja tienda de antigüedades que siempre había estado frente a la florería, se encontraba siempre cerrada. Ino se preguntó más de una vez el motivo de que aquel lugar estuviera cerrado, hasta que simplemente no le importó y comenzó a hacer comparaciones que a pesar de que ella consideraba sumamente interesantes, tal vez no lo eran tanto.

Había creado una metáfora con la tienda de antigüedades, comparándola con la florería. Ella miraba la florería y la tienda abandonada como los dos lados de una moneda, como el inicio y el fin, negro y blanco, el yin y el yang. La florería, siempre tan llena de vida, era como el comienzo, a partir de la felicidad que proporcionaban las flores comenzaban muchas cosas. Y la tienda de antigüedades, sucia y abandonada, llenándose de telarañas era el fin, donde todas las cosas que las personas ya no querían dejaban, era un camino sin salida, donde las cosas llegaban para no irse, simplemente para ir envejeciendo poco a poco mientras el polvo las consumía. Eran como la vida, y la muerte.

Y así como se ponía a pensar en todas esas cosas, Ino notaba con mucho interés –incluso con mas que con el que observa a las demás personas- a la gente que en lugar de mirar su bellísima florería, observaba aquella vieja y fea tienda. Los observaba con detenimiento ya que notaba una especie de patrón, era como si todas y cada una de las personas adoptaran una posición que hacían pensar a Ino, que estaban deprimidos. Y a partir de eso, para Ino, cualquier persona que se detuviera a mirar la tienda e ignorara la florería, era una persona deprimida.

Aquello era un poco absurdo, ya que una florería no siempre significa vida, de hecho, las flores también se encuentran en el paso final de la muerte, pero a Ino le gustaba mirarlo así. Así como le gustaba imaginarse puras historias que aun que realistas, eran en su mayoría felices. Porque Ino lo que más quería era ser feliz, disfrutar, vivir al máximo y si era necesario, tomar riesgos, Ino quería ser la reina, la protagonista.

No quería ser como aquel pobre hombre, que dándole la espalda a la florería miraba las viejas pero hermosas muñecas de porcelana en el escaparate de la tienda de antigüedades, con aquella pose que Ino conocía muy bien, los hombros caídos y manos en los bolsillos, y esa postura de pies… estaba claro que aquel hombre de vestimenta formal y cabello brillante estaba deprimido. Deprimido y bien vestido, y había que admitir que también musculoso, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su espalda.

Aquel hombre, de al menos unos treinta años hizo ademan de girar, e Ino para que no la encontrara mirando se giró a la revista de arreglos florales que tenía enfrente, quería escoger alguno para darle este año a Shikamaru, ya que ellos dos tenían una tradición, ella le daba un ramo de flores, y él le preparaba aquellas deliciosas galletas que a pesar de que nadie lo sabía, él sabía cómo hacer.

La campanilla de la puerta indicó que entró un cliente, exaltándola cuando estaba a punto de darle vuelta a la pagina.

— Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo…? ¡Kakashi-sensei!

— Hola, Ino.

Ya era mucha casualidad encontrarse a Kakashi-sensei ahí, pero además resultaba que aquel hombre abatido era él. Ahí estaba, en la entrada de la florería, caminando tranquilamente hacia el mostrador, con esa ropa elegante y su cabello gris de lado.

— ¡Que gusto verlo! Pero ¿Qué le trae por aquí? Pensé que se había ido a Suna a vivir.

— Y así fue, pero volví comenzando el verano.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo había mirado antes por aquí? — Ino estaba realmente sorprendida, pero alegre, kakashi era uno de sus maestros de primero de instituto favoritos, realmente lo extrañó cuando se fue por aquel trabajo de su mujer en Suna.

— He estado ocupado con la mudanza y otras cosas… — respondió sencillamente sonriendo de lado.

— Vaya, usted sigue igual de…

Ino quería decir "De guapo" porque si, había que admitir que kakashi era guapo, era un hombre muy bien cuidado y… y guapo. A Ino le gustaba un poco Kakashi cuando era su maestro, siempre se había dicho que era admiración, pero ella sabía que en realidad si le gustaba. Era de esos amores platónicos que ocasionalmente tenía, aun que este en particular le gustaba por ser prohibido.

— ¿Igual de viejo? — Bromeó Kakashi.

— No, no. La verdad usted se mira bastante bien.

— Por favor Ino, ya no estamos en el instituto, somos adultos ambos. Háblame de tú.

— Esta bien kakashi-sen…

— No, no, no. Nada de sensei — interrumpió el maestro sonriente — Solo kakashi ¿Es que no podemos ser amigos?

Era extraño, pero interesante. Uno cuando está en el instituto a veces ni se plantea que el maestro que te da clases tiene una vida fuera de la escuela, de hecho, Ino tenía la idea hasta quinto de primaria de que los maestros eran como maquinas que todos los días a las 7 de la mañana despertaban en la oficina y llegaban al salón a impartir clases, y que se iban cuando sus turnos terminaban. Pero ahora había crecido, y aun que aun era extraño considerar a un maestro tu amigo, podía intentarlo, porque era… interesante.

— Eso creo… Kakashi — se sonrojó apenada, se sentía demasiado cercana llamándole solo por su nombre — -san…

— Bueno, ya es un avance. Luego llegaremos solo al Kakashi. Así que ¿Me miro bien? Eso es bueno, supongo.

— Claro si usted… Eres bastante guapo, mas de una en el salón lo decía.

Había querido decir "Yo" lo decía, pero no quería sonar tan… Bueno, como fuese que sonase, ella no quería sonar así. Pero Kakashi era listo, se había dado cuenta de aquello y sonrió, sin agregar nada mas, no quería poner más incomoda de lo que ya parecía estar a su ex alumna.

— Ya están todos en la universidad — comentó cambiando de tema el sensei — ¿Sabes que paso con los demás?

— ¡Claro! Nos vemos seguido. A pesar de que todos estamos en distintos salones.

— Así que todos están estudiando — kakashi sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso, la verdad él mismo había dudado de unos cuantos al momento de conocerlos, como con Naruto, siempre recordara como el primer dia lo castigo con tarea, y Shikamaru, que le dijo que no lograría pasar ni tercer semestre de instituto.

— Si, todos. Sasuke-kun está estudiando administración, Naruto y Shikamaru sistemas…

— ¿Se metieron ambos a sistemas? — exclamó kakashi realmente asombrado — ¿Naruto logró entrar?

— Lo sé, comprendo su sorpresa. Nosotros también nos sorprendimos, pero el chico estudió duro y la verdad se lo merece. Le esta yendo bien hasta ahora.

— Vaya con Naruto, recuerdo cuando gritaba en medio del salón diciendo que quería meterse a la política y ser gobernador de Konoha o algo así… sistemas — se repitió como no creyéndoselo. Ino sonrió divertida — ¿Y los demás?

— Pues, Sakura y Temari están en psicología, aun que Sakura es por el momento porque quiere ser doctora, de hecho ahora mismo se le presentó una muy buena oportunidad pero necesita pensar bien en aceptarla…

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Es en una academia lejana, muy buena, pero lejos, y tendría que irse ahí. Supongo que le teme a abandonar su casa, los amigos. Pero yo le he dicho que si es su sueño debe hacerlo, yo la voy a extrañar mucho pero… Bueno, sería muy egoísta si la detuviera en lo que más quiere ¿No cree?

— Tienes mucha razón, además Sakura es muy capaz, seguro que le ira de maravilla. Lo digo porque a veces usamos a la gente que nos rodea como escusas para no hacer algo, pero de lo que en verdad tenemos miedo es a nosotros mismos, a no dar el ancho y no poder con eso.

— Me parece que sí, que es eso… Pero ella es muy lista, ahora está algo confusa pero seguro que decide hacerlo. Además no es como que no la volveré a ver aun están las vacaciones y… — Ino notó que había bajado la mirada, y apurada miró a kakashi, él la miraba con aquellos ojos, Ino sabía que la comprendía — Bueno, uno que si logro meterse a medicina fue Neji

— ¿Neji medico?

— Aparentemente quiere salvar vidas, para que… bueno, es que, lo que sucedió con sus padres…

— Tranquila comprendo, los maestros normalmente estudiábamos los casos especiales, como Naruto y sus padres divorciados, o Temari con el asunto de sus padres y su tutor… Estamos enterados de todo eso de modo que podamos estar al tanto de cómo van, hacemos incluso reportes. Aun que bueno eso es solo en niveles de educación básica, ya en la superior no hay ese cuidado.

— ¿Enseña usted también en educación superior kakashi-sensei? Digo… kakashi-san.

— En Suna fui maestro de universidad, con los alumnos en casi lo mismo, muchos pensarían que cuando entran a esta etapa las personas maduran pero no tiene nada que ver, lo hay de todo. Y pues el sistema que se usa es diferente. Pero anda, antes de que te aburra con mis cosas dime mas de tus compañeros, aun que no lo creas me gusta escuchar como han seguido mis alumnos después de que salen del instituto.

— No, tranquilo si no me aburre. Pues esto... ¡Oh! Tenten ¿se entero que se mudo a Suna en tercer semestre?

— No estaba enterado.

— Pues sí, se mudó y regresó ahora ¡Esta muy cambiada! Parece señorita y todo, muy linda ella… está estudiando derecho, no sabemos lo que le ha dado pero ahora va por el derecho ¿Qué le parece?

— Tenten siempre fue muy tenaz y observadora, lo mismo hace de una excelente abogada, aun que la verdad es que todos podemos ser lo que nos propongamos siempre y cuando le pongamos ganas. ¿Tú que estas estudiando Ino?

— Nutriología, apenas estoy en primer semestre, claro, pero estoy tomando dos materias extras de segundo semestre para adelantar clases y salir antes. Es que me gusta tanto que no puedo esperar para trabajar.

— Que bueno escuchar que tengas tanto entusiasmo — kakashi miró su reloj de mano.

—¿Lo estoy aburriendo? — indagó lamentándose Ino, la verdad ella se la estaba pasando bien hablando con kakashi, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a mirar a su ex maestro como persona.

— No es eso, es que… Tengo que encontrarme con mi abogado en una hora para tramitar unos papeles. Por eso me miro tan elegante — agregó — normalmente no me visto así, yo creo que por eso me has visto guapo hoy.

— No es solo eso, créame. Y ¿Qué papeles son los que tramitara?

Ino no se esperaba que al momento de preguntar aquella simple, inocente y sencilla pregunta, estaba cruzando una línea, pequeña y delgada, casi sin importancia, pero que sería crucial para que aquella cosita que tenía preparada el destino para ella, se cumpliera.

. . .

— _Así que, simplemente gritó y no les volvió a hablar… ¿Ustedes no lo buscaron ni nada? — indagó Tenten tomando un sorbo de la limonada que tenía en las manos._

— _Pues no es que no quisiéramos, fue más como que… pues fue en la última semana de clases antes de vacaciones de invierno, él nos evitó el resto de la semana y al final salimos de clases. No sé qué sucedió exactamente durante las vacaciones, solo lo que Naruto nos llegó a comentar, decía que Sasuke se comportaba muy agresivo con él cuando quería hablarle, un día llegó con un golpe que… bueno, el punto es que yo sentía que ese chico lastimaba a mi amigo y el muy cabeza hueca seguía detrás de él. Pero como no, si Sasuke es el mejor amigo del rubio y no podía dejarlo así._

_Cuando regresamos al instituto fue cuando nos enteramos exactamente de que estaba sucediendo. Me parece que fue la segunda o tercera semana de clases, esas primeras semanas habían sido sumamente estresantes con Sasuke con aquella actitud y Naruto y Sakura con la suya, simplemente irritables y tristes y llenos de amargura… no sé, nos sentíamos pesados en el aspecto emocional, porque mirábamos como nuestros amigos se sentían y a pesar de que no podíamos estar como de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, o más bien nosotros no nos sentíamos de la misma manera, aun así sentíamos pena por ellos. Porque pensábamos que si Sasuke los trataba así no valía la pena luchar por su amistad, pero Naruto seguía repitiendo._

— _Sasuke no está normal dattebayo, yo lo sé, no puede comportarse así solo porque si, ¿No entienden? Aquí algo malo está sucediendo._

_Y un día de esa semana lo vimos hablar con Orochimaru, con demasiada confianza, y lo comprendimos. Ya habíamos mirado alguna que otra vez a los chicos que se involucraban con Orochimaru, tenían actitudes irregulares y normalmente les cambiaba su personalidad, se comportaban diferentes. Se decía que tenía un grupo de estudio, o algo así, que ayudaba a los alumnos también con cosas psicológicas y los hacía mejorar. Pero nosotros no miramos una mejora en Sasuke, y fue cuando varios de nosotros también nos comenzamos a preocupar._

_Más que por Sasuke, por el hecho de que si Orochimaru estaba en algo ilegal o algo que pudiera afectarnos, terminaríamos involucrados, o… quien sabe, pero de cierta manera algunos temíamos que pudiera llegar a conocidos o incluso a nosotros mismos._

_El problema de no saber qué estaba pasando realmente, era eso mismo, el desconocimiento de lo que pasaba nos daba miedo, porque normalmente tenemos miedo de lo que no conocemos, solo podemos hacer conjeturas y a veces no son las más acertadas. Te lo digo porque la verdad, yo incluso llegue a pensar que Orochimaru traficaba magia negra o algo por el estilo ¿te imaginas? Vaya mi mente. _

_Una semana después de que nos enteramos que Sasuke se involucraba con Orochimaru, nos llegó una carta anónima. Me parece que fue en el día de san Valentín, le llegó a Naruto y todos nos burlábamos, hacíamos bromas, de que podía ser la fea de primero o…. bueno, cosas así. El punto es que cuando la abrió casi se le cae de las manos. Y salió corriendo del salón tirando la carta. Shikamaru fue el que la leyó. _

— _Naruto-kun, esta no es una carta de amor ni mucho menos, así que por favor desilusiónate aquí mismo. Esta carta ha sido realizada con el propósito de informarte un asunto muy importante, algo que no te afecta directamente pero me parece a mí que te concierne, pon mucha atención porque solo te mandare esta carta, ya no obtendrás más ayuda de mi parte. Orochimaru él…_

_Él creaba drogas. En un laboratorio. Según él las llamaba eran medicinas naturales, eso es lo que Sasuke le dijo a Naruto._

— _Deja de decir mentiras Naruto, no me vengas a reclamar por cosas de las que no tienes ni puta idea. Orochimaru es una buena persona, me está ayudando con mis problemas ¿No ves que ya no me siento mal como antes? Si en verdad fueras mi amigo estarías contento por mí, pero ya veo que no. Solo tengo a Orochimaru, es la única persona que me apoya._

_Naruto jura que sonó como un maldito robot, y que parecía apenas mirarlo, por lo que realmente se asustó. Si en verdad eran drogas experimentales como decía la carta, entonces quien sabe que mierda se estaría metiendo Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando todos decidimos ayudar, claro, primero Naruto tuvo que ir a hablar con nosotros, porque no estábamos tan involucrados. Pero lo ayudamos, porque es nuestro amigo, y no lo íbamos a dejar solo. Además tener un maestro que hace esas cosas… simplemente no podía ser._

_Fuimos a hablar con el director. Pero sin pruebas solo podíamos hacer nada. Hablamos con varios maestros, Asuma, Kurenai, con todos los sensei que pudimos. Incluso metimos denuncias, con la ayuda de nuestros padres. Pero nada, nada de nada. El hombre salió limpio en todo, no importó cuanto revisaron su casa, sus propiedades, no había nada. Y al final lo único que eso logró fue dejarnos mal a nosotros, a nuestros maestros y a nuestros padres. _

_Ya parecía no se podría hacer nada, muchos ya estábamos cansados de parecer locos hablando de incoherencias, la carta anónima no servía de nada porque no sabíamos quien la había mandado y… en fin, estábamos desilusionados con el mundo adulto ¿Cómo se podía dejar que algo tan importante pasara de largo? Era sencillamente injusto._

_Hasta que un día Naruto llegó rebosando felicidad como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho. Al parecer la tarde anterior se había encontrado con Itachi, y al contarle del problema el uchiha decidió que ayudaría, no podía dejar a su hermano solo. Naruto hizo que nos reuniéramos con él para crear un plan, pero al final solo Shikamaru y el hermano de Sasuke fueron los que lo crearon, pero necesitábamos más gente. _

_Terminamos involucrando a gran parte de la escuela en aquel asunto. Tanto que algunas de las comadrejas de Orochimaru se enteraron y ellos mismos comenzaron a idear un plan. _

_¿Quieres saber cuál era el plan? Pues terminó siendo bastante elaborado, creamos un mapa con posiciones y todo, pero el punto final era llevar a Sasuke al gimnasio de la escuela donde Naruto lo esperaría para hablar con él, así no tenía escape, y no tendría más remedio que escucharlo._

— _¿Y lo lograron? — preguntó Tenten, un poco sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando ¿drogas? ¿Sasuke se drogó?_

— _Si, al final a pesar de las trampas de Kabuto y compañía logramos llevar a Sasuke al gimnasio, no sé qué paso ahí exactamente pero al final terminaron el uchiha y Naruto en el hospital de tantos golpes recibidos, se dieron duro. Pero fuese lo que fuera que hicieron ahí, Sasuke recapacitó. Pero esa parte de la historia ya es más feliz, yo lo que te quiero contar exactamente es él porque pienso que Kabuto es una mala persona… y es porque él y compañía casi asesinan a Akamaru…_

. . .

— Así que te dijo que agarraron a patadas a su perrito ´ttebayo — Naruto lo decía con pena suspirando — Muchas cosas pasaron, y aun que la verdad en si Kabuto no golpeó a nadie, si estuvo involucrado, él era el que lideraba al grupo de Orochimaru.

— Yo la verdad no puedo terminar de creer que el Kabuto de mi salón, sea ese Kabuto del que me hablan. Nunca lo imagine, se mira tan amable, y… es extraño.

— Supongo que lo será, pero Kabuto es lo que es dattebayo, no te conviene involucrarte con él, parece muy sano y bueno, pero el chico tiene lo suyo. Aun tiene trato con Orochimaru, vaya que si, lo llegue a ver en una ocasión hace poco. Yo se que está en tu salón Tenten, pero procura no tratarlo más que lo necesario dattebayo. Podrías terminar en algún aprieto, dattebayo.

Y en fin, ahora Tenten sabia quien era Kabuto en sí, ese chico que emboscó a Kiba cuando intentaba advertirle a Naruto que iban para allá, que lo agarro entre cinco personas y mientras esos cinco golpeaban a Kiba y a su perro, Kabuto simplemente se quedo ahí, mirando. Akamaru estuvo a punto morir por aquel suceso, Chouji tuvo sus problemas también. Fue aquel un jaleo enorme, y a pesar de que nadie le huía a contarlo, era difícil revivirlo, de eso se dio cuenta Tenten, que a pesar de que Kiba estaba dispuesto a hablarle de aquello, decirle como lastimaron a Akamaru le había dolido tanto, como si estuviera mirando que lo volvían a hacer.

— _Muchos terminamos en el hospital, fue tanto el jaleo que sucedió que a algunos los suspendieron o expulsaron, claro, del otro salón ya que como sugirió Shikamaru nosotros no iniciamos ninguna pelea. Yo fui uno de los que suspendieron por un tiempo, porque regrese el golpe al ver que Akamaru estaba en peligro._

— _No puedo creer que te suspendieran ¡Si estabas tratando de defender a tu mascota! Y a ti mismo._

— _Causamos un alboroto, te digo, la escuela procede de la manera que sus políticas le dictan o algo así entendí. Al final Orochimaru fue despedido de la escuela, creo que nos guarda rencor por eso, y por el tiempo que lo hicimos pasar en la cárcel, porque cuando Sasuke estuvo en sus cinco sentidos declaro en su contra. Pero no sirvió de nada porque el hombre tiene contactos y terminó libre poco tiempo después. _

— _Por esas injusticias me decidí por el derecho, porque quería evitarlas, porque… mucha gente mala se sale con la suya por pasar un poco de dinero bajo la mesa. Y por ese mismo entusiasmo que me invito a unirme a mi carrera, no dejare que Kabuto se salga con la suya._

— _¿Qué es lo que harás? — Algo en la mirada de Tenten alarmó a Kiba, esperaba que su amiga no hiciera nada muy estúpido._

— _Ya veré después, ahora necesito procesar todo lo que me dijiste… y ¡hay tanta informacion que falta!_

— Sabes — habló Naruto sonriendo a la mesa, sin mirar a Tenten — La verdad que puede llamarse a aquella la "época oscura" pero a pesar de todo, después de aquello, todos aprendimos muchas cosas. Muchos de nosotros somos lo que somos por aquello, y… todo salió bien, aun que Orochimaru no recibió su merecido, al menos nosotros estamos bien… yo creo que eso es lo que cuenta dattebayo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste que Sasuke reaccionara? — indagó Tenten dejando su plato de comida vacio de lado — Es que… si estaba drogado, yo la verdad no sé como podrías lidiar con alguien así. Hacerlo que reaccione.

— A base de golpes dattebayo...

_En el momento en que Sasuke llegó al gimnació se miraba sumamente molesto conmigo._

— _¿A que estás jugando? ¡Imbesil! — masculló entre dientes._

— _Si no quieres hablar conmigo por las buenas, lo harás por las malas dattebayo._

_Sasuke me miró en silencio por un momento, la verdad yo creo que lo que hacía era intentar enfocar la vista, ¿sabes que casi se queda ciego por algo que Orochimaru le dio? Después de tratamientos pudo recuperar la vista casi completa, pero ahora necesita lentes para leer o usar la computadora. Yo creo que lo que intentaba en ese momento era mirarme, no creo que estuviera seguro de quien era exactamente, solo sabía que estaba molesto conmigo. Y cuando le preguntas ahora, dice que no recuerda exactamente como llego al gimnasio._

— _Aquí me tienes, dime lo que me tengas que decir y luego déjame en paz de una maldita vez._

— _No, ¡No te voy a dejar en paz! Eres mi amigo y no te das cuenta de que te estás haciendo daño, estas dañando a todo el mundo Sasuke, así que no te dejare en paz. No hasta que recupere a mi amigo dattebayo._

— _Como me molesta que seas tan escandaloso, Ya madura y date cuenta que no todo se va solucionar solo porque tenas esperanza o convicción. A veces la vida te da golpes fuertes, tantos que no te puedes levantar ¡Y no hay nadie para apoyarte! Porque en esta vida llegamos solos, y nos vamos solos. La única persona confiable para ti, serás tu mismo. ¡No te necesito! ¿Entiendes? ¡No necesito a nadie! A nadie que quiera venir y a reclamarme las decisiones que he tomado, que me diga que tengo que entrar en razón ¡Si estoy perfectamente! No hay nada que razonar, yo sé que estoy bien ¡¿No comprendes?! Al fin estoy bien, desde que estoy con Orochimaru no siento más dolor, no tengo que llorar, soy fuerte, y nadie va a venir a decirme que esto que siento está mal. ¡Nadie!_

— _Te equivocas Sasuke. Ya no eres tú, ese que está hablando no eres tú. Es la droga hablando._

— _¡No es droga! Es medicina, y funciona. Ahora soy mejor ¡Mucho mejor que todos ustedes! Soy perfecto, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin nada, pienso y actuó más rápido que antes, y lo mejor de todo es que he dejado esos mundanos sentimientos, que son los únicos que te limitan y te hacen débil. Orochimaru ha mejorado mi potencial, ahora, soy una mejor versión de mi mismo. Y tienes que entender, que esta nueva versión, no te necesita ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos. Lo que Orochimaru me ofrece es mejor de lo que cualquiera de ustedes, peleles, podrán ofrecerme jamás. _

— _Si eso que dices es la perfección, prefiero ser un tonto imperfecto por el resto de mi vida dattebayo. Yo prefiero mis mundanos, como los llamas, sentimientos a ser un robot que no siente, que no sabe lo que es en verdad vivir. No quiero ser alguien — en este momento comencé a alzar la voz, porque el coraje que sentía ya no podía retenerlo — ¡Que no puede ni ver a la persona que tiene enfrente de lo drogado que esta! Que no puede ver quien lo quiere ayudar y quien lo quiere perjudicar, prefiero ser un tonto ¡Vaya que si!_

— _Da igual cuanto te esfuerces, no consigues nada al decirme eso. Para mí ya no significan nada, he cortado los lazos, ni tu ni la perra lame botas de Sakura, nadie. Solo me importo a mí mismo, solo me tengo a mi mismo._

— _No, te equivocas. No importa cuánto intentes alejarme, también me tienes a mi dattebayo. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, porque eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y sé que Sakura-chan también estará ahí para ti, porque ella te ama dattebayo._

— _¡¿Amor?! No significa nada, ¡Sakura es y siempre será una maldita molestia! Una pulga insignificante que lo único que me causa es una endemoniada comezón muy molesta. ¡Una perra en busca de atención!_

_No pude contenerme más, lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. No pude soportar más que hablara así de Sakura, que en ese momento… sus sentimientos eran tan puros, ¿Cómo podía dejar que hablara así de los sentimientos de una chica? ¿Qué no valía nada? eso era lo que me dijo, y no, no pude soportarlo más. Por eso lo golpee._

— _¡Despierta ya! Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, porque sé que luego te arrepentirás de insultar a Sakura-chan._

— _¡Nunca me retractare de nada!_

_En efecto, se arrepintió de haber hablado así. Pero lo hizo en silencio, porque tampoco se retracto de nada. Menos mal que Sakura-chan nunca supo de aquello, porque le habría dolido mucho._

— _¡Estoy por acá! Mírame a los ojos ¿No puedes, verdad? ¿Quieres que sea así siempre? ¿Estar tan drogado que no sabes ni lo que dices? ¿Qué otra cosa te controle? ¡Que me mires a los ojos te digo! Aun que estés casi ciego ¡Mírame!_

— _¡Ya déjame en paz! No necesito ni tu ayuda ni tus sermones._

— _¡Claro que si los necesitas! Escúchame ¡Necesitas una lección! Y si no logras entenderla con palabras ¡Entonces lo harás con puños dattebayo!_

_Tenten, puedo jurarte que estaba tan mal, que los primeros golpes que me dio eran… vagos, no tenía fuerza, se decía ser fuerte pero… pero no, sus golpes no tenían ni motivación, yo creo que en el fondo Sasuke quería que lo ayudáramos, quería pedir ayuda pero no sabía cómo. Pero luego de un golpe directo al estomago que le provoco vomito, pareció volver en sí mismo, golpeaba con mas certeza, nos dimos unos buenos trancazos, y le dije unas cuantas cosas más. Sasuke dice que no lo recuerda, pero yo recuerdo muy bien que mientras peleábamos y hablamos, él estaba llorando. _

— Me dijo Kiba que despertaron en el hospital ¿Es cierto? — Naruto asintió con media sonrisa — No puedo creer que algo que comenzó con… bueno… es que… realmente es extraño, como algo que al principio parecía tan insignificante después termino siendo tan grave.

— Pues al principio parecía insignificante porque no sabíamos que se estaba drogando, pero siempre tuvo su gravedad dattebayo. Todo fue muy feo, los chicos de Orochimaru se propasaron, de haber sabido que terminaríamos tan mal, jamás hubiera involucrado a nadie, Chouji adelgazo bastante del estrés, de hecho de ahí aprovechó para tomar figura a hacer ejercicio, lo cual tampoco le parece tan mal pero al principio si nos preocupamos porque estaba perdiendo mucho peso muy rápido. Unas vitaminas lo solucionaron. Neji… Neji estuvo muy grave, me parece que lo apuñalaron, pensamos que casi no sobrevivía y… bueno… la verdad todo ese problema duro muchos meses, se habla fácil pero fue bastante tiempo el que duró… y apenas habían pasado seis meses desde que te fuiste.

— Ahora que lo sé, me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para ayudar.

— Lo único que habría pasado es que también saldrías lastimada dattebayo. Pero te digo, ya paso, y todo terminó bien. Si es una etapa dura, porque todos sufrimos, antes y después, pero al final todo salió bien y ya nos miras.

— Yo no sé como Sasuke pudo comenzar a tomar aquellas cosas… no sé, no me parece propio de él, ni ahora ni antes.

— Depresión — dijo una tercera voz entrando a la cocina — Habían muchos problemas en mi casa, y se me hizo muy fácil recurrir a… bueno, no sé que estaría pensando, creo que lo hice para llamar la atención, para que al verme mal se preocuparan por mi… me decía a mi mismo que lo hacía porque quería ser mejor que Itachi, porque quería ser perfecto, el hijo que nunca defraudara a nadie. Resulta que cree ese problema en vano porque Itachi no había hecho más que cometer un error que mi padre había agravado, y aun que culpe a Itachi por hacer llorar a mi madre, yo la hice llorar a un mas. En el hospital… cuando la vi llorar, fue cuando verdaderamente me di cuenta de que todo lo que Naruto me había dicho era verdad.

Tenten se levantó de la silla y abrazo a Sasuke que pareció sorprendido.

— Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, porque si no, no seriamos tan amigos ahora. Ven Naruto dame un abrazo también que me he puesto emocional.

Así que eso había pasado Kabuto era el malo porque había liderado al grupo de Orochimaru, que casi asesinaban a Neji, que habían hecho que Chouji se descompensara, que casi matan a Akamaru, que mandaron al hospital a varios por heridas tanto leves como graves. Pero a Tenten le llamaba la atención una cosa que dijo Kabuto hacia unas semanas, cuando quiso sacar el tema de Sasuke de nuevo _"Ya te dije, hubieron algunos problemas, y termine involucrado… no pude hacer nada, y mal interpretaron todo lo que paso… es que, ellos creen que lo saben todo de Orochimaru y de mi, pero no saben nada. Orochimaru es más peligroso de lo que creen, y yo hice menos de lo que ellos piensan." _Kabuto era muy reacio a hablar del tema, porque pensaba que primero Tenten tenía que hablar con sus amigos. Pero ahora que sabia la verdad de lo que paso ¿le creería a las palabras de Kabuto? ¿había sido todo un mal entendido? Por como sonaba no le parecía, Kabuto si que parecía alguien retorcido y tramposo.

. . .

Era de tarde, y Sakura había decidido pasar el domingo en su casa. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y usaría ese día para concentrarse en sí misma.

Pero el teléfono tenía otros planes para ella. Sonó en su cómoda, justo en el momento en que se había quedado en una pose perfecta sobre su cama.

— Si es urgente volverá a llamar — dijo para sí misma cerrando los ojos.

El teléfono dejo de sonar.

Ahora que había paz, era momento de pensar. Había muchas cosas sucediendo a su alrededor, se daba cuenta, algo pasaba, el ambiente había cambiado bastante. O seria que ella había cambiado. No lo sabía exactamente, pero las cosas se sentían distintas y había una frase de todas las que le dijeron el viernes que siempre traía en la mente, _"Creo que la relación con Sasuke-kun te ha cambiado para mal"_ algo así había dicho Hinata, y podía ser que tuviera razón.

Desde que estaba con Sasuke se había vuelto, como sus amigas decía, celosa, posesiva, rencorosa, casi como loca. Pero ¿Cómo no ser celosa? Cuando se tiene a un Uchiha como pareja, hay que cuidarlo, dios, es que Sasuke era tan guapo, y además es rico, es bien partido, y ella claro, no solo lo ama, sino que también sabe cuidar lo que tiene y él es un chico que vale la pena tener. ¿Cómo no ser posesiva con un chico como Sasuke Uchiha? Que las chicas se babean cuando pasan, y desearían tener un pedacito de lo que Sakura disfruta, que incluso matarían por un retazo de su camisa para olerlo por las noches. Sasuke era el chico soñado, y Sakura tenía la suerte de tenerlo a su lado. Pero no solo era eso, es que ella era… Sakura, pecho plano, pelo chicle… una chica como cualquier otra que no tenía nada de especial, no era como Hinata, tan bella y elegante, ni de familia rica, o al menos como Temari con un apellido de prestigio, o como Tenten que… bueno, a Tenten no tenia realmente nada para envidiarle, si a caso estaba más proporcionada que ella, y era cierto que su cabello era muy largo y sedoso y… tenia buen cuerpo si… pero no importaba quien fuera, a Sakura le parecía que todas las demás chicas eran más bellas que ella, eran más inteligentes que ella, y sentía que esas chicas al ver lo poca cosa que ella era, pensaban que era sumamente fácil quitarle a Sasuke-kun.

Ella siempre prensó que estaba protegiendo lo que era suyo, pero como le había dicho Ino el día anterior, no poseemos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos. No es justo el haber proclamado a Sasuke como suyo. Pero lo había hecho, y en el afán de proteger lo "suyo" se había perdido a sí misma en aquella relación.

Ahora sentía que necesitaba cambiar, ser como ella era antes, porque recordaba como era antes, y claro que no era así. Pero ¿Cómo volver? Esa era la pregunta del millón. No, de hecho era una pregunta muy sencilla, si se había perdido a sí misma en esa relación entonces…

Sasuke necesitaba su espacio, también ella, ahora mismo al no decirle que le sucedía seguramente lo estaba lastimando, desde el viernes no recibía sus llamadas y las hacía cada vez mas continuamente. Seguro que estaba preocupado por ella, no era normal que lo evitara tanto tiempo. Pero ella seguía sin contestar, porque a pesar de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía miedo, de que al hacerlo…

Pero no era tan sencillo como parecía, no, porque a pesar de que hiciera… eso, en realidad lo seguiría mirando, porque frecuentan el mismo grupo de amigos ¿ella se quedaría sin amigos? Por supuesto que no, no podía hacer eso… entonces ¿Qué hacia? ¿Cuál era la medida que?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y esta vez abrió los ojos y lo tomó de la cómoda, era el tono de Ino, no había necesidad de mirar, así que tomó el teléfono.

— _¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no contestas mujer?_

— Lo siento, estaba dormida.

— _Oh ¿te desperté? Lo siento. Mejor vuelve a dormir._

— No seas ridícula, ya me despertaste mejor habla. — era mentira eso de que estaba dormida, pero no tenía ganas de decirle que estaba pensando, porque ni ella misma había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

— _Te apuesto que no adivinas a quien me encontré hoy en la florería._

— ¿A quién?

— _Anda adivina._

— Hay no se… ¿A tu acosador?

— _No, dios me salve, no._

— A… — Sakura se talló un ojo pensando y bostezo — ¿Ian somerhalder?

— _Ya quisiera, pero no ¡Fue a kakashi-sensei!_

— ¿A kakashi-sensei?

— _Si, eso dije ¿no se escucha o qué? Bueno, al parecer regreso de Suna porque se está divorciando._

— ¿Y te lo dijo él?

— _Si, llegó y hablamos un poco de todos y luego el me comento, ¿Qué te parece?_

— Pues no sé, pobre ¿No? Y sus hijos, creo que tenía un niño pequeño ¿no?

— _Uno de cuatro y otro de ocho, pobrecillos. La verdad kakashi-san se miraba muy abatido, pero Sakura ¡Que sigue igual! A ese hombre no le pasan los años._

— ¿Kakashi-san?

— _Es que él se sentía incomodo si le hablaba de usted, dijo que podíamos ser amigos._

— Ino…

— _¿Qué?_

— Tienes novio…

— _¿¡De que me estás hablando!? Yo no soy de esas personas, además, apenas tramitara los papeles, no los ha firmado todavía, aun es casado y…_

— Yo solo digo, que tengas cuidado ¿está bien? Sai es un buen chico, no lo vayas a lastimar.

— _¡Sakura por dios! Tú me conoces._

— Por eso mismo, por si acaso, para decir te lo dije.

— _Te encanta decir te lo dije…. Sakura ¿ya decidiste que hacer con la oferta del tal Tobi?_

— Mira, no me acordaba…

La verdad era que aquella oferta que le había llegado el lunes de esa semana parecía también haber llegado en el momento más y menos oportuno. Este chico, Tobi, de quien ya sospechaba su verdadera identidad, había aparecido con una de esas oportunidades de tómalo o déjalo, únicas en la vida.

"_Vengo con una propuesta que estoy casi seguro no podrás rechazar"_

_Sakura miró confusa por un momento la pantalla, no comprendía, al parecer aquella persona era pariente de Sasuke, aun que claro de eso no tenía pruebas, solo su palabra. Y no hay que confiar siempre lo que un extraño te diga. _

_Se miraba que seguía escribiendo, así que esperó a que terminara. Pero cuando leyó casi no lo pudo creer. Tenía que ser mentira._

"_Soy uno de los miembros más respetados que hay en la administración en la academia de medicina de Amanogawa, me imagino que la conoce usted…" Por supuesto que Sakura la conocía, cualquiera que deseara ser medico en este país conocía cual era aquella academia, era no más ni menos que la mejor academia de todo el país, a la que solo muy pocos afortunados talentosos podían acceder. Tan estrictos eran en su método de selección que Neji Hyuuga, con sus contactos y renombre familiar, no fue aceptado. ¿En verdad este hombre pertenecería a la administración de ese lugar? Sakura no recordaba que Sasuke le hablara de ningún familiar suyo con un puesto parecido "Tal vez este familiarizada con los cursos de nivelación para estudiantes especiales que hay en nuestra academia, de no ser así le explicare, son tres cursos de cuatro meses donde se prepara a los alumnos con una educación estricta y rigurosa, especializada para las carreras que se imparten en nuestra academia. Muy pocos son los que logran ingresar a este programa, y hace varias semanas se han cerrado las inscripciones al mismo. Desgraciadamente dos de nuestros alumnos han decidido demitir, por distintas razones, y han quedado puestos disponibles. El curso comienza en dos semanas, y al estar ya tan cercanos a la fecha nos es imposible cancelar esos dos puestos, ya que habitaciones ya habían sido preparadas y bueno, en fin, todos los preparativos estaban listos. Así que estamos en la búsqueda de dos personas interesadas. Hay muchísimos candidatos de donde escoger, así que será difícil la selección… pero si se tiene a algún conocido en el área administrativa, no es tan difícil acceder"_

_¿Qué le estaba diciendo ese hombre? ¿Era enserio todo lo que le decía? Claramente le estaba proponiendo ayudarla a entrar a aquel curso ¡Por supuesto que había escuchado de él! Era un curso creado para todos aquellos que no fueron capaces de entrar iniciando el semestre, un curso bastante riguroso que preparaba a un grupo de 30 alumnos máximo para tomar las pesadas clases de la academia de Amanogawa. Este era un nuevo programa implementado apenas hacia un año, el cual había resultado muy exitoso, y ella misma había querido aplicar, pero desgraciadamente no fue electa. Así que, el que ahora se le presentara esta oportunidad, así de pronto, parecía casi irreal. Sakura no podía creer que realmente aquel tipo quisiera ayudarla._

"_Usted apenas me conoce ¿Qué podría ganar de todo esto?"_

"_Ayudar a mi escuela" respondió rápidamente "Y a la querida novia de mi adorado sobrino Sasuke-kun" No, Sakura no estaba segura de creérselo todo. "Bien, me parece que habrá dudas ¿cierto? Mira, solo hay una manera para poder entrar a este curso, y es registrando tus datos en una sección especial en la página de la academia, a esta sección solo se logra entrar con dos claves especificas, una para cada alumno. Una de esas claves la tiene un compañero, y la otra la tengo yo. Puedo darte las indicaciones de donde encontrar la pagina y darte la clave, si de esta manera podrás creer en la veracidad del asunto. Pero solo lo hare si me prometes que no ingresaras ningún dato en la pagina, hasta que estés segura de que deseas entrar al programa, ya que si llenaras formulario podrías causarme problemas ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Bien, definitivamente aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a probar que no estaba jugando, que aquello era verdad… Sakura no podía más que estar sumamente sorprendida. Asombrada, emocionada. No sabía exactamente como se sentía, pero sí que se sentía ansiosa. ¿Ahora qué hacia? Dejaba a toda su familia y amigos de lado, ya que estudiar en esa academia iba a consumir todo su tiempo, además que tendría que mudarse a un pueblo lejano. O se quedaba ahí, dejando su sueño de lado, la mejor oportunidad que jamás lograría obtener, y aplicar el próximo año en la universidad de Konoha. Pero quedándose con sus amigos, y su familia. ¿Qué hacia?_

—Ino me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego — y sin decir más colgó el teléfono.

Ahora sabia que hacer, era la respuesta a todo. Tenten lo había hecho y había funcionado bien. Era cierto que huir de tus problemas no era siempre lo mejor, pero para ella podía funcionar, tener un nuevo ambiente, preocuparse por otras cosas, por ella misma y sus estudios, seguir su sueño. Todo era la escusa perfecta, no solo para ayudarse a sí misma a cambiar para ser una mejor persona, sino para… hacer lo que sabía que tenía que hacer para lograrlo. Sakura estaba dispuesta, tenía que dejar a Sasuke.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número que había ensayado marcar tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria, y esperó a que la otra persona atendiera.

— _¿Bueno? _

— Acepto. — dijo decidida — Estoy segura de irme.

— _Sakura-chan… ¿Estas completamente segura?_

— Por supuesto, Obito.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuantos de ustedes leen porque les gusta como escribo?<em>

_¿Cuantos porque les gusta la historia?_

_¿Cuantos porque a pesar de que soy malisima escribiendo quieren saber que tonterias pongo que hacen ahora los personajes?_

_Bueno estas preguntas son mas que nada porque estoy intentando escribir una historia de un fandom que no creo que sea muy frecuente, y queria saber si alguno la leeria ya que la publicase. Es de Scooby Doo... pero bueno era todo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no me gusta poner POV y esas cosas, asi que espero que se entienda de que estoy hablando. si hay mucho jaleo para entenderle me avisan y le pongo alguna seña o algo _

_gracias por leer!_


	33. Sorpresa

_Bueno, luego de un tiempo regresé y adivinen ¡Estoy de vacaciones!_

_a ver si puedo escribir un poco mas que antes (ahora estoy trabjando asi que eso consume mi tiempo, pero no tengo tareas lo que me da mas tiempo en las tardes) Y buueeno, al final entre unas cosas y otras junte varios pedasitos de escritos que tenia hasta ahora y cree este capitulo._

_Aquí llega el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, y el inicio del cumpleaños de Ino que traera una consecuencia inetresante._

_Esta es la primera parte, no lo puse todo junto para poder actualizar mas rapido el siguiente capitulo, y ademas, porque se me hizo mucho. No queria ser molestia. _

_Espero les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

Desde Konoha a las montañas nevadas en Kumo se hace de viaje casi un día entero, y a pesar de que la cabaña en la que Sakura e Ino se hospedarían era de los padres de la rubia, ambas habían decidido que para aprovechar mas el fin de semana en la nieve, se irían desde el viernes en autobús, mientras que los padres de Ino llegarían hasta el siguiente día en la noche, para poder festejarle a su hija su cumpleaños el domingo.

Ahora es sábado, y ambas viajeras ya tenían casi veinte horas de viaje, estando en aquel autobús, que a pesar de no ser nada barato, tenia asientos muy incómodos, capases de lastimarte el cuello de tal modo, que terminas pareciéndote a cuasimodo en cuanto termina el paseo. Habían salido en la tarde de Konoha, y después de cenar pasaron toda la noche durmiendo, o intentando hacerlo, en aquel estrecho lugar. Probablemente había sido el peor viaje de todas sus vidas, incluso peor que viajar en el carro del padre de Naruto hasta el parque acuático.

Pero valía la pena. Eso era lo que ambas se repetían mentalmente.

— Sakura, ya llegamos — avisó Ino. Sakura estaba _descansando los ojos_ casi a punto de caer en otra siesta, cuando su amiga la despertó. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, observando como primer vistazo una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa de su amiga. — Esto es hermoso, no cambia nada.

— Bueno chicas, fue un gusto conocerlas, espero que sigamos en contacto. — Habló uno de los pasajeros, un joven de apariencia parecida a la de Gaara, pelirrojo y pálido, pero con ojos dulces de color miel. Esta persona era la una que había hecho que el viaje de las chicas, el cual consideraban una tortura, fuese más agradable, mientras contaba historias de la nieve y anécdotas divertidas de situaciones que le habían sucedido en el lugar al que ellas llegaban.

— El gusto fue nuestro — le sonrió Ino.

Sakura se estiró, y levantó de su asiento dispuesta a tomar su maleta de los compartimientos que se ubicaban arriba de los sillones, como si aquello fuese un avión. Y cuando terminó ambas chicas salieron del lugar, sintiendo sus pies adoloridos y adormecidos.

La nieve al pisarla se hundía, cediendo ante su peso, logrando llegar hasta las pantorrillas de las chicas, que a pesar de llevar botas para la nieve, aun podían sentir la nieve ahí, fría.

Sakura se volvió a estirar, intentando con ímpetu relajar sus acalambradas extremidades, pero no eran todos los dolores que el viaje le había causado, además de eso le dolía la espalda a horrores, y a penas y sentía los pies, de los cuales los dedos no estaba completamente segura de que siguieran existiendo. Habían tenido durante el viaje alguna que otra parada, principalmente para ir al baño o comprar algún bocadillo, pero al caer la noche ya no hubo más paradas, y esta era la primera vez desde entonces que tenía la oportunidad de relajarse un poco. Tenía que admitirlo, estirarse se sentía bastante bien. Lo había hecho tan plácidamente, y había disfrutado tanto de cada momento en que su cuerpo lentamente se fue desentumeciendo, que incluso cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar por aquella sensación, olvidándose por completo de lo que tenía a Ino pasmada en su lugar, con la boca abierta y un brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Abre los ojos Sakura! Esto es precioso.

Tan solo en el momento en que su amiga la saco de su concentración, fue cuando logro reaccionar e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Aquello era bellísimo, posiblemente uno de los paisajes más hermosos que la de cabello rosado jamás había visto en su corta vida. La montaña parecía estar lejos, al menos a pie la distancia lucia extensa, pero al mirarla hacia arriba uno notaba que no estaba tan lejos ¡Además era inmensa! ¿En verdad esquiarían en aquel lugar? Ella apenas sabía hacerlo. Fijo se rompía algún hueso. Alrededor parecía encontrarse mucha gente, irradiando un ambiente agradable y divertido. Niños tirándose proyectiles de nieve en una incesante guerra, jóvenes enseñándoles a sus novias o futuras novias a esquiar, de la manera más dulce, ancianos a lo lejos, cubiertos de ropa calentita hasta la nariz, tomando chocolate caliente en aquella linda y hogareña cafetería. Era como estar en navidad, todo paz y tranquilidad, y principalmente mucho amor.

Ambas chicas suspiraron, aquel ambiente las había deprimido un poco, todo era demasiado alegre para dos chicas que habían tenido ya algunas semanas difíciles.

Aquella semana entera ninguna de las dos había tenido una charla concreta con sus novios, Sakura le decía a Ino que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas, por lo que era mejor mantener la distancia con Sasuke, e Ino utilizaba a su amiga como escusa para mantenerse un poco alejada de Sai. Se sentían mal, al ignorarlos, no prestarles atención, pero ambas se encontraban en un estado de ánimos que ni siquiera podían detenerse a pensar en que tal vez les estarían haciendo daño a sus chicos. Aquella semana era una de esas, en las que por algún motivo, tal vez hormonal o solamente anímico, todas las energías se iban de tu cuerpo, y terminabas sintiéndote apático a cualquier cosa en tu alrededor. Uno de esos días en los que no tienes ganas de hablar con nadie de nada, ni ver a nadie, o salir de casa. Era una de esas semanas, en las que no se sentían ellas mismas.

Y ahora que se habían forzado a salir para divertirse un poco, dejar de lamentarse por su mala suerte y decididas a vivir la vida, aquel ambiente amoroso y familiar de alguna manera las hacía sentir nostálgicas, y tristes de nuevo.

— Vamos, las cabañas están pasando el hotel, tenemos que ir a recepción por la llave. — comentó Ino comenzando a caminar con sus maletas rosas en la mano.

— ¿Recepción? Creí que habías dicho que la cabaña eran de tus padres — dijo sakura siguiéndola enseguida.

— Y lo es. Pero las dejamos con una agencia que se encarga de mantenerla en buen estado, ya sabes, limpiarla cada tanto tiempo y eso. Aun que eso es solo en ausencia del dueño, cuando llegamos solo limpian hasta que nos vamos. Y tampoco hay servicio a habitación y…

— Ya, así que es solo una agencia de limpieza.

— Pues sí.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia las cabañas con dificultad gracias a la profundidad de la nieve, pero eventualmente caminar se hizo más fácil, hasta que no fue tan difícil. No parecía haber nevado hace poco, y el área recreativa tenia la medida justa de nieve, para permitirles caminar y no morir ahogadas en el intento.

. . .

El sábado era un día especial, era el cumpleaños número 19 de Shikamaru, y sus amigos habían pasado toda la semana planificando una fiesta sorpresa. Todo se había hecho en sumo secreto, Naruto y Tenten eran los organizadores, ella planificaba todo paso por paso y él se encargaba de realizarlo lo mejor posible. Tenten, mientras Naruto se encargaba de comprar todo lo necesario, se llevaba a Shikamaru a pasear. Cosa que mantuvo al chico tan ocupado mentalmente que jamás se le paso por la idea de que el resto de sus amigos estaba planeando aquello.

El sábado no fue distinto a los otros días de la semana o al menos no fue tan distinto, si que era diferente, era el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y no actuarían como si no lo fuera, pero intentarían mantenerlo lo más sencillo posible, como si no fuera tan importante. Desde muy temprano, Tenten se levantó, y preparó el desayuno para todos.

— _Es comida tradicional — dijo la chica al ver que todos se habían despertado por el olor y habían terminado con ella en la cocina — Estos rollitos de pescado se bañan en aquella salsa de tomate. Hay arroz, salchi pulpo, y…_

— _¿Por qué hay tanta comida? — Indagó Sasuke sentándose a la mesa._

— _Por el cumpleaños de Shika — Tenten sonrió abiertamente — Felicidades._

— _Gracias, todo se mira delicioso._

— _Para la comida yo te hare tu favorita — dijo Temari sonriendo._

— _Mnh… te quedo bueno el pescado, y la salsa de tomate le da un buen toque — comentó Sasuke que había decidido no esperar al resto que le daba abrazos a Shikamaru y comenzó a comer._

— _A ti te encantan los tomates — comento con ironía Naruto._

Después del desayuno Tenten llevó junto con Neji y Lee al Nara a hacer deporte, cosa que no era muy apetecible para el chico pero al estar ocupado jugando con Lee que no lo dejaba respirar, no le dejo pensar en nada más. Después regresaron a bañarse, y sutilmente Hinata, Shino y Kiba invitaron a Tenten y Shikamaru al cine, con la escusa de que el Inuzuka no quería quedarse con la parejita.

Así pues terminaron en la plaza del cine, mientras que el resto adornaba la casa, preparaba la comida, compraba el pastel, y en fin, dejaba todo listo para la fiesta.

— Nunca pensé que realmente fuéramos a hacerlo — comentó Temari — la verdad esperaba que alguien lo echara a perder.

— Que poca fe tienes en mi dattebayo.

— Chouji y Karin terminan la comida en un rato — comentó Neji — Iré por ellos.

— ¿Y los bocadillos? — preguntó Naruto.

— Lee ya fue por Ayame, parece que además de los bocadillos hizo un pastel.

— ¿Qué tal las sodas?

Los tres voltearon a ver a Sasuke y Suigetsu que se encontraban comiendo botana. Los dos se quedaron con las sabritas en la boca cuando se sintieron observados.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Suigetsu con la boca llena de comida.

— ¿Qué paso con los refrescos? — indagó Temari.

— ¿No hay agua de sabor en el frízer? — inquirió Sasuke.

— ¡Era lo único que tenían que hacer Teme!

— Tranquilo dobe — ambos chicos comenzaron a reír — Están en el carro, queríamos verte explotar.

— Lo hubieras dejado un ratito mas ¡Ya se estaba poniendo rojo! — agregó Suigetsu.

— Ahora las bajamos.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina mientras Naruto se calmaba, porque estuvo a un pelo de darle un golpe a su amigo.

— Listo, el patio está bien decoradito — Konan entró a la cocina, seguida de Yahiko.

— Lo deje precioso — rió el chico.

— ¿Deje? ¡Si no hiciste nada! — exclamó su novia.

— Te di apoyo moral, debe contar para algo.

— Pues no cuenta.

— Ya a ver, no se peleen ´ttebayo.

— Tranquilo Naruto, estamos jugando — Yahiko se alejó un poco como si el rubio apestara.

— Creo que estas un poquito estresado — comentó Neji.

— No, estoy bien. — Naruto comenzó a moverse, sacando una jarra y llenándola de agua para enseguida echarle un polvo para hacer agua de sabor tamarindo — Falta otra ¿Alguien puede sacar otra jarra?

Todos se le quedaron mirando, como baria el agua nerviosamente y tiraba agua en la mesa.

— A ver pequeño — dijo tranquilamente Temari tomándole el brazo que sostenía la cuchara con la que revolvía y logrando que la soltara — ve a recostarte un poco, ya todo está bien ¿No ves? Ya está listo, falta que traigan unas cosas pero es todo.

— Es cierto Naruto, descansa — dijo Neji quien en ese momento recibió un mensaje.

— Nosotros nos encargamos — asintió Yahiko.

— ¿Nosotros? — murmuró Konan, no se creía que su novio fuese a ayudar para nada.

El rubio los miro a todos y cada uno y luego suspiró, Temari soltó su mano.

— Nosotros nos encargamos. — sonrió la chica.

— Esta bien, dattebayo.

— Iré a ayudar a Chouji y Karin.

— ¿¡Que paso!? — Se exaltó el rubio.

— Nada… solo necesitan un carro para traer las cosas… — Sasuke y Suigetsu entraron en ese momento, cargados cada uno con una hielera.  
>— Uchiha ¿Puedo agarrar tu carro?<p>

— Claro — inmediatamente Neji comenzó a caminar y Sasuke le lanzó las llaves, atrapándolas el Hyuuga en el aire.

— Gracias.

— Cuidado con la pintura.

Naruto entonces se fue a la sala, y se recostó, quiso descansar los ojos un rato pero eran tantos los nervios que tenia que se quedo dormido. La verdad es que no le gustaba organizar fiestas, le gustaba hacerlas, poner dinero, comprar cosas, pero todo así bien desorganizado, él no era para hacer esta clase de reuniones en las que podría algo salir mal. En las fiestas que él hacia había alcohol y botana, nada más, nada menos, pero esta era una reunión, con comida, botana, frituras, bebidas, incluso alcohol pero en menos cantidades. Y realmente no le gustaba tener tanto que hacer.

Así que se quedó dormido, al menos una hora, hasta que el timbre lo despertó.

— ¿Alguien puede atender? — escuchó que Temari gritó a lo lejos.

— ¡Voy!

Entonces se levantó y él mismo abrió la puerta.

— ¡Que onda Naruto! ¿Ya están Konan y Yahiko aquí?

— Deidara, Nagato y Sasori — el rubio se miró sorprendido — Si, ya llegaron, creo que están en la parte de atrás.

— Con permiso — pasó Sasori entrando y comenzando a mirar el lugar.

— Que bien se están aquí — comento divertido Nagato. — quien los viera.

— Miren atrás ¡Hay piscina! — exclamó Deidara.

Ambos chicos pasaron, quedándose en la entrada los dos rubios.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — indagó Naruto, mirando como Deidara sostenía una caja mediana entre sus brazos.

— Un juguetito ¿Dónde lo dejo?

— Deidara… ¿Qué es?

— No es nada malo, enserio hum ¡Lo prometo!

— Solo dime que es.

— ¡¿Por qué no confías en mi hum?!

— ¡Porque ya tienes antecedentes dattebayo!

— Hola Naruto — saludó Yuki por detrás de Deidara, el chico se giró para ver quien hablaba y miró hacia abajo.

— Hola, soy Deidara el dios de los dioses de las fiestas ¿Y tú eres?

— Alguien no interesado — sonrió la chica. — Hola Naru.

— Bien Naruto te dejo con tu noviecita.

— ¡Pobre de ti que eso explote dattebayo! — gritó Naruto cuando el chico salió corriendo hacia el patio.

— Vaya. En verdad espero que eso no explote.

— Si, bueno se va a saber. Pero ¡Anda pasa! ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

— Sip, los albums de VAMPS. ¿Era todo no?

— Muchas gracias, pasa al fondo, Gaara y Matsuri llegaron temprano.

— Oh, bien.

La chica no lucia tan entusiasta pero igual se dirigió al fondo.

— Vamos, te acompaño, creo que ya no falta nadie dattebayo.

. . .

Aquel día estaba resultando bastante bien para Shikamaru, era su cumpleaños, y hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo todas sus expectativas. Todo el día Tenten había estado con él, y eso es lo que lo tenía contento.

Él sabía muy bien que le gustaba Tenten, lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo porque terminaría… quien sabe como terminaría, seguro vuelto loco, las mujeres son bastante problemáticas y aun que Tenten era bastante más tranquila que chicas como Ino o Sakura aun así era mujer y las mujeres eran problemas.

Eso se decía a sí mismo el Nara, cada vez que se encontraba mirando de soslayo o pensando en ella, pero no había caso, lo sabía, y realmente no importaba que fuera una problemática, no, nada de eso importaba.

— Shikamaru-kun — Hinata fue la que interrumpió sus cavilaciones — ¿Te regalaron algo hoy?

— Mis padres — dijo el chico haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar aquello que sus progenitores le dieron la noche anterior — Me dieron dinero y una caja con cosas que según ellos voy a necesitar.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Indagó Kiba mientras tomaba ruidosamente del vaso de soda que tenía entre las manos.

— Deja de tomar de mi refresco. — Murmuró molesto Shino.

— No quiero.

— Pues al menos toma como la gente, pareces cerdo. — Kiba como respuesta le mostró la comida que se había echado a la boca — Muy maduro.

— Pues — Shikamaru desvió la mirada al suelo, y respondió tan rápido la pregunta de Kiba que nadie logro entender ni una sola palabra.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — exclamaron a la par Kiba y Tenten.

— Cepillo de dientes, un libro de cocina y… — de nuevo, aquello ultimo lo volvió a decir sumamente rápido, todos lo miraban atentamente a los labios, como si al leerlos pudiesen entender qué diablos quería decir el chico.

— Sigo sin poder entender lo ultimo — dijo Shino seriamente.

Shikamaru inhaló aire y lo soltó de pronto.

— Cepillo de dientes, un libro de cocina y una caja de condones.

Hinata y Tenten se sonrojaron un poco, Shino solo sonrió con sorna.

— Eso…

— Ya se, ya sé, no necesitas decirlo Kiba, es penoso — suspiró el Nara.

— No, iba a decir que es bastante útil. Pero no para ti, no, que de aquí a que los uses seguro ya habrán caducado.

— O le habrán salido hongos. — agregó Shino.

— Cuidado lo mismo tu mamá ya quiere nietos y le hizo agujeritos — comentó Tenten.

Todos reían, se reían de él, y a Shikamaru no le gustaba para nada. Sabía que si lo decía terminaría avergonzado, por eso había estado deseando que nadie preguntara.

Tenten entre risas, miró el reloj.

— Ya es hora de comer, recuerda que Temari dijo que te haría tu comida favorita.

Él no quería moverse de ahí, se había quedado muy cómodo, pero Tenten sonreía de aquella forma que…

— Esta bien, vamos.

. . .

— ¿Todo listo? Tenten me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Ya vienen para acá. — Temari terminó de guardar un paquete de palomitas sobrante y busco a Naruto con la mirada.

— ¡No! — Gritó el rubio entrando a la cocina — la chica que cantara feliz cumpleaños no vendrá, se enfermó de la garganta.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Pues…

— Oye Naru ¿Dónde pongo los discos que me pediste? — Yuki se quedo mirando a Temari y al aludido que la observaban ambos con una sonrisa algo extraña.

— Yuki ¿Aun tocas canciones para los niños del refugio? — indagó el rubio.

— No, pero estoy en una banda… ¿Por?

— Perfecto, ven… Necesito de ti dattebayo.

— Naruto — exclamó Temari antes de que ambos salieran — Konan canta muy bien.

Al chico alzó el pulgar y salió de ahí.

Karin y Chouji entraron con bandejas de comida y luego de dejarlas saludaron a Temari.

— ¿Y Neji?

— Esta afuera con una llamada — dijo Chouji — parece preocupado.

— Vamos por el resto — le dijo Karin a Chouji y ambos salieron.

— Temari — Neji entró apurado mientras colgaba el celular — el pastel se va a retrasar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Shikamaru ya viene!

— Lo sé, pero… parece que entendieron la orden mal y no es lo que pedimos, lo tendrán en una hora.

— ¿Y no tienen entrega a domicilio?

— Parece que no. Pero no te preocupes, ya mande a alguien a que lo esperara.

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?

— Pues una boca mas ¿No hay problema?

— No, para nada, si alcanza — comentó Chouji entrando. — Y si no que se llene con bocadillos jaja.

Un celular sonó y Temari recogió su teléfono.

— Es Tenten, están por llegar — avisó Temari. — vamos a fuera.

Karin y Chouji dejaron el último par de bandejas en la mesa y siguieron a Temari al patio, mientras que Neji cerraba la puerta de la cocina para que no miraran en cuanto entraran todo aquello y enseguida se les unió.

. . .

Cuando Shikamaru entró a la casa, sintió algo extraño, había un olor a comida interesante. Intentó meterse a la cocina, pero la puerta corrediza que siempre dejaban abierta estaba cerrada.

— Que raro, creo que…

— ¿Escuchan eso?— se apresuro a decir Kiba, comenzando a caminar hacia el patio, Tenten fingiendo demencia, miró extrañada a Kiba y junto con Hinata avanzaron. Al final Shino y Shikamaru los siguieron más tranquilos.

Fue un poco extraño, jamás se lo esperó pero presentía algo raro, y cuando salieron y vio a todos sus amigos sonrientes comprendió.

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron todos, incluyendo a Tenten y a los demás.

— ¿Una fiesta?

— Felicidades Shikamaru — gritó Konan por el micrófono que habían instalado en el patio, miró a Yuki y asintió, indicándole que comenzara a tocar. La chica estaba sentada con una guitarra eléctrica en las piernas, aquello iba a ser una canción de cumpleaños bastante interesante.

Y si, efectivamente lo fue, no era rock, para nada, pero tenía un sonido fuerte, y Konan supo aprovecharlo, cantando a todo pulmón y siguiendo la tonada de la canción.

— Feliz cumpleaños — dijo Tenten acercándose a Shikamaru y abrazándolo.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — indago el chico regresándole el abrazo, sin soltarla.

— Yo y Naruto — la chica se alejó y dejo que el rubio se acercara — Mas él que yo.

— Jeje, tuvimos mucha ayuda dattebayo.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlo, algunos con abrazos cálidos, otros como Juugo o Sasuke con un apretón de manos y media sonrisa, cada quien lo felicitó a su manera.

Pero aquello no era el final de la fiesta, y tampoco el final del viaje. Aun quedaban algunas sorpresas por descubrir, para algunos de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso fue todo, lo se nada emocionante. Pero miren, chouji esta aqui, karin está aqui, Yuki sacó una guitarra de quien sabe donde para tocar y bueno, la reunión comienza. Se pondra interesante, solo espero que lo que sea que trajo deidara no haga daño <em>

_¿Que piensan que trae?_

_Pues eso y muchas gracias por sus reviews, aun no he tenído tiempo para responderlos, ahora lo hago, quede libro hoy mismo y decidi pasar el tiempo transcribiendo este capitulo a computadora._

_gracias por comentar!_


	34. Sorpresa II

Aqui estoy yo :D deseandoles feliz año nuevo! sip, si no fuese año nuevo no me apuro como me apure para pasar mis apuntes del capitulo y escribirlos a computadora xD

asi que este es mi regalo. espero les guste el capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa II<strong>

Sakura e Ino habían disfrutado de la cabaña durante la tarde, como el refrigerador estaba abastecido solo necesitaron preparar la comida, y optaron por algo especial para cuando hace frio, una deliciosa y enorme taza de chocolate caliente con pequeños bombones que se derritieron lentamente con el calor, y pan, el cual prepararon ellas mismas y metieron al horno. Se tomaron la primera taza de chocolate mientras el pan se horneaba, y cuando este salió humeante y esponjoso, se tomaron la segunda taza, llenándose por completo. Todo eso mientras se bañaban en el jacuzzi de la cabaña, que tenía calefacción y casi parecía unas aguas termales.

Fue una linda tarde en la cual hablaron mucho de casi nada, más que nada comentando lo rico que estaba el pan, lo delicioso que sabia el chocolate y lo buena que estaba el agua del jacuzzi. En fin, solo hablaron de lo bien que se la estaban pasando en ese momento, dejando de lado todo lo demás que ocurría fuera de aquel pequeño lugar donde no existía nadie más.

El pan y el chocolate las dejaron satisfechas por el momento, y luego de cansarse de hacer lo que estaban haciendo decidieron salir a dar un paseo, y de paso darse una vuelta por aquel lago congelado, donde se podían rentar patines y patinar sobre el hielo un rato. Ya esquiarían el día siguiente cuando los padres de Ino llegaran.

Pero al atardecer comenzó a darles un poco de hambre, la cual gradualmente se convirtió en mucha, muchísima hambre gracias a todo ese ejercicio que habían hecho patinando. Y para no tener que cocinar, lo cual es lo que menos se quiere hacer en un viaje de placer, fueron a aquel café de madera que habían mirado cuando llegaron al lugar.

Y ahora ahí estaban, siendo objeto de las miradas coquetas de jóvenes y adultos, y miradas recelosas de las chicas que los acompañaban, mientras tomaban un café caliente en una elegante mesa de madera.

—Qué bien se está aquí— decía Ino por milésima vez— cuantos chicos guapos.

— Ino, tú tienes novio — le recordó medio en broma sakura.

— ¿Y qué? Eso no impide que le eche un vistazo al menú — sonrió la rubia — y tu, vas a terminar con sasuke, ¿Por qué no miras también? Lo mismo lo que necesitas es una aventura corta y pasional, sin sentimientos involucrados para quitarte el aburrimiento. Una escapadita de lo tuyo con Sasuke, te entretienes hoy, y mañana que volvamos estarás fresca y no querrás terminar con él.

— Ino ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? No pareces tú. — ahora sí que sakura se sentía extrañada, está bien que ino era algo impulsiva, y no dudaba que podía ser que hiciera alguna cosa así de vez en cuando, pero pasar de hacerlo a escondidas a decirlo en voz alta, e inclusive sugerírselo a ella sabiendo como es, era muy distinto. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga? Seguro era la altura o algo.

— Lo siento. Es que lo he pensado… para mí misma sabes… creo que sai y yo necesitamos un descanso de nuestra relación, siento que… algo me falta.

— Pero no lo apliques a todos mujer, yo amo a Sasuke, lo sabes, y no dudo de que lo amo. Pero esta relación me ha transformado en algo que no me gusta y lo peor de todo es que siento que…. Me está deteniendo, que no me deja avanzar con mis sueños, y no quiero que después no solo sea yo, sino que además yo misma no deje avanzar a sasuke con los suyos. Es lo mejor… lo sé.

— Lo siento, sé que no es lo mismo, lo lamento.

— No te preocupes, yo comprendo. Pero sabes, no deberías de hacer nada a espaldas de Sai ¿Vale? Si necesitas un tiempo pídeselo y entonces has todo lo que necesites hacer, pero no hagas cosas a sus espaldas, porque puedes lastimarlo. Es un chico raro, y algo imprudente, pero es muy sensible.

— Si lo sé, lo lamento… era solo una idea loca — ella sonrió ligeramente apenada y Sakura le devolvió esa sonrisa con una llena de más confianza.

— Señoritas, no pude evitar verlas desde lejos y me preguntaba si ¿Me permitirían unirme a su mesa?

Aquella voz se escucho a espaldas de ambas, y dispuestas a ver quien había sido el valiente, o el muy pervertido e idiota, que había dicho aquello, se voltearon. Pero les aseguro que no se esperaban lo que vieron.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — exclamó sakura.

— Kakashi ¡Que sorpresa! — añadió Ino con una enorme sonrisa. La de cabello rosa miro a su amiga extrañada. Dios, cuanta familiaridad.

— Hola chicas — saludó el hombre sonriendo de aquella manera que sakura recordaba que hacía, logrando que su largo cabello cubriera uno de sus ojos y el otro se curvaba contento. — Tremenda coincidencia, Ino, tú y yo parece que nos estamos encontrando en todos lados.

— Ya lo sé — rió la chica — admítalo Kakashi, no puede estar lejos de mi.

— Yo creo que más bien tu eres la que me acosa — rió ahora el hombre.

Mientras ellos bromeaban, sakura solo los miraba extrañada, aquello se sentía como una mala comedia, una barata además y que la ponía muy incómoda.

—Kakashi-senseI ¿Qué le trae por aquí? — interrumpió la conversación que de alguna manera había pasado lentamente a dejarla excluida.

— Oh, claro. Pues he venido a pasar mi último fin de semana desempleado con unos amigos. Solo que ahora ellos salieron a comprar bebidas y cena y yo decidí venir a tomarme un café mientras los esperaba. ¿Sabían que la tienda más cercana esta en el pueblo de Nabi? Eso está lejos. Mejor me quede aquí, no soy mucho de viajar en carros con tanto agetreo.

— ¿Y donde se están quedando? — indagó Ino, esperando que el lugar se encontrara cerca de su cabaña.

— En las cabañas, esas que están cerca del lago congelado.

— ¡Como mola! — exclamó contenta la rubia — la cabaña de mis padres está ahí también, es la número quince.

— La nuestra es la diez, es de Iruka ¿Recuerdan a Iruka?

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿También anda por aquí? Que lastima que no podamos verlo — sakura se lamentaba, recordaba mucho a Iruka de la preparatoria, el fue su maestro preferido, daba calculo integral, y a ella siempre le gustó aquella materia.

— Volverán mas noche, tal vez las veamos por aquí.

— Eso sería bueno.

— ¿Por qué se están quedando ustedes? — preguntó el mayor para continuar con la conversación.

— Mañana Ino cumple años, y sus padres le prepararan una enorme comida cacera.

— Sera como comida navideña, como en América, con pavo y otras cosas. — comentó emocionada la rubia — Me gustan mucho esa clase de clichés, comer ese tipo de cena con nieve afuera es como un sueño.

— ¿Entonces cumples años? Que bien, pues si es que no te veo, felicidades de una vez.

El hombre se acercó a darle un abrazo a la chica, y ella se levantó de la mesa con entusiasmo para recibirlo.

—Gracias — dijo al separarse — ¿Por qué no te sientas kakashi?

— Si, siéntese Kakashi-sensei.

— Pues, si insisten.

Para Sakura aquello le parecía muy raro, sentía que había algo que su amiga no le decía ¿Es que en verdad le gustaba kakashi-sensei? Recordaba algunas cosas que menciono en el instituto pero… a decir verdad jamás la tomo enserio.

.

.

.

La fiesta estaba bastante bien, realmente Shikamaru parecía disfrutarla, era una reunión, sencilla y tranquila, pero llena de platicas divertidas, mientras Chouji y Karin preparaban la comida para ser servida en la cocina, varios se habían metido a acompañar y a ayudar, lo cual en verdad era un gran jaleo porque parecían más estar haciendo desastre que otra cosa. Afuera era un poco más tranquilo.

— No sabía que tocaras tan bien la guitarra — comentaba Sasuke a Yuki que por asares del destino había terminado en la misma mesa que el Uchiha, Suigetsu y los hermanos sabakuno con sus parejas.

— Gracias por el cumplido — dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste? — se interesó Temari.

— Mi padre es muy buen guitarrista, la verdad es que voy siguiendo sus pasos a mi manera. — tomó un pequeño sorbo de refresco y continuó — Algún día quisiera tocar tan bien como él, siempre lo quise, así que desde pequeña le pedía que me enseñara, y luego de que vi que tenía tan poca paciencia para enseñarme como un mamut para volar, que comencé tomando cursos en el refugio.

— ¿Refugio? — indagó extrañado Neji.

— Uno de niños huérfanos, yo iba muy seguido a jugar ahí porque mi mama era la directora en aquel entonces. Y habían unas clasecillas básicas de música, ahí comencé a "desarrollar" mis habilidades. Cuando ya fui mas grande estuve en clases de verdad, aun que seguía tocando para los niños del refugio, y del hospital, me encantaban sus caras cuando tocaba.

— Ella no era tan buena — comento Naruto que pasaba por ahí y se detuvo para escuchar la historia — pero no era mala dattebayo. Al menos te entretenía.

— Una vez hice que este rubio dejase de llorar por un golpe que se dio bien dado, con una canción.

— ¡Esas cosas puedes ahorrártelas!

— ¿Por qué lloraba? — pregunto Sasuke con ánimos de burlarse después de aquello.

— El muy tierno…

— No hables ¿Por qué disfrutas avergonzándome?

— Anda Naru-chan, estas anécdotas hay que contarlas — y la chica continuo a pesar de los quejidos del muchacho — íbamos caminando por el pasto, Naruto insistió a pesar de que decía que no se debía, y yo me sentía muy mal porque no me gustaba romper las reglas. — kankuro volteo los ojos, Yuki lo miro de reojo mientras contaba, en su cara estaba grabada una expresión rara, pero era como si no estuviera sorprendido como si dijera "no me digas" o "¿enserio? No me imaginaba que fueses una remilgada" todo con sarcasmo — y.., eh… entonces — continuo desviando la mirada y observando a Sasuke — entonces Naruto grito algo de "vamos al columpio" o el tobogán o algo así, no recuerdo, y comenzó a correr y me tomo de la mano y me llevaba volando cuando de pronto se cae sobre un rosal.

— Fin de la historia dattebayo.

— El pobre se puso tan triste por haber matado a la pobre florecilla

— Ya se acabo, enserio, no hay más que escuchar

— Que me obligo llevarla al doctor. Ya se imaginaran, dos niños de unos seis años mas o menos, llegando al hospital, uno de ellos llorando por una urgencia. Nadie nos hizo caso, pero un enfermero nuevo, muy joven, se acerco y nos dice "¿Qué les pasa niños? ¿se les perdió su mama?" y naruto comienza a llorar mostrando la flor, no se le entendía nada y el joven me miraba extrañado, entonces ya le dije yo que la florecita estaba lastimada y que queríamos que la aliviara.

— Maldito enfermero bastardo ttebayo.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto Gaara.

— Pues que agarro la florecilla y la metió a la "sala de observaciones" y nos dejo en el pasillo esperando, y como media hora después volvió diciendo "hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero lamentablemente…. La flor ha fallecido" creo que Naruto lloró más que cuando la tortuga de su clase falleció.

— Oh, recuerdo Otto, una buena tortuga — comento Sasuke — siempre la mordía y la dejaba comer salchichas…

Naruto y Yuki miraron a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto este.

— Otto murió por indigestión…

— Alguien le dio muchos embutidos y murió dattebayo…

Todos miraron a Sasuke que tenía la cara descolocada, se miraba bastante culpable el pobre. Entonces Naruto y Yuki comenzaron a reír.

— No es cierto, se enfermo de no sé qué cosa, de los ojos o algo así ttebayo.

— ¡Debiste de ver tu cara! — exclamó Yuki.

— Oye ¿Qué paso cuando el enfermero les dijo que la flor murió? — pregunto temari.

— Ah, cierto. Pues entonces como buenos ciudadanos le hicimos un funeral, al lado de sus hermanas y hermanos las flores. La pusimos en una cajita y le hicimos un hueco, hasta dijimos unas cuantas palabras en su honor. Entonces la cubrimos. Cuando acabo el entierro… que por cierto, hasta nos vestimos de negro…. Cuando termino, nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, y naruto no dejaba de llorar, decía cosas como que era un asesino y a mí no me parecía la gran cosa, era una flor después de todo. Pero había que calmarlo y entonces le cante una canción…

— Me encantaba, después de eso la hacía que me la cantara cuando me enfermaba ´ttebayo. Oye ¿aun la sabes?

— Claro, ¿quieres que la toque? — el chico asintió, y de su lado tomo la guitarra de Shikamaru, que le habían prestado para cantar feliz cumpleaños. — Se van a reír cuando la escuchen…

La chica comenzó a tocar, una melodía conocida por todos ellos, y en muchos continentes, con distintos nombres, pero era básicamente lo mismo. Solo que Yuki la tocaba diferente, más lento, parecía una balada, y Naruto sonreía mientras parecía tener buenos recuerdos. Sasuke en cambio se daba cuenta que desde pequeño se había perdido muchos momentos con su amigo por ser tan antipático, era cierto lo que le decía Itachi, uno se pierde de muchas cosas buenas al cerrarse a la gente, las personas creen que si se quedan solas se evitan el salir lastimados. Pero ahora Sasuke sabía que era mejor sentir ese dolor al sentirse decepcionado, que no sentir nada.

— ¡Esa es kira kira boshi! — exclamó temari — se la solía cantar a Kankuro y Gaara también, antes de ir a dormir.

— Cierto, pero también nos cantabas otras — comento Kankuro medio de mala gana.

— Yo le cantaba esa canción a Hanabi cuando era pequeña, yo y Hinata — comento neji.

— Eso si no me lo esperaba — comentó sorprendido Sasuke.

— Antes eras algo torpe — le comentó en voz baja Naruto a Yuki — has mejorado bastante.

Ella sonrió.

— Eso hacen los años.

En verdad, nunca habían hecho una reunión de esas, y se encontraban hablando tan cómodos que ni naruto se acordó de que el pastel aun había llegado, hasta que terminaron de comer y en la cocina se encontraron en un gran dilema.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me llamaron? — preguntó el rubio entrando a la cocina.

— Hikaru aun no llega con el pastel — dijo Neji de brazos cruzados — perdón por confiar en él.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó temari.

Naruto puso cara de pensador, se sostenía la barbilla mientras miraba al suelo y daba vueltas, Chouji, Karin, Temari y Neji se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

—¡Ya se! — de pronto tomo el teléfono de su bolsillo y marco un numero. — Ey… no, escúchame. Ven a la cocina. Va…— y así como marco, colgó.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? — pregunto tenten al cabo de un rato entrando a la cocina.

— El pastel no llega, y no queremos que Shikamaru lo note así que creo que es hora para que le des tu regalo dattebayo.

— ¿Qué regalo le conseguiste? — indagó temari.

Tenten había estado trabajando bastante duro en quien sabe qué cosa que quería darle a Shikamaru, ella y Sasuke se la pasaban muy ocupados en las noches, ya que el chico se dormía para que no sospecharan, pero a todos los demás tampoco les decía, y les picaba la curiosidad.

La chica asintió y salió de la cocina diciendo "les conseguiré mas tiempo".

—Oye Shikamaru — la chica se acerco al aludido quien reacciono al instante, odiándose inmediatamente por reaccionar tan rápido. — ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo.

El chico extrañado asintió y se levanto de la mesa.

—Volveremos en un rato ¡Espérenos para el pastel! — gritó ella y salió corriendo de ahí rápidamente agarrando al chico del brazo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y la verdad era que ella de todas maneras planeaba darle el regalo dentro de poco, así que no le cambiaba ningún plan en absoluto.

.

.

.

Se fueron en el carro de Sasuke, aquello ya estaba previsto, el Uchiha le había prestado el carro a tenten, y a pesar de que ella no sabía manejar muy bien, tenía la suerte de que a donde iban no estaba realmente tan lejos. Antes de subir al carro, se le puso a Shikamaru una venda azul en los ojos para evitar que mirara, era importante mantener el factor sorpresa.

Y todo el camino fueron platicando, aun que el chico se sentía bastante raro, se sentía sumamente raro ir de aquella forma, y eso, agregándole que conocía la habilidad de conducción de tenten, lo tenían muy preocupado.

—¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó al cabo de un rato.

— Ya casi estamos ahí, aguanta un poco más.

— Es que no quisiera morir de esta forma — bromeó.

— No te preocupes, Sasuke me dio unas lecciones, y al menos a donde necesito llegar, se que podemos llegar a salvo. — ella sonrió, mas shikamaru no podía ver su sonrisa.

— ¿Y exactamente a donde vamos?

— Es una sorpresa.

Pocos minutos después, el carro se detuvo. Y con la ayuda de la chica Shikamaru bajo de el carro.

—Aun no te la quites, sostente de mis hombros y escucha bien mi voz, porque el camino es un poco irregular.

— ¿De aquí seguimos caminando?

— Si, no se puede llegar en carro a donde vamos. Pero no es lejos, tranquilo.

Después de eso lo único que hizo tenten fue guiarlo, sin decir nada mas, y cuando el chico preguntaba a donde iban, o decía que no le gustaban las sorpresas, ella siempre tenía algo escueto que decir. "No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás" o "¿No te gustan? La fiesta pareció gustarte bastante". Al final, fueron solo unos minutos, y tenten soltó al chico, dejándolo desamparado y ciego en el medio de quien sabe dónde.

— Tenten — llamo shikamaru — ¿Dónde estás?

—Recuerdo hace un tiempo —hablo de pronto la chica — cuando estábamos en el instituto, Ino y Chouji comentaron que cuando eras niño solías ser completamente lo opuesto a lo que eras ahora. Y que luego de un evento desafortunado cambiaste.

Hubo un silencio, ella esperaba que shikamaru dijera algo. Y luego de unos segundos lo hizo.

—Mi abuelo murió — declaro — cuando tenía diez años, y era muy apegado a él.

— Ahora lo sé — continuo tenten — y es por eso que no importó que no durmiera en toda la semana, tenía que darte esto. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Asi lo hizo, y lentamente los ojos de shikamaru comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la nueva luz. Hasta que pudo verlo todo claramente.

Estaban en el bosque de Konoha, una parte que el chico no recordaba haber visto, frente a él había un pequeño lago, en el cual se miraba reflejado el atardecer. Era como un lugar mágico, hasta la briza del lugar parecía cobrar vida propia.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

— Tu padre me conto una historia. Él solía venir a este lago, a pescar con tu abuelo. Y no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño, pero este fue el lugar en el que tu abuelo te miro por primera vez. Acababas de nacer y él no lo sabía, tu parto fue programado para días después y él confiando en las predicciones del médico se había ido de viaje de pesca por unos días. No lograban localizarlo… Eras el primer nieto varón, una gran ilusión para tu abuelo cuyos hijos solo habían tenido hijas, así que tu padre decidió que lo sorprendería. Tu abuelo te miro y empezó a llorar, justo entonces te llamo "Shikamaru" y recito unas palabras que tu padre jamás pudo olvidar… Las escribió para ti. — la chica le paso un pequeño sobre arrugado con la fecha de diecinueve años atrás.

"_Pequeño Shikamaru, no se en que clase de persona te convertirás, pero sé que harás que yo y toda la familia nos sintamos sumamente orgullosos. Tienes la cara de un campeón ¿lo sabes?, estas destinado a grandes cosas, cosas que probablemente no seré capas de ver por mis propios ojos. Eres un suertudo, por la familia que te toco, y nosotros tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte con nosotros. Ahora, quiero decirte algo, que debes de tener muy en cuenta._

_Hay una sola cosa que puede acabar con una persona, y esa es la pereza, te lo digo por experiencia, yo perdí mucho en mis años de juventud por la pereza, era un muchacho perezoso que apenas sentía motivación por nada, casi pierdo a tu abuela por tonto y cabeza hueca. No te dejes dominar por la pereza, y siempre ten una fortaleza a tu lado, para mí, la fortaleza más grande la encontré en una mujer, pero no te pido que te cases tan joven como lo hice yo, realmente uno puede encontrar su fortaleza en cualquier cosa, encuentra la tuya, aférrate a eso y crece, siempre ve mas allá. _

_Pero no corras mas lejos de lo que te puedas permitir, que la ambición también podría terminar contigo."_

Se fuerte, se grande, siempre mira hacia delante, era algo que su abuelo le repetía continuamente cuando era pequeño, pero nunca lo entendió.

Al terminar de leer Shikamaru bajo el rostro, intentando ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con rodar de sus ojos.

—Tu padre dice que no fueron las palabras en sí, que fue la manera en la que las dijo, las dijo con mucho amor e ilusión, y su rostro se quedo tan grabado en su mente como sus palabras,

—Gracias por esto Tenten — masculló entre dientes el chico — lo aprecio mucho.

—No es todo ^ella tomo su mano y sonrió. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia el pequeño lago, y se detuvieron en la orilla — solo espera un poco más.

Ella miro al cielo, pero shikamaru no miraba nada, hasta que el atardecer termino y la luna se asomo en el cielo, posicionándose exactamente sobre el lago. Al buscar ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago, el chico se encontró con algo que lo dejo asombrado. En el fondo del lago, habían piedritas, que con la luz de la luna brillaban intensamente, casi como pequeños focos. Con ellas estaba escrito "Feliz cumpleaños shikamaru".

—¿Tú hiciste eso? — preguntó asombrado.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños shikamaru. — murmuro, y en ese momento el chico no pudo ocultárselo a su mismo ni un momento más, estaba enamorándose de tenten.

.

.

.

Sakura se había despedido hace una hora, decía que tenía frio, y a pesar de que Ino y Kakashi le ofrecieron acompañarla ella se negó, podía ver claramente que su amiga quería quedarse ahí hablando con su maestro ¿Por qué razón? Quién sabe, pero sakura prefirió seguir sola, ya bastante inquieta y poco cómoda se sentía como para todavía tener que soportar un largo camino incomodo hacia las cabañas. Así que se fue sola, y los dejo ahí a esos dos.

Y ahora, Kakashi había invitado a Ino a su cabaña, para tomar unos tragos, eran dos adultos después de todo, no había nada de malo en aquello, eso se repetía Ino, pero algo dentro suyo no se dejaba de remover cada vez que kakashi la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros que nunca sabía que era lo que reflejaban.

Y entonces, justo al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña, donde no había nadie aun, el abrió la puerta, y aun que fue accidental, sus manos se rosaron, y como si aquel pequeño y ligero rose inocente hubiese encendido una mecha, se miraron.

No había gota de alcohol aun en su sistema, pero tenían que estar borrachos, tenía que haber algo afectado sus sentidos, porque de otro modo, jamás pensarían en hacer… lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

El dio el primer paso,, acercándose lentamente hacia s cuerpo, él con aquella presencia, imponente, maduro, masculino. Comenzó a recorrerá lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, colocando aquellas cálidas y grandes manos suyas sobre los hombros de ella, deslizándolas hasta sus delicadas manos. Apenas tocando su piel con la punta de los dedos.

Fuego, esa palabra podía describir perfectamente lo que Ino sentía en aquellos momentos, era lo único que podía sentir luego de aquel rose, ya que las áreas que aquel hombre habían tocado, habían quedado como un recorrido de llamas ardientes que no quemaban solo su piel, sino todo su cuerpo. Y estas llamas, con el paso de los minutos, no se extinguían, ni hacían menos, solo podían hacerse más fuertes y abrazadoras. Se hacían mucho más fuerte y… excitantes.

Era increíble como un solo roce produjo todas aquellas hermosas y apasionadas sensaciones dentro de ella.

Pero él no estaba mejor, para nada.

La piel de la chica, no se esperaba que fuese de aquella manera, tan suave y cálida. Aquella era toda una joya de mujer, una joya que no podía desperdiciar.

Pero la moral los atacaba. ¿Cómo tomar a aquella bella y delicada chica? Sabiendo la diferencia de edad, la cual era muy grande a su parecer. Pero no podía ocultarlo, él la deseaba.

¿Cómo hacer "eso" con Kakashi? Si alguna vez fue su maestro. Pero ella, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Y asi fue, fácil y rápido, como la razón quedo de lado, y aquellas dos personas se olvidaron de todo. Lentamente, mientras se desprendían de su ropa los recuerdos iban quedado atrás, no había espacio para ellos, solo podía existir el aquí y el ahora, no había más personas en el mundo, solo ellos dos, no tenían memoria, solo Vivian el momento. Y entonces cuando ella se dejo llevar. Y el se dejo llevar. Ambos se quemaron en aquel fuego intenso.

.

.

.

Había sido todo un éxito el regalo de tenten, y de regreso shikamaru manejo, por su propia seguridad. No se habían tardado más de una hora, la chica esperaba que con eso hubieran tenido para que les llevaran el pastel. Y por suerte, hikaru llego cinco minutos antes de que shikamaru y tenten regresaran.

—¡Ya llego el pastel! — grito invitándose solo a la casa y entrando a la cocina, donde varios estaban reunidos.

— Oh… ya era hora ¿Qué te demoro tanto? — pregunto Neji tomando el pastel de las manos de su primo y dejándolo en la mesa, para que konan y temari le pusieran las velitas.

— El trafico, es un asco. Y la condenada tienda de pasteles queda hasta el fin del mundo. Que tal ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Hikaru Senju, mucho gusto.

— Mucho gusto — saludaron varios.

La puerta en ese instante se abrió, entrando tenten primero, ella y su acompañante se iban riendo. Y nadie esperaba nada más. Pero aquella risa sonaba demasiado familiar para hikaru, con los ojos como platos giro sobre si mismo, y encaro a Tenten.

—Tu… tenten.

—Hi…karu.

* * *

><p>Bien, tenten le planeo un regalo a shikamaru, con la ayuda de sasuke aprendio a manejar y hicieron eso en el lago. Ino cedio ante la tentacion y al final una sorpresa para tenten. poco a poco ire atando los cabos.<p>

en el siguiente capitulo se mirara el final de lo que sucedio con ino y kakashi, sakura habla con sasuke por fin, y muy probablemente agregue la historia de tenten y hikaru.

ojala tenga tiempo de nuevo pronto!

feliz año, feliz navidad y feliz todo!


	35. Punto y aparte

En verdad? Es mentira? Encerio Mara-sama esta actualizando a tiempo?

¡Pues creanlo! xD

aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de bajo el mismo techo, me emociona llegar a estas partes de la historia porque bueno... ya tengo varios capitulos escritos despues de los proximos dos asi que sera mas facil para mi actualizar.

en este vemos la historia de tenten y hikaru, que casi ocupa todo el capitulo. queria narrarla porque seguramente no habra tiempo despues y nisiquiera es la historia completa. pueden pensar en el Hikaten de este fic como un Nejiten encubierto ya que Hikaru es identico a Neji.

y pues sakura habla con sasuke ;)

espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto y aparte<strong>

Luego de que Hikaru saludara a Tenten, esta había salido de la habitación hacia fuera. Shikamaru quiso seguirla, parecía extraña y todos presentían que tenía que ver con el primo de Neji. Pero cuando Shikamaru intento ir detrás de ella Hikaru lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo quedarse, cosa que no le gusto para nada. El Hyuuga fue detrás de la chica, y la encontró sentada en una banca, simplemente mirando las estrellas.

_._

_._

_._

_Mudarse es un nuevo comienzo, la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, ser alguien diferente, conocer personas distintas. Mudarse es toda una experiencia, pero para Tenten, en aquel entonces hace dos años, cuando tuvo que dejar atrás su vida en Konoha para crear su nueva vida en Suna, su corazón nunca pudo superarlo._

_¿Cómo podría? Si en Konoha dejaba todo, su casa, esa en la que estaban las marcas de estatura en la pared, que cada año sus padres ponían. Donde estaba su cuarto, en el que había dormido desde antes de tener memoria. En Konoha dejaba a sus amigos, a Lee a Hinata, sus mejores amigos, esos que siempre estuvieron con ella. Pero sobre todo dejaba a Neji, o Neji, el chico de sus sueños, su príncipe, ese chico ideal que se escondía bajo la máscara de un amigo. _

_Los iba a extrañar a todos, los amigos nuevos y a los viejos, e incluso a los que no había llegado a conocer bien. Todos ellos eran parte de Konoha, lo que dejaba atrás tal vez para siempre._

_Lo aceptaba todo, Tenten no es tonta, sabía que su familia estaba en una crisis económica y que al ser despedido si padre de la fábrica donde trabajaba era claro que buscaría trabajo hasta bajo una roca de ser necesario, ya que tenía una familia que alimentar. Tenía que tener tan mala suerte que el trabajo más prometedor que su padre encontró fue en Suna, ganando incluso poco más del doble de lo que ganaba en Konoha. No había vuelta de hoja, Suna era la única opción, e incluso aun que separarse de toda su vida la hacía sentir como si se fuese a quedar sin pulmones para respirar, lo aceptó todo con una sonrisa, sin mostrarle debilidad a nadie, ni sus lagrimas. _

_Lloraría a solas toda su pena, justo como ahora que en lugar de comer y hacer amigos nuevos en su nueva escuela, que mas bien ante sus ojos parecía una cárcel muy lujosa, se encontraba derramando lagrimas amargas dentro del baño, hecha un ovillo sobre el escusado._

_Así fue como Tenten comenzó su primer día de escuela en Suna, llorando en silencio su mala suerte y deseando a esa única personas que podría hacerla sentir mejor, Neji. Del cual solo se despidió con un simple gesto, por temor a que si hacia algo más sus sentimientos saldrían a relucir, le saco la lengua. Porque ella no quería decirle adiós._

— _¿Hola? — Llamó una voz femenina con cautela, si Tenten se detenía a adivinar, diría que la voz se escuchaba ligeramente asustada — ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_Tenten ahogo sus lagrimas cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, aun que esto solo hizo que las convulsiones del llanto se hicieran aun más escandalosas, logrando que le doliera el pecho._

— _¿Hola? — repitió la voz ahora más cerca, y con más confianza._

_Al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba acercándose a la puerta, alzo el rostro mirando el pestillo del baño, el cual no recordaba haber cerrado. Estiro la mano para cerrarlo antes de que la chica entrara y la mirara en aquel estado tan lamentable. Pero fue muy tarde._

—_Tenten-san — dijo asombrada la chica acercándose aun más con confianza — ¿Qué sucede?_

_Era ella, aquella chica pelirroja que se sentaba a un lado de ella en todas las clases. Ahí en Suna no era como en Konoha, los alumnos no iban a las clases a menos que estas fueran química o educación física, los maestros en cambio eran los que se acercaban y por lo tanto los asientos no se movían, por lo que esa chica, Karin, se había convertido en la primera persona con la que hablo Tenten._

_Era una joven simpática, pero aun así era una extraña y no quería que una extraña la mirara así._

— _¿Qué sucede? — preguntó acercándole un pañuelo a la cara mientras intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de la chica._

— _Nada — masculló entre dientes y lagrimas._

— _Esto no es nada. Anda, si te sientes triste puedes decírmelo._

— _No lo entenderías._

_Karin quedo en silencio un minuto, intentando averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, hasta que lo comprendió. Y con aire compasivo, comenzó a hablar._

—_Mudarse es duro, lo sé. — Comentó lentamente — La verdad es que yo no vivía aquí hasta hace unos meses. Yo también soy nueva ¿Sabes? — aquello llamo la atención de Tenten, quien bajó la guardia y se dejo limpiar las lagrimas por su compañera._

— _¿Se vuelve más fácil? — hizo la pregunta que más le interesaba saber, y esperaba honestamente una pregunta afirmativa._

— _Depende de cuánto te resistas. Yo sufrí muchísimo los primeros meses, no quería salir de mi habitación… Pero cuando terminaron las vacaciones y comenzaron las clases me di cuenta de que no había más… Esta era mi realidad ahora, y en lugar de amargarme para siempre llorando, debía salir adelante._

— _¿Por qué te mudaste?_

— _Mi padre fue reubicado… O eso dicen. Además yo conseguí una beca aquí. Pero yo más bien creo que una chicuela me ha tendido una trampa… ¿Qué tal tu?_

— _Por el trabajo de mi padre. Aquí pagan más._

— _Ya veo… en tu presentación dijiste que venias de Konoha — Tenten asintió — Yo también soy de allá._

— _¿Enserio?_

— _¿Por qué había de mentirte?_

_Y así fue como ambas comenzaron a hablar y de ahí se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Aun que la verdad era que ambas chicas tenían una facilidad increíble para socializar, a pesar de eso ninguna tenia verdaderos amigos en ese momento. Juntas aprendieron a ser lo que se necesitaba ser para destacar, o más bien, para lograr ser tomado en cuenta en Suna. Ya que si iban a vivir ahí, al menos lo harían lo mejor posible._

_En poco tiempo se volverían unas de las más populares del salón. Y justo esa apariencia seria lo que terminaría por llamar la atención de cierto joven apuesto._

_Fue un día de principios de vacaciones de verano, había un viaje escolar, seria en unas cabañas en la playa lejos de Suna, en el pueblo de la niebla. Era un día soleado que prometía mucho, comerían curri que ellos mismos harían, luego darían una caminata en el bosque de ahí cerca, para luego regresar y meterse al mar. Tenían planeado aquello los profesores, pero los alumnos podían escoger entre ir al bosque o quedarse y aprovechar mas el mal._

_Vaya suerte la de Tenten cuando decidió quedarse por un dolor de estomago. Estaba sentada en la playa mirando el mar bajo una sombrilla, abrazando sus rodillas mientras el medicamento que se tomo hacia efecto cuando…_

—_¡Cuidado!_

_Claro, toda tenía que pasarle a ella, pronto un balón de voleibol se impacto en la sombrilla y ésta en la frente de la chica._

—_Lo siento, lo siento — Llegó corriendo el chico, Tenten se quito la sombrilla de la cara y con los ojos cerrados se toco donde se había golpeado — ¿Estás bien?_

_Tenten tenía que estar alucinando con el golpe o algo, porque no podía ser que él estuviera ahí frente a ella._

— _¿Neji? — murmuró casi inaudiblemente._

— _¡Ey! Hikaru ¿Qué paso? — gritó uno de sus amigos, jóvenes mayores que Tenten, probablemente de veinte y pocos años._

— _Parece que esta mareada. A ver déjeme ver la herida — Hikaru tomó la mano de Tenten y su expresión no pudo verse mas pálida — Chicos hay sangre, tendré que llevarla a la farmacia._

— _Vale, pero pásate el balón — gritó otro de ellos, Hikaru lo fulminó con la mirada a la par que hacia lo que le había pedido._

_Cuerpo torneado, igual que el de Neji, cabello largo y oscuro, pero probablemente lo más impresionante fueron aquellos ojos perlados._

—_Ven, aquí cerca hay una farmacia, le está sangrando un poco la frente._

_Y sin decir una sola palabra Tenten lo siguió._

_._

_._

_._

— _Listo — dijo la enfermera que se encontraba en la farmacia, había tenido que limpiarle la herida a la chica y ponerle desinfectante antes de ponerle una pequeña venda y una pomada — Ya quedo, a la próxima tengan más cuidado con los balones. Chico, cuide bien a su novia._

— _No, él no — comenzó a decir Tenten._

— _Claro, así será — Tenten miró algo asombrada al chico idéntico a Neji, ¿Por qué se tomaba esas libertades?_

— _Bien, en ese caso me quedo tranquila. Vayan con dios._

_Hikaru ayudo a levantarse a Tenten y ella aceptó la ayuda a pesar de estar acostumbrada a hacerlo todo sola, pero sería rudo negarse a alguien que lo único que quiere es ayudarla. Salieron en silencio de la farmacia, luego que el chico pagara la consulta y caminaron por unos segundos tranquilos._

— _Mi nombre es Hikaru — expresó el muchacho sin dejar de caminar — Hikaru Senju._

_Senju… entonces no era familiar de Neji. Tal vez era su gemelo perdido o algo, porque tanta coincidencia no podía existir._

— _Mi nombre es Tenten._

— _Bien Tenten, ¿me dejarías compensarte por ese golpe con una malteada? — al terminar de decir aquello se detuvo frente a una fuente de helados._

— _No gracias, no estoy bien del estomago._

— _¿Qué es lo que tienes?_

— _Tal vez indigestión… Comí curri que me callo mal. _

— _Entonces te comprare algo helado de leche, ya verás que te caerá bien._

— _No es…_

— _Anda vamos._

_Parecía que aquel muchacho era idéntico a Neji pero aun así sus actitudes eran, sumamente diferentes. Neji jamás tomaría su mano de aquella manera tan casual a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien que acaba de co0nocer, pero esa era la segunda vez que ese chico lo hacía a ella, siendo la primera cuando la condujo a la farmacia. Pero si, ambos eran unos caballeros, Hikaru nunca se sentó hasta que ella estuvo en la sella, y además se la retiro para que pudiese sentarse._

— _Buenos días, bienvenidos a iceSummer, ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?_

_El chico ordeno por ella y para el sin dejarla hablar casi, y cuando la mesera se retiro Tenten no pudo evitar comentar algo._

— _Parece conocer muy bien el lugar._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _No necesitó de mirar el menú para ordenar — puntualizó Tenten._

— _Ah, claro. Ayer vine con mis amigos._

— _Claro, los de la pelota._

— _Si, esos. Está muy bueno, veras que se te quita el dolor de estomago._

— _Eso espero, en la noche hay fogata y no quisiera perderme la barbacoa._

— _¡Ah! — aquella exclamación había sido de sorpresa, así como la expresión que Hikaru llevaba en el rostro. Pero para Tenten era tan raro mirar eso en aquel rostro como para el sol salir de noche. Y es que cuando ella lo miraba, veía solo a Neji, y Neji no era una persona muy expresiva, así que verlo hacer esas expresiones era tan raro que Tenten casi se asustó — ¡Eres de uno de esos grupos de instituto! ¿No?_

— _Si…_

— _¡Mira! Y yo que creí que eras universitaria como yo. Yo vengo de la universidad privada número dos. Estoy estudiando una maestría en administración._

— _Vaya, te miras más joven._

— _No soy viejo, tengo apenas diecisiete años, pero soy muy listo — comento orgulloso sonriendo ampliamente._

— _Vaya, y humilde también por lo que veo. — el chico rió fuerte._

— _Al fin dejaste el formalismo, la verdad es que a menos que hable de negocios el que me hablen de usted es algo molesto._

— _Usualmente soy muy informal, mis padres intentaron inculcarme tanto el ser la princesa perfecta que termine siendo exactamente lo contrario._

— _Eres como yo, te gusta dar la contra. Bien, ¿De qué instituto vienes?_

— _Del Akasuna._

— _Mira, yo estuve en ese. ¡Esto no puede ser coincidencia! Debemos estar destinados a conocernos._

_Aquella frase llego junto con una sonrisa coqueta, y ella no pudo contener su sonrojo. Gracias a dios llego la comida justo en ese momento y el tema se desvió bastante, porque si no Tenten estaba segura de que se le terminaría por salir el corazón, ese chico tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y además, despertaba ciertos sentimientos que había tenido guardados durante todo el semestre._

_Así fue como Tenten y Hikaru se conocieron, y desde entonces ambos tenían el presentimiento de que se volverían a ver. Aun que por supuesto no todo fue cosa del destino._

.

.

.

— Desde el primer momento que te vi, con aquellos ojos cafés, tan solos, pero que de alguna manera se iluminaban siempre que me veían. Supe que teníamos que estar juntos, tenias que ser mía.

— Y parece que todo actuó a tu favor, porque apartar de entonces no dejamos de encontrarnos. — comento taciturna Tenten, recordándolo todo.

— No fue el destino exactamente — Tenten lució confundida, miro al chico que ahora llevaba el cabello corto y espero por una respuesta — ya sabes lo que dicen, si la montaña no viene a ti, tú debes de ir a la montaña.

.

.

.

_La tarde la pasaron juntos Hikaru y Tenten, pero tenían que separarse en algún momento y aun no se conocían lo suficiente como para pedirse sus números telefónicos, pero Hikaru tenía la convicción, luego de hablar con ella, de que tenía que volver a verla y conseguirlo. No podía dejar que quedara en una mera anécdota su encuentro. Él no sería solo el chico que la golpeo y se comporto como un caballero, quería conocerla mejor._

_Así que al regresar con sus amigos ya tenía un plan de acción._

— _¡Hikaru! Te tardaste mucho bribón ¿Paso algo?_

— _Nada interesante si es lo que quieres saber — contestó con media sonrisa al saber a qué se refería su amigo._

— _Pues te tardaste mucho con la chica esa — volvió a decir el mismo chico — Por cierto ¿Dónde quedo?_

— _Se fue con su grupo._

— _Oh bueno, espero que no estuviera muy molesta._

— _¿No le has visto la cara a este chico? — agregó otro apuntando a Hikaru — ¡No hay chica que podría estar molesta con él por mucho tiempo!_

— _En eso tienes razón, ahhh ¡que celoso estoy!_

— _Jajaja ya deja las envidias Sora que eso no te lleva a ningún lado — dijo riéndose Hikaru._

— _Bueno ya — interrumpió otro que no había hablado hasta el momento — Estábamos en que no sabíamos a donde ir a comer ¿Alguna idea Hikaru?_

— _No, yo… — por un momento recordó algo "esta noche cenare barbacoa" el mejor lugar para cenar aquello además con descuento era en la parrilla de Bill, al otro lado del lugar — De hecho, escuche que había unas barbacoas en la orilla del lago del otro lado del pueblo._

— _¿Enserio? ¡Como mola! ¿Hay que pagar? _

— _Por supuesto que hay que pagar, ¿Eres tonto o que Sora?_

— _Pos seré tonto…_

— _De hecho — volvió a tomar la palabra Hikaru — son en un restaurante que tiene descuento para los estudiantes._

— _¿¡Que esperamos entonces!? ¡Vamos!_

.

.

.

— Así que encontrarte en la barbacoa no fue en verdad una coincidencia… todo este tiempo pensé que era el destino o algo. — murmuro Tenten volviendo a ver el cielo.

— Sí, bueno… Tal vez si lo es, ahora estoy aquí ¿No? Que coincidencia habernos encontrado en una fiesta en Konoha.

— Bueno, tanta coincidencia no es… después de todo eres primo de Neji, yo tengo siendo su amiga desde preescolar.

— ¡¿Conocías a Neji?!

Tenten solo sonrió al ver a Hikaru desconcertado, y asintió.

— En aquel entonces yo también oculte cosas.

.

.

.

_Tenten estaba con su grupo de amigas y amigos sentados alrededor de la fogata de la barbacoa. El restaurante donde estaban era bastante interesante, en lugar de tener todas las mesas dentro, tenían solo unas cuantas y fuera era donde el verdadero negocio estaba, habían mesas de picnic para aquellos que quisieran comer su barbacoa servida por la casa pero en la orilla de la playa, y había lo que eran fogatas grandes con bancas largas de madera alrededor para eventos especiales e incluso con su propia parrilla para el auto servicio si lo deseaban. En estas fogatas era donde otra gente y su grupo del instituto se encontraba, no eran los únicos, también habían otros dos grupos en otras fogatas, seguramente de otras escuelas ya que eran grandes como el suyo. Y además de eso también se miraba gente dentro del negocio y en las mesas de picnic, seguro el que fuera fin de semana lo hacia un bien día para el negocio._

_Pero Tenten no tenía ganas de estar revoloteando alrededor de la comida como el resto, en cambio ella y Karin se habían apartado del grupo, comenzando a platicar tranquilamente mientras iban con las sandalias en la mano mientras se mojaban los pies con la orilla del mar._

— _Vaya, al menos fue caballeroso — comentaba Karin._

— _Si bueno. Pero te digo, me recuerda mucho a Neji._

— _¿Neji es el chico que te gustaba en Konoha no?_

— _Ah, lo siento. Hablo de él como su lo conocieras, como a veces hablas de Sasuke me olvido que no estabas conmigo allá._

— _Erros común, no te preocupes._

— _Supongo, bueno si, es él. Y te digo, este chico es idéntico, ¡Oh! Pero no solo en apariencia porque vaya que es distinto en actitud, Hikaru es mas como… No sé, que va ¡Como Suigetsu!_

— _Vaya, entonces es molesto._

— _No, para nada._

— _Entonces no entiendo como puede ser idéntico._

— _Ay, es que Suigetsu es como bien amable, al menos conmigo lo era._

— _Pues ya me gustaría a mí conocer a ese Suigetsu del que hablas porque no he tenido el placer de conocerlo._

— _Jaja vaya contigo. El punto es que es más abierto, se ríe mas, me recuerda mucho al Neji que soñaba. Un Neji mas… más humano._

— _Pues si que ha de ser un pedazo de serio._

— _Se le podría comparar con Sasuke._

— _Esta grave el asunto entonces._

— _Jajaja, algo…— Tenten se quedo murando por sobre el hombro de Karin. A lo lejos en una fogata en la playa, se miro una silueta conocida. — No puede ser…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Repitió Karin girándose para ver lo que ella miraba._

— _¡No voltees! — inmediatamente la chica regreso a su posición._

— _¿Pero qué pasa? _

— _Es él._

— _¿Quién? ¿Neji? — de nuevo se quiso girar._

— _¡No mires! No, no es Neji, es Hikaru._

— _¡Quiero ver!_

— _Vale, pero gira con disimulo, hagamos como que vamos a la fogata de regreso._

— _Vale._

_Y así lo hicieron._

— _Esta bien bueno, ¿Enserio hay otro como él? ¿No podre yo quedarme con este?_

— _¿Qué hace aquí? — Se preguntaba Tenten mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia la fogata — ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? Yo no le dije nada._

— _A lo mejor lo comentaste. Como sea, no te pongas paranoica, lo mismo es solo que se le antojo barbacoa. No sería tan raro ¿Sabes?, Este es un lugar bien conocido._

— _Si, es cierto. No puede estar siguiéndome, eso sería raro… Bien ya me calme._

— _Que bueno, porque creo que te ha visto — murmuró Karin — no voltees pero ahí viene._

— _¡Ah maldición! ¿Qué hago?_

— _Nada, tú no lo has visto, cambiemos de tema. ¿Te gusto el curri?_

— _Pues… La verdad que creo que me callo mal. No había comido nada malo como para que me doliera la tripa así que… o fue eso o quien sabe…_

— _Buenas noches — saludó Hikaru — me parece a mí o ¿tú me estas siguiendo?_

_Tenten se giró, lució sorprendida, no era normalmente buena actriz pero es que si se había sorprendido. Bajo la luz de la luna los ojos de Neji… quiero decir, Hikaru eran aun más bonitos. Eso fue lo que la sorprendió._

— _Hikaru-san ¿Qué haces aquí? — exclamó sorprendida._

— _Me sigues tratando de san — el chico rió apenado — ¿no podría ser Hikaru o hikaru-kun?_

— _Lo lamento, pero no te conozco tanto._

— _Bien, poco a poco. Así que aquí es donde ibas a comer tu barbacoa. ¡Qué coincidencia! Debe ser el destino, ya te digo._

_Karin rio bobamente, Tenten no dijo nada._

— _Ey, ten, iré por un segundo plato, ya vuelvo._

_Hikaru solo sonrió mientras miraba irse a Karin de ahí, dejándolos solos._

— _¿Y tú qué haces aquí Hikaru-san?_

— _Dale con el san — murmuró haciendo puchero — pero vale, mis amigos tenían ganas de cenar y esto nos quedaba cerca._

— _No se arrepentirán aquí está muy bueno, la verdad yo misma estaba pensando en repetir pero Karin se me ha adelantado. Karin es la chica de hace un momento — explicó._

— _¡Ey Hikaru! — Gritó Sora desde la fogata — ¿¡Haz venido al coquetear o a comer!?_

— _Esos son mis amigos — comentó apenado el chico._

— _Claro._

— _Eh… Te seré honesto aquí, tengo una regla de no pedir teléfono a nadie hasta el tercer o cuarto encuentro accidental, pero contigo quisiera hacer una excepción. ¿Estarías dispuesta?_

— _Pues… viendo lo mucho que sufres por romper tu regla, supongo que no me queda más que aceptar._

— _Bien._

_Ella le paso el teléfono, y enseguida el procedió a pasarle el suyo._

— _Dime con que nombre guardo tu teléfono — le pidió Tenten a Hikaru._

— _Hikaru Senju, no… mejor Hikaru Hyuuga._

— _¿Hyuuga?_

— _Si, es el apellido de mi padre, llevo el de mi madre por negocios pero Hyuuga está bien._

— _Okey…_

— _¡Hikaru!_

— _Me tengo que ir._

— _Entiendo._

— _¡Hasta el próximo encuentro accidental!_

_._

.

.

— Ahí supe que eras familiar de Neji.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

— supongo que… no le di mucha importancia.

Pero aquello era mentira, Tenten nunca lo dijo porque tenía la impresión en aquel entonces de que si hablaban de Neji aun que fuera solo un poco, entonces Hikaru descubriría que le gustaba. Pero después cuando el nombre Hikaru era lo primero que le venía a la mente al escuchar Hyuuga, fue cuando supo que en verdad lo quería y había tomado el lugar que cualquier chico podía haber tenido en su corazón. Entonces nunca lo comento ya que si lo decía, se vería como si hubiera utilizado a Hikaru para dejar de pensar en Neji.

.

.

.

El calor de la fogata no había podido compararse a sus cuerpos ardientes frotándose el uno con el otro, no lo hubieran necesitado aun si hubieran en un principio haber estado muertos de frio. Su calor era suficiente, pero aun así había sido un gran toque.

— Eso fue — murmuro con voz ronca y sexy Kakashi cuando terminaron, Ino se recostó en su caliente y acelerado pecho, lo sentía subir y bajar seguramente tanto como el de ella.

— Increíble — completo la frase la chica, Kakashi sonrió, y ella tembló al sentir como unos dedos expertos la volvían a recorrer por toda la espalda, ¿Qué sería? ¿La tercera? O ¿la cuarta ronda? Ella ya había perdido la cuenta.

— Ino yo…

Una tonada bien conocida por la chica comenzó a sonar.

— Seguramente es Sakura — comentó levantándose, y sintiéndose repentinamente sola al estar apartada del calor del hombre, pero por suerte su celular no quedaba muy lejos — ¿Bueno?

— _¿Dónde estás? Ya te estás tardando, creí que miraríamos esas películas que trajiste._

— Ah, claro. Lo había olvidad.

— _Sigues… ¿Sigues con el sensei?_ — se escuchaba desconfiada, y hablaba en susurros.

— No ¿Cómo crees? Él se fue con sus amigos hace rato — decía mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el pecho de aquel con el que no debía de estar.

— _Menos mal, ya te digo, me cae bien pero no le miré muy buenas intenciones_ — "ni te imaginas" pensó ino — _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás sola?_

— Ya me conoces, me quede a ver el panorama y pensar algunas cosas. Pero ya voy en camino.

— _Vale entonces nos vemos aquí en un rato, iré haciendo las palomitas._

— Perfecto, bye.

Ino colgó y con un bufido y se levanto comenzando a cambiarse.

— Tengo…

— Que irte… entiendo. Mis amigos probablemente estén a punto de llegar de todos modos.

— Kakashi, esto… — Ino se estaba cambiando, ya había terminado con la ropa interior y los pantalones.

— No digas nada — interrumpió el hombre, ya estaba de pie, con bóxers, y lo único que necesito hacer fue inclinarse para darle un beso, muy distinto a los anteriores lleno de pasión, este era mas profundo, como si con sus labios le quisiera decir que no quería arruinar el momento con problemas de moral.

— Me voy — murmuró ella al separarse los labios.

Se terminó de poner la blusa y él le ayudo a ponerse la chamarra, ya parecía estar lista pero no estaba lista para irse.

Sentía que si salía de aquella habitación todo terminaría y por algún motivo no quería que así fuera.

Fuera de la puerta se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos y apresurada Ino abrió la puerta y salió disparada con la mirada oculta.

Kakashi se recargo en el marco de la puerta, el mismo ya se había cambiado, pero ese cambiado no solo había sido vago sino que tambien muy rápido y descuidado. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y la camiseta arrugada.

— Pillín — rió uno de los muchacho acercándose con una bolsa llena de alcohol entre manos — solo espero que no hayas dejado mucho desastre.

— Kakashi, ¿Esa no era…?

— Vamos Iruka, hay que tomar — interrumpió el aludido pasándole al brazo por sobre los hombros y haciéndolo entrar.

.

.

.

—Supongo que el que te vinieras a Konoha de regreso fue lo mejor — suspiro Hikaru — lo nuestro pudo haber terminado muy mal.

— ¿No decías que era el destino?

— Yo creo que todo es el destino, todo lo que pasa tiene un motivo y… viendo como huiste de mi, supongo que lo nuestro era solo ser amigos, o algo

— Yo no hui… — Hikaru la miró de aquella manera tan rara que estaba claro que no le creía nada — está bien pero…

— Tenias una beca en la universidad que querías entrar, las mejores clases de derecho. ¿Por qué dejar eso por mi?...

— Hikaru yo…

— Entiendo, no te preocupes. Supongo que así tenía que ser, te miras feliz aquí. Con los tuyos.

— No Hikaru — murmuró Tenten armándose de valor — yo… tenía que haber dejado de ser tan cobarde.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hikaru… Sé que me engañaste con Irumi. — Hikaru como si estuviera lidiando con un dinosaurio se quedo en silencio y no se movió para nada — está bien, no pasa nada, no es que te vaya a reclamar.

— No, Tenten eso no fue…

— Los vi, no hay problema. Simplemente no te rías mas de mí, no me mientas.

— Es esa… ¿La razón por la que te fuiste sin decirme nada? — Hikaru hablaba en un susurro, mirando el rostro de Tenten que en cambio veía al suelo, se miraba sonrojada.

— Si… se podría decir que si — respondió esta alzando la mirada y observándolo a él — la verdad es que tuve miedo de enfrentarme a la verdad. Soy una cobarde…

— Así que todo es mi culpa… Tenten, enserio lo lamento.

— Es solo que — ella no pudo soportarlo más, ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas muriendo en sus labios — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Entiendo que ya no me quisieras pero ¿Por qué hacer cosas a mis espaldas? ¿Por qué no dejarme y hacer lo que tuvieras que hacer?

— No, Tenten, no es como estas pensando.

— ¿Es que no era suficientemente buena? — Decía desanimada sin dejar de lagrimear — ¿Qué me faltaba? ¿Es porque no soy bonita? ¿Qué era? Necesito saber… — Hikaru estaba descolocado, lo mataba ver a una mujer llorar — Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie… el porqué terminamos, porque siempre he pensado que fue mi culpa… por eso no estoy molesta contigo, sino conmigo, por ser tan cobarde, por no enfrentarme a ti y preguntarte el porqué.

— Soy un ser despreciable Tenten, hacerte sentir de esta manera — él se acercó y la rodeo con los brazos y ella simplemente se dejo querer — Tu no tenias nada de malo, nada ¿Entendido? Eras perfecta para mi, y exactamente por eso me dio miedo… Yo también tenía miedo, jamás había tenido una relación tan seria y… me dio miedo, no sé porque. Seguro porque soy un patán. Lo único que sé es que es cierto, tú no te merecías nada de eso, te falte el respeto y por eso lo siento. Deberás que lo lamento.

— ¿No eras tú soy yo? — rio Tenten alejándose de él.

— Pero en esta ocasión, lo digo enserio. No hay chico que no quisiera estar contigo.

— Ja… ¿De qué hablas? No hay nada de especial en mi. Soy una chica normal. Común y corriente. No soy bonita como Ino ni sexy como temari, o inteligente como sakura, incluso no soy como una muñequita de porcelana como Hinata. Soy solo yo, soy Tenten, y no hay nada fuera de lo normal en mi.

— Es por eso… eres Tenten, y eso mi amor es lo que te hace especial, no eres la más hermosa, pero siempre serás la más bella ante los ojos de quien te ame. Tienes tu propia personalidad, no necesitas ser ninguna de esas chicas que no conozco para que te quieran, solo ser tú. Eres alegre y de alguna manera te las ingenias para meterte dentro de las personas, y hacerte un espacio permanente. Logras sacar al verdadero ser de los demás, así como lo lograste conmigo.

— Ahora va a resultar que soy como naruto — rió la chica con desgana — pero si fuera cierto ¿Por qué engañar a una chica tan maravillosa como dices que soy?

— Porque… soy un idiota monumental. Lo lamento, ódiame a mí por favor, pero no te odies a ti que eso no te hace ningún bien.

— Gracias…supongo que necesitaba escuchar eso.

Hikaru con el dorso de su mano limpio las lagrimas de Tenten y la dejo sobre su mejilla, acariciando el pómulo.

— ¿Me perdonas?

— Nunca necesitaste de mi perdón. Porque nunca te culpe.

— Ay enserio que soy un idiota — suspiró Hikaru bajando la mano.

Y Tenten comenzó a reír, lloraba pero reía. Su gran peso había terminado, a lo mejor no todos lo sentirían tan grande como ella, pero para ella toda su historia con Hikaru la había mantenido anclada, no la había dejado querer a nadie más. Sentía que si comenzaba a querer a alguien esa persona la traicionaría porque no sabía mantener una relación, y porque no era la adecuada para nadie.

Y a pesar de que Shikamaru en el patio estaba desconcertado y un poco celos, ese chico confesándole aquello a su ex novia, le había abierto una puerta para lograr entrar a su corazón, porque la muralla ya estaba medio derrumbada.

.

.

.

La fiesta de Shikamaru había terminado y al final a pesar del imprevisto de Hikaru y Tenten todo se había solucionado y terminado bien. La chica incluso acepto una invitación a bailar de Hikaru ya que habían quedado como amigos. A todos les parecía increíble ver a Neji con el cabello corto aun que claro, ese era Hikaru. Todo fue bien, Shikamaru se divirtió, que er todo el punto de la fiesta. En fin.

El domingo en la mañana estuvieron limpiando el desastre del día anterior y regresando las cosas como mesas y vajilla que habían pedido prestada, así que en verdad no hicieron más cosas.

En el cuarto de juegos al atardecer, se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Sai y Shikamaru. Tenten iba entrando al lugar.

— Que bien se siente bañarse… ala Sai ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Esperando a que Ino regrese, vendrá directo hacia aca e iremos cenar.

— ¿Solo ustedes dos? — indagó la chica al ver que todos lucian elegantes.

— No, iremos todos — respondió Temari.

— ¿Y porque a mi nadie me dijo nada?

— Es que se pusieron de acuerdo cuando estábamos con la organización de lo de Shikamaru dattebayo.

— ¿Y tu si iras?

— Pues si, me entere hoy pero si iré ¿Qué tu no?

— Lo siento, pero deje mi tarea a última hora así que no podre.

— Nos quedaremos aquí Sakura y yo — comentó Sasuke — de dejare un poco de comida.

— Me suena a un trato. Bueno yo me voy arriba es mucho y aun no empiezo, nos vemos que se diviertan.

La chica desapareció de ahí, y poco después la puerta de la entrada sonó.

— ya llegaron — aviso Sasuke a quien le habían mandado un mensaje de texto.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Ino se miraba resplandeciente, todo la felicitaron y después de eso dejaron a Sasuke y Sakura solos. Ellos ordenaron comida china y mientras esperaban a que llegara se pusieron a ver la tele.

Sasuke estaba tranquilo, era inconsciente de la revolución de sentimientos que sucedían dentro de Sakura. La chica estaba teniendo un montón de sentimientos encontrados, por un momento olvido el motivo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no había remedio, tenía que hacerlo ya que a pesar de que no dijera nada mañana tenía que irse. El curso comenzaría y ella debía llegar temprano.

— Sasuke…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — interrumpió el chico. Se dio media vuelta y la miro — tienes un tiempo estando rara pero no había dicho nada ya que me imagine que hablarías de eso tarde o temprano.

— Si. Bueno. No andaré por las ramas. Sasuke, me voy a vivir a Amanogawa.

Si aquella noticia lo había dejado congelado, lo que seguía seguro lo petrificaba.

— Pero… ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Es por tus padres?

— No, mis padres no se van. Esta ha sido una decisión mía. Hay una vacante en medicina en la escuela de Amanogawa y me han elegido a mí. Es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar y espero que me entiendas.

Solo tardo unos segundos en responder.

— Ah… Claro, eso es grandioso, podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser médico.

— Si, pero no es solo eso… creo que debemos d terminar.

— Eh… ¿Es por la distancia? No te preocupes por eso, hemos pasado peores.

— No Sasuke, a decir verdad una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Yo no te estoy terminando por la distancia… es algo que ya había estado pensando.

— Has estado pensando en eso ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? Sabes que los problemas se resuelven hablando.

— Pero este problema no.

— ¿Y cómo se resuelve?

— No se puede. Porque el problema somos nosotros Sasuke. Nuestra relación es de cierta manera enfermiza. No me hace bien sentir tantos celos y yo sé que soy la que está mal pero… no puedo seguir así, porque no quisiera que al final te cansaras de mí y terminemos mal. Prefiero que nuestra relación que como un bonito recuerdo, prefiero que nuestra relación quede como un bonito recuerdo a que se convierta en algo más amargo de lo que ya es. Nos hacemos daño, yo me hago daño. Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente madura para una relación como esta. Necesito tiempo para madurar y entando atada a ti sé que no lo lograre.

— entonces lo que quieres es tiempo?

— No. No es eso lo que quiero, porque entonces no serviría de nada. Sabría que si volteo y digo _ya no quiero tiempo_ estarías ahí esperándome y… entonces nada cambiaria. Esto no es un tiempo Sasuke, no quiero que te detengas por mí, porque me harías sentir mal. Quiero que sigamos con nuestras vidas yo siguiendo con mi sueño y tú… el tuyo.

— Entonces esto es verdaderamente el fin.

— Si. Lo siento.

— lamento haber sido tan desconsiderado contigo. Siento que te orille a esto.

— No Sasuke. Creo que esto debió de ser así, ahora los des podemos crecer. No lo mires como un final de algo, míralo como un comienzo. Puedes empezar cosas nuevas, volverte a enamorar. Porque yo…. Eso hare. Adiós Sasuke gracias por todo.

_Adiós Sasuke, gracias por todo. A pesar de que todavía te amo con todo mi corazón, luchare por ocultar todo este sentimiento, oculte mis lagrimas, ocultare mi anterior ser y volveré a nacer de las cenizas como el fénix, y tal vez, en el fututo, cuando ambos seamos más maduros. Tal vez estemos listos para el otro de nuevo._

_Te amo._

Sakura se fue con aquel pensamiento, dejando a Sasuke en el sillón, ocultó sus lagrima, esas que tanto lucho por mantener dentro de su ser para no hacerlo sentir mal. El no lloraba, estaba sorprendido, no podía ser que aquello fuera verdad, tenía que ser un sueño. Pero no lo era.

Cuando una etapa de tu vida termina, a veces es muy difícil dejar y el pasado, intentas aferrarte a este con uñas y dientes, pero lo único que esto consigue es dejarte sangrando y con un sentimiento de abandono. Tenemos que estar conscientes de que la vida siempre está en un fluctuante cambio, en movimiento, la tecnología es cada vez mejor, las cosas cambian, la tienda de la esquina a la que ibas a comprar dulces de niños es ahora un súper mercado, en la casa donde naciste ahora vive alguien más. Y así como las cosas cambian, como tú has crecido para dejar de ser un niño, las personas en su interior cambian, buscan cosas diferentes. Por eso se dice que nadie es indispensable, y no se debe dar por hecho a ninguna persona, porque tal vez no hoy o no mañana pero esa persona algún día te dejara, tal vez por lección propia, por pensamientos diferentes o porque la vida se le acabe, pero nadie va a estar en tu vida para siempre, así como tú no estarás en la vida de los demás por siempre. Así que en lugar de lamentarte piensa en todo lo que tú y esa persona, abuelo, amigo o novio compartió contigo, quede con lo bueno y deja lo malo porque al final lo único que quedara de ti serán los recuerdos.

— Oye Sasuke ¿No tienes un borrador que me prestes?... ¿pasa algo?

Tenten se acercó al taciturno chico que miraba el sillón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Sakura terminó conmigo — murmuró.

En ese momento Tenten no supo que decir, se quedo congelada. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decir?

— Lo-lo siento muchísimo Sasuke — se sentó a su lado y lo rodeo con los brazos un poco insegura, pero protectora como una madre. Y a pesar de que Sasuke no estaba llorando, ella podía sentir como su tacto o triste que se sentía en ese momento — yo estoy aquí ¿Va? Si no quieres hablar, n hables, pero yo estoy aquí, que soy tu amiga y… te quiero.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente la historia de kabuto, terminando con el tema de sasuke y su historia y una sorpresa para Ino.<p>

bye bye. gracias por leer!

pd. el te quiero de tenten no es mal intencionado. xD


	36. Adiós Sakura

Otra semana con capitulo a tiempo, tengo muy buena racha.

En este capitulo nos despedimos de sakura, que no saldra por un buen tiempo, y despues la verdad sobre kabuto.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós Sakura<strong>

El lunes por la mañana, a pesar del punto y aparte que había sucedido en la vida de Sasuke, todo seguía normal. Sai no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido con Ino y Kakashi, y probablemente no lo sabría nunca, porque según la rubia, eso había sido cosa de una sola vez. Nadie más que ellos dos sabían del tema, y ninguno iba a hablar, así que ¿Cuál era el punto? Ella seguiría con su vida y él también. Pero Ino no sabía que era más difícil, no haberlo probado y estado deseándolo, o haberlo probado y saber que no iba a pasar de nuevo. Como fuera, ella tendría que vivir con eso.

Así que podría decirse que aquel era en apariencia, un día común y corriente.

—Sasuke — tocó Tenten a su puerta, ya estaban todos listos para partir a la universidad, pero de Sasuke no se habían visto ni sus luces — El desayuno ya está listo.

— No iré hoy — se escuchó decir al Uchiha desde dentro.

Tenten suspiró, lo comprendía, vaya que lo hacía, pero es que a pesar de todo no podía perder clases por eso, esas clases marcaban su futuro, y Sakura había dejado bien en claro que no quería estar en ese futuro.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó con algo de miedo, no sabía en qué condiciones lo encontraría.

— Pasa, estoy cambiado.

Aquello dejo un poco confundida a Tenten, ¿Si no iría porque estaba cambiado?

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba ver, un Sasuke derrotado y lloroso en su cama envuelto en sabanas, en cambio de aquello, estaba un Sasuke Uchiha bastante elegante y perfumado, poniéndose unos zapatos negros bien lustrados.

— ¿Vas a salir a algún lado? — pregunto extrañada.

— Si. —Terminó de ponerse el calzado y se levantó, su habitación lucia pulcra, y lo único que faltaba era tender la cama, lo cual hizo como todas las mañanas. — Iré a una convención de tecnología, tengo que presentar un nuevo producto de las empresas Uchiha. Normalmente lo hace mi padre pero parece que tiene otro compromiso así que me ha tocado a mí.

— Vaya, ¿Y te llevara toda la mañana?

— Si, primero es un desayuno a las ocho, la presentación a las diez, y después de eso saldré como a la doce o una. Hoy salgo a las dos así que no tiene caso.

— Claro — El chico terminó de tender su cama y se quedo mirando a Tenten — Sasuke tu… — estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero la sonrisa del Uchiha la descolocó. Si, aquello no era lo que esperaba ver.

— Gracias por preocuparte — dijo sencillamente, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Tenten — pero estoy bien, la vida sigue ¿Cierto? Mentiría si dijera que no la extrañare pero… no hay nada que hacerle, no fui yo el que terminó.

Tenten asintió, a pesar de eso no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad estaba bien.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Sakura se va!? — Naruto había golpeado estrepitosamente la mesa donde estaban todos sentados, se habían reunido en la biblioteca para comunicar aquello y el chico acababa de hacer un escándalo. Se rio nerviosamente — lo siento — les dijo a los demás jóvenes que estaban intentando estudiar y hacer trabajos de media mañana. — ¿Cómo que se va? — volvió a repetir ahora en un volumen aceptable a Ino.

— Si, se va. Es por eso que hoy no vino a clases.

— ¿Y cómo es que no me habían dicho? — reclamó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

— No nos habían dicho a nadie Naruto — comentó Temari en la misma posición que él.

— Es que a ella no le gustan las despedidas y… no sé porque no les ha dicho, pero sé que solo yo además de sus padres lo sabemos.

— Y si no quería decirnos ¿Por qué nos dices tú? — indagó Neji.

— Pues, es que se va hoy y no se…

— ¡¿Se va hoy?! — exclamó Naruto parándose de nuevo, ahora sin importarle los demás — ¿Cuándo?

— Su vuelo sale a las dos, pero ella estará ahí una hora antes.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo dattebayo!

— No podemos hacer nada Naruto — interrumpió Tenten — ¿No te das cuenta? Ella se va a estudiar, se va para cumplir su sueño. Yo entiendo eso.

— Esta bien pero… ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— Creo que podríamos ir a despedirnos. — propuso Shikamaru — Podemos ir al aeropuerto.

— ¡Entonces hay que ir! ¿Cuánto se tarda para llegar al aeropuerto? — Naruto parecía ansioso.

— Una hora al menos — comentó Neji. — Tenemos que salir a las doce.

— Bien, tenemos dos horas para avisarle a los maestros dattebayo, nos vemos a las doce en la entrada.

— ¿Y en que nos iremos? — preguntó Temari — sin ofender pero en el carro de Shikamaru no cabemos todos.

— No me miren a mí, que yo no tengo carro — comentó Kiba.

— Lo sabemos… ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — preguntó Temari.

— En una convención de la empresa de su padre — habló Tenten.

— Espera… ¿Sasuke lo sabe?

— No lo sé. — respondió honestamente Ino, no había hablado con Sakura desde la noche anterior.

— ¡Tiene que saberlo dattebayo! ¿¡Quien tiene celular con saldo!?

Sin decir una sola palabra Neji le tendió su celular.

— Pero Naruto — Tenten intentó hablar, pero el chico ya estaba marcando.

— Espera Tenten… ¡Sasuke!

— _¿Qué pasa? Estoy algo ocupado aquí… _— se escuchaba que susurraba.

— Sasuke ¡Sakura se va! ¡Se va! — enfatizó — Va a Amanogawa y tenemos que…

— _Lo sé —_ interrumpió el uchiha ahora más tranquilo, tampoco se escuchaba tanto ruido ahora, como si se hubiera ido al baño, ya que había eco — _No tengo tiempo para eso._

— Pero Sasuke ¡Sakura!

— _Sakura y yo terminamos._ — Naruto se quedo en silencio, su semblante cambio completamente _— Tengo que irme, ya casi es mi turno_.

— Pero… Sasuke.

— _Ella se va a estudiar, se va para cumplir su sueño. Yo entiendo eso._

Naruto miró a Tenten, que lo observaba con pena, Sasuke dijo exactamente lo que la chica había dicho hace unos minutos.

— Iremos a despedirla — habló Naruto tranquilo — El vuelo sale a las dos.

— _Lo tomare en cuenta._

— ¿Qué pasó Naruto? — preguntó Ino al ver como colgaba y le regresaba el teléfono a Neji algo extraño.

— Sasuke y Sakura terminaron. Tenten ¿Tu sabias?

— Ayer en la noche — respondió ella — cuando se fueron a cenar.

— ¿¡Pero cómo!? — exclamó ahora Kiba — Yo no veía venir eso.

— Son sus asuntos, no debemos entrometernos. — habló Neji.

— Bien, eso no cambia nada dattebayo. A las doce en la entrada.

— ¿Y en que otro carro iremos? — preguntó Temari de nuevo.

— Creo que Suigetsu tiene carro — comentó Shikamaru — le diré, ya les avisare.

— Vale, ahora tenemos que regresar a clases — comentó Sai levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿No les tocaba ética? — preguntó Ino.

— Ah ¡Cierto! — exclamó Kiba — El maestro que nos dará ya llegó.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo es? — preguntó Tenten.

— ¡No lo van a creer! — Kiba sonrió abiertamente — ¡Es Kakashi-sensei!

— Ino ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Temari le comenzó a dar golpecitos en la espalda a la chica ya que tocia como si se estuviera atragantando.

— S-si… estoy bien. ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— Si — dijo de nuevo Kiba emocionado levantándose — ahora nos dio un receso de diez minutos porque tenemos dos horas pero ya tenemos que volver.

— Increíble, Kakashi-sensei dattebayo… ese viejo tardón. Hace rato que no sabíamos nada de él.

— Cierto ¿Qué habrá sido de él? — divagaba Tenten.

Pero mientras tanto, Ino se sentía nerviosa. ¡¿Qué hacia Kakashi ahí?!

.

.

.

Tenten regresó a clases, ahora mismo ya habían salido de su última clase, y solo quedaba esperar a que el maestro en turno llegara, aun que para eso aún faltaban unos diez minutos si acaso.

Estaba acercándose al salón, cuando observó como Kabuto se acercaba. Se puso nerviosa y se dio media vuelta, fingiendo estar olvidando algo. Se sentía mal haciendo eso, ella no era de juzgar de esa manera, pero aun así no podía ignorar cuanto había hecho sufrir a sus amigos. Neji había terminado en el hospital, a Chouji le dio anemia y adelgazó de manera preocupante poniendo en riesgo su vida por los nervios, a Akamaru casi lo matan. Muchas cosas sucedieron y esa persona estuvo involucrada, así que no podía simplemente ignorar aquello.

Por lo tanto, toda la semana pasada, usando la escusa del cumpleaños de Shikamaru, se la había pasado ignorando a Kabuto, apartándose lentamente de él. Pero ahora…

— Tenten — llamó el chico, estaba cerca. La chica se paró de pronto y quedó estática en su lugar, casi olvida como girarse para darle la cara — ¿Pasa algo?

— Eh... no — respondió la chica bajando la mirada. — Tengo que irme el maestro…

Kabuto le tomó la mano, y ella se sintió algo atemorizada. Él la miraba de aquella manera tan penetrante… sus ojos oscuros eran escalofriantes, sentía que caería en ellos y terminaría por perderse. Se sentía en peligro.

El chico miró hacia los lados y luego comenzó a caminar lejos del aula.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella intentando esconder como se sentía.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Pero…

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de los salones, donde no había nada más que tierra y Kabuto la colocó recostada en la pared, mientras él la observaba.

— ¿Por qué me has estado evitando toda la semana?

La chica bajó de nuevo el rostro y se sonrojó.

— No, yo no…

— Si, tu si Tenten. ¿Qué pasa?

El chico dio un paso hacia adelante, y ella se cohibió, encogiéndose en su lugar. Entonces el retrocedió sorprendido.

— Te contaron — dijo rotundo, la chica alzó la mirada preocupada — No, está bien. Me imagino que te habrán dicho y ahora tus acciones tienen sentido… creí que no juzgabas a la gente…. Que eras diferente.

— Kabuto yo… no es así… yo…

— Está bien, tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras de mí pero ¿Podrías escuchar mi lado de la historia al menos?

Ella se sentía entre la espada y la pared, estaba claro que si dejaba a Kabuto hablar de aquello terminaría por sentirse mal por él, porque seguramente diría cosas para quedar bien parado pero… se miraba sincero.

— Está bien — dijo relajándose — escucho.

.

.

.

Habían dado las doce, y todos se reunieron en la entrada, Suigetsu y Shikamaru los llevarían en sus carros al aeropuerto de Konoha, que gracias a dios solo era uno porque si no iban a estar en un grave problema, ya que Ino no sabía el vuelo en el que la chica iba solo que ella se iría en un avión.

Habían dicho todas las escusas que se les ocurrió para salirse, y algunos ni habían avisado, pero tenían que despedirse de su amiga, porque no importaba que ella y el uchiha hubieran terminado, de todas maneras era su amiga.

Poco más de una hora tardaron en llegar al dichoso aeropuerto, Naruto y Kiba iban haciendo escándalo todo el camino y no fue fácil para Shikamaru quien fue el que los llevaba. El Uzumaki se quejaba de que iban muy lento y Kiba de Naruto quejándose. Nadie estuvo contento en el viaje, y todos estaban nerviosos, ¿Y si no llegaban?

— ¿Dónde se hace el papeleo? — preguntó Naruto nada mas entraron al lugar.

El policía al que le preguntó solo apunto algo sorprendido hacia la derecha, y rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia allá.

— No la veo — Kiba daba saltos pero nomas no miraban la cabellera rozada de la chica.

— ¡Debe estar ahí dattebayo!

— Chicos ¡Ahí va! — Tenten apuntó hacia otro lado, la chica la estaba mostrando sus papeles para ir a la sala de espera. — ¡Sakura! — a pesar de su grito la chica no volteó.

Naruto agarró todo el aire posible en sus pulmones y entonces soltó.

— ¡Saaaakuuuraaaa-chaaaannn!

La aludida volteó exaltada, justo antes de dar sus papeles al oficial. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Ino se miraba apenada, vaya chica, había soltado la sopa.

Todos corrieron hasta llegar hacia ella.

— ¡¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?! — exclamó Naruto.

— Y-yo… lo siento, pero pensé que…

— ¡Ahora chicos! — gritó Naruto que parecía molesto.

Sakura esperaba que la golpearan, o algo, por la manera en que se desenvolvían esos chicos, pero no, al contrario.

— ¡Buen viaje Sakura! — gritaron todos al unisonó.

Temari y Neji abrieron una pancarta que decía "Buen viaje y mucha suerte" firmado con los nombres de todos. Sakura no pudo evitarlo, eso era lo que no quería, no quería llorar de aquella manera frente a sus amigos, quería verse fuerte, irse fuerte. Pero no lo había logrado.

— Gracias chicos. — masculló entre dientes, todos sonreían. — Naruto, gracias.

— Mucha suerte Sakura-chan — murmuró sonriendo, de una manera que no era ni infantil ni muy grande, era una sonrisa tranquila, madura.

— Te miras muy bien así — dijo la chica riendo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. — Te extrañare.

— Y yo a ti dattebayo. — Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron y enseguida todos se acercaron para abrazarla y despedirla, dándole sus buenos deseos.

— Lastima que Sasuke no haya podido venir `ttebayo — dijo Naruto cuando todos se habían despedido, Sai consolaba a Ino que estaba llorando muchísimo, a pesar de que se volverían a ver en las próximas vacaciones.

— No te preocupes Naruto, él y yo…

— Él, ha venido a despedirse — interrumpió Sasuke, acercándose entre la gente con media sonrisa. Se miraba elegante, caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Naruto se alejó, dejándolos solos, al igual que los demás que se hicieron algo de lado para dejarlos despedirse.

. . .

— Pensé que no vendría — murmuraba Ino.

— Me alegra que lo haya hecho dattebayo.

— Yo sabía que vendría — comentó Tenten sonriente — Él no es tan indiferente como lo era antes.

. . .

Habían estado unos segundos en silencio ambos mirándose, ella algo nerviosa y el simplemente sonriendo de lado.

— Sasuke… yo…

— Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que te vaya de lo mejor — interrumpió el chico — Tu te mereces esto, es tu sueño. No vengo aquí a detenerte, ni a decirte nada inútil que solo te haga sentir mal. Solo quería venir a desearte suerte, creo que te lo debo, después de todo este tiempo.

— Muchas gracias — la chica sonrió y se inclinó agradeciendo.

— Se feliz Sakura.

Aun inclinada la chica se sorprendió, pero luego de la sorpresa vino una sonrisa. Se levantó y lo miró.

— Lo seré, gracias.

Ella se dio media vuelta, entregó los papeles y pasó. Todos los demás se acercaron y gritaron "adiós", con una sonrisa, incluso Ino que era un mar de lágrimas.

Al subirse al avión Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse, se iba de Konoha, el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida, se iba sola, sin sus padres. Comenzaría una vida nueva desde cero en Amanogawa, cumpliría su sueño. Muchas cosas buenas le iban a pasar de ahora en adelante, y a pesar de que sus amigos sentían que ellos eran los que debían desearle buena suerte, ella también en su mente les mandaba muchas vibras positivas, ya que después de todo no era solo ella la que estaba creciendo, ellos también, ellos también cambiaban, iban a descubrir cosas nuevas, se harían más maduros, por eso ella también les deseaba buena suerte.

"_Te diviertes por mi ¿No?" _

"_¡¿Nos vamos a ver todas las vacaciones?! Vamos a hablar todos los días ¿¡Verdad!?" _

"_Felicidades, ahora podrás cumplir nuestro sueño. Solo no lo desperdicies, y Sakura… nos vemos en el quirófano" _

"_Te extrañare en clases" _

"_Extrañare lo problemática que eres"_

"_Suerte, Sakura-chan"_

Ese no era un punto final, ese era un punto y aparte.

.

.

.

Dos días pasaron desde que Sakura se había ido a Amanogawa, según Ino todo estaba bastante bien, las clases eran algo difíciles, a pesar de ser un curso de inducción, pero ella estaba dando todo lo que podía. Tenía compañeros simpáticos, todos llenos de entusiasmo y en fin, se sentía bastante feliz de poder estar ahí, tanto que casi lograba compensar lo triste que se sentía de dejar a todos sus amigos y familia en Konoha.

— Me alegra que todo vaya bien dattebayo — Naruto sonrió abiertamente y enseguida miro a Sasuke — ¿No es así Sasuke?

— Si — dijo el chico sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a su amigo.

— Y bien — habló de pronto Ino mirando a Tenten — ¿Para qué era que querías que nos reuniéramos todos aquí?

— Pues, es que necesito que hablemos de algo… todos.

— Me estas poniendo nervioso ¿Paso algo? — indagó Shikamaru.

— Es que, el lunes hable con Kabuto

Enseguida todos quedaron en silencio, Sai solo observaba a los demás, él no había vivido aquello como el resto, no se había involucrado porque era el nuevo, porque casi no los conocía, así que no tenía una verdadera opinión de aquello. Pero era curioso como con la sola mención del nombre todos se quedaban callados. Naruto fue el primero que habló.

— ¿De qué hablaste con él?

— Creo que saben de qué hablamos, Kabuto, él tiene su propio lado de la historia… y…

— Por supuesto que lo tiene — interrumpió Sasuke molesto — Seguro quiso darte lastima ¿No es así?

— No es como piensan, ¿Podrían dejarme hablar? O más bien… ¿Podrían dejarlo hablar?

— ¿Dejarlo…? — Antes de que Neji terminara la frase el timbre de la casa sonó.

— Esta aquí.

— Tenten ¡No lo vas a dejar entrar a la casa dattebayo!

— Tranquilo Naruto, no pasara nada. Es solo uno de él, y muchos de nosotros… además, él no hará nada, no lo dejare.

— Como su pudieras hacer mucho al respecto — gruñó Sasuke volteando los ojos.

— Confíen en mi ¿Si? Solo escúchenlo, él dirá lo que tiene que decir y ustedes deciden que creer ¿Vale? Háganlo por mí.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y el timbre volvió a sonar.

— Estó bien, por ti — habló Temari — pero solo escuchare, no diré nada.

— ¿Chicos? — miró al resto que aun pensaba.

Varios asintieron.

— Supongo que tiene derecho a contarnos su parte de la historia — comentó Shikamaru.

— Que derecho ni que nada, podrá hablar lo que quiera pero le voy a creer un pito dattebayo.

— Solo, eso escuchen, es todo lo que pido. — Y Tenten salió de ahí.

— ¿Qué está pensando Tenten? — Gruñía Sasuke — después de lo que le contamos.

— Seguro tiene una explicación — Shikamaru había hablado en su nombre y entre él y el uchiha se comenzó una pelea de miradas.

Poco pasó antes de que Tenten entrara seguida de un serio Kabuto.

— Buenas tardes — saludó el chico. Ninguno lo miró siquiera, Kabuto suspiró — Tenten, esto será inútil.

— No, ellos escucharan.

Kabuto suspiró de nuevo, y se recargó en la pared lo más lejos de todos.

— Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Orochimaru, hace ya bastante, cuando tenía trece años.

— ¿Puedes apurarte? — interrumpió Sasuke — No estoy de ánimos para estos temas.

— Tranquilo — Tenten se sentó a su lado, y tomó la mano de Sasuke intentando tranquilizarlo — Continua.

Kabuto asintió. — A los trece años mi madre murió, me metí en las dogas y eventualmente quería cosas más y más fuertes. — El chico contaba aquello como si estuviera hablando de dulces — al final escuche sobre un hombre que necesitaba personas para probar sus nuevas creaciones y yo y unos cuantos más nos enlistamos. — Kabuto miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, no quería mirar las caras de los demás, que lo observaban, poniendo atención a su historia, juzgándolo y pensando mal de él — Me encontraba en la gloria cada vez que probaba las porquerías de orochimaru, pero una vez que se terminaba el efecto me sentía como una mierda. — Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo — Termine tomando tanta de esa cosa, que hice una enorme deuda con orochimaru. Una amiga que no tenía nada que ver con esto me intervino, y me ayudó a salir de las drogas. Fueros dos duros años, y creí que después de eso todo había terminado. Hasta que orochimaru mando a que alguien me cobrara el dinero que le debía…

— Ahh no — interrumpió Kiba — Con tonterías a mí no. Ya se para dóndes vas y a mí no me vas a hacer creer que orochimaru te embaucó y a fuercitas tenias que trabajar con el ¡Patrañas!

— Estoy de acuerdo ´ttebayo, no me trago esa mierda.

— ¡Naruto! — Regañó Tenten.

— Tranquila, está bien. Ustedes tienen todo el derecho de no creerme, pero eso no quita que sea verdad.

— ¿Tanto era el dinero? — indagó Neji que tenia la mente algo más abierta.

— Es droga, y la consumía como dulce… Me parece que eran al menos dos… doscientos mil dólares, no yens, dólares. Mi padre era un alcohólico desde la muerte de mi madre, sin trabajo, y yo vivía en casa de mi abuela. No contaba más que con su pensión de enfermera y bien… no tenía esa clase de dinero.

— Buena la novela — aplaudió Sasuke — pero ya me imagino el final, entraste a la escuela, reclutabas gente, te conocí, pasó lo que pasó y como fiel perra de orochimaru tú no hiciste nada… — el chico sintió el apretón de mano de Tenten.

— Escúchalo.

— No me interesa. — dijo quitando la mano de la chica.

— Así es — continuó Kabuto — reclutaba gente, y por cada uno conseguía bajar mi cuenta. Para cuando entre al instituto orochimaru estaba bastante interesado en tu hermano itachi, me parece que quería embaucarlo y conseguir dinero o algo así…. Pero itachi era más listo, y no se dejo llevar por la propuesta de negocios de orochimaru. Y él decidió entonces enfocarse en…

— Sasuke — terminó de decir Shikamaru — tiene algo de sentido, itachi parecía conocer muy bien a orochimaru cuando creamos el plan de acción para sacar a Sasuke de aquello.

— Como mi cuenta estaba saldada — prosiguió Kabuto — me negué a ayudar, pero orochimaru aun así consiguió llegar a Sasuke. Aquí las cosas se volvieron complicadas, yo tenía a un soplón en la guarida de orochimaru, el me informó que Sasuke había entrado, pero cuando quise… cuando quise ayudar orochimaru capturo a mi amiga, la que me ayudo con la desintoxicación…. Me amenazó con no soltarla si me involucraba…. Pero lo hice.

— ¿Enserio? — Gruñó Naruto molesto— a mi no me pareció dattebayo.

— Recordaran una carta mía, anónima, firma nada por KxL — Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido — Yo mande esa carta.

— Pero… ¿Por qué no testificaste entonces? Hubiéramos tenido un caso más solido dattebayo.

— No podía… a pesar de no querer ayudar a orochimaru, no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, si es que quería ver a tsuki viva.

Neji miró a Tenten, aquel nombre le sonaba, y la chica al darse cuenta asintió.

— No quise hacerles daño, o dejar que es hicieran, quería ayudar con el juicio pero no pude hacerlo. Mi amiga no fue liberada hasta que terminó todo ese jaleo. Y entonces se mudo a suna y no la volví a ver. No volví a hacer negocios con orochimaru otra vez.

— Mientes — interrumpió Naruto — hace poco te vi con él.

— Nos encontramos por casualidad, pero quería que volviera a trabajar para él, al parecer le iba mejor conmigo.

— ¿Y es todo? — preguntó Sasuke molesto.

— Si, es todo.

. . .

Kabuto se fue enseguida, Tenten lo despidió y luego volvió al cuarto de juegos donde todos deliberaban.

— Tiene coherencia — decía Shikamaru — si no supiéramos la historia de nuestra parte le creería.

— ¿Tu le crees? — preguntó Sasuke mirando a Tenten.

— Si… yo sé que es verdad.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — preguntó Naruto.

— La conoces ¿Verdad? — habló Neji — a Tsuki, es ella, la de la fiesta. La que nos contaste.

— Ahora recuerdo — comentó también Temari — Pero ¿No la habías visto una sola vez? ¿Cómo te conto esto?

— Luego de que Kabuto hablara no me pude quedar quieta y la contacte.

— Bien, sea o no verdad me da igual — habló Sasuke levantándose del sillón — Eso no cambia nada. Nunca fuimos amigos de todos modos, y no vamos a empezar ahora. Tenten tu haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado.

— A cómo te haga algo lo mato dattebayo.

— Yo te creo. Pero opino igual, no estoy interesante en hacerme amigo de él — dijo ahora Neji.

— Igual aquí — comentó Shikamaru.

— Esta bien, yo no hice esto para ser amigos, lo hice porque… Kabuto y yo, junto con nuestro maestro de derecho iniciaremos una demanda contra orochimaru, y quería que se supiera toda la verdad.

— Tenten no te involucres — pidió Shikamaru.

— No shika, no me digas nada, lo voy a hacer de todos modos.

— ¡Te ayudare! — exclamó Lee que a pesar de todo se había quedado en silencio — Con todo el fuego de mi juventud.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo — accedió Neji.

— Gracias chicos.

Sasuke se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos quedándose en silencio, estaba claro que no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

* * *

><p>Bien, a partir de aqui termina lo que es la primera parte de esta historia, no, eso no significa que vaya a acabar, cerrar esto y abrir otra historia para la continuacion, solo que despues de esto los capitulos cambiaran ligeramente.<p>

¿Como? Pues bien, les dire, ahora los capitulos seran irregulares, unos vendran las largos y otros mas cortitos, no tienen un largo mas o menos normal como el que de cierta forma intentaba mantener hasta ahora, sobrepasando las 4.000 palabras.

Y aqui viene otra cosa, entre la primera y la segunda parte pasan 3 meses, me salto hasta diciembre, y hay unos capitulos cortos que yo llamo "relleno" solo porque en un comienzo no iban a tener nada que ver con la historia. queria saber si preferian que subiera dos capitulos de relleno a la semana o uno a la semana. vamos que como ya estan escritos no me molesta complacerlos.

espero sus reviews, con dos donde digan que dos veces o una ves me conformo y lo hago. el proximo capitulo es el cumpleaños de naruto, llega sasuke con un gran regalo y tenten con uno de sus planes, ahora siendo ayudada por Kiba. ademas, shino tendra su momento, y se sabra quien le gusta.

Nos estamos leyendo!


	37. El cumpleaños de Naruto

****Este es el inicio de varios capitulos de relleno, los ire subiendo una vez por semana.

Para quienes preguntaron si seguiria publicando aqui, pues si, aqui publicare hasta que la historia diga "completa". Si tienen mas preguntas sobre el "relleno" pregunten, aun que realmente yo le digo relleno porque estoy algo loca.

Este va del cumpleaños de Naruto, el regalo de sasuke, quien le gusta a Shino, y Yuki mi OC tambien tiene su momento en los recuerdos de Hinata y Naruto.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El cumpleaños de Naruto<strong>

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el siguiente cumpleaños llegó. El primero de octubre Juugo cumplió años y a pesar de que no le hicieron una fiesta como la de Shikamaru, el trió de amigos, Sasuke, Suigetsu y el cumpleañero, salieron a un bar a festejar, Juugo no es una persona fiestera, es más tranquilo en ese aspecto, y además, al no tener muchos amigos cuando era más joven, se había terminado por acostumbrar a no festejarlos. Al final, su cumpleaños no había sido una escusa más para celebrar para el resto, pero no había porque preocuparse, el cumpleaños de Naruto estaba cerca.

Por supuesto no podían dejarle todo a Tenten esta vez y menos aun ahora que estaba preparándose para el caso de Orochimaru. Shikamaru era ahora el encargado de la fiesta, y tendría que ponerse las pilas ya que su compañero y la persona que estaba poniendo el dinero era Sasuke.

— Te estoy diciendo que rentemos un lugar — decía el Nara — algo con barra libre, a Naruto le va a gustar eso, y no olvidemos la pista de baile.

— Tenemos todo eso en casa — decía ahora Sasuke — y no gastamos dinero.

— Pero si tiempo ¿Es que tu quieres limpiar el desastre?, a pesar de que lo que me hicieron fue algo sin mucho alboroto se hizo bastante cochinero Uchiha. ¿Es que te falta dinero? Porque Neji quería poner también.

— No es el dinero, es que si nos ponemos borrachos entonces terminaremos en un lugar que no es nuestro. Tendríamos que volver a casa en la madrugada en quien sabe qué estado ¡Y yo quiero tomar!

— Tampoco es para ponernos de la fregada — volvía a decir molesto Shikamaru — es una fiesta, normal, no una peda. Habrá barra libre sí, pero no es para ponernos hasta el gorro.

— Bah, haz lo que quieras yo haré mi propia fiesta.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle dos fiestas?

— Pues así, ¿o es que te falta mi dinero?

— Chicos — interrumpió Tenten entrando a la habitación de Shikamaru donde estaban "planeándolo" todo — El diez de octubre es en cinco días, les propongo que se pongan de acuerdo.

— Si nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo, nos ponemos de acuerdo en que no estamos de acuerdo — bufó Sasuke.

— ¿Tu que propones Tenten? — indagó Shikamaru.

— Creo que tu idea de rentar un lugar en buena — Shikamaru miró con arrogancia a Sasuke — Pero también la idea de Sasuke es buena. — ahora era el Uchiha quien sonreía. — de igual modo no creo que se pueda hacer ninguna.

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Pues, los padres de Naruto harán una fiesta. Me lo acaba de comentar, parece que todos estamos invitados. Así que si queremos festejarle tal vez podamos hacerle una comida.

Genial, la idea de "festejar" estaba descartada.

— Bien, una comida. Entonces basta con hacer una reservación en un restaurante — comentó Shikamaru — ¿O también en eso te pondrás cariñoso uchiha?

— ¿Cariñoso?

— Que digo que nunca tienes problemas con el dinero, pero casualmente ahora sí.

— Ya bastante gasté en su regalo para… — Sasuke se quedo en silencio, había hablado de mas, se suponía que su regalo para Naruto era una sorpresa. — nada.

— ¿¡Le compraste algo!? — exclamó Tenten sonriendo — ¿Qué es?

— Nada, nada. — La mirada de la chica no dejaba de insistir — Un carro ¿Contenta?

— ¿Un… carro? — a Shikamaru casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

— ¡No es cierto! ¿Encerio? — Tenten sonreía.

— Es enserio, lo escuché quejarse de que ahora que no vivía con sus padres no tenia con que moverse y… supongo que me compadecí.

— No puedo creerlo — murmuraba Shikamaru.

— ¡Eres el mejor! Se pondrá súper contento. Pero Sasuke ¿No fue un exceso?

— Tal vez sí, pero supongo que valdrá por los regalos de todo el año.

— ¿Qué carro? — Balbuceó Shikamaru

— Uno como el mío, conseguí un buen precio por él, lo compre fuera y viene en camino desde Mizu.

Shikamaru no podía creerlo, ¿Naruto enserio iba a conseguir esa clase de carro? ¡Y solo por ser amigo de ese imbécil! Que diga, de Sasuke. Vaya. Que injusto es el mundo, algunos se matan para conseguir lo que quieren y otros simplemente lo consiguen.

— Pues que buen amigo eres. — dijo casi forzadamente Shikamaru.

— Si es sobre una reservación, me parece que un amigo de Itachi abrió un restaurante de Sushi al que podríamos ir, nos sale barato y por lo que he escuchado no está nada mal.

Y ese era el plan. Ese miércoles irían al restaurante de "Kisame´s Sushi" después de la escuela, y después de eso en la tarde casi noche irían a la casa de los Namikaze a festejar con la familia del rubio su cumpleaños número diecinueve

.

.

.

— Gracias por la comida chicos — decía Naruto colgándose de los hombros de Sasuke y Shikamaru — un buffet, ¡Este día no podía ir mejor!

— Pues lo mismo te sorprendes — comentó Tenten sonriente, Sasuke la miró, y con esa mirada le dijo que se callara lo del regalo, pero ella sonrió, no era eso a lo que se refería.

— Teme — llamó Naruto — ¿Me vas a dar raite a casa de mis padres?

— ¿Me estas preguntando u ordenando?

— No, no. Preguntándote, si ¿Podrías? — Naruto puso cara de angelito, con una gran sonrisa.

— Eh… déjame pensarlo… no. — respondió rotundo.

— ¡Gracias teme! Espera ¿No? — Naruto miró extrañado a su amigo, cualquier otro día se lo esperaría pero ¿En su cumpleaños? Si que era un teme. — ¡Anda! ¿Dejaras que me valla en camión?

— Anda Sasuke, es su cumpleaños — decía también Ino, Temari asentía estando de acuerdo.

— Esta bien, es que es un teme dattebayo ¿Qué tal tu Shikamaru?

— Tengo cosas que hacer — dijo escuetamente, ahora sí que el rubio tenia la mandíbula por el suelo de la sorpresa.

— ¿Tu también? De Sasuke me lo esperaba pero ¿De ti Shikamaru? — Kiba también estaba sorprendido. — ¡Dile algo Tenten!

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? — indagó confundida.

— Es que tu le… — Shikamaru tiró una moneda que tenía en la mano a la frente de Kiba callándolo.

— Nada.

— Como sea — dijo la chica extrañada — si ellos no quieren ¿Qué hacerle?

— ¡Tu no Tenten! ¿Por qué estas de su lado `ttebayo?

— Y-yo te llevaría Naruto-kun, pero — Hinata se sonrojo, se suponía que nadie sabía que ella verdaderamente no andaba con Shino, bueno, al menos Naruto no lo sabía.

— Si, entiendo, tienes cosas que hacer con Shino ´ttebayo. ¿Y dónde me voy? — masculló entre dientes, luego infló los cachetes haciendo puchero.

— Tienes licencia ¿No? — comentó Sasuke.

— Si, pero no tengo carro teme, y lo sabes dattebayo.

— Bueno, tal vez puedes usar este — Sasuke le lanzó con unas llaves, que el chico apenas logró agarrar en el aire.

— ¿Me vas a prestar tu carro? — indagó al ver las llaves que su amigo le había dado.

— No. Ni loco.

— ¿Entonces?

— Esas, son tuyas.

Los que desconocían del tema se miraron extrañados, Sasuke continuó caminando hacia el estacionamiento que no quedaba muy lejos y ahí lo miró, una Ford ranger xlt 2010, igual a la de Sasuke pero en color negro en lugar de azul.

— S-s-s-s-son ¿mías? — balbuceó Naruto presionando el botón de las llaves para desactivar la alarma, el carro sonó y las luces se prendieron.

— Es tuyo — Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, pero Naruto parecía comenzar a quedar catatónico.

— E-e-e…

— No es cierto — exclamó asombrado Kiba acercándose al carro casi corriendo y mirando el enorme moño que tenia sobre el cofre del carro. — ¡Maldita sea Sasuke!

Kiba no sabía ni porque maldecía, no sabía si era envidia, o qué demonios era pero aquello incluso a él le parecía demasiado. Todos los demás miraban el carro con más normalidad, sonriendo y diciéndole a Sasuke que si estaba enfermo. Pero Naruto quedó en silencio, quedando con las llaves en las manos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

— N-naruto-kun ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hinata algo preocupada.

— Cierra la boca que se te meten moscas — Sasuke se acercó al chico, con las manos en los bolsillos — ¿Qué te parece?

— Yo… — rápidamente se limpió un poco de baba que se había escurrido de la boca y miró a su amigo — No sé qué decir.

— Se dice gracias — propuso el Uchiha sonriendo de lado.

— Gracias.

— ¡Pruébalo Naruto! — exclamó Kankuro abriendo la puerta del copiloto y subiéndose.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir tu con él? — Kiba jaló al chico del brazo y lo bajo a fuerzas del carro. — Iré yo.

— ¡¿Pero porque tú?!

— Chicos, chicos — interrumpió Lee — no se peleen, yo iré con él. Así no se pelean.

— Ahh no — dijeron al unisonó los otros dos. Los tres comenzaron a discutir, mientras Tenten caminaba hacia el rubio, el Uchiha y Hinata que aun estaba a su lado.

— Naruto ¿Qué tal si tu y Hinata van a dar una vuelta? — propuso la chica sonriente.

— ¿y-yo.. y naruto-kun? Tenten le guiñó el ojo a la chica y abrazó por los hombros a Naruto y Hinata haciéndolos caminar hacia el carro.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Me parece bien — comentó Sasuke, ahora entendía porque Tenten había dicho lo de las sorpresas antes, ella tenía planeado algo.

— ¿Pero a donde iríamos? — indagó el rubio sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso mientras Tenten subía a Hinata al asiento del copiloto.

— Escoge el primer destino en el GPS — propuso Tenten apurándose mientras los otros tres peleaban y dirigió a Naruto al volante — tu sigue la ruta.

Ahora la chica le guiñó el ojo al rubio quien quedo desconcertado por un momento, cerró la puerta y prendió el carro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — kankuro se giró, mirando como el carro se ponía en marcha— ¡Esperen! Pero era muy tarde, el carro ya se estaba yendo.

— ¿Quién iba con Naruto? — preguntó Lee extrañado.

— ¡Shino! — Exclamó Kiba interrumpiendo cualquier especulación — Ve acá. — el chico separó al Aburame del resto quien se miraba paciente pero extrañado — Necesito que vayas a esta dirección — le tendió un papel que el otro solo miro con desconfianza — Naruto había quedado en recoger a Naruko en la tarde pero no creo que pueda, le acaba de caer un asunto importante ¿Podrías ir por ella tu?

— Tu… perro loco. — Shino sonrió por milésimas de segundo, siendo invisible aquella acción para el ojo humano, tomó el papel que Kiba le ofrecía y comenzó a caminar hacia su vehículo.

— Mi trabajo aquí está hecho — el chico perro se cruzo de brazos, Tenten llego a su lado y se recargó en su hombro sonriendo también

— ¿Crees que funcione?

— Cien por ciento segura.

.

.

.

El viaje en el carro había comenzado bastante silencioso, la chica se sentía nerviosa, miraba solo por la ventana esperando que el GPS dejara de dar indicaciones y dijera que habían llegado a su destino, el chico por su lado estaba intentando concentrarse en las calles, pero una parte de él estaba completamente consciente de la presencia de Hinata. Cuando el camino estuvo más directo, sin tantas curvas, fue cuando el rubio inicio con una plática tranquila, charlando sobre la comida, lo que relajo el ambiente para Hinata, ya que siempre que la chica miraba la sonrisa de Naruto se sentía más tranquila, como si de pronto todo callera en su lugar, como si nada mas importara, esa sonrisa siempre le había dado fuerzas. Desde el primer momento que se fijo en él, hace muchos años, apenas en primaria.

Tal vez para las otras personas sonara muy absurdo, pero Hinata solo había querido a una sola persona toda su vida, y a esa persona siempre le había sido fiel sin importar que él no la mirara.

Hinata había conocido a Naruto desde jardín de infantes, de algún modo sus vidas siempre estuvieron unidas, de alguna manera. Él chico iba en un salón aparte del suyo, y ella no tenía mucha relación con él, pero sabía una cosa. Namikaze significaba peligro.

Era el niño revoltoso, el que siempre estaba en problemas, que ni se le ocurriera a la pequeña y frágil Hinata juntarse con un chico como esos. Vivió pensando que ese niño iba a hacerle algo malo si se le acercaba. Solo miró lo que Naruto quería que miraran de él, el niño revoltoso e hiperactivo que le jalaba la barba al director del jardín de niños, el niño que pintaba las bardas como grafitero sin tener apenas seis años de edad, ese niño que siempre se terminaba comunicando a golpes con sus compañeros. Namikaze era problemas.

No fue hasta segundo de primaria, cuando luego de un intento de secuestro hacia las hermanas Hyuuga, el padre de ambas decidió que sería mucho mas sencillo tener a su hija en un colegio privado, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era verdaderamente Naruto Namikaze. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no había escuchado el nombre Namikaze Naruto, pero cuando lo escuchó de casualidad, instantáneamente volteó con miedo.

"_Namikaze ¡Cuidado!"_ Lo primero que miró fue un valón que con rapidez se aproximaba a su rostro, enseguida todo naranja, y el calor de alguien más rodeándola con los brazos.

"_¿Estás bien?" _había dicho el niño con la voz apagada, al alzar el rostro se encontró con aquella cara a la que siempre había temido, y quien la había salvado. El impacto se lo terminó llevando el pobre.

A partir de ese momento, Hinata se enamoró completamente de Naruto. Deseaba salir del colegio lo mas antes posible, para poder ver a aquel niño rubio jugar futbol en el parque que la escuela pública donde asistía él y la privada donde asistía ella, compartían. Escuchaba como todas las chicas vitoreaban a aquel otro niño, Uchiha, mientras que molesto su niño rubio daba lo mejor de sí para ser notado al menos una vez.

Ella siempre quiso gritar, decirle ánimo en voz alta, pero no podía. Cuando lo intentaba, solo salía un susurro, y es que seguramente era tan fuerte el palpitar de su corazón cuando lo miraba, que su voz se quedaba sin fuerzas para hablar.

Miró un lado de Naruto que nadie más miraba, que nadie antes había mirado, ese niño no era malo, solo quería que alguien lo notara, quería llamar la atención. Quería tener un amigo que fuera solo suyo, que no se acercaran a él solo para usarlo para llegar a Sasuke. Él quería que lo conocieran por quien era, y hacia todo aquello para hacerse notar, aun si no era la mejor manera, Hinata lo entendía.

Lo había mirado llorar, solo, detrás de los salones. Por casualidad, y no podía sentirse más que llena de admiración, porque a pesar de que esos niños se acercaran a pegarle, y no él a ellos como antes pensaba, a pesar de todo lo que le decían y como lo despreciaban, él seguía intentando. Se caía, y se levantaba dos veces, tres veces más fuerte.

Ella estuvo ahí siempre, dándole ánimos con su silencio. Siempre lo amo, solo a él, solo a uno. Y no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ese amor no hacía más que crecer y crecer, aun si intentaba aprisionarlo en su pecho para que no saliera.

— Voy a prender el radio — comentó el chico prendiendo en la primera estación que había. Instantáneamente sonrió, kira kira boshi, la canción que Yuuki tocaba. Ahora recordaba, la chica le había dicho que había grabado junto con otros artistas jóvenes canciones para niños que pasarían en la radio, esa debía ser ella.

Y el recuerdo para Hinata vino tan nítido como si lo estuviera viendo, bien dicen que la memoria se puede avivar con imágenes, olores y… sonidos.

"_Ya Naruto-kun, no llores"_ decía una vocecita.

"_¿Quieres que te toque Kira kira boshi?"_

Ahora recordaba todo.

Ella había seguido a Naruto luego de que unos niños lo golpearan, quería hacer algo, ayudarlo, calmarlo cuando llorara porque sabía que lo haría, y al final lo haría solo. No, ella no podía dejar que llorara solo, al menos su hombro para llorar le prestaría, si no podía hacer nada más para agredirle haberla salvado de ese balón.

Pero cuando llego a la esquina, se quedo ahí, mirando.

"_¡¿Naru?!"_ había gritado aquella niña, de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos grises enormes. El rubio había corrido directamente hacia ella y se había hundido en su pecho. _"¿Qué paso?"_

"_Esos niños se ríen de mi"_ decía el niño _"Se ríen porque mi mamá y mi papá se están separando" _

Era a mediados de sexto año, antes de entrar a secundaria, se supo por un maestro que los padres del rubio se estaban separando, pidió discreción con los alumnos, que fueran amables con él, pero no sirvió más que para crear chismes.

"_Dicen que es mi culpa dattebayo"_

No, no era su culpa, pero esos niños le decían eso ¿Por qué le decían eso? Esos eran niños malos, crueles.

"_No Naru"_ interrumpió la niña que frunció el ceño molesta _"Esos niños son tontos, no les hagas caso."_ Alzó el rostro del niño y lo miró severamente _"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los adultos hacen cosas porque se les da la gana, lo hacen por ellos. No tenemos la culpa de lo que hagan. Esos niños no saben nada." _

El rubio solo asintió, necesitaba escuchar eso, solo eso quería oír. Hinata se sintió bastante impotente en ese momento, ¿Ella no era necesaria verdad? Ella no podía hacer nada por Naruto, no podía ayudarlo, para eso estaba esa chica, no sabía su nombre pero era claro que Naruto la apreciaba.

"_Ya Naruto-kun, no llores"_ murmuró la pequeña Hinata sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas, sintiéndose impotente.

"_¿Quieres que te toque kira kira boshi?" _preguntó la otra niña, tomando aquella enorme guitarra que tenia, que casi era más grande que ella. El rubio asintió, y la tonada comenzó a escucharse. Era tranquila, inundaba el ambiente y casi parecía que los pájaros cantaban con ella. La niña tarareaba, y lentamente Naruto dejo de llorar.

Hinata se volvió a lamentar, jamás podría hacer algo como eso, no podía ni acercase a Naruto, se podría mentir y decir que no lo había hecho porque la niña estaba ahí, pero era mentira, si esa niña no hubiera estado ahí Naruto hubiera seguido llorando solo, y ella se hubiera quedado ahí, plantada en su lugar porque tenía tanto miedo de acercarse, de ser rechazada.

"_Gracias Yuki"._

— Yuki — dijo en voz alta Hinata saliendo de aquella memoria.

— ¿Dijiste algo Hinata-chan?

— Naruto-kun ¿Tú conoces a Yuki desde la primaria?

— ¿Mnh?... Mnh. — asintió confundido.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Sabes — comentó el chico deteniendo el carro — Esa canción, fue mi compañera durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, Yuki fue mi compañera. Creo que sin ella tal vez yo no fuera como soy ahora. A veces… pienso si mi vida fuera diferente, pienso que pasaría si no fuera amigo de Sasuke, si nunca lo hubiera conocido, pienso si no hubiera conocido a Sakura-chan… pero honestamente, creo que si no hubiera conocido a ninguno de ellos hubiera estado bien, sería raro, pero estaría bien. Pero Yuki, es una persona que si quitara de mi vida, si jamás la hubiera conocido… probablemente ahora no estaría aquí, sentado contigo en este carro.

Y es que Naruto lo tenía muy claro, fueron las fechas difíciles de su vida, estaba solo porque con Sasuke no hablaba de esas cosas, los niños se reían y burlaban de él, lo golpeaban, lo hacían sentir mal. Era un niño después de todo, estaba en la etapa en que las cosas que suceden te afectan para el futuro. Esa canción era lo que lo dejaba dormir por las noches, esa canción, fue lo que de alguna manera lo salvo de un momento difícil. Siempre había pensado en Yuki como una especie de ángel, que había llegado de la nada, diciendo _"¿Puedo jugar contigo?"_ simple y sencillo, una niña tranquila que solo quería ser su amiga y nada más. Y así como llegó se había ido a Suna, de la nada, diciendo también una frase simple y sencilla _"Jugaremos otro día, Naru"._ Llegó en momentos difíciles y se fue cuando todo pasó. Y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, no era la misma, no era una niña, pero era su amiga, y teniendo su apoyo, escuchando esa canción de nuevo, era como Naruto había tomado la determinación que había perdido cuando Shino se declaró novio de Hinata, ahora se sentía fuerte, dispuesto a actuar y a esperar a que la chica se diera cuenta de que él valía la pena ¡Ya lo verían! Naruto Uzumaki derrotaría al amor, lo dominaría.

Porque para él Yuki siempre fue eso, suerte.

— Me alegra que tuvieras a alguien así a tu lado Naruto-kun — dijo con una sonrisa que naruto sintió algo triste.

Hinata es una persona muy noble, y como noble que es, agradecía que Yuki conociera a Naruto, se sentía algo celosa de la cercanía, tenía que admitirlo, pero solo porque era algo que ella no podía tener en ese momento, porque se miraba impedida por una mentira en la que ella se había metido. Ella misma se estaba bloqueando el camino.

— Oye Hinata — susurró el rubio acercándose un poco hacia la chica que parecía soñar despierta.

Hinata volteó. Al encontrarse con Naruto tan cerca no sabía que esperar después, su corazón se aceleró y su cara se torno roja.

— ¿Q-que pasa Na-naruto-kun? — Ya llegamos.

El rubio lucio algo inocente en ese momento, aun que al voltearse y salir del carro el mismo sintió su cuerpo agitarse. Había estado a punto de besarla pero se arrepintió, no podía hacerlo, era como una fuerza magnética que le pedía ¡No! Le _gritaba_ que tenía que hacerlo, pero él no podía hacerlo. No al menos si quería que Hinata tuviera su propia fuerza, como Shikamaru le había explicado. La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de salir del carro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó al llegar a su lado.

— No tengo ni idea — extrañado miro alrededor, no parecía haber nada. — ¿Qué es eso?

En el suelo, cerca de un árbol había algo rosa que brillaba. Al agarrarlo vio que era un listón que sobresalía debajo de una piedra. Lo tomó y en el otro extremo el listón se encontró con un papel amarrado donde venia el mensaje…

— Sigue los listones. — dijo el rubio en voz alta.

Hinata y él se miraron, y enseguida hacia enfrente comenzando a caminar. A lo lejos se miraba un listón azul fosforescente colgado de la rama de un árbol, este decía _"Estas un paso más cerca",_ el siguiente se encontró en la raíz de un árbol, _"Ya casi llegas, sigue así."_, el ultimo estaba pegado en el tronco de uno de los arboles decía _"Bienvenidos"._

Al ver hacia enfrente, se encontraron con algo increíblemente detallado.

Había un lago donde piedras brillaban en el fondo, y Naruto no pudo evitar recordar lo que Sasuke le dijo que Tenten y él habían preparado para el cumpleaños de Shikamaru. Tal vez este era el mismo lago, pero eso no importaba, el lago no tenía un valor sentimental para él, ni había nada escrito con piedras en el lago, o al menos no era hora para notarlo. En cambio, había otra sorpresa, un picnic. En el suelo había un mantel estirado, de colores rojos y amarillos opacos, sobre él, dos canastas, una que tenía un post-it que decía "Postre" y otra donde decía "cubiertos".

— Vaya, se mira que a Tenten le gusta hacer esta clase de regalos — rió Naruto ligeramente nervioso, mirando de reojo a Hinata — ¿Deberíamos de desperdiciarlo? La chica lo miró algo sorprendida, pero en cuanto miró la sonrisa amable de Naruto ya no dudo mas y asintió.

Tal vez esa tarde no se convertirían en novios, no se besarían, y probablemente apenas y se tocarían, pero nada de eso era verdaderamente importante, porque lo que contaba era que estarían en la cercanía del otro, y eso, nadie se lo podría quitar.

.

.

.

Shino había llegado hacia una hora al lugar donde se suponía que tenía que recoger a Naruko, se había quedado recargado en su carro, jugando con las llaves del mismo mientras esperaba a que la chica saliera de sus clases de pintura.

Naruko era una chica bastante distinta a sus hermanos, no era tan hiperactiva o despistada como Naruto, ni tan inteligente o solitaria como Minato. Era de alguna manera un buen balance. Se escuchaba mucho de parte de Naruto y Sasuke que la chica era bastante… bueno, en pocas palabras y para que no se escuche tan feo, una chica bastante sociable. Pero esa era una imagen mal comprendida por las personas que no lograban o no querían comprenderla, Naruko estaba todo el tiempo en su celular, porque a pesar de que tenía varias amigas en la escuela no consideraba a ninguna que valiera la pena, eran muchachas hipócritas que solo estaban con ella para criticarla. Sus verdaderos amigos estaban en otros lados, y la única manera de comunicarse con ellos era por las redes sociales, gente que verdaderamente valía la pena y la comprendía.

Pero para Naruko su celular no era toda su vida, además tenía su gran pasión, el arte. Desde pequeña había nacido con un don como todos sus hermanos. Naruto era el comprensivo, el mayor, el que animaba y alegraba a todo el mundo y que además lograba sacar lo maravilloso que existe dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Minato era el inteligente, callado, poco sociable, pero con una gran inteligencia que probablemente era comparable con la de Shikamaru. Miako, a sus tres años, ya mostraba un don grandioso para el baile. Y Naruko, pues ella era la artista, la chica que lograba tomar un árbol seco y convertirlo en una metáfora, la chica que al mirar una manzana miraba un universo, ella era la creativa, y desde pequeña había mostrado sus habilidades para el dibujo y la escritura, escribiendo pequeños poemas en la escuela elemental, y dibujando garabatos que terminaban siendo mostrados con un orgullo mas allá del normal de padre en el refrigerador. Para su edad, siempre fue muy talentosa.

Ahora, ya domina varias artes del dibujo, con carbón, con pinturas pastel, acuarela, y ahora exploraba la belleza de la pintura en oleo. Ella había escogido las clases, las cuales tomaba todas las tardes exactamente a las cinco, saliendo a las seis de la tarde.

Shino sabía todo esto, porque desde que estaba en el instituto, había sentido una increíble curiosidad por la hermana menor del Uzumaki. Ella era la chica la cual no quería que nadie se enterara que le gustaba, incluso ella misma no debería de saber. Y es que sentía que no era correcto, porque era menor, porque es la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos. Así que su amor permanecería oculto, escondido detrás de esa relación fingida que tenia con Hinata. Porque si tenía a una chica tan maravillosa como la Hyuuga, nadie podría sospechar que se sentía atraído por otra, nadie sospecharía.

Pero fingir que nada sucede no lo detiene de sentir lo que siente, eso no sirve para calmar sus sentimientos, porque la relación con Hinata no es real y nunca lo será porque ambos están enamorados de dos Uzumakis cabezotas.

Pareciera que Shino conoce muy bien a Naruko, pero no piensen mal de él, no es acosador, no está loco, simplemente se ha dado el tiempo de conocer a la chica, porque ha aprovechado cosas como esa, el centro de cultura donde Naruko estudia arte, para conocerla mejor. Mira sus pinturas, y aprendió a ver la belleza dentro de ellas, aprendió cosas de ella observando su arte que ni con palabras podría expresar. Charlaba con ella además, de vez en cuando Naruko encontraba en Shino alguien con quien charlar sobre cosas que no podía con su propio hermano, porque Naruko también tenia cierto interés en Shino, y siempre le había dicho que para ella él era el mejor amigo de todos los que tenía su hermano.

Era una relación así, casi como de hermanos o compañeros, pero no tan profunda como él quisiera.

Un timbre silencioso sonó, y de los salones comenzaron a salir chicos, pronto en la entrada salieron varios que ya se dirigían a sus casas. Naruko salió entre ellos, sosteniendo sus materiales entre las manos mirando alrededor, cuando localizó a Shino.

— Te mandaron a ti Nii-san — sonrió la chica — ¿Qué paso con Naruto-bakka?

— Salió, me encargó que te llevara a tu casa.

— No deberías de haberte molestado.

— Naruko-chan, sabes que no es molestia.

La chica asintió ligeramente sonrojada, y se subió al carro junto con Shino.

El chico sabia que ella no lo miraba de la manera en la que él lo hacía, por eso se conformaba con tenerla a su lado al menos por lo que el viaje a la casa de la chica durara, tendría tiempo para estar con ella, sin malicia, solo quería su compañía.

.

.

.

Los padres de Naruto hicieron una fiesta acorde a la edad del chico, los familiares del rubio lo invitaron a una copa de vino, comieron pastel con licor, hablaron de _cosas_ que le servirían al chico, en fin. Pero para los amigos del rubio fue ligeramente incomodo estar con el resto de los adultos, comportándose de aquella manera tan extraña… tan juvenil, algo que consideraban que no les quedaba ni un poquito.

— Hiciste algo bueno hoy — le decía Shikamaru a Tenten, ambos se estaban sirviendo un poco de sake de la mesa de las bebidas, esta vez no se excederían, ninguno de los jóvenes, pero eso no quería decir que no probarían el menú.

— ¿Qué dices? — había una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la chica.

— Naruto y Hinata, Shino y Naruko — dijo el Nara casi en un susurro, solo para ellos dos, ya que se suponía que nadie sabía sobre Hinata no siendo novia de Shino.

— Oh, si… supongo que sí ha sido algo bueno ¿No? A que soy buena — rió entre dientes y miro de reojo a Naruto que charlaba animadamente con Hinata, Shino y Naruko estaban justo al lado hablando ellos también, como si nada raro sucediera. — Neji y Temari, Naruto y Hinata, Shino y Naruko… ¿A quien uniré después? Yo tendría que ser la doctora corazón o algo así.

— ¿Tienes alguna pareja en mente?

— Tal vez — ella miró a Shikamaru con media sonrisa — Tal vez tenga a alguien linda para ti Shika, y alguien para Kiba… ¿Qué piensas de Kankuro y Yuki? Ambos miraron hacia donde el Uchiha charlaba con la aludida, al lado de Sasuke estaba Kankuro mal encarado.

— No creo que a Kankuro le agrade Yuki, sabes, de hecho creo que le cae bastante mal.

— Cosa que no entiendo, si la chica es un amor, yo andaría con ella si fuera hombre.

— Pero no lo eres.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — Exclamó Tenten con ironía — vaya, que no me había dado cuenta ¡Gracias Shikamaru! Eso explica muchas cosas como por ejemplo...

— Vaalee, ya entiendo. Mendokusai…

— Entonces Kiba y Yuuki, o Sasuke y Yuuki… ¿Y qué tal tu y Yuuki?

— ¿Qué tienes tú con Yuuki?

— ¿Qué no te gusta? Es mona.

— A mí ya me… no, nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

— Nada, olvídalo…— Tenten lució ligeramente extrañada, pero antes de que lograra comprender lo que Shikamaru estuvo a punto de decir el chico la interrumpió con un pensamiento propio — Tenten…

— ¿Si?

— Oye… tu serás la doctora corazón pero, ¿Quién es el doctor de la doctora?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿O es que ya tienes a alguien para ti?

— No entie… oh. No. Los doctores atienden a los otros.

— Pienso que, tal vez ya sea tiempo de que alguien cuide de la doctora. — Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente, y Tenten rio nerviosa.

— ¿Y ya tienes a alguien en mente?

— Pues, de hecho si…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

— Pues… — se hizo el interesante, desviando la mirada mientras parecía pensar en algo, pero luego sonrió de lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros a Tenten abrazándola — No, mejor la hare de suspenso un poco.

— Eres malo.

.

.

.

— Sasuke — llamó Yuki, el Uchiha sacudió la cabeza y miró a quien le hablaba — Te perdiste.

— Si, algo.

Yuki miró hacia donde el Uchiha parecía dirigir la mirada, a lo lejos Shikamaru abrazaba a Tenten y pronto Kiba interrumpió haciendo un escándalo, fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke logro prestarle atención de nuevo.

— Si te gusta tendrías que decirlo — comentó ella.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora?

— De Tenten, te gusta — aquello era una afirmación, gracias a dios la había hecho en voz baja, y Kankuro ya no estaba con ellos se había fastidiado tanto que se marcho con su hermano y matsuri ¿Ahora resultaba que ella le caía peor que matsuri? No, si Yuki ya se había dado cuenta de que Kankuro no la quería pero tampoco era para tanto ¿Es que tenía algún motivo? No.

— A mi no me gusta Tenten — devolvió el susurro Sasuke.

— Pues, a mi me parece que sí. No, no me desmientas déjame creer lo que quiera. Y déjame decirte una cosa que si es que no te gusta realmente puedes mandarme por un tubo y olvidarlo. A ese chico, Shikamaru, le gusta Tenten, lo noto. Y si quieres algo con ella creo que tendrías que actuar.

— Eres algo entrometida ¿No es así?

— Algo, digo… que lo aprendí de mejor. — Dijo mirando a Naruto por un momento — Naruto siempre dijo que yo era lo que mi nombre representaba "Suerte", así que Sasuke, yo rezare para poder ser para ti lo que fui para Naruto en su momento, un poco de suerte.

— También te crees un poco, pensé que de los dos mi ego era el que estaba más inflado.

— Oh, es que en eso no te equivocas. Pero vamos, yo siempre he creído que todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida, no me parece coincidencia que te haya visto en el hospital con Sakura. Naruto siempre me dice que yo llego en momentos donde más me necesitan, ahora él no me necesita… así que tal vez mi propósito en este justo momento sea darte suerte a ti. Así que, suerte Sasuke.

— Hablas mucho.

— Ya te digo, lo aprendí del mejor.

— ¡Hablan de mi a que si! — Interrumpió Naruto — Vamos chicos ¡A bailar!

Ese día no podría haber sido considerado fuera de lo normal si lo mirabas desde afuera, pero dentro de todos se estaban produciendo cambios.

Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a hacerse notar ante Tenten, lograr que viera lo que él sentía. Yuki estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos esos chicos que la rodeaban, que se habían vuelto sus amigos y quería darles de esa "suerte" que era de alguna manera su don. Kankuro se había dado cuenta de que Yuki era como repelente para él, algo inconsciente hacia que no le agradara, le parecía muy falsa. Hinata quería volverse mas cercana a Naruto, y Naruto quería que Hinata lo quisiera. Pero seguramente el cambio más peligroso fue aquel que se produjo luego de que Yuki se levantara a bailar con Naruto y dejara a Sasuke solo. El Uchiha había fijado un objetivo nuevo, se había dado cuenta de algo que sentía, así que de ahora en adelante, sería mejor que Shikamaru se cuidara, porque tal vez antes no tenía intenciones de nada, pero ahora… Tenten Tamura, cuídate de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Quiero aclarar algo, si el apellido de Tenten lo puse diferente aqui a otras veces (no estoy segura de que se haya mencionado) pues lo siento, es que no tenia tiempo para releer todo y buscar, mejor lo he dejado asi y eso.<p>

No quiero hacer a Yuki muy importante, es solo un personaje que ayudara a los demas, porque Tenten tiene que cumplir con su parte de la hsitoria y ya no puede ser ella quien vele por todos ¿Quien mejor que una chica que no tendra mucho protagonismo? Como con Naruto y Hinata que ayudara indirecta y directamente, ya se vera.

El siguiente capitulo es la primera de cuatro partes, como estan cortos subire dos cada semana, el proximo viene el domingo porque como ya entro a clases el Lunes no se si me dara tiempo de subir capitulo ese dia. la segunda parte el jueves de esa misma semana, la tercera el lunes 4 y la cuarta viernes de esa semana. ¿Se entendio? Solo porque son cortitos, despues seguire haciendolo una a la semana.

diablos estoy escribiendo mucho porque estoy aburrida, mejor corto el rollo gracias por leer!


	38. Campamento I

**Primera parte de cuatro de este "campamento" veamos que sucede, Sasuke esta enfermo y necesita que alguien se quede con él. **

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento parte 1<strong>

Desde la fiesta de Naruto habían pasado ya tres semanas, en las cuales la relación de supuesta amistad entre el rubio y Hinata se encontraba floreciendo. Ahora salían solos a muchos lugares, al cine, a comer helado, a los parques de diversiones. Era una constante lucha de parte del chico por contener sus impulsos de estamparle un beso que jamás olvidaría a Hinata, pero entonces recordaba el pacto que había hecho con Shikamaru, y que "oficialmente" Shino era su novio, y se suponía que él creía eso. Así que continuaban como "amigos" aun que ninguno de los dos se sintiera de esa manera.

Shino por su parte había aprovechado para entablar una relación ligeramente más intima con Naruko, la hermana de Naruto. Desde que hablaron un poco descubrió que no solo le "atraía" la chica por su apariencia, sino que además, a pesar de lo que el rubio quería hacer pensar de su hermana y lo que el resto del mundo creía, ella era una de las chicas más interesantes que había, siendo potencialmente más inteligente que Naruto y mucho más activa. Era una chica espectacular, artística y mirando el lado bello de la vida, Shino disfrutaba de escucharla hablar todas las tardes mientras dedicaban su tiempo a pintar los cuadros en la clase de arte, y después de que ella lo convenciera también aprendían juntos a hacer cerámica. Eran buenos amigos, y Naruko pensaba que Shino era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, ya que la escuchaba realmente, y no solo fingía hacerlo como Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero no eran solo ellos los que se encontraban con algunos cambios en su vida, a comparación de meses atrás. También estaba Shikamaru, que cada vez que miraba a Tenten tenía ganas de declarar sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no parecía tener el coraje, y ahora con Uchiha Sasuke de rival, había que ser muy cuidadoso. Porque si, después de la fiesta de Naruto, Shikamaru comenzó a sentir un cambio en las actitudes de Sasuke para con Tenten, se miraba mas atento de lo normal, salían mas, hablaban mas. Shikamaru se sentía agobiado teniendo al enemigo en casa.

Y es que Sasuke ya se había declarado rotundamente su adversario, no en voz alta pero si con miradas y acciones, como cuando el Nara quería invitar al cine a Tenten, pero entonces Sasuke lo interceptó, y terminaron yendo los tres juntos, y en eso no hay nada de romántico.

Probablemente lo más frustrante para ambos era que Tenten no se daba cuenta de estas cosas, para ella ellos eran muy buenos amigos, con los que podía hablar a pesar del concepto en el que todo el mundo los tenía. Unas personas increíbles a las que apreciaba mucho pero… solo eso.

Y ni hablar de Ino, que después de la partida de Sakura se sentía que se había quedado sin confidente, gracias a que las clases eran tan duras en Amanogawa que la de pelo rosa no tenía apenas tiempo para meterse al chat y hablar un rato, o hacer llamadas por teléfono. Normalmente la rubia recibía mensajes comunicándole cosas, pero no llegaban a entablar una conversación real, de cierta manera. Así que Ino encontró un escape. Kakashi Hatake.

Después de lo que había sucedido en Kumo, se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a pasar nada como eso estando ella con Sai. Eso se iba a ver muy mal, y ella no quería quedar mal, además de que Sai era un chico maravilloso que había estado mucho tiempo junto a ella, dándole su apoyo, y no quería lastimarlo. Pero el que no volviera a tener relaciones con Kakashi, no significaba que no podían ser amigos, así que eso estaba bien, ellos dos serian amigos.

Hablaban todo el tiempo por el "face" siempre que el otro se conectaba se saludaban, y se mandaban mensajes a todas horas, incluso cuando el maestro se encontraba dándole clases a su grupo, Ino no podía resistir la tentación de mandarle un mensaje como "tu zíper esta abajo" o cosas por el estilo para reírse un poco de él, cosa que él se vengaba luego.

Parecían una pareja de jóvenes, Kakashi parecía un joven al comportarse de esa manera, e Ino se dio cuenta que muchas veces la edad no tiene importancia, es lo de adentro lo que cuenta. Si uno es maduro por dentro no importara que se tenga trece o tres años. Aun que claro, ¿Dónde encontrar a un bebe de tres años maduro? Esas son cosas de fantasía.

En fin, ellos eran amigos, o al menos eso decían, aun que la cercanía y conocerse poco a poco, contarse sus cosas, y problemas, los estaba uniendo demasiado. Y como diría sakura, eso era peligroso.

Para ellos hubo muchos cambios, pero algunos otros se quedaron exactamente como estaban, Temari y Neji seguían con lo suyo, siendo novios, saliendo, el único cambio que podría encontrarse en su relación era que cada vez parecían más unidos, y ya había apuestas por parte de sus compañeros sobre si se terminarían casando o no, Tenten decía que si, Sasuke también, y Naruto, pero Kiba y Shikamaru habían apostado a que en unos años terminarían. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Y hablando de Kiba, bueno, ese es otro al cual ni el tiempo lo ha cambiado, la única probable diferencia en ese chico es que no era más el "despreciado" o una patata levantaba mas chicas que él no, ahora era todo un rompe corazones, se miraban desfilar a chicas en la casa, chicas que en su vida habían visto. Kiba parecía un chico nuevo, pero a pesar de su aparente suerte con las mujeres, seguía siendo el mismo Kiba de siempre.

Para ellos que viven los cambios día con día, no se dan cuenta de cómo crecen o que errores cometen, simplemente están viviendo, los demás al ver el cambio como va avanzando tan ligeramente no le dan importancia y terminan acostumbrándose a las cosas nuevas de manera natural. Pero tengan por seguro que si Sakura decidiera regresar en aquel momento, lo cual interferiría rotundamente con sus exámenes y por lo tanto no sucederá, encontraría con que había sucedido ahí una revolución. ¿Kiba desfilando chicas todos los fines de semana? Aquello estaba muy mal ¿Cómo podían permitirlo? Pero ella no sabía que al principio aquello no había sucedido de la noche a la mañana, de pronto los fines de semana Kiba comenzaba a salir, después llego con una chica, y luego de pronto fueron dos, al final, todo fue tan normal que incluso Tenten les preparaba el desayuno a las chicas que pasaban la noche ahí. El único que había notado el cambio había sido Naruto, que terminaba durmiendo con Shikamaru o Sasuke ya que su cuarto estaba siendo "usado" ya por alguien más.

Y arto de no dormir a gusto el chico hizo una propuesta un día de finales de octubre.

— Chicos ¡¿Y si vamos a acampar?! Será divertido dattebayo.

Todos accedieron, estaban emocionados, la idea era ir a un campamento donde habían cabañas, las cuales las compartirían entre dos. Estas estaban cerca de un lago en el cual rentaban motos de agua y daban viajes en lanchas, además que había bosque y una montaña para escalar. Sería una aventura, saldrían el viernes en la mañana y regresarían el domingo, menos mal que el dos de noviembre no había clase en ninguna escuela gracias a la fiesta de las castañas, un festejo que duraba dos días, el primero y el segundo. El día de las castañas era uno de los festejos más antiguos de konoha, no se hacía mucho, habían unos desfiles y fuegos artificiales, pero más que nada era una razón más para festejar y tirar la flojera.

Aprovechando dicho puente fue cuando decidieron ir a acampar. El carro estaba listo, la comida estaba lista, las personas emocionadas… sería una lástima… que alguien… decidiera enfermarse.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke tienes que ir dattebayo!

— Silencio dobe, me duelen los odios ¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso?

— Debes de admitirlo Naruto, se mira del asco — comentó Shikamaru, intentando que no se notara que quería molestar al Uchiha.

Pero nadie dijo nada, porque era verdad, Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, sudaba, y se miraba pálido.

— Vayan ustedes — dijo el Uchiha envolviéndose en una cobija y dándose vuelta en la cama ¿Era necesario que estuvieran todos metidos en su habitación?

— No podemos dejarlo solo — dijo Ino preocupada, Sasuke comenzó a toser, y todos lo miraron con los ojos entre cerrados, unos con algo de asco y otros con preocupación, principalmente Ino y Tenten.

— ¿Pueden decidir qué hacer afuera? — pidió el Uchiha — necesito dormir.

— Igual si estamos aquí se nos pegan los gérmenes — dijo Kiba saliendo de la habitación, enseguida todos lo siguieron.

— ¿Entonces? — Volvió a hablar Ino una vez cerrada la puerta —¿Quién se queda?

— ¡Eh! — exclamó naruto apuntándola — tu lo has propuesto, tú te quedas ´ttebayo.

— ¿Yo? Pero si yo quiero ir al lago ¡No sabes! Tengo muchísimas ganas de perderme en el bosque — Ino le guiñó el ojo a Sai, y este sonrió, a todos les dio escalofríos aquello.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas tu Naruto? — Propuso Temari — a ti te regalo un carro, es lo justo.

— ¿Y cómo planean llegar allá sin carro? Que mi carro solo yo lo manejo dattebayo.

— Mira, que te pareces a tu padre — gruñó Kiba.

— Como sea, yo no puedo ir. Si no voy yo, no va nadie ´ttebayo.

— ¿Y entonces quien propones que se quede? — indagó Neji — está claro que no podemos dejarlo así, no puede apenas hablar.

— Creo que tendría que ser una chica — propuso Kankuro — ¿Qué tal Yuki?

— Yuki ni ha llegado, y además, es como nueva en el grupo, no sería justo dattebayo. Ella no.

— Hinata… — en cuanto Kiba dijo el nombre todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha y negaron la cabeza — no, ella no.

— ¿E-eh? ¿P-porque no?

— Es que… — Kiba sonrió compadeciéndola.

— No Hinata-chan, tu no dattebayo, tu vas conmigo al campamento ¿A que si? — la chica se sonrojó y asintió.

— ¿Qué están aleando? — preguntó Tenten acercándose, detrás de ella venia Yuki.

— ¡Yuki! — exclamó Naruto sonriente.

— Hola Naru.

— ¿Qué sucede? — indagó Tenten — me voy a la tienda y cuando regreso la miro en la entrada como perro abandonado, ¿es que no escucharon el timbre?

— Sasuke se enfermó dattebayo.

— Lo sé — asintió Tenten y alzó una bolsa — fui a comprar miel y té a la tienda. — Se mira muy mal chicos, y no quiero que su diversión se arruine así que me quedare.

— ¡Pero si tu también tenias muchas ganas de ir! — exclamó Ino.

— Si, vale. Pero es mi amigo, y además… tengo un proyecto que entregar para el lunes, pensé que podría terminarlo pero me parece que mejor me quedo.

— ¡Entonces esta dicho dattebayo! Gracias Tenten.

— Ya tendríamos que irnos entonces — comentó Neji.

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse hacia abajo, todos menos Tenten y Shikamaru.

— ¿Enserio está bien que te quedes? — preguntó el chico.

— Si, no te preocupes. Tengo experiencia trabajando con niños, no creo que esto sea más difícil ¿No crees?

Shikamaru sonrió, y llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de Tenten, despeinándola un poco.

— Buena chica.

— Ehh que no soy perro — rió ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Vale, entonces te cuidas. Nos vemos el domingo.

— Hasta el domingo.

A Shikamaru no le gustaba para nada dejarla ahí, pero no había que hacerle, era lo que quería, y cuando Tenten se decidía a algo lo hacía. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no se le adelantara en ese tiempo, como quien dice, el que se duerme pierde, y Shikamaru no iba adormirse exactamente pero era lo mismo si no iba a estar.

* * *

><p>La siguiente parte cuendo dije que la pondria? el jueves? Pues el jueves sera.<p>

Hasta entonces y gracias por comentar :D


	39. Campamento II

el que sigue!

si no me equivoco en este hay algo de naru hina

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento parte 2<strong>

El lugar era asombroso, en cuanto llegaron todos se pusieron instantáneamente felices, la casa que habían rentado estaba justo frente al lago, no había que caminar mucho y además era una privada así que no había gente alrededor. Lo primero que hicieron fue bajar todas las cosas del carro de Naruto, dejando la comida en el refrigerador, las maletas en los cuartos de cada quien, y después de eso salieron a ver los alrededores.

— ¿No te trae recuerdos Yuki? — indagó Naruto estirando los brazos hacia el cielo, la chica justo en el momento se encontraba haciendo lo mismo y sonrió.

— Bastante, se parece mucho a los campamentos de verano a los que íbamos. — Yuki miró al bosque, ahí cerca había un árbol enorme bajo el cual Shikamaru se había echado una siesta — ¿Sigues siendo bueno escalando arboles? — indagó sonriendo pícaramente.

Naruto comprendió el reto de inmediato y sonrió, enseguida ambos estaban corriendo hacia el árbol para subirlo.

— P-parecen muy buenos amigos — le comentaba Hinata a Ino que estaba recostada en una toalla asoleándose para agarrar color.

Temari a su otro lado bajo un poco los lentes para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Estas celosa Hinata? — dijo sin malicia, no se esperaba que la chica se pusiera completamente roja de pronto y se desmallara.

— Eso fue rápido — comentó Ino asombrada picándola ligeramente a ver si se movía.

— ¡Aquí voy! — gritó Kankuro mientras se tiraba del puente hacia el agua, donde Kiba y Sai estaban nadando.

— ¡Bomba atómica! — gritó Kiba metiéndose bajo el agua para cubrirse.

El agua terminó por salirse fuera, mojando completamente a Neji y a su libro.

— Niños — masculló ligeramente molesto.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! — Se escuchó gritar a Shikamaru — ¡Quítate de encima!

Neji volteó a ver que sucedía, y observó como Yuki estaba en una de las ramas del árbol donde Shikamaru estaba –tiempo pasado- descansando, ahora no lo estaba, tenía el trasero de Naruto sobre su cabeza, donde intentaba subir y se resbaló.

— ¡Estas oxidado Naru! —reía la chica desde arriba.

— Mas infantil y molesta no podría ser — gruñó Kankuro saliendo del agua.

— Uy, cuida lo que dices que hasta parece que la odias — comentó Sai.

— Pues si la odio ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Yo? No, ninguno. El del problema eres tu hermano.

— Si ¿Qué es que te cae tan mal? — preguntó Kiba — esa chica es mas buena que el pan, ayuda con la caridad, va a centros de rehabilitación. Mira que no voy detrás de ella porque tiene cara de monja y no me va a dejar hacer nada.

— Pues que creo que es una falsa, déjame a mí y a mis problemas ¿Vale? — Kankuro se fue de ahí molesto, tomando su toalla que había dejado colgada en una rama y se fue dentro de la casa secándose el cabello.

— Yo creo que el problema viene por Gaara y su novia — habló Neji.

— Hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están? — preguntó Sai.

— Venían mas tarde. — dijo simplemente Kiba restándole importancia y comenzando una guerra de agua contra Neji.

Temari a lo lejos solo miró como su novio de pronto tiró el libro que tenia entre las manos y se lanzó al agua para asesinar a sus amigos.

— Tu y Neji parecen ir muy bien — comentó Ino — Dime ¿Es bueno?

— ¿Bueno? — indagó Temari extrañada.

— Ya sabes, en el "asunto", meter el palito al ahuero, darte con todo ¿Es bueno?

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder ¡Hablaban de su primo por dios! Temari también se sonrojo ¡¿Es que había manera de que fuera más indiscreta?! Dios santo.

— Neji y yo no hemos hecho nada de "eso" aun — respondió Temari una vez que se le quitaron las ganas de darle un golpe a Ino.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — Exclamó casi como aterrorizada — ¿Cómo aguantas?

—No vivo solo para el sexo Ino, hay más cosas que hacer en una relación además de eso.

— No, si eso lo sé. Pero… vaya, es que me sorprendes ¿Cuánto tienes sin tener relaciones? O ¡¿Eres virgen?!

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de gritar?! — exclamó Temari sonrojada — que te oyen bruta.

— Son solo los chicos —dijo mirando alrededor, Shikamaru, Naruto y Yuki que eran los que estaban más cerca estaban mirándolos fijamente, Shikamaru aun tenia a Naruto encima, al darse cuenta lo empujo quedando el rubio en el suelo aun mirando a temari.

— Maldita sea Ino. — Temari se levantó molesta y se fue dentro de la casa.

— ¡¿Pero yo que hice?!

— I-ino-chan creo que no deberías de gritar las intimidades de la gente de esa manera.

— Pero si no tiene nada de malo. Anda dime ¿A que tu si lo has hecho con Shino?

— ¿Hacer que con Shino Hinata-chan? — indagó Naruto acercándose a ellas. La aludida se puso tan nerviosa y tan roja que volvió a colapsar, los presentes juran que vieron salir humo de sus orejas.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

.

.

.

Tenten mientras tanto se encontraba en su habitación, la verdad era que había dicho que tenía que hacer un proyecto de la escuela, pero estaba investigando sobre orochimaru, para saber qué era lo que se podía encontrar en la red sobre él y estar más informada sobre el caso.

Era increíble ese hombre, hacia donaciones a la caridad, y se decían muchas cosas buenas sobre él. Probablemente lo único en contra de alguna manera que encontró fue una serie de demandas contra él, una de ellas la que hicieron los chicos en la prepa, y en las cuales se le declaraba inocente de todo. Había salido bien parado de muchas cosas, hasta de una acusación de homicidio. ¿¡Como le hacia ese hombre!?

Tenten suspiró, y miró la hora de su computador, las doce y media, ya los chicos están en el campamento, seguramente jugando con algún balón en el lago o algo. Pero no se arrepentía de no ir, a decir verdad estaba en "sus días" del mes, y no tenía muchos ánimos de estar en un lugar sin poder meterse al agua.

Como sea, ya casi era hora de la comida, y más vale que se pusiera a trabajar en el caldo de pollo que quería prepararle a Sasuke o jamás terminaría a tiempo.

Pero antes de ir a preparar aquello salió de la oficina, donde se encontraba y camino hacia la habitación de Sasuke, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Era hora de cambiarle el trapo de la frente, seguro ya estaba seco.

Se acercó a su cama y tomo el trapo, se miraba de cierta manera tan indefenso, respiraba con la boca entre abierta, probablemente estaba muy dormido, y el sudor, dios, tendría que tener mucho para estar sudando de aquella manera. Y temblaba.

— Pobrecito — murmuró para sí misma mientras sumergía el trapo en el agua fría — esto te hará sentir mejor, ya verás.

Intentó no tocarlo mucho, solo acomodarle el trapo y dejarlo descansar, pero Sasuke parecía tener el sueño muy ligero. Eso o era sonámbulo.

— Tenten — murmuró alzando la mano y tomando en el aire la suya que estaba terminando de colocar el trapo húmedo.

— Shh, tranquilo. Debes de descansar, ahora te hare un caldo ¿Está bien? Veras que bueno queda.

Tenten sabía que había que ser muy paciente con las personas enfermas, tomó la mano de sasuke entre las suyas y la bajó, fue entonces cuando notó que el chico no tenía los ojos abiertos, y su respiración seguía siendo la misma. Tal vez habló entre sueños.

Dejo la mano de lado y salió de ahí, ella también tenía hambre, y vaya que se le antojaba ese caldo de pollo.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Quién quiere ir a las aguas termales conmigo?! — Naruto esperaba que todos dijeran "yo" pero en realidad nadie alzó la mano. Miró alrededor, Kiba estaba dormido en un sillón, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai y Kankuro terminaban de comer, Temari e Ino ya estaban limpiando sus platos, y Yuki y Hinata no estaban por ningún lado. — ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Nadie?

— Lo siento Naruto, pero aun no terminamos de comer y lleno como que no se antoja — explicó Kankuro.

— Nosotras iremos a las termales a la noche — dijo Ino — queremos ir juntas todas las chicas.

— ¡Pero no quiero ir solo! — exclamaba el rubio haciendo berrinche.

Justo en ese momento Hinata y Yuki bajaban juntas riéndose de algo.

— ¡Yuki! — exclamó el chico acercándose y tomando las manos de la chica entre las de él — ¿Me acompañas a las aguas termales?

Los ojos del chico brillaban, pero Yuki no estaba segura, miró hacia un lado a Hinata que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace un momento. Aparentemente a Hinata le gustaba mucho Naruto, y ella no quería intervenir en aquello, porque ella misma estaba segura que al chico le gustaba Hinata. Pero los celos son una cosa muy fea que termina por confundir a las personas, y por una simple acción ese posible amor podría terminar en nada, solo por su culpa.

— No quiero — respondió ella quitando las manos y terminando de bajar las escaleras, Naruto quedo hecho piedra en su lugar, lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ella.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— ¿Y porque no le preguntas a Hinata? — dijo Yuki como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose a la mesa y sonriendo de lado — Ella me dijo hace un rato que quería ir.

— ¡¿Es cierto eso Hinata?! — los ojos del rubio volvían a brillar.

— Eh… — nerviosa sin saber que hacer miro a Yuki quien le guiñó el ojo y enseguida volvió a Naruto — e-está bien.

— ¡Whoo! Vamos entonces, no tenemos tiempo que perder — el chico tomo de la mano a Hinata y la jaló, casi la hace caer de las escaleras, pero no sucedió nada porque al final iba tan rápido que Hinata parecía bandera de barco pirata.

La puerta se cerró y Yuki comenzó a reírse.

— Ese chico es un tonto. — dijo entre risas.

— Un poco si — asintió Shikamaru.

— ¿Y tú eres quien para decir eso? — dijo Kankuro malhumorado.

El chico se levanto de la mesa molesto y dijo _"ya no tengo hambre"._

— Kankuro, no seas grosero — regañó Temari.

— No, está bien — Yuki interrumpió a Temari, y dejo que Kankuro saliera de la casa molesto — ya me he dado cuenta que no le agrado.

— No lo veas así — pidió Temari acercándose a ella — es que, el juicio se le nubla porque eres amiga de… pues…

—Matsuri, lo sé. No se preocupen, pasa seguido — enseguida les dedicó una sonrisa centelleante, a pesar de que se sentía realmente mal, no le gustaba caerle mal a la gente por culpa de matsuri ¡¿Qué culpa tenia ella de que fuera una perra?! Ella no era igual, pero no había que hacerle, mucha gente termina juzgándote por quienes te juntas y no por quien realmente eres. Y si Kankuro era así, no podía hacer nada.

.

.

.

— Sasuke — canturreó Tenten mientras entraba a la habitación de espaldas ya que entre las manos tenía una bandeja con la comida que había hecho — Te traje el caldo.

El chico se removió en la cama, y cuando Tenten llegó a su lado y dejo la bandeja en la cómoda de al lado entre abrió los ojos.

— Esta muy rico — decía ella sonriente, el Uchiha hizo ademan de sentarse y ella lo ayudó a acomodarse, colocando la almohada detrás de él y cubriéndole bien las piernas — ¿Cómo te sientes? — indagó mientras le retiraba el trapo de la frente y lo dejaba sumergido en el traste del agua.

— Igual o peor — masculló entre dientes, apenas se le entendió, estaba con voz ronca a más no poder. Intentó aclararse la garganta, pero siguió hablando igual — Muchas gracias.

— No te preocupes — ella sonrió amablemente mientras le pasaba con cuidado un plato no muy grande de caldo de verduras y pollo — comételo todo, mi madre siempre me lo daba y me quitaba el dolor de garganta un rato. — el chico asintió tomando la cuchara y probando un bocado.

— Está bueno.

— Que bueno. — Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y le paso una servilleta de la cómoda a Sasuke — lo dejas ahí, en un rato subo a traerte un té. Gaara trajo medicamentos y chocolate, creo que hare chocolate caliente para la noche.

— Eso suena bien — la voz del Uchiha sonaba un poco mejor gracias a lo caliente del caldo.

— Bueno te dejo.

— Tenten.

— ¿Si Sasuke?

— Gracias.

— Hmn… mm. — asintió.

Salió del cuarto rápidamente, su corazón palpitaba de manera extraña ¿Qué había sido eso? Sasuke la había tomado de la mano y dijo su nombre tan tranquilo, y esa mirada al decirle "_gracias_". Ay que escalofríos le estaban dando, lo mismo se estaba enfermando, sería mejor que ella también se tomara algo para prevenir aquello.

.

.

.

— ¿No es increíble? —decía Naruto mirando alrededor mientras andaban — me encanta el bosque, me recuerda a cuando era un niño.

— Me a-alegra que te estés divirtiendo Naruto-kun.

— Sabes, antes del divorcio de mis padres, Yo y Naruko solíamos ir con él a esta clase de lugares. Solo nosotros tres mientras mamá se encargaba de Minato. Hacíamos acampadas en el patio, veníamos a lagos. Éramos muy unidos.

Hinata se quedo en silencio escuchando como a la vez que Naruto contaba aquello sus ojos parecían perderse en un pasado lejano y memorable. Ella nunca lo había escuchado hablar del divorcio de sus padres, probablemente las únicas personas que sabían sobre aquello eran sus mejores amigos en aquel entonces, Sasuke y Sakura. Lo único de lo que el resto se había enterado es que tiempo después sus padres regresaron, él de igual manera se había cambiado el nombre de Namikaze a Uzumaki, pero cuando regresaron Naruto le restaba importancia, y si él lo hacía, entonces los demás también lo dejaban en el pasado. Era raro escucharlo hablar así, pero a Hinata le gustaba, sentía que se estaba volviendo cercana a Naruto, le gustaba ser su confidente y amiga.

— Y-yo nunca he salido a lugares como estos — comentó Hinata, sintiendo que ella también debería de decir algo personal — a mi padre nunca le gustó que hiciéramos esta clase de cosas, decía que era para niños. Recuerdo cuando Tenten, lee y Neji se quedaban a acampar en el patio, y yo tenía que quedarme dentro porque era inapropiado.

— Yo cuando tenga hijos hare todas estas cosas con ellos — dijeron justo al mismo tiempo ambos, se miraron y sonrojaron desviando de nuevo la mirada.

— Hinata-chan yo…

— Naruto-kun yo…

¿Qué era que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo?

— L-lo siento tu primero — dijo Hinata ligeramente sonrojada con un nudo en el estomago.

— N-no, tu primero ´ttebayo — ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?.

— Insisto — Hinata sonrió ligeramente, honesta. Se miraba tan linda, no era de noche pero sus ojos eran como la luna, esas mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana, aquella piel tan suave que al rubio se le figuraba que si la tocaba se iba a quebrar. Todo sobre ella era tan frágil, y él quería protegerla, pero no solo como un amigo.

Entre más tiempo se miraban a los ojos en silencio, más corta se hacia la distancia entre ellos, y más rápido palpitaban sus corazones, al compas del otro, siendo una melodía hermosa para sus oídos. La adrenalina, el calor de sus cuerpos, todo se intensificó cuando los labios suaves de Hinata se acercaron a los cálidos del rubio y ambos se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

><p>el sig para el domingo!<p> 


	40. Campamento III

wooo capitulo 40 y quedan 15 mas xD

La tercera parte de este campamento, honestamente ahora mismo no recuerdo de que va, pero me parece que involucra a sasuke cometiendo una tonteria y a alguien perdiendose en el bosque.

espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento parte 3<strong>

El viernes había pasado sin ninguna anomalía, luego de que Sasuke se tomara el medicamento para la gripa en la tarde con el té de canela, Tenten preparó el chocolate caliente a la noche, y se lo comieron con un poco de pan dulce que había comprado casualmente a un vendedor ambulante. Disfrutaron del pan y el chocolate juntos, mientras miraban una película en la televisión del cuarto del chico y al final se despidieron en la noche para dormir.

Tenten era toda una enfermera, en la mañana se había acercado con un vaso de jugo de naranja y las pastillas de la mañana, y Sasuke ya se sentía mejor que el día anterior, a pesar de que se miraba igual de mal y tocia con la misma frecuencia que antes, parecía que la flema que tenía en el pecho comenzaba a soltarse, todo gracias a las nebulizaciones que se había estado dando cada cuatro horas. Tenten no dejaba que pasara ni un solo minuto para las pastillas, y parecía que lograría aliviarse para antes del regreso de los chicos.

— Oye sasuke, voy a encargar comida ¿Qué se te antoja? — indagó entrando a la habitación sin tocar, lo cual se había hecho costumbre.

— No tengo hambre — respondió el chico algo ronco aun — tu pide lo que quieras.

Parecía que su apetito estaba empeorando. Y se miraba algo más pálido que en la mañana.

— Sasuke ¿Por qué tienes mojado el cabello? — preguntó ella acercándose y tomando un mechón del aludido entre sus manos — ¡Te bañaste!

— Si — un estornudo triple interrumpió la frase — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó luego que terminó de estornudar, para enseguida comenzar a toser.

— Cuando alguien están enfermo del pecho no se baña, tonto, y menos aun con agua fría ¿Es que no te sabes cuidar?

— En mi casa me metían en tinas frías para bajar la temperatura.

— Claro, puede que funcione, pero no tienes temperatura. Bueno — colocó su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke — ya se te había quitado la temperatura. Ahora te ha vuelto.

— ¿Me meto otra vez al baño?

— Estas tonto ¡¿Por qué los hombres toman las enfermedades como un juego?! Las personas se mueren por gripa ¿sabes? Se te puede hacer pulmonía o bronquitis y ahí si ¡A ver quién te salva!

— Tranquila no dramatices.

Estaba a punto de acostarse y envolverse en sus sabanas cuando Tenten lo detuvo.

— Siéntate, te voy a secar el cabello.

— Pero…

— Si te acuestas así lo mismo te mueres, anda siéntate que voy por la secadora.

Salió rápido de la habitación ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico fuera tan inconsciente? Pero no estaba molesta, estaba preocupada, un amigo de su padre se murió por no cuidarse una gripa y no quería que algo así le sucediera a Sasuke, no, claro que no, ahora tendría que cuidarlo más que antes porque parecía estar empeorando. Le secaría el cabello a iría a la farmacia, si, o podía buscar entre las cosas de Neji algo para la calentura. Que mal que no llegara señal de teléfono al lago, así podría preguntarle a él directamente si tenía algo, ese chico era bien precavido, lo mismo si tenía.

.

.

.

— Neji ¿Tienes algo para las caídas? — Preguntó Temari apurada entrando a la habitación — al idiota de mi hermano se le ocurrió aventarse clavado desde las piedras y se lastimó la rodilla con una.

— El botiquín está en mi maleta — dijo el chico apuntando dicha maleta, Temari asintió y se acerco a abrirla, Neji estaba revisando algo en su bolso de acampar, en un rato saldrían a una caminata y tenía que tener todo preparado.

Temari sonrió mientras sacaba de la maleta el botiquín y buscaba una venda y otras cosas para su tonto hermano, que bueno era tener un chico como Neji, dicen que mujer precavida vale por dos ¿Por cuánto vale un hombre precavido? Neji era el chico perfecto.

— ¿Medicina para la calentura? — Indagó ella observando unas pastillas — ¿Por qué te has traído esto?

— Tienes razón, lo hubiera dejado para Tenten. Y es mi última caja de pastillas. Esperemos que no le dé calentura a Sasuke.

— Si esperemos. Pobre Tenten ¿Cómo le estará yendo cuidando al Uchiha?

— No parecía una gripa muy grave, a menos que se enfrié creo que estará bien — comentó Neji cerrando la mochila — ¿Le pondrás eso a tu hermano?

— Si, es pomada para los golpes ¿No?

— No, esa es para los piquetes — el chico sonrió mientras tomaba delicadamente de las manos de su novia aquel bote de pomada y lo dejaba en el botiquín, tomando otro en su lugar — este es para los golpes.

— Vaya, es que tienes tanto aquí que uno se confunde. — sonrió ella. Se acercó al chico, y le plantó un piquito en los labios — gracias doctor.

Neji se sonrojo, no sabía porque pero le excitaba que Temari le dijera doctor, se le hacia un poco… tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, no quería que Temari pensara que era un depravado o algo.

La chica sonrió pícaramente y salió de la habitación, ella sabía muy bien lo que causaba en Neji que le dijera de aquella manera.

.

.

.

— Ay Sasuke ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — Mascullaba entre dientes Tenten mientras miraba al chico, estaba mal, bastante, la toalla fría en la frente no parecía hacer ningún efecto y eso la estaba desesperando. Hacia dos horas que estaba dormido, ella lo había mandado a dormir y él había caído en los brazos de Morfeo en segundos, estaba pálido, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad ¿Cómo era que una persona podía empeorar de esa manera tan drástica tan rápido?

Tenten se encontraba a su lado, sentada en el suelo mientras lo miraba. Cada vez que lo miraba temblar no podía evitar arroparlo un poco más, el pobre chico ya tenía como tres cobertores sobre él, no era raro que estuviera sudando, pero sí que temblara ¿Por qué temblaba? Y para colmo Neji no parecía tener ninguna medicina para la calentura, ¿Cómo dejarlo solo mientras la compra? A alguien tendría que llamar. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a repasar sus contactos, konan y el resto de los akatsukis no era una opción, aun que itachi podría ser buena idea, pero ella no tenía su celular. Miró el celular de Sasuke en la cómoda y observó al dueño con cautela mientras lo tomaba, esperaba que no tuviera… ¡Bien! No tenia contraseña, podría buscar el número del Uchiha mayor y marcarle.

Una tonada, dos tonadas… maldición ¿Es que no iba a contestar?

— _Hola estúpido hermano menor_ — contestó Itachi.— _¿Qué milagro sucedió que me estas llamando?_

— Itachi-san — murmuró Tenten intentando no despertar a Sasuke.

— _¿Quién habla?_ — preguntó inmediatamente antes de que dijera algo mas Tenten.

— Es Tenten, ya sabes amiga de sas…

— _¡Claro! Tenten, si, te recuerdo ¿Qué sucede?_

— Es que Sasuke está enfermo — explicó levantándose y saliendo del cuarto ya que el aludido parecía comenzar a despertarse.

— _¿Qué es lo que tiene?_ — preguntó algo más serio.

— Gripa, ha tenido síntomas toda la semana pero ayer fue cuando le comenzó realmente. Se había mejorado pero tomo un baño y se enfrió así que ahora está bastante mal.

— _¿Qué tan mal?_

— Tiene mucha calentura, tiene unas horas dormido y despertó una vez para tomar agua.

— _¿Ya le estas dando antibiótico?_

— Pues sí, pero por eso mismo hablaba, no hay nada para bajarle la calentura y las compresas parece que no están funcionando.

— _Esta bien, iré a comprar eso ¿Ya comieron?_

— No, no quiere comer. Quedo un poco de caldo de pollo de ayer pero cuando se lo ofrecí lo regreso.

— _Entonces esta vomitando también, llevare unos sueros. ¿A ti no se te ofrece nada?_

— No gracias, estoy bien.

— _Nos vemos en un momento._

— Muchas gracias itachi-san.

— _A ti._

.

.

.

En el campamento ya todos estaban listos para partir en la caminata, incluso Gaara y Matsuri que habían llegado el día anterior en la noche y esa mañana apenas si se les había visto, seguramente estaban aprovechando muy bien la habitación.

— ¿A dónde fueron Ino y Yuki? — preguntó Shikamaru al notar la ausencia de esas dos.

— ¿Yuki? —Naruto miró alrededor — estaba aquí a mi lado hace unos momentos.

— Eso fue hace horas Naruto ¿En que estas pensando? — exclamó Kiba.

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente y se rascó la cabeza apenado. Miro a Hinata de soslayo quien bajo la mirada sonrojada.

— Como sea ¿Dónde están? No podemos irnos sin ellas. Podrían perderse — dijo Shikamaru comenzando a escanear con la mirada el lugar.

— Fueron al baño hace unos momento, Ino quería ir pero todos estaban ocupados y no quiso que yo la acompañara así que secuestro a Yuki — explico Sai mientras cerraba la revista que leía.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti que lees esas cosas a la luz del día? — dijo Temari con repulsión.

Sai mientras tanto guardaba como si nada su revista "playboy".

— Ay que aprovechar los momentos sin novia para estas cosas — dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente el chico.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

— ¿No se tardaron ya? — Comentó Gaara — eso fue hace una media hora.

— A lo mejor Ino tenía una "necesidad mayor" — rió Kankuro.

— No podemos arriesgarnos, aquí es fácil perderse — habló Neji levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado — será mejor que vayamos a buscarlas.

— ¿No podemos dejar que se pierdan? — indagó Kankuro, cuando todos lo fulminaron con la mirada prosiguió — yo solo decía.

— No seas grosero — reclamó Matsuri molesta.

Kankuro bufó mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— ¿A dónde vas? Ellas se fueron por el otro lado — avisó Sai.

— ¿Y a mí qué? — gruñó molesto el chico sin detenerse.

— Esperemos que no se pierda — comentó Kiba — bien, hay que buscarlas. No podemos ir todos por si regresan así que el grupo de búsqueda seremos Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Sai y yo. Gaara y Matsuri quédense aquí, y si Kankuro no regresa en un rato no lo busquen.

— El se sabe cuidar solo — comentó Temari.

— Si, pero si se pierde igual hay que buscarlo —agregó gaara.

— Pero no solos, esperen a que regresemos con las chicas. Igual no creo que se pierda, se fue por el sendero. Ahora vamos.

Kiba parecía ser muy buen guía explorador, no cabía duda que esas cosas le gustaban.

.

.

.

— Creo que nos perdimos — comentó Yuki mirando con algo de temor alrededor, todo se miraba mas solitario que antes, como si aquellos lugares no hubieran sido nunca recorridos por el ser humano.

— ¿Tú crees? — comentó sarcástica pero temerosa Ino también observando alrededor.

— Todo por querer buscar señal de celular.

— Oye ¡No es todo mi culpa! Le prometí a alguien que le llamaría y no había podido hacerlo.

Ino se preguntaba si Kakashi estaría preocupado o molesto porque no le había llamado como lo prometió, esperaba que estuviera celoso. No quería admitirlo pero deseaba que estuviera algo celoso de que podía estar divirtiéndose tanto que ni se acordaba de él. Que gracia.

— ¿Y a quien le tienes que hablar con tanta urgencia? Creo que tu madre entenderá si le dices que no había señal — comentó Yuki restándole importancia mientras miraba alrededor ¿No habían pasado ya por ahí? Recordaba muy bien esa rama rota de hace un momento, aun que en fin, todas las ramas rotas se miraban igual — creo que estamos andando en círculos — comentó en voz baja deteniéndose y observando el lugar, intentando escoger otro camino.

— Pues a decir verdad no es a mi madre — dijo Ino — es a un amigo.

— A que bien — a Yuki no le interesaba, normalmente no se llevaba bien con las mujeres, consideraba que los amigos hombres eran mucho más fieles que las mujeres, las chicas solo querían ser mejores que otras e incluso dentro de las mismas amistades querían ser mejores o destruir el ego de la otra. Qué bien que lo sabía. Los hombres no, ellos son más básicos, si es si y no es no, no como las mujeres que si puede significar sí, no, no sé, tal vez o quién sabe, y para no, lo mismo. A ellos realmente no les preocupa lo que sus amigas mujeres vistan, si su corte de cabello no está de moda, si no usan ropa de marca. Yuki a veces piensa que de alguna manera son más básicos y sencillos, y eso no es malo, en realidad es bueno ¿De qué sirve enfocarse en más de una sola cosa a la vez si al final en lo que te enfocas es en maquillaje y cosas mundanas? De nada.

Así que si, estaba ignorando a Ino mientras hablaba, de ese chico, y de lo mucho que le gustaba y… ¿Ya había dicho que las mujeres suelen ser traicioneras?

— Escucha — interrumpió Yuki mirando a Ino de frente — a mi esas cosas no me incumben, no me interesa.

— Ay, perdón, no sabía que eras tan mal humorada.

— No es eso — volvió a hablar Yuki — es que no tenemos confianza para que me cuentes estas cosas. Creo que si seguimos tratándonos podríamos ser buenas amigas, pero aun si nos hacemos buenas amigas no quisiera que me contaras esa clase de cosas. No están bien.

— ¿Es que nunca has tenido un enamoramiento de un profesor? — a uno Yuki le parecía muy anticuada.

— Claro que sí, pero en la primaria y porque en aquel entonces tenía problemas con mi padre y sentía al maestro como una figura paterna. Pero nunca le llegue a mandar mensajitos o llamarle.

— Claro, es que eras pequeña.

— No, incluso ahora no lo haría ¡Y menos teniendo novio! Esas cosas se mal interpretan fácilmente, y no quisiera meterme en problemas.

— Pero es que entre Kakashi y yo nada volverá a pasar y…

Yuki la miró y negó.

— ¿Volverá? Bueno, me confirmas lo que ya me imaginaba. Por favor no me cuentes más que yo no guardo secretos que podrían lastimar a las personas. Si vas a engañar a tu novio hazlo pero no me vengas a mí a contar nada, y no esperes que nadie te consuele si algo sale mal, porque nadie lo hará. Engañar a tu pareja es de cobardes ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad hay? Ninguna. Si no lo quieres déjalo, entonces haz lo que te plazca, pero si lo quieres entonces no tendrías que hacer nada. Lo que haces me parece que está mal.

— Pero no estoy haciendo nada — la rubia comenzaba a irritarse.

— Claro, eso dices. Pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

— ¿Y tú que te metes? Ni somos amigas, ni te conozco.

— ¿Entonces para que me dices esas cosas? Yo solo digo lo que pienso, mala maña mía, decir lo que siento. No sigas diciendo nada, para mi esta conversación nunca existió, solo espero que el globo que estas inflando no te explote en la cara.

— Kankuro tiene razón, eres odiosa.

Aquello dejo fría a Yuki en su lugar, e Ino comenzó a caminar molesta hacia atrás. Era odiosa, ya lo sabía, sabía que ese chico, Kankuro, pensaba eso de ella. Pero el que lo dijera tan directo alguien… dolía. ¿Por qué alguien la odiaba? ¿Es que en verdad era odiosa?

Bueno, no importaba, ella era quien era, y no iba a cambiar su forma de ser solo porque un chico tiene odio inexplicable hacia ella y otra se molesto porque le dijeran la verdad. ¿Es que ella había hecho algo malo? No lo creía.

Continúo con su camino por otro lado esperando poder encontrar el sendero ahora que había cambiado de rumbo.

* * *

><p>La ultima parte del campamento para el siguiente domingo, esto para tener tiempo de pasar unos cuantos capitulos que tengo a mano y no atrasarme que no me gusta hacerlos esperar con las publicaciones :)<p>

de ahora en adelante, por cierto, publicare los domingos esta historia.

gracias por sus comentarios! lamento no poder contestarlo n.n pero siempre los leo.


	41. Campamento IV

Aqui esta la ultima parte del campamento, perdon por subirla tan tarde pero no habia animos ni para respirar hoy, bueno, tengo que si no me muero y ese tampoco es el punto pero asi de grave esta la flojera.

Como sea.

Espero que les guste n.n y pues eso. a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento parte 4<strong>

— Muchas gracias por venir itachi-san — Tenten se inclinó.

Itachi estaba saliendo ya de la casa, y la chica lo había acompañado hasta la puerta.

— No, gracias a ti — enfatizó el joven sonriendo de lado — sin ti mi hermanito estaría perdido. Así que, muchas gracias por cuidar de él.

Tenten se sonrojó cuando itachi Uchiha se hizo una reverencia para ella.

— N-no es nada — dijo negando con las manos rápidamente — es un amigo, haría eso por cualquiera de ellos.

— igualmente gracias. Me avisas si necesitas algo, ahora me tengo que ir que mi esposa me espera.

— Oh — se sorprendió un poco — ¿Ya estas casado?

— jaja, si. No hicimos gran cosa, lo importante era estar legalmente casados por la custodia de la bebe.

— Felicidades.

— Muchas gracias. Bueno, tengo que irme.

— Gracias por todo, que te vaya bien.

Itachi hizo otra reverencia un poco más corta y salió de la casa.

Tenten subió hacia la habitación de Sasuke, la medicina parecía haber calmado los temblores, pero aun seguía dormido y no respondía, seguro estaba muy cansado, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse así que se llevó su computadora portátil al cuarto del chico para estar más al pendiente de él. Le estaba revisando la temperatura cada hora y cambiándole el pañuelo de la frente cada veinte minutos pero la calentura no parecía bajar aun.

— Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke — decía rápidamente tocándole la mejilla y sintiendo la piel ardiente del muchacho en la palma de su mano — ¿Por qué no te despiertas? — murmuraba.

Se quedo ahí un momento, observando como parecía que al tener la mano sobre su mejilla la respiración de Sasuke parecía lentamente volver a la normalidad, eso parecía ser bueno, ya no respiraba tan agitado. Se hincó en el suelo, al lado de la cama y tomó la mano del chico.

— Seguro te sientes muy solo desde que Sakura se fue — murmuraba para ella misma — Lo siento Sasuke, siento que todo eso fue mi culpa… tal vez si no hubiera regresado, Sakura estaría aun aquí contigo.

Eso ya lo había pensado, era algo que a pesar de que no había dicho en voz alta estaba segura en su mente de ello. Nada había pasado entre Sakura y el Uchiha antes de que ella llegara, y de pronto llega ella y todo termina ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Todo, ella sentía que había hecho mal todo. Y ahora quedarse ahí y cuidar a su amigo era la única manera que tenia para enmendar todo lo que le hizo.

Sasuke apretó ligeramente su mano, aun dormido y ella exaltada lo miró ¿Comenzaba a reaccionar? Esa era una buena señal.

— Sabes — continuó hablando en voz baja — en la secundaria siempre escuche hablar de este increíblemente guapo e inteligente Sasuke Uchiha, siempre odie a las personas que se creían más que los demás, y automáticamente, a pesar de que no sabía nada de ti, te odie. — se rió un poco entre dientes y le sonrió al chico dormido — Cuando te conocí de verdad en el instituto mi sentimiento no cambio, aun recuerdo lo mas que tratabas a Sakura y a Naruto, y me daba mucha molestia. Cuando regresé, esperaba encontrarme con ese chico antipático que se reía de los fracasos de los demás y los miraba desde arriba, pero en cambio me encontré a este chico maravilloso. — Soltó una de sus manos y con ella se acercó a retirar un mechón de cabello sudoroso que tenía en la oreja, despejándoselas — Sakura dice que su relación los cambió para mal, y yo creo que tú te culpas de eso. Pero no creo que tenga razón, yo solo veo cambios positivos en ti. Naruto siempre estuvo en lo correcto, dentro de ti eres una buena persona. Sigue creciendo Sasuke, sigue siendo bueno, y vas a llegar lejos. Nosotros tus amigos, vamos a estar ahí para ti.

Sasuke dormía plácidamente, tranquilo, su respiración se había normalizado e incluso la temperatura parecía haber bajado unos grados.

— Menos mal — suspiró la chica sonriendo.

.

.

.

— ¿Quién se cree que es? — mascullaba Ino entre dientes mientras caminaba. Iba con los brazos cruzados y bien pegados a su pecho, mientras inflaba los mofletes y hace pucheros. — No es nadie para estarme criticando.

— ¿Ino?

— ¡Ay dios no me comas! Eh... ¿Shika?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, mirando a sus amigos ahí enfrente que en cambio la miraban como si estuviera loca.

— ¡Chicos! — Se lanzó de inmediato a abrazar a Shikamaru — creí que me había perdido, que los tigres se comerían mi cadáver y… y…

— Ino, aquí no hay tigres — se rió Kiba.

— Menos mal — suspiró ella aliviada.

— Solo pumas — añadió el chico perro con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ino gritó y se abrazó de Sai, todos miraron a Kiba expectantes.

— Es cierto, por esta zona se han visto pumas. Aun que ya van varios años que no se mira uno — Kiba se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? — preguntó Temari.

— No le vi relevancia.

— ¡Pudimos haber muerto! Comidos por un puma — gritó Naruto molesto.

— Pero no hemos muerto — recordó el inuzuka — espera ¿Dónde está Yuki?

Ino miró hacia los lados.

— Pues nos separamos. — explicó bajándose de los brazos de Sai donde había terminado por el susto del puma.

— ¿¡Como que se separaron!? — exclamó Naruto molesto — ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

— Eh, que yo también estaba sola, ¿Qué tal si ella me dejo sola a mi eh?

— Por tu carácter no lo creo —comentó Shikamaru — ¿Dónde se separaron?

— Pues… no lo recuerdo — Ino miró alrededor — No sé ni donde estamos.

— Al este de la cabaña, unos dos kilómetros tal vez. — respondió Kiba.

— Regresemos a la cabaña — sugirió Shikamaru — tal vez regresó.

— ¡¿Y si se la comió un puma?! — exclamó Naruto molesto — ¡Sera tu culpa Ino!

— Ya Naruto, no seas tan duro con ella — lo regañó Temari — tal vez fue un accidente ¿A que si Ino?

Ino la miró nerviosa y asintió, diablos, esperaba que Yuki estuviera bien.

.

.

.

— Maldita sea Matsuri y su amiga — balbuceaba Kankuro mientras caminaba y al mismo tiempo pateaba una roca a la que le venia haciendo bullying desde hace medio kilometro. — ¿Por qué término siendo yo el malo?

Kankuro iba tan entretenido mascullando cosas entre dientes que no se dio cuenta cuando algo se impacto contra su pecho, hasta que miro a Yuki en el suelo.

— Kankuro-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era claro que no la estaba buscando, después de todo no la quería, él la odiaba, no tenia porque ir a buscarla, y menos solo ¿Seria que se había perdido también?

— Salí a dar un paseo — respondió el chico escuetamente mientras ella se levantaba. — ¿Dónde está Ino?

— No tengo ni idea. — comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes idea?

— Pues eso ¿Qué te digo? Es que no sé donde está, de pronto se ha molestado y se ha ido por su lado.

Kankuro se quedo en silencio, no pensaba nada, solo miraba a Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por dónde se separaron? — preguntó escuetamente.

— No lo recuerdo… ¿Tal vez por ahí? — insegura apuntó hacia un lugar dentro del bosque, pero enseguida se giró un poco — O tal vez por ahí — apuntó a otro lugar. Se llevó la mano hacia la barbilla y se quedo observando el lugar, no tenía ni idea de por donde había llegado ¿Por qué el bosque tenía que ser tan igual por todas partes?

— Mejor regresemos al campamento, seguro que los demás la encontraron.

Kankuro se dió media vuelta pero antes de dar el primer paso se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Yuki.

— Eh… — el chico miró hacia otro lado pero antes de terminar de dar el primer paso se detuvo y miro hacia otro.

— No sabes hacia donde esta ¿Cierto? — Yuki suspiró derrotada, a esas alturas terminaría durmiendo en corteza de árbol.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! — exclamó el chico molesto, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado.

— Por ahí no es — dijo Yuki mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Kankuro no dijo nada, la soltó y caminó hacia el lado contrario, por donde había llegado. Yuki rió por lo bajo y lo siguió, ojala no terminaran encontrándose con un puma, había escuchado que por ahí se habían mirado pumas.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, la temperatura del ambiente había bajado ligeramente y la de Sasuke se había normalizado. Se sentía pegajoso, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía que estaba empapado de sudor, intentó moverse, comenzó con la punta de los dedos de los pies, estirándolos y contrayéndolos, para seguir con los de las manos, pero algo impidió que moviera su mano izquierda.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, entre abriéndolos solo un poco observando como a su lado había un bulto. Su vista tardo un poco en enfocar, sentía la boca seca y los labios algo pegajosos, seguramente olía mal, aun que no lo creía ya que se había bañado, cosa que al final había terminado como un error.

Se levantó ligeramente, y miró a Tenten a su lado, estaba dormida, con el rostro sobre la cama. Con una de sus manos sostenía su mano izquierda, mientras que la otra estaba estirada sobre su pecho. ¿Se había dormido ahí? ¿Con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo? Que postura más incomoda.

— Tenten — se aclaró la garganta, la sentía seca al igual que la boca, y hablaba un poco ronco — Tenten.

— Mhn… — la chica se removió en la cama soltando la mano de Sasuke y encogiendo los brazos para usarlos como almohada.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, ahora se sentía mejor, lo suficiente para levantarse de la cama.

. . .

Cuando Tenten se despertó sentía el cuerpo un poco entumecido, las piernas y uno de sus brazos principalmente, así que se estiró sobre la cama y abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía ese techo, bueno, sí, ya lo había visto una vez. Se sentó y observó alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, cubierta por las sabanas del chico.

Al retirar las sabanas de las piernas, notó que no eran las mismas que ella le había puesto a la cama esa mañana, eran unas limpias ¿Sasuke estaba despierto?

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— Ya despertaste — dijo sonriente Sasuke entrando con una bandeja sobre la cual habían dos platos de ramen caliente. — espero que tengas hambre, yo tengo bastante.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste? Quiero decir ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó ella aclarándose la garganta ya que siempre que dormida por un buen rato se le parecían adormecer las cuerdas bucales y al final no se le entendía nada.

— Hace un rato, puse sabanas limpias y agarre dos ramens instantáneos de Naruto, espero que no se moleste.

.

.

.

— Siento una perturbación en la fuerza — comentó Naruto mirando a la nada con expresión seria.

— ¿Qué sucede? — indagó Kiba mirándolo extrañado.

El rubio miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

— No sé, es como si alguien hubiera agarrado algo muy preciado dattebayo.

— Seguro no es nada— dijo Temari restándole importancia.

— Supongo que estoy paranoico ´ttebayo.

.

.

.

— ¿Quieres cenar?

El Uchiha colocó la bandeja en una mesita que había en el suelo al lado de la computadora portátil donde Tenten estaba trabajando.

— Muchas gracias. — asintió Tenten sonriendo, sentándose al lado del chico.

— ¿Nerviosa por el juicio con Orochimaru? — preguntó, no había mirado la computadora con malicia, estaba encendida y la tenia de frente en ese momento, y era inevitable reconocer la cara fea de orochimaru.

— Algo, es en un mes, y todo parece ir bien pero… me preocupa que saque una de sus cartas. Después de todo aun queda un tiempo antes del juicio.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

— Eso espero. Pero supongo que lo que más me preocupa es que hay mucha información que puede dejarlo bien parado, ha hecho muchas caridades y es como el hombre del año.

— ¿Qué necesitas para ganar el juicio?

— Un buen investigador privado — rió Tenten.

— Conozco a uno — comentó Sasuke seriamente. Tenten lo miró incrédula.

Y así como así, Sasuke terminó involucrándose directamente en el juicio contra orochimaru.

.

.

.

Al final Yuki y Kankuro llegaron antes que el grupo de búsqueda, pero cuando llegaron ya todos habían escuchado la historia del puma y ninguno más que Kiba quiso volver a ir a la montaña, pero el chico perro no es tonto, no iba a enfrentarse a un puma solo. Mejor se quedaron todos ahí, rentaron motos acuáticas o se pusieron a pescar y disfrutaron el lago.

Era una lástima que tuvieran que volver a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

Al regresar del lago todos estaban bastante exhaustos, se habían divertido bastante y les hubiera gustado quedarse ahí más tiempo, pero no se podía, después de todo al día siguiente si había clases.

— Tenten, Sasuke ¡Ya llegamos! — exclamó Naruto abriendo la puerta de golpe.

— ¡No ves que Sasuke está enfermo! — exclamo Kiba golpeando el rubio con el puño en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú para pegarme pulgoso?!

— ¡¿A quién llamas pulgoso?!

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Sasuke y Tenten salieron del cuarto de juegos y miraron extrañados como Kiba y Naruto se revolcaban en el suelo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Uchiha? — preguntó ocultando su molestia Shikamaru.

La verdad es que se había mirado bastante tranquilo, pero dentro de él se lo estaban carcomiendo los celos ¡¿Por qué tenía que interponerse también en esto el Uchiha?! Ya había pensado que si todo salía bien lo mismo le decía a Tenten lo que sentía por ella y va el Uchiha y se enferma, no, si hasta su sistema inmunológico se pone de acuerdo para fallar y frustrarle sus planes.

— Si, gracias a Tenten.

— Este chico me debe la vida, enserio ¡Que se baño estando enfermo! Está loco.

—Sí, bueno — Sasuke le restó importancia — ¿Cómo les fue?

— La cabaña estuvo estupenda — sonrió Kankuro — gracias por conseguirnos descuento.

— ¿Yo? — indagó extrañado el Uchiha.

— ¿No habías sido tu?

— No.

— Fue Yuki — respondió Naruto — vaya que pusiste poca atención dattebayo.

— Por cierto Kankuro ¿Qué haces aquí? — indagó Temari.

— No quería irme con Gaara, Temari y Yuki así que me vine con ustedes.

— Sabes que no puedes quedarte ¿No? — comentó Neji.

— Ehhh ¿y porque?

— Mañana hay escuela — recordó su hermana.

— ¿Y eso qué? No voy y punto.

— Adiós Kankuro — dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

— ¡¿Me van a dejar aquí?! — Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta — ¡No tengo dinero para el taxi!

La puerta se abrió y Kankuro sonrió, estaba a punto de pasar cuando una mano salió y le tiró unos billetes a la cara. La puerta se cerró de nuevo rápidamente.

— Hasta mañana hermanito — canturreó Temari.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo, cuatro capitulos cortitos sobre el campamento, parte del relleno. El siguiente es... "Cayendo de una pendiente" Sobre Sakura e Ino.<p>

PD. se que a muchos les cae mal sakura, asi como muchos la aman, quiero que sepan que honestamente no estoy de ningun lado, yo escribo al personaje para que haya continuidad en la historia, asi como tengo historias donde sakura es la heroina tengo donde ella es simplemente otra del monton o la histerica. manejo al personaje de acuerdo a lo que necesito y no por preferencias de que me caiga mal o bien, simplemente por la clase de historia que escribo. Asi que si, sakura sale de nuevo, y es casi casi la protagonista completa del siguiente capitulo asi que si no quieren leer no lean, pero no dejare de escribir de ella.

Solo para hacer la aclaracion, es que no quiero quejas x)

gracias por leer.


	42. Cayendo de una pendiente

¿Alguna vez han sentido que su vida deja de tener sentido? ¿Que no saben a donde van? ¿Que de pronto se encuentran en un bote a la deriva y que no hay mar a la vista? ¿O que caen desde una pendiente tal alta, tan profunda que no logran ver el final y lo unico que pueden ver es oscuridad?

Pues asi me estuve sintiendo la ultima semana, justamente como Sai se sentira en este capitulo.

Perdon por la tardanza, pero el domingo pasado y hoy todo el dia no tuve suficiente motivacion para editar el capitulo, asi que apenas lo acabo de hacer y ahora esta aqui y... eso xD ya estoy mejor por si alguien se lo pregunta, para no dejar aun que sea a alguna persona con la preocupacion, que tampoco creo haya muchas pero pues... por si acaso.

Y bueno, lo prometido, aqui va un capitulo de Ino y de Sakura y un poco de Sai y Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cayendo de una pendiente<strong>

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había estado en Konoha, o al menos a ella le parecía bastante. Ya eran tres meses, y aquello parecía seguir igual que siempre. Espera, ¿Esa fuente siempre ha estado ahí? ¿Desde cuando abrieron un café tan grande cerca del lago? Oh, seguramente era ese mismo que estuvo siempre ahí, ¡Pero era tan pequeño! En tres meses se había vuelvo un local enorme, lleno de gente que disfrutaba de su taza de café matutina, calentándose las manos con el vapor que salía del vaso. Las cosas si habían cambiado, poco y lento, pero lo habían hecho ¿Lo mismo habría pasado con sus amigos? Tal vez, era posible. Había tenido tan poco contacto con ellos desde que se fue a Amanogawa que seguramente se sorprendería al verlos. Aun que claro, eso no sucedería tan pronto.

A penas había llegado Sakura a Konoha cuando ya estaba haciendo otros planes para irse. Se había encontrado con que estaban juntado a un grupo de estudiantes para ir por en un viaje de dos semanas a las montañas. "Las montañas" era como un cierto lugar se llamaba, a las afueras de Konoha, casi chocando con la frontera de Suna, un gran lugar que es más que nada vacacional, pero no cualquier persona lo disfruta ¿Por qué? Simple, porque "las montañas" es un área donde esta toda la cultura, arte e historia de Konoha, un lugar lleno de museos, habiendo uno para casi todo, ciencias y tecnologías, astronomía, cerámica, etc. Contando en total al menos trece museos enormes en tan solo esa área. Pero no son museos todo lo que hay, además hay una enorme pista de patinaje que está abierta todo el año, tiendas de recuerdos, hoteles, y un área cerca del bosque con cabañas, donde normalmente los estudiantes se reúnen para "aprender" y divertirse.

Una de las nuevas amigas que había hecho en Amanogawa le había hablado de aquello, ella planeaba ir, y se había retirado una semana antes que Sakura para poder lograrlo, y la de cabello rosa habría hecho lo mismo, pero el dinero para ese viaje no llegó hasta una semana después, y ahora ahí estaba, sintiendo nostalgia mientras miraba todo pasar por la ventana del autobús que se dirigía a donde su nueva amiga y sus viejos amigos estaban.

Sakura iba de camino a la montaña.

.

.

.

Esa era una de esas pocas veces, que pones ambos pies sobre la tierra, respiras profundamente hasta que tus pulmones te exigen soltar aire, y entonces exhalas hasta que te quedas sin nada, para enseguida sonreír y mirar alrededor pensando "No me arrepentiré de haber venido."

Eso justamente pensaba Sakura mientras se colocaba firme la maleta en el hombro, y comenzaba a caminar a paso de turista, observando todo cuanto se le atravesaba por los ojos. Era como ir a una dimensión alterna, donde todos los edificios eran viejos, de estructura fuerte y elegante, faroles antiguos que por las manchas negras que habían en ciertas partes del vidrio se podía uno dar cuenta que eran de aceite, ver aquello te hacia transportarte involuntariamente hacia lugares lejanos, como Inglaterra, donde los edificios antiguos tenían las formas parecidas a aquellos. Pero no solo eso era impresionante, también las enormes cantidades de pastos, rosales, margaritas y demás flores coloridas, enredaderas y árboles frutales que adornaban y llenaban de naturaleza todo el lugar.

Ver todo aquello fue casi tan impresionante como ver el paraje nevado que había a solo unos cuantos metros hacia el este, donde se encontraba el lago y más allá las cabañas.

Era claro que todo estaba mantenido en buen estado, que tenia mantenimiento para lucir de aquella manera, la persona que creó aquello definitivamente tenía que estar forrado de dinero, porque Sakura sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel lugar había sido construido por una asociación de personas, y no por el gobierno.

La gente en el lago parecía divertirse, pero Sakura no presto mucha atención a aquello, en lugar de eso tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amiga, esperando poder encontrarla y que la recibiera, para así no llegar como una completa extraña a aquel lugar.

Pero antes de que lograra marcar recibió un mensaje diciendo "mira hacia enfrente" y al obedecer se encontró con Will, su nueva amiga y la chica que la había invitado ahí. Enseguida ella corrió para encontrarse con la recién llegada, y Sakura para no quedarse inmóvil comenzó a caminar.

Will era una de las pocas chicas que habían en su salón que no era un completo desastre, todas eran caprichosas, chillonas, y… en fin, todo lo que Sakura había estado buscando dejar de ser cuando llego a Amanogawa, así que se comenzó a tratar con Will, una chica que por ser de fuera, no era muy bienvenida por las demás. Ella provenía de Estados Unidos, y decidió ir a Japón porque había hecho unos cuantos amigos que le habían recomendado sobre la escuela de Amanogawa, de alguna manera se sentía que no llegaba sola, tenía a esos amigos que había hecho por internet, y además, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una beca por ser de fuera.

Por asares de la vida terminó siendo la única compañera que Sakura creía que valía la pena conocer.

— ¡Sakura! — Sakura iba a alzar la mano pensando que aquello era un saludo, pero supo que no lo era cuando a medio camino de subir la mano sintió un golpe y comenzó a caer — Cuidado.

Ya no valía la pena ni gritar, se encontraba hasta el cuello de nieve y un gran peso encima.

— ¡Deidara! Eres un idiota — escuchó que gritaba una voz femenina que se acercaba. No podía ser verdad ¿Verdad?

— ¡Fue un accidente joder! — La chica sintió como el peso se retiraba, y aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse en la nieve, cubierta hasta el cabello de la misma y con la nariz más fría que un cubito de hielo.

— Imbesil ¡Mira como la has dejado! — exclamó la chica definitivamente parada al lado de Sakura — ¿Estás bien?

— Si yo… — no se sorprendió del todo cuando al quitarse la nieve de los ojos y mirar hacia arriba se encontrara con Konan estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Sakura?

— Konan — afirmó tomando la mano e impulsándose con ella.

— ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas abriendo cadáveres en Amanogawa.

— Pues, si. Algo así. Ahora son vacaciones y he venido con una compañera.

— ¿Qué has hecho Deidara? — interrumpió Yahiko en patines, acercándose por el lago hacia el grupo, el rubio estaba en el suelo, al lado de Sakura esperando que alguien lo ayudara a levantarse.

— Que ha sido un accidente ¿¡Porque hacen tanto drama!? Igual solo fue Sakura. — La aludida lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ¿"solo" Sakura?

— Eh ¡Sakura! Ey Nagato, Sasori ¡Miren a ver a quien ha tumbado Deidara!

— ¿A quién mataste Deidara? — indagó Nagato serio, pero con un deje de burla. — Anda, una cara que no miraba hace tiempo.

— ¿Quién es? — Sasori llegó al lado de Nagato, con esa típica cara de nada que Sakura recordaba haber mirado continuamente en el instituto, abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa, pero enseguida siguió con su expresión normal — Haruno.

— Si, Haruno ¿Quién me ayuda a levantarme? ¡Joder! Que se me congela el trasero hmn.

— Levántate tu solo — replicó Yahiko dándose media vuelta — ¡Nos estamos viendo Sakura!

— ¿Nagato? — Insistió el rubio.

— ¿Qué no lo puedes hacer tu solo? — indagó Nagato, despidiéndose con una seña de Sakura y siguiendo a Yahiko.

— Malditos sean los pelirrojos — murmuró Deidara, Sasori alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba con arrogancia — ¡Sa…!

— No. — Respondió escuetamente Sasori acercándose a Konan y Sakura. — levántate tu solo.

— No puedo, los patines de hielo no me dejan hmn.

— Haberlo pensado antes de golpear a una señorita.

— Imbesil. — masculló el chico entre dientes.

— Ignóralo Sakura. — Konan sonreía divertida de aquella escena — Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Vine con una…

— ¡Claro! Que ya lo habías dicho, que cabeza la mía. ¿Y te quedas mucho? Nosotros estaremos dos semanas, es por un grupo de "estudio" que nos ha pagado la universidad. Aun que algunos se nos acoplaron como veras.

Sakura miró hacia donde Konan indicaba, en la esquina del lago Yahiko se acercaba a un grupo de gente, entre ellos estaba el amigo de Juugo y Suigetsu, no sabía su nombre, además de un chico de cabello engominado que no recordaba haber visto antes y otra gente difícil de identificar.

— Pues vengo por lo mismo, solo que llegue una semana más tarde.

— No te has perdido de nada — comentó Deidara — Solo de congelarte el trasero por las noches en la fogata, esa porquería debería de ser mas grande ¡Ayúdame Sasori!

— Congélate, congélate y muere.

— Sakura — Will llegó con ella, respirando agitadamente, había corrido bastante para llegar ahí — Deberían de parar un poco esas maquinas de nieve, están tan grandes los bultos que apenas se puede caminar. — calmó su respiración y observó a los acompañantes — ¿Conoces a estos chicos?

— Si, del instituto — asintió la de cabellera rosada — Konan, Sasori, Dei…

— Si, si. Ya los he conocido, que están en nuestro grupo ¡Qué bueno! — la chica sonrió abiertamente y aplaudió — entonces esto no será tan difícil como pensé, creí que llegarías sola y eso me preocupaba.

— Bueno — interrumpió Konan tomando las piernas de Deidara — nosotros las dejamos, nos vemos a la noche para la fogata ¿Va? Y seguimos hablando.

— Claro.

— ¿¡Que haces Konan!? — exclamaba Deidara cuando sintió como su trasero hacia fricción con el hielo y comenzaba a perder sensibilidad — ¡Suéltame!

— Cuidadito de mover las piernas — comentó Sasori — que lastimas a Konan y se te vienen todos encima.

— ¡Prefiero morir congelado! Sera una muerte más rápida hmm.

.

.

.

— ¡Ino!

Kakashi saludaba con una simple seña, mientras Ino corría hacia el café donde habían quedado de verse. Ino necesitaba hablar con él, quería dejar las cosas bien en claro para que no hubieran confusiones, ya que después de lo que sucedió no podía evitar pensar que cada frase que decía Kakashi podría estar mal intencionada. O más bien "mal" intencionada, ya que a pesar de que no lo admitiera en voz alta, realmente deseaba que aquello que solo sucedió una vez fuera real, que no hubiese sido solo algo que sucedió porque si, sino porque habían mas sentimientos que solo pasión.

Ese último beso que Kakashi le había dado aquel día, era lo que había mantenido esta esperanza despierta dentro de ella, y es que, nadie podía besar tan bien sin sentir algo.

— Hola Kakashi — saludó con una enorme sonrisa, colocando la bufanda que antes traía en el cuello en el respaldo de la silla y sentándose.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Sonabas algo extraña cuando me hablaste.

Había sido solo un impulso, quería decirle "¿Qué significo aquello para él?" Era todo lo que quería saber, y cuando contesto en la otra línea no pudo decirlo, lo único que salió fue "¿Podemos vernos en algún lado?" había sonado bastante desesperado, pero solo eran los nervios.

— Oh ¿Enserio? No lo noté. La verdad solo quería verlo.

Kakashi sonrió de lado, le preguntó que quería de tomar y se lo ordenó al mesero.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, la ansiedad de Ino aumentaba ¡Tenía que saber! Su conciencia no podía quedarse tranquila hasta saberlo. No iba a poder dormir una noche más sin ver aquel rostro en sus sueños sin saberlo.

— ¿Querías hablarme de algo? — indagó el mayor después de un rato de llevar charlas triviales, sentía que Ino tenía algo atorado en el pecho, y necesitaba escupirlo. Y probablemente era sobre él, por la manera en que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? — Se sintió atrapada ¿Cómo había sabido? Suponía que sus nervios se notaban bastante.

— Anda Ino, desde hace un tiempo quieres decir algo. No te preocupes tu dilo.

— Pero… No lo sé.

¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? Ino desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo y se sonrojaba.

— No te voy a juzgar, ya sabes que aquí estoy para ti.

La chica alzó las pestañas, mirando intensamente a Kakashi, quería poder penetrar en su mente, quisiera poder cambiar de lugares y poder espiar lo que había dentro de su cerebro para así no tener que preguntar y posiblemente quedar en ridículo. Pero eso solo podría pasar si estuviera en una clase de dimensión alternativa donde ella fuera una ninja con esa clase de habilidades mentales y ahora mismo se encontraran en una guerra donde de alguna manera Shikamaru pareciera estar liderando a un gran grupo de personas contra un monstro gigante.

Bah, tonterías, eso solo podría pasar en un anime.

— Kakashi, yo… Sé que ya paso mucho tiempo pero, necesito saber… ¿Qué significo lo que sucedió en Kumo para ti?

Lo había soltado lento y dolorosamente, a pesar de que aquello quería haberlo quitado rápido como una vendita.

Kakashi no lucía sorprendido, apacible, tranquilo y meditativo sí, pero no sorprendido, seguramente su nerviosismos era demasiado obvio para que no se sorprendiera para nada.

— Yo sé que es muy repentino pero. Lo he estado pensando y… para mí, eso fue… bueno, fue… — Kakashi no mostraba señales de comenzar a hablar y eso la ponía incomoda, ¿Cómo llenaba el vacio de la conversación? Definitivamente dejándose en ridículo no fue una buena opción. Pero es que si lo había estado pensando, desde hace un mes, cuando fueron al lago, y que Yuki la enfrentó de aquella manera, se había dado cuenta de que era por algo que no podía olvidar a Kakashi, ella y él tenían una muy buena conexión, era un hombre maduro con su vida hecha, con los pies sobre la tierra, ya sabía para donde iba, no lo estaba descubriendo, y ella sentía que necesitaba a alguien así a su lado. Si, ya lo había decidido, se había dado cuenta de que Sai no le daba el "sentir" que ella necesitaba, sentía que le faltaba algo… y tal vez ese algo lo tenía Kakashi.

— Ino — dijo lentamente, si, ahí venia lo que ella estaba temiendo, un rechazo. Él se miraba apenado y colocaba los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando las manos, como si fuera a decir algo serio. Que tal vez no le iba a gustar — Yo…

— N-no se preocupe Kakashi, e-entiendo… no tiene que decirlo, lo comprendo. S-si me disculpa tengo que, tengo que irme — nerviosa, con las manos temblándole como si estuviesen congeladas se levantó e intento tomar su bufanda, pero cuando estaba colocándosela a duras penas alrededor del cuello sintió como algo se posaba en su hombro y se detuvo sorprendida.

— No me hables de usted — susurró, con aquella voz ronca y aterciopelada que la había vuelto loca en las montañas nevadas. Cerro los ojos e inhalo profundamente — No me dejaste terminar — dijo en un volumen ligeramente más alto, pero no lo suficiente para que el resto de los clientes pudieran escucharlo, aun que en realidad gracias al frio aquello en el exterior estaba solitario — Yo… no creo que eso haya sido solo _lo que fue_, para mi… aquello significo algo mucho más.

Ahí estaba, era lo que quería escuchar, se volteó y abrazó con fuerzas al hombre, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

— Era todo lo que quería escuchar.

— Pero… tu estas con Sai — recordó como no queriendo la cosa Kakashi.

Sai, tierno y fiel Sai… se odiaría a si misma por hacer aquello, no lo culparía si él la odiaba pero, tenía que llenar ese vacío que sentía, y Sai ya no era suficiente.

— Hablare con él hoy.

.

.

.

El fuego de la fogata repiqueteaba constantemente, habían varios insectos en las ramas que servían para el fuego, y de pronto se escuchaba como alguno explotaba por el calor. Sakura se encontraba mirando fijamente las llamas, las observaba danzar, se imaginaba música, y le parecía que cualquiera podría acompañar el baile que la fogata estaba presentando, pero ahora mismo ella tenía ganas de una melodía tranquila una tonada relajante que la hiciera olvidarse del mundo entero, para solo enfocarse en esa melodía.

El campamento era interesante, realmente era más que nada un campamento de convivencia, pero eso por las tardes, mientras que por las mañanas salían a los museos y al final tendrían que entregar un proyecto sobre lo que más les había interesado. _Es como ir a la escuela_, decían algunos, pero para Sakura era una buena oportunidad para conseguir créditos extra, ya que el proyecto que presentara iba a quedar en su carga académica. Tenía en mente pasar las mañanas en el museo de la evolución, donde se presentaban esqueletos reales de los antiguos humanos que vivían en la tierra antes que ellos, o más bien de los cuales los actuales humanos salieron. Le interesaba el cambio interno y externo, extremidades, órganos y funciones que ahora vemos como muy comunes y sin sentido, o incluso no les buscamos el sentido, pero que anteriormente el cuerpo utilizaba por una razón que al avanzar la humanidad desapareció. Como el almacenamiento de grasa, que era más que nada para protección hacia el frio, y ahora teniendo suéteres es como muy inútil. De eso quería trabajar, pero más que nada de huesos.

Aunque realmente no pensaba en nada de eso, ya habían pasado dos días desde que estaba ahí y el proyecto ya lo estaba comenzando, en realidad quería dejar su mente en blanco al menos por esa noche, no quería pensar en nada.

Pero como siempre, sucedió algo que distrajo a su mente, y de pronto miró reflejado en el fuego un rostro. Sonrió débilmente mirando como el rostro de Sasuke se miraba en la fogata, era una sonrisa de amargura, nostalgia, pero a pesar de aquella sonrisa ella no sentía que quería meter las manos en el fuego solo para estar con él, ya habían pasado tres meses, y en todo ese tiempo su corazón se había curado y sanado a si mismo poco a poco.

Chicos del campamento reían, no necesitaba voltear para saber quiénes eran, los "Akatsuki", eran los únicos en aquel lugar que hacían algo de escándalo. No podía decir que no le molestara un poco, pero era solo porque impedían que disfrutara del sonido de la naturaleza.

— ¿Por qué tan solitaria? — indagó alguien sentándose a su lado. Sakura lo miró de reojo acomodándose en el tronco en el que estaba sentada.

Era ese chico de nuevo, aquel que en la mañana de ese mismo día había mirado en la sección de esqueleto humano. De cabello gris blanquecino, y ojos verdes dormilones. No sabía su nombre, pero sabía que conocía a Juugo y Suigetsu ya que lo había mirado en alguna ocasión de lejos con ellos.

— Disfruto de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza — comentó ella sintiendo que mentía un poco, ya que de nuevo los akatsuki comenzaron a reír, si que era escandaloso aquel chico de cabello engominado.

— Son algo escandalosos — declaró el chico. Ella solo asintió y regresó a mirar el fuego.

Ese parecía un chico extraño, pero interesante, la sorprendió muchísimo cuando lo escucho recitar cada uno de los huesos del ser humano en el museo, decía los nombres en voz baja como si estuviera intentando localizarlos y anotaba algo en su libreta. Hablaron un poco, y ahí descubrió que estaba haciendo una lista de los huesos que sufrieron cambios gracias a la evolución, de eso sería su proyecto, trabajarían en cosas similares de alguna manera. Pero solo de eso habían hablado, de los proyectos, nada sobre ellos mismos.

Sintió que algo tocaba su brazo y miró hacia abajo, el chico sostenía una taza de algo que olía a chocolate intensamente pero que tenía una pasta blanca en la superficie. Lo miro sin comprender, y observo como él tenía uno idéntico en su mano derecha.

— Es chocolate caliente — dijo, Sakura lo tomó, no quería ser ruda. Lo sostenía con ambas manos mientras miraba como la espuma creaba formas sobre el chocolate — Tiene crema, espero que no seas diabética porque es puro dulce.

— No lo soy. Gracias.

El primer sorbo estuvo bastante caliente, parecía recién hecho, seguramente era lo que estaban haciendo en la cocina, pero no podía ver quien mas estaba tomando ya que los akatsukis bloqueaban la vista.

— Mi nombre es Kimimaro — comentó sin mirarla, cuando ella lo vio de reojo noto que estaba tan concentrado como ella lo estaba hace unos momentos en el fuego — Tal vez no me recuerdas pero estuvimos en el instituto juntos. Diferentes salones por supuesto.

— Lo siento, en verdad no recuerdo.

— Es comprensible, en aquellas épocas pasaba la mayor parte enfermo. Casi no iba a la escuela.

— ¿Estabas enfermo?

— Tengo las defensas bajas, siempre ha sido así, y suelo enfermarme seguido. Aun ahora paso algunos fines de semana en casa.

— Eso debe de apestar.

Sakura miró como aquel chico sonrió de lado, y asentía.

— Pues si, efectivamente apesta.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento, oliendo el aroma de la bebida que sostenían, tomando pequeños sorbos mientras estaba aun caliente, y mirando el fuego danzar. Él escuchaba un vals, el fuego bailaba al compas de una canción triste y ensoñadora. Ella miraba un gran festival, el fuego bailaba con ímpetu en una danza alegre.

De pronto, sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un grito.

— ¡Demonios Hidan déjate de mamadas! — Deidara parecía entre asustado y asqueado mientras se alejaba de el chico de cabello engominado que en cambio reía como desquiciado.

— ¡Eres una maldita puta! — exclamaba el otro.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo suspiraron con desgana y se miraron. Sakura sonrió ligeramente, Kimimaro se miró algo dubitativo.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque? — el chico apunto hacia detrás suyo, donde se miraba oscuro entre los árboles que los rodeaban.

— Se supone que no debemos de ir lejos en la noche.

— No iremos muy lejos — comentó mientras se levantaba del tronco y le extendía una mano a la chica para que se apoyara en ella para levantarse. — Hay un sendero, y el grupo de música está practicando cerca, lo más que nos podemos perder es si llegamos a su campamento.

Ella miró su mano, ¿Por qué era tan amable si apenas y la conocía? Bueno, igualmente ella quería un poco de paz, y ese chico era tranquilo, podría conseguirla. Además, si iba con él había menos oportunidad de perderse lo cual estaba bien.

Tomó la mano y se levantó, sin que los miraran se escabulleron, aun con la taza de chocolate en las manos.

.

.

.

Ino se sentía horrible, las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras esperaba a que Sai estuviera listo para salir. Había ido a su departamento, esperando poder dar una vuelta por el parque la cual el chico creía que era para despejarse pero en realidad era para terminar con él.

No podía creer que iba a terminar con Sai, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos parecía casi injusto, no, estaba segura de que si alguien estuviera leyendo su historia en alguna pagina extraña donde la gente sube historias locas basadas en cosas que mira en la tele, las personas que leyeran estarían pensando que era injusto ahora mismo, odiando incluso a la escritora porque parecería que es bastante cruel con Sai, y que al pobre lo está dejando de lado. ¡Basta ya de tonterías Ino! En lo que piensas cuando estas nerviosa, si su vida fuese solo parte de una historia entonces significaría que no es real y…

— Ino, estoy listo — comentó Sai entrando a la habitación mientras terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta de cuero roja.

Se miraba muy bien, con aquella chaqueta sobre una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y pantalones negros pegados a sus ejercitadas piernas. Ino nunca sabía de dónde sacaba Sai tiempo para ejercitarse, seguramente lo hacía en casa en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento ¡No se puede estar tan bien sin esfuerzo!

Incluso ella que era su novia desde hacia tiempo no sabía cuál era su secreto ¿Seria el sexo? No, no podía ser, si fuera eso entonces ella estaría igual sin esfuerzo y vaya que tenía que hacer sus sacrificios para tener el cuerpo que tenia.

— ¿Vamos? — Ino parecía Ida, como si intentara concentrarse en algo y simplemente esa idea saliera volando de su mente, llegando al país de nunca jamás para perderse en el infinito.

La rubia asintió, y sonrió débilmente levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba esperando al chico. Él le sostuvo como siempre la puerta mientras salían, él siempre era un caballero cuando estaban solos, siempre lo había sido.

Se sentía bastante mal haciéndole aquello, pero era lo que ella quería, y ya había tomado la decisión, jamás se arrepentiría de una decisión que tomara, no otra vez. Así que hasta ahí llegaría el capítulo de su historia con Sai, solo esperaba que él estuviera bien, después de que le dijera.

.

.

.

Sakura y Kimimaro caminaban tranquilos por el sendero, charlando más bien poco mientras observaban como gracias a la penumbra las estrellas brillaban con mas esplendor del que lo hacían en la ciudad. Definitivamente el que el lugar tuviera lámparas de aceite y velas a la antigua ayudaba mucho a mantener la atmosfera de un campamento, sin las luces no había obstrucción y así podían mirar a todo su esplendor esas hermosas estrellas.

— Pareces una chica simpática — comentaba Kimimaro sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, pero Sakura escuchaba, no sabía porque pero para ella últimamente era muy importante la percepción de las otras personas respecto a su actitud y personalidad. Tal vez era porque había llegado a Amanogawa con la idea de que era una horrible persona, de que necesitaba cambiar para poder agradarle a los demás.

La verdad es que le había costado recuperarse de su ruptura con Sasuke, las primeras semanas habían sido bastante pesadas, ahora ya no dolía tanto la herida, pero aun estaba ahí. Y es que a pesar de que aquello había sido su elección, se sentía que no valía nada, al menos al principio, porque había logrado que todo el mundo la odiara. O al menos así era como se sentía.

Ahora quería creer que había cambiado, y por eso, era tan importante esas palabras que Kimimaro había dicho. Dijo que era simpática, lo cual solo puede significar que dejo de ser un "repelente" como al principio del curso un chico le dijo cuando ella lo miro mal.

— Gracias — respondió Sakura sencillamente, intentando no parecer muy interesada en aquel comentario.

— Enserio — prosiguió el chico mirándola de reojo — Las chicas aquí vinieron a patinar en el lago, tener sexo con compañeros del campamento, cuando esto en verdad es un campamento de aprendizaje. ¿Sabías que no son a muchas personas a las que dejan entrar en este lugar?

— Escuche que se debía conseguir un permiso especial.

— Si, solo algunas escuelas tienen la facilidad para traer a sus alumnos a estas áreas. La de medicina de Amanogawa, la de artes de Konoha, son las únicas que pueden hacerlo dentro del país del fuego. Somos pocos los afortunados que conseguimos tener pase a este lugar tan…

— Increíble.

— Exacto. Lleno de cultura, pasado, muchos de los fósiles que aquí se encuentran son únicos de este museo. Pero mucha gente no mira eso, solo miran el lago congelado en cualquier fecha y clima del año, y las cabañas.

Kimimaro ya había dejado de verla, pero ella no lo había dejado de ver a él, de nuevo tenia esa mirada, esa que tenía cuando estaba recitando los nombres de los esqueletos, como si contemplara algo sumamente increíble, como si no pudiera creerse algo. Los ojos del chico brillaban con un entusiasmo asombroso que hacía que ella se sintiera interesada en lo que él decía.

— Entiendo lo que dices.

— Por eso — continuó el chico esta vez mirándola a ella. Ambos se detuvieron en el sendero. — Es por eso que considero que eres bastante increíble Haruno. Noto que no eres una chica remilgada que solo se la pasa con la nariz en los libros, se que te gusta divertirte porque ya antes te he mirado. Pero al mismo tiempo sabes cómo aprovechar lo mejor de este lugar, sabes cuando tienes algo frente a ti que no puedes dejar ir, que no puedes desperdiciar.

— Increíble es que te hayas dado cuenta de eso con dos conversaciones que hemos tenido — comentó la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas con todas aquellas palabras.

— Soy un gran observador.

— Lo he notado.

Ambos se sonrieron un momento, Kimimaro iba a decir algo mas, quería mencionar lo linda que estaba, algo, porque el ambiente de pronto se dio para decir algo así, además de que verdaderamente lo pensaba. Pero una melodía interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que alguno de ellos hubiese tenido. Una melodía que dejo congelada en su lugar a Sakura ya que era justo esa melodía "inventada" con la que el fuego danzaba en su mente hace unos momentos, o al menos había creído que ella la había inventado.

— ¿Eso es un violín? — indagó el chico dándose media vuelta y mirando a la oscuridad, de donde parecía provenir aquel sonido.

— Me parece que nos hemos acercado demasiado al campamento de música — comentó ella sonriendo de lado.

Los ruidos de pasos se escucharon cerca, y no tardaron en ver a tres personas que se acercaban siguiendo la música, ellos no lograron verlos, pero kimimaro y Sakura si los miraron a ellos. Una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, al lado de un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verdes y un gordito de mirada amable caminaban por el bosque. Ella parecía estar buscando el sonido, mientras que el de ojos verdes lucia como si quisiera que una mano celestial saliera del cielo y se lo llevara, el gordito solo sonreía como si se burlara.

— ¿Donde está Menma? — preguntaba la chica, aun que era más una pregunta para ella misma.

— Ya déjalo, él quería estar solo — comentó con desgana el de ojos verdes.

La manera de caminar del chico, con las manos en los bolsillos le recordó muchísimo a Shikamaru.

— No lo dejo — gruño la chica — ¿Quién se cree que es para meterse al baño de chicas y no conseguir ningún castigo? Ese a mi me las paga.

— Ahh, maldita sea, que problemático…

Sakura rio entre dientes, definitivamente se parecía a Shikamaru.

— ¿Por qué no le gritas? — propuso el gordito — Parece estar cerca.

— No, no griten, van a despertar a los animales salvajes — dijo una cuarta voz.

Estaban tan entretenidos mirando a los extraños que nadie noto que la música del violín ya había parado y de los arbustos salió un chico que dejo con la boca medio abierta a Kimimaro y Sakura, pero especialmente a la chica.

— ¿Me buscabas pelirroja? — sonrió con picardía mostrando ante la luna aquellos ojos azul turquesa que resplandecían.

— No le toques las narices Menma, ya bastante has hecho — hablo el chico parecido a Shikamaru, pero con el cabello corto en lugar de una coleta.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo? Si no he hecho nada.

Probablemente kimimaro fue el único que notó como la cara de la pelirroja se tornaba roja de ira antes de que iniciara la carrera de ella contra el tal Menma de regreso al campamento de música.

— Ese chico — comentó sakura una vez que los extraños se fueron. — Era idéntico a Naruto.

— Pues, idéntico no. Tenía el cabello negro.

— Tal vez sea solo la luz — Sakura sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

— Tal vez…

— ¿Regresamos?

— Si…

— Te miras pensativo — comentó Sakura.

— Es la melodía — confeso kimimaro — la que el chico tocaba, me parece haberla escuchado antes.

Sakura abrió por un momento los ojos sorprendida ¿Seria que el también había imaginado el fuego danzando como ella? Pero decidió ignorarlo, y pasar a la segunda pregunta que le había cruzado por la mente.

— ¿Te gusta también la música Kimimaro?

— Más que nada la música clásica. En la secundaria me junte con un grupo de chicos que tocaba varios instrumentos. El poco tiempo que pasaba fuera en los recesos iba al salón de música a verlos practicar. Muchos de ellos están ahora en estados unidos.

— ¿Y tu tocas?

— No mucho, un poco de guitarra. Más que nada por el tiempo, ¿sabes? Cuando estás en tu casa enfermo te da mucho tiempo para hacer cosas. Es por eso que quisiera aplicar para la universidad de medicina de Amanogawa.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la medicina con la música?

— No, me refiero al tiempo extra. He tenido mucho tiempo para investigar en los libros de medicina de mi padre. Además, cuando te han dado la mayoría de las enfermedades que hay en un libro tiendes a aprenderte algo sobre ellas.

Aquello había querido sonar cómico, pero Sakura solo sonrió por cortesía. No le parecía gracioso, más bien trágico, el pasarse la gran parte de su vida encerrado en su casa, teniendo varias alergias al polvo y a vegetales, con alimentos limitados porque las grasas te caen mal. Kimimaro era todo un caso, un caso medico. Y al mismo tiempo era tan… endemoniadamente interesante.

No le hacía preguntas porque quisiera llegar silencios, las hacia porque en verdad quería saber más de él. Y es que en verdad era un chico listo, listo e interesante.

.

.

.

Habían llegado al parque, y le había dicho, se lo había dicho. Al principio, antes de decirle se sentía insegura, verlo tan guapo le hacía querer retractarse de su decisión, no quería hacerlo, sabía que lo haría sentirse mal, lo haría sufrir. Porque tal vez para ella ahora ya no fuese suficiente la seguridad que Sai le daba, pero sabía que para Sai aun era necesaria, y lo dejaría sin eso, sin una persona que supiera como se sentía, sin esa compañera. Más que perderlo como novio lo peor era perderlo como amigo, que se perdieran de esa manera, porque era claro que después de aquello no podrían ser amigos al menos en un buen tiempo, hasta que las heridas sanasen.

Pero Ino tenía que hacerlo, uno sabe que la relación va mal en el momento en que comienzas a pensar en maneras en que podría terminar, cuando piensas en que podrías hacer para que eso pase. E Ino tenia así un buen tiempo, incluso antes de intimar con Kakashi, ella ya se sentía así. Estar con Kakashi Hatake solo había acelerado algo que ya sabía ella que sucedería.

Pero eso no lo hacía mejor.

— No entiendo.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar se sentaron en una banca del parque, exactamente donde estaban ahora mismo, él tenía ambos codos sobre las rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas apoyaba su barbilla. En sus ojos se reflejaba el asombro que sentía, pero a pesar de que parecía estar pensando seriamente nada pasaba por su mente, estaba como en blanco, como si le hubieran puesto pause a su cerebro ¿Estaba de vacaciones o qué? Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba procesar lo que su novia… lo que Ino le acababa de decir ¿Qué era eso que tenían que terminar?

— Simplemente no lo entiendo — repetía Sai mirando el suelo, verlo tan desconcertado hacia aquello mas difícil aun para ella. — ¿Por qué? — indagó tranquilamente, mirándola a los ojos, intentando concentrarse en ella.

— Es que… nuestra relación, siento que nos falta algo. — Bajó el rostro, se sentía apenada, avergonzada ¿Habría cambiado su reacción de no haberse acostado con kakashi? No lo sabía.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué podría faltarle?!

Ino miró hacia los lados, gracias a dios nadie pasaba por ahí, porque Sai había alzado demasiado la voz.

— No grites por favor — susurró ella.

— Es que… ¡Es que no lo entiendo! — Se levantó de la banca caminando de un lado a otro.

— T-tengo un tiempo sintiéndome así — comentó ella mirando al suelo, no quería ver su expresión — Siento que… si seguimos asi vamos a terminar lastimándonos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Ino? — dijo el chico ahora más tranquilo, hincándose delante de ella para lograr mirar sus ojos — ¿Qué te falta?

— No lo sé.

— Dilo Ino.

— Es que… no sé.

— ¡Dilo!

— No lo sé — respondió comenzando a lagrimear — pero sé que tú no puedes dármelo.

El chico asintió levemente por unos segundos.

— Entiendo — se levantó y la miró hacia abajo — Yo sabía que después de lo que sucedió hace un año, nada volvería a ser igual. Lo sabía, a pesar de que esperaba que pudiéramos lidiar con eso… Pensé que… — ahora el también estaba llorando, se había estado conteniendo, o tal vez era que hasta ahora comprendía que sucedía, pero estaba llorando — Pensé que nuestro amor era más fuerte pero… veo que tú no te sentías igual.

— Es eso — murmuró entre lagrimas la chica — No hay amor Sai ¡Lo sabes! Hace tiempo que nuestra relación era una rutina, lo mismo siempre… siempre sufriendo en silencio, pensando en el pasado y… ¡Es que ya no puedo más!

— No hay amor — repitió Sai sin podérselo creer — Lamento que te hayas sentido así — murmuro con resentimiento, entre dientes y casi vomitando las palabras — Pero para mí no era igual, yo, si te amaba. Te amo. No es tiempo pasado porque para mí esta relación fue real, y estaba dispuesto a sufrir el pasado con tal de poder lograr tener un futuro contigo Ino pero… para ti no fue igual.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ahora sí que Ino se sentía culpable, y Sai… se sentía una mierda.

— S-ai… yo…

— No digas nada mas — pidió suspirando como si estuviera exhausto — Tú no eres la única que sufría en la relación ¿Sabes? ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar lo que yo sentía cuando decidiste terminar? ¿Pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo? — La chica bajó la mirada y el asintió con ironía — No. Ni siquiera eso te importo.

— ¡Sai no…!

— No digas nada — interrumpió — por favor, ya no digas nada, lo único que harás es hacerme sentir peor.

El chico se sentó en la banca de nuevo, mirando el suelo mientras meditaba. La rubia no recordaba cuando lo había mirado tan afectado, probablemente no había otra vez, no al menos de aquella manera, lo había mirado profundamente triste, extremadamente contento, molesto… pero nunca había mirado tal combinación de Ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ahí había llegado, hasta ahí.

Ya no habría mas pasado, porque el capitulo quedaría cerrado, ya no tendría que mirar a Sai y recordar al ver sus ojos al hijo que perdió, y que nadie supo. Sentía que había sostenido una cadena por mucho tiempo, y ahora la debajo ir.

Pero para Sai era diferente, porque esa cadena que Ino sostenía, del otro extremo se encontraba él, colgando de una pendiente, y ahora… ahora caya del precipicio sin nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Y ese sentimiento de baso, ese sentimiento de no saber a dónde vas, de ir a la deriva, de estar a ciegas, comenzó a inundar el corazón de Sai. Porque el pozo sin fondo en donde Ino lo había dejado caer, era tan profundo que no podía ver más que oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Primero, aqui hay un pequeño cameo de tres personajes de la historia "MASS" de Tenshiko-kute. Habia mas referencias de los personajes pero olvide preguntar si podia hacerlas asi que solo lo deje en un bago cameo. Es una gran escritora de fanfics pero esta que digo es una historia original taan larga que de verla asi nada mas se quedan ¡¿Como es posible que haya escrito tanto?! pero una vez que la leen no hay vuelta atras, ella dice que le digan adios a sus neuronas si la leen pero la he leido y mis neuronas estan bien asi que, se las recomiendo, aqui el link. (No importa cuantas veces comente a tenshiko o a otra escritora, siempre pondre el link a su perfil) www . fanfic . es  viewuser . php?uid=26430

Y bueno, me siento injusta con Sai, ahora mismo me esta odiando, ¡Encerio! me mira desde la esquina con esta aura negra que, encerio si las miradas mataran estaria muerta ahora mismo. No sabe como le he hecho esto, supongo que porque soy malvada. No crean que mi animo estuvo involucrado con el capitulo porque tiene meses escrito xD solo coincidio en que me sintiera igual que él.

Como sea, a ustedes les importa un comino lo que estoy diciendo, recemos porque Sai me perdone y... Una pregunta, (si leyeron todo esto se que les gusta demaciado mis historia o estan algo aburridos) ¿A alguien le interesaria que Sai se hiciera Gay? es super tipico en las historias pero queria saber, porque tengo esta idea y... no se que hacer con ella, estoy pensando en deidara o sasori pero lo mismo no les gusta la idea y... bueno ahi esta, les dejo pensar en ella. ¿Que dicen de sai gay?

nos vemos el siguiente domingo.


	43. Momentos

¡Momentos! ¿Esto sigue siendo parte de lo que llamo el relleno? ¿O ya anuncie que eso termino? Les juro que ando en otro planeta, pero me parece que si porque la "verdadera" continuacion de la hstoria sigue en el siguiente capitulo asi que si no habia anunciado que el "relleno" terminó pues ahora lo hago, con este capitulo dejo las incosistencias y publico ahora si todas las semanas, que es un proposito que me he puesto para sentir que tengo las riendas de mi vida de nuevo.

Y bueno, este capitulo es sobre varios pequeños momentos de algunos personajes. Hay un poco de NejiTen medio oculto en un NejiTema para quienes les gusta, algo sobre Kakashi e Ino y... me parece que tambien sobre Sakura y Kimimaro.

Espero que lles guste.

* * *

><p><strong>MOMENTOS<strong>

**Aburrida****.**

Aquel era un día de lo más aburrido, no pasaba nada, ni había nada que hacer. Ya había revisado facebook un millón de veces y siempre se encontraba lo mismo. Tal vez porque era domingo y todos estaban fuera haciendo algo. Ella misma quería haber hecho algo, pero Sakura no estaba y Kakashi le había cancelado de último momento. Ahora estaba sola, sola y aburrida ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tan aburrida estaba que cerró la computadora y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sentía que los ojos le pesaban, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó aun más de prisa sobre la cama. ¡No! No podía dormirse, no podía dejar que el día la venciera ¡Tenía que hacer algo para divertirse!

Tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa, no había nadie, hasta sus padres habían salido. Caminó por la acera hasta llegar al parque y durante todo el camino se la paso marcándole a sus amigos, Neji y Temari no podían, estaban en una cita, Sakura no contestaba al menos para matar un poco de tiempo, Naruto tenía reunión en casa de sus padres, Sasuke sería algo incomodo, considerando que es el ex de su amiga, Hinata… Hinata no era muy divertida que digamos, Shikamaru no quiso, quería seguir dormido, Chouji no le contestó, Suigetsu no, Sai menos. Sentía que estaba sola, que nadie quería salir con ella.

Suspiró con desgana mientras colocaba una mano sobre su estomago, tenía hambre, pero se miraría muy patético si se sentara a comer sola en un restaurante elegante. Era a esos lugares a los que solía ir con Sai… ¡Tenten! Bien, esa chica siempre estaba disponible, la había olvidado por completo, era perfecto.

Se detuvo frente al restaurante al que quería entrar y marcó el teléfono, un timbre, dos timbres ¡¿Tampoco le iba a contestar?!

— ¡Ino! — saludó alegre la chica — ¿Qué sucede?

— Hola Tenten — saludó Ino también sonriendo a pesar de que la chica no podía verla — ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer a algún lado?

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Comida italiana.

— Entonces pizza — se escuchó la risita de la chica — Bien, ¿En dónde nos vemos? ¡Mira qué lindo gatito! Ven gatito. ¿No puedes bajar del árbol?

— En… — Ino miró al restaurante, y se quedó muda al ver por la ventana.

¿Ese era Kakashi? ¿Y quién era aquella mujer a la que abrazaba? Se le había atorado la frase en la garganta.

— Gatito, gatito.

Mientras miraba aquello, y como la chica le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi, Tenten llamaba a aquel gato que al parecer no podía bajar de algún lado. La rubia se giró, dejando de ver en el momento en el que el beso en la mejilla terminó.

— Eh…

— Ino ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— Ah, no… sabes, se me quito el hambre.

— ¿Enserio? Es una pena, bueno veré si alguien quiere salir a cenar más tarde ¿Te marco?

— Eh… si…

— Bueno ¡Bye cuídate! Ven gati…

Bajó el teléfono quedándose mirando la pantalla un momento. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué hacia Kakashi ahí?

Le había mentido, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y en cambio estaba con esa mujer. ¿Por esa clase de hombre había dejado a Sai? No… no podía pensar eso, ella no había dejado a Sai por Kakashi… bueno si pero, no de la manera explícita, Kakashi fue su impulso, y aun que no hubiera estado con Kakashi y nada hubiera pasado entre ellos ella de todas maneras hubiera terminado con Sai, porque Sai no era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, y no podía desperdiciar más tiempo en algo vacio.

Pero eso ya era pasado, no importaba en ese momento, lo que tenia verdadera importancia era que Kakashi la estaba engañando… y no tenían ni una semana juntos.

.

.

.

**El gato.**

Tenten iba caminando de camino a la tienda, quería comprar unas compresas ya que dentro de poco ella y Temari estarían en esos días del mes y era mejor estar preparadas. La verdad es que había hecho eso porque aquel era un día de lo más normal y tranquilo, como muy pocos había últimamente, y quería hacer algo, así que para despejarse un poco salió a dar un paseo y de paso hacer ese mandado.

Iba por un parque cuando recibió una llamada de Ino.

— ¡Ino! — saludó tan alegre como se sentía en ese momento, esperaba que Ino le propusiera hacer algo para no malgastar ese día tan bonito — ¿Qué sucede?

— Hola Tenten — Ino sonaba contenta, tal vez no tenía nada que hacer al igual que ella — ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer a algún lado?

Bendito sea, menos mal.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Comida italiana.

— Entonces pizza — rió Tenten, recordó como Hikaru hacia siempre esa broma cuando comentaba sobre comer comida italiana, una vez si la llevó a comer pizza, después de eso vino la broma la cual en ese momento no le hacía tanta gracia — Bien, ¿En dónde nos vemos? — Algo cerca se movió y observó hacia la copa de un árbol donde parecían mecerse las hojas, ahí arriba había un gato muy lindo, blanco del cuerpo con una mancha negra en el ojo derecho y ojos azules preciosos — ¡Mira qué lindo gatito! Ven gatito. ¿No puedes bajar del árbol?

El gatito estaba algo frustrado, no se movía pero parecía querer hacerlo, y la miraba maullando pequeños lamentos.

— Gatito, gatito.

Por más que lo llamaba y se acercaba no se movía, y ella no podía alcanzarlo nada mas así. Después de notar que tendría que subir el árbol para poder bajar al gato presto de nuevo atención a Ino, la cual se había quedado inusualmente callada.

— Ino ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— Ah, no… sabes, se me quito el hambre.

Que mal, habría que buscar otra alternativa, tal vez una cena.

— ¿Enserio? Es una pena, bueno veré si alguien quiere salir a cenar más tarde ¿Te marco?

— Eh… si…

— Bueno ¡Bye cuídate! — colgó el teléfono y rápidamente gritó de nuevo — Ven gatito, gatito.

No quería hacer movimientos muy bruscos, para no asustar al gato, así que se movió con cautela entre las ramas. Menos mal que era una chica flexible ya que las ramas estaban algo separadas y de no tener esa fuerza no las alcanzaría.

Al final llegó a la copa del árbol tomó al gato entre manos, lucia bastante feliz.

— Eres gatito — sonrió Tenten al alzarlo en el aire para mirarlo. — Ahora vamos a bajar ¿Vale? — Como si la entendiera el gato maulló. — Veamos.

Tenten miró hacia abajo, agarró al gato de mil maneras e intento bajar cien veces pero… nada funcionaba, simplemente no podía bajar con el gato encima, no sin lastimarlo ¿Ahora que hacia?

Que ironía, se había quedado atrapada en un árbol, al intentar bajar a un gato.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

.

.

.

**Oportunidad**

El sol entraba por la ventana de aquella desconocida habitación, impactándose contra los parpados cerrados de Sai. Había estado así por unos minutos, pero ya había llegado el momento en que la luz le parecía insoportable. Abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente sobre la cama, intentando no despertar a su desnuda acompañante de la cual no recordaba ni su nombre.

Era una chica bonita, menos mal que no era un borracho tonto, lástima que no pudiera recordar lo que hizo anoche, eso sería memorable. Aun que no tanto como la noche pasada, cuando despertó en medio de dos gemelas, o la noche ante pasada, cuando una pelirroja era quien lo acompañaba.

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquello de despertar en casas ajenas, bajo sabanas que no eran suyas, con chicas hermosas a su lado desnudas, el cabello revuelto y la ropa por todas partes.

Así como también se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a salir a hurtadillas de aquellas casas, dejando a las hermosas chicas desnudas dormidas, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. No se sentía bien al hacerlo, pero tampoco importaba, porque estaba seguro que así como no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en esas noches, seguramente esas chicas también las tendrían en blanco.

Aquel vecindario donde estaba la casa en la que había despertado esta vez era uno muy bueno, no era para gente rica, pero si uno de los vecindarios más tranquilos de toda Konoha. Era bastante inspirador estar por esos alrededores, ya que había mucho follaje que adornaba hermosamente todo el paisaje, además las casas, eran bellísimas, estilo bohemio, no se sentía en Japón.

Y no sentirse en Japón ahora mismo era algo bueno, así podía olvidarse de todo, de su pasado, de su presente, y ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse de su futuro, estar fuera sería muy bueno para olvidar a Ino.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con la chaqueta de cuero roja entre abierta y el cabello desarreglado. Llamaba la atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero no podía comprender porque ¿Seria que se miraba mal? No, no podía ser eso, ya más de una vez le habían dicho que era guapo y aun mas con el cabello sin arreglar, eso no podía ser ¿Entonces que era?

— Mira — susurró una chica de cabello castaño en dos largas trenzas una vez que paso frente a ellas — Es él.

— Si, en verdad es él — susurró de regreso una chica que parecía roquera por el tipo de ropa que traía.

Sai frunció el ceño y se detuvo ¿Desde cuándo era el popular? ¿Qué había hecho anoche? ¿O antier? ¿O el día antes de antier?

Se dio media vuelta para encarar a las muchachas las cuales se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Disculpen señoritas — se acercó, y ellas nerviosas y sonrojadas lo miraron. — No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación y… ¿Nos conocemos?

— Eh… no — rieron nerviosas.

— ¿Tu eres Zon? ¿Verdad? — dijo la de ropas oscuras.

— ¿Zon?

— Creo que no es — dijo entre risas nerviosas la de cabello castaño.

— No… yo soy Zon pero, ¿De dónde saben mi nombre artístico?

— ¿No lo sabes? — La chica de ropa oscura le mostro una revista — Tu arte ha salido en la revista de promesas jóvenes esta semana.

— Y estas entre los finalistas para un concurso cuyo premio es una beca todo incluido para la universidad de artes en ¡Italia! — agregó la otra emocionada — Dios, me gustaría que mi arte saliera en algo así.

— ¿No lo sabias? — indagó la otra chica.

Sai estaba demasiado sorprendido, esa obra de arte que se mostraba en la revista era antigua, probablemente tenía un año, si… definitivamente tenía un año, era una pintura, una abstracta que había hecho sin pensar realmente simplemente descargando sus frustraciones. La había hecha cuando sucedió lo del aborto, y luego de eso se la había dado a caridad para una subasta, no había vuelto a saber de ella. Y ahora estaba ahí… increíble, la manera en la que el destino trabaja.

.

.

.

**Ice cream**

Neji y Temari habían decidido salir solos para variar. Habían comido en un restaurante de comida indu, Neji se sentía asqueado con la idea de comer con las manos, no estaba acostumbrado a cosas así, pero Temari era fan de este tipo de comida, al igual que de la mexicana, y quería complacerla un poco, después de todo en las últimas semanas no había podido estar mucho tiempo como se debía, gracias a los exámenes. Y vaya que Temari disfruto de la comida, ya que la compañía era buena, además de que le hizo mucha gracia mirar a Neji comer de aquella manera, intentando meterse en el papel.

Después de eso la chica bromeo diciendo que quería comer ahí el postre, justo cuando Neji pensaba que ya podrían salir de ahí. Pero después de reírse un rato le confesó que tenia antojo de una nieve.

Y ahora ahí estaban, tomando jugo de fruta natural y comiendo ambos de un gran tazón de nieve con rebaja especial para las parejas.

— Están muy ricas las nieves aquí — comentaba asombrada Temari mientras se echaba un bocado de nieve a la boca y lo saboreaba — Increíble que este tan cerca de la casa.

— Yo quiero nieve — dijo Neji tomando su cuchara e intentando agarrar, pero Temari la alejo y sonrió.

— No, es mía — sonrió con picardía mientras lamia el resto de la nieve de la cuchara lentamente.

Neji miró aquella acción como hipnotizado, y se quitó la cara de tonto al escuchar a la chica riéndose de aquello.

— Eres un pervertido — reía Temari — ¿En qué pensabas?

— En nada.

— Si, como no.

Temari jugaba con aquello, pero en verdad Neji si pensaba en algo, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido anoche, un sueño que había tenido hace ya dos años, en el instituto.

_Se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando las manecillas de un reloj moverse hacia adelante rápidamente, las manecillas eran extrañas, estaban torcidas, parecían que habían salido del país de las maravillas. Cada vez que el reloj pasaba por las doce miraba como un pájaro cucu salía de la nada, y de pronto, después de varias vueltas el pájaro piaba y se escuchaba un gong._

_Ahí era cuando reaccionaba, miraba alrededor y se encontraba en su habitación, en la antigua, donde vivía cuando sus padres estaban aún vivos. Pero era diferente, porque todos los juguetes habían pasado a ser libros, abiertos, deshojados, tirados por doquier. Algunas hojas cerca de la ventana volaban por la briza que entraba de pronto, cayendo al suelo._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió y el miró a quien llegaba. En aquel momento era Tenten, se acercaba con el rostro tranquilo, tenía una carta entre sus manos. Él se sorprendía, y preguntaba "¿Qué pasa?" Pero ella no respondía, solo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos castaños. Y justo cuando ladea la cabeza él ya sabe lo que sigue. _

_Tenten se acerca y… lo besa, es un beso lento, tranquilo, él saborea sus cálidos labios y la acerca más hacia su cuerpo. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, ambos acelerando el latido de su corazón, sintiendo sus cuerpos arder en llamas. Hasta que ya no pueden más. _

_Los besos se tornan mas pasionales, mas apresurados, ambos sienten la urgencia de sus cuerpos, el deseo carnal es demasiado grande. _

_Él la tiende lentamente sobre su cama y se posiciona sobre ella. Se separa un poco, para agarrar aire, pero cuando abre los ojos para verla… ya no está._

Había vuelto a soñar con eso hace poco, pero de manera muy diferente, ahora no era Tenten la que llegaba a su habitación con una carta, era Temari, que le sonreía, y le mostraba un pequeño pájaro que sostenía delicadamente entre las palmas de sus manos. El pájaro volaba, y cuando ella lo miraba irse, él la besaba.

Le llamaba la atención, haber tenido ese sueño tan parecido, con el mismo reloj, con la misma habitación, todo igual, pero una persona diferente.

Ese sueño lo tuvo Neji hace dos años, poco antes de que Tenten se enterara que se mudaría a Suna. En aquel momento no había pensado que era nada, más que alguna urgencia de su cuerpo adolescente lleno de hormonas, pero ahora era diferente, comenzaba a pensar que tener el mismo sueño no era casualidad, que el sueño quería decirle algo ¿Es que Temari se iría a algún lugar?... o ¿Recibiría una noticia impactante? Fuese lo que fuera, solo deseaba que estuviera bien.

— Mira, son Tenten y Hikaru — comentó Temari levantándose de la mesa y tomando aire — ¡Tenten! ¡Hikaru!

— ¿Eso es un gato?

Tenten saludo desde lejos y ambos comenzaron a acercarse.

.

.

.

**Llama a los bomberos**

Hace unas horas, Tenten se encontraba sentada en la copa de un árbol en un parque cercano a la casa. Tenía al gatito en su pecho, abrazándolo fuerte ya que parecía tener mucho miedo y temblaba. Mucha gente pasaba a su lado, pero tenía vergüenza de pedir ayuda, mejor que pensaran que la estaba pasando ahí, a que se rieran de la chica que quedo atrapada en un árbol al intentar salvar a un gato.

Suspiró con desgana cuando dejaron de pasar personas por un rato, ¿Por qué no dejaba el orgullo de lado y le pedía ayuda a alguien? Solo con decir "Sosténganme al gatito" bastaba, pero no, era orgullosa. En las actividades atléticas era algo en lo que era buena y quedarse atrapada ahí era una vergüenza, al menos para ella.

Así que ahí estaba jugando con la gatita mientras esperaba a… ¿Qué? Quien sabe, que le salieran alas supongo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí preciosa?

Miró hacia abajo, esperando tirarle una patada al chico si intentaba acercarse al árbol, pero cuando miró quien era se sorprendió.

— Hikaru ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Estaba dando una vuelta, pensando si ir a visitarte o no, tal vez lo considerarías inapropiado. Pero mira, que casualidad que te encuentro. ¿Qué haces en el árbol?

— Juego con el gatito — dijo sonriendo de lado mientras acariciaba al aludido.

— ¿Enserio? A mí me parece que te has quedado atrapada.

— ¿Atrapada? ¿Yo? Parece que no me conoces.

— ¿Me equivoque? Oh bueno, entonces te dejo, supongo que estarás ocupada.

Hikaru se estaba dando media vuelta cuando Tenten exclamó.

— ¡No, espera!

El chico sonrió de lado con arrogancia y se giró para mirar a la castaña.

— ¿Si?

— Yo… — Tenten hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada — Si estoy atrapada ¿Podrías ayudarme? Da igual lo que hagas llama a los bomberos, al novecientos once, ah no, eso es en estados unidos aquí no sirve.

— Ala ¡haberlo dicho antes! Ahora subo.

— No, espera. Solo sostén al gatito, yo puedo bajar sola, pero no con el gato.

— Vale.

El chico alzó las manos y ella se estiró junto con el gato hacia abajo, pero justo cuando Hikaru lo iba a agarrar la rama donde Tenten y el animal estaban se rompió. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, Hikaru ignoró al gato, el gato salto asustado de las manos de Tenten, Tenten caía y Hikaru se apresuró a agarrarla.

Al final, los tres terminaron en el suelo, pero solo uno calló de pie, y por supuesto ese fue el gato.

— ¿E-eh estas bien? — preguntó Hikaru con dificultad, Tenten estaba aplastándole un lugar que a pesar de no ser los pulmones el que estuviera así no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, ese lugar no tenía que ser aplastado era más para tratarse con cariño… por supuesto estoy hablando de su hígado, quien haya pensado otra cosa necesita ver a un psicólogo, yo conozco a uno ¡Saluditos a Neme! Ok, continúo narrando ¿En que estaba? Oh si, Tenten notó que estaba lastimando a Hikaru así que se hizo hacia a un lado.

— Estoy bien ¿Tu?

— Tu rodilla aplasta mi… — Tenten se sonrojo completamente y se quito completamente de encima, alejándose como por dos metros del chico. Bien, tal vez la que necesita psicólogo soy yo.

— Lo lamento — dijo apenada. — ¿Te lastime mucho?

— Si — Hikaru hizo un puchero — ¿Me sobas?

— Asco — dijo Tenten seria y rotunda levantándose.

— ¡Era broma!

— ¿Dónde quedó el gato? Oh ¡Ahí estas! Vamos Kit, no te acerques a este pervertido.

— Anda ya — Hikaru se levantó también — te salve la vida ¿Algo de agradecimiento?

— No te sobare nada si es lo que quieres.

— No, nada de eso… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una nieve? Aquí cerca hay una nevería.

— Mnh… Está bien. Vamos.

Tenten tomó al gato entre sus brazos, no tenia collar así que seguro era de la calle y estaba tan pequeño que no lo iba a abandonar.

.

.

.

**Clase de arte.**

Shino hacia lo que mejor se le daba hacer, permanecer callado y no llamar mucho la atención, mientras observaba desde la entrada de aquel salón a la Uzumaki que tenía su atención. La chica estaba dándole la espalda, y a pesar de que tenía un buen rato ahí, ella no había notado su presencia, bien era cierto que él no se hacía notar mucho, pero esa chica tenía su atención en otra cosa. Su cuadro.

Cuando el chico miró hacia como media hora o poco mas, ella se encontraba pintando entusiasmada, sabía exactamente qué color de su paleta elegir o mezclar para obtener lo que deseaba, pero cuando al fin terminó con aquel par de ojos se quedo en silencio, observando con una mano sobre los labios su arte. Intentaba acercar el pincel pero antes de hacerlo se arrepentía y volvía a mezclar colores, parecía que esa parte era muy importante. Y tan entretenido estaba viéndola Shino como ella lo estaba en su cuadro.

Sus expresiones demostraban que tenía una conversación mental consigo misma, que de pronto sacaba a la luz por un momento, exclamando cosas como "No, se mirara muy oscuro" o "Tal vez si…". Siempre que la miraba hacer algo así sonreía, pero tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención, o terminaría por ser llamado acosador, ya que su verdadero propósito era entrar a la clase.

Pero antes de que lograra aclararse la garganta y hablar, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Se giró, y se encontró con una chica de piel trigueña y ojos y cabello oscuro, que le sonreía con picardía.

— Voy a pasar — dijo sencillamente atravesándose entre Shino y la puerta, a pesar de que parecía no poder lograrlo, pero lo hizo. Aun que Shino mas que por aquello, se sorprendió por la manera tan liberar y poco educada que la chica había pasado, sin decir "te molesto" o "con permiso" nada, no solo sus grandes ojos la delataban, también su acento y manera de desenvolverse. Y con solo ese saludo el chico supo que esa muchacha era extranjera.

Shino la siguió con la mirada y Naruko volteó a verlos, extrañándose al ver al chico ahí, pero saludando con alegría a la chica.

— Naruko, como siempre temprano.

— Quería mirar mi cuadro un poco antes de proceder a arruinarlo. — Rió entre dientes la rubia.

— Si, que sí. Lo vas haciendo bien, ya verás cómo te queda de bien. — La chica dejo sus instrumentos en el escritorio que estaba hasta el frente, y entonces colocando las manos en jarra miró a Shino con una enorme sonrisa. — Espía. ¿Has venido solo a observar a mi pequeña Naruko… quiero decir, a observar _su arte_? ¿O vienes a clase?

— ¿Vienes a clase Shino-nii? — La rubia estaba entre sorprendida y alegre.

— Pues no lo sé yo…

— ¡Claro que viene a clases! — La chica en un acto exagerado tomó al chico del brazo y lo arrastró hacia una silla alta, que tenia frente a ella un tripie. — Ahora te consigo una tela provisional para que vayas practicando lo básico, ya regreso. — Antes de salir por la puerta lo miró — Por cierto, mi nombre es Areli, pero no intentes decirlo con tu acento japonés, mejor dime Eli y estamos bien ¿Vale? No me gusta ser llamada de pronto Areri. Ya vengo.

— ¿Esa es la maestra? — murmuró extrañado, se miraba extremadamente joven.

— Tiene una niña — comentó Naruto sonriendo ligeramente hacia donde la sensei se había ido — ella vende cuadros para ganarse la vida, es bastante buena pero no es suficiente. Uno tarda bastante pintando, y es mucha inversión. Así que también da clases. Es muy joven, tendrá tu edad tal vez.

— ¿Mi edad? De pronto me he sentido viejo.

Naruko rió, cubriéndose la boca, como si fuera un pequeño conejito. Siempre que podía shino hacia esa referencia, y es que para él Naruko también era una criatura linda e inocente… hasta cierto punto, que la chica ya tiene su edad.

— Shino-nii ¿Tenias mucho esperando a la maestra?

Probablemente lo que quería decir era si tenía mucho espiándola, tendría que mentir un poco.

— Llegue hace un momento, iba a entrar pero te vi tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir. Como lo he hecho ahora.

— No te preocupes, de todos modos estoy un poco atascada aquí. Dime ¿Enserio te inscribirás a la clase?

Había hecho la pregunta algo tímida, mirando primero a su cuadro antes de hacerla y observando la pintura mientras la realizaba, para luego mirarlo a los ojos bajo esas largas pestañas al terminar de hablar. Definitivamente tendría que quedarse.

— Si, creo que sí.

La maestra estaba recargada fuera, sonriente ¿Ese sería el chico del que hablaba su pequeña Naruko? Bueno, ya lo descubriría, mientras tanto se tardaría un poco más, aun que ya tenía lo que necesitaba, así los dejaba solos un rato.

.

.

.

**Celos**

Ino estaba bastante molesta, aun no podía terminar de creerse lo que había visto, estaba tan sorprendida que no había podido ir muy lejos, solo llegó hasta una nevería que estaba ahí cerca a calmar sus penas con un helado de chocolate.

No lloraba, porque se miraría muy patético, pero se sentía bastante defraudada por dentro, decepcionada con Kakashi, y defraudada con ella, se había fallado. Sabía muy bien que no se había equivocado al terminar con Sai, definitivamente necesitaba deshacerse de esa cadena que la ataba, pero no debió de haber usado a Kakashi como incentivo para hacerlo, no debió de ponerse con un hombre que apenas había salido de un matrimonio de muchos años. Era obvio que ella no lo iba a satisfacer ¿Cómo podría? Era una muchacha inexperta en muchos aspectos de la vida.

Ino, Ino, Ino ¿Cuándo dejaras de cometer estupideces? Y ¿Cuándo dejaras de culparte? Sabes que terminar con Sai fue un grave error, así como sabes que meterte con Kakashi lo fue. Pero a pesar de que fue tu culpa el meterte con Kakashi, ¡¿Quién era él para andar engañándola?! Él también estaba muy mal, vaya que sí.

Por eso no lloraba, por eso solo estaba comiendo nieve, porque estaba molesta, con ella, con Kakashi, con el mundo, y en especial con esa zorra. ¿Quién sería? De cabello corto y castaño, ¡No tenía nada especial! Era solo una chica más, y además, vieja, más que ella, seguro que sí.

¿Sería la experiencia enserio? ¿Los hombres mayores lo que en verdad querían era experiencia? Ella siempre pensó que lo que querían era un cambio de aire, algo joven. ¡¿Todo lo que sabía estaba mal?! Aun que… había de hombres a hombres pero.

Maldita sea Ino, concéntrate en una sola cosa, ¿Qué necesidad hay de pasar de un tema a otro?

En lugar de pensar cosas sin sentido, Ino debió de haber estado prestando más atención alrededor, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta Kakashi y su novia paseaban abrazados por ahí, acercándose a las nieves.

— Ya veras Kakashi — murmuró Ino molesta clavando su cuchara en la nieve y tomando un gran bocado — ya verás — se lo metió a la boca, cosa que fue un error porque casi se atraganta al ver como entraban a las nieves y la miraban ahí.

— Ino — estaba sorprendido, si que tenía que estarlo. Actuaria tranquila, a ver qué hacía. — Que coincidencia.

— Ah, hola Kakashi-san — el sensei se miró contrariado al escucharla hablarle de "san" cuando era una costumbre que ya se le había quitado — ¿Qué hace por aquí?

— Eh… Salí a comer, al restaurante italiano que está aquí cerca ¿Lo has probado?

— No, a decir verdad no he tenido el placer.

— Que mal, tal vez podamos ir en uno de estos días.

— No lo sé, depende de cuando, no vaya a ser que tenga algo importante que hacer.

Para Kakashi aquello era raro, raro y tenso ¿Qué le sucedía a Ino?

Pero Ino sonreía hipócritamente, mirando a Kakashi, y como si no hubiera notado su presencia –a pesar de que era lo único en lo que pensaba- miro a la acompañante de su hasta ahora pareja, y lució sorprendida.

— Hola, lo siento por la rudeza. Mi nombre es Ino — le extendió la mano a la chica y ella le sonrió.

— Soy Rin. Rin Hatake.

Oh, ¿Esa era la esposa de Kakashi? Ahora se sentía aun mas defraudada, entendería que la hubiese cambiado por "carne fresca" –aun que no había carne más fresca que la de ella- ¡¿Pero por su ex?! Que bajo Kakashi, que bajo.

— Mucho gusto. — soltó el agarre de manos y miró a Kakashi — Kakashi-san, no me había dicho que su esposa era tan linda.

Kakashi casi podía ver los rayos salir de los ojos de Ino, pero al fin había entendido de qué iba todo aquello.

— Oh no — interrumpió la chica antes de que el sensei pudiera decir algo — no somos esposos no…

— Ah claro ¿Se habían divorciado no? Me alegra que todo esté funcionando de nuevo.

— No, no entiendas mal — se apresuró la chica sonriendo ¡¿Además se burlaba de ella?! — No somos esposos, ni lo fuimos.

— Ino, te presento a Rin… mi hermana.

Bien, lo que seguía era que un hoyo apareciera y se la tragara… oh no, eso era lo que Ino quería que sucediera.

.

.

.

**Kiss**

Sakura ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al campamento, las noches estrelladas, la fogata y las bebidas calientes, que no siempre eran chocolate, comida sencilla pero sabrosa, y buena e interesante compañía. Era mejor incluso que la escuela en amanogawa, mucho mejor, porque la gente no era hipócrita, si le agradabas te hablaban y si no simplemente vivían con eso, no eran fastidiosos, eso sí, era un poco escandalosos pero eso importaba poco luego de que ella y Kimimaro se alejaran para estar en paz y tranquilidad.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con él chico, era una persona muy agradable, pero había un problema con la amistad entre ellos dos, y era que ninguno se sentía amigo del otro. Sakura no podía evitar ver en Kimimaro una persona como lo era antes Sasuke, cuando estaban en instituto, serio, misterioso, intrigante, mas además que al mismo tiempo el chico era completamente diferente, interesante, listo, comunicativo. Kimimaro por su parte nunca había tenido buenas intenciones, desde el principio no la había mirado como un potencial de amiga, sino alguien a quien le interesaría conocer más a fondo. Desde que la miró en el museo, con una fascinación por el cuerpo humano como la suya, aun que él se inclinaba más hacia los huesos, y ella para las enfermedades crónicas, no importaba, porque por fin había conocido a alguien que no estaba vacío por dentro, como mucha gente en el mundo actual estaba.

Hay que admitirlo, muchas personas viven su vida sin saber a dónde van, que están haciendo, cual es su propósito. Tal vez se consideran preguntas tan difíciles que simplemente esperan que en algún punto de su vida comprendan su respuesta. Pero Kimimaro no lo veía así, para él no había un _punto_ donde la claridad llegara a la mente y dijeras "¡Eso es!" No, para él el descubrir quién eres requería esfuerzo de la personas, y el vivir a la deriva, sin ninguna idea, sin ninguna meta o una ambición, era no hacer nada. Y Sakura no era alguien que fuera a la deriva. La había visto, y en este tiempo conocido lo suficiente para, hablando metafóricamente, saber que en el rio de la vida ella iba navegando en un bote solido. Tenía una meta, un sueño, una ambición, y la convicción suficiente para lograrlo.

Y ahí estaba el problema de Sakura y Kimimaro, que al chico le gustaba cada día mas, y ella le encontraba todavía más luz en sus ojos por las noches. Pero eran amigos… ¿Por cuánto?

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que el campamento ya se termine mañana — comentó Sakura mientras se recargaba en la base de un árbol y miraba la luna llena en el cielo, que los saludaba, y se reía de lo tontos que se veían en ese momento, intentando mantener una distancia prudencial entre ellos, a pesar de que ambos querían estar tan cerca que sus alientos se chocaran.

— Lo sé — Kimimaro estaba recostado en la tierra, mirando el mismo cielo — Ya me estaba acostumbrando a este lugar, el aire es muy limpio.

— ¿Tu deberías de estar en la tierra? Creí que tenias alergia.

— Aun tengo medicina, al menos por hoy aun puedo andar tranquilamente por aquí. — sonrió de lado. — Quiero disfrutar la última noche juntos.

Aquel murmuro había llegado claramente hacia Sakura que inmediatamente se sonrojo.

— Kimimaro-kun — murmuró acercándose al chico, colocándose a su lado e inclinándose lentamente, sosteniendo un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba y tocando sus suaves labios cariñosamente.

No sabía si a eso podía llamarse beso, era más una linda y tibia presión de labios, pero se sentía bien. Quería seguir pero no lo hizo, porque no sabía lo que sucedería después, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante su acto tan despreocupado ¿La rechazaría? ¿La miraría como una "ofrecida"? De alguna manera no le importaba que pensara o hiciera lo que quisiera después de aquello, porque ella había dado un paso sin preocuparse si él la seguiría. Porque había decidido que haría lo que sintiera, y no esperaría a nadie, porque podría quedarse en el camino.

Una mano toco su cabello, enredándose entre sus mechones rosados, la mano del chico ejerció un poco de presión, fue un empujón delicado y breve mientras entre abría sus labios. Fue todo lo que se necesito para dar el primer paso, de lo que sería una historia trágica y apasionada.

* * *

><p>Quiero disculparme si hubo errores u horrores de ortografía en este capitulo tenia dos copias del capitulo y me fue dificil saber cual era el que estaba corregido y como ya es tarde no tengo mucho tiempo de ponerme a revisar asiii que espero no se molesten. Si hay mas alla de los tipicos errores de dedo, me avisan y corrigo, pero si no hay advertensias de asesinato si no corrigo pues asi lo dejo hasta que tenga tiempo.<p>

no tengo nada mas que agregar mas que... oh si, por si se lo preguntan no, no hare a Sai gay, solo queria saber como reaccionarian ante la propuesta, que si que lo pense pero no como algo serio. Pero no, veo que la mayoria miro la idea y luego se fue a llorar xD jaja asi que mejor me olvido de la idea y sigo con el plan que tenia antes.

Yy.. eso, gracias por comentar, no he tenido tiempo de responder pero espero poder hacerlo.

Hasta el prox. domingo.


	44. Tomando las riendas

¿Porque en lunes? Bien pueden culpar a mi memoria de pescado, olvide mi memoria donde cargo los capitulos editados en el trabajo y apenas ahora he podido subir esto.

pero bueno aqui esta, no me tardare mas.

en este, uh me cren que olvide de que trata? ¡Ah! creo que ya

shikamaru tendra una oportunidad con tenten pero el solo terminara arruinandola, y el nombre del capitulo va por hinata que al fin decidira hacer algo con su situacion.

espero les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Tomando las riendas<strong>

Shikamaru y Kiba iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle, se dirigían al Green Leaf, donde se encontrarían con el resto de los chicos. Esta vez era solo una reunión de hombres, por lo cual ni uno ni el otro comprendían porque tenía que ser la reunión en un café ¿Es que todos los bares estaban cerrados? No lo comprendían, pero al mismo tiempo parecía extremadamente raro el juntarse en otro lugar, el Green Leaf era donde siempre iban, era como su lugar predestinado, y siempre que hablaban de reuniones pensaban directamente en ese cómodo y hogareño café que les encantaba a todos. Y donde tenían descuento por ser clientes frecuentes, cosa que tal vez influía en su decisión.

— Que asco que tu carro se haya descompuesto — decía Kiba, mientras caminaba con las manos sobre la nuca, muy al estilo de cierto rubio.

— Ni que lo digas. Tendré que conseguir otro trabajo para poder pagar el taller.

— ¿En donde lo estas llevando?

— Donde trabaja Sai, me harán descuento de amigo pero aun así saldrá caro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Tal vez pueda cotizarte algo más barato.

— Ahí va, siempre haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?

— No, tu no — Shikamaru apunto hacia enfrente — ella.

Una señora con ropa algo sucia y rasgada estaba sentada en una esquina, sobre una manta junto con una maleta de plástico colorida.

— ¿Qué pasa con la doña?

— El otro día la encontré vendiendo… droga — susurró — siempre se pone ahí.

— ¿Pero no está esto cerca de una escuela?

— Para terminar de fregarla — asintió Shikamaru — el colegio privado está aquí cerca, le dije que la reportaría pero… me dio lastima… ahh mendokusai ¿Ahora qué?

— Pues repórtala — dijo Kiba caminando de nuevo restándole importancia.

— Mendokusai… Señora — ambos se acercaron, la viejita estaba sentada así que la miraban hacia abajo. Ella volteó como si no pudiera verlos.

— Otra vez tu — masculló la señora.

— Si, otra vez yo. Le he dicho que si la volvía a ver por aquí la iba a reportar.

— Pero… ¡No tengo otro lugar a donde ir! — lagrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a rodar por sus ancianas mejillas, Kiba se puso nervioso, comenzó a caminar y a silbar fingiendo que no conocía a Shikamaru.

— Aquí cerca hay una escuela, mi sentido común no me deja dejarla en paz. — Pero la señora no dejaba de llorar — ahhh mendokusai… — parecía que esa palabrita se le estaba pegando de nuevo, hacía rato que no la mencionaba tanto — está bien, esta vez la dejare pasar. Pero si la vuelvo a ver…

Las lágrimas se desvanecieron instantáneamente y la doña sonrió.

— Gracias mijito que dios te lo pague… porque yo no — susurró para sus adentros.

— Escuche eso… Como sea, manténgase lejos de los problemas. — estaba listo para retomar su camino cuando sintió como alguien lo agarraba del tobillo — ¿Pasa algo?

— Eres un buen chico, ya verás como la consigues.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Je-je-je… — la señora sí que daba miedo, tomó una caja que tenía a su lado y la abrió sacando un papel — te daré algo que tal vez pueda ayudarte, si lo sabes usar con sabiduría, pero si no… tal vez termines arruinando tu oportunidad de ser suyo por siempre.

— ¿Usted toma de lo que vende? No entiendo de lo que me habla.

— Aquí tienes, toma — le paso el papel a Shikamaru quien lo tomó con desconfianza — úsalo sabiamente.

— ¿Un boleto para un concurso? ¿Qué es…? — Pero cuando quiso hablar de nuevo con la señora había desaparecido. — Que miedo…

Metió el papel en el bolsillo y continúo caminando.

Detrás del callejón la señora se escondía hasta que se fuera.

— Eres buen muchacho, te espera un gran futuro, pero no todo te saldrá como quieres.

.

.

.

Shikamaru llegó solo al café, donde ya estaban todos los que asistirían.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — exclamó Naruto.

— Una señora me interrumpió en el camino — comentó con desgana — por cierto, gracias por el apoyo Kiba.

— ¿¡Para que están los amigos!? — agregó el chico perro sonriente.

— Se te calló un papel Nara — habló Sasuke tomándolo del suelo y pasándoselo, Shikamaru lo miro y negó.

— Es tuyo si lo quieres.

— ¿Mío?

— ¿Qué es teme?

— Un boleto para una especie de concurso, dobe. ¿Por qué me lo das a mí?

— Me lo dio la señora, no quiero nada que ver con ella. Además creo que es falso.

Sasuke miró el boleto y lo guardo en su camiseta, bien, si no era nada no podía hacer daño, si no ganaba daba igual él no lo compro. Así que le resto importancia, y todos lo hicieron, comenzando a hablar de otras cosas.

Pero en la noche…

Todos estaban en el cuarto de juegos, esperando a que Sasuke pusiera no se que en la televisión, le cambiaba a los canales, intentando encontrar uno en especifico. A nadie le importaba no poder ver una sola cosa sin que le cambiara, porque les daba igual, Naruto estaba algo deprimido porque pensaba que Hinata nunca se atrevería a dejar a Shino, Neji y Temari hablaban de cosas de ellos, Kiba llamaba por teléfono, Tenten pensaba en el caso de Orochimaru, y Shikamaru charlaba con Tenten.

— ¿Y cómo vas con eso? — indagó el Nara.

— ¿Con que?

— Con el caso de Orochimaru.

— Es una maldita pesadilla — habló Sasuke aun cambiando de canal — El investigador no puede encontrar su laboratorio, si tenemos eso el caso está ganado así que queremos encontrarlo antes de que inicie el juicio.

— Es en dos meses, al parecer no había fecha, tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que ir sobre un caso que ya estaba aparentemente cerrado — agregó Tenten bufando — no hay justicia en este mundo.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. No por nada contrate a ese tipo, tiene que encontrar el laboratorio — Sasuke continuaba cambiando los canales deteniéndose ligeramente en algunos que tenían comerciales y continuando después.

— Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos — comentó Neji levantándose — vamos a salir a cenar.

— ¿¡Y no invitan!? Que malos amigos dattebayo.

— Es cena para dos — Temari hizo énfasis en "dos" y el rubio comprendió.

— Oh… Okey que se diviertan.

La pareja iba saliendo cuando Kiba entraba.

— Chicos yo también me retiro. — dijo colgando su celular — Saldré con Sai al bar ¿Alguien se apunta?

— Yo no gracias — dijo Tenten — veré que ceno.

— Yo también me quedo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, continuó cambiando.

— Yo si voy — el rubio se levantó y tomó su saco del respaldo del sillón — Necesito un poco de alcohol.

— Me traes unos nachos — dijo por fin Sasuke.

Naruto solo asintió y él y Kiba salieron de ahí.

— ¿Y que estas buscando Uchiha? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— Ya verán — se detuvo por fin en un canal.

— ¿Un programa de concursos? — indagó Tenten.

— En la tarde Shikamaru me dio un boleto, cuando llegue investigue de que se trataba y al parecer es sobre un sorteo para viajes. Hay tres viajes todo incluido, a distintos parques de diversiones.

— No creo que ganes, seria demasiada suerte — Comento el Nara fastidiado.

— Pues igual no me quedo con la duda.

— ¿Le diste un boleto Shika? ¿Y por qué a mí no? — preguntaba Tenten.

— Me lo dio una señora loca de la calle, no lo compre yo. No sabía ni que era real.

— Shh… — Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, justo al otro lado de Tenten. — Ya empieza.

_El lugar era demasiado colorido, habían objetos de colores chillantes, cosas gigantes, como pelotas enormes, paletas gigantes, y en las paredes pantallas con el logo de Disney. Aparentemente eran ellos los que patrocinaban aquello._

— _Ahora, comenzaremos con el sorteo.— Decía un hombre joven, pero más grande que ellos, tenía un micrófono en la mano y tarjetas en la otra — Vamos de manera ascendente, sacaremos tres números, el primero que salga se llevara el tercer lugar, el segundo el segundo y el ultimo el primero ¿¡Están listos!? Aquí vamos._

_Detrás de él había una enorme caja con muchísimos papeles pequeñitos, no había manera en que el uchiha ganara._

— _Ana, mi bella asistente tomara el primer papel._

_Una chica vestida de mini mouse pero aun más sexy y enseñando mas piel, se acerco a la caja de cristal. Metió la mano en lo que parecía ser una especie de puertita y aun que se le dificulto al final tomo un papelito._

— _¿Qué numero es?_

_El muchacho le paso el micrófono y ella hablo — 0331000003._

— _¿Escucharon? 0-33-100-00-3, la persona que posea este número llame al teléfono que aparece en pantalla. ¡Mientras esperamos veamos unos videos!_

—¿Qué numero tienes Sasuke? — preguntó tenten, el chico le dio el papel, nadie quería mirar videos musicales de Disney. — once, cero, dos, ciento dieciséis.

Siguieron mirando, observaron como llamaba el ganador y como le hacían algunas preguntas, sobre su edad, su nombre, y a quien llevarían. Luego de hablar con el ganador se le decía cuando llegaría el boleto y que se divirtiera, así paso con los dos últimos lugares, y ya para el primer premio no tenían esperanzas, solo miraban por ver.

— _Ahora, la mejor parte, el ganador del primer premio, que es un viaje al nuevo disneylandia en Japón para dos, con hospedaje y comidas incluido durante una semana es… _

— ¿Me pasan las palomitas? — Sasuke tomó un puño y se lo hechó a la boca.

— _El once — Tenten presto atención emocionada — cero, dos — Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron extrañados — ciento… — si decía dieciséis se les caían las palomitas — ¡quince!_

— ¿Enserio? — Tenten casi tira el tazón de palomitas molesta — ¡Esto es una broma!

— _El dueño de este número llame al número en pantalla, lo estamos esperando… _

— No puedo creer que en verdad pensaras que ibas a ganar — rio Shikamaru.

— Estuvo cerca — Sasuke se reía de la ironía.

— _Oh, oh, disculpen — parecía recibir un mensaje por micrófono, todos en el cuarto de juegos estaban expectantes — Si, el productor me dice que el numero 1102115 no llamó. Así que siguiendo con las reglas pasaremos al siguiente número en fila que es el once, cero, dos, ciento dieciséis. El que posea el numero 1102116 haga el favor de llamar al número en pantalla._

Al Nara se le cayeron las palomitas de la boca, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero Tenten no, y ella ya estaba llamando.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Hola! — decía el presentador — ¿Tu eres la dueña de el numero ganador?

— Si, lo soy.

— Bueno, vamos a necesitar que nos verifiques, ¿Podrías tomar tu boleto y decirme el numero consecutivo que viene en la parte de atrás.

— Claro, es el 005004056.

— ¡Bien! ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

— Tenten Tamura. ¿Entonces gane?

— ¡Por supuesto Tenten Tamura! Haz ganado un viaje a Mizu, la isla del agua donde se ubica el nuevo parque de Disney, con servicios especiales y pases gratis durante cinco días, además, hospedaje en el hotel de Disney que se encuentra dentro de las instalaciones durante siete días ¡Créelo!

— ¡Qué bien!

Sasuke miraba a Tenten con ganas de quererle quitar el boleto, Shikamaru aun seguía con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Tenten?

— Diesi nueve.

— Mayor de edad, que bien ¿Llevaras a alguien especial? — se escucho música romántica en el set.

— No hay nadie así.

— Oww, que pena ¿Entonces con quien iras?

— Pues… no lo sé, pero yo definitivamente iré.

— Me alegra escuchar tu entusiasmo, enseguida te pasare con los productores para que te expliquen en que consiste, ¡gracias por participar!

— ¡Dame acá! — exclamaba Sasuke intentando arrebatarle el teléfono, Tenten saltó del sillón y comenzó a correr mientras hablaba — ¡El boleto es mío!

— Pero ahora yo lo tengo — dijo cubriendo la bocina del teléfono — aja, si, comprendió, me parece perfecto. Gracias. Lo esperare con ansias… claro, ahora se la facilito.

— ¡Tenten!

— No se porque tanto alboroto — habló Shikamaru — de todas maneras el boleto es mío.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo ahora Sasuke — me lo diste a mí, es mío.

— A mi me lo dio una señora. Para mí.

— Haberlo pensado antes de dármelo.

— ¿Es todo? Gracias — Tenten colgó y se detuvo, Sasuke le intentó quitar el boleto pero no logro — te diré que, me gustan los parques, y este es un viaje para dos… te regresare el boleto solo, y solo si ese boleto extra lo puedo usar yo.

Sasuke intento reprimir una sonrisa, era exactamente lo que quería que sucediera, Shikamaru miró aquello y cuando Sasuke asintió y recibió el boleto comprendió lo que la señora decía. Ahora él mismo se había bloqueado el camino, porque ese boleto solía ser suyo. Maldición.

.

.

.

Hinata ya lo había pensado mucho, y no podía seguirlo pensando porque al final solo terminaría en eso, un pensamiento al cual nunca le llega una verdadera acción, solo mas y mas pensamientos. No podía seguir de aquella manera, era una cobarde, no era justo seguir escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de Shino, tenía que comenzar a tomar las riendas de su vida, y tenía que hacerlo ella misma, no pasar de darle las correas de Shino a Naruto, no, tenía que ser su propia dueña, dueña de sus errores, de sus logros y mentiras. O al final, terminaría cediéndole el lugar del chofer de su vida a su padre, y eso no podía suceder, no lo dejaría.

Así que luego de pensarlo tal vez un poco demasiado, se había decidido, aun que hay que admitir que la idea no se formo rotunda en su mente de la nada, no, algo la hizo estacionarse ahí, Hinata había necesitado de un pequeño empujón, un pequeño impulso hecho sin querer y probablemente ni pensar, por parte de Naruto.

El día anterior Shino comento a propósito que saldría a clases de arte y que por lo tanto no podría acompañar a Hinata al cine, a ver aquella película que la Hyuuga tanto deseaba mirar. No había tal película, pero la treta del chico había servido para pasar toda una tarde con Naruto a solas.

Habían mirado una película de acción, sobre chicos con poderes especiales heredados por los dioses que tenían que lidiar contra el rey del inframundo, y después se encontraban en peleas contra mutantes retorcidos y asquerosos, o perdidos en el multiverso. A pesar de que Hinata no se le había hecho tan buena, y hubiera preferido mirar alguna de comedia romántica, disfruto bastante de mirar a Naruto tan emocionado, porque para él esa clase de películas que lograban mezclar fantasía, acción y comedia eran oro.

Pero hay que ser honestos, a pesar de que el chico lucia completamente emocionado por la película, ninguno de los dos le presto total atención. Habían estado muy ocupados notando sus brazos tocándose, los dedos rozándose al comer palomitas, la respiración del otro, la cercanía.

Se hicieron imposible ver la función el uno al otro.

Ambos querían que el otro lo besara, porque no podían hacerlo ellos mismos.

Naruto no podía volver a hacerlo, ya que se lo había prometido a él mismo.

Hinata no podía hacerlo, era demasiado tímida.

Pero además, estaba la cuestión de que ella pensaba que el rubio no sabía que ella y Shino en verdad no eran nada, no quería que Naruto se sintiera culpable por hacerlo, ya que una vez era una cosa, o al menos eso se decían ambos, pero hacerlo una segunda vez… ya no hay error.

Ambos se subieron al carro del Uzumaki y antes de partir el chico encendió el carro y espero a que la calefacción comenzara a funcionar.

— ¡No puedo esperar por la segunda parte! — el chico llevaba una gran sonrisa mientras acomodaba la calefacción a una buena temperatura.

— Parece que te gustó — ella sonrió ligeramente, pero el frio que sentía era insoportable, los labios le temblaron, y las puntitas de los dedos de las manos podrían no estar ahí y daría lo mismo. Las delicadas y blancas manos de Hinata tiritaban, y ella intentaba hacer todo lo posible por calentarlas unas a las otras, pero frotar frio contra frio no parecía estar funcionando.

— Hinata-chan ¿Tienes frio?

— N-no, estoy — las grandes manos del rubio cubrieron las de ella antes de que lograra terminar la frase. Eran cálidas, mucho, el calor que emanaban era para Hinata el cielo, y al mismo tiempo parecía impresionante que alguien pudiera tener esa temperatura corporal. — Tus manos esta ca-calientes.

— Si. — Él miró las manos de ambos, frotando el dedo pulgar contra el dorso de la mano de Hinata. Deseaba quedarse de aquella manera por siempre — Es por ti — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Eh?

— Mi corazón late tan rápido cuento estoy contigo que no siento el frio ´ttebayo — murmuro el chico.

— Na… Naruto-kun, yo…

Aquella frase se sintió tan fuerte en el corazón de Hinata, de alguna manera sentía que podía cumplir su sueño más grande en cualquier comento, dar un paso, decir la verdad al chico, y todo podría seguir su curso, podrían ser felices. Así se sintió.

Ella estaba segura de lo que sucedería después, se besarían, lo sabía, Temari siempre había dicho que ningún chico dice cosas tan lidas si lo único que quiere es ser tu amigo. Todo podría terminar esa noche.

— Hinata-chan — su corazón comenzó a palpitar al mil por hora, pero se detuvo repentinamente al ver el rostro del rubio al mirarla, se miraba triste, desilusionado, sonrió ligeramente con melancolía y soltó sus manos — Te llevare a tu casa.

Todo el aire que estuvo reteniendo salió poco a poco, lo hubiera dejado ir de golpe por la sorpresa pero no, Naruto notaria que había algo mal en ella.

Ella también se sentía decepcionada.

Y era por eso, que se encontraba tocando a la puerta de la casa de Shino, a sabiendas que su familia también creía que estaban juntos, y que la harían pasar vergüenza como aquella única vez que tuvo que ir ya que el Aburame le pidió de favor ya que insistían demasiado y no lo dejaban estudiar.

Nada de eso importaba ya, tenía que tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

* * *

><p>en el siguiente mas de naruto y hinata, y tenten y sasuke se van de viaje.<p>

ya casi llega navidad (aqui en el fic) el dia de los enamorados alla en japon y se viene con algunas revelaciones.

el porximo capitulo lo cuelgo el proximo lunes, y es que el domingo no tendre internet. a mis padres se les ocurrio ir a un pueblucho sin tecnologia todo el fin de semana. pero bueno, no me olvido

gracias por leer!


	45. Abriendo las alas

Holi, hoy llego temprano, y es que se que mañana me dara flojera subir el capitulo.

Como sea, em... este capitulo esta un poco extraño, recuerdo no haber tenido muy buen humor al escriibirlo asi que comence a dibagar cosas y al final pues, bueno, lo mismo solo se mira extraño para mi

Este va de Hinata y Naruto, y tenten se prepara para ir al viaje a la mañana siguiente, ademas Algo de Shino y Kiba que lo mismo no tiene sentido el porque lo pongo pero queria ponerlo. seguro hay algo mas, pero no lo recuerdo xD

espero qe les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Abriendo las alas<strong>

El timbre de la casa de la familia Aburame sonó fuerte y claro. Los integrantes de la casa no tardaron en reaccionar, dos de los hermanos menores de Shino gritaron desde distintos cuartos de la habitación que alguien atendiera, claro estaba que ellos no lo harían, la más pequeña gritó aparentemente desde el baño que no había papel, y enseguida un grito escandalizado de la madre al encontrar el "desastre" que había hecho la pequeña, a saber que había hecho, tenía tres años lo mismo no le había _atinado_. El padre de Shino tranquilo como lo es el hijo fue el que tranquilamente y cerca de ahí anunció que abriría, para entonces Hinata ya ardía de las mejillas.

Shibi Aburame abrió la puerta, con sus lentes oscuros y en ropa casual, recargándose cómoda y tranquilamente sobre el marco de la puerta con expresión serena. Siempre que se le miraba así parecía que estaba enojado, molesto, o simplemente que el horno no estaba para bollos, pero al contrario, el padre de Shino era una persona bastante agradable una vez que lograbas conocerla… o al menos eso decían, pero el miedo irracional que Hinata le tenía al hombre la cegaba completamente.

— Señorita Hinata — saludó el hombre formalmente cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, luciendo aun mas intimidante ante los ojos de la chica. — Que gusto verla, ¿Estaba esperando a mi hijo?

— Eh-eh… Yo…

El hombre sonrió de lado, que tierna era esa chica, no cavia duda que había criado a un buen hijo si tenía una novia como aquella.

— ¿Quién es cariño? — la señora Aburame se asomó por la puerta con la pequeña en brazos — ¡Hinata! Que gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— Hinata ¡Hinata! — saludaba la niña abriendo y cerrando sus manitas como si quisiera que la chica la cargara.

— Viene a buscar a este hijo nuestro — comentó Shibi abriéndole espacio a su mujer para que mirara por la puerta.

— ¡Hinata! — continuaba gritando la pequeña.

Al final no fue suficiente el ver a sus supuestos suegros deliberando sobre si Shino se encontraba en el patio o en su habitación, ni a la niña gritando constantemente su nombre y siendo ignorada por la madre que parecía no querer soltarla, sino que además llegaron los gemelos, con sus lentes y apariencia que Hinata no podía evitar pensar en Shino, a excepción de que uno tenía un lunar en una mejilla y el otro normalmente no llevaba los lentes que caracterizaban al clan Aburame. Ambos chicos jugaban con sus juegos de video, las explosiones que ocasionaban eran un sonido ensordecedor, además de que hacían preguntas indecorosas que luego la madre se encargaba de reprender.

— ¿Tu y Shino ya han tenido…

—… relaciones? — ambos chicos terminaban siempre sus oraciones, eran como unos molestos, molestos bichos, decía Shino.

— Eh… no yo… n-no — Hinata mas roja y quedaba como semáforo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Al final el aludido llego al rescate, asomándose con bóxers largos y un camisón.

— Hijo mío, ponte algo — exclamó la madre "avergonzada", sonrió con picardía y salió de ahí rápidamente.

— Tu novia hijo, no la hagas esperar mucho — aviso el padre desapareciendo de ahí también, llevándose a los dos demonios en brazos que ni se inmutaron, continuaron jugando con sus endemoniados aparatos.

Shino simplemente observo como su familia salía huyendo de ahí como si fuesen hormigas. Suspiró y se acercó a la entrada mirando como lo rojo de las mejillas de la chica no se quitaba ¿Es que le habían causado mucho daño psicológico sus padres?

— Lamento eso, ya sabes cómo pueden ser… Hinata ¿Estás bien?

— Eh… si, Shino-kun pero… — desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y aun sonrojada apunto hacia la parte de debajo de Shino que solo se miró.

— Oh… lo siento, ¿Quieres pasar mientras me cambio o…?

— No, no estoy bien aquí, aquí te espero.

— Eso pensé, ahora regreso.

.

.

.

Temari y Tenten se encontraban en el cuarto de la segunda, mientras la chica preparaba y metía ropa a la maleta, arreglaba sus productos de belleza y dejaba cargada su cámara de video y celular, la otra simplemente la observaba moviéndose de lado en lado de la habitación mientras charlaba sentada desde la cama.

— ¿Estás segura de que harás esto? — preguntó Temari.

— ¡Por supuesto! — sé detuvo y sonrió — ¿Es que hay algún problema?

— Oh no… — entonces Tenten volvió a lo suyo, a doblar ropa — Es solo que Shikamaru — murmuró bastante bajo, no estaba segura de si debía o no abrir la boca… después de todo Shikamaru la había abierto con ella y Neji ¿No tenia ella derecho de abrirla un poco también? No, pero no haría eso, por más que fuera de ayuda para Shikamaru, ese chico era demasiado vago, el día del campamento no se ofreció a quedarse el también a cuidar a Sasuke, al menos con la escusa de estar con Tenten, no, en cambio le había dado paso libre y ahora esos dos estaban aun mas juntos.

Ella y Sasuke estaban más unidos que Shikamaru y ella, y todo porque además de que se habían hecho aun más amigos, Sasuke había ofrecido su ayuda con el juicio de Orochimaru. Todo era culpa de Shikamaru por supuesto, si no le decía como se sentía a Tenten entonces no podría hacer nada. Pero de lo que si tenía curiosidad Temari era sobre lo que pensaba su amiga, si se lo preguntaban a ella le gustaba más Shikamaru que Sasuke, pero si a Tenten le gustaba Sasuke entonces no podía hacer nada, aun si Shikamaru fuera su amigo, no la iba a obligar a quererlo. Pero no miraba nada, ni miradas ni nada, los trataba a los dos por igual, diferente al resto porque parecía ser más unida a ellos que a los demás pero los trataba como… como a Naruto, Naruto también era buen amigo de Tenten, el otro día los encontró hablando encerrados en su habitación de quien sabe que de Hinata, y ya no quiso preguntar porque al principio mal interpreto la situación pero, si, Tenten los trataba a todos igual, eran sus amigos. Por eso mismo dudaba que alguno tuviera una oportunidad, porque Temari recordaba como había mirado Tenten a Hikaru el primer día que se miraron en Konoha, y no era nada parecido a como miraba a estos chicos.

— Algo te ronda por la cabeza — comentó Tenten mirando de reojo a su amiga— ¿Quieres decirme algo?

— Uhm… No lo sé. Eso pienso, en decirte algo.

— Pues anda, desembucha, que me voy mañana temprano. Tenemos toda la noche.

— ¿Es que enserio tienes que ir?

— Temari, me sorprende ¡Es Disney! Sabes cómo me gustan los parques de diversión temáticos, como ese otro que está en Suna, tiene temática del viejo oeste. Me encantó, y ahora quiero ir a este, ¡Además es gratis!

— Pero es que vas con Sasuke.

— Ay, me vas a tener que hablar más claro porque no te entiendo.

— El otro día me dijiste, que Sasuke te miraba raro ¿No es así? — Tenten se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió, enseguida se sentó al lado de Temari en la cama.

— No se qué cambio pero algo cambio, sí. Soy muy intuitiva, mi problema es que a veces no tengo muy claras las cosas que intuyo, solo sé que hay algo. Lo mismo es solo que tiene algún secreto que quiere contarme o… probablemente mal interpreto.

— ¿Y porque te sonrojas? — Eso solo incremento el nivel de sangre en el rostro de la chica — Aja… entonces, te gusta Sasuke.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no — vaya cuantos _no_, Temari sonrió con sorna — No es eso, mira, que me cae muy bien pero… Ay algo, una barrera.

— ¿Qué barreras puede haber? ¡Conoces más que su madre a ese chico! Creo que jamás había tenido a alguien como tú de amiga, que yo sé, aun que no me lo digas todo, que te cuenta todo.

— Pues, no sé si todo. Hay barreras, te lo digo. Sasuke Uchiha siempre será Sasuke Uchiha, aun que haya cambiado y crecido como persona, siempre va a haber barreras que tendrá con la gente, y ahora mismo hay algo que me molesta, que me molesta que me mire así porque… no se… ni yo me entiendo ¿Vale? Que no entiendo.

— Y te gusta.

— Si… ¡No! no, ya te he dicho que… no sé. No lo he pensado.

— Y te arriesgaras en ir a un viaje sola con él.

— Es mi amigo.

— Bueno, espero que piense él igual.

— Ya déjalo Temari.

— ¿Y qué tal Shikamaru?

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué tiene el que ver con todo esto?

Tenten sin hacer ninguna expresión se levantó y continuó arreglando sus maletas.

Vaya que Shika estaba frito, Tenten no se daba cuenta de nada, pero Sasuke se estaba encargando de que se diera cuenta de él, a lo mejor aun no se lo quería admitir a sí misma, pero la barrera probablemente se la estaba haciendo ella, tal vez no confiaba en Sasuke, porque era demasiado parecido a Hikaru.

Rico, galán, con fanáticas corriendo detrás de él, toda una serie de empresas que le serán heredadas. Y sobre todo la personalidad.

O al menos eso se imaginaba Temari que era. Bien, Shikamaru tendría que aprovechar esa barrera antes de que se derrumbara.

— ¿Qué piensas de shika?

— ¿Shika? Pues, es muy buen chico ¿Por qué? ¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos respecto a Neji?

— ¡No tonta! No es sobre mí, es sobre ti ¿Qué piensas de él?

— Pues, que es muy buen amigo, ya sabes, me escucha. Lo quiero mucho.

— ¿Pero es todo?

— No te sigo.

— ¿Qué sí que piensas de él, en otros aspectos?

— ¿Cómo otros aspectos?... ah, vale. Tu mirada me lo ha dicho todo. Pues… No lo sé, te seré sincera, yo no pienso en esas cosas, hace más complicado todo. Si me pusiera a pensar que le gusto a Sasuke y que me va a violar en el viaje no iba ni me le acercara, si me pusiera a pensar en que le gusto a Shikamaru no se, lo mismo me vuelvo paranoica, si me pusiera a pensar que le gusto a Kiba o a Kankuro… Es lo que digo, no es sano, mejor no pienso en esas cosas, soy más feliz.

— ¿Qué entonces te harás lesbiana?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un poco de mi? Vamos Temari, que yo ya sé que me deseas, y estas con Neji solo para ocultarlo.

— Oh si claro, no sabes cuánto te deseo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír y Temari prefirió dejar el tema de lado. Pero gracias a ella algo dentro de Tenten comenzó a sentirse bastante nervioso, ¿Y si Temari decía esas cosas por un motivo? Sacudió su cabeza, con la escusa de que tenía que dejar de reír y despejo su mente, si, estaba mejor sin pensar en esas cosas, ella era bastante paranoica, y terminaría haciéndose ideas que podrían dañarla.

.

.

.

Shino se había arreglado y él y Hinata salieron a dar un paseo por el parque que estaba cerca de ahí, estaban simplemente dando vueltas lentamente en silencio, Shino tranquilo como siempre, silencioso, pensando en sus cosas mientras Hinata se decidía como decir aquello. No era que no supiera lo que Hinata quería decir, Shino sabía que ella quería terminar con aquel teatro, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, pero a pesar de que podría ahorrarle la molestia y cortarla ahí mismo diciéndole que él estaba pensando en lo mismo, la estaba dejando que escogiera sus propias palabras, porque sabía que eso para ella era más difícil que para él, porque el terminar eso para Hinata significaba enfrentarse a sus padres, enfrentarse a sus propios deseos, y había estado tanto tiempo sucumbiendo a los deseos de los demás que ya no sabía cómo profesar los suyos, así que le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara.

— Shino-kun, yo… — Shino se detuvo y giró ligeramente hacia un lado, no quería intimidarla, sabia lo fácil que Hinata se intimidaba así que no se pararía exactamente frente a ella como haría con cualquier otra persona, solo se quedo ahí, quietecito parado de lado, mientras ella hablaba.— He estado pensando mucho y, a pesar de los problemas que me pueda traer yo… No me importa si mi padre intenta de nuevo… yo quiero volar sola… y-yo, con Naruto-kun he descubierto que tengo alas Shino-kun — lo miró y sonrió tiernamente, como una muñeca de porcelana ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente enamorarse de una chica tan linda como Hinata? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos?

— ¿Tienes alas?

— S-sé cómo suena eso, pe-pero tengo alas. — la chica se miró las manos como si mirara algo precioso — Yo, tengo dos alas hermosas en mi espíritu, yo podría volar pero… pero no me dejo Shino-kun, tengo dos alas, y no las uso, las tengo… amarradas, mi padre las tiene amarradas, pero tengo que escapar, ¡Estirar mis alas! Antes de que sea muy tarde y… mi padre me las quite. ¿E-entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Fue entonces cuando volvió a verlo avergonzada, seguramente ante sus ojos había dicho un montón de tonterías que Shino no comprendía, pero Shino si comprendía, entendía la metáfora que Hinata usaba y la comprendía. Hinata era capaz de llevar su propia vida, capaz de volar por su cuenta porque tenía aquel par de hermosas alas, pero en cambio dejaba que su padre la amarrara, y no la dejaba volar.

— Entiendo. — sonrió ligeramente, de lado — Entonces quieres que tu y yo… ¿Terminemos?

— S-si… pero ¿C-como se hace?

— ¿Romper con alguien?

— N-no… romper algo que, nunca existió ¿Cómo terminas con un novio de mentiras?

— Pues… cuando tenía cinco años, no tenía amigos…

— ¿Shino-kun?

— Estaba solo y me hice una amiga imaginaria, Kiba, el tarado de la clase se la pasaba burlándose de mí porque tenía a mi amiga imaginaria y hablaba con ella. Cuando estábamos a una semana de salir del jardín de infantes Kiba se tropezó, él tampoco tenía ningún amigo, era el "Brabucón" nadie lo quería, y a pesar de que su pierna estaba sangrando, nadie lo ayudo a levantarse… entonces yo me acerque, y le tendí la mano. Es increíble cómo se puede hacer uno amigo de alguien cuando eres tan pequeño. Poco después descubrí que vivía ahí… — Shino apuntó hacia un lado y ambos se quedaron mirando el pórtico de aquella pequeña y hogareña casa desde la cual ladraba un gran perro contento, saludándolos — Éramos vecinos, éramos compañeros de clase, y ahora éramos amigos. Ya no estábamos solos… así que mi amiga imaginaria desapareció, y nunca la volví a ver.

Shino continuó mirando el horizonte, pero Hinata lo miraba a él, tan tranquilo y serio, hablando de cosas que ella no entendía ¿Es que estaba hablando con metáforas?

— Después de eso yo ya no era el niño que hablaba solo, ni Kiba el brabucón, éramos el niño amante de los bichos y el niño amante de los bichos más grandes. Nunca olvide a mi amiga imaginaria, no es como que la recuerde con cariño porque realmente no existió, pero me alegra que haya estado ahí, aun que sea por el tiempo en que no tuve a nadie a mi lado. Cuando la necesite, aun que no era real estuvo ahí, y aun que nunca la he olvidado no la extraño. Porque nunca existió realmente… — Shino la miró y sonrió al ver a su amiga tan confundida como estaba — Creo que lo que quiero decir es, que realmente no vamos a hacer nada diferente, ¿Cierto? Tu iras a tu casa a lidiar con tus problemas, y yo regresare a la mía a contar mis bichos. Nunca fuimos nada en primer lugar así que no hay manera de terminar nada ¿Cierto?

— Eso creo… p-pero tus padres.

— Yo me encargo de mis padres, sabes, es una lástima porque creo que comenzabas a agradarles.

Hinata se sonrojo, y Shino solo sonrió de lado. Si aquellos hubieran sido Naruto y Tenten, probablemente las reacciones fueran diferentes, porque a su manera Shino se burlaba de Hinata, y a su manera Hinata le rogaba a dios que los próximos suegros que llegara a tener no fueran como aquellos.

— ¿Ahora que harás Hinata?

— ¿Mande?

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Iras a tu casa a decirle a tus padres o…? ¿Qué harás?

— Supongo que… — miró al suelo pensando, y enseguida lo alzo con determinación — Iré a decirle a Naruto-kun la verdad.

— Me parece bien.

— Gracias Shino-kun — se inclinó ligeramente y sonrió enseguida para salir corriendo.

Shino simplemente se quedo ahí, pensando en el pasado, recordando cuando conoció a Kiba, y cuando Kiba y él encontraron a Hinata espiándolos porque quería jugar con ellos, pero su padre no la dejaba, así que los tres se escondían en el bosque que era el patio de los Hyuuga, y disfrutaban de unas largas tardes de jugos infantiles, que incluían robarse fresas de las huertas de los Nara. Recordaba, como había pensado en aquel momento que Hinata era la niña más bonita que podía existir, y como él y Kiba habían jurado que siempre la protegerían. Ahora ese sería el papel del rubio cabeza hueca, y más le valía que hiciera un buen trabajo, o los caballeros sin armadura irían a por su trasero.

Su teléfono sonó y el chico contestó.

— ¿Qué paso perro loco?

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

— Tu tono en mi celular es un ladrido de perro.

— El tuyo en el mío un grillo porque además de bicho eres aburrido.

— Mira que gracioso.

— Oye, ¿Cómo fue?

— Va con Naruto ahora mismo. ¿Crees que le diga?

— Yo creo que si… Hinata es más fuerte de lo que parece.

— Ya lo sé, solo espero que vaya bien.

— Seguro que si ¡Ya lo veras! ¿Qué onda? ¿Vamos por unos tragos para celebrar?

— ¿Tu solo piensas en alcohol?

— Y en mujeres, no olvides las mujeres…

— Claro, mujeres… Está bien, nos vemos donde siempre.

— Vaaleee.

La verdad era que Kiba siempre había sabido de él y Hinata, lo había mantenido bastante guardado, incluso había momentos en que al muy tonto se le olvidaba que era mentira, pero lo sabía, Shino no podía no decirle, después de todo a pesar de que ya no estaban en la prepa, y ya no se miraban todos los días, seguían siendo amigos, él seguía siendo "su persona" esa persona en la que piensas inmediatamente cuando una pena te pasa, esa persona que pones sin pensar en tu lista de contacto de emergencia, Kiba era "su persona". Su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

La gente cambia a lo largo del tiempo. La canción que antes te fascinaba, ahora no puedes soportarla, la ropa que te quedaba ahora esta más justa, antes te gustaba lo amargo y ahora lo dulce. Muchas veces ni nos damos cuenta de cuánto cambiamos día con día, hasta que un día, el cambio es tan evidente que la gente alrededor comienza a notarlo, te dicen lo delgado que estas, o que te miras más alegre, o en cuyo caso que actúas mas seriamente. Tú por supuesto no lo habías notado, porque pasas tanto tiempo contigo mismo que no te das cuenta de los pasos que das día con día. Pueden ser pasos de hormiga, o de gigante, pero lo que cuenta no es la distancia recorrida, sino el objetivo que alcanzas.

Pero a veces cambiamos tanto y sin querer por las circunstancias de la vida, que perdemos lo que nos hacia ser nosotros, lo que nos hacia únicos, ese "algo" que hacía a todos decir "¡Ey! Ahí viene Laura, o María o José" ese algo que nos describe y nos identifica ante los demás. No es que ese "algo" lo sea todo sobre nosotros, pero las personas a tu alrededor a veces no se detienen a ver lo que hay dentro de ti, y ese _algo_ es con lo que te identifican, porque es algo que exteriormente te hace resaltar, ya sea que tengas ojos de color, o una bonita sonrisa, que seas inteligente o que tengas una risa rara, siempre va a haber algo con lo cual podrán identificarte las personas, a pesar de que no te conozcan. Y cuando ese algo desaparece, por los cambios o desiciones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida ¿Qué hacemos?

Un corte de cabello tiene una respuesta sencilla, si no te gusta déjalo crecer. Pero ¿Qué hacer cuando se trata de un cambio de actitud? ¿Cuándo has ido cambiado lenta y paulatinamente y no sabes cómo eras antes ni como retroceder? No sé si alguien tenga la respuesta, al menos yo no, pero esto justamente le sucedió a Naruto.

Él solía ser el chico impulsivo, desde pequeño siempre había sido ese niño problema, que no se callaba nada, que no se detenía ante nada, que no se rendía, que no paraba ni se quedaba quieto. Era un niño hiperactivo para los mayores, era el niño problema para los demás, pero ese algo era lo que lo hacía resaltar entre el resto, ese era el algo que todos notaban de él. Y a lo mejor no le gustaba, como no le gustara a muchos ese _algo_ por el cual lo reconocen, pero se hizo a la idea. Y al final le gustaba ese algo, le gustaba ser hiperactivo porque entonces lo notaban, y el que lo notaran era bueno, porque él quería ser notado.

Pero entonces llegó al instituto, y conoció a Kiba, ese chico arisco, impulsivo al grado de tirar golpes. Alguien más tenía ese _algo_ que lo describía a él, y ahora ¿Quién era él?

Naruto nunca se dio cuenta que ese algo que creía que era el algo por el cual era reconocido, no era el verdadero algo por el cual lo reconocían, ¿Comprenden? Hay ocasiones en la vida que tenemos la idea equivocada que los demás nos reconocen por ser bonitos, altos o feos, cuando en verdad no es así, cuando por la mente de los demás pasan cosas completamente distintas y ajenas a lo que nosotros pensamos que pasa. Con Naruto fue así, él pensaba que lo "suyo" era ser el chico problemas, pero él no era el chico problemas, y Hinata lo sabía, Hinata miraba en Naruto ese _algo_ como nadie más podía mirarlo, ese algo que verdaderamente era lo que irradiaba Naruto. Una luz.

Naruto era protección, esperanza, era perseverancia y fuerza, Naruto tenía una luz única, y todo el mundo podía verlo, él no lo miraba, pero los demás podían verlo. Incluso Sasuke mencionó alguna vez que su maldita luz molestaba a sus ojos, incluso Gaara en sus momentos solitarios comentaba que ese chico tenía una gran bondad dentro de él. Entusiasmo, alegría, apoyo, Naruto era y es muchas cosas. No era solo el chico problemas.

No era como Kiba que se metía en problemas solo porque le daba la gana, no era el chico que cargaba su perro escondido en la maleta, ni la chica entusiasta amante de los deportes que lleva dos moños, ni el engominado cejotas que anima a todo el mundo y que siempre sonríe. Si, Naruto tenía algunas cualidades de aquellas, pero ese no era el algo por el cual Naruto era reconocido. Y aun ahora, Naruto desconoce eso.

Aun ahora no sabe que es realmente lo que lo describe, lo que es, pero no le importa, no importa porque de todas maneras no interesa lo que piensen los demás.

Ahora había cambiado, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y a lo largo del instituto había cambiado enormemente, muchos que lo conocían poco decían que no era el mismo, porque tenía momentos de "lucidez" porque se miraba más serio, más tranquilo, como cualquiera tenía sus arrancones pero, ya no era el chico cabeza-hueca que pintaba las estatuas de la escuela y le ponía sostén y braguitas pegadas con pegamento extra fuerte. No era ese chico. Era mejor. Al menos él se sentía que era mejor.

Pero...

¿Nunca les ha pasado que a pesar de que saben que no necesitan algo, que están perfectamente bien como están ahora, y que es mejor deshacerse de ese algo, aun lo quieren mantener a su lado? ¿Aun, aun que sea a la fuerza, se aferran a ese algo porque temen perderlo?

Naruto temía perderse a sí mismo en aquella seriedad, por eso todo el tiempo sonreía y se mantenía alegre, a pesar de que no todo el tiempo lo estaba, es un ser humano después de todo, tienes sus días de ánimo y sus días de bajas baterías. No es un chico que tenga tendencias suicidas ni este deprimido, solo que como a todos le dan ganas de estar solo y olvidarse del mundo, dejar de sonreír un momento y preocuparse y enfocarse en sí mismo. Naruto no era malo por sentirse así de vez en cuando, ni lo era por escaparse un día cada tanto tiempo a pensar, a las orillas del _lago de Shikamaru_ y simplemente cerrar los ojos, estar a solas, y dormir. Pensar.

Esa tarde había estado pensando, y se había dado cuenta de eso, de que no sabía quién era o que era realmente, se sintió confundido, y no se podía concentrar, cerraba los ojos y no podía dormir. No había manera de tener su alma en paz porque no sabía qué era lo que lo hacía especial. Y era tanta su curiosidad que cuando Hinata apareció ahí de frente, sonrojada y agitada, sentándose a su lado sin importarle nada, no se pregunto qué hacia ahí, no se pregunto nada, solo dejo salir aquella pregunta, simple y sencilla.

— Hinata-chan ¿Soy especial?

Definitivamente no era lo que venía a decir o responder Hinata, aquella pregunta había destruido un hijo infinito de pensamientos que se habían terminado perdiendo. No sabía qué hacer, no recordaba cómo se confesaría, como confesaría su mentira, solo esa pregunta le rondaba por la mente. Así que se limitó a responderla, tranquila y con una sonrisa amable.

— Por supuesto que si Naruto-kun — susurró, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar alto, pero él la escuchó, había mucha tranquilidad ahí.

— Pero… ¿Qué es lo que me hace especial? — el rubio, que hasta el momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió, y con aquellos ojazos turquesa miró a Hinata desde abajo. Él acostado en el pasto, ella sentada a su lado.

— ¿Es que no lo sabes? — murmuró la chica, en verdad estaba sorprendida. Naruto negó levemente, y miró hacia el cielo, desviando la mirada.

— Siempre pensé que mi actitud, alegre y despreocupada era lo que me hacia especial ´ttebayo. Pero no estoy seguro porque… Tenten, Lee, Kiba… hay mucha gente así, ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo el que fuera especial por ser así? Lee es más alegre que yo, Kiba mas impulsivo, Tenten es… Tenten. ¿Qué me hace especial? No lo sé.

— Naruto-kun… m-me sorprende que…

— Lo sé, lo lamento — sonrió abiertamente y se sentó — lo siento, no suelo comportarme así ¿No es así? Seguro que te asusto o algo, lo siento, dejare de ser tan serio dattebayo.

— N-no — el chico miró aquella delicada y blanca mano que se había posado sobre la suya, y observó a Hinata interesado — No Naruto-kun…No te disculpes por ser como eres. — el chico sonrió ligeramente, estaba dispuesto a retirarse de ahí, pensó que ella no tenía nada más que agregar pero ella no lo soltó — Tu eres la persona más amable, considerada, buena… Naruto-kun, tienes una habilidad que todos admiramos ¿Sabes? Esa habilidad que tienes para hacer que las personas cambien, que se hagan "buenas" que descubran quienes son verdaderamente. G-gracias a ti, yo… soy más fuerte, porque Naruto-kun me ha dado fortaleza.

— Hinata-chan…

— N-no, déjame terminar. Naruto-kun, y-yo desde… desde que era pequeña te he observado Naruto-kun, y-yo siempre… desde que sentí tu calor en mi piel, a-al cubrirme de ese balón… sabia que nadie que emanara esa calidez podía hacerme nunca mal, y me sentí… protegida contigo. Naruto-kun yo… ¡Yo nunca estuve con Shino! T-te quiero a ti, Naruto-kun…

Después de tanto tiempo de ocultar, reprimir y reprenderse sus impulsos, al rubio no le importo mas, no la iba a dejar terminar de decir nada, no la iba a dejar pensar que no sabía nada como Shikamaru le había dicho, estaba arto de seguir las reglas de alguien más, quería ser él, y él a pesar de que ya no lo era tanto, era así. Así que por un minuto dejo de ser el "nuevo" yo, y volvió a ser su "viejo" yo, volvió a ser impulsivo, y se dejo llevar, interrumpiendo a Hinata y robándole las palabras con un beso que ninguno de los dos podría nunca olvidar.

— Lo sé — murmuró separando ligeramente sus labios de los de ella, aquella distancia era insoportable, así que solo lo dijo una vez más antes de eliminarla — Lo sé.

Aquel susurro no había terminado de crear cosquillas en las mejillas de Hinata cuando otro suave, pero más intenso beso se apodero de sus labios. Su mundo daba vueltas, electricidad entraba por las puntas de sus dedos y una oleada de fuego se sentía en donde la piel de ambos se tocaba, su cara ardía, y su corazón latía tanto que era casi imposible que siguiera ahí dentro.

— Hinata-chan, te quiero…

— Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p>Y así termina, un final feliz. El siguiente tiene uno no tan feliz<p>

sigue **El "pero" de** **Kimimaro.** Claro, va solo de Sakura y Kimimaro y como su historia se desarrolla mas bien aparte ya saben, si no les agrada mucho alguno de los personajes o la pareja son libres de no leer, yo les aviso con tiempo por si acaso. No se que estare haciendo el porx domingo, hay vacaciones asi que si no puedo subirlo el dia lo mismo lo subo antes.

gracias por comentar!


	46. El pero de Kimimaro

Este es el ultimo capitulo dedicado especialmente para Sakura y Kimimaro, despues habran escenas pero dentro de la historia

espero que les guste a pesar de que para estas cosas soy muy mala xD

* * *

><p><strong>El "pero" de Kimimaro<strong>

Sakura se sentía bien, tal vez demasiado bien a comparación de cómo se había estado sintiendo meses anteriores. Con Kimimaro todo era distinto, él se había convertido en su amigo, su confidente, hablaban de cosas que a Sasuke nunca le interesó escuchar. Kimimaro se preocupaba verdaderamente por lo que pasaba por su mente, le interesaba ese lado intelectual que ella tenía, y no intentaba hacer que dejara de hablar usando el sexo como escusa.

En verdad, Sakura no lo había notado hasta el momento en que intimó con Kimimaro, pero Sasuke siempre usaba el sexo como escusa para no escucharla hablar de las cosas que a ella le interesaban, apenas hablaban de hecho. Hasta ese momento no sabía cuánto le gustaba ser escuchada y que las personas apreciaran lo que había en su mente, porque Kimimaro no solo se encargaba de escucharla, también opinaba y le daba consejos, él mismo también era una persona brillante.

Era el chico perfecto para ella, lindo, educado, caballeroso, inteligente, tierno, detallista. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con él? En verdad, es que no es posible que alguien sea tan perfecto, debe de tener su contra como todo, algún pequeño detalle. No podía existir un chico tan perfecto como ese, incluso Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuuga tenían defectos ¿Por qué Kimimaro no lo tendría? O tal vez no era un secreto, tal vez era un secreto horrible, pero tenía que haber algo.

Sakura se sentía como una especie de aguafiestas, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar que él era así? Uno en un millón, pero es que no, era imposible ¿Verdad? Y continuamente pensaba en aquello, en "¿Qué será el contra de su pareja?"

Incluso ahora, mientras ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca leyendo un poco, ella lo miraba de reojo, mientras mordía levemente el lápiz que tenia entre los dedos. Kimimaro se miraba tan lindo así, con aquellos ojos que solo se habían puesto más brillantes desde que estaban juntos, concentrado en su lectura.

Era una de esas mañanas hermosamente tranquilas, que no podían desperdiciar, y muy temprano salieron a la biblioteca a conseguir unos libros, terminando quedándose ahí para leer un poco unas cuantas horas. Y todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacifico y perfecto mientras leían y se tomaban de las manos, que aquella pregunta rondaba con aun más intensidad en la mente de la chica. Al final, era tan recurrente que incluso inconscientemente pensaba en eso, y al encontrarse haciéndolo se sentía mal ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? ¿Cuál era esa necesidad suya de tener que encontrarle el "pero" a todo? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarse ser feliz?

Pero no podía evitar que el pensamiento de tener una _pareja perfecta_ la hiciera sentirse insegura.

— ¿Pasa algo? — indagó el chico sin alzar el rostro de su libro. Hace un momento se había dado cuenta de que su novia lo observaba pero no había dicho nada porque simplemente le encantaba la expresión que tenía, y como sus labios se curvaban en una mueca muy dulce.

Sakura regresó inmediatamente a ver su libro finjiendo que nada habia sucedido, e intentando ocultar el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

— No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kimimaro la miró de reojo y sonrió de lado volviendo a su libro.

— No, por nada.

Sakura arrugó la boca, haciendo aquel puchero que Kimimaro había notado que hacia siempre que estaba avergonzada, el cual solo la hacía verse más linda si es que eso era posible.

Kimimaro soltó el agarre de sus manos, llamando la atención de su acompañante quién miró ligeramente intrigada como el chico cerraba su libro con tranquilidad, y luego la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Es un día precioso — comentó mirando hacia la ventana que ambos tenían enfrente.

— Lo se — un suspiró de parte de la chica y Kimimaro ya estaba de pie a su lado.

— Vamos.

— ¿Vamos? — Apenas había alcanzado a cerrar el libro que leía antes de que Kimimaro le tomara la mano e hiciera que se levantara comenzando a caminar hacia la salida — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Ya verás cuando lleguemos.

Él sonreía, y ella lo observaba intrigada, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del chico en ese momento, pero incluso sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían, ella se sentía segura a su lado.

.

.

.

Tal vez el lugar a donde se dirigían le diese la respuesta que estaba buscando, tal vez así al fin sabría cual era el contra de estar con Kimimaro, tal vez una vida secreta, tal vez había matado a alguien… No, eso simplemente no podía ser, vamos que ya era exagerar bastante, una cosa es que no creyera que el chico puede ser perfecto y otra que lo considere un asesino en serie. No era eso, pero en verdad deseaba saber de que se trataba ¿Por qué no le decía a donde iban? Después de la quinta vez que preguntó y él no le contestó simplemente se quedo en silencio, observando los alrededores intentando averiguar hacia donde iban ella solita.

Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminarían en los jardines de una iglesia católica.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó intentando no sonar grosera, no era que no le gustara estar ahí pero la iglesia había derrumbado todo el concepto que tenía, en verdad había comenzado a pensar que el chico la guiaría a su guarida secreta porque es alguna clase de héroe de la noche o algo así. ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¿Qué su novio era Batman? Definitivamente tenía que dejar de ser tan rara.

— Este es el santuario de mis abuelos — explicó mirándola a ella, mientras que Sakura miraba la iglesia, era enorme, y tenía un campanario arriba al parecer. — Mi abuelo no era japonés, venía de alguna parte de Inglaterra ahí fue donde conoció a mi abuela, al final terminaron regresándose a Japón donde la familia de mi abuela estaba. Mi abuelo al ver que en Konoha no había una iglesia decente, decidió invertir todo su dinero para abrir una.

— ¿Tu abuelo construyó esta iglesia? — una pequeña sonrisa curso por el rostro de Sakura. A decir verdad la chica nunca había notado que en Konoha había esa clase de edificio, ella no era muy religiosa, y no sonreía tampoco porque el edificio era hermoso, o sea, era bello pero había visto mejores. Sakura en cambio sonreía por la idea de un Kimimaro pequeñito, correteando por los alrededores de la iglesia con su abuelo.

— Desde los cimientos, con sus propias manos — ahora sí, la chica estaba sorprendida, miro al chico intrigada, esperando que dijera mas — Junto un grupo de personas claro está, no lo hizo solo, pero él ayudo con la construcción. ¿Ves ese ventanal? — Se acercó a ella y apuntó uno de los ventanales más altos de la iglesia, enorme — Mi abuelo solía sentarme en ella, agarrándome de los hombros para que no callera, y decía con su voz siempre tranquila "Kimimaro, algún día así como yo encontraras a una chica que te haga feliz. Y — el corazón de Sakura palpitaba mientras el chico se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa — tendrás que decirle que eres un alíen mutante."

Si, definitivamente Sakura no se esperaba eso, se separó un poco, Kimimaro lucia demasiado serio para su salud mental.

— ¿Disculpa?

El chico rio entre dientes.

— Tienes toda la semana mirándome extraño como si intentaras encontrar algo extraño sobre mí. Supuse que creías que era un alíen o algo así.

— ¿Es una broma?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado difícil de creer que puedo bromear así?

— No, no es eso pero…

— ¿En verdad creíste que era un alíen? — volvió a reír — anda, no sería tan fácil de descubrir ¿O es que en verdad parezco uno?

— No — ahora Sakura también reía, así que Kimimaro lo había notado, bueno, era de esperarse. Después de todo no estaba siendo muy discreta que digamos. — No es eso.

— Ah, pero hay algo. Anda dilo, no puede ser tan malo.

Lo miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero luego de un momento suspiró y habló.

— Está bien. Pues, es que parece imposible que exista un chico tan perfecto como tú, he pensado que tal vez había algo realmente mal contigo como algún secreto obscuro o algo así. — el chico lucía sorprendido y ella se sonrojó, tal vez parecía loca en ese momento — Pe-pero no me hagas mucho caso, imagínate, pensé que podrías ser una clase de Batman de Konoha.

Kimimaro sonrió, pero no era de burla, era una sonrisa cálida y estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Sakura se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, sonrojándose aun más.

— ¿Q-que?

— En verdad tu — ella estaba segura de que se iba a reír de ella, bueno, eso era lo que solía hacer Sasuke, así que eso era lo que se esperaba. — ¿Crees que soy perfecto? — No, no se esperaba aquella sonrisa tonta y feliz.

— ¿Eh? — En ese momento fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta en verdad de lo que dijo "Parece imposible que exista un chico _tan perfecto_ como tú", si, definitivamente su rostro estaba ardiendo. — Pu-pues…

— Soy perfecto para ¿Ti?

Kimimaro no era un chico de esos que siempre sonríen, es bastante serio pero con ella solía sonreír un poco más, pero ni siquiera ella lo había visto curvar su boca de aquella manera, al grado de mostrar su hermosa dentadura. La chica quedo embobada por aquel gesto, y sonrió también, olvidándose de la vergüenza.

Kimimaro no era un chico de esos que son efusivos, que te abrazan y te dan vueltas en el aire, pero por un momento sintió que si lo era, y se acercó a su novia y la tomó entre sus brazos alzándola en el aire, dando una, dos vueltas y besándola.

Fue una frase, pequeña y que no tenía la intención de producir aquella reacción, pero Sakura no se arrepentía de haberla dicho, en verdad, de hecho se alegraba.

— Entonces — murmuró una vez que el chico la dejo con cuidado en el suelo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sonrientes — ¿No tienes un secreto obscuro? — él negó con la cabeza — ¿No has asaltado ningún banco ni tienes una guarida secreta? — de nuevo Kimimaro sonrió mientras negaba — ¿En verdad no hay nada que no me hayas dicho?

El corazón del chico latió con fuerza, ¿Esa clase de cosas cuentan como secretos ocultos? No, no era ningún secreto oculto… bueno, si era una especie de secreto pero, era por el bien de las personas que lo rodeaban, no hacía nada malo en ocultarlo ¿Cierto?

— Pues…

Al principio no le había dicho nada a Sakura porque no sabía si iban a durar pero, en ese momento sentía que tal vez, esa relación en verdad podría tener algún futuro. Tal vez no un futuro muy prometedor, ni uno muy feliz, pero si un futuro que significaría la vida para él. ¿Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a Sakura de aquella manera? ¿En verdad…?

— ¿Si? — Sakura parecía preocupada, sabía que había algo que no sabía, lo sabia ¿Pero era tan grave como pensaba? ¿Sería tan grave como imaginaba que era? ¿O eso solo era su imaginación?

— No he matado a nadie — dijo el sonriente — No he hecho nada que me pueda llevar a la cárcel, ni he cometido ningún delito, tampoco tengo padres espías ni nada por el estilo, y mucho menos conozco a ningún súper héroe pero… hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí, solo que no se si puedes manejarlo…

— Yo, puedo soportarlo — sonrió débilmente — soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

— No hay manera fácil de decir esto…

— No estás casado ¿Cierto? — Kimimaro sonrió, tal vez ahora si se estaba burlando un poco de ella.

— No es eso — ahora parecía un poco triste su sonrisa — Lo diré, pero tienes que prometer que no te pondrás mal.

— Pero…

— Promételo. Por favor.

— Eh… está bien. Lo prometo.

— Esta bien — inhalo profundamente, asustando bastante a Sakura, la tomó de los hombros, aun seguían cerca — Yo…

Las doce de la tarde dieron, y las campanadas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, estaban tan cerca de aquel edificio y del lugar donde se encontraban las campanas que no solo estaban sonando con fuerza, sino que además resonaban en las paredes duplicando el sonido. Sakura no podía escuchar nada, le dolía la cabeza bastante, pero pronto su dolor de cabeza dejó de importar cuando Kimimaro abrió los ojos como platos, parecía comenzar a tener problemas para respirar, se llevó las manos al pecho y dos segundos después comenzó a convulsionarse.

Dos segundos en los que Sakura no supo qué hacer, el chico cayó al pasto como en cámara lenta.

— ¡Kimimaro! — Pero no importaba que gritara, el ruido de las campanas era tan fuerte que su voz no se escuchaba.

Se hincó a su lado sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se lastimara. Un chico llegó a su lado observando aquello mientras marcaba por una ambulancia desde su celular.

.

.

.

"_Su condición es crítica, su cuerpo tuvo una reacción adversa al tratamiento"_

"_Como mucho dos meses antes de que pierda completo control sobre los músculos."_

"_Tal vez menos…"_

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Un momento estaba hablando con Kimimaro y ahora estaba ahí, sentada al lado de una cama de hospital a que el chico despertara. Era como estar en un sueño, uno bastante malo, tenía que ser una broma. Esa maquila que sonaba con cada latido de su corazón tenía que ser falsa, la intravenosa que tenía el chico, la bata, todo tenía que ser una broma bastante cruel. En cualquier momento entraría un chico con una cámara diciendo "Te atrapamos" y Kimimaro despertaría y se reiría de ella.

Quería creer que era así. Pero de nuevo, escuchaba el sonido de la maquila, el goteo de la intravenosa, y la respiración de Kimimaro y era como si la realidad se fuera sobre ella.

Al parecer, hace un par de meses Kimimaro fue al médico por dificultades para respirar, pensó que podría ser su asma atacando de nuevo, tal vez necesitaría recibir inyecciones nuevamente. Pero después de varios análisis y preguntas que el doctos hizo también notó deficiencia muscular en el brazo. Fue difícil, llevo un tiempo pero al final le detectaron _Esclerosis lateral __amiotrófica_. Una enfermedad bastante difícil de detectar, ya que continuamente es confundida con la esclerosis múltiple y para a cual desgraciadamente no hay cura. La persona que sufre de esta enfermedad poco a poco pierde la habilidad para mover sus músculos, hasta que eventualmente terminan conectados a un respirador ya que los músculos de su pecho ya no pueden moverse por si mismos. Para comenzar a experimentar problemas respiratorios como los que la doctora le había comunicado a Sakura que estaban comenzando a suceder, se tardaba entre tres y cinco años. Y era probable que el chico sufriera desde entonces esa enfermedad, con síntomas leves sin darse cuenta. Todo porque por sus otras condiciones no era especialmente un chico muy activo y atribuía su cansancio y entumecimiento a su falta de ejercicio. Definitivamente ahora Sakura sentía que prefería un cadáver en el patio o que fuera un genio maligno, al menos así podría tenerlo sano a su lado.

— ¿Sakura? — Su voz era quedita, pero ella podía escucharlo, solo que no sabía si podría soportar mirarlo despierto en esa condición. Con razón le había hecho prometer que no se pondría mal, y ella sentía que debía de cumplir esa promesa pero… ¿Cómo podría lograr eso?

El chico la miró, ladeando un poco la cabeza suspiró al ver aquel rostro, que a pesar que lo estaba mirando parecía sobre-esforzarse para mantener la compostura, y supo que lo sabía. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y trago saliva. Sus labios estaban resecos, necesitaba un poco de agua ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado así? Probablemente culpa de los sedantes.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — murmuró la chica apenas, queriendo hablar alto pero solo logrando aquello.

— Me duele la cabeza, creo que me golpee — el chico sonrió con una ironía que dolía, pero no abría los ojos, la luz lo molestaba.

— Sabes. Me acabo de dar cuenta que, siempre salimos a lugares tranquilos… donde no tengamos que movernos mucho o caminar tanto… — Tragó saliva y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para calmar el temblor que comenzaba a apoderase de ellos.

El chico la miro de nuevo, con los ojos entre cerrados, no podía verla bien pero sabía que su rostro no era bueno, incluso se miraba mas pálida que él, si es que es era posible.

— Lo siento… por no decirte nada.

— Dos meses. — murmuró Sakura mientras miraba al suelo. — Tal vez menos para que estés conectado el resto de tu vida.

— Eso he escuchado.

— ¿P-porque no me dijiste? — ya no quería ocultarse, estaba bien, había prometido no ponerse mal, pero ella no sabía que se trataba de algo como eso, no sabía que iba a sentirse tan mal, ni que tendría tantas ganas de llorar de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de golpearlo por… ¿Por qué no le había dicho desde un principio? — ¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? — Ahora sí que lo miraba, y no le importaba que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, si ella tenía que soportar verlo de aquella manera, él podría soportar unas cuantas lagrimas.

— No es la clase de cosas que dices así nada mas — murmuró el chico cerrando los ojos de nuevo. No podía soportar saber que estaba así por su culpa, era aun más doloroso que la luz en sus pupilas. — Entiendo que estés molesta.

— ¡Claro que estoy molesta! — Se levantó, acercándose a la cama, Kimimaro apretó los ojos — ¿Cuándo planeabas que me enterara? ¿En un mes cuando tuvieras dificultades para caminar? ¿Cuándo me levantara un día y no recibiera tu mensaje de buenos días porque estas en el hospital siendo conectado a una maquina que te ayude a respirar?

Una enfermera entró, y ambos la miraron, ella quedó congelada un momento, observó la situación.

— Lo lamento, volveré en un momento.

— Espera ¿Puedes bajar la luz? Creo que le molesta — pidió Sakura, Kimimaro no había dejado de verla ni un solo momento, ni ella a él. La chica hizo caso, y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Así continuaron unos segundos, observándose mutuamente, Sakura lloraba, podía no hacer bien algunas cosas, pero a la hora de llorar valla que lo hacía bien, no se podía detener por nada del mundo.

— Yo quería decirte.

— Si, hace un momento, y si yo no hubiera dicho nada lo mismo no me decías.

— No quería que te pusieras así, no quería hacerte daño…

— Pues adivina, ya estoy llorando…

— Sakura… yo, sé que es una enfermedad muy fea y que hay muchos peligros de una infección que podría terminar matándome, que realmente no se puede llamar vida a lo que me espera en unos cuantos meses. Así que... — tragó saliva y continuo, aun con su garganta seca — Entenderé si tu, quieres irte.

— ¿Irme? — entre cerró los ojos, aquella posibilidad no había pasado para nada por su mente, lo miró como si estuviera loco — ¿Sabes que quiero en este momento? Golpearte, darte un gran golpe por tonto, por desconsiderado, por no haberme dicho nada… y por sugerir si quiera la posibilidad de, ¿Irme?

— Es una situación difícil Sakura, lo comprenderé… no te preocupes por mi.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Ese es el problema Kimimaro! — tomo con fuerza su mano, algo brusco si cabe agregar. — ¿Por qué tomaste tanto tiempo para decirme esto? ¿Por qué tenias que esperar a que me importaras… tanto? ¡No puedo dejarte! No puedo hacerlo.

Sus lágrimas se volvieron más gordas, y dejó sus labios temblar todo lo que quisieran, el chico, en cambio sonreía ligeramente.

— Eres un tonto. — se abrazó de él, mientras el chico la rodeaba con su brazo libre.

— Lo sé. — estuvieron un momento así, pero había algo mas, que seguramente los doctores no le habían dicho a Sakura, o tal vez sí, pero él tenía que decirlo también — Sakura, hay algo más que tienes que saber. —la chica alzó el rostro, expectante — Yo estoy consciente de mi enfermedad y, desde un comienzo he decidido que no quiero vivir atado a una maquina.

— Lo sé, pero… ¡Ahora es diferente! Anda Kimimaro podemos luchar contra esto, ambos queremos ser doctores ¿No es así? Tienes que luchar, por favor…

— No Sakura… — sonrió con compasión, alzando la barbilla de su novia y mirando sus labios por un momento — Nada puede cambiar mi decisión. He visto a la gente que tiene que vivir con este tipo de cosas, es triste que sus vidas se reduzcan a depender de sus seres queridos para llevarlos al baño, moverlos. Es un deterioro horrible y yo no quiero pasar por eso. Asó que el poco tiempo que tengo con mis funciones completas quiero disfrutarlo, contigo… si quieres.

— ¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de decisión? — el chico negó.

— No, lo siento.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo y asintió resignada.

— Entonces… entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo — sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo derrumbarse aquella sonrisa en segundos, retomando el llanto — Tu y yo, vamos a pasar los mejores meses de nuestra vida. Y después me quedare a tu lado… hasta que tu decidas que puedes soportarlo.

De nuevo se abrazaron mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, y él la acompañaba en silenció.

Probablemente aquella decisión que Sakura tomó, la cambiaría por el resto de su vida, y significaría todo para el resto de la de Kimimaro.

* * *

><p>Yyy bueno, mi motivo de esto es cruel y bastante, en capitulos posteriores sabran porque Kimimaro tiene que morir xD<p> 


	47. 23 de Diciembre

Hola, perdon por subir a estas horas, hoy no fue un día muy agradable, mi perrita se ha enfermado y pase toda la tarde llamando a veterinarias, pero al parecer en mi ciudad no trabajan las veterinarias los domingos por la tarde! joder... como sea, ahora tengo mucha tarea pendiente por hacer y antes de quedar atrapada en la motivacion y sus diferentes tecnicas y teorias subo el capitulo para no atrasarme.

En este Sasuke y Tenten regresan del viaje a disneylandia. Les contare algo sobre este capitulo, la verdad es que lo escribi mucho antes que los cinco anteriores que han leido, ¿Como ven? Es que yo hice un plan de los capitulos y de lo que trataria cada uno para llevar un orden, y al final despues de muchos cambios saque varias escenas de este capitulo y ha quedado corto.

Espero que les guste, va mas que nada de los preparativos para navidad, la cual la he adaptado a mi manera porque soy demaciado floja para investigar de tradiciones y esas cosas. De hecho, mi fic parece mas una convinacion de culturas porque los japoneses no se comportan como lo hacen en este fic y... ya olvide porque estaba diciendo esto, supongo que solo quiero matar tiempo para no hacer mi tarea... que es para mañana... y me dejaron hace dos semanas... antes de salir de vacaciones... donde no hice nada mas que ver series... okey me voy!

* * *

><p><strong>23 de diciembre<strong>

Las cosas estaban bastante movidas ese 23 de diciembre, no solo las fiestas estaban en su apogeo, también había algo más que tenia a todos los chicos de la casa emocionados, Tenten y Sasuke regresaban. Y por "Todos los chicos" quiero decir Shikamaru, y por "emocionados" quise decir histérico.

— Calma ya ¿Quieres? — Kiba ya sabía que pedir aquello era como sumamente imposible, pero tenía que tratar, porque quería ver la tele y para ello había tenido que estar esquivando el cuerpo de Shikamaru atravesándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, y digamos que no es exactamente un cuerpo muy chiquito como para poder ignorarlo.

— Déjalo en paz, quiere adornar la casa para la chica que quiere ´ttebayo.

— Bah, adornos navideños ¡Que original! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi? Claro, es que no es como si faltaran dos días para navidad ni nada de eso, claro. ¡Buena idea Shikamaru!

— A Tenten le encanta la navidad — comentó Temari que se encontraba colocando esferas brillantes de color naranja en el árbol, las cuales por supuesto escogió Naruto, jamás le volverán a encargar que compre nada, eso ya es un hecho. — Y ustedes dos tendrían que ayudar en lugar de estar sentadores viendo la tele.

— Vale a Tenten le gusta la navidad — asintió Kiba— ¿Saben otra cosa que le gusta a Tenten? Ver How i met your mother, y casualmente están pasando un maratón ahora mismo así que. Tele gana.

— Da igual — Naruto se levantó del sillón — igual nunca sabremos quién es la esposa de Ted, así que ¡Yo ayudo! Todo sea por el amor.

— Todos andan con el azúcar a todo lo que da, más dulces que la miel, tanto que tengo una sobredosis de azúcar, lo mismo me harán diabético con tanta cosa.

— Tú eres el amargado dattebayo. — Kiba ignoró al rubio.

— Mira, Temari y Neji, Gaara y Matsuri, Lee y Ayame, Tu y Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Tenten…

— ¿Por qué los tres? — indagó Shikamaru.

— A cómo van, esto termina en un trió ¿Qué te parece una boda triple?

— ¿Tú crees? — Al Nara no le gustó para nada aquella idea.

— Da igual lo que yo crea, aquí el punto más importante es que todos tienen pareja, todos tienen a alguien ¿Y yo? Estoy aquí solo, solo como hongo venenoso, mirando how i met your mother.

— Yo no tengo pareja — comentó Sai que también ayudaba con la decoración del árbol.

— ¡Todos menos yo he dicho! — exclamó Kiba tirándose de boca sobre el sillón y hundiendo el rostro.

— Vale, vale. — Sai se levantó del suelo donde había terminado de conectar las luces navideñas y se sacudió la ropa de la basura del pino — Si me disculpan iré con mi novia el escusado, que me está llamado.

— Pobre Sai — murmuró Naruto cuando el aludido dejo la habitación — desde lo de Ino lo noto muy perdido dattebayo.

— ¿Tú crees? — dijo sarcástico Kiba — Si no se la pasa llorando cuando toma ni nada. Enserio, desde que dejó la negación y dejó de tirarse tías por montones es como bastante deprimente verlo. Por eso lo ignoro.

— Yo lo comprendo — comentó Temari — Ino y él tenían un buen juntos.

— No, si yo también entiendo dattebayo. Si mi Hina-chan me dejara estaría devastado — aquello sonó tan meloso que Kiba literalmente corrió al bote de basura por si vomitaba.

— Hablando de eso ¿Cómo van las cosas? — indagó la chica.

— Bien ¡De maravilla! La verdad todo sería perfecto si no tuviéramos que escondernos para salir… Siento que la avergüenzo.

— ¿La culpas? — dijo sarcástico Kiba.

— Temari ¿Puedes pasarme esas esferas? — Shikamaru estaba tan en su papel que prestaba mínima atención a las platicas del resto.

— ¿Cuándo planean decirle a Hiashi? — preguntó Kiba, los comerciales habían comenzado y tenía tiempo de prestarle atención a sus amigos, o más bien burlarse de ellos ahora mirándolos a la cara.

— No lo sé, Hinata dijo que es muy pronto ´ttebayo, no tenemos ni una semana así que… no lo sé ¡Pero por ella soy capaz de esperar un millón de años!

— Tío, no sé si dures tanto. Pero qué bueno que ustedes tienen pareja… yo estoy solo como…

— Un hongo, ya lo sabemos — exclamaron todos los demás.

— Anímate — Neji entraba por la puerta — El festival es para eso, conseguirte chicas ¿Iras no?

— Si — respondió por él Shikamaru — Kiba es parte de mi plan, me ayudara a separar a Tenten del resto.

— Iremos con Sai, Hikaru y el Uchiha ¡Imagínate! Me van a robar a todas las chicas, no, yo hoy no tengo esperanzas.

— Ya saldrá algo Kiba — animó Temari — ¡Fight!

— ¡Fight! — gritaron los demás.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde del 23, Kankuro era un hombre apurado, ya que él y su hermano habían decidido hacer una reunión con amigos el 24 en su casa y naturalmente a él le tocaba parte del trabajo de organizar, el cual era simplemente ir de compras, para llevar la comida, mientras Gaara y su novia compraban las decoraciones.

Al final Matsuri también se había colado como anfitriona y quería ser la que mandaba en todo. Y claro, por supuesto que Gaara la dejaba, su hermano no podía estar más ciego, el no ver qué clase de persona era Matsuri debía significar que estaba grave, sí, eso era, una nueva clase de miopía o algo por el estilo.

Al menos sabia que él no estaba contagiado, aquella era la enfermedad de una sola persona porque Kankuro y los demás podían ver qué tipo de persona era en verdad aquella chica, aun que claro, el resto parecía haber caído en las garras de la amiga de Matsuri, Yuki. Pero Kankuro no, él tenía una vacuna contra la gente falsa o que oculta algo, y esa chica tampoco era completamente honesta, él lo sabía. Y aun que todos querían ignorarlo, el no lo hacía, no le gustaba lidiar con gente de esa clase.

Iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando tenía a aquella chica enfrente y terminó por golpearla.

— Oh, lo siento… oh…

Al final iba a terminar ser cierto eso de que uno invoca a las personas cuando piensa en ellas porque justo ahí estaba Yuki, mirando fijamente aquella vitrina, como si nada hubiera pasado. Dijo "lo siento" sin voltear y continuó mirando como si nada.

¿Qué era lo que miraba tan entretenida? El chico no pudo evitar mirar también, pero no se esperaba que aquello que veía fuera un carrito, uno de esos de control remoto que él y Gaara tenían por montón ya que los coleccionaban. Había que admitirlo, la chica tenia buen gusto en juguetes, era un lamborghini gallardo amarillo, feo color, pero bonito modelo, él ya lo tenía, era de colección y uno de sus "bebes".

— Bonito ¿No? — la chica parpadeó sorprendida y volteó.

— Ah, Kankuro-san — al aludido no le gusto lo poco entusiasta que se había escuchado la chica.

— Es un buen carro, no tiene mucha fuerza pero se puede lucir, aun que la verdad es que yo prefiero el lamborghini murciélago, como el de Batman. Los hay mejores pero ese es mi favorito.

— Lo siento, no te sigo.

— Mirabas el carro. Es un lamborghini gallardo, el amarillo.

— ¡Ah! Claro, el carro. Si, no me gustan mucho los carros, contaminan el ambiente, pero a un sobrino si y estaba pensando en que darle para… esta navidad.

— ¿Y lo compraras? Es de edición limitada, se venderá rápido.

— De hecho, ya está vendido, y no llegan mas hasta dentro de dos semanas. Va siendo muy tarde.

Yuki le sonrió y dijo "No importa" pero estaba claro que importaba, porque se giró a ver el carro por última vez y pareció profundamente triste ¿Tan importante era?

— Si me disculpas tengo que seguir — ella sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó. Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí — Nos vemos.

— Mi casa…

— ¿Perdón? — extrañada volteó de nuevo, solo para ver a un Kankuro sorprendido.

— Mañana — se sacudió un poco, ya no había vuelta atrás había hablado — haremos una reunión de amigos en mi casa. Estas invitada, digo, si no tienes ningún plan.

— Supongo que podría… ¿A qué hora es?

— Diez de la noche, habrá comida — dijo alzando una de las bolsas que cargaba, la chica sonrió divertida.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación — volvió a inclinarse y sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes donde vivo?

— No, pero ya le preguntare a Matsuri.

— Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana. Y Kankuro-san — se dio media vuelta pero antes de seguir con su camino miró sobre su hombro y sonrió una vez más — gracias.

Bien, no cavia duda que él era un débil hipócrita, pero no podía ver a una chica deprimida.

.

.

.

Las siete de la tarde habían llegado, y el avión de Sasuke y Tenten ya debía de haber aterrizado hace media hora, justo lo que se necesitaba para llegar del aeropuerto a la casa, así que ya se imaginaran como estaba Shikamaru.

— No entiendo porque estás tan nervioso — dijo Kiba — si igual no le dirás hasta mañana.

— Si, pero viene del viaje. — Shikamaru decía aquello como si fuese muy claro a qué se refería, tal vez se olvidaba de que no todos eran genios.

— ¿Y?

— Un viaje con Sasuke.

— Ah, ya entiendo. Tienes miedo de que regresen todos cariñosos ´ttebayo.

— Eso — simplemente dijo el chico serio.

— Pues Sasuke no me ha dicho nada de nada dattebayo, no te preocupes.

— Está bien, me calmo.

— Aun que no es como que Sasuke me diga todo ´ttebayo.

— Naruto ya cállate — pidió Temari. — ven Shikamaru siéntate, que no te mires tan raro cuando lleguen.

Inmediatamente el chico se sentó al lado de la chica y Neji, en el sillón grande. Naruto y Kiba jugaban videojuegos y hubo una explosión en el juego justo en el momento en que la puerta de la casa se abrió.

— ¡Buenas! Ya llegamos.

La voz animada de Tenten asustó a todos, pero más a Shikamaru que dio tal salto que casi queda ensartado en el techo. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron las maletas cayendo al suelo y alguien corriendo. En cosa de nada se apareció una Tenten en la puerta de la cocina sonriéndoles a todos.

— ¿Me extrañaron? — una sonrisa picara se asomó en su rostro, y rápidamente se acercó a abrazar a Shikamaru, que era el único que casualmente ya estaba de pie.

— ¿Y Sasuke? — indagó Naruto — ¡No me digas que lo abandonaste allá!

La chica se rió del comentario, separándose de Shikamaru.

— Dobe, Ten no es tu — comentó el uchiha entrando también con media sonrisa divertido.

— ¡Temari! Tengo tanto que contarte, Disney es súper divertido ¡Tendríamos que ir juntas alguna vez! ¡Todos, todos!

La aludida se levantó y abrazó a su amiga quien le ebria los brazos.

— Parece que te divertiste — comentó.

— Bastante.

— Debieron verla, parecía una niña pequeña, estuve a punto de ponerle correa o algo para que no se me perdiera — Sasuke sonrió y Tenten sonrojada infló los mofletes.

— ¡Mentira!

— Tranquila hermosa, está bien, de eso se trataba.

Algo feo, un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Shikamaru cuando Tenten se sonrojó y comenzó a hacer bromas sobre Sasuke en los juegos.

— ¡Este chico es una pintura! Se los juro, en todas las fotos salía con la misma expresión ¡No importaba que tan fuerte fuera el juego! La misma sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

Si, había algo diferente en la manera en que Tenten se reía y como sonreía Sasuke cuando ella hablaba.

— Bien, iré a desempacar — comentó la recién llegada.

— Te acompaño — Temari le dio una palmada en el hombro a Neji — no te olvides que al rato iremos con tu tío por Hikaru.

— ¿Hikaru? —inquirió Tenten.

— Si, se queda hoy con nosotros que mi tío tiene una reunión ¿Está bien? — preguntó Neji, sabiendo la historia de Tenten y Hikaru, lo mismo la chica se sentía incomoda de tenerlo en casa.

— Claro — respondió Sasuke haciendo autoridad como el dueño de la casa.

— Por mi bien — sonrió Tenten — ¿Vamos Temari?

— Voy. — Antes de salir Temari miró a Shikamaru, dándole a entender con ese sencillo cruce de miradas que averiguaría que estaba sucediendo, o que había sucedido.

En cuanto salieron las chicas Naruto le puso pausa al juego y volteó a ver al uchiha.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Todo genial — sonrió el chico entre dientes — Yo también iré a desempacar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — sugirió Neji.

— No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Quedaron en silencio, más o menos, solo el ruido del juego se escuchaba mientras el uchiha salía de la habitación. Nadie habló hasta que se escucharon sus pasos al subir la escalera.

— Shikamaru… — comenzó a decir Naruto con un soniquete extraño.

— Lo sé…. Algo paso en ese viaje.

Los cuatro restantes volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido, no hay nada emocionante solo preliminares para lo que se avecina. Y eso.<p>

Quiero hacerles un comentario, esta historia esta a 8 capitulos de terminar, y la verdad no tine un cierre completo, quiero decir que no se mira el final feliz de todos, aun que queda explicito, asi que hay que estar pendientes de lo que se lee.

El siguiente capitulo se llama "Noche buena" Debido a mi falta de imaginacion para los nombres de los capitulos, en este si no estoy equivocada Shikamaru comienza con su plan de conquista. Tambien no pasa de las tresmil palabras, o sea no es muy largo.

Y bueno, ya no tengo como perder mas tiempo, solo gracias por comentar y eso :)


	48. Noche buena

Y el plan comienza, un pan bastante sencillo por cierto, no se quebraron tanto la cabeza como Neji juju

Espero que les guste y pues en el siguiente continuara, no tengo nada que decir.

ah si, me tarde porque este fin cumplio años mi papa y estuve ocupadita x) me paso algo que me da ideas para esta historia asi que tal vez la alargue un poco, a pesar de que creí que terminaria antes. claro, si no me encuentran pesada x3

* * *

><p><strong>Noche buena<strong>

24 de diciembre, noche buena. Una de las noches en las que el mundo parece olvidar todos sus problemas. Las personas se olvidan de los rencores familiares, las peleas, todo por una comida y regalos. Sin duda además es una época especial para las parejas, que hacen intercambios y se acurrucan en bufandas juntitos. En fin, es una época de disfrute para todos, todos los que tengan pareja según Kiba.

— Me pregunto si, ahora que Tenten está con Sasuke ¿Seré capaz de conseguir chicas?

— Tenten y Sasuke no están juntos ´ttebayo, le pregunté al teme y dijo que no.

— Pero está claro que algo paso en el susodicho viaje que si no, no estuviera tan contento.

— ¿Pueden cambiar de tema? — sugirió Shikamaru molesto.

— Ah, claro. — asintió el chico perro — ¿Ahora qué harás Shika?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De Tenten por supuesto ¿Te rendirás?

— Claro que no ¡Shikamaru peleará dattebayo! ¡Shikamaru pelea!

— ¡Si pelea! — exclamó Tenten entrando a la habitación seguida por Sasuke y Hikaru — ¿Por qué animamos a Shikamaru?

— Eh… porque — Shikamaru se sintió tonto por un momento ¿Qué decía?

— Porque al fin se reventó el barrito que tenía en la espalda dattebayo.

— ¿Tenias un barro en la espalda? — Sasuke hizo cara de asco, como si nunca hubiera conocido el acné en su vida. Y Shikamaru simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no solo al uchiha, también al rubio cabeza de chorlito.

— Aparentemente ya no lo tengo —dijo de mala gana el Nara.

— Pues… bien — Hikaru no sabía si aquel comportamiento tan raro era normal. — ¿Ya nos vamos o qué? — preguntó el Hyuuga mirando a Tenten.

— ¿Van solos o que pedo? — indagó Kiba alzando una ceja.

—No, no — negó Hikaru sonriendo nervioso — Todos ¿Vamos?

— Vale, pero ¿Sai no venia? — preguntó Tenten.

— No, me parece que se quedaría en casa, le ofrecí venir pero quiere estar solo ´ttebayo.

— Tiene sentido — Tenten se alzo de hombros — Ino y él tenían mucho tiempo juntos.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta — ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro, si — asintió Hikaru.

— Eso, vamos ¡Demostrémosle a los tortolos de nuestros amigos que no se necesita tener pareja para pasarla bien en navidad!

— Yo tengo pareja — comentó Naruto por lo bajo.

— ¡Tú te quedas! — exclamó Kiba mientras reía.

— ¡Eso no es justo! No pueden castigarme por ser feliz dattebayo. ¡Injusticia!

— ¡Let´s go! — exclamó Hikaru interrumpiendo aquella pelea absurda, tomando a una entusiasmada Tenten del brazo y comenzando a caminar fuera de ahí.

.

.

.

La puerta de la casa había sonado tanto que Kankuro ya iba a responderla casi en automático. Abría la puerta, saludaba "_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Anda pasa._" El invitado entraba y él cerraba la puerta, entonces lo atendía por como dos segundos y se lo pasaba a Gaara mientras él atendía la puerta de nuevo.

Era el momento más agitado de la noche, ya que no era en realidad la hora de llegada, eran ya las once y media, no lo suficientemente temprano para que no hubiera nadie, pero lo suficiente para que todos decidieran que ya era hora de llegar, porque como todos saben, ninguna fiesta comienza a la hora que se dice comenzar. Aun que juzgando el número de invitados era probable que ya estuviera la mayoría ahí, lo cual eran buenas noticias, así podría descansar un poco y realmente disfrutar de su fiesta. Como Gaara que se encontraba tomando alcohol con los invitados.

Pero no contó con que el timbre sonara una vez mas, justo antes de que su traserito tocara el sillón.

— Por eso no me gusta ser el anfitrión — comentó Sasori sonriendo de lado mientras Kankuro se levantaba como resorte del sillón y caminaba cansinamente hacia la puerta.

— Eso, y porque nadie nunca va a tus fiestas — se burló el chico antes de llegar a la entrada. Sasori solo rió con desgana.

— Hola, buenas noches... oh, Yuki.

La chica, con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro y un pequeño traste entre sus blancas manos descubiertas, temblaba de frio en la entrada de los Sabakuno.

— Buenas noches Kankuro-san.

— Viniste, pensé que no lo harías. — en verdad casi rezaba porque no lo hiciera.

— Bueno, Matsuri me obligo, y aun que es una moles… no, nada. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace frio y no puedo pensar con claridad.

— Claro, claro, pasa.

El chico se hizo hacia un lado deteniendo la puerta como todo un caballero y ella entró "Con tu permiso" murmuró por costumbre y miró alrededor.

— Traje una salsa para la botana, es de aguacate.

— No te hubieras molestado — Sorprendido tomo el traste de las manos de Yuki, y al hacerlo rozó ligera y accidentalmente aquellos helados dedos dando un respingo — Tus manos…

— Si, lo sé. Matsuri me quitó mis guantes hoy… algo de que a ella se le miran mejor.

— ¿Y porque la dejaste? Ahora estas helada, ven te prestaré algo.

— No, no, estoy bien. Gracias.

— Estas como cubo de hielo — pasó un chico que no sabía de donde había salido y le dio el traste del dip de aguacate — Deja eso en la cocina — el chico confundido se fue de ahí — Ven conmigo — la tomó de una mano comenzando a jalarla para que caminara.

Realmente no le estaba dando ninguna opción, con paso firme la hizo subir las escaleras de la casa hasta su habitación.

Mientras buscaba unos guantes en una caja de ropa que tenía Temari guardada con él, Kankuro pensaba incoherencias. Estaba tirando rayos y centellas mentales hacia Matsuri, esperando que le cayera mal de ojo o algo peor, ¿Cómo trataba así a sus amigas? Probablemente a la única que tenia por el carácter que poseía. No le gustaba para nada, esa chica era un ogro, y su hermano un imbécil, ciego y sordo además, y seguramente mudo.

— Lo siento, Temari no tiene aquí.

— Oh, no te preoc…

— Toma estos, te van a quedar un poco grandes porque son míos pero te servirán.

— no hay necesidad — pero Kankuro pareció no escucharla, ya que comenzó a ponérselos él mismo, mascullando cosas sin sentido como "Bruja" o "Desgraciada come almas", Yuki solo sonreía divertida, él lucía muy molesto, y un así era sumamente amable.

— Listo — dijo al terminar — dios, como me caga… lo siento — miró algo nervioso a la chica, no podía creer que estaba hablando en voz alta de nuevo, ¡Debía de dejar de hacer eso! — Es tu amiga pero…

— Tu le odias — asintió Yuki.

— Pues… si. No sé cómo alguien como ella está con mi hermano. Yo hacía a Gaara más inteligente.

— Tenias que sacarlo en algún momento — comentó sencillamente la chica, ya se esperaba que Kankuro explotaría en algún momento, lo había notado, era especialmente cuidadosa en observar a las personas que la odiaban. Solo que hubiera esperado que sucediera cuando la mirara aprovecharse de Gaara y no de ella.

— Y ahora lo he dicho, y a ti… y tú le dirás a ella porque son amigas, y ella confirmará lo que ya sabe y le dirá a Gaara y él y yo pelearemos por eso y…

— Calma, no te alteres ¿Si? Yo no diré nada. No soy tan amiga de Matsuri como piensas.

Kankuro la miró por un momento, si, ella ocultaba sus verdaderas caras, lo sabía, siempre estaba fingiendo comportarse como no lo es, notaba que se sobre esforzaba aun que nadie más quisiera verlo, por eso no confiaba en ella, porque no sabía cómo era en realidad, pero en ese momento se miró muy honesta. Tal vez al final se había equivocado con ella. Aun que bueno, realmente aquella sería la primera vez que le sucede.

— ¿Vamos abajo?

— Si, está bien.

.

.

.

"Estoy afuera"

Con aquel mensaje Ino se apresuró para ponerse perfume, las botas que usaría, y antes de salir corriendo tomó su bolso.

— Ya me voy, mamá, papá.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

— Ya te lo he dicho, con un amigo.

— Pues no te diviertas mucho — agregó su padre.

— ¡Regreso tarde! — y la puerta de la casa sonó

— ¿Con quién crees que vaya? — indagó Inoichi mientras husmeaba por la ventana aquel carro en el cual su hija se subía.

— No lo se. No me gusta que salga así sin decirnos nada, prefería cuando estaba con Sai.

— Si, te entiendo. — suspiró y miró a su esposa — Al menos el chico tiene carro.

— Eso habla bien de él, supongo.

El carro se marcó y ambos padres se quedaron con una sensación de vacío. Aun que Ino no tenía el mismo problema.

— ¿Tus padres no dijeron nada? — Indagó Kakashi con los ojos en la vía.

— No, ellos me tienen mucha confianza. ¿A dónde iremos?

— Estaba pensando en salir a cenar y luego ir a la pista de patinaje, a menos que creas que es muy cliché.

— No, cliché está bien.

Kakashi sonrió, como le gustaba esa sonrisa, Kakashi tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Ino jamás había visto. En el instituto eran pocas las veces que se había mirado a Kakashi sin el cubre bocas, y es que todo el año que les dio clases había estado con un virus. Era tan bueno que no la tuviera aun, esos labios era perfectos y besaban tan bien.

— Entonces, vamos a cenar.

.

.

.

Neji tocó la puerta del cuarto de Temari, ya eran las diez, hora en la que la fiesta de navidad de los Hyuuga empezaría y ellos dos ya iban tarde. ¿Por qué las chicas tardaban tanto en arreglarse?

— ¿Cuánto te falta?

— Ya estoy.

— Bien, te espero abajo.

— ¡Espera! Ven a… ven a ayudarme con algo.

— Eh… ¿Okey?

Neji realmente no se había imaginado nada, no pensó en que era para lo que podría necesitar ayuda Temari, pero definitivamente aun que se hubiese puesto a pensarlo, no se le hubiera ocurrido aquello.

— ¿Qué te parece este traje? — indagó seductoramente mientras se cruzaba de piernas sobre la cama y ladeaba la cabeza, sonriendo pícaramente.

Tenía que ser educado, tenía que ser un caballero, tenía que ser… ¡Dios! Qué buena estaba la chica. Aquel conjunto blanco que llevaba, lencería, traslucida y bella lencería.

— ¿Y…? — ella tenía que admitirlo, estaba ciertamente satisfecha por la expresión que había obtenido de su novio, ahora solo faltaba ver lo que decía.

— B… wow… digo… No creo que sea apropiado para la cena, digo… eh… seguro que les encantas pero las mujeres no van a estar muy contentas.

Bien, había logrado hacerla reír con un comentario suyo, pero no podía pensar bien con aquellas dos asomándose atrevidamente desde la blusa, rogando por su atención, y es que Neji tenía unos ojos bastante buenos.

Temari rió, se levantó de la cama y acercó al chico, haciéndolo entrar completamente y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

— Olvidémonos de esa cena — propuso con un susurro aterciopelado al oído del chico, un escalofrió fue lo que basto para convencerlo.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad, se relamió los labios y los cerró con un poco mas de vigor, tenía que tener cuidado, lo mismo se le salía la saliva sin aviso.

— Pero… ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — Como si no lo supiera.

— Ven conmigo — ronroneó mientras gatunamente caminaba de espaldas hacia la cama.

Neji tomó el celular de su bolsillo y sin ver las teclas, temiendo perderse un solo segundo de aquello, mandó un mensaje. En cuanto sonó que se había enviado, Temari tomó el celular y lo aventó hacia un lado, no importó que hubiera caído al suelo, a Neji lo tenía hipnotizado completamente aquella delicada pero salvaje rubia, que lentamente, como un minino, se recostaba sobre la cama.

El teléfono de Hinata sonó.

"Mno podrde irw" ¿Qué demonios quería decirle Neji?

.

.

.

El festival de Konoha era maravilloso, realmente los clanes fundadores se habían lucido. En el parque central con la gran fuente habían puesto un enorme escenario donde 3 bandas originarias de Konoha tocarían en la tarde, para en la noche seguir con la guerra de bandas. Todas las fuentes tenían luces navideñas y adornos. En el jardín del parque habían adornos también, renos, santa Claus, todo muy de la época.

Hasta las tiendas que se habían instalado estaban apropiadamente adornadas, y las personas mostraban entusiasmo natural.

— De haber sabido me pongo una yukata —comentaba la chica del grupo — Todas andan con trajes bien monos y yo en pantalón.

— Piénsalo así: Eres la única que no está muriendo de frio — rió Hikaru — ¿Has visto esos Yukata? Son tan pequeños que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Y créeme, la expectativa es la mejor parte.

— Oh, no para mi no — murmuró Kiba abriendo bien los ojos a su alrededor. Ese si que era un espectáculo, ¡Que luces navideñas ni que nada!

— Se pierde la elegancia de la tradición — agregó Sasuke a lo que Hikaru comentaba.

— Pues a mi igual me gustaría haberme puesto uno, siento que atraigo muchas miradas ¿Me veo rara?

— Atraes muchas miradas porque estas con nosotros belleza, te tienen envidia — sonrió Hikaru, Tenten rió sarcásticamente.

— Atraes muchas miradas porque eres hermosa, y todos quisieran ser nosotros para estar contigo ¿A que si? — Sasuke sonrió, Tenten se sonrojó y Shikamaru frunció el ceño, mientras el resto hacia como que no escucharon nada.

— Si que si — Asintió Hikaru — ¡Mira Ten pescados! Recuerdo cuanto te gusta agarrarlos.

— ¿Con este clima? ¡Eso debería ser maltrato animal!

— Cuidadito que lo mismo terminan atrapando paletas de pescado dattebayo.

— Eso suena interesante ¿Creen que venda? — inquirió Kiba — seria buen negocio.

— Asco. Ya volvemos — Tenten y Hikaru comenzaron a caminar, pero Sasuke llamó.

— Iré por algodón de azúcar ¿Quieren? — Aquello iba claro para Tenten.

— ¡Yo sí! — exclamó Hikaru — y Ten también ¿A que si?

— Si, dos del azul por favor — pidió la aludida y siguieron su camino.

— Vale. ¿Ustedes no quieren? Yo invito — todos negaron.

— Vamos yo te acompaño ´ttebayo.

Mientras Naruto empujaba a Sasuke quien gruñía por lo molesto que era su acompañante, el rubio le guiño el ojo a Shikamaru.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Creí que no querías.

— Si, bueno. Es que es lo de oportunidades iguales ´ttebayo. Tu ya le has dicho lo que sientes a Tenten, ahora es el turno de Shikamaru.

— Oh, no Naruto, yo hice más que decirle lo que siento — el aludido miró confundido como media sonrisa se asomaba por los labios del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Eso queda entre Tenten y yo.

— Y yo aquí, muriéndome de la curiosidad.

— Cuando todo termine te enteraras.

.

.

.

— Bien Shikamaru, Naruto te acaba de comprar tiempo con Sasuke, ahora yo iré ahí a distraer al Hyuuga raro, y tu sacas a Tenten de aquí.

— Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, mendokusai. No te necesito para decirlo, solo has tu parte.

Ambos se acercaron a la pareja de los pescados.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó el chico — Sempre atrapo ¿Qué me pasa?

— Yo estoy igual — agregó Tenten — para mi que las redes están trucadas.

— Mmhn…

Ambos se quedaron mirando al encargado al mismo tiempo, con ojos penetrantes y acusadores. Mientras, este se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a sudar a pesar del frio.

— Chicos — llamó Kiba — ¿Cómo van?

— Mal, este trucho nos ha robado nuestro dinero.

— No vayas a hacer algo que te meta en problemas Hikaru — avisó Tenten.

— Ese viejo necesita una lección para que no vuelva a estafar a la gente — se excusó el Hyuuga.

— Concuerdo contigo — exclamó Kiba — ¡Vamos! Yo te ayudare con eso.

— ¡Genial! ¿Vienes Ten?

— No gracias.

— En un rato volvemos ¡No se coman mi algodón de azúcar!

— Ese chico — Tenten negó de un lado a otro.

— Es un Hyuuga en un millón.

— Si, muy extraño ¿No?

— Bastante… Oye, ¿No quieres caminar un rato por el lago?

— Pero los demas…

— Se van a tardar, anda vamos, conozco un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Shikamaru extendió la mano y Tenten no dudo mucho en tomarla de regreso.

Bien, el plan "Confesarse a Tenten" había comenzado. Aun que tampoco era un plan tan elaborado que digamos, mientras nadie más metiera sus narices estaría bien.

* * *

><p>El siguiente se llama "Una mentira piadosa" No recuerdo exactamente porque... Ohhh sii (ya lei el capitulo para saber) juju Sasuke dice una mentirita a una persona que pss, bueno, tendra su pequeña consecuencia para él despues.<p>

Gracias por comentar!


	49. Una mentira piadosa

Bien, al fin llega un capitulo a tiempo, no saben la semana que he tenido, llena de rebelaciones, he estado del mejor humor imaginable y llena de energia a pesar de que fue una semana pesada.

Pero bueno hasta ahi ha sido sobre mi, ahora el capitulo.

Este titulo realmente fue improvisado, el capitulo tenia como dos semanas sin nombre asi que escogi el que se me antojase sobre alguna situacion y decidi que fuese la de sasuke hacia sakura, despues de todo marcara diferencia en el futuro.

Espero que el capitulo les guste aun que se que a algunos no tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Una mentira piadosa<strong>

Mientras más se alejaban del resto de la gente, más nervioso se ponía Shikamaru. Y entre más nervioso estaba, más corría el riesgo de que se le notara. No entendía porque se ponía de aquella manera, sólo era una confesión, varías chicas lo habían hecho con él, ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo él?

Tenten observaba con fascinación la manera en la que las luces de las lámparas se reflejaban en el agua, era fascinante, como si muchas estrellas se hubiesen caído dentro del lago. La chica se acercó a la orilla dejando al Nara atrás quien caminaba con tanta tranquilidad que nadie pensaría que era un manojo de nervios en ese instante. Ya en la orilla, se inclinó un poco más, para observar aquello que ella miraba moverse.

— Shikamaru — llamó ella dándose media vuelta y mirando al chico que ya había llegado a su lado — ¿Hay peces en el algo Karappoi?

El chico sonrió de lado, se acercó a ella y tomó aquel solitario y rebelde mechón de cabello que volaba con la ligera brisa del lugar.

— Karappoi significa vacío, los antiguos fundadores de Konoha, los Senju, los Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Nara y los Uchiha se reunieron aquí todos juntos por primera vez para firmar el tratado de paz entre los clanes. Después de eso festejaron por el mundo sin guerra, y la creación de su nueva aldea alrededor de este mismo lugar. Era un lugar neutro, sin prejuicios, sin peleas. Un lugar vacío, sin nada malo. Por eso le pusieron Karappoi.

— Pero… ¿Entonces hay peces o no?

— No tengo la mínima idea. Yo solo quería sonar genial — la chica comenzó a reír — ¿Lo logré?

— Un poco si, te escuchaste genial al principio.

— ¿Quieres ver algo en verdad genial?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Vamos, ya lo veras.

.

.

.

Continuaron caminando por la orilla del lago, tranquilamente mientras charlaban del viaje que Tenten había hecho, hasta llegar a las faldas del bosque. Sin seguir ningún sendero, avanzaron juntos por entre los arbustos hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña.

Ahí arriba, todo era bellísimo, el cielo nocturno mostraba con intensidad sus estrellas, a pesar de la fuerza de la luz de la ciudad. La brisa nocturna, el silencio. Era el escenario perfecto para declararse.

Tenten se asomó emocionada hacia la orilla de la montaña, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande aun si lo intentara.

— Esto es hermoso — murmuró, como si tuviese miedo de que su voz rompiera todo aquello, esa sensación que tenia de plenitud en aquel instante.

"_No más bello que tu"_ pensó Shikamaru, quien no miraba el paisaje, sino a aquella joven que para él de pronto se había vuelto todos sus pensamientos. Pero no lo dijo, porque así como ella no quería terminar arruinando ese momento, el tampoco quería arruinárselo a ella.

Unos minutos después, la chica volteó encontrándose con los ojos expectantes de su compañero. ¿Era solo ella, o esos orbes oscuros brillaban aun más de lo normal?

— ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó con algo de miedo, no, probablemente no se trataba de miedo, se sentía ansiosa de pronto ¿O era nerviosa? No podía distinguirlo, pero si sentía si corazón iniciar con un golpeteo ligeramente acelerado. Algo le sucedía, o algo iba a suceder, ella lo sabia pero… ¿Qué era?

— Tenten yo, necesito decirte algo.

— Anda dime, puedes decirme lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

— Yo… ay dios — murmuró inmediatamente — nunca he hecho esto, otras veces ha sido tan fácil, son ellas las que… Da igual, eso no importa — de nuevo alzó la voz, mirándola — Lo único que importa es que… — lo estaba haciendo demasiado rodeo, ¿Qué le sucedía? Nada parecía ser correcto, ninguna palabra podía cumplir con lo que quería, no había frase que pudiera expresar a su totalidad lo que sentía. Sólo había algo que podía hacer, decir lo que parecía estar ignorando desde algunos meses atrás, así, rápido. Era necesario quitar esa bendita rápido o terminaría sin decir nada — Estoy enamorado de ti.

.

.

.

Sasuke y el resto se habían ido al lago alejándose de un montón de chicas locas que comenzaron a perseguirlos a los tres. En esas fechas y en básicamente en todas las fiestas parecía que había cierta clase de chicas que se encontraban aun mas desesperadas que otros días comunes del año. Así que alejarse de la sociedad pareció ser la única manera de dejarlas atrás.

— ¿Dónde quedo Naruto? — indagó Kiba.

— En cuanto las fans comenzaron a atacar se perdió de vista — dijo Hikaru sacudiéndose un poco el saco.

— ¿Fans?— ¿El Hyuuga raro había llamado a las locas desquiciadas _fans_? ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Es que era famoso o algo? Sasuke mismo era popular entre las chicas de todas las edades, incluso mujeres mayores se le insinuaban, pero en ningún momento eran fans, en verdad dependía de su comportamiento para nombrarlas, si se lanzaban a quitarle pedazos de ropa terminaban siendo locas desquiciadas como el grupo anterior.

— Claro, fans ¿Tu como las llamas?

— No las llamo de ninguna manera. — mentiroso, pero no quería quedar mal, el decirles fans comenzaba a sonar bonito a comparación de lo que él las llamaba.

— Ahí viene — interrumpió Kiba.

— Diablos — exclamó el chico al estar suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado por sus amigos — Era como dos docenas de chicas y ni una sola me siguió a mí. Comienzo a sentirme mal… Sasuke — chilló acercándose a su amigo y rodeándolo por el cuello para abrazarlo — ¿Soy guapo?

— Asco, asco. Aléjate de mí.

— Deberías de sentirte mal — asintió Kiba al rubio mientras este intentaba mantenerse prendido del Uchiha aun que este comenzaba a portarse como toro de rodeo para sacárselo — Me siguieron mas chicas a mí que a ti — comentó orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Eso es como llegar a un grado de forever alone extremo — asintió Sasuke que por fin había dejado a su rubito amigo en el suelo.

— Exacto — asintió Kiba — ¡Oye!

— Cállense, que si lo miramos de otra forma yo tengo novia, y ustedes no — se levantó del suelo orgulloso de sí mismo, con una sonrisa.

— Una novia que se avergüenza tanto de ti que no le dice a nadie que están juntos, dobe.

— Teme — gruñó.

— Anda ¿Tan serio es lo tuyo con Hinata? — indagó Hikaru.

— Pues sí, podría decirse que… miren, ahí se acercan Tenten y Shikamaru.

Kiba y el rubio instantáneamente miraron las manos de ambos chicos esperando verlas agarradas o algo. Más Sasuke despreocupado simplemente se giró y sonrió.

— ¿A dónde fueron pilluelines? — canturreó Hikaru.

— A la montaña — respondió el Nara sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¡Es una vista increíble! — exclamó Tenten.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Un teléfono sonó justo en ese instante, y Kiba se retiró a contestar.

.

.

.

— Chicos — Kiba colgaba su celular mientras regresaba al grupo — Gaara dice que si queremos ir a su fiesta.

— Ah no, yo no voy dattebayo. Seguro nos invita porque nadie fue y ahora la única forma de salvar su asco de fiesta es invitándonos a nosotros, porque todo el mundo sabe que a donde vayamos la fiesta se prende ¿A que si Sasuke? — le puso el puño para chocar, pero el chico solo se alejó un paso — Jo…

— ¿Esa fiesta era como para sus compañeros del instituto solamente no? — inquirió Tenten.

— Si, pero dice que Sasori borracho ya invitó a todo el mundo y pensó que sería bastante malo si éramos los únicos que quedábamos fuera. — respondió Kiba.

— Mira, nos tiene lastima — rió tenten.

— Pues entonces vamos, si es la única manera de alegrar su fiesta aburrida que así sea dattebayo, no dejare a un amigo solo ´ttebayo.

— Pues a como se escuchaba por teléfono parecía ser la bomba…

— ¡Fiesta aburrida! Nosotros la salvaremos dattebayo.

— Pero…

— ¡He dicho!

—Si como no — murmuró Sasuke.

— Chicos — interrumpió Tenten — Creo que olvide mi suéter allá arriba, ahora regreso.

— Te acompaño — se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

La chica solo asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — indagó inmediatamente Kiba.

— Ahh… mendokusai — de pronto el rostro de Shikamaru se transformo en uno cansino — Pues le dije como me sentía y… No sé, ella se puso súper rara, no pude ni leer sus expresiones de lo nerviosa que estaba.

— A ver tío — interrumpió Hikaru que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento — sáltate las tonterías y dilo de una buena vez .

— Me dijo que le diera tiempo, que no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta ahora.

— ¿Ahora? — exclamó Kiba confundido.

— Si, creo que lo que sea que hizo o dijo Sasuke la ha confundido bastante. — Naruto solo miraba preocupado a Shikamaru quien hablaba.

— Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo le vas a dar? — inquirió Kiba.

— Pues… el que necesite.

— Me sorprende que incluso te haya dicho que lo pensaría — comentó Hikaru atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Tu ni siquiera sabias que le iba a decir nada.

— No, la verdad me acabo de dar cuenta pero tampoco fue difícil de predecir. Lo que me extraña es que no te haya cortado en el momento.

— Vaya ánimos — gruñó el Nara.

— Si, si lo que intentas es animarlo no lo haces bien dattebayo.

— No, es que… conozco a Tenten, a ella le gustan los chicos como yo, como era antes, cuando nos conocimos. Y tú amigo, no sé si cumples con las cualidades.

— Lo mismo ahora cambió — intentó tranquilizar Naruto — lo mismo probo a este — apuntó a Hikaru — y decidió que ya no le gustaban así.

— Pues eso espero, porque si no, probablemente lo escoja a él — Hikaru miro como a lo lejos Sasuke y Tenten desaparecían entre las faldas de la montaña.

.

.

.

El camino hacía el suéter de Tenten fue algo callado, pero como era usual entre ambos chicos aquel no era un silencio incomodo ni nada parecido. Siempre se hacían buena compañía, estaban cómodos juntos. Solo que esta vez no estaban en silencio porque les apeteciera estar en silencio sin pensar en nada, ambos tenían varias cosas rondándoles por la mente.

— ¿Qué te consterna? — cuando el chico preguntó aquello Tenten sonrió, aquella pregunta se había convertido en un juego para ellos, siempre que el otro se miraba pensador le preguntaba eso, parecía una frase tan propia y usaban aquel tono estirado de alta sociedad que les hacía imposible no reír.

— Sasuke, en el hotel ¿Qué significo ese beso para ti?

— ¿Ese? — Sasuke recordaba que fueron más de uno, ciertamente. — Pues… significa lo que quieras que signifique… ¿Qué significó para ti?

— No lo sé. Esperaba que lo dijeras tú.

— No podría decírtelo, porque entonces no sería una pelea justa… Necesito que decidas por ti misma.

— Eso que dices… sobre Shikamaru, ¿Sabes verdad sobre él? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No es algo por lo cual debas preocuparte.

— Pero ahora…

— Tu no nos vas a lastimar, si eso te preocupa ¿Está bien?, Sólo haz lo que sientas, yo entenderé… y estoy seguro que él también. Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

— Gracias.

.

.

.

De regreso ya todo fue más tranquilo, hablaron sobre el festival y pensaron en que llevar a la casa de Gaara para no llegar con las manos vacías, al final decidieron ir por una botella de tequila blanco y algo de botana.

— Sasuke, ¿Tú no sabes si hay peces en el lago?

La chica se acercó a la orilla, ambos se encontraban en las faldas del bosque.

— Mi padre dice que él y mi madre miraron uno enorme cuando eran jóvenes. Pero que desde entonces jamás ha vuelto a mirar alguno.

— Está muy oscuro, y no puedo ver nada, pero hace un momento cuando ustedes se acercaron creo que pude ver que se movió algo.

— ¿Te gustan los peces?

— Me gusta el suchi — asintió la chica, y ambos rieron— Si me gustan, en especial los grandes.

Sasuke se acercó a la orilla justo al lado de ella, y ambos miraron dentro del lago, fueron unos segundos y justo cuando se convencían de que no valía la pena seguir haciendo eso porque no había nada, un enorme pez rosado salió de un salto, llegando a pocos centímetros de sus rostros.

De la sorpresa que aquello les causó, ambos se fueron hacía atrás, cayendo sentados sobre la tierra.

— ¡Dios! — exclamó Tenten — ¡Vaya pez!

— Me dio un buen susto.

Ambos reían nerviosos, el chico se levantó y la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo, cuando se estaban limpiando la suciedad de la ropa el resto del grupo se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Kiba.

— Un pez enorme casi nos come — rió Tenten.

— ¿Pez? En este lago no hay peces, he venido como un millón de veces sin exagerar y nunca he visto uno solo — comentó Hikaru.

— Pues a nosotros nos saltó uno en la cara, ¿No lo vieron? Era enorme.

— No — respondió Shikamaru — Los vimos parados mirando el agua y los íbamos a apurar para irnos cuando de la nada saltaron hacia atrás los dos.

— Si, no vi a ningún pez dattebayo.

— Supongo que estaba oscuro — comentó Kiba restándole importancia.

— Pero si era enorme — dijo extrañado Sasuke ¿Les estaban jugando una broma? Vamos, que los dos no podían estar locos.

— Y sus escamas como que brillaban con la luna ¡¿Cómo no pudieron verlo?! — gritó Tenten.

— Ya da igual — interrumpió Hikaru — ¡Vamos a la fiesta!

Sasuke y Tenten se sintieron como dos locos, ¡¿Cómo que no había pez?! ¡Si ellos lo vieron!

.

.

.

La fiesta de Gaara estaba más animada de lo que el rubio hubiera esperado, y querido. Había mucha gente conocida, tomando sake, riendo, probando vino creyéndose catadores, cenando, comiendo bocadillos, charlando o bailando. Probablemente era la mejor fiesta de todo el año, y eso que entre las otras no tan buenas estaban también la fiesta en la que Tenten y Konan se enrollaron.

— ¡Esto está bomba! — Exclamó emocionado Hikaru.

— Hermano, no te mires tan animado — llegó Gaara a su lado — Eres la viva imagen de Neji y das miedo.

— ¿Ahora no puedo divertirme? Estoy pensando seriamente en cirugía plástica.

— No hagas caso — rió Tenten — está borracho.

— En efecto mi querida Tenten, lo estoy, no mucho, pero lo estoy.

— Buena fiesta ¿Hay algo más que no sea alcohol aquí? — indagó Sasuke mirando alrededor.

— En la cocina — Respondió Matsuri apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo.

— ¡Ahh el demonio! — gritó Hikaru, Matsuri lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ahora vengo — comunicó el Uchiha saliendo de ahí.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? — preguntó Tenten.

— No en verdad.

La chica rió y caminó hacía él.

— Vamos, yo te guio.

— ¿Vas a dejar que se vayan solos? — murmuró Hikaru a Shikamaru que estaba demasiado cayado.

— Quiero darle tiempo, no la quiero presionar. No quiero asustarla — por la manera en la que decía aquello mas parecía decírselo a sí mismo como recordatorio.

Hikaru lo miró un momento y suspiro.

— Exactamente por esto es que él va a ganar.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! — gritó Naruto, Hikaru pegó el grito al cielo y lo siguió, Shikamaru fue jalado por Kiba y todos terminaron en la pista de baile.

— Hay muchísima gente — decía asombrada Tenten en la cocina, donde no había nadie mas y podían escucharse hablar.

— La música está demasiado alta, dos segundos ahí y casi quedo sordo — dijo severamente el uchiha sirviéndose refresco — ¿Quieres?

— ¿Con alcohol?

— Nada de alcohol para ti, no quiero que termines cediendo a esos impulsos lésbicos que te dan cuando tomas. Con Shikamaru como rival al menos tengo oportunidad, pero lidiar con todo un genero nuevo, no sé si podría. Digo, mientras tenga de lo que te gusta aun ay esperanzas ¿Pero y si comienzan a gustarte las vag…?

— Ya, ya — interrumpió la chica extremadamente sonrojada — Entendí.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente mientras miraba fijamente a Tenten.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó extrañada, se sonrojó un poco más.

El chico estaba justo frente a ella, y la miraba tan… de _aquella _forma, justo igual como lo hizo en el viaje justo antes de _eso._

— N-no me mires así. — desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, mirando de reojo — M-me pones nerviosa.

Sintiéndose como Hinata las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a sentase temblorosos. Pero estos pronto se detuvieron, aun que no por cuenta propia, los dedos de Sasuke se habían enredado con los suyos evitando el movimiento. Miró sus manos y luego a él, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no podía evitar pensar si el de él estaría igual.

— Tenten — susurró con aquella voz que bien podría ser miel — Te quiero.

— Sasuke, ¿Q-que paso con todo el tiempo que necesite? — ella quiso retirar su mano, y hacerse hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y él cada vez estaba más cerca.

— Si no quieres — susurró a su oído, sus pechos se tocaba y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y temblorosa — aléjate de mí. Si no quieres que te bese — murmuraba mientras la miraba frente a frente — aléjate.

Se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios y ella pensaba en moverse, realmente lo hacía, y hacia un esfuerzo tremendo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

— Sasuke, no — susurró.

— ¿No? — Aquel murmullo parecía estar acompañado de un tono ligero de burla.

— No quiero Sasuke, estoy…confundida y esto solo empeorará las cosas. N-no puedo pensar contigo mirándome así.

— ¿Así?

Aquella voz acaramelada y susurrante la estaba matando por dentro, no podía estar más nerviosa, ni mas confundida como en aquel momento.

— Sasuke, no quiero. — pedía en susurros.

— Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo.

Solo cuando el chico dijo aquello fue cuando ella notó que lo estaba abrazando, no supo cómo ni cuando, pero lo hacía, sus brazos tenían que tener mente propia.

— Tu boca — continuó el chico — Me dice que no, pero todo lo demás que si… tu mirada… ¿Cómo se supone que ignore todo eso?

— Tienes que — susurró ella alejándose lentamente — Por mi tienes que. Porque ahora no…. no puedo pensar y, siento que si hago algo, sin pensar, tal vez… tal vez vuelva a perderme a mi misma y…

— No te perderás, no te dejare. Y si te pierdes me haré cargo de las consecuencias.

— Sasuke…

De nuevo estaban a centímetro de su rostro, y Tenten ya comenzaba a sentir como sus ganas de pensar, de alejarse, se desvanecían del cuerpo.

— No Kimimaro — una voz aproximándose fue lo que la alertó y empujó al chico quien la miró con una sonrisa divertida a pesar de que internamente se sentía bastante molesto con quien estuviera acercándose — No debes tomar alcohol, tienes esos análisis mañana.

— Yo no dije que tomaría alcohol, dije que iría por algo de tomar a la cocina. No puedes seguir así Sakura, preocupándote tanto por mí.

Justo al mismo tiempo, cuando Tenten y Sasuke escucharon el nombre "Sakura" miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina. Y cuando Kimimaro terminó de hablar, notó como su novia se había congelado en su lugar por un momento.

— ¿Sakura? — musitó el Uchiha.

— ¡Sakura! — Tenten nerviosa sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla, esperaba que el temblor de sus extremidades se hubiera calmado ya y no llamara la atención de la chica.

— Hola Tenten… Sasuke.

— Sakura… — asintió el aludido como saludo — y…

— Kimimaro — Se apresuró el chico — tal vez no me recuerdas pero estuve en la clase de al lado en el instituto.

— ¡Ah, claro! — exclamó Tenten alejándose un poco — ya recuerdo, por eso me parecías conocido.

—Si… te recuerdo — asintió lentamente el uchiha — ¿Y qué hacen juntos?

— K-kimimaro y yo estamos…

— Estamos saliendo — afirmó el chico, fue entonces cuando los dos que ya se encontraban en la cocina notaron que tenían las manos agarradas.

— Oh, vaya — Tenten miró de reojo a Sasuke, menos mal lucía tranquilo.

— Y ustedes… — Sakura dubitativa miró a Tenten — ¿Ustedes están…?

— Oh…. N-…

— Si — interrumpió Sasuke rodeando a la chica por la cintura — Lo estamos.

— Oh, qué bien. — Sonrió Sakura algo forzada — me alegro.

—Eh, nosotros también por ustedes — habló Tenten saliendo de la confusión.

— Bueno, nosotros nos íbamos yendo — dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina — gusto verlos.

— Igualmente — asintió Kimimaro. Cuando salieron al fin pudieron hablar — Eso fue…

— Incomodo — terminó de decir Sakura.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que si, digo, es un poco raro, pero estoy bien. — Sonrió y le dio al chico un vaso de agua de Jamaica.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, estoy bien.

— Bueno, me alegra.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke?

— Lo siento, lamento eso — dijo serio el chico, soltándole la mano.

Al final, la había dirigido al pequeño patio de la casa del tío de los sabakuno, el cual estaba más bien solo.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

— Lo estoy — sintió tranquilo — solo no esperaba eso.

— Si ¿Qué raro no? Kimimaro y Sakura.

— Si… son algo parecidos, seguramente lo conoció en la escuela de medicina.

— Supongo… ¿Entonces estas bien?

El chico sonrió de lado.

— ¿Estas preocupada por mi? O ¿Es que quieres saber si estoy dispuesto a continuar donde nos interrumpieron?

Tenten se sonrojó e infló los mofletes indignada mientras desviaba la mirada _molesta_ por el comentario.

— Vamos adentro — dijo comenzando a caminar.

El uchiha rió entre dientes siguiéndola.

.

.

.

Shikamaru no duró mucho en la pista de baile, unos dos segundos más o menos y había salido hacia el patio frontal de la casa. Kiba como buen amigo lo siguió y ahí se quedaron un rato.

— ¿Enserio le darás todo el tiempo que quiera?

— Todo el que necesite, no importa lo que diga el Hyuuga.

— ¿Y si Sasuke?

Shikamaru no quería admitirlo, pero para Kiba estaba muy claro, el chico tenía miedo de la respuesta, probablemente por primera vez Shikamaru no sabía cuál sería el resultado de algo, no podía razonar algo, y el no saber lo asustaba. Pero su problema era que Sasuke no tenía miedo.

— Ya no me ayudes… cambiemos el tema ¿Tu que tal andas? ¿Ya encontraste algún objetivo?

— Nada, como un hongo venenoso, creí que lo había dejado claro.

— Penseque luego de Suna tendrías el autoestima más alto.

— Tal vez sea cierto pero igual mi reputación aquí no es muy buena y… no sé, siento que todos creen que con un buen culo y delantera estaría contento.

— Algo parecido.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí? No, sabes que, no quiero saber.

— ¿Entonces no es así?

— ¡No! Yo también quiero lo que Temari y Neji tienen, quisiera estar enamorado como tú, o como Naruto y Hinata. ¿Crees que no quiero amor? Quiero amor pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Honestamente no encuentro a nadie, las chicas que me gustan solo quieren cosas de una noche. Y a las que yo les gusto no me gustan.

— ¿No será que eres demasiado selectivo?

— Posiblemente, y eso me frustra mas porque siento que soy mi propio enemigo y no sé qué hacer. Moriré solo.

— No exageres, tal vez solo tiene que llegar la chica adecuada.

— Tenten.

— No, Tenten no ¿Tu también?

— No imbécil, que ahí viene.

— Shikamaru, Kiba .Gaara Tiene pizza ¿Quieren comer?

— Claro — asintió el primero.

— Vayan ustedes, ahora los alcanzo. — respondió Kiba.

El verlos partir, el chico perro sonrió.

— Oye ¿Y si nos dejas pasar?

El chico reaccionó dejando de bloquear la entrada. Enseguida pasaron chicos de tez oscura.

— Quiero irme.

— Deja de molestar Omoi, apenas vamos llegando.

— Si imbécil, ya deja de amargar la noche — dijo la choca que le había dicho que se moviera.

— Esa boquita — regaño el más grande.

Kiba la miró, murmuraba maldiciones mientras entraban, pero no miraba ni sus ojos claros ni el cabello pelirrojo. Miraba aquel paliacate rojo que llevaba amarrado al hombro, y lo miraba porque lo había logrado ver de cerca y notó algo bordado en _él "Kiba Inuzuka 2.A Escuela primaria publica de Konoha"_

* * *

><p>El que sigue se llama "paliacate rojo", habra algo importante para Hinata, un gran paso, algo tonto y pues... bueno sobre Neji y Temari, ls advierto y les advertire tambien el prox domingo que no se me dan muy bien las cosas romanticas, al menos eso creo. Tambien un poco de Suigetsu y claro, de Kiba y el paliacate rojo de Karui.<p>

Hasta el proximo domingo.


	50. Paliacate rojo

Un capitulo algo cortito, pero que al fin no trata de tenten.

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Paliacate rojo<strong>

Los Hyuuga son un clan que tiene muchos años de pie en el mundo, desde la antigüedad, cuando todo era dominado por señores feudales, e incluso desde antes. Es una familia con historia y prestigio, y ha mantenido muchas tradiciones a lo largo de los años. Muchas comienzan a adquirirlas conforme pasa el tiempo, y la vida moderna actual no permite que celebren muchas de sus antiguas tradiciones así que se van desechando y cambiándolas por unas nuevas.

Una de estas tradiciones cambiadas ha sido la navidad, normalmente las personas en Japón no celebran la navidad como el resto del mundo, es mas como un día de los enamorados que otra cosa. Es para las parejas y los amigos, para que haya reuniones donde se diviertan, tomen chocolate caliente. Y para los Hyuuga es algo así, pero muy diferente.

En tiempos pasados se hacían celebraciones enormes, donde todo el clan se reunía, cocinaban un puerco en las brazas y tomaban champurrado. Había mucha más comida que se acompañaba, pero el cerdo con la manzana en la boca y su piel dorada y crujiente no podía faltar. Así como ningún miembro saludable de dicho clan. Habían bailes, postres, etc. Era toda una celebración. Y probablemente lo mejor eran los juegos familiares, competencias que realizaban por familias dentro del clan, las cuales eran diversas, pero todas de fuerza e inteligencia, tachando a los perdedores como no aptos.

Era la fecha donde se fichaban a los Hyuuga, y dependiendo de sus habilidades seria la tarea de desempeñaran en el clan. Aquí les ponían carteles y humillaban o felicitaban.

Aun que claro todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, en las épocas del abuelo de Hinata. Ahora solo se celebra una simple cena, normalmente por familia, estando abuelos y tíos, pero no primos lejanos, cenan puerco, eso aun se mantiene, y a pesar de que la parte de los juegos ha terminado, ahora hay otras maneras de dejar en ridículo a sus familiares, preguntando por sus logros.

Para Hinata aquello siempre ha sido una competencia que nunca ha logrado ganar.

—Haruhi saca las mejores calificaciones en su clase — comentaba su tía Hikari, la hermana mayor de su padre, una mujer que ha vivido con la eterna rivalidad hacia su padre, desde el momento en que ella nació mujer y él no. Se embarazo de su primera hija en el momento en el que escucho que la madre de Hinata y Hiashi estaban buscando tener un hijo. Quería tener un varón, para que este heredara toda la empresa, y dejarlos con nada, pero desgraciadamente tuvo a Haruhi, una mujer. Enseguida, se embarazó una vez más, en cuanto fue posible para ella, dos años después de su primer embarazo, este fue uno de riesgo y nació Hashiko, por ultimo al escuchar que Hiashi había tenido una nueva bebe y no planeaban tener más hijos, se encapricho en tener un niño.

Neji era el hijo de Hizashi, pero al ser menor que el padre de Hinata no podía heredar, aun así ella teniendo un varón aun tenia posibilidad.

Desgraciadamente perdió a este ultimo bebe, un varón, y al mismo momento tuvieron que extirparle la matriz dejándola sin posibilidades de tener más hijos.

Desde entonces se ha sentido muy envidiosa de Hiashi, temiendo el día que llegara a adoptar a Neji, odia a Hinata por ser la heredera, ya que en caso no haber varones del hijo mayor y antes de este la primera hija del líder hereda.

Nunca la ha apreciado, o considerado una verdadera Hyuuga, dice abiertamente que hará que la empresa caiga en pique y los negocios Hyuuga terminen. Y ha hecho de sus dos hijas, las maquinas perfectas para derrotarla, en caso de que algún día se le encuentre con una debilidad, dejarlos sin nada.

Y en las cenas familiares en cuando mas aprovecha para presumir las "habilidades" de sus hijas.

— ¿Cómo va Hanabi en la escuela? — indagó el viejo Hyuuga, padre de Hiashi y Hikari.

— Excelente — respondió tranquilamente el padre de Hinata sonriéndole a su pequeña — no podría irle mejor, está en los primeros lugares.

— Me alegro — dijo el abuelo esbozando una ligera sonrisa — Dime Hiashi ¿Qué tal va la empresa en Suna? Lo está haciendo bien Hikaru.

— Es un muchacho sorprendente, la verdad que las veces que ha venido aquí ha sido un poco extraño. Es un adolescente después de todo, algo alborotador, pero con el trabajo no juega. Su padre está orgulloso de él.

— Ya me habría gustado a mí verlo hoy. ¿Por qué no ha venido? — el abuelo miró a Hinata que se sonrojo al ser el centro de atención.

— É-él salió con unos amigos abuelo, dijo que mañana vendría a desayunar contigo y la abuela.

— Me alegra — exclamó la risueña abuela Hina — ese muchacho siempre que viene no se acerca a nuestras casas, no lo entiendo, enserio que no lo entiendo.

— Esta en la edad.

Un celular sonó y la primera hija de Hikari, un año mayor que Hinata se levantó de la mesa, y salió de la habitación.

—Ese debe ser Souta — dijo sonriente la madre — La boda ya está en curso, mi niña está muy ocupada planeándolo todo para que sea perfecto.

— ¿Ya tienen la fecha? — indagó el abuelo.

— Por supuesto, dentro de tres meses. Es un poco apresurado pero quieren hacerlo cuanto antes. Hablando de parejas, dime Hinata, que pasó con ese chico… ¡Shino! ¿No vendrá a acompañarnos?

— Desgraciadamente — habló Hiashi — Hinata y Shino ya no están juntos.

— oh, qué mal. Me agradaba ese muchacho — pero no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente casi haciendo que un tic nervioso se cursara por el sereno rostro de Hiashi.

— Como sea, ya que estamos tocando estos temas. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para informarles algo — Hiashi se limpió la boca con una toalla y prosiguió — Ahora que Hinata está en la edad, he decidido que es hora de que su vida amorosa sea tomada en serio, y me parece que lo más oportuno para el futuro del clan es comenzar con las citas matrimoniales.

Para Hinata aquello le había caído como una bomba ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Citas matrimoniales? No, eso no podía ser. Ahora mismo se encontraba de lo mejor con Naruto, está bien que tenían poco de "formalizar" su relación, y la llevaban en secreto, pero aun así… no podía aceptarlo ¡¿Por qué su padre tomaba esas decisiones por su cuenta?! No parecía ni justo ni correcto. Se sentía frustrada, mientras todos hablaban y aceptaban aquella elección, ella sentía que la sangre le hervía y comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza. Se encontraba tan nerviosa, tan llena de energía que no pudo evitarlo. Se paró y frente a todos golpeó con ambas manos la mesa.

—Hinata, compórtate — reprendió su padre.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su asiento, pero no lo hizo, se quedo quieta.

—Padre, me niego a continuar con tu idea de las citas matrimoniales.

— Hinata…

— Esa no e-es una decisión que puedes tomar tu solo. Y-yo debería de ser libre de escoger con quien quiero casarme, y cuando quiero hacerlo.

— No le veo el drama, ahora mismo estas soltera ¿No es así? Servirá para que conozcas a chicos, tal vez alguno te guste — la tía hikari no hacía más que echarle veneno a la herida.

— Hinata ¿Tienes algo que decir? — preguntó su madre extrañada, ya había notado distinta a su hija, más feliz y luminosa, con un brillo en los ojos.

— Y-yo no quiero citas matrimoniales. Porque… me gusta alguien.— se hizo un silencio en la mesa — P-por eso padre, por favor… no sigas con esa idea de las citas.

— Eso ya lo veré yo — interrumpió su padre, lucia molesto, y lo estaba, pero más por el lugar en donde hizo la escena la chica que por la escena en sí — Mañana me presentaras al muchacho, y yo decidiré si es apto para ti o no.

—Mañana no es un buen día Hiashi — dijo la madre — es muy repentino.

— Está bien, tienes dos semanas para presentármelo. Y no aceptare ni un solo error en el muchacho.

— E-e… está bien padre.

A Hinata le palpitaba estrepitosamente el corazón, en una situación normal seguramente ya se habría desmayado ¿Por qué no se había desmayado?

Sonrió interiormente, tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaba volviendo un poco más fuerte.

.

.

.

Respiraciones agitadas, aire caliente saliendo de su boca, acariciando sus labios y llegando a la piel del otro, tocándola ligeramente como terciopelo. Movimientos lentos, sensuales, manos delicadas recorriendo cada parte de su ser. La cercanía, las palabras de amor, el éxtasis. El momento culmine llegó tal vez por segunda o tercera vez, no lo sabían, no llevaban la cuenta y aunque quisieran no podrían porque la sangre de sus cuerpos bombeaba aceleradamente para todos lados menos para donde se piensa.

Aun cuando terminaron y se recostaron uno al lado del otro, tocando sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos, ninguno podía pensar.

Neji quería decir algo, sabía que debía decir algo, pero se le había olvidado cómo hablar. Pero necesitaba decir algo, no quería decir "gracias" porque ya había visto como terminaba eso en las series, patético. Y si no decía nada tal vez ella pensaría que no le gusto, y eso esta infinitamente lejos de la realidad. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba una mujer cuando el sexo terminaba? A saber, solo sabía que él quería recostarse y cerrar los ojos, dormirse al lado de ella… o continuar con aquello.

— Voy a ducharme — comentó Temari acercándose a Neji y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que después de tanta pasión ya no le sabia a nada.

Se sentó sobre la cama, cubierta con una sábana blanca, aun que no era realmente necesario. Pero cuando quiso levantarse, la mano de su acompañante la detuvo.

Al ver sus ojos, aquellos grandes y perlados, a la chica le recorrió un cosquilleo por todas sus extremidades, comenzando desde el punto donde su piel se tocaba. Era una mirada intensa, una mirada que por sí sola hablaba, no, más bien parecía estar gritando.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó intentando sonar tranquila — ¿Quieres venir? Hay espacio para los dos.

Y así la siguiente ronda comenzó.

.

.

.

_Kiba Inuzuka 2.A ¿Qué hacía esa chica pelirroja con su paliacate?_

_No podía recordar quién era, si la conocía o donde había perdido aquel pañuelo rojo ¡Ni siquiera eso le venía a la mente! Al menos tendría alguna pista. Si por lo menos supiera su nombre, tal vez podría darse una idea._

_Y casi como si dios lo estuviera escuchando, y escuchara sus pensamientos lo cual era algo raro porque sus pensamientos deberían de ser privados, ahora se sentía acosado. En lo que íbamos, en ese momento alguien llamó a la chica por su nombre._

— _¡Karui! — exclamó Tenten acercándose a la pelirroja — ¿Tu también aquí? Creí que no te gustaban estas cosas, ya sabes, socializar._

— _Ja-ja ¡Graciosa! — sonrió la chica mostrando los dientes._

_Karui ¿De dónde le sonaba ese nombre?_

— _No mires, pero un amigo mío no deja de verte — murmuró Tenten._

— _¿El chico de la puerta? — a pesar de que le dijeron que no mirara, la chica miró de reojo, encontrándose con los de el castaño._

_Karui y él parecían sorprendidos, pero mientras que ella parecía que estaba mirando a un fantasma, él estaba avergonzado de haber sido atrapado mirando._

— _¿Kiba?_

— _¿Lo conoces?_

_¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía mareado y le daba vueltas la cabeza? Miró su bebida con asco ¿Qué tenía esa cosa?_

— _¿D-de que es el agua?_

_Gaara que pasaba por ahí respondió._

— _No lo sé, me parece que de tamarindo._

_Y bien, mal día para ser alérgico._

— _¡Kiba! — gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, antes de que el aludido se desplomara en el suelo._

_._

_._

_._

Suigetsu y su familia no solían celebrar la navidad. Normalmente hacen fiestas durante todo el año, varias reuniones y cenas familiares. Así que esta navidad, como las otras, él y sus abuelos tomaban chocolate caliente mientras miraban una película, enrolladlos en una manta hasta las orejas.

Y aun que la película estaba muy buena, considerando que era de esas antiguas en blanco y negro, Suigetsu no podía concentrarse en la trama. No podía parar de mirar la pantalla de su celular.

La noche pasada se estuvo _mensajeando_ con Karin, hablando sobre todo y nada, y el último mensaje con el que se despidió la chica fue _"Me tengo que dormir, mañana seguimos hablando, buenas noches"_ y hasta ahora en la noche ¡No le había vuelto a mandar nada la chica! Maldita pelirroja mentirosa.

¿O es que era su culpa? Lo mismo ella estaba esperando que él le llamara a ella, en ese caso ¿Tendría que hacerlo? Igual podría terminar mirándose bastante desesperado, lo mismo ella dijo "Hablamos mañana" por educación y no porque en verdad quisiera. Tal vez se estaba aburriendo y no tenía que irse sino que ya no quería hablar con él, y en cuyo caso iba a quedar como un tonto si le marcaba ¿Qué hacia entonces?

La abuela Moe, abuelita de Suigetsu, siempre ha sido una mujer bastante paciente y tolerante, su marido era en su juventud un alcohólico, y todas las noches que llegaba hasta la coronilla de borracho, ella se comportaba con madurez… y le daba sus buenos cocasos en la cabeza. Si, la abuela Moe no era una persona tolerante, pero su marido si lo era, era de esos borrachos que se duermen, tranquilos, que si que está mal tener una adicción, pero al menos jamás dañó a nadie, solo a su hígado.

Y Suigetsu, con su movimiento incesante de piernas, y su constante mirar hacia el aparato infernal que llamaba celular, terminó por exasperarlo incluso a él.

— ¡Ya llámala! — Gritaron ambos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

En un segundo, el chico se levantó del sillón y se asustó tanto que pico algo en el teclado del celular.

— ¡Casi me matan del susto!

— Suigetsu, hijo, tu celular está marcando. — comentó tranquilo el abuelo de nuevo.

Se le erizaron todos los bellos de la piel y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo terminando por un vuelvo al corazón cuando se llevó el teléfono al oído y escucho la voz.

— _¿Bueno? ¿Suigetsu?_

— ¡Karin! — sonó alegre y como si aquello hubiese sido cien por-ciento planeado — ¿Cómo estás?

Caminó fuera de la casa cuando se sintió observado por sus abuelitos, que se reían por lo bajo de él.

— _Bien, escucha, iba a llamarte para desearte un buen día. Pero termine atrapada en una fiesta del trabajo y ti tio no me dejó marcar cuando supo que te quería marcar a ti.—_

¡Ese viejo! Bien que aprovechaba sus oportunidades para hacerlo sufrir.

— Típico de mi tío — comentó intentando no parecer molesto.

— _Si, algo… y bien ¿De qué querías hablarme?_

— ¿Y-yo?

— _Si, me parece raro que llames a alguien por tu cuenta._

— ¿Por qué sería raro? Soy súper social.

— _Si claro, pero también cuidas mucho el dinero. No gastas saldo por nadie._

— Bueno pero… por ti sí.

.

.

.

Estaba en el hospital, Kiba lo sabía, no se había quedado inconsciente, solo había sido más fácil fingir que lo estaba. Al final le dieron unas inyecciones y lo dejaron descansar en una cama del hospital. Y Ahora ahí estaba, con Tenten a su lado mirando nerviosa alrededor para que llegara la enfermera.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Kiba, en verdad se movía mucho en esa silla.

— Es que necesito ir al baño.

— Pues ve.

— ¡No! ¿Y dejarte solo? No, yo no soy así. Me aguanto.

— Anda ve, lo mismo terminan ingresándote a ti por vejiga rota.

— ¿Eso pasa? — en verdad parecía asustada.

— No quiero averiguarlo.

— ¡Eh Karui! — Tenten se levantó sonriente y se acercó a la chica — ¿Te puedes quedar aquí con él mientras voy al cuarto de señoritas?

— ¿Vas del uno o del dos?

— ¡Karui!

— Vale, ya. Yo lo cuido.

— Gracias.

En cuanto salió de la habitación hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

— Escucha… — comenzó a decir Karui.

— ¿Eres una acosadora o algo así? — interrumpió Kiba en el mismo instante.

— ¿Acosa…? ¡Estás loco! — no le importó que estuviera enfermo, le dio un golpe bien dado en la cabeza.

— ¡A los enfermos no se les maltrata!

— ¡Estas aquí por tonto y no ver lo que te estabas tomando! No es como que sea mi culpa que seas alérgico al tamarindo.

— ¡Estaba distraído mirándote por eso me lo…!

Bien Kiba… ¿Quién era el acosador ahora?

— ¿Quién es el acosador ahora? — rió Karui al ver el sonrojo del chico.

— ¡Solo te miraba porque vi mi paliacate en tu hombro! No es como que te mirara a ti.

— Sí, claro.

— ¡Es enserio! Es más, ¡Explícate! ¿Por qué tienes eso?

— ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

— ¿Acordarme de qué? ¿De qué tengo que acordarme?

— Vaya que eres tonto.

— ¡Y tu bastante bruta!

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy bruta si no me conoces?

— Anda pues se mira de lejos.

— Seguro que con ese humor eres un exitazo entre las chicas.

— Pues que sepas que si, que lo soy.

— Claro.

— ¡Lo soy! A ver, no me cambies de tema ¿De dónde sacaste ese paliacate?

— Tu me lo diste. Hace varios años, cuando estábamos en segundo año de primaria. ¿Enserio no te acuerdas? — Se cruzó de brazos y paró al lado de Kiba. — En aquel campamento.

_Karui conoció a Kiba hacia ya varios años, en un campamento de verano, en ese entonces eran un par de niños, seguramente tenían unos nueve años. Ella recuerda siempre a Kiba como su salvador, en aquel entonces incluso le llegó a llamar "príncipe" a sus espaldas. Kiba ayudó Karui con los brabucones del campamento, él ya había estado otras veces ahí, pero era la primera vez de la chica, así que en general estaba bastante sola, sin ningún amigo o amiga, las niñas ya parecían conocerse muy bien y ella terminó sintiéndose como la tercera rueda entre ellas._

_Así que estaba sola, un blanco fácil para los brabucones, porque a pesar de ser un campamento de convivencia, nunca falta el grupo de niños que se cree que puede pasar sobre todos los demás. Los niños le tiraban piedras a la pequeña Karui, y ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar y correr porque como se imaginaran, Karui no siempre fue una chica fuerte, alguna vez fue débil. Así que lloraba y corría despavorida de los niños que la perseguían gritándole insultos por su color de piel._

_Hasta que Kiba apareció, con su cara de niño salvaje y la protegió, los ahuyentó. Al parecer en el pasado Kiba era el brabucón, y tenía mucho respeto por parte de los otros niños, así que aquella fue la última vez que la pequeña Karui fue molestada. _

"_Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka"_

"_Yo soy Karui"_

"_¡Tu brazo! Esta sangrando"_

"_Oh, no es nada."_

"_Toma"_

— Así que te puse el paliacate en el brazo y jamás me lo regresaste.

— Dijiste que estaba bien. — se alzó de hombros y sonrió abiertamente — Fuiste como mi héroe de la infancia, y ahora, cada vez que alguien intenta tocarme las narices, miro el paliacate y recuerdo que tengo que ser fuerte, porque no puedo dejar que me sigan rescatando príncipes azules.

* * *

><p>Bien, el siguiente capitulo se llama "víspera de año nuevo"<p>

Basicamente se trata de como Temari ayuda a Tenten a decidir entre Sasuke y Shikamaru. Ademas algo de Kakashi e Ino y algo mas.

hasta el proximo domingo :)


	51. Víspera de año nuevo

Bien, este es un capítulo especial, es el fin de año dosmil doce en el fic, y para terminar el año de los chicos hay partes del pasado. ¿Cómo? Pues que este capitulo y dos mas adelante estan combinados con presente y pasado.

En este capitulo Tente y Temari divagan sobre con quien debería de quedarse Tenten, ademas Ino y Kakashi hablan y por supuesto conoceremos como es que eran los chicos a principios de año, hay algunas ironias dentro de lo que sucede xD no pude evitarlo. Espero que les guste, y claro, no especifico cuando es presente y cual es pasado así que pongan atención a la trama, aun que igual no es muy difícil averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Víspera de año nuevo<strong>

Fin de año. Que frase tan corta y significante para quienes logran ver detrás de ella. Detrás de un fin de año, hay todo un año completo de experiencias, de promesas cumplidas o rotas, de metas logradas, de lágrimas, de risas, de amor. Un año completo de convivencia y de decisiones tomadas, desiciones que no podremos recuperar. Detrás de un fin de año, también hay esperanzas, expectativas, deseos, planes, excitación por aquello que viene, que está tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Promesas, de ser mejor el año entrante, de trabajar más duro, de dar más de sí mismo. No es el fin, es el comienzo. El comienzo de nuevas aventuras, nuevas desiciones. Un año entero para disfrutar, reír y llorar.

Y para los chicos esto no era diferente, para todos este año significaba un comienzo, y este último día, 31 de diciembre, era el dejar atrás todo lo que se había vivido, tomar las buenas experiencias para recordarlas siempre, y recordar con más fuerza aun las lecciones aprendidas en el año. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en aquel año, más de las que pudieran imaginar, porque antes de que nuestra historia comenzara, estos chicos vivían sus vidas, iban a la escuela, se divertían y salían juntos.

Habían cambiado más en ese año que en años pasados. Y eso era ciertamente increíble, ¿Cómo podía ser que no recordaran como eran cuando comenzaron el año?

.

.

.

— Oye Sakura ¿Entonces "x" es siete?

— Aja…

— Sakura.

— ¿Mnh?

Ino miró hacia donde su amiga miraba, tenía los ojos completamente perdidos en algún punto del salón y no le prestaba atención la desconsiderada.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Podrías de dejar de checar el trasero de tu novio y prestarme atención por un momento?

La de cabello rosado sonrió divertida a su amiga y volvió a mirar de reojo a donde los chicos estaban reunidos.

— Lo intento pero — mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, no podía evitar controlar a sus traviesos ojos que se deslizaban hasta la espalda baja del chico — Es que ¡Míralo! Está tan bueno.

— Si, si. Sasuke-kun está buenísimo ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Pero ¿Podemos seguir con mis lecciones? No hemos avanzado nada.

Su acompañante rió entre dientes, ella y Sasuke se dirigieron un último par de miradas y enseguida se giró completamente para prestar su completa atención a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasaba?

— Que no sé como llegaste al resultado.

— Ah claro, mira fue así…

.

— Tierra a Sasuke — Naruto movía incesantemente su mano frente a los ojos del uchiha — Lo hemos perdido.

— Eso amigo mío es lo que hace el amor — Chouji se rió de la escena, y con cuidado de no ser notado por Sai quien estaba a su lado miró de reojo a Ino. Qué bonita que era, y él era afortunado de ser su amigo, a pesar de que no podía estar con ella, al menos podía verla todos los días en el instituto.

— El amor vuelve a las personas estúpidos — habló Shikamaru, quien despertaba de su siesta, se quitó el gorro que tenia sobre los ojos y miró con aburrimiento al Uchiha — Ya les digo, yo nunca me voy a enamorar. Es muy problemático.

— ¿¡De que hablas!? — exclamó Lee — El amor es lo más bonito que puede pasarle a una persona. Te hace sentir emociones que te llenan de fortaleza ¡Te hace mejor persona!

— Y entonces la chica te deja y todo eso se vuelve oscuridad.

— ¡Pero mira a Sasuke-kun! — insistió Lee — Tan lleno de vida, ¿Quién creería que esto sería posible después del desastre del año pasado?

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, el ambiente se volvió tenso, aquello aun era un tema tabú entre todos, y realmente les incomodaba bastante. Todos miraron a Naruto y Sasuke, el primero miraba al segundo con preocupación, y estaba claro que el Uchiha ya no estaba mirando a Sakura, ya que su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

— Vaya que eres aguafiestas — comentó Sai en un murmuro, levantándose del asiento — Shino ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

— Te sigo.

— P-pero…

— Tranquilo Lee — Chouji colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y sonrió débilmente — Ya sabes que no es contra ti.

— No — interrumpió Naruto — Lee tiene razón — Sasuke le miró interesado, al igual que los otros tres — El amor en verdad cambia a las personas. Sasuke es nuestro amigo, y nuestro cariño fue lo que…

— Gaaay — interrumpió Kiba — ¿Quieren seguir diciendo mariconadas o vamos a jugar al campo? Parece que Asuma-sensei hoy no nos da clases.

— Si, vamos — coincidió Sasuke comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

— Les sigo — avisó Chouji.

— P-pero… Shikamaru — el rubio quiso encontrar consuelo en el aludido, pero este ya estaba nuevamente dormido, esta vez con sus auriculares puestos. — Chicos.

Miró hacia un lado, sintiéndose observado, y se encontró con Lee llorando a mares.

— Naruto-kun eso fue hermoso.

Definitivamente aquella situación no podía ponerse peor, lentamente el chico se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, quien al verlo ahí le paso uno de sus audífonos.

— Pobre Naruto — a pesar de que Temari decía eso, realmente no lo sentía, se reía por lo bajo mientras regresaba a su conversación con Hinata y Konan.

— Los chicos tendrían que ser mas como él, yo no sé porque no pueden ser mas sentimentales — comentó Konan aparentemente exasperada.

— ¿Problemas con Yahiko otra vez? — Inquirió la rubia.

Konan suspiró y asintió.

— Se pone celoso de las piedras, yo ya no puedo mas ¿Es que no puedo juntarme con alguien más que no pertenezca a Akatsuki?

— Eso lo entiendo, pero vamos que también salir sola con un chico que apenas conoces es algo raro.

— ¡Pero si es que lo conozco!

— Las charlas por internet no cuentan.

— Como sea, Hidan será un bruto pero ya que se le conoce es buena gente, y si Yahiko se diera cuenta de eso entonces todo sería diferente. De hecho, creo que si se conocieran coincidirían bastante, tienen ideas sobre cambiar al mundo.

— ¿N-no habías dicho que le gustaba el gore? — habló Hinata, quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.

— La chica tiene un punto — comentó Temari. — ¿Qué tal si es un psicópata? Tu novio solo intenta protegerte.

— ¡Pero es Hidan! Anda que también le gusta el heavy metal y no por eso es un demonio. Solo es diferente, y a Yahiko le gusta lo diferente ¿Por eso le guste yo, no? Entonces ¿Por qué no le gustan mis amigos?

— Dale tiempo, si este chico es en verdad como dices él terminara cediendo.

— Eso espero, de otra manera no creo que pasemos del año.

— Cierto ¿Cuándo cumplen un año?

— C-creí que tenían más tiempo juntos — comentó Hinata.

— Si, pero hace poco más de un año terminamos por casi medio año así que ese tiempo no cuenta. Como sea, da igual cuando cumplimos el año, chicas yo creo que no pasamos de este mes. Como amigo lo conservaría de todos modos.

— Pues que mal. Si en verdad sucede así ya sabes que aquí estamos. — Temari lo dijo, y Hinata lo corroboró asintiendo.

— Gracias. Como sea, hablemos de cosas más felices ¿Qué tal tu y Shino?

Ambas chicas miraron a Hinata, quien se sonrojo completamente. ¿Qué decía? Si Shino y ella no eran nada ¿Qué decía?

— P-pues bien é-él es…

— ¡Bomba! — exclamó Deidara desde el escritorio del maestro.

Ya todos sabían que significaba eso, enseguida todo el mundo se agachó cubriéndose con las mesas, sin importar que había sobre ellas.

— ¿Q-que pasa? — preguntaron Naruto y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

Pero ya era tarde, aquella cosa explotó antes de que cualquiera pudiera saber que era y bañó el salón de pintura azul.

— ¡Maldición Deidara! — exclamó Naruto, quien ahora era un lienzo con vida. El rubio se levantó de la mesa, Shikamaru quitó el cuaderno con el que se había cubierto, al menos no se había manchado la cara.

— ¿¡Va comenzando el año y estas con tus cosas!?

Todo el mundo parecía estar molesto, menos aquellos que no tenían pintura sobre su ropa, pero a decir verdad probablemente solo eran esos que salieron a las canchas a jugar futbol. Y aun desde ahí podían ver como las ventanas de su salón ahora eran azules.

— Deidara — dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al voltear al salón.

— Ese chico no aprende — negaba Neji.

— Y bien delegado ¿No tienes que presentar algún reporte? — indagó Sasuke. Neji suspiró.

— ¿Quién me cubre? ¡Kankuro!

— ¿Qué paso? — Neji le lanzó la pelota de futbol — Supongo que esa es una invitación a jugar.

— Más vale que no pierdas — avisó el Hyuuga. Pero antes de salir de ahí tocó el hombro del chico — ¿Has sabido algo de Tenten?

— Nada hombre, ¿recuerdas que ya no somos novios verdad?

— Lo sé, pero ni yo ni Lee hemos sabido nada así que esperaba… como sea, da igual. Suerte en el juego.

— Chicos ¿Creen que eso signifique que no tendremos clase? — Exclamó Kiba emocionado.

— ¡La primera clase del año ¿Y ya piensas en eso?! — gritó de regreso Chouji.

— Uno tiene sus prioridades.

.

.

.

— Hoy es treinta y uno de diciembre — repitió Temari por milésima vez.

Tenten ya ni agregó nada, luego de la decima vez había dejado de decir "lo sé", y solo asentía. Pero ya era mucho, y la ignoraba.

Estaban solas, los chicos habían salido a comprar lo que fuese que iban a llevar para cooperar a la reunión que habría en su viejo instituto, y ellas se habían quedado con la escusa de que elegirían que se pondrían, aun que solo era que no querían salir de casa. Así que miraban la televisión mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso chocolate caliente con pequeños bombones derretidos, remojando en él donas glaseadas y escuchando a Temari decir repetidamente que…

— Es treinta y uno de diciembre.

— ¡Ay! Ya lo sé Temari — Tenten había llegado a su límite — ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú con este día?

— ¿No ves lo que está mal? Es treinta y uno de diciembre — repitió haciendo énfasis en el número. — Lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que notes que está mal con lo que digo.

— Jamás lo sabré si no me lo dices.

— Tenten ¡El veinticuatro ya paso! Hace una semana.

— Aun seguimos con lo obvio.

— Y tú, aun no les das una respuesta a esos pobres hombres.

Tenten se sonrojó, comprendiendo al fin de que iba todo aquello. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada.

— B-bueno… es que aun no estoy segura…

— ¿De qué Tenten? ¿De que no estás segura? — parecía más molesta de lo que Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban, quienes por cierto parecían estar bastante tranquilos — ¿Es que no puedes decidir quién está más bueno? ¿Quién es más listo? Dime ¿Cuál es el problema que les encuentras a ese par?

— Eso es lo que me molesta — suspiró profundamente y miró a Temari — Son demasiado perfectos, y…

— ¿Te gustan los dos? — Tenten se sonrojó — Dios santo ¡Te gustan los dos!

— ¡Shh! — llevó su mano a la boca de la rubia y esperó un momento a que no se escucharan movimientos en la casa.

— Sabes que estamos solas — dijo Temari al fin cuando Tenten retiró su mano.

— Las paredes tienen oídos.

— Pero entonces ¿Enserio te gustan ambos? ¿Desde cuándo?

— No lo sé… supongo que no me había dado cuenta, o que se yo. Sabes, es que yo no… no estaba consciente de que se sentían así sobre mí, digo tenía mis sospechas con Sasuke, con Shikamaru enserio me lleve una sorpresa pero... lo he pensado mucho ¡Lo juro! No lo tomo a la ligera, pero es tan difícil, no puedo encontrar nada que me haga decirle "no" a alguno. Digo, tampoco es como que amo a ninguno, realmente no se que siento, y no sé si quiero darle una oportunidad a alguno ya que realmente no me comprendo. Pero digo ¿No se merecen una respuesta apropiada? Y luego qué tal si los rechazo y descubro que en verdad quiero a alguno ¿Qué pasa entonces? Ay es que no se.

Temari miró a Tenten un momento y luego de que la chica parecía comenzar a sentirse incomoda por la mirada de su amiga habló.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo harás de todos modos.

— Bien que sabes. Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Sasuke en disneyland?

— ¿Eh? — la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— Vamos, después de lo que te conté ¡Con detalle! Que hice con Neji, no puedes sentir vergüenza en decírmelo… ¿Lo hicieron?

— ¡No! No fue nada como eso. Solo fue un beso.

— ¿Solo eso? — la rubia parecía extrañada.

— Está bien, está bien, fueron varios besos. No sé que me pasó, simplemente me deje llevar y…

— ¿Pero solo fue eso? ¿En verdad?

— ¿Qué mas esperas?

— No lo sé, por tu reacción pensé que te había propuesto matrimonio o algo así.

— Nada de eso, ni siquiera hablamos de ello hasta que regresamos.

— Tenten, yo te conozco, y tú no te pones nerviosa solo por unos cuantos besos.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? — se sonrojó bastante y desvió la mirada de nuevo — ¿Y si esta soy la nueva yo?

— No puedes creer eso ni tú. Anda, dime ¿Tan bien besa Sasuke?

— ¡No sabes! — fue como si un peso enorme se esfumara de sus hombros al no tener que decir aquello ella misma — En verdad, jamás me habían besado de aquella manera — se acercó más a la chica dejando el chocolate caliente en la mesita de al lado y susurró — ¿Recuerdas ese sueño que tiene toda chica? ¿Sobre cómo será su primer beso? — Temari asintió — con fuegos artificiales, música de fondo y todo eso — la otra volvió a asentir — Esto fue exactamente como eso ¡Posiblemente mejor!

Al exclamar lo ultimo Tenten se tiró hacia atrás, recostándose en el sillón.

— Vaya. Con Neji hubo música y luces pero eso fue porque ustedes lo agregaron. Respóndeme con honestidad ¿Estabas borracha?

— ¡Temari!

— ¿Qué tal drogada?

— Eres imposible — se sentó de vuelta y tomó su taza de chocolate — Pero es más que eso, cuando nos besamos… casi podía sentir que…

— ¿Qué? No te quedes a media palabra — Tenten la miró seriamente.

— En verdad sentí como si eso fuera lo correcto, como si ese beso hubiera estado destinado en pasar. Sentí que nos conectamos en un nivel mas que solo físico… y eso…

— ¿Te da miedo que no suceda con Shikamaru? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso dudas?

Tenten se mordió el labio inferior, y asintió.

— No me mal entiendas, los quiero a ambos. Pero… ¡No se! Soy un desastre, no puedo poner en orden dos más dos.

— No te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Tu misma lo has dicho, ¡Es treinta y uno de diciembre!

— Todo estará bien ¡Porque estoy yo aquí para ayudarte!

Tenten miró intrigada a Temari, casi con miedo, mientras la rubia sonreía tétricamente.

.

.

.

Gracias a Deidara todos habían terminado bañados en pintura, así que se les dio una hora libre para que usaran las duchas del gimnasio y se pusieran su ropa de educación física, porque como castigo tendrían que pasar toda la mañana limpiando la escuela.

— No me parece justo que tengamos que ser castigados todos si solo fue Deidara quien pinto de azul el salón ´ttebayo.

— ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido de solidaridad Uzumaki? — Habló Deidara desde el otro lado de las duchas. — Además ¿No les parece que ha quedado mas mono así?

— Mientras yo no tenga clases, por mi está bien — comentó Kiba quien se limpiaba con desgana. — Es todo lo que importa, nada de chicas que solo causan problemas ¿No es así? — Shikamaru asintió.

El baño de chicos quedo en silencio un momento, donde de pronto el ambiente se volvió pesado.

— ¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?! — gritó Naruto.

— ¡Es verdad! — exclamó Deidara — No estaban en el salón cuando mi obra de arte cumplió su razón de ser.

— ¿Podrías decir solo explotó? — pidió Shikamaru.

— Es que es más que eso ¡Es…!

— Ya, ya princesa — interrumpió Kiba — no te pongas dramática.

— ¿¡A quien llamas princesa hum!?

— Je, ya se enojo — murmuró Chouji por lo bajo.

— Como sea — volvió a hablar Sasuke — Uno de los conserjes olvido cerrar la llave del agua y terminó haciendo un lago de lodo cerca del edificio, y como Tsunade nos comenzó a perseguir para que entráramos al salón, corrimos y nos caímos.

— Fue un increíble efecto dómino — comunicó Neji.

— Sin mencionar que creo que me quede sin coxis — agregó Kiba.

— Ah… bueno.

Continuaron su baño en silencio por un momento cuando escucharon las risas de las chicas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — murmuró Kiba.

— Deben de ser los conductos de aire dattebayo. — también susurró el rubio.

— ¿Creen que puedan escucharnos? — preguntó Chouji.

— Si nosotros podemos no veo porque ellas no, mejor no hablemos — recomendó Shikamaru.

— ¿Y si nos escucharon antes? — comentó Kiba algo pálido.

Todos menos Chouji y Shikamaru quienes no habían participado en la conversación sobre quien tenía el miembro más grande se pusieron repentinamente pálidos.

— No se preocupen — habló Sai quien entraba al baño con su uniforme regular — Acaban de entrar.

— ¿Tú no te manchaste de lodo? — indagó Naruto.

— Si, pero me he ido a mi casa a cambiarme.

— Esa es la suerte de vivir cerca — asintió Neji.

— ¿Y entonces tu qué haces aquí? — preguntó Kiba.

— No quería que mi tío me mirara así.

— Claro, todo eso de mantener las apariencias Hyuuga, no sé como Sasuke y tu lo logran, yo no podría mantener algo así dattebayo.

— ¿Por qué hablan en susurros? — preguntó Sai.

— Es que todo se escucha al baño de chicas dattebayo.

— Bueno, yo ya he terminado — Shino se cubrió con una toalla y salió del baño al vestidor.

— Yo también me salgo, aquí hay mucho vapor — avisó Sai.

— Oye Naruto — susurró Kiba — ¿Qué no era que a ti te gustaba Hinata?

— Por supuesto, yo si pudiera me casaba con ella dattebayo — aquello lo había dicho bastante seguro de sí mismo, todos lo miraron, dándole sus respetos con la mirada, pero pensando lo tonto que era por pensar en matrimonio tan joven. Además de que muchos de ellos estaban seguros de que no podría ni besarla.

— Sabes que si te casas con Hinata-sama tendrás que mantener esa misma apariencia de Hyuuga ¿Cierto? — murmuró Neji.

— Cierto, y tendrás que ser aun más estricto que Neji porque ella es la futura líder del clan — agregó Kiba.

Naruto palideció de pronto ¿En verdad tendría que cambiar tanto así solo por una chica? Pero… esa chica era Hinata.

— Ya verán que no, que cuando el padre de Hinata me conozca cambiara de opinión sobre esas cosas estrictas dattebayo.

— No lo creo. — negó Kiba.

— Pues entonces escapare con ella, no hay manera de que yo cambie ¡Deberás! Siempre seré el mismo chico animado e hiperactivo de siempre.

— ¡Así se habla! — exclamó Lee.

— Claro, aun que eso no importa mucho porque ella está con Shino — comentó Shikamaru.

— El mata pasiones Shikamaru, enemigo del amor y de las personas felices — dijo Deidara como si narrara aquello.

— Ja-ja, que gracioso.

De nuevo las risas de las chicas se escucharon, pero enseguida comenzaron a tener conversaciones. Y casi al instante todos callaron, esperando poder escuchar lo que decían.

— _¿En verdad tienes esos fetiches? —_ Temari parecía entre sorprendida y algo asqueada.

— _Pues, si —_ comentó Konan.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, ¿De qué estaban hablando?

— _¿Qué tal tu Ino? ¿Tú y Sai tienen alguna posición preferida?_

Oh, ahora lo comprendían todo. Sin pensarlo mucho se sonrojaron.

— _Pues, la verdad todas están muy bien, Sai está muy bien proporcionado. De todas partes._

— _¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan especifica Ino puerca?!_

— _¿Qué tiene? Este es el tamaño real, les digo, lo he medido._

— _Vaya, pues que suerte tienes mujer —_ felicitó Konan.

— _¿Podrían hablar de otra cosa? — _pidió Sakura_ — Hinata parece que va a desmallarse._

— _Es normal ¿Verdad Hinata? _— decía Konan_ — ¿Qué tal es Shino? ¿Es bueno?_

Todos miraron a Naruto, quien ocultaba su decepción entre el flequillo húmedo.

— _Y-yo y Shino no…_

— _¿No? ¿Enserio? Y uno pensaría que los más serios son los más picantes —_ decía Ino — _¿Qué? Lo digo por experiencia._

— _En ese caso Neji tiene que ser bastante bueno — _comentó como broma Konan.

— _Pues está bastante bueno, si _— asintió Ino_ — Pero yo creo que Shikamaru es mejor._

Todos miraron ahora a Shikamaru, quien lucía confundido ante aquella afirmación, Chouji lo miraba taladrándolo con la mirada.

— _¿Quieres decir que tu y Shikamaru…? — _Temari estaba asqueada, definitivamente asqueada.

— _No ¡Dios no! Yo más bien pensaba en el físico, me arrepiento de no haber especificado. _

— _Oh ¿Shikamaru tiene físico? — _indagó Temari con deje de burla.

— _Pues se lo oculta bastante bien — _comentó Sakura.

— _A ver chicas, ¿Alguien lo ha mirado sin camisa?_

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y entonces todas dijeron "ohh" como si comprendieran algo. Los chicos volvieron a mirar a Shikamaru, esta vez observaban su pectoral y enseguida se comparaban. Mas de uno se deprimió.

— _Pues que suerte quien se lo quede — _dijo Konan.

— _Al paso que va, termina solo o gay — _comentó Temari.

— _Oh, vamos _— Ino parecía ofendida, como si se metieran con su hermano menor_ — El chico no está mal, desmotivado si pero… no está mal._

— _Pero tampoco está bien — _agregó Sakura. Sasuke se rió entre dientes del comentario de su novia, probablemente a nadie le hizo tanta gracia como a él, y a Shikamaru por supuesto que tampoco_._

— Ah, mendokusai — murmuró el Nara, tirando el ultimo baldazo de agua sobre su cabeza y levantándose del banquito — me voy.

— Te cuento si hay algo que te interese — murmuró Chouji.

Shikamaru solo bufó, ¿Qué le podría interesar? Las chicas eran problemáticas, no las quería más que como amigas, y aun así le complicaban bastante la vida. Mejor quedarse solo, en verdad, él nunca se iba a enamorar, no ahora, no en el año, no nunca. Eso sería lo que lo haría ser exitoso en la vida, no tener que concentrarse en aniversarios y esas cursilerías, o quedarse ciego por amor lo ayudarían a no perder el rumbo de su vida. Aun que primero tenía que encontrar uno…

— _A ver chicas, hagamos un juego. _— ellos no lo miraban pero Konan estaba parada frente a todas, Hinata estaba roja por la plática, y solo quería que Sakura terminara de ponerle shampoo en el cabello para salir de ahí, antes que le preguntasen nada mas sobre Shino._ — Yo digo dos nombres y ustedes eligen al que está más bueno._

— _¿Y esto con qué fin? — _indagó Sakura.

— _¡Ay frentona! Es un juego ¡Juego! Solo por diversión._

— _Bueno, comencemos ¡Temari! Naruto o Kiba._

— _Naruto, definitivamente Naruto. — _el rubio se regodeó y le sonrió con prepotencia a Kiba.

— _¿Por qué? — _indagó Ino_ — Kiba está bastante bien también. —_ ahora era el aludido quien le sacaba la lengua al rubio.

— _Es que Kiba es como que no le interesan las chicas para nada ¿No lo notan? Todo son videojuegos, Naruto en cambio es como más dulce — _aparentemente nadie le creía ni una sola palabra_ — Esta bien, ¿Han visto a su padre? Es una pasada, está bastante bueno y tiene un culo muy lindo. Y Naruto esta igualito._

El rubio se sonrojo bastante, y todas las chicas asintieron ante aquello.

— _Entonces queda establecido, Naruto es un candidato para marido y Kiba esta bueno para quedarse viviendo en el sótano de su madre — _declaróKonan_ — Ahora Sakura._

— _A mi no me metan._

— _Anda ¡Sigue el juego!_

— _Esta bien, pero solo por seguirles el juego._

— _No te ofendas Hinata — _avisóKonan_ — ¿Shino o Chouji?_

— _Chouji por supuesto._

Esa respuesta nadie se la esperaba, todos se miraban intrigados.

— _¿Por qué? — _indagó Temari.

— _Porque es el chico perfecto ¿No lo notan? Los chicos que son guapos por naturaleza no aprecian lo que tienen alrededor, Chouji fue gordito, así que en lugar de desarrollar sus músculos dedico toda su vida en tener los más puros sentimientos. Y ahora tiene ambos, musculo y corazón, además cocina muy bien. _

— _¿Declaramos candidato de marido? — _indagó Konan.

— _¿Y eso donde deja a Shino? — _indagó Temari.

— _¡Pasemos al siguiente! _— exclamó Konan _— ¡Temari!_

— _¿Otra vez? ¡Yo quería pasar! — _Exclamó Ino_._

— _En la siguiente ronda. ¡Temari! Neji o Shikamaru._

— _Volvemos al dilema de Neji y Shikamaru. — _comentó Temari.

Todos los chicos miraban al Hyuuga, quien en verdad quería saber esa respuesta. Estaba claro que a Neji le gustaba Temari, todos se habían dado cuenta, posiblemente todos menos Temari. Y tal vez era por eso que Konan preguntaba aquello.

— _Shikamaru._

— _¡Wow! Sin dudarlo. Sorprendente ¿Por qué Shikamaru?_

— _Porque lo conozco, es un perezoso de lo peor, pero sé que si se pone las pilas para algo es muy bueno en ello. Además es inteligente, tiene un gran futuro por delante. _

— _Neji es Hyuuga, él tiene el futuro brillante bastante seguro — _comentó Ino._ — ¿Por qué no Neji? _

Temari suspiró bastante harta del tema.

— _Es un aburrido. Se los juro, el otro día esperaba que salieran mis hermanos y no habló una sola vez, casi me duermo. ¡y estuve así de poco de irme caminando a casa sin ellos! Y Kankuro es el que trae el carro._

Si hubiera un estado de ánimo más bajo que deprimido, seguro que Neji lograba llegar aun más bajo en ese momento.

— _Se los digo chicas — _volvió a decir Temari_ — No hay manera, ninguna manera ni posibilidad de que a mí me llegase a gustar ese chico. O que siquiera lo considerara como "potencial"._

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio posiblemente sintiéndose mal por Neji en ese momento, justo como los chicos se sentían.

— Ya vamos a salir — avisó Naruto en voz baja — ¿Te quedas un rato más?

Neji simplemente asintió.

— Yo me quedo con él — murmuró Kiba.

El rubio asintió y el resto de los chicos salieron de ahí. El chico perro tomó el jabón listo para usarlo al fin, ya que hasta ese momento no había llegado a sus manos. Pero tenía las manos muy resbalosas y este se le cayó.

Miró nervioso a Neji y luego el jabón. Necesitaba bañarse pero… no quería que Neji pensara mal.

— Solo recógelo, no es como que te voy a violar.

— No me voy a arriesgar. — dijo desconfiado caminando hasta el otro extremo del baño arrastrando el jabón para recogerlo.

Pobre Kiba, luego de lo que sucedió en el bar las vacaciones pasadas no podía confiar su culito cerca de Neji.

_._

_._

_._

— Esta bien, hasta ahora tenemos los pros de ambos chicos, solo nos faltan los contras.

Temari sostenía un plumón negro mientras tenia los brazos en jarra. A su lado había un pizarrón que estaba separado a la mitad por los nombres de Shikamaru y Sasuke.

— Son pros bastante obvios — dijo decepcionada Tenten.

En la columna de Shikamaru decía:

Inteligente.

Buen consejero.

Le gusta escuchar.

Buen físico sin mucho esfuerzo.

Excelente amigo.

Y en la de Sasuke.

Besa bien.

Tiene dinero.

Se ejercita continuamente y se nota.

Guapo.

Le gusta escuchar y ser escuchado.

— Por algo se comienza, vamos. Iniciemos con Shikamaru. Un contra.

Tenten miró el pizarrón bastante concentrada.

— ¡Oh ya tengo una! Casi no habla de sí mismo, tengo dificultades haciendo que se abra hacia mí.

— Reservado — dijo Temari mientras escribía la palabra en el lado de Shikamaru. — Pero eso puede ser bueno ¿No? digo, así sabes que no cuenta tus secretitos.

— Supongo… pero igual me gusta que me hablen de ellos.

— A ver, ahora uno para Sasuke.

— No lo sé…

— ¿Qué tal que es arrogante?

— No, es que eso viene con el dinero y la apariencia.

— Bueno, que tal…

— Olvidamos poner que es gracioso en los pros.

— Ambos son graciosos.

— Pero con Sasuke es tan sencillo reír, Shikamaru se pone muy serio de pronto, ¡Oh! Tengo otro contra para Shikamaru, le falta motivación.

— Creí que eso estaba claro.

— Pero ponlo, ponlo. Y lo de Sasuke también. — Pero la rubia no se movió — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenten… Dime un contra de Sasuke — exigió.

— No puedo pensar en nada.

— Exacto ¡No puedes pensar en nada!

— ¿Y eso que significa?

Temari bufó.

— ¿No lo vez? Sasuke está repleto de errores, yo puedo verlos, él puede verlos, ¡El marciano que vende elotes en el espacio puede verlo!. Vamos, tiene problemas con sus padres, tiene un pasado complejo, pero tu simplemente no lo vez.

— Pero es que él tiene razones para ser…

— ¡Y lo sigues defendiendo! Para mi está muy claro lo que sientes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Chica, eres más difícil que un crucigrama en ruso. Quieres a Sasuke. El amor es conocido por no dejarte ver los errores de una persona, enserio…

— No creo que sea.

— Dime un contra de Neji.

— ¿Pero eso que tiene…?

— Tu solo hazlo.

— Bueno, para empezar es demasiado serio…

— Encuentro eso encantador.

— Muy estricto, viene con muchas reglas.

— Puedo soportarlas.

— Su familia…

— La mía también tiene renombre, y lidio con ello. ¿Entiendes? Para ti todas esas cosas son razones por las cuales no lo elegirías pero a mí no me importan.

— Y yo no encuentro ningún contra en Sasuke.

La puerta sonó, alguien la estaba abriendo, Temari borró rápidamente el pizarrón y comenzó a susurrar.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo que no puedes decidirte?

— No lo sé — regresó el susurro Tenten — tal vez…

Y de pronto todo estaba bastante claro.

— ¿Qué? No nos queda mucho tiempo.

— No puedo encontrar ningún error en Sasuke, pero en verdad quiero encontrar uno, quiero encontrar un motivo por el cual…

— ¡Ya llegamos! — gritó Naruto, parecían estar en la cocina.

— Quiero encontrar un motivo porque sé que Shikamaru es la persona perfecta para mí.

— Entonces se reduce al chico que te gusta, y ¿Tu alma gemela?

— ¿Me crees si te digo que en verdad solo complicaste más las cosas? Estaba mejor cuando estaba confundida.

— Chicas — Shikamaru entró a la sala de juegos, y las miró ahí, sumamente pegadas, hablando casi directamente a los oídos de la otra, mirándolo como si estuvieran asustadas — ¿Qué tal la búsqueda de ropa?

— Oh — Temari se separó y tomo el pizarrón — Muy bien, decidimos que no iríamos muy elegantes así que será sencillo.

— Hola, ya hay comida — saludó Sasuke asomándose por detrás de Shikamaru — ¿Qué onda con el pizarrón?

— Oh ¿Eso? — Tenten se levantó nerviosa — Solo estábamos jugando a la escuelita.

Temari la miró confundida ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

— Eh, si… Tenten me mostraba como entretenía a los niños en su trabajo.

— Eso… ¡Eso! — Tenten exclamó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto Temari entre dientes.

— Ya sé lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Ya? ¿Así tan fácil?

Los dos chicos se miraban entre sí, no comprendían en nada.

— Si, no sé porque no me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero ahora que lo tengo de frente ya se…

Tenten parecía entusiasmada pero dentro de ella algo de oprimía, solo que para el bien de ambos tendría que esconderlo.

— Chicas ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Si, nos estamos asustando un poco aquí — agregó Shikamaru.

— Oh, nada. Es sobre el vestuario que usare esta noche — comentó Tenten.

— ¿Y qué te pondrás? — indagó Temari intrigada, para ella estaba claro que hablaba de Shikamaru y Sasuke.

— Lo sabrás cuando lo tengas que saber — Tenten miro a los chicos— a la noche, cuando me vista — aclaró.

.

.

.

La víspera de año nuevo es una oportunidad para el cambio. E Ino comenzaría su cambio con Kakashi, deseando que nunca se apartara de ella aquella sensación de seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con él. Deseaba ser feliz con él.

Así que con eso en mente, ella y Kakashi habían quedado de verse en el lago del parque central, donde los puestos y festejos se realizaban. Ella se había puesto hermosa, muy temprano había comenzado a arreglarse y ahora estaba preciosa, Kakashi quedaría sorprendido.

A pesar de encontrarse bastante ansiosa, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que iba a encontrarse con el mayor, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lago, buscando disimuladamente al hombre con la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Él no la vio, se encontraba mirando el fondo del lago con mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo sumamente importante, seguro cosas del trabajo, pensó Ino.

Pero a pesar de aquel semblante perdido, a la chica le parecía una persona guapísima.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? — se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo y enseguida apretujándose contra él.

— No mucho — respondió mirándola hacia abajo, y sonriendo de lado — Te miras muy bella.

— Gracias — canturreó la chica soltándolo y dando una vuelta, haciendo que su vestido azul volara con el movimiento — vamos — tomó al hombre de la mano y lo jaló ligeramente — Hay que aprovechar los precios.

Kakashi no se movió y ella lo soltó mirándolo intrigada. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Q-que pasa? — indagó sonrojada, eso era lo que lograba cuando Kakashi la miraba a los ojos, se ponía sumamente nerviosa.

— ¿Sabías que este es un lago mágico?

— ¿Magia? ¿De qué hablas Kakashi?

Él sonrió, le soltó la mano y desvió la mirada de regreso al agua, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto un pez en este lago?

Ino no entendía porque el mayor hacia preguntas tan random, pero igualmente intentaba darle una respuesta, y por mas confundida que se encontrase intentó concentrarse bastante para pensar si en algún punto de su pasado ella llego a ver un pez en ese lago. Creía que si, tenía la imagen de un pez rosado saltando sobre ella en la mente, mas no recordaba cuando había sido.

— No recuerdo — respondió recordando aquel grito que escucho a su lado cuando el pez saltó.

— Yo tampoco he visto ninguno. Pero me gustaría. Esperaba que estando aquí contigo lograría mirar uno.

Ino sonrió, sintiéndose de alguna manera alagada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que miró que Kakashi no sonreía, y de hecho, incluso parecía verse más serio.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

— Mi mujer llamó ayer en la noche — Ino esperó a que hablara de nuevo, para saber a dónde iba aquella conversación — Mi hija, la más pequeña está enferma.

— ¿Qué tiene? — preguntó verdaderamente preocupada.

— Desde pequeña fue muy débil, pero hace poco en clase, se convulsionó.

Ino se sentía en shock, ¿Qué era lo que se decía en estos casos? Probablemente Kakashi se sentía horrible y ella no podía decir nada ¿Qué tipo de novia era?

— ¿Ella…está bien? — El mayor asintió.

— Por ahora. Pero parece ser que hay una deficiencia en su corazón, y necesitara un trasplante.

— Lo siento mucho ¿Qué harán ahora?

— Los doctores nos han dicho que por lo pronto esta estable, y que podemos esperar por un trasplante, pero de ser necesario tal vez necesite una máquina para ayudarla a que su corazón lata. No hay nada más que hacer que esperar.

La rubia no sabía que decir, pero bien sabía lo que el poder de un abrazo lograba, así que se acercó y abrazó a su novio con fuerzas.

— Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, pronto habrá un donador y… todo irá bien.

— Eso espero — intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró, tomó del hombro a Ino y con delicadeza la separó de él, rompiendo el abrazo — Mi hermana es doctora, y está ayudando junto con el especialista a que todo salga bien, y mi hija esté cómoda. No te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo no me preocupo? ¡Es tu hija! Me preocupo porque tú te preocupas.

— Ino, es por eso que quería hablar contigo.

— Hay… ¿Algo más?

— Tú y yo… ya no podemos estar juntos.

Aquello cayó como un golpe doble con voltereta al corazón de la rubia. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando con más claridad a su "pareja".

— N-no ¡Yo puedo con esto! Te apoyare, no seré un estorbo.

— No se trata de eso.

— ¡Puedo soportar esto! Aun si tengo que esperar a que tu hija reciba su corazón para que volvamos a estar juntos.

— ¡Ino! — El hombre la tomó de los hombros, agitándola u poco, Ino tenia pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas en sus ojos — No es eso. Sé que puedes, porque me quieres. Pero yo y Anko… Esto va a ser muy difícil para nosotros, pero aun mas para Umi, y si algo sale mal, si ella…

— Eso no pasara — negó lagrimeando.

— Pero, pero si pasa — insistió Kakashi — Si lo impensable sucede, ella… su deseo, lo que quiere es que sus papás estén juntos de nuevo. Así que, por ella, Anko y yo lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Ino bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar, ocultando su cara con el cabello.

— Lo lamento — el mayor se acercó y beso la frente de la chica.

— N-no, yo entiendo — se limpió con cuidado las lagrimas y lo volteó a ver — tu hija te necesita.

— Lo lamento — repitió Kakashi en un susurro, abrazando a Ino.

Estuvieron un momento así, mientras ella lagrimeaba en el pecho de él.

— ¿Por qué querías ver el pez conmigo? — murmuró Ino.

— Hay una leyenda sobre este lago. Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, la sangre de dos amantes de clanes enemigos cayó sobre este lago. Y desde entonces un pez rosado aparece para toda aquella pareja que esté destinada a estar junta. ¿Recuerdas la historia del primer Hokage?

— Si, la recuerdo. Hashirama Senju nació cuando la primera guerra de revolución de Konoha, cuando los distintos clanes estaban intentando ver quién iba a tomar el poder. Él era el nieto del líder del clan Senju, su madre había muerto en batalla y su abuelo lo crió para ser el nuevo líder. Y cuando al fin creció para serlo, conoció a la líder del clan Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki. Se enamoraron al instante y juntos crearon lo que fue la primera alianza de clanes. Después de eso los Senju se unieron con los Nara, los Hyuuga, quedando por último rival a los Uchiha quienes al final también hicieron un pacto. Y todos juntos fundaron Konoha. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— Hashirama Senju comenta en uno de sus diarios, que se enamoró de Mito en el instante en el que la miró a los ojos. Pero que supo que estarían juntos por siempre solo cuando ambos miraron el lago, y un pez rosado apareció. Un pez enorme, en un lago vacio. Un pez solo para ellos, porque solo ellos habían logrado verlo.

—Un pez que aparece cuando dos personas están destinadas. Parece cuento…

— Pero es real, mis abuelos lo vieron, mis padres también.

— Y el pez no apareció para nosotros.

— Lo siento.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo, yo se que soy pesada y he estado alargando el asunto pero por fin Tenten da a conocer su decisión, ademas Sakura e Ino hablan y ocurrirá algo inesperado. Kiba del pasado tiene una buena racha con los videojuegos, y… bueno ya no recuerdo. xD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado n.n a mi me divirtió escribir del pasado. De hecho estuve pensando en hacer un spin off con varios one shot de situaciones del pasado.

Bueno eso fue todo. N.n hasta el próximo domingo.


	52. Amigos, siempre

Bien, primero que nada perdon por no actualizar la semana pasada. Digamos que ocurrio un problema con el alcohol y tube que quedarme toda la noche del sabado despierta para evitar que la persona que tuvo ese problema se ahogara o algo... asi de preocupona soy (pero me hace gracia contar esa anecdota) elll punto es que dormi todo el domingo por la falta de sueño y se me paso actualizar.

Ahora el capitulo desicivo xD espero que les guste...

Nota: la parte donde sale Lee es del pasado, no del presente ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Amigos? <strong>

**Siempre…**

Sakura no tenía lo difícil que era todo aquello, pensó con certeza que era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar todo lo que se venía sobre ella y Kimimaro con la enfermedad del chico. Pero la situación la sobrepasaba, y a pesar de que no quería huir o alejarse como su novio había propuesto, todo seguía siendo demasiado difícil. Pero era bueno, que fuera difícil, que sufriera cada vez se miraban en el hospital. Porque significaba que se preocupaba, porque en verdad lo quería, a pesar de todo. Y eso tenía que significar que había hecho la decisión correcta al quedarse a su lado ¿Cierto?

Igualmente, el sentir que era lo correcto no quitaba el hecho de que cada vez que sucedía algo como el incidente del veinticuatro de diciembre, se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad era necesario que ella estuviera haciendo aquello?

El veinticuatro habían decidido que se quedarían en casa de la familia de Kimimaro a cenar, pero al final sus padres no llegaron y luego la invitación de Gaara a su fiesta llegó y no terminó muy bien.

_Después de que salieran de la cocina y el encuentro con Sasuke, la casa de Gaara se convirtió en una chimenea gigante. Estaba hasta el techo de humo de cigarro, probablemente la única manera de respirar aire limpio era pegarse al suelo. Así que decidieron salir de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que las alergias del chico lo atacaran, claro, lo que le faltaba, que las alergias tampoco quisieran dejarlo respirar._

_Afuera en el parque cercano a la casa de los Sabakuno, el cielo estaba estrellado, y hacía una brisa fresca y tranquila. Sakura y Kimimaro caminaban despacio, disfrutando del escenario nocturno._

— _¿Seguro que estas bien? — indagó la chica preocupada — había mucho humo ahí dentro._

— _Estoy bien — respondió cansino su acompañante._

_Era un hombre con suerte de tener a Sakura a su lado, una chica que confiaba lo suficiente en sí misma, y lo quería tanto como para quedarse a su lado después de enterarse de su secreto. Secreto con el cual no cargaría por mucho tiempo, podía sentirlo, ya había algo mal dentro de él, algo mas mal de lo que ya estaba mal antes. Pero por eso mismo, por el poco tiempo que tenía, era un poco sofocante el que Sakura fuese así todo el tiempo, desde el momento en que se enteró se había vuelto sobreprotectora con él, y no lo dejaba respirar. Así que él se encontraba constantemente diciéndole y mostrándole que estaba bien, aun si no se sentía bien._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _¿Quieres ver que tan bien estoy? — dijo con un tono pícaro._

_La de cabello rosado no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que su novio la tomara del brazo, corriera unos metros por el parque con ella detrás, y la tomara de la cintura alzándola en el aire y empujándola contra la corteza de un árbol, donde la detuvo en el aire utilizando la planta de apoyo y su pecho._

— _Así de bien estoy.— murmuró contra los labios de la chica._

_Y lo hizo, la beso, tan profundo y pasional como nunca. Acarició su cintura, ella jugó con el cabello de él. Y luego de varios minutos se separaron, quedando ella en el suelo de nuevo. Aun con los ojos cerrados la chica sonreía._

— _Eso fue… ¡Kimimaro!_

Y ahora, una semana después se encontraba en camino al hospital, de donde no habían dado de alta a su novio después de aquella vez porque al parecer el chico comenzaba a presentar complicaciones. Y se acercaba ahí, sin imaginarse que ese sería un día lleno de sorpresas no precisamente buenas.

— Ino. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, hola Sakura ¿Qué haces en el hospital?

La rubia se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada del hospital con la mirada perdida, desde ahí Sakura ya sabía que Ino se encontraba mal.

— Visito a… — Se quedo en silencio. A decir verdad, Ino y la chica habían seguido en contacto desde que se fue, y se habían visto una que otra vez desde que había regresado a Konoha, pero aun no le había dicho sobre la enfermedad de Kimimaro. ¿Qué le diría su amiga? — Kimimaro está ingresado.

— Dios santo ¿Él está bien?

— Pues… ¿Qué tal si hablamos ahí dentro? ¿A quién visitas?

— Oh, no yo no iba a entrar solo… no se qué hago aquí.

— Ino ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No lo sé.

Su amiga parecía ausente, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

— Ven, aquí hay unas bancas. Hay que sentarnos un momento.

— Pero Kimimaro.

— Él puede esperar un poco. Venga vamos.

.

.

.

— No, no ¡No! — Naruto lanzó el control del videojuego con fuerza sobre la cama, donde rebotó y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ey! Cuida lo que no es tuyo ¡Bruto! — exclamó Kankuro recogiéndolo del suelo y limpiándolo casi como si le sobara donde se golpeó.

— Se buen perdedor Naruto — reía Kiba.

— Tienes una buena racha — comentó Neji al chico perro quien sonreía con picardía.

— ¿Has estado practicando? — indagó Shikamaru.

— Nop —presionó un botón de su control muy seguro y sonriendo con arrogancia.

— ¡Maldición no otra vez! — Kankuro soltó su control con cuidado mirando a Naruto mientras lo hacía para que aprendiera como se hace — Oye Neji ¿Hay comida en tu refrigerador?

— ¿Y si digo que no? — indagó el Hyuuga, Kankuro se levantó de todos modos — eso pensé.

— Ahora vengo ¿Quieren algo? Neji invita.

— Yo te acompaño ´ttebayo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, Kiba hizo otro movimiento y Neji soltó su control.

— ¿Cuál es tu secreto Inuzuka? — indagó Sasuke quien aun continuaba jugando, sin perder la vista de la pantalla.

— No lo sé, suerte supongo. — Se escuchó una explosión en la televisión.

— Y ese fui yo — informó Shikamaru — Iré a ver que hacen Kankuro y Naruto.

— Vamos Uchiha, ríndete. — sugirió Kiba — no eres competencia.

— No te rindas Sasuke, eres el último de nosotros de pie. — animó Chouji quien jugaba con un gameboy ya que fue el primero en caer — O chico, nada como los viejos juegos de pokemon.

— No puedo creer que tu viejo gameboy aun sirva — comentó Neji. — Creí que el mío era el único.

— ¿Aun lo tienes? ¿Te parece si cambiamos unos pokemon?

— No tengo el cable.

— Yo sí, aquí lo traigo.

— Perfecto, debe estar por aquí.

El Hyuuga se levantó y caminó por su habitación hasta su armario donde comenzó a rebuscar su viejo videojuego.

— Hasta la vista Uchiha. — Al decir aquello Sasuke soltó su control y bufó.

— Eso es trampa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ser tan bueno? Lo que tienes es envidia.

— Tú nunca has sido el mejor jugador, debes de estar haciendo trampa de alguna manera. Un pacto con el demonio por ejemplo.

— Aquí está — Neji se acercó con su aparato en la mano a Chouji.

— No es trampa Uchiha, es… el poder del amor.

Los tres presentes, y los tres que entraban por la puerta a la habitación se quedaron mirando a Kiba.

— Creí que eso era gay dattebayo.

— ¿De qué hablas Kiba? — indagó Kankuro.

— Chicos, chicos, chicos. Hace unas semanas no sabía de lo que hablaba, no había conocido al amor… pero ahora.

— ¿Quién es la chica? — preguntó Chouji.

— O chico — el resto miró a Naruto extrañados — ¿Qué? Hay que respetar los gustos dattebayo.

— Es una chica — aclaró despacio para que lo comprendiera Naruto — Está en segundo semestre y es… una monada.

— Pues bien por ti — dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Y desde cuando sales con ella? Asumiendo que salgan y no seas un acosador sin remedio ´ttebayo.

— ¿Cómo tu con Hinata? — inquirió el Uchiha.

— ¡Shh! Que vive aquí teme.

— Hinata-sama está en su habitación, no se escucha desde aquí. Recuerden que mi cuarto es como a prueba de sonido, nada entra y nada sale.

— Si ya sabemos, ni señal de celular hay — comentó Shikamaru intentando recibir señal sacando el celular fuera de la ventana del cuarto.

— Volviendo a mi — habló el inuzuka de nuevo — Si, estamos saliendo. Nos conocimos el día de la explosión, ella estaba en clase de deportes y se les fue la pelota así que yo se la alcance. Entonces hablamos y me invitó a salir. Les digo chicos, ella es la indicada.

— ¿No es muy pronto para saber eso? — El resto coincidía con aquel comentario, pero al ser dicho por el destruye pasiones Shikamaru era simplemente molesto.

— Debes de parar de hacer eso — recomendó Sasuke.

— ¿De qué hablas Uchiha?

— Meterte con el amor de los demás, que tu estés solo y vayas a morir solo no es culpa de nadie más que tuya.

Y de nuevo el ambiente era tenso.

— Como sea, es muy problemático. ¿No es así Neji?

Desde el día de la bomba y lo que escuchó en el baño Neji había decidido darse por vencido con Temari. Tal vez no era la acción más valiente, de hecho era escoger el camino fácil, pero es que en ese baño la chica había matado todas sus esperanzas. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Si no había futuro en aquello ¿Por qué aferrarse a ella? Así que declaró su derrota ante sus amigos y desde entonces coincidía con Shikamaru en todo lo que decía sobre el amor.

— Así es — afirmó Neji. — Nada como el amor por los videojuegos.

— Vamos Neji, no seas así ¡No te dejes influenciar por Shikamaru! Dattebayo.

— Shikamaru es listo, sabe de lo que habla.

— Ya lo oyeron — el aludido sonrió de lado.

— Pues yo no me dejo influenciar — comentó Kiba — De hecho, hasta ahora solo hemos estado saliendo y eso, así que le pediré ser mi novia.

— ¿Harás eso hoy? — indagó Chouji.

— Si, en la tarde.

— Hablando de en la tarde — interrumpió Neji — me alegra que se quedaran a dormir pero, ya es tarde y los sábados voy a clase de ingles así que…

— ¿Eso significa que tendremos que cambiarnos? — Kankuro no quería quitarse la pijama.

— Pues puedes irte así si quieres.

— Demonios. ¿Y si prometo no robarme nada si me quedo?

.

.

.

— ¿Un trasplante de corazón? — Sakura negaba ¿Cuántas cosas malas les pueden pasar a las buenas personas? Era horrible como este mundo funcionaba, lo correcto sería que las cosas malas les sucedieran a las personas malas, pero no, todo estaba al revés. La gente mala tenía dinero y podía conseguir todo lo que deseaba, mientras que la gente buena tenía que trabajar duro para al menos tener una oportunidad de tener un poco de lo que la gente mala tenia. Aun que claro, no siempre funcionaba así. Pero últimamente así se sentía.

— ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto a una niña? Y a Kimimaro ¿Esto es una especie de broma?

— Me gustaría que fuera así — asintió Sakura. — Entonces… ¿Entraras a visitar a Kakashi?

— No, no quiero verme como una acosadora. Solo pasaba por aquí y… pensé que tal vez podía verlo por casualidad de lejos.

— Eso suena muy parecido a acosar, venga vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Con Kimimaro, así al menos si te encuentras a Kakashi-sensei tendrás una escusa.

— Gracias Sakura.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y levantaron de la banca.

El hospital de alguna manera era un lugar algo deprimente para Ino, por eso ella cuando fuese nutrióloga trabajaría en una clínica privada. Pero para Sakura el hospital era un lugar donde milagros podrían ocurrir, y así como había gente que desgraciadamente moría en el intento de conseguir su milagro, había mucha que lo lograba. Era justo lo que quería hacer ahí, crear pequeños milagros para la gente, y por eso buscaba ser médico cirujano.

El cuarto de Kimimaro estaba en la cuarta planta, por lo que tenían que utilizar el elevador.

— ¡Deténganlo! — exclamaron un par de chicos que llevaban una bata de medico. Sakura colocó su mano frente a la puerta y ambas chicas entraron presionando inmediatamente uno de los botones.

— Gracias — dijo uno de ellos.

Ino y Sakura se miraron ¿En verdad esos eran doctores? Eran muy lindos. ¿Los contrataban por su apariencia o la habilidad en verdad contaba?

— Increíble — decía el otro chico — ¡No puedo creer que realizaremos nuestra primera cirugía! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no puedo creerlo.

— Es una simple reparación de hernia —replicaba el otro — Nada fuera de lo común.

— Pero Tenzou, es ¡Nuestra primera vez siendo los jefes!

— Hablando de primeras veces ¿Tú y Kurenai ya lo hicieron?

— ¡Tenzou! — gruño el chico moreno entre dientes. Miró de reojo a las chicas quienes estaban sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué? No es algo que estas señoritas no escuchen todo el tiempo ¿Cierto? — indagó mirando a Sakura e Ino — Anden, díganle que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse.

— Por supuesto que no — Ino lo tomaba como broma, pero Sakura estaba algo avergonzada.

— ¿Vez? — miró a su compañero y de vuelta a ellas — Gracias.

— Como sea, la respuesta es no. Queremos esperar, tomarlo con calma.

— Si, claro. Déjame decirte Ichigo, a como sigas así no pasas del mes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — El chico estaba claramente ofendido.

— El estrés te come aquí dentro, créeme. Me contaron de una chica que se volvió loca.

— ¡No es cierto! — lucía ciertamente asombrado.

— ¿Ustedes son residentes? — indagó Sakura. Los chicos la miraron al mismo tiempo, el de nombre Tenzou, tenía el cabello pelirrojo e interesantes ojos verdes. Y el otro chico realmente corto cabello negro y ojos color rosado claro.

— Así es — respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Les gusta la carrera de medicina? — indagó el otro chico.

— De hecho — rió Ino — ella está estudiando en Amanogawa.

Ambos se miraban sorprendidos.

— Nosotros salimos de ahí — dijo emocionado el de ojos rosados.

— Entonces tal vez puedan ser honestos conmigo, me recomiendan mucho el programa de este hospital pero yo no estoy muy segura. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

— Es el numero uno — respondió Tenzou.

— No encontraran otro mejor, aquí en el país del fuego. Y a decir verdad después de que Tsunade-sama se uniera a nuestro equipo de medicina general somos aun mejores.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? — amabas chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

— Claro, Tsunade Senju ¿La conocen? Se había retirado por un tiempo de la medicina, parece que estaba enseñando en una escuela o algo así. Pero le atrajo el puesto de jefe. — comentaba animado el de ojos rosados.

— ¿En qué año vas? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Primero.

— Mucha suerte, y no dejes que te asusten, mucha gente dice cosas que hacen parecer que ser cirujano es casi imposible pero se requiere de dedicación.

— Gracias.

El elevador se detuvo y ambas chicas salieron de ahí.

— Vaya, ahora me gusta más el hospital — rió un poco Ino.

Un pasillo después llegaron a la habitación de Kimimaro, donde se encontraban sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos y el chico firmando unos papeles.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Sakura sintió que el suelo se desvaneció de pronto bajo sus pies. — ¿Todo está bien?

La madre de Kimimaro miró a la chica y negó, entonces se soltó llorando. El padre la consolaba.

— Ahora volvemos, les daremos privacidad. — dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura miraba a Kimimaro bastante asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sakura…

— ¿Qué es eso? — se acercó tomando aquella hoja que Kimimaro había terminado de llenar.

— Yo creo que también regreso en un rato — dijo Ino saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es esto Kimimaro? — puso el papel con fuerza sobre la mesa — ¿Un acta para no resucitar?

— Sakura es lo mejor, yo…

— ¿Por qué tomas estas decisiones por ti mismo? ¡No estás solo! Además aun hay mucho tiempo.

— Es lo mejor Sakura. Los doctores dicen que en menos de dos semanas necesitare que me conecten al respirador, con suerte un mes. Y yo no quiero, ya lo habíamos hablado.

Ella negaba mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

— No, no es lo mejor. ¡Dime! ¿Para quién es mejor esto?

— Aun hay más…

Fuera de la habitación a Ino le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón, ahí, del otro lado del pasillo estaba Kakashi, sentado al lado de la cama de una niña pequeña de cabello plateado. Parecía que pasarían año nuevo juntos como familia, porque también logro ver a la mujer de Kakashi y a las hermanas de la pequeña Umi. Como se parecía esa niña a su padre, con su corto cabello platinado y esos enormes ojos oscuros.

Ino había aceptado la decisión del mayor, pero no estaba contenta con eso, aun que ahora que miraba la pequeña cara de inocencia de esa criatura. Realmente no podía estar sintiéndose mal por si misma de nuevo, no cuando a una niña como esa le sucedía algo como eso.

— Increíble ¿Verdad? — decía una mujer recargada sobre el mostrador, a su lado una compañera suya también miraba la escena. — Esa niña acaba de ser salvada.

— ¿Encontraron un donador? — preguntó la acompañante sorprendida — Eso fue muy rápido.

— Al parecer un chico con Esclerosis lateral de este mismo edificio pidió que le hicieran exámenes para saber si era compatible con ella.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es…

— Lo sé, a pesar de que él aun tendría tiempo para pasar con su familia no quiere estar conectado al ventilador. Así que optara por una donación de órganos por muerte cardiaca, mientras la petición es aprobada tal vez lo conecten al ventilador un tiempo y después, esta niña obtendrá su corazón.

— ¿Eso no podría tardar mucho?

— No más de un mes, y ella aun no esta tan delicada así que seguro todo termina bien.

— Menos mal. Aun que claro, que mal por el chico… Oye Kurenai ¿Y con Ichigo como andas?

— ¿Enserio? Terminamos de hablar de órganos y ahora me preguntas sobre mi ligue de una noche. Pues eso, no creo que pase nada, el chico esta como "Uhh quiero esperar" como si hubiera tiempo para eso. Soy medico por el amor de dios, tiempo es lo que me falta.

Ino dejo de prestar atención, miró con miedo dentro de la habitación de Kimimaro, Sakura miraba contrariada la cama, no parecía querer ver al chico a pesar de que este parecía llamarla. Justo en ese momento alzó el rostro, y ambas se miraron. ¿Enserio iba a pasar lo que creían que iba a pasar?

.

.

.

Era sábado por la tarde, y como todos los sábados por la tarde Lee se encontraba comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, consolando su profunda y pasional tristeza con un gran bol de ramen recién hecho. Comer le traía consuelo, y a pesar de que luego comía tanto que se daba asco a sí mismo, cuando salía de ahí se proponía hacer mucho ejercicio para bajar lo que comió, y hacer ejercicio lo animaba. Así que el ramen se había vuelto su solución para superar a Sakura, comía y se sentía bien, corría para bajar la grasa y se sentía mejor. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, iba ahí todos los sábados que tenía libre, para no pensar, abstrayéndose de sus problemas en un gran y hondo plato de delicioso y caliente ramen.

— ¡Otro! — si, estaba consciente de que cualquiera que lo mirara pensaría que estaba borracho, porque ¿Qué clase de persona lloraba mientras comía? ¿Quién lloraba sobre su comida y luego se la comía? Además de que como siempre hablaba con la boca llena, parecía que su lengua no estaba en optimas condiciones y muchas personas lo miraban como si estuviera loco o borracho.

— Aquí tienes otro Lee — Ayame se sentó a su lado acercándole el traste al chico quien comenzó a comer rápidamente — Yo se que mi rio me matara por decirte esto, porque eres su cliente favorito luego de Naruto pero… ¿No deberías de controlar un poco cuanto comes?

— Comer me da la dicha que vivir me arrebata.

— No seas dramático, ¡Este no eres tú! ¿Qué pasa con el Lee que conozco y todos quieren? Ese chico que es pasional sobre todo lo que hace y animado. ¿Qué sucede contigo Lee?

— Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ella.

— ¿Sin quien? ¿Sin Haruno-san? — el cejón solo asintió — Yo tendría que comenzar a cobrarte la hora — murmuró Ayame — Lee, esa chica no vale la pena ella…

— ¡Claro que sí! Sakura-san es la persona más bella e inteligente que existe. ¡Cualquier muchacho querría estar con ella!

Muchos podrían diferir sobre aquello, pero Ayame pensaba que estaba borracho así que lo dejaba ser.

— ¡Lee! — tomó el plato de ramen de la mesa — Es suficiente de sentir lástima por ti mismo ¡Levántate! — como soldadito obediente así lo hizo — ¡Gay-sensei estaría avergonzado de tu actitud!

Eso, fue todo lo que basto para conseguir su atención, y al final, Lee y Ayame pasaron el resto del sábado en la tarde platicando sobre sus cosas, conociéndose como amigos, y comiendo nieve. Ese fue el primer paso, que sin querer o proponérselo, ambos dieron para estar juntos.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Están listos todos para partir?! — Naruto estaba ciertamente emocionado de ir al instituto, para mostrar a sus compañeros de otros grupos que él y Hinata si habían logrado estar juntos. Tenía tomada la mano de su chica sonriendo emocionado, mientras esta se sonrojaba bastante al saber que esa euforia era gracias a ella.

— Deja de ser tan escandaloso y súbete a tu carro de una vez — dijo Sasuke un poco molesto. — Ahora regreso, olvide mi celular.

— Tenía que ser el Uchiha — murmuró Shikamaru, el aludido lo miró fulminante, y Shikamaru alzó una ceja en respuesta.

Tenten y Temari se miraron mutuamente algo nerviosas.

— ¿Estás segura de que ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? — Murmuró Temari a Tenten.

— Si — asintió Tenten. Suspiró — tengo que hacerlo. Ahora vuelvo, me deje la bolsa en mi cuarto.

Tenten también salió de ahí. Todos salían por la puerta y Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo cuando Temari lo detuvo.

— Shikamaru, tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenten me dijo que, hoy hablará con ustedes.

Quedaron en silencio un momento, Shikamaru luego la volteó a ver.

— ¿No sabes… a quien le dirá primero?

— No lo sé, pero es Tenten. Probablemente se lo diga primero al chico que le gusta. Me gustaría saber quién es.

— Supongo que lo sabremos.

El Nara apretó los dientes un momento y asintió. Bien así que todo terminaba esa noche.

— Gracias por avisar. Vamos, hay que irnos.

— Suerte — dijo saliendo de la casa.

El de la coleta iba a salir también, pero entonces notó algo extraño en la silla de la cocina, la bolsa de Tenten. Aquella que hace unos segundos había dicho que había olvidado en su habitación. Era tan claro para él lo que sucedía, pero no quería creerlo, así que como buen amigo caminó hacia las escaleras, y las subió a medias para avisarle a la chica que la bolsa estaba en la cocina. Pero justo ahí se detuvo, al escuchar la voz de Sasuke y Tenten.

— ¿No has salido? — indagó el Uchiha.

— Pues sigo aquí ¿No?

— Vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Antes que el dobe termine yéndose sin nosotros.

— Espera, Sasuke ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro, ¿Pasa algo?

— Es… quera esperar a que terminara la fiesta pero… quería decirte algo.

— Anda dime.

— Es sobre, tu y… yo. — Sasuke se quedo mudo de pronto. — Y-yo, ya tengo tu respuesta.

Shikamaru se sintió bastante decepcionado en ese momento. Sabía lo que diría, era Tenten, estaba claro que iría a decirle primero al chico que había escogido. Ese era su estilo. Pero él no quería escuchar aquello, no podía, no se sentía listo. Así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido bajó las escaleras, y salió de ahí. No importaba que no le dijera de la bolsa, porque probablemente supo que estaba ahí todo el tiempo.

— Tenten, está bien. Si necesitas más tiempo yo no tengo…

— No es eso Sasuke, yo ya he decidido. Sabes, fue muy difícil para mí saber si quería decirle a alguien que si, o los rechazaría a ambos. — ella no se esperaba que se fuese a poner tan nerviosa al hacer eso, pero ahí estaba, jugando con sus manos y deseando que terminara — Y cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaban… bueno, no era algo que me esperaría de mí, digo, pero supongo que tiene mucho sentido. He pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes y me gustan como personas, solo que no sabía cuánto me gustaban como más que eso. Y luego tu me besaste y…

— ¿Mi beso te confundió? ¿No te gustó?

— Tu beso — sonrió como tonta y luego rió nerviosa — fue probablemente, el mejor beso que voy a recibir en mi vida — murmuró la chica.

— Pero no te quieres quedar con solo eso— afirmó sintiéndose de pronto decepcionado, así que no lo había escogido a él — ¿Cierto?

— Lo siento. — bajó la mirada, no quería ver el rostro del chico.

— ¿Entonces es Shikamaru?

— No lo sé, tal vez. Solo sé que no puedes ser tú…

— Yo te dije que respetaría tu decisión. Y no me vayas a entender mal, lo hago pero… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Por qué no yo?

— Yo, no puedo, lo siento.

Iba a irse, estaba dispuesta a huir pero Sasuke no era del tipo de chicos que te dejaba huir tan fácilmente. Así que la detuvo, la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girarse de nuevo.

— Vamos Ten, tiene que haber algo muy malo sobre mí, o muy bueno sobre Shikamaru para que rechaces esto. — Se apunto a sí mismo, sonriendo.

— Eres el rey de la arrogancia — rió la chica, soltando el agarre pero sin huir otra vez.

— Pero eso viene con el paquete.

— Lo sé. No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es Sakura… — respondió al fin, dejando salir el aire que retenía de golpe — honestamente, es ella.

— ¿Sakura? Pero Sakura y yo ya no somos nada, lo has visto la otra noche, ella está con Kimimaro y yo… yo te quiero a ti — susurró acercándose a ella, pero muy a pesar de que aquel susurró era bastante seductor y quería fielmente creer aquello, desvió la mirada al suelo y se alejó un paso.

— ¿Eso fue lo que tu viste esa noche? ¿Que ambos quieren a alguien más y… y ya todo quedo atrás?

— Pues, si…

— ¿Sabes que fue lo que vi yo? — Sasuke se mantuvo expectante, Tenten lo miró a los ojos — Dos chicos que tienen un pasado largo, increíble y doloroso juntos. Un chico que fue ayudado por esa chica, quien fue su apoyo, durante tanto tiempo que incluso ahora que han terminado, no puede olvidarse de ella.

— Pero ¿Cómo llegaste a esa…?

— ¿Conclusión? Tú me diste esa impresión — sonrió con un deje de tristeza — cuando me presentaste como tu novia yo… no me di cuenta en ese momento, hoy en la tarde mirando las fotos de esa noche lo noté. Pero no querías parecer menos, no querías que ella te mirara solo porque tal vez notaría lo miserable que eres aún. Ella terminó contigo Sasuke, no fue al revés. Tú estabas dispuesto a superar cualquier cosa y fue ella quien no lo quiso… ella siguió adelante pero, tu no… y no creo que eso suceda pronto. Pero a mí, a mi si me gusta Shikamaru, no sé si me gusta más que tu pero… yo se que él es la persona indicada para mí en este momento. Y quiero intentarlo. Además… seguro también es muy pronto para Sakura, y no quisiera hacerle eso, no quisiera que creyera que la traicione saliendo con su ex.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez era cierto. Probablemente aun no podía olvidar a Sakura, creía en verdad que lo había hecho, después de tantos meses sin verla ni saber de ella pensó que ese sentimiento se había esfumado pero cuando la miró ahí, de pie frente a él con alguien más. No podía dejar que viera su lado débil, no podía dejar que lo mirara derrumbarse. Todo ese tiempo pensó que había sido él quien evito que Tenten colapsara ese momento por los nervios que se llevo, pero fue ella quien lo estaba sosteniendo a él. La estaba usando para escapar de esas emociones, para superar a Sakura. La estaba utilizando de alguna manera. Y no importaba que tan bueno ni que tan bien se hubieran sentido los besos que se dieron, ni que tan seguro se sentía a su lado… por ese cariño que sentía hacia ella, no podía usarla de ninguna forma, por más pequeña e insignificante que esta pudiese ser.

— Entiendes ¿Verdad? — Tenten se sentía a punto de llorar.

Temari había dicho que "la decisión estaba entre el chico que le gustaba y su alma gemela" su amiga pensaba en Sasuke como lo primero y Shikamaru como lo segundo. Pero el ver a Sasuke ahí, llorando de pronto, expuesto ante ella por sus palabras, la hizo comprender que ese chico que estaba ahí era su verdadera alma gemela. Eran iguales en un nivel superior al de ella y Shikamaru, mas qué físicamente, se entendían, coincidían y su convivencia era tan espontanea y sencilla ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado?, pero no estaban listos para ese compromiso. Tenían los sentimientos adecuados, pero desgraciadamente no eran los tiempos correctos.

— Lo siento — murmuró acercándose y dándole un gran abrazo, que fue correspondido por un segundo y luego se separaron. No podían demorarse más, sus celulares estaban sonando.

— Yo lo siento. En verdad pensé que yo la había…

— Lo sé, lose. No te culpo de nada, porque te estaría culpando de ser humano. Y eso está bien ¿Si? Todo está bien.

— Solo, quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo. En verdad me importas.

— Yo sé.

— Y… eso no va a cambiar, no sé porque pero presiento que jamás me podré olvidar de ese beso — Tenten sonrió con cariño ante aquello y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.

— Creo que tendrías que contestar tu celular. — El chico asintió y contesto el aparato.

— ¿Bueno? Dobe, ¿Ya se fueron? Si vale, está bien. Tenten y yo iremos en mi carro, está bien, no me enojo. Me da igual de quien fue la idea, no te preocupes. Nos entretuvimos buscando mis lentes de contacto. Si, uso lentes de contacto, pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabías. Bueno, como sea, nos vemos allá. Bye.

— Supongo que nos toca irnos juntos. Si es muy incomodo para ti puedo quedarme yo…

— Nada de eso, no es incomodo. Tienes razón. Me gustaría que no tuvieras razón pero la tienes y… supongo que podemos ser amigos ¿No?

— Siempre.

* * *

><p>Yo se ue habra quienes no esten muy contentos, de hecho, seran muchos mas de los que estaran contentos ya que en la encuesta que hice el sasuten gano por varios votos.<p>

Hay un motivo para mi decicion, y primero es por lo que tenten ya ha explicado, no siento que despues de todo lo que sakura ayudo a sasuke y que ademas ella terminara con él la hubiera podido olvidar tan facil... no se, lo mismo si pero el sasuke que yo cree no podria. Así que si los ponnia juntos ahora posiblemente la relacion hubiera terminado mal..

Bueno, igual quiero anunciar algo, gracias a alguien con quien hable hace poco (valen ;D) me decidi a hacer lo que yo quiero! muajaja, y esto es escribir una pequeña continuacion a esta historia. ya les dire en el ultimo capitulo (que es el 55) de que se tratara. era todo, pero necesitaba anunciarlo para tomarmelo encerio que si no no lo hago, que soy floja u.u si, me doy verguenzza xD ok no...

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo hasta el proximo domingo


	53. Viaje al pasado

En este capitulo se sabe como Gaara conoció a Matsuri. Algo pasa con Gaara. Ademas, como fue que a Temari le comenzó a gustar Neji, porque Kiba no tiene exito con las mujeres y algo de Kiba y Karui.

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje al pasado<strong>

— Chicos, siento una perturbación en la fuerza ´ttebayo.

El rubio miraba alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, el resto estaba entre extrañado, y a punto de llamar a un manicomio, de hecho si miran con detenimiento ahí, si exacto ahí mismo, pueden ver como Sasuke ha sacado su celular para marcar.

— ¿Pasa algo Naruto? — preguntó Chouji, mirando alrededor también, pero de una manera un poco más humana.

— ¿Dónde está Kiba?

El resto de los chicos se miraron entre sí, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos era Kiba ¿Por qué no habían notado su ausencia antes?

— ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de él desde el sábado? — indagó Neji mirando a Shino quien simplemente se quedo serio. Tan serio que por primera vez estar serio llamó la atención de todos.

— Está en casa. — dijo finalmente bastante serio detrás de aquellos lentes de sol que más de uno quería arrancarle en ese momento para saber si "está en casa" era bueno o era malo.

— ¿No piensa venir a la escuela? — inquirió Naruto, Shino no podía haber escogido peor día para ser tan escueto.

— No lo creo.

El resto de los chicos excluyeron a Shino de una manera tan evidente que fue sorprendente que el chico no se fuese a llorar en una esquina. Y es que de pronto todos desaparecieron de su alrededor y formaron su propio circulo impenetrable dándole completamente la espalda.

— ¿Qué piensan que haya pasado? — murmuraba Naruto.

— No lo sé, pero no creo que obtengamos información de — Kankuro miró hacia atrás, y todos lo hicieron. Al sentir las miradas a Shino le bajo una gota de sudor enorme.

— ¿Chicos? — lo miraron recelosos, y volvieron a cerrar el círculo. Algunos incluso sisearon como serpientes.

— Bien, depende de nosotros. — Chouji estaba muy dentro de su papel — ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido que hiciera que Kiba se quedara en casa un Lunes de pizza?

Oh, los Lunes de pizza. Posiblemente una de las tradiciones que no debieron de dejar olvidada a lo largo de ese año. Todos los lunes suelen ser aburridos para las personas, pero siguiendo un consejo de "el manual de supervivencia de Ned" crearon una idea para que a pesar de que los lunes apestaban, apestaran menos si tenían algo genial por esperar. Y así se crearon los lunes de pizza. Día en que todos los del salón iban a casa de Neji a comer pizza. ¿Por qué a casa de Neji? Porque también era la casa de Hinata, lo que hacía que fuese perfecto para invitar a los chicos y a las chicas. Además era la más cercana y mas grande, y desde un principio se estableció de manera silenciosa como el punto de encuentro así que… la casa del Hyuuga, como era llamada comúnmente era… si eso. ¿En que estaba? Oh si, lunes de pizza.

— Piensen chicos, piensen ´ttebayo.

— ¿Chicos? — Shino seguía llamando, pero nadie le respondía, casi como si no existiera. — ¿Es que soy invisible?

Gaara pasó a un lado de él, golpeando su hombro.

— Oh, lo siento no te vi ahí — a pesar de que en verdad fue un accidente o tal vez por ese mismo hecho casi le dan ganas de llorar al pobre de Shino. Gaara se paró al lado de él observando lo que el resto hacia — ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

— Intentamos averiguar porque faltó Kiba a la escuela — respondió Kankuro.

Desde el punto de vista de ellos, posiblemente se miraban muy geniales pensando como Holmes en alguna deducción, pero desde el punto de Gaara lucían como Naruto, Kankuro y Chouji luciendo como tontos mientras que Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru miraban las nubes en busca de que el cielo respondiera.

Y casualmente, el cielo respondió.

— ¡Cuidado un zapato! — exclamó una chica desde lejos.

Todos miraron hacia arriba. Todos se alejaron del zapato volador… todos menos Naruto.

— ¡Lo tengo! — gritó el rubio luego de que el objeto impactara con fuerza su cabeza, todos tenían la boca abierta ¿No le había dolido? El ruido que había hecho al estrellarse contra su rostro había sido estruendoso. El zapato que aun estaba en su rostro se resbaló y cayó al suelo — ¿Recuerdan el sábado? — Todos asintieron algo asustados por la enorme marca roja en la cara del chico— Kiba iba a declarársele a su chica ¿Qué tal si algo salió mal?

— Eso tiene sentido. — asintió Sasuke. Todos lo miraron con un ligero reproche que el Uchiha no comprendió, y es que prácticamente había dicho que era natural que Kiba fuera rechazado.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — indagó Kankuro.

— Habría que animarlo, hay que hacer el lunes de pizza en su casa — propuso Neji.

— Es buena idea ¿Todos a favor? — Chouji contó cero votos en contra.

— ¡Esta dicho entonces dattebayo!

— Oh, disculpa — una chica de primero llegó sin zapato — ¿Te lastimé?

— No te preocupes estoy… — antes de terminar aquello el rubio se desplomó en el suelo cayendo de espaldas.

— ¡Dios mío! — la chica se miraba bastante preocupada.

— No te preocupes, seguro es por tanto usar el cerebro, no creo que tu zapato tenga que ver. — dijo Kiba.

Entre Sasuke y el resto tomaron a Naruto de piernas y brazos y se lo llevaron a la enfermería. Gaara se quedó, tomó el zapato y se lo entregó a la chica.

— ¿Están seguros que no fue mi culpa?

— No lo creo. Tranquila.

— Igual siento como que tendría que hacer algo por él…

— Tu zapato.

— Gracias. Por cierto, mi nombre es Matsuri.

— Yo soy Gaara.

— ¡Matsuri! ¿Todo bien?

— ¡Sí! Ya voy. Disculpa a tu amigo de mi parte ¿Puedes? Lo siento muchísimo.

— Claro, no te preocupes.

— ¡Hasta luego Gaara! — Matsuri corrió de regreso a su salón, ya con el zapato puesto — ¡¿A dónde fueron Yuki?! Atrapare a esos brabucones.

— Así que… Matsuri — murmuró para sí mismo Gaara, sonriendo ligeramente.

.

.

.

El viejo gimnasio estaba como lo recodaban, claro era normal, apenas habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Pero para Tenten aquello era sumamente distinto. ¿Desde cuándo había puesto bancas nuevas en las gradas? Y la pintura, también estaba cambiada. Todo acerca de la escuela era distinto. Y las personas, ni se diga.

Egresados y estudiantes actuales estaban conviviendo juntos. Viejos amigos se encontraban, amigos que nunca se separaron llegaron a saludar, y algunos nuevos amigos surgían. Era como si nunca se hubieran ido. Tenten se sentía un poco perdida eso sí, pero probablemente como cualquiera que se hubiera ido a mitad del instituto. Y aun que se sintiera muy incómoda ahí no importaría, porque estaba más interesada intentando averiguar donde era que Shikamaru se había metido. Lo miró cuando ella y Sasuke llegaron pero después de eso desapareció por completo. ¿Dónde se había metido?

— ¡Yuki! — saludó alegre acercándose a la chica que se sentaba ausente al lado de Matsuri. Al verla pareció alegrarse, sonrió y la abrazó. — ¿También aquí? Pensé que tenías que visitar a tu primo al hospital.

— Fui temprano, es que Matsuri insistió en que tenía que venir.

— Hola — saludó Matsuri haciendo presencia con una sonrisa prepotente.

— Como sea ¿Has visto por ahí a Shikamaru?

— Aun tengo dificultad diferenciando a ese con, el otro, Neji…

— ¿Cómo puedes confundirlos? — Para Tenten parecía inconcebible.

— Son los nombres, soy algo mala con eso — se excuso la chica, Sonrojándose al recordar como en la última reunión les había dicho por el nombre del otro toda la noche sin darse cuenta, tanto que ya se habían acostumbrado.

— Shikamaru es el de la cola como de piña — expresó Matsuri.

— Ese — asintió Tenten.

— Oh, claro. Creo que salió al patio.

— Gracias.

Se retiró de ahí y para Yuki fue como su perdición. Suspiró con desgana y se sentó de vuelta.

— ¿En que estaba? — indagó Matsuri — oh claro, entonces él me dijo que quería conocerme en persona y…

— Matsuri ¿Podemos cortarla? Ya estoy harta de esa misma platica.

— ¿Por qué? — se ofendió, levantó de la banca y paró frente a Yuki — ¿Es que tienes un problema conmigo?

No podía decir nada, no debía decir nada al menos. Matsuri tenía un poder tremendo sobre Gaara, y a pesar de que el pelirrojo no lo sabía su tío, el padre de su primo enfermo, trabajaba para las empresa de los sabakuno. Matsuri lo sabía, y desde el momento en que se enteró de aquello, amenazaba con contarle a su novio cosas que harían pensar de nuevo si el tío de Yuki era un buen empleado o era hora de dejarlo ir. Estaba amenazada.

¿En qué momento se convirtió Matsuri en esa persona tan egoísta y repugnante que tenía enfrente? A saber, tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez solo fingía ser tierna y adorable para agradarle a las personas. Pero su locura comenzó a notarse cuando Gaara le empezó a gustar. Hizo todo lo posible por ser notada, lo seguía a todos lados, hasta que un día fingió que le habían robado el zapato, y lo tiró con fuerza. Su blanco en un principio era Gaara, para hacer la típica escena de "chica culpable y preocupada" que se ofrece a recompensar al chico invitándolo a salir. Pero por desgracia le dio a este otro pobre con mala suerte… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Ese no había sido Naruto? Era rubio… era eso o Deidara, por favor que hubiera sido Deidara.

Yuki no sabe como lo logró, pero ahora tiene al chico completamente manipulado.

Y había sido capaz de mantenerse a la raya con ella, haciendo lo que quería porque realmente no hacia algo malo. Podría quitarle sus guantes y hacerla menos todo lo que quisiera, daba igual. Pero últimamente Yuki había cambiado algo en su vida, se había hecho amiga de Kankuro, la otra única persona que parecía odiar a esa chica tanto como ella…no, odiar no era la palabra, Yuki no odiaba, Yuki no toleraba algunas cosas, y podía no estar desacuerdo con otras, pero ella no era una persona de odiar. Y aun así sentía que odiaba a Matsuri. Y su odio más el odio de Kankuro se comenzaba a acumular dentro de ella, hasta que explotó. Justo ahí, justo ahora.

— Pues si, a decir verdad tengo muchos.

Matsuri frunció el ceño, tomó a Yuki de la muñeca y salió caminando a paso veloz de ahí.

— ¿A dónde van? — indagó Kankuro quien regresaba con dos vasos de ponche, uno para él y otro para Yuki.

— No lo sé — respondió Gaara que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Ya afuera, Matsuri con una fuerza tremenda soltó a Yuki, logrando golpearla con la pared.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Me lastimas.

— A ver muñequita, dime ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

— Para empezar eres…

— Y piensa bien lo que vas a decir — aquello era una clara amenaza, pero en ese momento le importó poco.

— ¡Eres una manipuladora! Lava cerebros sin corazón que lo único que busca es su propia satisfacción — en aquel instante recordó una frase que Kankuro usaba mucho — ¡Eres como una combinación de medusa, bruja y zorra salvaje chupa sangre!

— Lo sé, dah — volteó los ojos — pensé que dirías algo más inteligente que lo obvio.

— Oh ¡¿Lo sabes?! Porque actúas como si no lo supieras.

— Por supuesto que lo se querida — aquel tono no le gustaba para nada — y tú lo sabes, no entiendo porque ahora es cuando lo dices ¿Qué te ha dado el valor?

— Yo… yo no soy la clase de persona que escucha como se aprovechan y engañan a un amigo. Cometiste un error Matsuri, dejaste que me hiciera amiga de Gaara y Kankuro, y ahora me preocupo por ellos. Y no voy a dejar que lastimes a Gaara, le voy a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Abrirle los ojos? — rió a carcajadas — ¡¿Tu?! Por dios, no te creerá la mitad de lo que digas. Tengo a Gaara comiendo de la palma de mi mano, si le digo que estás loca será más que suficiente para tenerlo contento. Me sorprendes Yuki, yo pensé que eras más inteligente que eso…

— Una persona no puede permanecer tan ciega por siempre — replicó la chica, desvió la mirada un poco, y de reojo vio como Gaara y Kankuro llegaban a escena, y como el segundo hacia que el primero quedara en silencio. Yuki sonrió— ¿Por qué pensaste que era más inteligente?

— Honestamente, creí que seguirías mi ejemplo. Cuando te vi congeniar con Kankuro en esa fiesta, no me gustó, lo acepto, pero pensé por un momento que eras un poco como yo. Y así como yo hice, engañarías al chico para poder quedarte con su dinero.

— ¿Enserio solo piensas en eso? ¿Qué hay del amor?

— ¿Amor? ¿Tú piensas que amo a Gaara? Si fuera así ¿Por qué crees que salgo con tantos chicos? Y con muchos no queda solo en una sola cita querida, he hecho cosas que ellos que no podrías ni imaginarte. ¡Yo no quiero a Gaara! Nunca lo quise.

— Matsuri.

Ese momento fue épico. El rostro de la chica se quedo sin sangre, estaba más pálida que la cal. Pero incluso se puso mejor cuando dio media vuelta y miró a Gaara ahí de pie, bastante molesto. Kankuro podía jurar que la miraba ponerse verde.

— G-gaara, yo… ¿Hace cuanto están ahí?

— Lo suficiente — declaró el pelirrojo.

La chica tragó saliva, y avanzó un paso.

— Sabes que estaba bromeando corazón, eso fue ¡Un ensayo! Para una obra, claro…

— Kankuro — llamó el chico.

— ¿Si?

— Tienes razón, es peor que medusa.

— Gaara ¿Por qué dices…?

— Corta el drama Matsuri. Terminamos. No sé qué clase de embrujo tenías sobre mi pero ahora lo miro todo claro. No puedo creer que fui tan tonto.

Gaara hablaba con repugnancia en su tono de voz, pero era mas hacia él en verdad, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Matsuri intentó tomarle el brazo, pero este lo alejó bruscamente. Y de pronto bastante molesta se volteó hacia Yuki.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! Fue una maldita trampa.

— Yo no hice nada — la chica sonrió ligeramente y se alzó de hombros.

— ¡Ya verás!

Y como loca, se lanzó contra ella.

— ¡Ey! No la toques. — Kankuro se acercó intentando separar a Matsuri de la otra, pero la perra tenía dientes y sabia como usarlos. — ¡Me mordiste! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un animal?

— ¡No me toques!

— Ya vasta Matsuri — Gaara se interpuso entre ellas, Kankuro soltó a la loca, limpiándose la saliva del brazo y sobándose, ojala que su brazo estuviera entero. — Déjala en paz.

— ¿O qué?

— O esto…

Todo era tan raro y tan loco que Yuki no reaccionó a tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo la tomara de a cintura, la pegara hacia él y le diera un largo beso. La mitad de este estuvo con los ojos bastante abiertos, mirando como Kankuro lucia impactado y como Matsuri hervía. Pero al ver la segunda imagen cerró los ojos, dándole un poco mas de realidad al acto.

La chica como si fuera malvada de telenovela mexicana, hizo una rabieta ahí mismo y después salió de ahí jurando venganza. Ya habiéndose ido Gaara se separo. Kankuro tenía la boca abierta, ¡¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan molesto?! Es que… seguro era porque fue repentino, sí, eso era.

— Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer me puse muy nervioso. — dijo Gaara.

— No, que yo entiendo el pánico que te entró pero hombre… lo mismo ahora me manda matar.

— No creo que haga nada.

— Yo no lo dudo, está loca — agregó Kankuro.

— Ahora necesitare guarda espaldas para venir al instituto — se quejó Yuki.

— Pero al menos nadie se aprovechara de ti — comentó Kankuro acomodándole el gorro que tenia puesto y entre el jaleo había terminado en el suelo — Y yo te protegeré.

Se apuntó a sí mismo y sonrió. ¿Por qué era que Kankuro emanaba una clase de sentimiento cálido? Parecía ser una de esas personas en las que verdaderamente podías confiar. Le gustaba sentir que tenía a alguien así de nuevo.

— Disculpen pero, me voy a casa — Gaara suspiró con desgana — ¿Está bien si me llevo el carro?

— Está bien, tranquilo.

— Kankuro — susurró Yuki — ve con él, no le dejes solo.

— Creo que quiere estar solo ahora mismo.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes estará bien. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. Además, hay que curarte ese rasguño.

.

.

.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!

— ¿Qué pasa Lee? Estoy algo ocupado aquí ´ttebayo — el rubio expresaba quien sabe qué cosa sobre una hoja de papel, parecía muy concentrado en ella.

— Necesito contarte algo que me sucedió el sábado, conocí a alguien y…

— Si, si, que bien Lee — interrumpió el rubio — ¿Podemos hablar de eso luego? Ya casi termino… y… ¡Listo!

— ¿Ya lo tienes? — preguntó Chouji acercándose.

— ¿Tener qué? — indagó el cejotas.

— El plan para sacar a Kiba de su miseria — comentó Neji, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado.

— ¿Plan? — Naruto se miró confundido — creí que Shikamaru era el de los planes.

— ¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo por media hora? — Sasuke tomó el papel de las manos del rubio, lo leyó, le cayó una gota estilo anime y luego le dio vuelta para mostrarlo.

— El nombre ´ttebayo.

— Sin ofender pero "El súper plan para sacar a Kiba de su miseria con pizzas" No es el mejor nombre — Chouji tenía ganas de reír, pero el rubio parecía tan ofendido.

— Ya les comente a las chicas — dijo Shikamaru — No entiendo porque me ha tocado a mí pero ya les he dicho.

— ¿Qué dijeron? — preguntó Naruto.

— Mendokusai…

— No, no. Eso suena a algo que dirías tu dattebayo.

— No dijeron "mendokusai" yo digo mendokusai. Vaya que eres problemático. Ella dijeron que estaba bien, que irían con nosotros.

— Konan y Deidara tienen salida a comer con su grupo de raros — informó Temari acercándose al grupo.

— Pero el resto si vamos dattebayo ¿Verdad?

— Yo me quedo Naruto-kun — informó Lee — tengo entrenamiento con Gai sensei.

— Bueno, le mandaremos tus saludos a Kiba ´ttebayo ¡¿Listos?! Vamos el plan "El súper plan para sacar a Kiba de su miseria con pizzas" ¡Comienza!

— No parece bien que repitas "plan" dos ve…

— ¡He dicho! — interrumpió el rubio comenzando a caminar fuera del salón con su mochila.

— ¿Tu no vienes Neji? — preguntó Chouji antes de salir de ahí,

— No, lo siento. Tengo que dar asesorías de matemáticas.

— Vale, luego te contamos.

Neji en realidad no tenía nada que hacer pero había notado que algo estaba diferente con Lee, ¡Se había quedado en silencio casi todo el tiempo! Y eso no era normal en él, y menos cuando se trataba de animar a sus compañeros. Así que sabía que algo andaba mal ¿Por qué no había hablado con él? Justamente para averiguar esas dos cosas se había quedado. Además algo que hacía ver a Neji claro que Lee tenía algo rondándole por la cabeza era que era lunes, y los lunes no tenia practicas tan temprano.

— Lee ¿Podemos hablar? — dijo una vez que quedaron solos en el salón.

— Claro… ¿Pasa algo?

— No lo sé, tu dime ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡Oh Neji! Tú me conoces tan bien. Pero no sé si puedas ayudarme.

— Si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos.

Ya no había nadie en el salón, Lee de igual manera miró alrededor para asegurarse y luego se sentó en un banco al lado de Neji. Suspiró y entonces hubo una transformación completa, habló normal, tranquilo y sin acelerarse.

— El sábado salí con Ayame-san.

— ¿Ayame-san? Creí que no era del tipo de personas que salía, ella y Shiho-san siempre están en su propio mundo.

— Si lo sé, yo tampoco pensé que fuera tan divertida.

— ¿Divertida?

— Si Neji, divertida, bastante. Me miró deprimido en Ichiraku y me invitó por nieve y pasamos toda la tarde platicando. Hasta la noche. Es una chica increíble.

— ¿Y te gusta?

— No, aun no. Mi corazón pertenece a Sakura-san, eso no puedo cambiarlo. Y justo por eso quería hablar con Naruto-kun… quería saber cómo es que la ha superado.

— Entonces quieres que Ayame te guste.

— No lo sé. Es agradable pero hasta ahora no he pensado más que eso, solo que me puse a pensar. Neji ¿Y si no soy capaz de superarla? — Se miraba profundamente preocupado — ¿Qué tal si termino solo? pero ¿Y si además no puedo llegar a amar a nadie más? Qué tal si estaba destinado a amar tanto a Sakura y luego perder el amor antes de poder siquiera experimentarlo y… eso es todo.

A pesar de que estaba bastante serio Neji notaba la pasión que Lee siempre la ponía a sus palabras, en verdad sentía eso y parecía que le preocupaba bastante. ¿Estar atado a una sola persona? Exactamente por eso se había rendido con Temari… o al menos lo estaba intentando.

— Es difícil olvidar un sentimiento de la noche a la mañana Lee, lo sé. Pero no creo que te quedes solo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun si pudiera volver a amar a alguien más, tal vez esa persona nunca me corresponda. En verdad, es que… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no soy la persona más atractiva? Tal vez por eso Sakura-san no me quiso. Y moriré solo…. Con cien gatos… ¡Y una barrigota! No Neji, todo menos una barrigota.

— La apariencia no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú eres un chico atractivo, todos lo dicen. ¿Cómo alguien como tu podría saberlo?

— Porque lo sé. Lee, si la apariencia fuese suficiente, tal vez no me hubiese rendido con… — suspiró y retomó la plática — ¿Entiendes? Tú tienes algo que ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha tiene.

— ¿Cejotas? — Ambos rieron entre dientes.

— No, un gran corazón. Tu eres la persona más pura y leal que jamás he conocido. Y sé que cuando encuentres a la chica adecuada, porque sé que lo harás, no tendrás que preocuparte de que jamás te deje, porque así de grande eres Lee, así de mucho vales. Sakura no es ni será la chica para ti, no es alguien que sepa apreciar lo grande que eres Lee, pero esa persona llegará, a como me llamo Hyuuga… No, no llores, por favor.

— ¡Pero Neji! — había regresado el Lee de siempre — Eso que has dicho fue hermoso ¡Gracias! — le dio un gran y efusivo abrazo.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — preguntó una vez que se separó, el chico se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas y asintió. — Bien, porque estamos a tiempo para ir por pizza a casa de Kiba.

— ¡Si! Neji…

— ¿Si?

— No te rindas, nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder en el futuro ¿Cierto?

El Hyuuga sonrió.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Temari quien se había regresado por su celular que se le cayó en el camino, estaba recargada fuera del salón, y lo había escuchado todo. No entendió en ese instante porque su corazón latía tan fuerte, pero después de escuchar a Neji hablar de aquella manera le cruzo por la mente que el chico no era tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

Shikamaru no sentía ganas ni de moverse ni de abrir los ojos. Simplemente existía en ese momento. Se encontraba recostado en aquel enorme árbol sobre el cual, en tiempos pasados, solía meditar y dormir durante sus tiempos libres. Ahí en su viejo instituto se sentía como si pudiera dar un salto hacía el pasado, y así era justo como quería sentirse en ese momento, como se sentía en el pasado. Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

— ¡Ey Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces hombre? ¿Nos dejaste comprar las pizzas a nosotros solo para dormir un rato? — Era Naruto, pero se miraba extraño, su cabello era más corto y menos arreglado, además ¿Aquel era su uniforme?

— Vamos levántate genio — dijo Temari extendiéndole el brazo. Pero la chica se sintió intimidada ¿Por qué de pronto la miraba como sorprendido de arriba hacia abajo? Se sonrojó — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el uniforme?

— Tienes el uniforme — murmuró Shikamaru, tomó su mano y en cuanto estuvo de pie se miró a si mismo ¿Tenia el uniforme puesto? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Esto era un sueño ¿Cierto? Aun que se sentía muy real — ¿Qué día es hoy?

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? — indagó Chouji extrañado.

— No que recuerde. ¿Qué día es? — Todos se miraron entre sí intrigados.

— Lunes de pizza. — dijo sencillamente Ino.

— No, eso no el día, la fecha… ¿Lunes de pizza?

— Claro Shikamaru ¿No recuerdas que son los lunes de pizza? Hombre debió de ser un gran golpe dattebayo.

— Es dieciséis de enero. — respondió Neji.

— Del dos mil doce — agregó Lee.

— Él sabe qué año es ¿No es así Shikamaru? Solo esta bromeando un poco ´ttebayo. Anden hay que movernos, Kiba nos está esperando.

— No nos está esperando, no sabe que vamos — comentó Shino seriamente.

— Nos está esperando he dicho — exclamó el rubio.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, y Shikamaru aun confundido iba a hacerlo también.

— No olvides tu mochila — le recordó Chouji.

El Nara miró al suelo, observo unos segundos su vieja mochila del instituto, tan sencilla, destartalada y sucia como la recordaba. La tomó como si se tratara de una especie de bomba, y comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, al lado de Chouji, pero sin saber exactamente lo que hacía.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó en un susurro su antes gordito amigo.

— Sí, estoy bien. Solo algo dormido.

Era mentira, nunca se había sentido tan despierto como en ese momento. Y es que el susto en parte tenía la culpa de ello.

— ¿Recuerdas que vamos a hacer cierto? — indagó Temari.

— No.

— ¡Shikamaru! Venimos a alegrar a Kiba ¿Recuerdas? Parece ser que se le declaró a una chica el sábado y no terminó muy bien.

En retroceso, su mente se fue lejos, meses atrás, al inicio de ese mismo año. El dieciséis de enero del dos mil doce, el día que cambiaría a Kiba para siempre, convirtiendo al chico potencialmente alegre, en un chico sin preocupación por los sentimientos de las chicas por dos largos meses, terminado al final lastimando a la misma chica que lo lastimó, Ana. Después de esos dos meses, Kiba se convirtió en el chico papa, nadie quería saber nada de él, porque se contaba que era malas noticias, y gracias a eso fue que no parecía haber chica que quisiera salir en serio con él.

— ¿Estoy en el suceso de Ana? — Se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru. — Estoy tiene que ser un sueño.

— ¿Suceso de Ana? — indagó Chouji — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llama la chica que le gusta a Kiba? — preguntó Shino saliendo de la nada como solía hacer continuamente. Según el abúrame, él era el único que conocía su nombre.

— Eh… ¿No?

— ¡Déjense de charla y estense preparados!— exclamó Naruto. Se paró frente a todos, sobre el pórtico de la casa de Kiba y puso su tono de general al mando — Esa batalla será dura, tenemos que estar preparados por cualquier contingencia. ¡Ya saben que hacer! Si Kiba intenta huir, o cierra la puerta.

Ahora que Shikamaru lo miraba desde otra perspectiva, todos se miraban muy tontos ¿Es que se drogaban? Parecían sumamente emocionados, y él mismo recordaba haber estado emocionado también. Como si en verdad perteneciera a una especie de ejército. Era divertido en aquel entonces, y eso considerando que esto había sucedido hace apenas un año.

— Temari — susurró el chico — ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Ahora?

— Shikamaru ¿Puedes cargar las pizzas? — Pero realmente Kankuro no le dio otra opción.

— Si, ahora — susurró el chico.

— Bien — Naruto tocó el timbre de la casa de Kiba — ¿Qué pasa?

— Creo que estoy en el tiempo equivocado — susurró.

— ¿Tiempo equivocado? ¿De qué hablas Shika? ¿Probaste de esos hongos otra vez? Prometiste que solo era para probar.

— ¡No! no es eso — susurró esta vez incluso más bajo, Naruto tocó el timbre de la casa de nuevo sin recibir respuesta aun — Creo que, vengo del futuro.

— Shikamaru…

— ¡Ya voy! — gritó la madre de Kiba desde dentro.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — pregunto Temari, en verdad ¿Dónde estaba el tornillo que se le cayó a su amigo?

— Tienes que creerme, o no me creas no importa, pero sigue el juego.

La chica lo miró severamente por un momento.

— No estás mintiendo — dijo sorprendida.

Cierto, en aquel entonces, cuando Temari aun no quería a Neji, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, algunos incluso creían que estaban juntos, y la chica había desarrollado una habilidad impresionante para saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Lo conocía perfectamente.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

La rubia miró hacia los lados nerviosa, Ino no había escuchado nada, pero los notaba raros.

— Bien, no digas nada y actúa natural.

— ¿Me crees si no recuerdo cómo es eso?

— Inténtalo. Eres un genio.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y la madre de Kiba los miro con una enorme sonrisa.

— Los amigos de Kiba ¿Qué les trae por acá?

— Escuchamos que Kiba se enfermó y quisimos alegrarlo un poco — dijo Ino sonriente.

— Claro, pasen. Mi chico está en su habitación, adelante, siéntanse como en su casa.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Sakura — con permiso.

Shikamaru estaba algo asustado, no sabía si eso era en efecto un sueño, pero se sentía tremendamente real, perturbadoramente real, y eso en verdad le daba un poco de miedo ¿Y si era real? ¿Y si cambiaba la línea del tiempo? ¿Qué podría suceder?

.

.

.

Kiba y Karui se encontraron en la fiesta del instituto, al parecer Omoi, su amigo, había asistido ahí en otro salón de su misma generación, y ella lo acompañaba. Pero el chico no parecía divertir mucho a Karui ya que terminó dejándolo de lado en cuanto miró a Kiba. Y ahora ambos se encontraban en uno de los salones vacios del lugar, sentados tomando de una botella de whisky que la chica había escondido en su bolsa.

— Este lugar está tétrico de noche — comentaba Karui mirando hacia afuera, recargada en el marco de la ventana del aula.

— Tendrías que verlo de día, ¡Espeluznante! — Ambos rieron, el chico tomó un trago directamente de la botella y se la pasó a Karui. — Extraño un poco los días de instituto.

— ¿Fueron buenos años?

— En su mayoría. Pero más que nada, me gustaría poder volver en el tiempo, y no hacer ciertas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

— Eso está mal.

— Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría hacerlo, si se pudiera.

— No Kiba, no te arrepientas de nada, de ni una sola de las decisiones que tomaste en tu vida, ni de las que no tomaste, porque una decisión no tomada es también una decisión— exclamó la chica dejando la botella de lado, y mirando a su acompañante de frente — Las cosas que has pasado en la vida, te hacen ser quien eres. Y debes de aprender a ver todo como una experiencia. ¿Qué sería de mi si no te hubiera conocido por ejemplo?

— Pero eso fue una buena experiencia.

— ¿Crees que me gustaba que esos niños me molestarán?

— Pero me conociste a mi. — Karui reía con un deje de burla.

— Eso es lo que digo, a pesar de que era molestada algo bueno salió de eso. ¿Es que no hay nada bueno que haya venido de eso que quisieras cambiar?

— Pues… Sabes, mi recuerdo es un poco confuso sobre lo que sucedió.

Se quedó en silencio, intentando recordar cada paso de lo que había pasado, pero por algún motivo era confuso.

— La verdad no creo que nada bueno haya salido de eso.

— Entonces tal vez algo bueno sucederá después debido a eso. O al menos te quedara la enseñanza.

— No parece que sepas muy bien de lo que hablas.

— La verdad no.

Ambos rieron un poco sin saber porque, y al terminar se miraron a los ojos por un largo y extraño momento.

— Kiba — dijo la chica pareciendo ruda de pronto — ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos?

— ¿Qué? — eso no se lo esperaba. — No lo sé Karui…

— ¡Perfecto! — lo ignoró completamente — El viernes a las siete ¿Te parece? Te mando mensaje con la dirección de mi casa luego.

— E-está bien.

¿Karui lo acababa de invitar a salir? Y no solo eso, ¿Dijo que si?

.

.

.

— Y entonces se rió de mi ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? Le digo que sea mi novia y se ríe de mí. Fue vergonzoso, me sentí patético. Así que salí corriendo al instante

Todos sus amigos estaban dentro de su pequeña habitación amontonados con un trozo de pizza en la mano, el mismo tenia uno, y le dio una mordida al terminar de hablar.

— Pero ¿Estás seguro que se estaba riendo? — A Temari aquello le sonaba mal, no conocía a la chica pero ¿Reírse? Debía de ser alguien muy cruel.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que vi? Se lo que vi Temari ¡Se reía de mi!

— ¡Ay ya! Lo siento.

Shikamaru observaba todo, cayado como le había dicho Temari que se estuviera. Recordaba aquello, un poco confuso pero lo recordaba. Si mal no recuerda meses después la chica comentó que si se había reído pero por la vergüenza, y Kiba lo mal interpreto todo. Pero Kiba no había mencionado un detallito de lo que hizo antes de irse corriendo.

— ¿Y te fuiste y fue todo? — inquirió Shikamaru, Temari lo miraba intrigada ¿Es que había mas?

— Si… ¿Por qué?

Todos miraron a Kiba intrigados, el chico se miro repentinamente nervioso, dejó salir el aire que retenía como un suspiro largo y luego cerró los ojos.

— Está bien, no fue todo…

— ¿Qué hiciste Kiba? — Pregunto Shino severamente.

— Yo… Puede ser que haya ponchado las llantas de su bicicleta.

— ¿Bicicleta? — volvió a inquirir Shikamaru, y Temari volvía a mirarlo preocupada ¿Es que Kiba no estaba diciendo algo?

— Bueno, tal vez era un carro…

— ¿Le ponchaste las llantas a su carro? ¡Tío eres el rey de los ardidos dattebayo!

— ¿Solo las llantas? — volvía a inquirir Shikamaru. A muchos ya les parecía raro que estuviese hablando tanto.

— Y tal vez lo rallé un poquito con mis llaves ¡Pero solo un poquito! Y puede que fuera el carro de su papá, y no el de ella.

— Al menos no estaba su padre dentro — dijo como queriendo ver el lado amable Shikamaru, aun que él sabía que…

— Pues de hecho….

— ¡Kiba! — gritaron todos al unísono.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Estas demente tío — negaba Kankuro.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — negaba también Sakura.

— Ay, como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca — bufó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues no — declaró Kankuro.

— Bueno, al menos no ahora — comentó Shikamaru.

A todos les pareció extraño el comentario tan despreocupado y bromista. Pero más a Temari, que le hizo pensar que su hermano, o alguien del grupo había hecho algo parecido o peor en el futuro.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — susurró Temari.

— No te preocupes, solo fue un carro y le rompiste el vidrio, gran historia por cierto — susurró de regreso Shikamaru. Temari se sonrojó completamente.

— Sis ¿Estás bien? Te miras enferma — comentó Kankuro tocándole la frente a su hermana — Hierves.

— No, yo estoy bien.

— ¡Aplíquense al plan ´ttebayo! ¡kiba! No te preocupes, esa chica no valía la pena.

— Ah, eso lo sé. Yo no falte a la escuela por eso.

— ¿Entonces porque? — indagó Ino.

— Pues es que…

— Le da miedo el padre de la chica — declaró Shikamaru.

— ¿Cómo supiste? — preguntó Kiba.

— ¡Es Shikamaru! Es un genio ¿Recuerdan? — Temari se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa.

— Claro, cierto. Pues sí, me da miedo el padre de Ana.

— No tengas miedo, no creo que te haya visto la cara — dijo Shikamaru restándole importancia aun que claro eso ya lo sabía él.

— Oye Shika ¿Tu estas bien? Pareces raro — comentó Ino.

— Si, es cierto. No has dicho "mendokusai" en un buen rato — agregó Chouji.

— Ah… ¿Mendokusai?

Temari se dio un golpe en la frente.

— ¿Qué sucede Temari? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? — preguntó Ino quien ya se había dado cuenta de todo aquello.

— No es…

— Es una apuesta — declaró Shikamaru — Temari me ha apostado que no puedo actuar un poco menos "como yo" por un día. Si lo logro me dará uno de los boletos para el concierto de linkin park que tiene para el fin de semana.

— ¡Creí que yo iba a ir contigo! — dijo Kankuro ofendido.

— No seas llorón, igual te vas a enfermar del estomago y no podrás ir.

— Shikamaru — gruñó Temari dándole un codazo.

— ¿Me estas deseando que me enferme? Eres un malvado — murmuró Kankuro.

— No es mi culpa que te hayas cenado ese super burro ayer en la noche.

— ¿Cómo supiste…? ¿Qué le sucede a este chico?

— Nada, nada. Es esta apuesta — temari le resto importancia y sonrió — No hables tanto Shika o no hay boletos.

— Vale.

Kankuro se sobaba el estomago ligeramente, era verdad que le dolía pero ¿Sería que se iba a enfermar?

— Chicos, chicos ¡Nos estamos desviando de nuestro propósito! Animar a Kiba dattebayo

— No, Naruto, en verdad estoy bien.

— Mírenlo, está destrozado. Descorazonado, ¡Derrotado! Y nosotros como sus amigos tenernos que ayudarlo.

— ¿Me estas ignorando? Sí, bueno.

— ¡Kiba! Amigo mío, no te preocupes. ¡Ya vendrán más chicas!

— Eso es cierto Kiba — asintió Ino — No sabes cuantas ranas he tenido que besar para encontrar a Sai — al decir aquello se abrazo de su novio.

— Y las que te faltan por besar — comentó Shikamaru en un susurró escuchado solo por la chica a su lado, quien le dio otro codazo para que se callara. — Lo siento, estoy bajo mucho estrés y la situación no ayuda — murmuró.

— Kiba — habló Lee — ¡No te desanimes amigo mío! Esa chica no era para ti, pero ya vendrá alguien que si te valore.

— O podrías enfocarte en conseguir sexo y disfrutar de tu juventud.

— El rompe pasiones Shikamaru ha regresado — exclamó Kankuro.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos al escucharse decir eso, ¡Él no había querido decir aquello! En verdad no lo quería, su boca se había movido sola. Temari le dio otro codazo.

— ¿Por qué el golpe? — susurró el chico, pero de nuevo, el no había querido hablar. Ahora era como si se encontrara dentro de un cuerpo huésped, solo observando, pero sin ser capaz de decir nada o moverse a su favor.

— No queremos que te descubran.

— ¿Descubrir qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— Saben que — dijo Kiba como si se le hubiera presentado una revelación — ¡Shikamaru tiene razón! Es verdad Neji este chico es un genio ¡¿Para qué ser lastimado por sentimientos?! Si me puedo saltar a la mejor parte.

— No creo que Shikamaru haya querido decir eso — murmuró Hinata, siendo completamente ignorada.

— Hay mas en una relación que el sexo — dijo de pronto Shikamaru, sintiendo que su boca le pertenecía otra vez. Temari estaba confundida ¿No sería que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco?

Pero dentro del cerebro de Shikamaru sucedía algo extraño, se encontraba peleando consigo mismo sin darse cuenta. Su yo del pasado parecía estar volviendo en sí, y él seguía ahí ¿Qué pasaba? Eso era un sueño, seguro.

— No, me gustó más lo otro que has dicho antes y tienes razón. ¡Desde ahora me autoproclamo el hijo perdido de Barney Stinson!

— ¿De quién? — Preguntó Sasuke extrañando.

— ¿How i met your mother? — inquirió el chico perro — ¿Enserio no han visto esa serie? Demonios, Tenten era la única que me seguía el juego con estas cosas.

— Yo sé cuál es, pero no me llamó la atención — comentó Naruto.

Meses después todos se arrepentirían de haberle dado la razón a Naruto, porque ahora gracias a Kiba todos eran fans de la serie.

— Temari — susurró Shikamaru — Creo que me estoy regresando.

— ¿Cómo que crees?

— Es un sentimiento. Mejor… dejemos de hablar de… — la boca del chico se cerró, y de alguna manera al ver su lenguaje corporal temari supo que el chico que estaba parado ahí era el mismo con el que había hablado aquella mañana sobre las nubes. — ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó extrañado al ver que su amiga lo miraba.

— No, nada.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo bajo el cielo estrellado y en el árbol de la escuela. Vaya sueño ¿O había sido un recuerdo? Que interesante. No podía creer que él haya sido el culpable de que Kiba terminara volviéndose un mujeriego, siempre había pensado que había sido por culpa de la chica, pero no, fue su comentario, el que dijo sin pensar las consecuencias de nada. El chico era tan simple, y en aquel entonces su fama no existía, salió con una o dos chicas a la vez, una vez hasta con cinco al mismo tiempo en dos o tres meses, hasta que todas se enteraron y comenzaron a esparcir rumores. Los cuales probablemente eran la causa de que ahora no tuviera novia a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba amor de verdad. Vaya… había arruinado la vida de su amigo. Ahora si moría solo se sentiría directamente responsable.

Pero posiblemente lo más interesante es que había recordado como era él al inicio del año, tan serio, grosero, poco interesado y siempre diciendo cosas malas sobre el amor. No podía volver a ser así, era verdad que tenten no lo había escogido pero, de todas maneras el sentimiento que tuvo durante todo ese tiempo había sido algo muy lindo, y no quería dejar de sentirse así.

— Ya despertaste — afirmó una voz a su lado. El chico dio un respingo, saltando hacia un lado. Tenten sonrió ligeramente — ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mi?

— No — respondió escuetamente, por el susto que se dio definitivamente no podría decir nada más sin tartamudear.

— Eso pensé… Oye Shika — se sonrojó ligeramente, sonriendo de lado, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante lo que iba a hacer — Yo quería decirte algo.

— No hay necesidad tenten, lo sé.

Ella aun más sonrojada y sorprendida lo miró.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Si.

— Pero, no importa, igual quiero decirlo. Necesito decirlo.

— Tenten yo…

— Te quiero Shikamaru.

¿Qué dijo que?

* * *

><p>Bueno, estubo algo raro, ni siquiera yo se porque lo hice, supongo que porque si xD. El punto es que esta medio raro. Yo se que fue algo exagerado lo de Matsuri, bueno, siento que fue exagerado, pero tenia ganas de hacer algo así, simplemente rabietas de una chica loca.<p>

Como sea, en el siguiente unos brownies causaran conmosion y otras cosas de las que no me acuerdo muy bien.


	54. Un vistazo al futuro

Hoola!

no lamento la tardanzaa xD es que ya esta historia esta por terminar y me da penilla. aun si habra continuacion pues no va a ser lo mismo ya que es otra historia en la que habra muchas cosas distintas, casi me gustaria considerarla un spin of pero no se. Ya se vera.

En este capitulo "Vistaso al futuro" Principalmente habla de una situacion del pasado, y creo que con esto se terminan las intervenciones del pasado, en cambio habra un visitante del futuro quien despilfarra un monton de información.

Esto lo habia hecho por si la historia terminaba asi solamente, asi que cuando decidi que la continuaria ha tenido varios cambios este capitulo.

Espero que les guste que fue algo dificil hacerlo, en verdad fueron muchas veces de releer y eso xD

* * *

><p><strong>Un vistazo al futuro<strong>

En varias partes del mundo el 6 de enero se celebra el día de los reyes magos. Normalmente una noche antes los niños dejan sus zapatos en la ventana para que los reyes les dejen un regalo dentro. O algo así se suponía que debería de ser, pero se utiliza más como día de convivencia en el que las familias se reúnen para comer rosca de reyes, que en esencia es un pastel con dulce y fruta arriba que dentro tiene pequeños monos en forma de bebe que representan al niño Jesús, y cuando una persona saca uno de esos en su pedazo de rosca tendrá que cooperar haciendo tamales para otro día del que no me acuerdo porque realmente jamás he hecho tamales en todas las veces que me han tocado alguno de esos monos. Pero realmente no importa esto, porque en el país del fuego no se celebra tal cosa. Y aun así los chicos si lo hacen, a su propia manera.

Todo comenzó cuando en el último año de instituto, justo por esas fechas del año pasado, Kiba descubrió la celebración por internet.

— Feliz día de reyes — leyó Kiba desde su computadora, al parecer un amigo mexicano había puesto aquello, y como Kiba para aquellas fechas era una persona sumamente curiosa y creativa, se puso a investigar un poco con su amigo. "_Es una celebración en mi país_" dijo el chico en inglés, ya que era la única manera posible de comunicarse entre ellos, y ninguno era muy bueno en eso _"No sé si se hace en otros países pero aquí sí, y es más que nada familia" _Kiba pidió más detalles sobre lo que hacen y porque lo hacían, su amigo no tenía la mínima idea, solo sabía que se comía pan en todas partes _"En serio amigo, se vuelven locos, hay pan en el trabajo, en la escuela, en la casa, con los abuelos. Si no sales rodando es que no lo festejaste bien"_ Desgraciadamente su amigo había utilizado una palabra errónea que se usaba comúnmente en ingles para decir que se "emborrachaban" y Kiba mal interpreto aquello como "Si no sales borracho no lo festejaste bien" y entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

Como en Japón es un día después más o menos, cuando Kiba se enteró que día era ya era seis por la noche, así que no podría ser celebrado el día que era, pero sí que podían hacerlo al día siguiente. Pidió a una panadería su propia versión de la rosca de reyes, siendo un pan en forma ovalada, con mucho chocolate sobre él y por supuesto monitos dentro, aunque al final tuvieron que usarse unos pequeños soldaditos en lugar de bebes ya que la tienda estaba cerrada para comprar alguno. Y así fue como nació "El día de reyes" para ellos.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó Kiba entrando al salón, ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, y es que él había llegado tarde — ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes!

—Inuzuka— reprendió Asuma que se encontraba anotando algo en el pizarrón— ¿Te molesto?

— Oh, no tranquilo no me molesta — volvió a mirar a sus compañeros que reían entre dientes — Chicos, ¡He descubierto la tradición más asombrosa! Me la contó un amigo mexicano, y ya lo tengo todo listo ¿Quién se apunta para mi casa saliendo de esta cárcel?

"_¿Cárcel?"_ pensó Asuma sintiéndose algo ofendido.

Naruto alzó la mano, y Kiba le dio la palabra como un maestro haría.

— ¿Si Uzumaki?

— ¿Qué clase de celebración es esta?

— Es un día en que las personas comen pan, y beben… —Kiba miró a Asuma como con miedo.

— ¿Así que es un día en el que todos los mexicanos comen pan y toman alcohol? — se extrañó Konan.

— ¡Sí!

— Por eso amo a los mexicanos ¡Tienen días para todo! — exclamó asombrado Kankuro. — Imagínense que tienen un día "del trabajo" ¡Donde no trabajan!

—Sabakuno, ésta no es tu clase — recordó Asuma.

— Si, pero es que estoy tan a gustito aquí.

— Fuera…

— ¡Pero!

— He dicho.

—Aw…

Si, si se lo preguntan esa frase que los chicos repetían tanto en el instituto y que Kiba suele decir de ves en ves "He dicho" o "dije" es un buen recuerdo que todos tienen de Asuma, que tenía la costumbre de decir aquello casi todo el tiempo.

Kankuro iba saliendo del salón cuando se volteó a ver a kiba.

— Cuenten conmigo —kiba asintió y el chico se fue de regreso a su salón.

— ¿Cómo se llama este día tan extraño? — indagó Neji.

— ¡El día de los reyes! —dijo animado el Inuzuka— Porque comes y tomas como rey.

Sí, eso se lo había sacado de la manga, pero todos estaban asombrados. Dijeron "Ohhh" sorprendidos y mirándose entre sí.

— Así que ¡¿Están conmigo?! — el resto gritó emocionado.

— Bien Inuzuka, ahora siéntate en tu lugar por favor. — pidió asuma, quien adivinaran estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esa los viernes por la mañana.

No hay mucha necesidad de poner lo que sucedió después, porque está bastante bien descrito por Kiba, comieron pan, y cada vez que les salía un monito esa persona nombraba a dos personas para que hicieran un reto con shots se tequila. Sabemos cómo fue de bien eso la vez de la inauguración de la casa, ahora imagínense eso y a Naruto corriendo desnudo por la calle. Ahora si tienen la imagen completa.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacen chicos? Es muy temprano, y es domingo —Tenten se limpiaba un ojo, aún estaba adormilada.

Se había despertado porque alguien hace dos minutos había pasado tocando todas las puertas de las habitaciones, tocando especialmente fuerte en la suya cuando no la escucho responder.

— Es día de reyes — explicó Kiba emocionado mientras sacaba unas botellas de tequila— Y esta vez lo haremos el día que toca.

— ¿Día de reyes?

— Cierto — dijo Kankuro entrando por la puerta del cuarto de juegos a la cocina, donde se encontraban. —Tu no estabas el año pasado.

— ¿De qué están hablando chicos?

— ¿Le explicas tu o le explico yo? —preguntó Kiba, Kankuro miró a Tenten con los ojos entre cerrados, luciendo bastante sospechoso, y asintió saliendo de ahí — Bien. Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado… — la chica así lo hizo, con un poco de miedo tengo que añadir — Veras mi querida Tenten, el día de reyes es nada más y nada menos una de las mejores tradiciones creadas por el hombre. Es un día al año, en el que las personas se reúnen con sus seres queridos y comen pan mientas toman mucho alcohol hasta quedarse bastante borracho.

— ¿Enserio? —Aquello sonaba a sarcasmo y burla.

—Enserio— afirmó Kiba— un amigo mexicano me lo dijo el año pasado.

— Pero lo dijo tarde — añadió Naruto quien acababa de abrir la puerta de la casa — Porque se celebra el seis de enero y el año pasado lo hicimos el siete.

— Pero este año lo haremos bien — volvió a decir kankuro.

— ¿Trajeron la rosca? — preguntó Kiba.

Naruto asintió y mantuvo abierta la puerta mientras Neji y Shikamaru entraban con una gran caja en las manos.

— ¡Eso es grande! — exclamó Tenten asombrada mientras los chicos caminaban a la cocina y la dejaban sobre la barra.

— Ni que lo digas — comentó Temari entrando y cerrando la puerta — pero en un rato comenzara a llegar gente.

— ¿Es que va a haber fiesta? —inquirió Tenten.

— Parece que no me has estado escuchando ¡Es día de reyes! — exclamó Kiba sonriente.

— ¿Alguien dijo día de reyes? — indagó Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

— Hasta que despierta el bello durmiente dattebayo. Te quedaste más que muerto ayer en la noche.

—Jugamos hasta tarde, me sorprende que tu no estés en coma ahora.

— Son las tres de la tarde sasuke— dijo seriamente Naruto.

— ¿Tan tarde ya es? — dijeron al mismo tiempo Tenten y Sasuke.

— Si, durmieron bastante ´ttebayo.

— De hecho — dijo seriamente Shikamaru— durmieron tanto que… ya es dos mil catorce ¡Bienvenidos al futuro!

—Ja-ja—Tenten sonrió de lado y se levantó de la mesa — Voy a bañarme.

Antes de salir tocó el hombro de Shikamaru y salió.

— Estas de buen humor Nara — comentó con cierto soniquete Sasuke, sentándose a la mesa, el parecía ya estar cambiado y bañado.

— ¿Celoso un poco Uchiha?

— A ver dejen esas tonterías — interrumpió Temari—Se que lo hacen siempre que Tenten sale del cuarto y no le he comentado nada por ustedes. Pero enserio, si siguen con esas cosas le diré y no terminara bien.

— ¿Qué podría hacerme a mi Tenten? Es él quien debe de temer — comentó sasuke.

— Silencio Uchiha.

— Deja de regodearte Nara.

—Yyy el día de reyes se arruinó. Ya lo estoy viendo — murmuró Kiba— tal vez le tenga que decir a Karui que no venga, no quiero espantarla tan pronto.

— ¿Karui viene? —indagó Naruto— ¡Eso es genial! Entonces las cosas van bien dattebayo.

— De hecho más que bien, nuestra primera cita estuvo bien, y al día siguiente volvimos a salir pero, bueno. Es la primera vez que una chica no intenta lograr más allá de solo salir en la primera cita, sé que me escucho como una dama de la que se aprovechan pero desde el incidente de Ana las chicas me miran como solo eso y… ella es diferente, eso me gusta.

— No como una dama, como un princeso. El princeso Kiba. —rió Kankuro.

— Entonces ve con calma, muy bien, ya te hacía falta el cambio despues de Ana — comentó temari dándole un empujón a Kankuro para que se callara la bocota.

— Acerca del incidente de Ana, Kiba— habló Shikamaru— Lamento haber dicho lo que dije.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— En tu casa, hace poco estuve pensando en aquello y recordé que dije algo que no debía que tal vez te hizo comenzar a cometer estupideces.

— Tranquilo Shikamaru, en ese momento todos estábamos muy locos. Recuerdo que nos creíamos una orden y todo, y hablábamos con misiones. Era genial.

— Oh si, recuerdo eso ´ttebayo. Yo era un líder de asamblea.

— Claro, eso dices dobe.

— Tu ni hablabas teme. Así que ni opines.

— Ahora si hablo, así que opino si quiero.

—Además — retomó el tema kankuro— Temari comentó que parecías estar drogado o algo así.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dicen eso?

— Cierto —Temari asintió — Hablabas de cosas rarísimas, de venir del futuro y esas cosas. En verdad me asustaste.

— ¿Dije eso? —Shikamaru en verdad creía que aquello había sido solo un sueño.

— Si ¿No recuerdas? Te pusiste súper raro.

— O en verdad era un Shikamaru del futuro ´ttebayo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de aquello, pero Shikamaru estaba algo nervioso.

— Si, sobre eso… — en verdad quería decir algo, pero ¿Qué decía? Se miraría como loco. Por suerte el timbre sonó.

—Esa debe de ser Yuki— dijo Kankuro saliendo a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Yuki? —naruto frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué mi amiga viene y soy el ultimo que se entera? —el rubio siguió al sabakuno a la puerta que solo rodaba los ojos, el chico era molesto — ¿Qué te traes kankuro? A como hagas de las tuyas te las veras conmigo.

— Ya, ya papi Naruto. Déjate de tonterías —kankuro abrió la puerta, y ahí estaban Gaara y Yuki.

— ¿Por qué vienen juntos? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el sabakuno. Ambos con tonos distintos que Yuki miro iguales, como de confusión, aun que ante los ojos de Gaara Kankuro se miraba celoso. El pelirrojo rio entre dientes.

— ¿Hola? —Gaara los miró con media sonrisa.

— Si, estamos bien ¿Y qué tal ustedes? —ironizó Yuki— ¡Miren! Trajimos brownies.

Yuki entró, kankuro la dejo pasar y naruto fue detrás de ella, pero cuando gaara quiso pasar ahí se quedo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué traes con Yuki? La besaste en la reunión y ahora vienen juntos ¿Tengo que saber algo?

— Tranquilo hermano, nos encontramos en el camino, y le ofrecí transporte ¿Esta bien? O tal vez ¿Hubieras preferido que se viniera caminando sola?

— No… supongo que no.

— No te preocupes — pasó y luego sonrió de lado — No sería capaz de quitarte a la novia.

— ¡No es mi! —pero antes de gritar aquello susurró— ¡Novia!

— Si, como sea.

— Que ¡no! te digo.

— ¿De qué son los brownies? — preguntó sasuke mientras tomaba uno y lo olía haciendo un pequeño gesto de desagrado.

— De chocolate teme ¿No está claro?

— No es eso dobe, es que…

— Tiene mariguana. — Cuando la dulce e inocente Yuki dijo aquello todos la voltearon a ver raro. — ¿Qué?

— Es broma ¿Cierto? —dijo kankuro extrañado — estoy comenzando a confiar en ti ¿y ahora me dices que te drogas?

— No me drogo tonto. Unos amigos del instituto querían probarlos y me pidieron que los hiciera pero al final sobraron estos.

— Eso no responde a la pregunta que todos tenemos en la mente — dijo sasuke dejando de lado el brownie— ¿Cómo conseguiste la droga?

— Mis amigos lo hicieron, creo que se la compraron a una señora que vende por ahí cerca de su antigua secundaria.

— Esa señora, le dije que se quitara de ahí — masculló shikamaru entre dientes.

— Vaya Uchiha, eres como un detector de droga — comentó temari— ¿Tu como has sabido que había algo raro con los brownies?

— No me gusta mucho el dulce, así que aprendí a oler los postres para saber si moriré de un coma diabético si como algo y este tenía algo raro.

— Como sea, no se los coman si quieren. — dijo Yuki restándole importancia, en verdad solo los había llevado para que su madre no los viera y pasara algo peligroso.

— Huele delicioso — dijo Tenten entrando a la cocina con su cabello goteando — ¡Brownies!

Nadie alcanzó a gritar "noooo" antes de que la chica ya se lo hubiera metido a la boca.

— ¿Qué? — dijo con la boca llena, todos la miraban sorprendidos, y entonces tragó. —Están muy ricos Yuki ¿Tu los hiciste?

—Tenten ¿Qué has hecho? —murmuró Kankuro— ¡Es tu culpa Yuki!

— Demonios Tenten ¿Por qué comiste? — masculló shikamaru como haciendo berrinche— yo quería comer, ahora tendré que cuidarte.

— Puedo cuidarla yo, aun no como. Ni quiero hacerlo.

— No andes de ofrecido Uchiha.

— ¿A ti te gustan estas cosas shikamaru? — indagó Yuki.

— Probé algunas cosas muy raras en principios del año pasado — asintió. — nada muy grave. ¿Qué?

— Incluso fumó por mucho tiempo —mencionó Temari.

— No sé como lo dejaste.

— El dinero no me alcanzaba y quería comprarme mi carro. Las cajetillas resultaron costarme bastante.

— ¿De qué están hablando chicos? — preguntó Tenten.

— Oh, es que esos brownies tienen droga. — dijo tranquilamente Neji.

Tenten en lo que los demás hablaban ya se había comido otros dos sin que nadie la viera, y tenía el cuarto en los labios ¿Qué? Tenía hambre. Cuando escuchó eso se le callo de regreso al plato.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?!

.

.

.

Nadie más probo de los dichosos pastelitos, Shikamaru tuvo que subir a Tenten ya que comenzó a ponerse extraña, acalorada, diciendo que quería sacarse la camisa o meterse a la alberca porque hacía mucho calor, a pesar de estar en invierno y es que la pobre sentía su piel arder, pensó que tal vez el sol se sentiría así, no dejaba de reírse y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida así que Shikamaru mejor la llevó al cuarto a que descansara. Pero mientras ella estaba arriba todos sus antiguos compañeros habían llegado, y estaban haciendo no exactamente una actividad más sana.

— Gracias por invitarnos chicos — dijo Suigetsu al lado de Juugo— El año pasado se vio que la pasaron bien pero no nos conocíamos tanto.

— Haremos esto todos los años — dijo kiba sonriente.

— ¡Mira Kiba me tocó monito! — exclamó Karui.

Todos se emocionaron.

— Tu escoges a los dos que quieres que ese enfrenten, escoge bien — le susurró al oído acariciándole el cuelo con su respiración, la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

En eso Shikamaru iba entrando con Tenten a su lado, quien al parecer ahora no quería dormir y quería bajar.

— ¡Shikamaru y Sasuke! — exclamó Karui.

Se escucho un "uuuu" y todos miraron a sasuke.

— Por mi bien ¿Qué dices Nara?

— No es como que sea opcional — dijo karui.

— Tengo que cuidar a Tenten, ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo sed, y hambre — dijo la chica saliendo a la cocina.

— Yo me encargo —Suigetsu se levantó y salió de ahí. Era uno de los pocos que no habían tenido una competencia de shots, era el más indicado para cuidar a alguien en droga, aunque por las reacciones de la chica Shikamaru comenzaba a pensar que estaba en alguna clase de hongos también, Yuki no podría decirle, la verdad no conocía la droga ella solo la puso en la masa.

— Está bien, yo entro.

— Acompañaré a suigetsu— le dijo Ino a sakura en un susurró — ¿Estas bien quedándote aquí sin mi?

— Son mis amigos Ino, no es como que sean extraños.

— Si pero sasuke.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. Hay suficiente alcohol en mi sistema para soportarlo.

— ¿Segura?

— Si.

La pelirosa se había quedado ahí, la verdad es que no sabía si quería estar en el hospital más, esperando solamente a que kimimaro empeorara tanto que tuvieran que intubarlo, y luego de hacerlo, y conectarlo al ventilador, preparar todo para el trasplante de órganos. Ella sentía que lo estaban matando, no de hecho, literalmente sentía que el mismo se estaba suicidando. ¿Por qué los doctores no hacían nada? ¿Cómo podían dejarlo hacer aquello?

Y al mismo tiempo no podía sentase mal ni decir nada al respecto porque estaba salvando la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la de la hija de Kakashi. Así que quería salir, y no tenía muchos amigos para hacerlo así que agradecía que sasuke estuviese bien con que ella fuera, ese ambiente la relajaba.

— Tenten — llamaba suigetsu. — deja de agarrar mi cabello.

La aludida rió entre dientes como tonta.

— Tu cabello parece espagueti.

— ¿Enserio comió brownies? — indagó Ino entrando a la cocina.

— No creo que sea tan buena actora. ¿Cómo podría poner sus ojos de ese color?

La rubia se recostó sobre la barra mirando a su amiga.

— Oye Ino ¿Tu eres una chica no?

La rubia alzó una ceja sin saber si sentirse ofendida o que.

— Si, supongo, al menos eso dice mi acta de nacimiento.

— No quise decir eso…

— ¿Qué pasa suigetsu?

— Es solo que, el primero de enero hice algo que, no sé si estuvo bien.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Pues, primero tengo que decirte algo, me gusta Karin.

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Enserio!? No lo había notado.

— ¿Enserio se me notaba tanto?

— No tanto, pero yo tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Pues tome prestado el carro de mi padre y me fui a visitarla.

— ¡¿Hasta Suna?! —el chico asintió — vaya eso es muy lindo, ya me gustaría a mi que un chico viniera de tan lejos solo por mi.

— ¡Eso mismo pensé yo! ¿Cierto? Pero por algún motivo se miraba incomoda y… sentía como si quisiera pegarme en la cara por llegar a su casa sin avisar.

— ¿Es que paso algo malo?

— No que yo recuerde, les caí muy bien a sus padres.

— ¿Conociste a sus padres? ¿Tan pronto?

— Pues… si…

— ¿Y sin previo aviso?

— ¡Creí que acabábamos de acordar que eso era lindo!

— Si ¡Pero no si te presentas a sus padres! Eso lo hace demasiado formal, y raro.

— Demonios… y creí que ya tenía problemas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Eso no es todo?

— No, de hecho…

—jejeje, Suigetsu es un pervertido— murmuró tenten.

— ¿¡Que!? Claro que no. ¡No lo soy!

— A Karin le da vergüenza sus padres — decía la chica entre risas, y un tono de voz extraño — Si le gustas seguro que se moría de la vergüenza…. Y… ¿De que estábamos hablando?

Tenten se sentía fatal, todo era como un sueño, si volteaba el rostro se movía por etapas, como en cámara lenta, y todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, incluso los ojos, era como si se le fueran a salir del calor y era incluso peor cuando tenia los ojos abiertos, como si el fuego se saliera de ellos. Y por eso se mantenía callada, además de que lo sentía todo diferente, como si nadara en agua espesa, se tambaleaba y… jamás, ni por curiosidad volvería a hacer aquello.

— La chica drogada podría tener buena información ahí — comentó Ino— ¿Cómo actuaban los padres de karin?

— Muy bien, de hecho fueron muy amables. Incluso me mostraron el álbum de la chica cuando era bebe.

— Oh no — murmuró ino. — Yo los mataba.

— ¿Entonces piensas que no fue mi culpa?

— Puede ser que no, pero igualmente estamos confiando en ella — dijo apuntando a tenten.

— Menos mal, pensé que el besarla y correr ya era malo.

— ¡¿La besaste?!

— ¿No lo había dicho? Pues si lo… — el celular de Suigetsu sonó — ¡Es ella! ¿Qué hago?

— ¡Se un hombre!

— Ser un hombre, ser un hombre. ¡No puedo! — contestó y le paso el teléfono a Ino.

— Eh ¿B-bueno?

— ¡Suigetsu es un gallina! Je, je… una gallina con cabello de espagueti.

— Ya déjame el cabello — susurró Suigetu— ¿Qué te dice? — preguntó el chico a Ino.

— Si, aquí lo tengo a un lado. Claro, yo puedo darle el mensaje. De nada Karin, si tu también que tengas buen día, adiós. — y así como así colgó.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Que olvidaste tu saco en su casa, y que espera que vayas el próximo viernes por él.

— Demonios, ¿Solo eso? Me odia, lo sé.

— ¡No tonto! ¿No entiendes? Ella quiere que vuelvas.

— ¿Eso quiere?... ¡Eso quiere! Genial.

El timbre de la casa sonó, una vez y Shikamaru se asomó a la cocina.

— ¿Puedes abrir tú?

— Ya voy —suigetsu estaba a punto de levantarse.

— No, no tu — dijo escuetamente el nara—Ino, tu cuida a mi chica. Que no creo poder pararme en un rato.

— Vale.

Ino se levantó, y miraba su celular mientras abría la puerta cuando…

— Hola Ino. Te miras muy linda hoy.

— ¡¿Chouji?! ¿Qué haces aquí? — se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, que bueno era tener a su amigo en casa.

Suigetu en la cocina sonrió de lado, menos mal que le había contado la historia de Karin en tiempo ahora Ino tendría su mente un poco abierta. Tomó su celular y marco un número.

— _¿Cómo resulto?_

— No lo sabremos hasta que lo sepamos. Entonces ¿Nos vemos el viernes?

— _Claro que sí, ya lo sabes. Solo una cosita…_

— ¿Qué cosa?

— _¿Puedes pasar después de las cinco? No quiero que te vean mis padres._

— Vale, vale, comprendo. Entonces hasta el viernes.

— _Vale… _

—Adiós.

— _¡Suigetsu!_

— ¿Si?

—_C-cuídate mucho._

El chico sonrió de lado.

— Tu también.

—_S-si… adiós._

— Karin.

— _¿Si?_

— Te quiero.

—Eres un mentiroso Suigetsu— reía tenten.

— _¿Qué es eso?_

—No es por ti, es que Tenten está drogada.

—_¿¡Drogada!? ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esa?_

— No te preocupes, después te paso los videos, puse cámaras por todos lados.

.

.

.

—Naruto ¿Y esa novedad que casi no has tomado? — indagó Konan.

— Es que estoy en un dilema — dijo el chico mirando severamente un caballito de tequila — Si tomo mañana estaré crudo, y posiblemente me mire fatal, pero mañana no debo de verme así porque tengo que ir a casa de hinata para una cena con sus padres para que me aprueben. Desgraciadamente estoy tan nervioso por la cena que necesito un caballito de tequila para calmar los nervios.

— Yo digo que tomes — dijo sasuke acercándose y rodeándolo por sobre los hombros — Pero no sé si debas de escucharme porque estoy algo borracho. Ahora regreso iré al baño.

—Shikamaru—Suigetsu entró por la puerta de la cocina, con Tenten en brazos.

— No está aquí, creo que subió a vomitar… ¿Se durmió? — preguntó Yuki, otra de los pocos sobrios.

— No, de hecho creo que se dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras no miraba ¿Qué hacemos?

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos, y luego alrededor sintiéndose rodeados de puros borrachos, y así era, los únicos sobrios eran Chouji, Ino, Naruto, y ellos dos, pero Chouji e Ino parecían haber salido a caminar para platicar y Naruto estaba muy ocupado haciéndole ojitos a ese caballito de tequila, así que estaban solos.

— Vamos a llevarla a un cuarto — sugirió la chica. — Le pediré ayuda a Naruto.

La chica llamó al rubio quien se acercó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenten se dio un golpe en la cabeza, o eso creemos. — respondió suigetsu.

— ¿Esta bien? —de pronto el rubio se miraba alarmado — ¿Esta respirando verdad? ¡Dios no encuentro pulso!

— Muy a pesar de lo que hayas aprendido de la sirenita, no puedes sentir el pulso en la planta de los pies naruto. Ella está bien, solo necesito recostarla en algún lado. ¿Seguro que no has tomado?

— ¡Pero el golpe!

— Mira, tómala— como si se tratara de un objeto la coloco en los brazos del rubio. —Llévenla a la sala, yo iré a buscar a Shikamaru.

— Me parece que tendríamos que despertarla dattebayo.

— Ahora estoy buscando que se hace en estos casos en internet — comentó Yuki— aunque Tumblr no parece ser una buena opción, todos en este lugar parecen estar drogados.

— Sigue buscando.

¿Dónde se había metido Shikamaru? Suigetu sabía que estaba borracho pero ¿Dónde podía estar? Subió las escaleras, no encontrándolo por ningún lado, en ninguno de los pisos.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — murmuraba para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Suigetsu?

— ¡Sasuke! ¿No sabes dónde está Shikamaru?

— Creo que fue a comprar papas fritas a la tienda, ya nos cansamos del pan.

—Maldición, es que Tenten se dio un golpe en la cabeza y…

— ¿Dónde está?

— La llevaron a la sala, como sea ¿No sabes cuánto se va… a tardar? — cuando volvió a ver sasuke ya se había ido.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó acercándose a la chica.

— No parece que se haya lastimado, tal vez no fue nada — comentó Yuki.

—Tenten, despierta ¡Ey!

—Sasuke tranquilo, ya está bien dattebayo.

— ¿Si esta fuera Hinata estarías tranquilo? Todo es culpa de esos brownies.

— ¿Me culpas a mí?

— ¿Quién los trajo?

— ¡Tranquilos! —interrumpió naruto— No es culpa de nadie. Suigetsu dejo que se le golpeara, culpémoslo a él.

—Creí que no era culpa de nadie — comentó Yuki.

— ¡Yuki!

—Kankuro, estas borracho ¡Quítate de aquí! ¡Noo! Bájame.

Fueron uno de esos dos segundos en los que nadie hace nada, en el que kankuro tomó a Yuki en sus brazos y salió corriendo de ahí, cabe anotar que tenia pintados unos bigotes de plumón en la cara. ¿Por qué? Sabrá dios.

—Tenten, despierta — murmuraba sasuke. — anda, despierta.

—Sasuke—naruto y el aludido podían respirar otra vez — ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

— En la casa, te diste un golpe — la chica se sentó sobre la cama.

— Con razón me duele la cabeza.

— ¿No quieres tomar nada para el dolor? — indagó naruto.

— No, estoy bien… naruto ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

— ¿De qué hablas? Son las ocho, y aquí vivo dattebayo.

— No tu no… espera ¿Están borrachos? ¿Los dos? ¿Es sábado?

— No, domingo.

— ¿Borrachos en un domingo? ¿Qué mosco les ha picado?

Sasuke estaba borracho, así que no comprendía nada, pero para el rubio aquella actitud era preocupante.

—Sasuke esta borracho, yo no. Oye sasuke ¿Por qué no le traes agua?

— Claro, ya vengo. No te muevas.

— Tu eres el que no deberías de estar caminando mucho — comento la chica sonriendo.

—Tenten ¿Segura que estas bien?

— No lo creo, hay algo mal.

— Si, es que… ¿Cómo que no vivo aquí?

— ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Después de la boda te mudaste.

— ¿Qué?

—Naruto ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Además ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? ¿Montaron una fiesta aquí sin avisarme?

—Tenten… Esta es nuestra casa dattebayo.

— ¿Dattebayo? Tu ya no dices datteb… Naruto ¿Qué fecha es?

—Seis de enero…

— Si pero… ¿De qué año?

— No entiendo porque preguntas eso.

—Respóndeme.

— Dos mil trece.

— ¡Dos mil trece!

— Ahí viene Sasuke ´ttebayo.

—Naruto escúchame ¿Esta alguien más sobrio?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Responde!

—Suigetsu y Yuki, Tenten, me estas comenzando a asustar.

—Naruto, creo que algo malo ha pasado.

— Me doy cuenta pero… ¿Qué?

— Creo que he viajado al pasado.

— Aquí está el agua.

— No digas nada — murmuró.

¿No decir nada? ¡Esta chica se había dado un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza! ¿Cómo podía mantenerse callado cuando su amiga hablaba de aquella manera? Sin sentido. La droga era definitivamente mala.

Tenten no sabía que estaba pasando, se estaba echando una siesta en el sillón y ahora estaba ahí en aquella casa que conocía, solo que se miraba algo diferente, ¿Dónde estaba esa hermosa pintura que Sai les había regalado a Naruto y a Hinata por su boda y que al final el rubio había dejado ahí ya que no combinaba con el estilo de los Hyuuga? Todo era distinto, y ahora Naruto le decía que era seis de enero del dosmil trece. Poco más de cinco años en el pasado.

—Sasuke— decía nervioso el rubio — Llevaré a Tenten a su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con ella?

— No, estoy bien Sasuke. Solo quiero descansar.

— Oh, vale, los acompaño.

— No Sasuke— dijo Tenten en un tono ligeramente controlador — yo sé que cuando bebes te pones insistente pero ahora vas a ir a ese cuarto de juegos y te vas a divertir ¿va? Yo estaré bien.

El chico se quedo mirando a Tenten por un momento y luego asintió y salió de ahí.

— Que control ¡Increíble dattebayo!

— Menos mal que aun funciona — murmuró la chica. — vamos Naruto, arriba te explico.

El chico asintió con algo de miedo, le dio la mano a Tenten y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, no sabía si seguir ayudándola, le daba la impresión de que posiblemente terminaría cayéndose o algo ya que no parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza en ese momento.

—Está bien, te explico. — Dijo sentándose sobre su cama y mirando alrededor. Realmente, como cambiaban las cosas en cinco años.

— ¿Entonces eres una viajera en el tiempo? ¿Hay maquinas del tiempo en el futuro? — Era mejor seguirle el juego, después de todo la chica no estaba bien. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio mirándola de frente.

— No, de hecho no hay tal cosa como viaje en el tiempo, yo creo más bien que esto es como lo de efecto mariposa.

— ¿Efecto mariposa?

— La película, creo que así se llama, es vieja. Como regresión al pasado pero en tu mismo cuerpo de ese momento. Como que tu mente viaja al cuerpo que tenias en ese momento del pasado.

— Ah, vale ya caigo dattebayo. Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

—Créeme que no tengo la mínima idea.

— ¿Y cómo lo detienes?

— Pues, no sé. Shikamaru me comentó una vez que a él le paso algo parecido por estas fechas, lo mismo hay algo extraño con el cosmos. Tal vez si le preguntamos. ¿Está aquí? Abría que llamarlo.

— ¿Aun sigues con Shikamaru? ¿Es que ustedes dos se casaron y por eso mencionaste una boda?

— No creo que sea lo mejor hablar del futuro. Han pasado tantas cosas que serían historias muy largas.

— Anda, solo un poco. — Si iba a seguir el juego de aquello al menos sacaría provecho, algo para lo cual reírse un rato.

— Pues… bien. Da igual, de todos modos me gustan esas cosas, yo también quisiera saber. Pero nada de tu futuro.

—Aww, le quitas la mejor parte.

— Eso o nada.

—Está bien, habla dattebayo.

— Bueno pues para empezar Lee y Ayame están casados.

— ¡¿Casados?!

— Desde hace dos años, el chico se le declaro en un juego.

— Tan cliché, típico de Lee.

— No lo se, Lee estaba jugando en una de las olimpiadas, y ahí en medio de todo eso saca el anillo y un globo aerostático sale del cielo… sabes algo tu le diste la idea, ahora comprendo cómo es que se te ocurrió.

—Increíble, soy un genio.

— No era lo que quería decir, pero bueno.

— Dime algo ¿Qué pasa con Neji y Temari?

— ¿Ellos? Dan asco de lo felices que son, aun que no siempre fue así. Hace como un año terminaron por un tiempo, no fue mucho pero igual, después de eso de todos modos se comprometieron y hace unos meses tuvo a su primer bebe.

— Increíble un niño.

— Niña de hecho, pero… bueno no diré nada sobre eso dejémoslo así.

— Está bien ¿Y Hinata? ¿Cómo es su futuro?

Tenten sonrió de lado.

— He dicho que no diré nada de tu futuro, Naruto— el rubio quedo alucinado por aquel comentario — ¿No hay nada más que quieras saber?

— Dime ¿Mis padres siguen juntos?

— Tus padres parecen estar bien, aunque no hablo mucho con ellos. Hablo con Miako, ella cuenta cosas buenas.

— ¿Miako? ¿Ya está grande?

— Eso pasa cuando los años pasan. Yo soy su niñera, me encanta tu hermana. Naruko es la que suele pasar con ella, y a veces también deja a Naoko, su hija.

— ¡Voy a ser tío! ¿Quién fue en imbécil? — gruñó de pronto.

—Exactamente por eso no te diré, lo mismo lo dejas sin testículos antes de que pueda pasar algo. Pero no te preocupes, mejor chico no pudo haber escogido, cuando te enteres estarás muy feliz.

— ¿Qué tal tu como es tu vida?

— Pues bastante bien, trabajo como abogada de Sasuke, aun que a veces las cosas se vuelve complicadas. Realmente también me hago cargo de todos ustedes, tú no eres un dolor de cabeza pero Kiba ha hecho cosas de las que no está muy orgulloso, y otras que no están tan mal pero no están muy bien vistas.

— ¿Qué ha hecho el perro loco?

— Digamos que, en tu despedida de soltero paso algo interesante, y al final él se llevó la culpa y tiene una manchita en su expediente. Nada muy grave pero aun así.

— ¿Tomó la culpa por mi?

— Y por Sasuke, Kankuro y por Neji, la verdad es que él y es buen amigo. Ustedes tres teniendo expediente criminal no es algo bueno, después de todo son personas importantes. Kankuro tampoco puede tener nada en su mancha, sería malo que el dueño de las exitosas empresas Sabakuno estuviera manchado, así que Kiba se llevó la culpa. Te enteraras en unos años.

— ¿Qué hay de Gaara? Está pasándola fatal por lo de Matsuri dattebayo.

— La superara pronto, yo creo que es el que mejor le va. Al final dejo a Kankuro en mando de la compañía y solo toma su parte del dinero de ésta, se la dividieron como quien dice, pero Kankuro la dirige, y Gaara viaja por el mundo.

— Eso suena como una buena vida ¿Nuestras vidas también son buenas verdad?

— Claro que si, realmente no sé si es la forma en la que deseabas vivir tu vida pero se te mira feliz, sigues trabajando duro y yo también.

— Oye ¿Y Sakura-chan?

— Aun no termina su carrera de médico, pero sigue ahí, y es una de las mejores, Tsunade la ha escogido como su aprendiz y se espera de ella grandeza.

— ¿Ella…?

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

— Es que me preguntaba si ella y Sasuke regresaron alguna vez, me gustaba ver a mis amigos juntos. Digo, es que parecían tiempos más fáciles.

— Supongo que tienes razón, eran tiempos más fáciles pero — se escucharon ruidos afuera, como si alguien se aproximara — Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sasuke y Sakura si regresaron.

— ¿Pero siguen juntos?

— ¿Y si hablamos de alguien más?

— ¿Dices que en cinco años? ¿Y ya todos estamos casados?

— No, no todos yo aun no me caso, Kiba comenzó a salir con alguien en tu boda, apenas van en las preliminares pero a este paso seguro que terminan juntos, ya se conocían de antes. Sai a pesar de que ya no sabemos de él más que por la tele no está casado tampoco. Ino y Chouji están viajando también, abrirán una franquicia de restaurantes y parecen contentos pero aun no se casan.

— ¿¡Ino y Chouji!?

— ¿Nos llaman? —Ino era quien hablaba, entrando por la puerta con Chouji siguiéndola — ¡Mira quién está aquí Naruto!

— ¡Chouji! ¿Qué haces por acá?

— De visita. ¿Tú que haces?

— Hablo con Tenten dattebayo.

— ¿Es broma cierto? —inquirió Ino.

— No, ¿Por qué lo…? — miró hacia enfrente, la chica ya no se encontraba ahí.

Naruto observó alrededor, no estaba en la habitación de Tenten, estaba en la sala, sentado sobre el sillón y además solo.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó Tenten— ¡Aquí estas! ¿Qué te dije de comer brownies? Lo siento chicos, intente detenerlo pero no puede parar.

— ¿Brownies de qué? — preguntó Chouji cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás de él.

— De droga — respondió Ino.

— ¿No habías sido tu quien como brownies? — preguntó naruto extrañado.

— No ¿No recuerdas? Cuando bajé quise agarrar pero me detuvieron, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no habías escuchado la historia de Yuki y te habías comido ya tres brownies.

— Creo recordar eso diferente — comentó Naruto asintiendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Si bueno, supongo que eso pasa cuando además mezclas alcohol, vamos naruto mañana tienes la cena con los hyuuga, debes de dormir para que se te baje, dios que rojos tienes los ojos. Espero que se te quite para mañana.

—Vaale ´ttebayo.

Tal vez aquello había sido una alucinación, o un sueño, pero no importaba porque cuando Naruto se levantó sintió más confianza en sí mismo.

.

.

.

— ¿Gane?

— ¡Sí! Ganaste.

— Entonces —Sai miraba aquel papel que decía que él tenía el premio ganador — ¿Me voy a Italia?

— Solo si quieres, hay un espacio en el mejor programa de artes con tu nombre.

— Pues… supongo que me voy a Italia.

— ¡Genial! Lo escucharon aquí y ahora amigos, Sai, alias Zuon, ha decidido aceptar el concurso ¡Seguiremos esta historia de cerca!

Sai no podía creerlo, aquello era demasiado repentino, y tenía que salir el día siguiente en la noche. ¿Cómo decirles a sus padres? A quien engañaba, estarían más que felices por él, además, no era como que vivieran juntos, él ya tenía su propio departamento y con este programa de arte ganaría fama, no solo estaría haciendo algo que ama, además tendría la oportunidad de obtener dinero de ello, sin la necesidad de crearse fama primero ya que ahora mismo era lo que estaba haciendo. Y no lo había intentado.

Mirando el papel se dio cuenta de que lo suyo con Ino había terminado por una razón, porque tenía por seguro de que nunca hubiese aprovechado una propuesta como esa si lo que tenía que sacrificar era su relación.

Y así fue como Sai comenzó a creer en el destino de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El futuro se toca de manera general, y nada definida ni especifica. En verdad no se si voy a seguir este patron para la continuacion ya les digo.<p>

La siguiente actualizacion sera en dos semanas, para darme tiempo de terminar capitulos de la continuacion y subir el primero al mismo tiempo.

El siguiente capitulo es "Finito" soy super creativa con los nombres de los capitulos como habran podido darse cuenta n.n

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.


	55. Finito

amm amm, bueno este es el ultimo caputilo de Bajo el mismo techo.

De algun modo queria terminar de la misma manera en la que comence xD se daran cuenta de que hablo cuando lean la ultima parte.

Veamos, que deciiir...

Realmente no se que agregar al capitulo solo que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>No es el fin.<strong>

El siete de enero había sido el día en que todo terminaría, Naruto iría a casa de Hinata y sería presentado formalmente como su pretendiente, porque claro, para ser su novio oficial tenía que ser aprobado por Hiashi, aun que esperaba que eso sucediera esa noche. Igualmente sucediera lo que sucediera, después de la cena sus amigos lo esperarían en el bar que está cerca de la casa de los siete ya fuese para animarlo o para festejar con él.

Y ahí era donde se encontraban.

— ¿Solo somos nosotros? — preguntó Kankuro llegando al lugar. Ahí estaban Sasuke con una cerveza entre sus manos, Ino y Chouji en la barra ordenando bebidas para todos mientas conversaban, Shino escondido detrás de sus lentes oscuros simplemente cruzado de brazos al lado del Uchiha, Neji y Temari agarrados de la mano, y Lee y Ayame haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— No te preocupes el resto llega luego — comentó Sasuke — Kiba está en una cita con Karui, y supongo que Shikamaru y Tenten también lo están.

— Sakura está con Kimimaro — dijo Ino sentándose a la mesa con la bandeja de bebidas, seguida de Chouji.

— ¿Gaara se nos va a unir? — preguntó Neji.

— No lo creo, parece que apenas ahora le pegó la ruptura con Matsuri, no quiso salir de su habitación.

— Pobre mi hermanito — murmuró Temari mirando su vaso de agua — Pero sé que cuando les de la noticia más tarde se alegraran.

— ¿Qué noticia? — indagó Ino.

— Si, no me digas que estas embarazada ¿Es por eso que tomas agua? — Kankuro frunció el ceño feo mirando al Hyuuga.

— No, no es eso — Neji se había puesto pálido de pronto — ¡Que no! No es eso, es cosa de hermanos. Además, aun es temprano para tomar.

— ¿Y porque no me dices de que se trata? Yo puedo decirle a Gaara después.

— Es que quiero ver sus expresiones. No te preocupes ya sabrás.

— Uno no dice algo como eso y simplemente no habla — masculló entre dientes Kankuro.

— ¡Yuki! — exclamó Lee — miren chicos ahí viene Yuki.

— Hola — parecía nerviosa, se miraba pálida y extraña.

— ¿Estas bien querida? No te miras muy bien — comentó Ino.

— N-no lo sé. Kankuro ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Qué hiciste hermanito?

— No hice nada Temari, solo calla. Vamos.

Salieron sospechosos del bar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mira — le tendió un sobre que se sacó del saco — léelo.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó comenzando a abrirlo, el sobre era muy formal ¿Sería una confesión de amor hacia él? Por algún motivo esa idea hacia que se sintiera bastante feliz, más de lo que le gustaría. — Carta de… ¿Ya estas aplicando para universidades?

— No — negó, ahora que el chico la había leído estaba sumamente sonrojada — Es una carta de Oxford, pero viene con mas de un año de anticipación ¿Es eso normal?

— No lo sé, la mía se perdió en el correo — dijo medio en broma — Te quieren en su universidad ¿Es que hay algo que no hagas bien? ¡Esto es asombroso!

— Lo sé. Pero ¿Debería de tomarlo?

— ¿Por qué lo rechazarías?

— Es que, aquí en Japón hay mejores universidades, no en el país del fuego pero podría no estar muy lejos… Es que… no sé si quiero irme a Inglaterra.

— Pero tienes como un año y medio para averiguarlo ¿No? — la chica negó.

— Tengo que decidirme ahora Kankuro, tengo que darles una respuesta en una semana.

— ¿Pero igual te irías en año y medio verdad?

— No… quieren que curse un año en el instituto del cual egresan la mayoría de los aplicantes para esa universidad y así tener más referencias. Me iría en seis meses.

— Pues… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

— Tú me entiendes, es raro pero me entiendes y necesito a alguien que me entienda porque yo ahora mismo no me entiendo ¡Kankuro! siento que no quiero irme pero ¡Es una oportunidad que he esperado por tanto tiempo! Así que necesito que decidas por mí.

Desde hace tiempo Yuki había planeado, o más bien, había hecho un pequeño plan de su vida que había estado intentando seguir, sería una persona de excelencia, ayudaría, sería responsable y cooperaría con la sociedad, además utilizaría esa inteligencia con la que había nacido para sacar las mejores notas en la escuela, de manera que cuando llegara el momento ninguna universidad dijera que no. Pero ella no quería cualquier universidad, estaba dispuesta a escoger alguna en el extranjero, porque no quería seguir en el país del fuego donde normalmente cosas malas le pasaban. Solo que ahora sin Matsuri y con un nuevo mejor amigo las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar y no estaba segura si en verdad quería alejarse de todo aquello. Aunque seguía siendo su sueño.

— Estas poniendo un peso muy grande sobre mis pequeños hombros.

— Tus hombros son grandes y fuertes, puedes con el peso. Ahora anda, dame una respuesta.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

— Si, ahora mismo.

— Entonces te digo que no vayas — la chica se quedó en silencio mirándolo con una interrogante enorme en los ojos — Es broma, tienes que tomar el cupo. Te arrepentirás toda la vida si no lo haces.

Yuki inhaló y exhaló, tomó la carta de las manos de Kankuro y asintió.

— Muchas gracias Kankuro.

Pero a pesar de que había dicho lo correcto ¿Por qué sentía que no lo era? De pronto, el saber que Yuki quien se hizo apenas su amiga hace pocas semanas, se iría en seis meses sumamente lejos y probablemente no la vería seguido, o tal vez no volviera… era, extraño. Podía ocultar su decepción, pero aun así ahí estaba, ese sentimiento que pronto lo dejaba sin ganas de hacer nada. Pero no dejaría que se le notara.

— Será mejor que entremos — dijo el chico abriéndole la puerta para que pasase primero.

A lo lejos miraron como Shikamaru y Tenten se acercaban abrazados, y en la entrada del bar se separaban solo tomándose de las manos.

— ¿No ha llegado Naruto? — preguntó Shikamaru entrando al lado de Tenten.

— No, pero ¿Esa es una buena señal verdad? — respondió ansioso Lee. — Si hubiera ido mal entonces ya estaría aquí con nosotros.

Se tomaba las manos y las sobaba, para cualquiera le parecería que estaba planeando algo malévolo, pero sus amigos ya sabían que así se ponía antes de que le entrara uno de esos súper ataques de la juventud que le causa la ansiedad. Era como una especie de ataque de pánico, y gritaba, pero a pesar de que intentaba dar ánimos, daba miedo.

— Tranquilo Lee — calmó Ayame, sobándole la espalda — Todo va a salir bien, Naruto-kun es un chico que tal vez al principio te haga pensar que está un poco loco, pero al final te das cuenta que es buen chico.

Lee inhaló, y exhaló, y luego asintió quedándose en silencio.

— Eres sorprendente — decía asombrado Neji.

— ¡Lo sé! — exclamó Kankuro — Es como la encantadora de Lee, logras que se calme ¿Qué haces? ¿Lo sacas a pasear? He escuchado que eso se hace.

— No, no, lo has entendido mal, eso es con los perros — corrigió Sasuke.

— No, creo que lo he entendido bien.

— Pues me alegra que se lleven tan bien — sonrió Tenten.

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que el zombi se curara con el poder del amor — mascullaba Karui, estaba haciendo berrinche mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la chica, donde Kiba la dejaría y después iría al bar.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Qué más me quieren arruinar con el poder del amor? Primero hacen que los vampiros brillen y ahora ¿Esto? Si comprendo que la moraleja de la historia es que el amor puede cambiar a cualquier persona y esas boberas pero… ¡¿Por qué me arruinan a los zombis?! Eran lo único que me quedaba, ahora no podré mirar the walking dead sin pensar que de pronto alguien le dará un abrazo a un zombi y este mágicamente será humano otra vez.

— ¿Te gusta walking dead?

— Claro ¿A quién no?

— ¿Qué tal how i met your mother?

— Vamos Kiba ¿A quién no les gustan? Son series asombrosas. Yo me las miro todas.

Probablemente era solo la emoción pero Kiba se sentía enamorado.

— ¿Viste el último capítulo de supernatural? — se volteó tan rápido y tan emocionado que no midió distancias, y terminó a centímetros del rostro de la chica, no podía creerlo ¿En verdad eran del mismo tamaño? Se sentía de pronto enano — Eres, alta…

— Estoy usando un poco de tacón — susurró ella también.

— Si bueno, te queda bien pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que tendríamos que seguir — desvió el rostro, Karui sonrió divertida y jaló al chico de la manga, haciendo que volviera a su posición inicial.

— Oh no chico salvaje, de esta no te escapas.

.

.

.

Las cosas entre Sakura y Kimimaro habían estado un poco frías últimamente. Los últimos siete días, la chica iba y se mantenía en silencio, y cada vez que Kimimaro se dormía parecía asustarse, temiendo que se ahogara o dejara de respirar y todo terminara. Así que ahora el muchacho no dormía cuando ella estaba ahí lo cual lo agotaba un poco. Pero Sakura tenía motivos para preocuparse, cada día Kimimaro se encontraba más pálido y enfermizo, no le parecía normal un decaimiento tan rápido, así que investigo de qué se trataba. Terminó por enterarse que al muchacho se le había ocurrido dejar el medicamento que atrasaba el proceso ¡Además hacia eso! ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan descuidado con su propia vida? Así que además ahora estaba molesta, y no hablaba, pero ahí estaba porque no quería apartarse de su lado, porque ahora tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento algo pudiera pasar y todo terminara sin ella ahí. No teniendo la oportunidad de despedirse.

— Sakura — murmuró el chico relamiéndose un poco los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres agua?

— No, no es eso. Necesito que hablemos.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Por favor no seas tan fría conmigo. Estoy muriendo ¿No quieres ser un poco más amable?

Aquellas palabras "Estoy muriendo" realmente habían causado un escozor en el pecho de la chica. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo de esa manera? Tan… rotunda.

— Lo sería si esto fuera cáncer y no tuvieras otra opción, solo que si la tienes. Pero decides morir.

Aquello había sido dicho con mucha naturalidad, el hablar de la muerte de Kimimaro a pesar de que escocia y dolía, se estaba volviendo una costumbre el fingir que no lo hacía y era sumamente normal.

— Tu sabes porque estoy haciendo esto — replicó el muchacho acomodando la cama con un control para que estuviera recta y poder sentarse.

— Si pero… ya no sé si lo entiendo. — murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos como si se abrazara a si misma y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

— Quieres ser médico Sakura, sabes tan bien como yo que con las operaciones y tratamientos que tendría adelante me estaría arriesgando a infecciones que podrían dañar mis órganos, y así nunca podrían ayudar a esa pequeña niña que está cruzando la habitación, ni a toda esa otra gente.

Entonces la de cabello rosado miró con ligera indignación en la mirada a su acompañante.

— No me hagas sentir una mala persona, porque eso es lo que haces. — con un gesto le indicó que no le dijera nada, que no la interrumpiera porque volvería a hablar. Y así lo hizo — Yo sé que lo haces por salvar vidas, porque tu destino sería el mismo de cualquier manera y solo lo estás haciendo más fácil y… logrando que tenga un significado. — suspiró profundamente mirando la intravenosa en la muñeca del muchacho — Yo sé, por eso no quiero hablar de ello, y no quiero escucharte hablar de ello porque entonces me siento como la peor persona del mundo por querer tenerte unos meses más conmigo. — y entonces susurró — Así que no, por favor, no hables de eso.

— Ven conmigo por favor — el chico tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y sonrió — ¿Sabes que más de una vez en este corto tiempo que hemos estado juntos, he pensado que debería de cambiar de opinión y hacer lo que dices?, luchar por más tiempo contigo…

— Pues hazlo ¡Si tú quieres hazlo!

— No se trata solo de hacerlo. No quiero… — se quedó en silencio escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello — Sakura, ésta es la decisión que yo tomé antes de conocerte, una decisión que tomé en tiempos en los que no me importaba nadie, y sentía que no le importaba a nadie. Daba igual lo que sucediera pero al menos así podría salvar unas cuantas vidas con mi muerte. El que llegues tú a mi vida, pudo haber hecho temblar mi resolución… pero no cambiare de decisión, no por mí, porque si fuera alguien egoísta decidía que quiero mis órganos sin importarme nada y podría vivir con ello, por más tiempo contigo. Sería más que suficiente para lograr que mi muerte valiera la pena. Desgraciadamente no soy una persona egoísta, y no quiero verte pasar por lo que estás pasando en las últimas semanas, por otros meses.

— No quiero que además de todo digas que morirás por mí, no lo digas.

— No es eso, moriré por mí, porque no quiero verte sufrir de esa manera, por tanto tiempo. Mira, tal vez si soy algo egoísta.

Sakura se encontraba llorando de nuevo, no le gustaba verla llorar, y a ella le gustaba llorar tanto o más como a él le gustaba verla llorar, pero era inevitable.

— Sakura, yo te…

— No lo digas — interrumpió mientras negaba y soltaba su mano. — No lo hagas.

— Sakura — la chica continuaba negando. Pero él no se detuvo, tomó su mano entre las suyas de nuevo y soltó una, para acercarla al rostro de su pareja y alzarlo, logrando que aquellos ojos jade llenos de lagrimas cristalinas, lo miraran de nuevo — Te amo.

Dijo con aquella voz tranquilizadora y segura. Sakura asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras volvía a bajar la mirada y se acercaba a darle un abrazo al chico, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

— Yo también — dijo al cuello del chico, sin dejar de lagrimear.

— Regálame algo antes de que suceda — murmuró Kimimaro rodeando a la muchacha por la cintura — Dame el regalo más egoísta que jamás te voy a pedir.

— ¿Qué… que es? — preguntó ella comenzando a deshacer el abrazo.

— Regálame una noche de ti. Regálame esta noche. Y después suceda lo que suceda, pase lo que pase, sabré que una parte de mí se quedó contigo.

— No importa que nos quedemos así — dijo refiriéndose al abrazo — hasta que dejes de respirar, Kimimaro tú ya te quedaste conmigo.

Al ver la mirada de aquellos ojos Sakura supo que no estaba jugando. Y ella asintió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Está bien. Lo hare.

.

.

.

Naruto entró al bar parecía bastante apurado, y nadie puedo decir por sus expresiones lo que estaba pasando. Pero llegó como rayo y se acercó a la mesa mirando directamente a los ojos de Ino.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó Sasuke tan extrañado como los demás, Ino solo miraba al rubio extrañada ¿Y ahora que había hecho?

— Ino, ¿Tu sabias que Sai está a punto de subirse a un avión a Italia?

Eso nadie se lo esperaba, y por supuesto mucho menos la rubia.

— ¿Qué hace que? — La chica como acto reflejó se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿No le dijo a nadie? — preguntó mirando alrededor.

Y el ambiente de pronto se volvió uno de esos momentos en los que la seriedad y silencio de Shino se convirtieron en algo sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre cree que se algo?

— Porque siempre sabes algo — exclamó Ino — desembucha.

— Vale. No se ustedes pero después de la ruptura con Ino yo he seguido en contacto con Sai. Al parecer ganó un concurso para un programa de arte en Italia y se tiene que ir esta noche.

— ¿Por qué tan rápido? — preguntó Temari — Uno pensaría que te dan tiempo para esas cosas.

— Es que como Sai no sabía que había ganado el concurso perdió un poco de tiempo. Se enteró gracias a una reportera que pareció en su casa. Él nunca aplicó para eso después de todo, no pensó que fuese a ganar.

— Gracias Shino — dijo Naruto pensativo — ¡Tenemos que ir a despedirlo!

— Concuerdo contigo — asintió Ino.

— Chicos, no llegaremos con el tráfico que se monta de camino al hospital — comentó Shikamaru — apenas en moto.

— ¡Chouji tiene moto! — exclamó Ino — Podemos ir en ella ¿Cierto Chouji?

— Claro, no hay problema.

— Ahí está ¡Vamos!

— No creo que quepamos todos en una moto dattebayo…

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — indagó Neji.

— Ino… — dijo sencillamente Shikamaru — Vayan tú y Chouji, y nos pones en altavoz por el teléfono.

La chica asintió y al instante la rubia y el de la moto se levantaron de la mesa.

— Vaya con Sai ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? — se preguntaba Lee algo preocupado.

— Hace rato que no sale con nosotros ´ttebayo. Se ha comenzado a apartar.

— Vamos chicos, hay que alegrarnos por él — dijo Tenten sonriente — El sueño de Sai por mucho tiempo había sido lograr algo con el arte. Yo no entiendo cómo es que se metió a contabilidad.

— Ideas suyas dattebayo. Pero es cierto, me alegro por él.

— ¿Cómo te fue cabeza hueca? — dijo Sasuke de pronto, parecía ser el único que no se había olvidado de aquello.

— Ah… pues, me parece que bien.

— ¿Cómo que te parece? — preguntó Neji.

— Pues es que parece que le agradé a la madre de Hinata, pero el señor Hyuuga es algo difícil de leer. ¿Sabían que sonríe así? — Naruto de pronto se puso serio, con cara de amargado, esa era exactamente la sonrisa del señor Hyuuga. — Pero ha permitido que saliera con su hija así que supongo que está bien.

— Felicidades Naruto ¡Te has casado con una Hyuuga!— exclamó Tenten.

— Di eso cuando suceda, en unos cuatro o cinco años dattebayo.

— ¿En verdad quieres esperar tanto? — indagó Temari.

— A mí lo que me sorprende es lo especifico que fue con el tiempo — comentó Shikamaru sonriendo de lado.

— Pues es que ayer Tenten del futuro me dijo que me iba a casar más o menos por esas fechas, bueno realmente no lo dijo pero supongo que más o menos es por ahí — comentó Naruto sentándose a la mesa.

— ¿Tenten del futuro? — indagó extrañada la aludida. — Creo que los brownies le afectaron.

— Lo siento — murmuró Yuki riendo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? Se sintió tan real que yo he decidido que en verdad Tenten viajó del futuro solo para decir que todos seríamos felices.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más dijo Tenten el futuro? — preguntó Kiba llegando al lugar.

— Llegas tarde perro loco — murmuró Shino.

— Lo mejor se hace esperar — dijo sonriente.

— Kiba, tienes un poco de brillo labial en la boca — dijo Sasuke apuntando la comisura de su propio labio.

— ¿Enserio? — Se comenzó a tallar y todos rieron.

— No, en verdad no hay nada ahí. Pero parece que adivine porque has llegado tarde.

— ¡A callar!

— Debiste de ver tu cara dattebayo.

— ¡A callar he dicho! Como sea Naruto ¿Qué más te dijo Tenten del futuro?

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, más bien eran dos mesas juntas pero bueno, detalles. Y todos miraban al rubio.

— Me dijo que tú aun no te casabas dattebayo — rió mirando a Kiba.

— Es de esperarse — asintió Sasuke, Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? — preguntó, casi al momento mirando de reojo a Tenten rápidamente sin que nadie lo notara, solo Naruto.

— Dijo que eras un empresario. Algo así.

— No te pongas tímido ahora — dijo Tenten — anda ¿Te dijo algo de mí? O ¿de sí misma?

— No que recuerde, ¡Cierto! Trabajas de abogada de todos nosotros, y al parecer Kiba ha causado algunos problemas.

— De nuevo, es de esperarse — asiente Sasuke.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Así que si me convertiré en abogada? Eso es bueno — sonríe la chica.

— También me dijo que Gaara está viajando por el mundo dattebayo.

— ¿Mi hermanito? Crecen tan rápido — dijo Temari.

— Oh, oh y que tú tienes una hija Temari, ¡Vaya que sí!

— ¿Se puede saber de quién? — preguntó Neji un poco tímido.

— No te diré. Pero chicos, tengo que decirles algo, al parecer alguien de esta mesa me va a hacer tío. — Shino comenzó a prestar atención — Solo quiero que sepan que antes de felicitarlos les romperé la cara dattebayo. Es todo.

— Espero no ser yo — dijo Kiba entre risas.

— ¿No te dijo nada de mí? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— No que recuerde, oh pero Chouji abrirá una franquicia de comida y ahora él y… su pareja, viajan por el mundo.

— ¿Por qué has dudado al decir pareja? — indagó Tenten — ¡¿Conocemos a la chica con la que se casa Chouji?!

— Tal vez, no diré nombres ´ttebayo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho de mi Naruto-kun? — preguntó Lee.

— ¡Oh! Que al parecer juegas en las olimpiadas ¡Eres grande tío!

— ¡¿Escuchaste eso Ayame?! Juego en las olimpiadas.

— ¿Qué hay de Ino? — indagó Yuki — ¿Y de mí y de Kankuro?

— Pues tu, no me ha dicho nada de ti Yuki. Y Kankuro parece ser muy exitoso.

— ¿Qué hay con Ino? — indagó Shikamaru retomando el tema que Naruto parecía evadir.

— Pues, no diré nombres pero parece que está viajando por el mundo con su esposo que abrirá una franquicia de restaurantes.

— ¡¿Chouji e Ino?! — exclamó Kiba — increíble.

— Vamos chicos — dijo Sasuke entre risas — por más maravilloso que suene esta fue una alucinación del dobe.

— Cierto, pero fue una buena — reía también Kiba — ¡¿Qué aun no me he casado?! ¿Es que soy alguna clase de solterona? ¿Tengo cien gatos y una panzota?

— Y yo tengo una hija con Temari. — Comentó Neji

— ¿Cómo sabes que es tuya? — Temari se sonrojó bastante.

— Pues al menos eso espero.

— ¿Cuánto más se tardará Ino? — preguntó Kankuro. — Yo tengo que regresar no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solo a Gaara.

— Puedes irte, le mandaremos tus saludos — comentó Lee.

— Cierto, igual no se distinguirán las voces por teléfono si hablamos todos juntos dattebayo.

— En ese caso yo también me voy — comentó Temari — Felicidades por tu cena Naruto, se toman una cerveza por mí. Vamos Kankuro, hay que consolar a nuestro hermanito.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — indagó Neji.

— Tranquilo, son cosas de hermanos. Luego te cuento a ti también la noticia.

— ¡A todos que nos tienes intrigados! — exclamó Yuki entre risas.

— Que sospechosa tu novia — Decía Kiba — ¿Seguro que no la embarazaste? Con eso de que tendrán hijos.

Enseguida rió con sorna.

.

.

.

Gaara no se encontraba triste o llorando, la verdad era que sí quería mucho a Matsuri, incluso decía que la amaba pero, era una clase de capricho. Ambos estaban encaprichados el uno con el otro y a pesar de que si se sintió terrible las primeras noches, ahora solo se sentía extraño, vacío. Como que le faltaba algo, sentía que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, y no porque Matsuri hubiera sido su plan para el futuro, sino porque ella se convirtió de alguna manera en su vida.

Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y hacían tantas cosas juntos que Gaara se sentía extraño, como sin rumbo. Y en verdad era raro y deprimente ese sentimiento. Así que se le quitaban las ganas de todo, y por eso se había quedado en casa recostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo.

Suspiraba continuamente cuando se estaba despierto, y luego se dormía para dejar de pensar en cosas raras, pero sus sueños lo despertaban, porque en todos soñaba a su padre diciéndole "_eres un fracaso_" "_nunca llegaras a nada ni harás nada en esa vida_" y a Yashamaru repitiendo continuamente aquellas palabras "_Kankuro es mejor en los negocios que tú, solo traerás desgracias a la empresa de mi hermana_". Nadie confiaba en él, ni siquiera él confiaba en sí mismo. Igualmente Gaara no quería la presión de liderar una empresa, él quería hacer algo más, algo que lo hiciera disfrutar su vida, solo que con ese sentimiento de soledad que tenía en aquel momento, era difícil pensar en cómo lograrlo.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, y enseguida Kankuro pidió permiso de pasar. Gaara no tenía que decir nada, después de todo su hermano se habría paso sin permiso, solo tocaba por educación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama, haciendo que esta se hundiera y por tanto él que estaba acostado se inclinara hacia un lado. Qué posición más incómoda, Kankuro estaba gordo.

— Estas gordo. — dijo sencillamente Gaara.

— Bien. Eso no me lo esperaba.

— Gaara, hermanito levántate. Tengo excelentes noticias que darles.

Así que Temari también estaba ahí, bueno, realmente no había noticia que pudiera alegrarlo, a menos que se tratara sobre que una apocalipsis zombi ha comenzado y podrá matarlos.

— ¡¿Los zombis dominaron el mundo mientras yo estaba aquí?! — exclamó sentándose sobre la cama.

Sus hermanos parecían raros ¿Por qué lo miraban como si estuviera loco? Él no estaba loco. Al menos no ahora mismo.

— No tan buena — sonrió Temari.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata? — el pelirrojo miró a su hermano quien simplemente negó.

— Yo no sé.

— Anda habla Temari.

— Claro, tranquilos. Bien, ayer en la noche recibí una llamada de Baki.

Cuando una historia comenzaba con una frase como aquella era momento de seriedad. Baki es el tesorero de las empresas de su familia, y quien actualmente se está haciendo cargo de ellas mientras los chicos cumplen la mayoría de edad, lo cual sucedería en ese mismo año. Pero además era el asesor de la familia, abogado y amigo cercano. Pero por sobre todo una persona sumamente sería que no llamaba solamente para saludar, así que sus llamadas siempre eran signo de que algo bueno o malo sucedía, pero no solo algo pequeño como que el valor de las acciones subieron, sino más bien como algo bueno o malo grande.

— ¿Baki llamó? — Kankuro sonrió divertido — ¿Y no preguntó por mi? Que desconsiderado — dijo con sarcasmo.

Realmente Kankuro se sentía de alguna manera afortunado por no haber nacido primero, pero solo porque no tendría que tratar con aquel hombre tan antipático, y no es porque fuese mala persona, simplemente era muy seco y no entendía su sentido del humor. ¿Qué sería de él siendo mandado por aquella persona? Porque por supuesto mientras Kankuro no estuviera completamente capacitado no podría hacerlo todo solo, y necesitaría de su ayuda. Claro, no era algo de lo que se preocupara ya que Gaara era el mayor, Kankuro simplemente tendría su parte del dinero y sería feliz haciendo contribuciones y posibles apariciones en público como representante.

— ¿Qué dijo Baki? — indagó Gaara intrigando.

— Bueno — Temari sonrió de lado — Yashamaru ha sido denunciado por abuso. Al parecer el hombre no es un santo en su trabajo, ahora mismo está en la cárcel. Después de juicio lo procesaran.

— Eso explica porque nunca llegó a casa anoche — comentó Kankuro. — ¿Pero esto porque nos haría felices?

— Pues imaginar a Yashamaru en la cárcel realmente ya me pone una sonrisa en el rostro — dijo Gaara sonriendo de lado.

— Claro, pero aquí viene lo mejor. Baki dice que esto lo descalifica para ser su tutor, por lo que él mismo se encargó de pedir ser el tutor. Eso los libra de Yashamaru, y por supuesto como ésta casa está a nombre de nuestra madre, significa que pueden quedarse en ella.

— ¿Tendremos a Baki aquí metido hasta que cumplamos dieciocho? — Kankuro no estaba nada feliz con la idea — ¡Increíble!

— Entonces… ¿Estamos libres de Yashamaru? — Temari le asintió a Gaara quien de pronto se sentía ligeramente emocionado.

Parecía que las cosas iban a comenzar a cambiar en la casa de los hermanos Sabakuno, Baki sería un tutor estricto, pero cualquiera era mejor que Yashamaru, además después de convivir meses con él y ver el trabajo de la empresa de cerca, Kankuro comenzaría a cambiar su opinión sobre el trabajo de oficina.

.

.

.

Todo había pasado demasiado pronto. Un día era solo Sai, escondiendo un sueño detrás de si él, escondiendo una ilusión. Y ahora de pronto ese sueño se había presentado delante de él y amenazaba con convertirse en él, amenazaba con volverse realidad. Estaba en el camino a volverse Zuon, y dejar a Sai siendo solo el trasfondo de todo lo que era realmente.

Estaba a punto de vivir su sueño, una oportunidad que no muchas personas tenían. Y aun así sentía que todo era demasiado rápido, muy pronto.

Ya estaba ahí, no le había dicho a nadie más que a sus familiares que se iba, lo despidieron por teléfono y en la mañana con un desayuno con sus padres. Pero no había dicho nada a sus amigos ¿Cómo se lo tomarían cuando se enteraran? ¿Se molestarían con él por no avisarles? No lo sabía, últimamente no sabía mucho de lo que sucedía con ellos, salía muy poco, aún era incómodo con Ino, así que había hecho amigos por internet, como aquellas dos chicas que le dijeron del concurso, y había retomado viejas amistades de la escuela media y del instituto. Posiblemente nadie recordaba a Shiho, aquella chica inteligente que era amiga de Ayame y de aquella otra chica, Kurotsuchi, del otro salón. Eran chicas bastante tranquilas en aquel momento, aunque juzgando por sus pláticas por Skype ya no eran así.

Sai descubrió que Kurotsuchi tenía una amiga en Europa, una chica del país del fuego, pero que sus padres tenían unos museos en Italia. No llegaría completamente solo, ya que Kurotsuchi le había comentado a su amiga de él y ella había estado dispuesta en conocerlo. Sai podría comenzar incluso a crearse contactos en el mundo del arte. Era increíble como las cosas se presentaban por si solas, como si de pronto ya fuera el tiempo de Sai de que cosas buenas sucedieran, y es que todo había sido tan fácil, definitivamente creía en el karma, y posiblemente había acumulado tan mal karma hasta ahora que para mantener el equilibrio cosas buenas estaban pasando.

Ahora era tiempo de aprovechar esa oportunidad, y crear otras más.

Dejó sus cosas en una caja, ya había comprado el boleto y registrado su equipaje, así que lo único que faltaba era pasar por aquella máquina que detecta metales y esperar a que llegase el avión.

— ¡Sai!

¿Qué sucedía que era tan fácil para estos chicos meterse al lugar por donde se aborda? En las series normalmente se necesita de comprar un ticket ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan especial el aeropuerto de Konoha? ¿Era la falta de seguridad? No realmente, la verdad era que Hinata conocía al encargado de seguridad, y después de la despedida de Sakura a Amanogawa ahora todos lo hacían, y ya los conocían.

El aludido volteó, esto era incomodo, estaba a punto de terminar de quitarse el cinturón para pasar por el detector de metales.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ino? — preguntó seriamente — Si es para detenerme no lo haré.

— No, no es eso — dijo sonrojándose, aquello sí que era incomodo, tal vez no debió de decirle a Chouji que la esperara en la entrada. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

— ¿Cómo te lo diría exactamente?

— Es cierto. Lo lamento… ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

— Posiblemente por mucho tiempo… tal vez no regrese.

— Entonces… supongo que, esto es el adiós.

— Si, lo es.

No sabían lo que hacían, no sabían que decirse. En la mente del chico rondaba una frase que quería decir, y en la de ella una pregunta que quería hacer pero no sabían si hablar. Era la primera vez que se miraban después de la ruptura.

— Sai, yo… ¿Esto es por mi?

El chico sonrió, no con cinismo ni de su manera misteriosa. Solo sonrió.

— No. Es por mí. Por primera vez.

Ella regreso la sonrisa algo apenada.

— Me alegro.

— Yo también. Ino… quería decirte algo.

— Lo sé, lo siento, doy asco.

— No, no era eso.

— ¿A no?

— No. Quería decirte, gracias Ino. Aun es temprano para decir esto pero, si no voy a regresar tal vez sea mejor que lo diga ahora. Así que gracias por todo.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo sabes.

— Pero igual quería decirlo. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, y fuimos felices en su momento. Si lo nuestro no duró probablemente fue por un motivo… — el chico desvió la mirada ya que miró como alguien se paraba detrás de ellos a unos metros y sonrió de lado — Así como esto es lo correcto para mi, seguramente llegara algo bueno para ti.

La chica asintió.

— Gracias a ti también — dijo ella acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo — te vamos a extrañar.

A pesar de que estaba un poco sorprendido le regresó el abrazo por un momento y luego la separó. Abrazar a Ino no era tan doloroso como pensó que sería.

— Despídeme de los demás, y diles que me mantendré en contacto.

— Espera, ellos querían hablarte…

— No, tu sabes que no soporto esa clase de cosas. Dales mi mensaje, y diles que lamento no haberme despedido. Pero que no será la última vez que hablemos.

— Está bien.

— Cuídate Ino — colocó su mano sobre el cabello de la chica, como lo había hecho alguna vez en el pasado, cuando apenas eran dos amigos que se caían bastante bien — Cuídala — dijo antes de irse a Chouji.

— Hasta luego amigo — sonrió el chico colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sai — Mucha suerte.

— Igual a ustedes.

Mientras miraban a Sai alejarse Ino sonreía.

— Chouji ¿Tu recuerdas cuando teníamos tres años?

— ¿Qué dices?

— Que si recuerdas, cuando teníamos tres años. Los picnics que nuestras familias hacían en el lago Karappoi.

— Oh, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir ahí?

Ella negó.

— Me preguntó, si alguna vez has visto un pez en ese lago.

— ¿Un pez? — Chouji se quedó pensando, miró a lo lejos como sai entraba en la sala de espera y luego exclamó — ¡Claro! ¿No recuerdas Ino? Habíamos perdido la pelota de Shikamaru en el agua, y cuando fuimos a recuperarla un enorme pez nos saltó encima. Grite tan fuerte.

Chouji comenzaba a reír, pero Ino solo se encontró sorprendida. Creía que era él pero… no estaba segura de que Chouji hubiera sido ese niño. Ahora estaba segura. Sonrió de lado.

— Vamos al bar Chouji.

— Esta bien, vamos.

.

.

.

Esa noche no tomaron mucho, para variar, pero aun así se fueron a dormir todos a casa de los siete. Las chicas durmieron juntas en la habitación de Temari, en tendidos y sabanas en el suelo, mientras que los chicos todos en el cuarto de Sasuke al ser el más grande. Al final se desvelaron tanto los chicos jugando videojuegos que se quedaron dormidos hasta tarde, mientras que Ino, Temari, Tenten, Yuki y Ayame bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, claro está después de cambiarse.

— Me sorprende que se hayan quedado — comentó Tenten a Yuki y Ayame.

— A mí también me sorprende que me hayan dejado — comentó Yuki.

— A caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes — dijo Ayame sonriendo — La verdad es que a mí me emociona que me hayan invitado, anoche fue divertido.

— Nada como ver películas y comer chucherías — rio Temari — Solo que ahora creo que tengo dolor estomacal, ando con agruras.

— ¿De verdad no estas embarazada? — comentó entre risas Ino.

— No bromeen con eso. Soy muy joven para esas cosas. Además lo que traigo son agruras no nauseas.

— Pero algún día serás madre, recuerda que Tenten del futuro viajó a decírselo a Naruto — cuando Yuki dijo aquello todas comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Notaron que casi no dijo nada de mí? — dijo Tenten — me parece que mi yo del futuro temía que Naruto me dijera algo — aún seguían con las risas.

— Tal vez si dijo, pero Naruto no quiso decirlo, tampoco dijo gran cosa de Shikamaru y Sasuke — notó Ino.

— Como sea — Tenten se volteó al refrigerador, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ino, y por algún motivo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Seguro era porque aún era muy pronto para bromear con aquello — ¿Qué desayunaremos?

— ¿Qué les parece si pedimos algo? — sugirió Yuki — No tengo ganas de cocinar.

— Yo me ofrezco a hacer algo — Ayame se levantó de la silla y se acercó al refrigerador al lado de Tenten — Soy muy buena cocinera.

— Haz lo que sea, mientras alcance para el ejercito de arriba — sonrió Tenten. El timbre de la puerta sonó — Yo atiendo.

— Entonces lo que sea será.

Tenten abrió la puerta sonriente, encontrándose con Hikaru que a pesar de que lucía algo apurado al llegar al verla ahí sonrió también.

— ¡Hikaru! Que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Neji aún está dormido.

— A decir verdad quería hablar contigo ¿Puedes salir?

Temari se asomó intrigada y Tenten la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

— No te alejes mucho — recomendó regresando a la cocina.

— No ocupo que vayamos muy lejos, aquí en el porche estará bien.

Después de cerrar la puerta ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada. Por un momento Hikaru miraba el cielo, y Tenten lo miraba a él esperando que hablara.

— Las empresas Hyuuga comenzaran a expandirse fuera de Japón — dijo por fin — Estados unidos y China son los primeros lugares.

— Eso es buenas noticias ¿no es así?

— Si, supongo que si — bajó la mirada, observando sus zapatos.

— O tal vez no…

— Quieren que dirija a las empresas Hyuuga de China. — al fin la miró a los ojos — No sé si pueda hacer eso.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes si podrás? ¡Eres Hikaru Hyuuga! Además eres Senju, eres el chico perfecto para el trabajo. — el chico sonrió.

— Tienes mucha fe en mí.

— Eso no cambiará nunca Hikaru. No importa que haya pasado, en los negocios no hay competencia para ti.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón — rio entre dientes. — No sé porque me preocupo.

— Esa es la actitud ¡Tú puedes!

— Tenten… quiero pedirte algo. — en ese momento se levantó y paró frente a ella — Yo sé que posiblemente me des un golpe con la punta del pie cuando te lo diga, pero tengo que intentarlo, ya sabes como soy.

— No me asustes Hikaru.

— Tenten Tamura — el chico se hincó delante de ella y sacó una pequeña caja forrada — ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— ¡¿D-de-de que estás hablando?! — ella se levantó como resorte, cerrando la tapita de la caja donde se encontraba aquel enorme diamante — ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

— No estoy loco. Tenten, tu eres la única persona que me ha logrado entender por completo, sé que lo arruine en el pasado pero… puedo cambiar. Te necesito a mi lado, sé que lo hare bien en China, pero si te tengo a mi lado estoy seguro de que así será. Porque eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Shikamaru fulminando con la mirada aquella escena. Tenten no podía encontrarse más roja.

— Le estoy proponiendo matrimonio — dijo tranquilamente Hikaru levantándose y abriendo la cajita del anillo de nuevo — Piénsalo Tenten.

— H-hikaru… No puedo aceptar esto.

— ¿Estas segura?

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — dijo también Sasuke apareciendo detrás de Shikamaru.

— Le están proponiendo matrimonio a mi novia — dijo Shikamaru de mala gana.

— ¿Enserio? Y creí que Naruto era tonto.

— ¿¡Porque me has dicho tonto teme?! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— ¡¿Podrían dejar de preguntar eso?! — exclamó Tenten sumamente roja, cubriéndose el rostro — No Hikaru, la respuesta es no. ¡Soy muy joven!

— Pero conmigo nada te faltaría. Enserio ¿Prefieres a ese pelele que a mí?

— El pelele está parado aquí mismo — gruñó el pele… digo, Shikamaru.

— Sin ofender — añadió Hikaru.

— Es muy tarde para añadir eso.

— Deberás Tenten — volvió a decir Hikaru — No pensaba decir nada porque creí que lo escogerías a él — apuntó a Sasuke — Pero si sé que puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, ¿No tengo el derecho de expresar lo que siento?

— ¡No! — exclamaron todos ahí dentro, ya todos los chicos miraban aquella escena.

— Lo siento Hikaru — dijo Neji saliendo de la casa — Tienes que irte ahora mismo.

— ¡Vamos Tenten! — exclamó Hikaru — ¿Estás segura que no te arrepentirás?

— Muy segura.

— ¿Aun si te digo que este chico no quiere casarse nunca? — todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru — Lo escuche decirlo.

— Mira Hikaru — suspiró Tenten — Tal vez Shikamaru no sea perfecto, y no quiera casarse, lo que sea. Somos muy jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro cambie de opinión. No lo sé. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él es la persona que quiero en este momento. Y que tú tienes que irte.

— Vamos Hikaru, te llevo al aeropuerto — Neji hizo que el chico caminara y enseguida todos despejaron la entrada, todos menos Shikamaru y Sasuke.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Sasuke. Tenten asintió y fue entonces cuando el Uchiha entró dejando solos a la pareja.

— Eso fue extraño — comentó el Nara.

— Bastante — Tenten le sonrió y lo abrazó — Vamos dentro.

— Claro, pero Tenten. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Del matrimonio, dijiste que tal vez cambie de opinión solo que… yo no voy a cambiar de opinión. Creo que si dos personas se quieren lo suficiente entonces no necesitan probarlo con nada, solo con su amor… así que, yo no quiero casarme.

— Shika, pensemos en eso en unos cuantos años ¿Quieres? — Tenten rió con ironía y deshizo el abrazo, entrando a la casa. — además no es como que no quieras hijos. — Shikamaru se quedo en silencio un momento. — Es broma, es broma. Es enserio, es demasiado pronto para pensar en nada de eso.

— Ah, claro.

Aun que por supuesto aquello era mentira, solo que era cierto que aun era muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas.

— ¡Chicos! — exclamó Naruto abriendo los ojos como platos — ¿Qué hora es?

— La una de la tarde — respondió Yuki.

— ¡Tengo que irme!— Salió corriendo como rayo a la sala donde había dejado sus cosas.

— ¿Qué te pasa dobe?

— Quede con Hinata a la una y media en el Grean Leaf ¡Apenas alcanzare!

— Vas comenzando mal — negaba Temari mientras sonreía ladinamente.

— ¿De qué se sorprenden? Naruto siempre va tarde al Grean Leaf — rió Kiba, y todos le dieron la razón.

Riendo, hablando, sus vidas habían cambiado tanto en ese año, algunos habían aprendido duras lecciones, otros habían conseguido aquello que siempre habían querido, habían llorado, habían reído, se habían tomado de la mano y dado cachetadas. Había habido mal interpretaciones, besos, abrazos, caricias, miradas y suspiros. Ese dos mil doce habían cambiado muchas cosas en sus vidas, ellos habían cambiado, algunos más que otros pero habían cambiado, y ahora incluso tenían más amigos, y ese dos mil trece seguramente habrían más risas, mas fiestas, mas búsquedas de llaves, mas idas a Suna, mas cumpleaños y más amores. Seguramente sería un año lleno de oportunidades que podrían cambiar su vida.

Pero esa es la maravilla de la juventud, que tu vida apenas comienza, tienes todo delante de ti, todas las historias que les contaras a tus nietos las estás viviendo ahora, y sobre todo todas las decisiones que tomas y haces son importantes. Por eso hay que vivir esta etapa para disfrutar, pero también pensando en el futuro, para que el día en que mires hacia atrás, no te arrepientas de nada.

Este es el momento en que sus vidas comienzan, por lo tanto para ellos no es el fin, es el inicio.

* * *

><p>Por utimo quiero decirles, o comentarles, que me falta por subir un epilogo que escribi hace poco esta hubicado seis meses despues de ese punto, y se miran algunas cosas pendientes y otras pequeñas que serviran para la continuacion.<p>

La continuacion la subire el proximo domingo (que sera al mismo tiempo que suba el epilogo) les pasare el link por aqui. y... debo de decir que en esta continuacion se veran temas distintos a esta historia, como por ejemplo pienso meter algo de misterio, tal vez... espero poder mejorar en el romance que la verdad soy bastante mala para escribirlo pero lo intentare.

Gracias a todos por leer n.n el domingo vienen los agradecimientos especiales yeey


	56. Epilogo

El epilogo es el final de Bajo el mismo techo, en realidad son como cinco epilogos juntos, los tres primeros tienen nombres parecidos asi que solo he puesto el primero y los demás los deje asi. En ellos se ven algunos asuntos pendientes, como la confesión de Tenten y Shikamaru, que paso con Sakura y Kimimaro, y que ondas con Yuki. Tambien el porque del divorsio de los padres de Naruto, y que el "porque" de que Neji no salga mucho en la continuación.

**Epílogos:**

1. Te quiero.

2. Aun te quiero.

3. Te quiero de verdad.

4. Encrucijada.

5. Buen chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

— _Ya despertaste ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mi?_

Aquella noche del treinta y uno de diciembre del dos mil doce a dos minutos de las doce, así fue como había decidido comenzar la conversación. La verdad, era que seguramente habían sido minutos los que había estado observando el sereno rostro dormido de Shikamaru. Y había tenido suficiente tiempo para armarme de valor y decidir qué decir.

— _No — respondió él escuetamente, Shikamaru parecía algo asustado. ¿Sería que en verdad se estaba escondiendo de mí?_

Aun ahora, recordando aquel rostro sorprendido, me dan ganas de reír un poco. Vaya que lo había sorprendido ¿Cierto? Aun si en ese momento me había sentido mal ya que pensé que lo había asustado, ahora me causa gracia.

— _Eso pensé… Oye Shika — me sonroje ligeramente, no podía evitarlo, me sentía feliz con la decisión que había tomado, era cierto. Sonreí de lado, nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ya había juntado el coraje para decirlo. — Yo quería decirte algo._

— _No hay necesidad Tenten, lo sé._

_¿Lo sabes Shikamaru? ¿Enserio? _

Por supuesto que no sabias nada. Si lo hubieras sabido no hubieses tenido ese rostro de decepción en el momento que confesaste que lo sabías. Pero en aquel entonces estaba tan nerviosa y apenada que apenas note tu reacción. Me encontraba sorprendida.

— _¿Lo sabes? — pregunte con timidez. Baje el rostro avergonzada, en verdad pensé que sabía. Yo era tan obvia que no me sorprendía que él se hubiera dado cuenta._

— _Si._

— _Pero, no importa, igual quiero decirlo. Necesito decirlo._

— _Tenten yo…_

— _Te quiero Shikamaru._

La sorpresa que en aquel momento Shika tenía en su rostro, desde ese momento no la he vuelto a ver. Era un rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión.

Recuerdo haber sostenido su mirada nerviosa, mientras me mordía un labio. Mis recuerdos de aquella noche, aun ahora son tan precisos. Recuerdo hasta el mas mínimo detalle de su persona. De cómo su camiseta estaba ligeramente desabotonada, y de cómo su rostro cambió por etapas de expresión, mostrando con detalle lo que pensaba. Y yo me quede en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

— _Yo — volví a decir, al notar que él se encontraba en un estado de shock extraño ¿Sería la primera vez que le sucedía algo así a Shikamaru? — Eso… era lo que quería decirte. Te quiero a ti… me gustas y me gustaría saber si… ¿Tu aun me quieres?_

Vaya que yo era mala con eso, pero no importaba, mientras lograra hacer que mis sentimientos lo alcanzaran,

— _No comprendo… yo, pese que habías escogido a Sasuke. _

Aquellas primeras palabras me sorprendieron a mí.

— _¿Por qué pensaste eso? _

— _Porque, los vi hablando, en la casa… Creí que lo habías escogido a él._

— _¿Viste? — Mi sonrojo nada tenía que ver con Sasuke, más bien pensaba en como Shikamaru se había sentido al ver esa escena y pensar que había escogido al Uchiha y no a él. Estaba apenada, por él. _

— _Pero ahora me dices que… ¿Me escoges a mí? _

Parecía feliz, de pronto sonrió ligeramente y desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzado de que lo mirara en aquella situación. Pero en mi mente pasaban cosas distintas, en verdad, en ese momento la palabra _escoger_ sonó muy fea.

— _No es que te escoja Shikamaru — murmure acercándome a tomar su mano para que me observara, lo cual hizo — Es que, te quiero a ti. _

Mis palabras salieron lentas y firmes. Lo miraba a los ojos, y podía ver como se quedaba su mente en blanco. Era como si el Shikamaru que conocía desapareciera frente a mis ojos. Su mirada cambio completamente, en mi vida había mirado una expresión así, tan profunda y misteriosa. Llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla, y yo ya sabía lo que vendría después.

Cerré los ojos avergonzada, esperando a que el beso llegara. Mi corazón palpitaba por la espera ¿Seria el beso lo que esperaba? Yo esperaba que con ese beso mis dudas sobre Sasuke se despejaran. Pero el beso no llegaba. Entonces, en mi frente, los labios cálidos de Shika depositaron un pequeño piquito.

Entre abrí los ojos, mirando aquellos ojos que antes misteriosos, ahora parecían alegres y aliviados.

— _Te quiero — murmuró. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esas dos palabras me harían tan feliz en ese momento? Desde luego yo no. _

Me sentí tan acalorada, seguramente mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Lo abracé, rodeándole el abdomen y pegándome a su pecho, no deseaba ver su rostro, era demasiado vergonzoso.

— _Tenten, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — murmuró a mi cabello, besándolo._

— _Mnh… — no pude decir nada, solo asentí._

— _Soy tan feliz._

_A lo lejos, las campanadas de las 12 terminaban de sonar, y todos se felicitaban._

— Despierta — murmuró a mi oído una voz conocida, sonreí entre sueños y me removí en la cama. — El sol ya salió.

Me estiré sin contestar, y cuando termine entre abrí los ojos. Frente a mi estaba Shikamaru, sonriéndome muy cerca.

— Buenos días — murmure sin fuerzas, mi garganta aun parecía no darse cuenta que ya era de día.

— Buenos días ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

— Mhn… — lo sabía — ¿Es día de sacar la basura? — Shikamaru sonrió de lado — Tal vez es mi cumpleaños ¿Es mi cumpleaños? ¡Oh! Ya sé, ¡Es el día de la independencia de México!

— ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa el día de la independencia de México? — reía Shikamaru entre dientes.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama, lo rodee con mis brazos y me acerque a él, besándolo tiernamente.

— Es primero de Julio — murmure a su oído, mordiéndolo ligeramente — Hoy ya son seis meses ¿Cierto?

— Feliz día — murmuró el también, rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome a su pecho. — ¿Tenten?

— ¿Mnh?

— Te quiero.

— Y yo te quiero a ti.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La vida es una cosa tan frágil, tan fugaz. Es como la llama de una vela, y el tiempo que nos queda es como la vela misma. Si una brisa suave pasa, puede perturbar a la llama, y si más viento se acerca, ésta puede llegar a apagarse. Sin oxigeno, la llama muere. Y cuando la vela se consume totalmente entonces la llama se extingue. Así como cuando nuestro tiempo se acaba.

Algún día, nuestras llamas se apagaran también. Así como ha sucedido con las llamas de nuestros ancestros. A todos les llega su momento. A algunos más rápido que a otros, pero el momento llegara definitivamente. Ya que la muerte es lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros en esta vida. No se sabe si la muerte es el fin, o es el comienzo, pero en definitiva la muerte es el término de la vida terrenal. Cuando morimos ¿Nos vamos al cielo? O ¿Nuestras almas quedan vagando errantes en el mundo? Siendo incapaces de ser vistos por aquellos que aun están con vida. ¿Será que aquellos que ya no están más con nosotros se quedan alrededor? ¿O nos observan de lejos?

No importa la respuesta. Ya que realmente jamás podremos saberlo en vida. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy consciente. Y eso es que, las memorias de todos los momentos que he pasado con esas personas que ya no están más aquí, siempre se quedaran conmigo. Y aun después de mi muerte, no las olvidare.

Igual que la memoria de mi abuela, quien ya murió hace muchos años. La memoria de _él_, se quedara conmigo.

— _Sakura — murmuró en aquel momento, después de nuestro primer y último encuentro intimo. Habíamos encontrado una sala donde los doctores usualmente duermen por las noches, se encontraba desocupada, y no dudamos en cerrar con llave para poderla usar sin remordimientos. _

_Mi corazón se había acelerado tanto por la adrenalina, el pensar que alguien nos descubriera ahí era excitante. Pero mas excitante había sido ese cuerpo pálido, que a pesar de que poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerzas, aun se mantenía en perfecto estado._

_Fue lento, ya que ambos teníamos miedo de lastimar al otro. Pero fue hermoso. A pesar de que no había sido la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello, era la primera vez que al sentir las caricias del otro, sentía como su un rastro de fuego se hubiese quedado detrás._

_Cuando terminamos, estábamos acalorados, cansados y sudorosos, pero no importaba, aun así seguíamos abrazados. Yo recuerdo tener miedo, de que si lo soltara entonces se fuera de mis brazos. En esas semanas había vivido con tanto miedo. Y entonces fue cuando susurró mi nombre de nuevo._

— _Sakura._

— _¿Hmn? _

— _Quiero, pedirte algo… algo más._

— _¿Qué es? — susurre, con miedo de que si hablaba mas alto el momento terminaría por romperse. Lo que no sabía en ese momento es que el momento lo rompería él._

— _El diez de enero, cuando las clases comiencen. Quiero que te vayas…_

— _¿Y dejarte solo aquí? — Me separé y levante, mirando la sinceridad en aquellos ojos verdes que lucían cansados de pronto._

— _Tú tienes que asistir a la escuela, Sakura. Es tu sueño ¿recuerdas?_

— _Creí que era nuestro sueño._

— _Lo es. Es por eso que tienes que ir… para que puedas cumplir mi sueño por mí. Ya que yo no podre._

— _Kimimaro, me niego a dejarte solo… quiero estar a tu lado cuando…_

_A pesar de que el hecho inminente de su muerte ya hubiera sido asumido por mi cerebro, mi corazón y mi voz parecían no reaccionar cuando se trataba de decirlo en voz alta. Al menos ahora, después de ese momento que compartimos, parecía ser así._

— _Yo sé — parecía que para él también se había vuelto difícil mencionar aquello, ya que no terminó mi frase como solía hacerlo antes — Pero no me perdonaría si por mi culpa no pudieses cumplir con lo que quieres._

— _Es en tres días — reclame sintiéndome de pronto apurada — Y después de eso… tal vez no pueda… ¡Kimimaro yo quiero estar aquí hasta el final!_

— _Pero yo no lo quiero — dijo rotundo. Mi corazón se paró en seco — Yo no te quiero aquí a mi lado mientras estoy muriendo. _

— _Pero…_

— _No quiero que sufras más de lo que ya estas sufriendo. No quiero que te sientas responsable por mí_

— _Pero no es eso yo, en verdad quiero…_

— _Pero yo no Sakura. No quiero. — También él se sentó sobre la cama mirándome a los ojos severamente — Cuando muera, quiero llevarme estos recuerdos, los recuerdos del día en que te conocí, cuando nos dimos el primer beso, los momentos felices. E incluso este día. No quiero irme con recuerdos de la batalla contra la muerte, y verte llorar por mi… no sé si pueda soportarlo más, por eso… Necesito que no estés aquí._

_Se acercó a darme un beso a la frente, pero yo estaba demasiado impactada para decir nada. Él no me quería ahí. Y al pensar en eso las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar._

— _No llores por favor — me pidió con pena, alzándome el rostro con la mano en la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos — Hago esto por ambos. Sera mejor para ti…_

— _¿Cuándo decidiste esto? — murmure entre lagrimas._

— _Ahora mismo… después de esto Sakura, no me puedo permitir convertirme en un recuerdo triste. Porque después de todo eso es lo que va a quedar de mi. Un recuerdo. Y quiero ser uno feliz, que cuando me recuerdes sonrías. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Es mi última voluntad. Quiero ser la sonrisa en tu rostro, no las lagrimas en tu almohada._

Sasuke y Naruto, quienes me habían acompañado, se quedaron lejos en la entrada para darme espacio. Yo camine tranquilamente, saboreando cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a aquella tumba de mármol, el nombre _Kimimaro Kaguya,_ acompañado de la frase _Amado hijo y amigo,_ se encontraba gravado en dorado.

Deje las flores que llevaba en la mano, y me hinque para quedar a la altura. Parecía que alguien había ido hace poco, ya que la tumba se encontraba limpia y con incienso aun prendido. Junte mis manos, para rezar un poco, y cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa de primavera rozar mis mejillas.

— Lamento no haber podido venir al funeral — murmure abriendo los ojos — Podría poner de escusa la escuela pero… la verdad ambos sabemos que temía encontrarme con tus padres. Yo no quería… añadir más dolor a su tristeza… ¿Estás bien ahora verdad? — el viento era mi única respuesta, porque estaba claro que él ya no podría decirme nada. — Ya no sufres…. Y seguro eres feliz, ayudaste a tanta gente. La hija de Kakashi-sensei ya esta recuperada, tu corazón la ha ayudado bastante… ¿Ah? — Me lleve la mano al rostro, al parecer había comenzado a llorar, no quería pero, había comenzado a llorar — Lo siento… a pesar de que te prometí que no lloraría. Soy una inútil… ni siquiera puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice. Lo siento. No nos vemos desde hace tanto tiempo y yo… te recibo así. Lo siento. Lo siento. — la palabra parecía haberse quedado trabada en mi boca.

Lo siento Kimimaro, por hacerte caso, por haberme ido como pediste y haberte dejado solo. Lo lamento porque parte de mi lo quería, lo necesitaba, a pesar de que sabía que no era lo correcto te hice caso porque algo dentro de mi me decía que si seguía ahí hasta el final no podría volver a ser yo misma. Posiblemente tu también lo sabías, lo que pensaba, seguro que lo miraste en mis ojos cuando te besaba. Lo siento Kimimaro, por no haber podido estar ahí. Me hubiera gustado que lo último que miraras fuera mi sonrisa, pero en cambio di la vuelta cuando más me necesitabas. Las cartas, los mensajes y llamadas que hicimos en el corto tiempo que estuviste tan lejos pero aun con vida, es lo único que queda, aun gravado en mi celular y mi corazón, recordándome que no estuve realmente ahí.

— Sakura-chan — llamó Naruto a mis espaldas, colocándome la mano en el hombro.

— Estoy bien — murmure limpiándome los ojos — Lo siento.

— Esta bien es solo que… mira — su mano se dirigió a un sobre rosado, con mi nombre en él.

Temblando lleve la mano hacia ese sobre. Era su letra, su mano había escrito mi nombre en ese sobre. Me mordí los labios acariciando la envoltura sin abrirlo. _Sakura Haruno._

— ¿No lo vas a abrir? — indagó mi amigo a mi lado.

— No podría… no ahora.

— Está bien, comprendo.

Me limpie las lágrimas de nuevo, y guarde el sobre en mi bolsa. Me levante con ayuda de Naruto y sonreí.

— Ya está bien, vamos.

— ¿Estás segura? Aun queda un poco de tiempo más dattebayo.

— No, está bien. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la despedida de Yuki.

¿Sabes algo Kimimaro? Donde sea que estés,_ aun te quiero._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

— Ven aquí Kankuro — Yuki apartó a Kankuro del resto. El chico se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía, ¡Si aquella era su fiesta de despedida! ¿Y se iba a alejar así sin más? Aun que claro, el resto parecía estar entretenido con ese juego de dardos que habían colgado en el cuarto de juegos de la casa de los muchachos, ya que no se habían dado cuenta que salieron al patio.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó preocupado. La verdad es que ella había dicho más de una vez que no quería nada así, ya que se pondría demasiado triste, incluso cuando todos la sorprendieron comenzó a llorar. ¿Le estaría por reclamar? Después de todo él fue quien montó todo eso, y seguramente lo sabia — Si no te estás divirtiendo lo lamento…

Su disculpa era sincera, pero ella sonrió y negó.

— No es eso tonto, me alegro que no me hayas hecho caso. Solo quería darte algo, para que leyeras… — de nuevo una carta se extendía hacia él.

Y de nuevo, como la última vez el siete de enero de ese mismo año, la idea de que se tratara de una carta de amor cruzó por su mente. Solo que ahora todo era distinto, él se sentía diferente, y era porque la manera en la que se sentía hacia esa chica era diferente.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, al sostener aquel sobre morado que su amiga le entregaba con tanta pena. Lo miraba fijamente, con miedo de que si alzaba la vista ella notara su rostro y todo el teatro que había montado durante los últimos tres meses se echara para abajo.

Porque tres meses era el tiempo que Kankuro había asumido que le gustaba esa chica, pequeña y pálida, de ojos grises y cabello corto. Le gustaba todo de ella, sus pequeños labios rosados, las pestañas largas y la mirada juguetona. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso noto que ese sentimiento había estado siempre ahí, desde el comienzo, y se prometió a si mismo que no lo mostraría, no debía ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella se iría, y él quedaría ahí. En esas circunstancias era mejor mantener su amistad.

Pero ahora le entregaba aquella carta, justo a horas de irse al aeropuerto. Las maletas incluso se encontraban en la puerta. ¿Qué haría? Si en esa carta estaban las palabras que él tanto deseaba escuchar. ¿Le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos? O solo la aceptaría amablemente fingiendo desinterés para que no se fuera con una atadura a Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó aun sin alzar el rostro, su corazón no estaba preparado para ver a la chica.

— Ábrelo.

— Yuki que es… — al alzar el rostro por impulso se encontró con la sonrisa enorme de su amiga. Y él mismo sonrió con alivio y decepción.

Claro, esa chica lo consideraba solo su amigo, nada más. ¿Por qué debía de haber algo más en esa carta? Si el sentimiento solo era unilateral. Pero a pesar de que se sentía aliviado por no tener que crear alguna carga para ella al irse, estaba decepcionado.

— Léelo tu — dice entregándole juguetonamente la carta.

— ¿Por qué yo? Es para ti, léelo.

— En voz alta. — al instante un sonrojó apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha, y una sonrisa traviesa ilumino el rostro de Kankuro — anda, léelo ¿O es que hay algo de lo que te avergüences? Supongo que no te animas.

Si algo había aprendido Kankuro de Yuki, es que no le gustaba ser retada.

— ¡Dámelo! — exclamó tomando el sobre y sacando su contenido. Desdobló la hoja y la coloco frente a ella. En sus mejillas aun había un ligero sonrojo. — _Los amigos son un punto de encuentro con nosotros mismos. Cuando abandonamos a alguno, estamos perdiendo algo nuestro que nos hace falta para sobrevivir. Cuando recuperamos uno olvidado, encontramos un pedacito de nuestra experiencia perdida que nos enriquece. Cuando anudamos nuevos lazos, estamos abriendo cálidos horizontes. Kankuro, quiero darte las gracias… _

— No tienes que darlas — ríe el chico. Pero Yuki continua leyendo.

— _Aunque sé que me dirás que no te las de _— en ese momento lo mira con cara de "lo sabía" — _Pero aun así deseo hacerlo. Tal vez no me creas, pero este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido muy preciado para mí. En poco tiempo te has vuelto mi mejor amigo, cosa que antes pensaba que jamás podría tener._ — traga saliva avergonzada —_ Yo sé que me voy por un tiempo que puede parecer mucho, pero solo porque no esté aquí no olvides mantenerte en contacto, y pensar en mi… porque yo definitivamente pensare en ti… todos los días…_

A este punto ambos se encuentran como tomates, pero tienen miedo de que el otro mire su expresión así que ambos miran hacia el suelo. Yuki se detiene, y al pensar que ya ha terminado Kankuro alza el rostro ligeramente.

— Yuki yo…

— _No creas que el hecho de que me vaya significa que dejaremos de ser amigos — continua ella — no te podrás librar tan fácilmente de mi. Y aun que ya sabes esto necesitaba escribirlo, para que lo supieras por mí… Porque tengo miedo Kankuro, de que si me voy, todo lo que dejo atrás desaparezca ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de que te olvides de mí. ¿No me vas a olvidar verdad?_

— Yuki no llores…

— _Yo definitivamente no me voy a olvidar de ti…._

— Yuki deja de leer, no llores…

— _Kankuro, te quiero y quiero que sepas que tu siempre…_

— Ya basta — interrumpe el chico, tomando la hoja y metiéndola en el sobre de nuevo — yo la terminare de leer solo. ¿Está bien? Ahora — la rodea con los brazos, y la atrae hacia él. — No llores por favor.

— Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… no quiero irme.

— Si quieres irte. No tengas miedo Yuki. Ninguno de nosotros se va a olvidar de ti.

— Pero, ya lo han hecho antes… mis amigos ellos, normalmente me dejan sola.

— Nosotros no somos así. _Yo_, no soy así. Te prometo que nunca me voy a olvidar de ti. Yuki — se separa de ella, y se agacha un poco para quedar frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos llorosos — Yo nunca, dejare de estar para ti.

Ella solo asiente, limpiándose con la manga de la camiseta las lagrimas.

— Gracias. — sonríe, intentando verse feliz, aun que realmente está sumamente triste por tenerse que ir.

Los ojos de Kankuro, parecen tristes, es como ver su propio reflejo en ellos. Sentir su propia tristeza. En ese momento, cuando el chico la mira tan cerca, con aquellos ojos de pena, es cuando Yuki comienza a arrepentirse, de guardar ese sentimiento que tiene, pero que no puede decir, que se prometió no decir, para no lastimar a Kankuro. Para no destruir la amistad que tiene con él.

Es en esa clase de momentos, en los que se arrepiente de no decir _te quiero de verdad._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Encrucijada**

Hay ciertos momentos en nuestras vidas, en los que nos encontramos en una encrucijada. Algo sucede y repentinamente se muestran delante de nosotros dos o más opciones. Si escoges una, jamás podrás saber que hubiera sucedido si hubieses escogido las otras. Son esos momentos que marcan una diferencia entre lo que pudo haber sido y lo que es. A veces se escogen las respuestas correctas, otras veces a mitad del camino decides regresar al principio, para encontrarte con que ya las otras opciones han desaparecido. En ocasiones a mitad de camino elegido aparecen mas y mas opciones. Y de cuando en cuando, pasa que cuando cursas todo el camino al cual tu opción te ha guiado, te encuentras con que el final no era el que esperabas. Al final solo podemos concluir en una cosa, el camino cursado ya ha sido cruzado, los caminos olvidados ya han sido dejados atrás y lo que queda es aceptar las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas y seguir adelante. Pero cuando un no decides qué camino seguir, y observas solo el inicio de ambos, piensas en los pros y los contras y la incertidumbre acecha. Seguramente esa es la parte más difícil, elegir por donde irte, o quedarte en el mismo lugar. Porque después de todo esa también es una opción.

Después de tomar una ducha por la mañana –dado a que el calor que hacía era tan insoportable que incluso por las noches le hacía sudar- Neji salió del cuarto de baño de su habitación. Con la toalla cubriéndole la parte baja del cuerpo, y otro trapo pequeño secándole el cabello, se sentó sobre su cama.

De reojo, miró aquel sobre blanco, sobre su escritorio, un sobre que tenía un sello roto, ya que alguien ya lo había leído antes. Desde hace una semana, era lo mismo, cada vez que Neji se bañaba o sentaba sobre su cama, miraba de reojo aquel sobre, con miedo de que el verlo mucho pudiera hacer que desapareciera. Pero siempre lo miraba, porque le gustaba saber que estaba ahí.

Aquel sobre contenía la oportunidad de su vida, de alguna manera. Era una carta de la escuela de medicina de Amanogawa, la cual estaba escrita aparentemente de manera personal por la directora de la institución, informándole a Neji que debido a su buen desempeño en las practicas del semestre anterior en Konoha, se le había decidido extender una beca para que continuara con sus actúales estudios en las instalaciones de Amanogawa.

Estas oportunidades nunca sucedían, pero era gracias a que la directora se encontraba en Konoha, y había logrado observar la presentación de Neji aquel día, que se había decidido crear esa excepción. Al parecer ella había quedado impresionada con su habilidad.

El recibir la carta le había hecho sentirse sumamente emocionado. Cuando lo recibió en el correo jamás pensó que pudiese tratarse de algo así. Y aun al leerlo no podía creerlo. Era una broma seguro. Solo que una llamada recibida horas después por la misma directora lo confirmó. Y aun que se encontraba sumamente feliz de aquella oportunidad, cuando Temari entró al lado de Tenten por la puerta principal de la casa, su resolución se miro perturbada.

La respuesta tendría que darla este mismo día, en unas cuantas horas. Y aun ahora no podía decidir qué hacer.

Por un lado estaba esa tremenda oportunidad. Es cierto que en la universidad de Konoha se puede cumplir la misma carrera, pero tanto las instalaciones como las oportunidades en el futuro serian mejores si asistiera a la universidad de Amanogawa. Ser egresado de ahí, le abriría muchas puertas, y le ahorraría un año y poco más de estudios. Ya que esa universidad es conocida por llevar casi dos años menos del estudio normal de una carrera de medicina, por lo que de ahí salen los doctores mas jóvenes, pero también los más capacitados, ya que para lograr recortar tanto tiempo se necesita un programa estricto el cual no todos tienen la oportunidad de terminar. Es la mejor escuela, pero también la que más exige. La idea de cursar su carrera ahí, con los mejores, era algo que hacía temblar de alegría a Neji.

Pero por otro lado estaba Temari Sabakuno. ¿Si se iba a Amanogawa su relación resistiría? Tendría que irse cuatro o cuatro años y medio, y posiblemente seria incluso difícil regresar en vacaciones, aun que claro que se esforzaría por lograrlo. Pero, una relación a distancia, con tantos estudios sería bastante difícil.

Ahora sabía como se había sentido Sakura el año pasado, ahora entendía porque había terminado con Sasuke. ¿Pasaría algo así con Temari también? No podía soportar la idea.

En los últimos meses, ella se había vuelto el ser más importante en su vida. No dudaría en decir que era en verdad más importante que su propia vida. ¿Cómo pensar en alejarse de ella sin miedo? No ver aquellos ojos al despertarse, ni poder abrazarla cuanto quisiera, el no besarla podría volverlo loco. ¿Y si ella se olvidaba de él? Él sabía que para él, sería imposible poderse olvidar de ella.

Y no es como que pudiese pedirle que se fuese con él. Tal vez si su novia aun estuviera estudiando psicología seria más sencillo, pero un mes atrás decidió terminar con la carrera y estudiar otra cosa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sabakuno Temari desearía ser maestra de instituto? La carrera de psicología se incluía en la universidad de Amanogawa, pero la de maestro no.

Así que para Temari y su nuevo sueño de ser profesora, lo mejor era quedarse en Konoha.

¿Arriesgarse a estudiar en Amanogawa? O ¿Cursar la carrera en Konoha y quedarse con Temari?

Algo dentro de su estomago se revolvía cuando pensaba en tener que elegir entre una y otra cosa. ¿Cómo es que no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere? Claro, es la ley de la vida, para conseguir algo se tiene que dar algo a cambio, aun cuando no nos demos cuenta siempre habremos de sacrificar algo al hacer una elección. Como cuando los jóvenes deciden salirse de casa para ir a un concierto, al final terminan dando a cambio su libertad por un mes al ser castigados. Pero cuando se hace una decisión que cambiara el curso de tu vida, como mudarse de país o cambiar de carrera, siempre se sacrificaba el futuro que se hubiera tenido de haber seguido por el mismo camino.

Lo que más miedo le daba a Neji, era el tener que renunciar a algo. Si escogía irse, ¿en verdad tendría que renunciar a Temari? ¿Si decidía quedarse con Temari al final a que renunciaría? ¿Se arrepentiría después? ¿La culparía? No, eso no podía pasar pero… ¿Y si ella se culpaba? Habían tantas incógnitas pasando por la mente de Neji en aquel momento, que sentía que su cabeza le dolía. Y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

— Parece que piensas seriamente en algo — murmuró la voz a su lado.

Neji alzó el rostro, ocultando la sorpresa que sintió de pronto, y fingió no sorprenderse al ver a Temari a su lado.

— Si, un poco. — responde el mirando de nuevo el sobre, la rubia a su vez lo mira también. Entonces se estira y lo toma entre sus manos leyéndolo.

Neji se exaltó un poco, aun no le había dicho nada sobre eso a la chica, pero ya era tarde, ya lo estaba leyendo. Desde el inicio de la semana Neji había estado algo raro y ausente, Temari sabía que había algo extraño, tal vez aquel sobre era el porqué de aquello.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Una beca para entrar en Amanogawa? Y además para continuar en el nivel que ahora te encuentras, ¿Sabes qué es eso? Felicidades. — dejando el sobre de lado, se acercó a Neji y lo abrazó.

— Eh, si.

Pero la sonrisa nerviosa de Neji no podía engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a Temari.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contento?

— No es que no esté contento es solo que… ¿Sabes que significa no? Aceptar esta oportunidad.

Como si acabase de realizarlo, Temari se separa del abrazo y se sienta en silencio al lado de Neji. El chico solo observa el rostro de su novia, el cual parece inexpresivo, pero él puede notar que está pensando en algo severamente.

— Son cuatro años, tal vez cuatro y medio — continua hablando Neji tranquilamente, intentando no sacar a flote su inseguridad.

— Pero, las vacaciones — habla Temari sin dejar de mirar la carta sobre el escritorio.

— No es seguro que pueda volver todas las vacaciones. No sé que tanto se me exija estando ahí. Siendo un alumno que comenzó sus estudios en otra universidad, tendré que dar todo de mí para que no se arrepientan de haberme dado esta oportunidad. No sé bien que me espera.

— Pero, hay celulares, podemos mandarnos mensajes ¡Video llamadas! — Exclama mirando de una vez por todas a su novio — Podemos seguir en contacto y… será como si nada sucediera. Además ¡Yo puedo ir a visitarte en vacaciones! Neji…

— No lo sé… son cuatro años, aun si se dicen fácil, es demasiado tiempo.

— Entonces… — inhaló y exhalo soltando lo que tenía en mente — ¿Terminarías conmigo? — aquella pregunta fue realizada tímidamente, incluso Temari desvió el rostro para que Neji no mirara la decepción que había en su rostro. Neji rió entre dientes, y ella sintió como esa risa se clavaba en su pecho, ¿Se burilaba de ella?

Al mirar de reojo, observó como el chico la miraba no con burla o sarcasmo, sino con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y ojos distantes.

— ¿Eso quieres?

Pregunto en un murmuro, bajando el rostro. Ella lo miro de frente, algo sorprendido ¿Cómo podía mostrarle esa expresión? Esa cara de tristeza profunda… Hacía que le dieran ganas de confortarlo. Si iba a terminar con ella ¿Por qué hacia esa cara?

— Si eso quieres — continuó Neji al no recibir respuesta — Entonces eso hare… pero, la idea es tan insoportable que me hace gracia… No sé cuánto tiempo pueda vivir sabiendo que no eres mía. Te amo más que a nada…

Le tomó la mano, y la acarició. Pero no levantó el rostro por temor a ver la expresión en el rostro de ella. Sonrojada, a más no poder, y sintiendo un cosquilleo en la mano, Temari se había quedado anonadada. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? Antes Neji ya le había dicho que la amaba, lo había hecho, y ella a él. Pero aquellas palabras habían golpeado en las más profundas paredes de su corazón.

— Y-yo… — murmuró ella también, sintiéndose como una chica pequeña, una primeriza en el amor. Aquella era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella manera. No importaba que ella y Neji ya tuviesen casi un año juntos, en ningún momento se había sentido de esa forma. Hasta ahora — No creo que pueda… tampoco…

— Entonces, no digas por favor… esas cosas dolorosas. No importa lo que decida, yo no quiero dejarte.

En aquella posición, tomados de las manos, se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Intentando penetrar en la mente del otro. Los ojos de Neji, mostraban confusión. Los de Temari curiosidad.

— Entonces está decidido… No iré. Me voy a quedar aquí. — inhaló aire profundamente, y al exhalarlo sonrió — Vamos a desayunar con los demás.

Pero al levantarse la mano de Temari lo detuvo. Entonces ella se levantó y con una mirada severa se lo dijo todo. No había necesitado palabras. Neji supo que quería decirle. Y aun así, Temari necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para que comprendiera.

— No te voy a perdonar, nunca — enfatizó — Si no sigues tus sueños solo por mí. No quiero ser la persona que evito que lograras lo que querías.

— Estar contigo Temari, es todo lo que necesito… aun si toma mas tiempo la carrera aquí, aun puedo seguir mis sueños. Aquí, a tu lado. ¿No quieres eso?

— Es Amanogawa. Cualquiera que rechazara una oportunidad así es un tonto. ¿Eres un tonto Neji?

El Hyuuga comenzaba a tener miedo, aun si la chica ya no lo tenía tomado del brazo sus palabras comenzaban a tener un tinte brusco. Pero justo cuando pensó que estaba a punto de gritarle o golpearlo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

— Piénsalo bien ¿Si? — dijo en un tono amable, y cariñoso, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño — Decidas lo que decidas yo estaré ahí a tu lado, apoyándote. Pero por favor, lo que sea que decidas, hazlo por ti, porque sea lo que tú en verdad quieres. No dejes que nadie, incluso yo, se entrometa en tu decisión.

Se separó un poco, solo para darle un beso en los labios. Y salió de la habitación.

Neji se sentó sobre la cama de nuevo derrotado. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto ahora? ¿Las cosas que dijo que le preocupaban antes eran solo escusas? Tal vez era solo que tenía miedo de irse, de cumplir sus sueños.

— Neji ya es hora de desayunar dattebayo… ¿Pasa algo? Te miras enfermo.

— Es que soy un cobarde — murmura Neji escondiendo entre sus manos el rostro.

— Umn… tal vez… — en silencio Naruto cerró la puerta detrás del y se acerco a la cama, sentándose en el suelo frente a Neji.

— Temari ya sabe, sobre Amanogawa.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Y que ha dicho?

— Básicamente… que no importa lo que quiera, ella siempre seguirá a mi lado. Quiere que sea feliz.

— Eso es bueno ¿No?

— Si, lo es… pero acabo de darme cuenta que ella está segura Naruto. Está segura de que yo la seguiré amando aun que me vaya. Que podemos con la distancia. — Entonces alzó el rostro, mirando al rubio quien observaba su actuar atentamente — Yo no sé.

— No sabes si ella te va a seguir amando. — Neji asintió lentamente — Eso es un poco injusto con Temari ¿No lo crees? Ella está poniendo su confianza en ti y tu no en ella dattebayo.

Avergonzado Neji desvió la mirada, y es que lo que Naruto decía era completamente cierto. Temari le estaba dando un voto de confianza, y él no se lo estaba dando a ella. Tenía miedo de que se enamorara de alguien más en su ausencia, de que se olvidara de él, y todo por haberse alejado de su lado.

— Tienes razón. Es injusto. — murmuró — Estoy usando como escusa el que no quiero alejarme de ella para disfrazar la verdad… y es que no confió en el amor de Temari. Pero… nuestro amor es tan joven, tenemos menos de veinte años, y apenas un año juntos. Cuatro años lejos… se dicen fácil.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Pero si te vas, tienes que encontrar la manera de confiar en ella, o al menos pretender que lo haces. No querrás lastimar los sentimientos de Temari ´ttebayo.

— Aun no sé si quiero irme…

— Seria genial que pudiéramos ver el futuro dattebayo. Pero creo que aun si podemos verlo, hay tantas posibilidades en cualquiera de las opciones que seguro terminaríamos sin podernos decidir.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Naruto miraba atentamente a Neji, mientras que este parecía observar al rubio, pero en cambio su vista estaba bastante lejos. Por un momento pensó en todas las posibilidades justo como lo había dicho Naruto. Si se iba, podría terminar su relación con Temari, pero así como podía suceder podía no suceder. Pero si se quedaba, tampoco había ninguna seguridad de que su relación durara. De alguna manera todo era incierto. Daba igual que camino tomara, el quedarse ahí no podía asegurarle un futuro feliz con Temari. Por un momento comenzó a imaginarse que incluso si se quedaba podía no funcionar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba en Konoha y no funcionaba, entonces no estaría contento consigo mismo. Porque lo que en verdad deseaba era irse a Amanogawa.

— Gracias Naruto, creo que ya sé que hacer. A pesar de que será más difícil, aun si Temari pudiese terminar conmigo por no poder estar todo el tiempo con ella. Sera mejor que luche por nuestra relación mientras cumplo mi sueño, a traicionarme a mí mismo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Buen chico**

Naruto sonrió amablemente, la solución era tan sencilla, pero Neji necesitaba darse cuenta de eso por el mismo. Le hacía feliz saber que su amigo había tomado la mejor decisión para él mismo. Un mensaje llegó al celular del rubio, mientras Neji mandaba un mensaje por correo desde su computadora. Cuando Neji terminó de agradecer la oportunidad y aceptarla a la directora de la facultad de medicina, volvió a ver a Naruto.

— Vamos a desayunar… ¿Naruto?

Se miraba ausente, observando el suelo mientras sostenía el celular en las manos.

— Cuando tenía seis años mi padre consiguió un puesto alto en el ejercito, cuando la guerra entre el país de la lluvia y el del fuego estalló — dijo Naruto de pronto — Desde que era pequeño ese había sido su sueño, poder ayudar a la nación. Mi madre sabia de eso dattebayo, y lo apoyo con una sonrisa hasta el momento en el que se subió a aquel carro blindado, y se marchó. Cuando el carro dio la vuelta en la esquina, se desplomó en el suelo llorando… ¿Sabes lo que es ver a una mujer llorar? La inseguridad, miedo, impacto e impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Seguramente sí, pero más impactante que eso, es ver a esa misma mujer, que lloró como si el hubiesen arrancado el corazón, levantarse, limpiarse las lagrimas y sonreír.

"_¿Por qué lloras mamá?"_

"_Porque estoy feliz, porque tu papá ha podido cumplir su sueño."_

Aun si era mentira, yo decidí creer en eso.

"_Vamos Naru-chan, hay que ir al templo a rezar por la felicidad de papá."_

Seguramente mi madre le pedía a los dioses que cuidaran de mi padre, que llegara sano a casa. Todos los domingos íbamos a rezar, con mis hermanos pequeños. Ya te digo, tenía seis años dattebayo, yo no comprendía muy bien que sucedía. Pero entendía una cosa, que rezando papá estaría feliz, y que el rezar por papá hacia que mi madre se mirara más feliz.

Fue cuando jure que no la haría llorar de esa forma. Y así fue como decidí tomar el papel del hombre de la casa. Ayude con mis hermanos de todas la formas que podía. Cambiaba los pañales de Naruko quien era muy pequeña todavía. Pero sobre todo, hacia todo lo posible para que ninguno de ellos se enterara que todas las noches, mi madre lloraba sola en su cuarto.

Siempre me pasó por la mente en ir a abrazarla, pero pensé que se sentiría culpable de hacerme pasar por aquello. Después de todo mi madre siempre era así. Al menos podía ayudarla fingiendo que no me daba cuenta de nada, ya que siempre que le mostraba mi sonrisa parecía sentirse mejor. Así era como pensaba. Aun siendo un pequeño de seis años, era como me sentía.

— Esa guerra, duro dos años ¿No es así? Fue en la que le dieron el nombre del rayo amarillo de Konoha a tu padre.

Neji recordaba aquello, su padre y madre aun estaban vivos por aquel entonces, y se enteraban de todo lo que sucedía en la guerra. Después de todo tanto los Hyuuga como los Uchiha habían prestado mucha fuerza militar, y por lo tanto las noticias que recibían siempre eran de primera mano. Neji recordaba escuchar continuamente de un tal rayo amarillo, y años después al conocer a Naruto se entero que él era su hijo. Minato Namikaze fue estratega, y gracias a sus tácticas se pudieron salvar muchas vidas. El padre de Naruto era un héroe ante la nación.

— Fueron dos años, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Para aquellos que tenían a sus familiares en el campo de batalla cada día era una lucha. A pesar de que todos parecían mostrar apoyo a mi madre y a nosotros, yo solo miraba lastima en sus ojos, porque estaban seguros que mi padre no volvería. —Suspiró, no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había comenzado a narrar aquello, pero era la primera vez que Neji lo notaba — Me sentaba en el columpio fuera de la escuela, y escuchaba hablar a las madres de mis compañeros, siempre que me miraban hablaban de mi, y aun que no habían noticias del fallecimiento de mi padre, aun así ya me miraban huérfano.

— Debió de haber sido duro.

— Mas que duro yo lo recuerdo como un infierno. Cuando mi padre regreso, pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes… pero uno no se pone a pensar en lo mucho que las personas podrían cambiar en una guerra. Simplemente en la felicidad que se tendrá cuando regresen. Cuando mi padre regresó era una persona completamente diferente… A muy pocas personas les he contado esto pero, el divorcio de mis padres se debió a los cambios que él tuvo en esa guerra. A pesar de ir a los grupos de ayuda psicológica, mi padre no podía ser esa persona cariñosa que antes era. Se volvió alguien duro y difícil de tratar. Fueron dos años de sufrimiento, velando por su salud, rezando por él, soportando ver a mi madre llorar todas las noches. Para que al regresar la tratara de la peor manera posible. Se iba de casa por las noches, preocupándola… ya tenía yo nueve años cuando él había estado casi un año entero en casa. Y lo quería fuera…

En ese año en el que regreso, no hubo más que más dolor en el rostro de mi madre. Pero lo peor es que la esperanza se había esfumado, porque mi padre estaba ahí, solo que no había regresado. Ya no era el mismo. Al final, el divisorio de mis padres se debió a que… mi padre golpeó a mi madre. No tengo que decir cuántas lagrimas mas se derramaron, Minato y Naruko no comprendían que pasaba, lloraban mucho porque papá ya no estaba. Mi madre, a pesar que yo sabía que seguramente se sentía más traicionada y dolida que nosotros, jamás lo mostro. Se mantuvo fuerte y nos sacó adelante. Tres niños de menos de nueve años. Y una mujer que no trabajaba. Vendió comidas, buscó trabajos, incluso tomaba cursos académicos… las vacaciones de verano, antes de entrar a mi primer año de escuela media, me cambie el apellido por Uzumaki. Porque no soportaba llevar el nombre de una persona que nos había causado tanto dolor.

No vi a mi padre por más de cinco años. Estuvo rehabilitándose todo ese tiempo, y cuando tenía casi quince años, apareció en la puerta pidiendo perdón. ¿Sabes cómo lo recibí? Con un golpe, directo al estomago. No recuerdo un momento de mi vida en el que hubiera estado más enojado ni más satisfecho.

El último semestre de la escuela media, lo pase bastante mal. Mis hermanos quienes no se habían enterado de nada porque eran pequeños perdonaron fácilmente a mi padre. Mi madre no lo aceptaba del todo mantenía su distancia, aun así no le impedía intentar enmendar las cosas con sus hijos. A mí no pudo llegarme. Al menos no al principio.

Entrando al instituto, fingí que no lo conocía. Pretendía que nada malo sucedía. Me había acostumbrado a que Naruko y Minato tuviesen padre, pero yo no tenía, no me sentía que lo tenía.

Entrando al segundo año de instituto, ya que sucedió todo lo que paso con Sasuke, me distraje bastante de mis asuntos personales en casa. Y por estar en otros asuntos jamás me di cuenta, de que mi madre había logrado perdonarlo también. Al final, yo era el único que no lo aceptaba.

— Es difícil de imaginarte, no aceptando a alguien.

— Pero así era, yo no lo quería. Ni cerca ni lejos, simplemente deseaba que desapareciera. Pero… después de tanto tiempo, mire a mi madre reír otra vez… como en aquellos tiempos, antes de la guerra. Ese hombre al que no consideraba mi padre, la hacía feliz de nuevo. Y aun que sentía mi estomago revolverse cada vez que los miraba juntos, inconscientemente comencé a acostumbrarme, a él.

Nos anunciaron que volverían a casarse. Me sentí traicionado por mi madre y mis hermanos. ¿Cómo podían aceptar a ese hombre tan fácilmente después de todo lo que paso? Aun me sentía así. Y después de todos esos años evitándolo, mi padre se acercó a hablar conmigo.

Me dijo que el haber golpeado a mi madre le había afectado más de lo que me imaginaba. Paso todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente en una institución que ayuda a las personas que vienen de la guerra. Aun cuando a los cuatro años ya lo querían dar de alta, él no se acercó a nosotros hasta que estuvo seguro que todo estaba bien.

Nos miraba a la distancia. Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en cómo acercarse. Al parecer mi rechazo le había dolido como ninguno. Eso me hizo feliz… Naruto Uzumaki, el que todos piensan que es el chico más agradable de todos, se sentía feliz por haber hecho sentir mal a su propio padre. Se lo dije, le dije que se lo merecía, y no me lo negó.

Comprendí que en realidad estaba arrepentido. Y sus palabras aun ahora me quedan bien grabadas en la mente.

"_No estoy pidiendo tu perdón. Aun si es lo que más quiero en el mundo, no lo voy a forzar. Porque sé que tienes todos los motivos para odiarme. Yo fui quien decidió irse por el camino por el que me fui. Yo tomé la decisión de ir a la guerra. Mis acciones te llevaron a sentirte como te sientes y acepto la culpa. Solo quiero que sepas que yo jamás deje de amar a tu madre, ella y ustedes fueron mi motivación para levantarme cada día durante esos cinco años de lucha contra mí mismo. En esos dos años de guerra, ustedes cuatro fueron lo que me mantenían con vida. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por lo que te hice pasar, a todos, y lamento que mis actos te llevaran a odiarme. Pero no importa cuánto me detestes, cuanto me quieras lejos de ti, yo voy a seguir aquí. Porque los amo."_

— No sé si desde un principio quería perdonarlo. Creo que cuando mire a mi madre tan feliz pensé que tal vez no era tan malo. Y aun que me odio horriblemente por dejarme ver débil en aquel momento, no pude evitar llorar. — El chico suspiró profundamente y continuó — Entonces dijo algo mas, unas palabras de ánimo y me abrazó.

— Al final has logrado aceptarlo ¿Cierto? E incluso tuvieron a Miako.

Naruto asintió.

— Pero ayer charlando en la cena familiar mi padre dijo algo que no me gusto. "A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, no me arrepiento ni un solo momento de haber ido a la guerra". Yo pensé que ya había dejado eso atrás, la última vez que me había sentido tan molesto había sido hace ya más de dos años… pero… cuando lo dijo. Fue como si me hubiera arrancado el corazón de raíz y… Lo odie por un momento.

— El mensaje de hace un momento ¿Ha sido tu padre?

— No, ha sido mi madre. Me mando una noticia — dijo entregándole su celular a Neji quien observó su contenido — Mi padre salvó a mucha gente allá en la guerra.

— Esta es la historia… ¿Tu padre salvó al padre de Shikamaru e Ino?

— Parece que sí. Mires como mires esa imagen son sus padres dattebayo, Inoichi Yamanaka y Shikaku Nara.

— En mi casa siempre solían mencionar que el rayo amarillo planeaba estrategias, jamás me imagine que en realidad hubiese participado en el campo de batalla.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía, dattebayo. Al parecer mi madre, si lo sabía.

— Naruto, hay un mensaje más abajo ¿Lo has leído? Es de tu madre.

El rubio solo asintió, Neji al ver que no le quitaba el celular lo entendió como permiso para leer.

"_Naruto_.

_Tu padre no es el hombre perfecto, pero siempre me ha parecido algo cercano a ello. Desde que lo conocí me gustó esa sensación que daba, de seguridad. No importaba de que se tratara, tu padre siempre buscaba hacer lo correcto. Y ya que eso es lo que más me gusta de él, nunca pensé en decir nada cuando decidió ir a la guerra._

_Naruto, yo no culpo a tu padre por haberse ido. Ni un solo momento. Aun después que regresó, jamás pensé que el haberse ido había sido alguna clase de error. Porque miraba a toda la gente que tu padre había ayudado, y a quienes había salvado por mano propia gracias a sus estrategias. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de la decisión que tomó. _

_Aun cuando paso todo lo que sucedió después, yo entendía el porqué. Mucha gente regresa con grandes traumas de la guerra, a tu padre le tocó ver morir a mucha gente, compañeros. Comprendía el motivo por el que no fuera el mismo. Aun después de aquella noche que tanto odias recordar, cuando las frustraciones de tu padre explotaron y termine siendo de alguna manera la víctima. Jamás lo culpe, ni un solo momento._

_El único motivo por el que accedí al divorcio, fue que comprendí el profundo arrepentimiento de tu padre. Se sentía tan culpable de hablar hecho aquello, aun si fue sin darse cuenta de aquello. No podía creer que le había hecho eso a la persona que amaba. Cada vez que me miraba le recordaba su culpa. Observar aquellos moretones lo hacían sentir mas y mas ansioso. _

_Tu padre quería recuperarse, y no sabía que tanto tiempo tardaría en lograrlo. Pero mientras no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no quería arriesgarse a que algo como aquello volviese a suceder. Él fue quien pidió el divorcio. Y no ha pasado un solo día en el que me arrepienta de haber accedido a su propuesta. _

_Cuando los vi hablar, aquel día después de tanto tiempo, pensé que tus rencores y asperezas habían desaparecido, o que comenzaban a hacerlo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debí de haberte dicho esto antes. _

_Tu padre está bastante triste por tu reacción de ayer. Espero que puedas darte un tiempo para pensar y perdonarlo. Si yo he podido hacerlo ¿No podrías tu?"_

— He sido bastante infantil ¿No? pensando solo en mi mismo dattebayo.

— No Naruto, no pienses así. Si yo hubiera visto así a mi madre, en las mismas circunstancias, no importa lo buen hombre que haya sido mi padre, yo lo hubiese odiado.

— Umnh…

— Pero ahora creo que deberías de disculparte por tu padre ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le gritaste?

— Lo golpee de nuevo dattebayo…

— Enserio ocupas disculparte. ¿No crees? — Naruto asintió, fue cuando Neji notó que se limpiaba unas lagrimas ¿Naruto había estado llorando? Como lo tenia de espaldas realmente no podía darse cuenta. — Así me gusta.

— Gracias Neji.

— Supongo que estamos a mano.

— Si, dattebayo.

Esas últimas palabras que su padre había dicho, hace un par de años cuando el rubio había decidido perdonarlo, cursaron por la mente de Naruto cuando se levanto para irse a su casa a disculparse.

"_Todo este tiempo solo has querido cuidar de tu madre ¿Cierto?" entre lagrimas Naruto asentía. "Gracias por eso, pero, deja que ahora me haga yo cargo de eso ¿Está bien?... Gracias Naruto, eres un buen chico."_

* * *

><p>Y esta historia termina hasta aquí. Lo que sigue es la <em>continuación<em>. Esta es como agradecimiento a todas esas personas que votaron por SASUTEN en la encuesta. En verdad les agradezco el voto y decidí hacer una segunda parte donde la pareja terminara junta. O ese es el plan. Así que aquellas personas que no quieran ver ni en pinturita a la pareja por favor si leen no amenacen :C mi corazoncito se rompe. Jajaja.

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y los que leen y no comentan tambien ;w; espero haber cumplido de alguna manera con sus expectativas. Y si no pss… u,u nimodin.

Gracias a mis amigos de España que no se ustedes pero yo los considero mis amigos, y en verdad no se quienes de todos leen y no quiero meter la pata pero igual les agradezco, que ya saben quienes son, Tenshiko, Bishop, Pete, Valentina, Matsuo, Nemesis etc… y Tsuki tambien, aun si no siempre comentan me da animos que me lean -/-

Gracias a todos los demás también por seguir la historia:

Nana, Kelly, Shiorit, David, Lilipili, Samysam, EscritoraK-pop, Cefo18, Tsuki-sama, Aska Uchiha, Cerezo de flor, Zashiki-Warashi, Natzumi-love23, Mily, Otakufan, Lara, Ana, Isabel Brand, Alvaraiz (que fue mi comentario 200 n.n) Ayumi_24, Nightmare of Midnight, Fani, Tenji, CrisNaruSHINeel, Kuran, Atzo, Danna Cardona, Mei, Nonahere(que me lees en ambas paginas xD), Luciana, Miss Sabaku, Monika-N, Vivian, I love sasusaku, Whitewrite, Amy_crazyXD, Kamiryhatake, Nekotensai21, Nekitha_mousse, Fernanda_Uchiha, Sweetloid, Gibu, Tenten Uchiha (me agrada el Nick), Almuchi, Tentenyula18, TheShadowCato5, meli_4, Na-chan, Madness_McCruel, Ali-1895, TohakuMalfoy, Angelica_Uzumaki, Mia Hyuga, Shina_Uchiha, Jesui, Meilyng_LoveU_H, Weapon_master, Sakuriita_haruno (quien dejo el primerito de los reviews en fanfic es! Arigatou), Sandy1497, goldwolf.. Miloox!, Hyugaharuka, Luna, Ryru-ruri, Xianwussi, NayHyuugaMalfoyVulturi, Cloud P, Arkham´lp, Kamiry Hatake, Misslaly 19, Nicky2223br, Kim Ishida, Yuki Jonico, Anne-BlackRose, Karin-namikaze, Sabaki no lisseth, Sirone aphrody, natha25, ClaryW y Ryrumi-chan.

Ha decir verdad los he puesto tooodos porque no se a ustedes pero a mi me hace feliz que me reconosca el autor de un fic que me gusta. Y cada uno de tooodos ustedes me ha dado mucho apoyo. No les miento cuando les digo que esperaba al menos recibir algún mensaje dañino que criticara mi cambio de personalidades de los personajes, pero no recivi ninguno que fuera considerado flame, las criticas que recivi me sirvieron para mejorar y les agradesco. Lei cada uno de los reviews que dejaron todos ustedes, desde quienes solo comentaron una vez hasta los que eran constantes. Espero que si llegaron hasta aquí sepan que sus palabras en verdad me dieron animos.

Graciaaas

Y n.n hasta la próxima!

Casi lo olvidaba (no se crean)

Aquí esta el link para la continuación:

Espero que disculpen lo sensillo del blog xD (Junten espacios) bmt-hilorojo

bmt-hilorojo . blogspot . mx/2013/06/introduccion-la-historia . html


End file.
